Dragon Ball L Revenge of the Saiyans
by SilverSaiyan44
Summary: After the destruction of their home planet Vegeta, the three surviving Saiyan warriors Raditz, Nappa, and Prince Vegeta continue to serve under the evil tyrant Frieza. But 24 years after the Saiyans' near-extinction, the survivors grew tired of serving at Frieza's whim. Do they act on these feelings and rebel against Frieza and his empire? Or do they continue to live as slaves?
1. Chapter 1 A Rough Landing

[A/N] Greetings people of Fanfiction, my name is SilverSaiyan44 and this is my first story. As you could probably guess from the title, it's a story about Dragon Ball Z based around the Saiyans. You might be wondering about the "Dragon Ball L" in the title, well I explain that in my bio so I'd recommend checking it out if you haven't already. The main characters of this story are none other than the original Saiyan trio: Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz. This story will be an AU (alternate universe) so if you see something that doesn't make sense to the dbz canon (which you will) just remember that this story takes place in an alternate universe. Anyways, I'll quit blathering and let you get on to the story; so sit back and enjoy the first chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. :D

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Rough Landing**

It was a regular day on Planet Frieza No. 79. Young cadets were training to one day serve in Frieza's grand empire, while the older soldiers were either: drinking their days away in one of the many bars, spectating or participating in brutal sparring matches, or patrolling the civilian areas of the station for any signs of treason against Frieza.

The commander of Planet Frieza No. 79 was currently enjoying a vicious sparring match between two of his best men. The first was a blue skinned alien with a white beard covering almost his entire face. The other was a purple spotted being with a giant head. The winner of said match would receive a double in their pay; which, considering the pathetically low pay grade of an average Frieza soldier, was incredibly generous.

The fight was coming to an end, the purple alien was coughing blood from the heavy beating he had just endured. He had burns all over his body, his armor was almost completely destroyed, and he was barely fending off his opponent's brutal attack. The blue skinned being on the other hand, was faring very well with only a few scratches on his armor and a fresh scar on his cheek. The bearded alien charged his opponent at blinding speeds delivering an elbow right to his already bloodied face, launching the man into the hard ground with a crack.

Suddenly, the sound of a robotic female voice filled the room. "The match has been won, Sergeant Ruandok wins," the sparring arena's VI announced. "Ha ha! Pathetic scum, now that raise is mine!" Ruandok shouted in triumph.

The sergeant turned at the sound of a door _hissing_ open only to see his commanding officer approaching him. He was a fish-like alien with two bumps that had holes in the center protruding from his head, tiny black dots all across his indigo colored skin, and two antennae hanging off of his cheeks. He wore the standard armor of Frieza's soldiers with a basic black color scheme and yellow accents on the shoulder pads, leg guards, and the area of armor over his torso. He also wore black pants, green boots, and a shiny green scouter over his left eye.

Ruandok immediately saluted the commander of Planet Frieza No. 79 as he marched past him towards the damaged body of the purple alien the sergeant had beaten to a pulp. The dying man reached towards his commander, "Commander Cui… help me," he begged weakly. Cui gave a grunt as he pointed his open palm at the helpless soldier, "Pathetic trash like you doesn't deserve to live," he said with a grin as he fired an energy blast directly at the wounded man completely disintegrating him.

Ruandok watched in terror as Cui laughed maniacally at the ashes that were his opponent only a few seconds ago. Despite this, he managed to muster up a compliment in hopes to get on the sadistic commander's good side. "Excellent choice Lord Cui," Ruandok said respectfully.

Cui ceased his laughter as he took notice of the terrified sergeant. He slowly began walking towards him, sensing his fear with every step. He showed no response to the bearded alien's compliment, seemingly ignoring it. The indigo commander stopped in front of Ruandok, studying him as if he was being interrogated. "Kneel before me Sergeant," Cui suddenly ordered in a stern voice. Ruandok was quick to respond as he feared for his life, getting down on one knee and bowing his head towards the commander.

After several seconds of silence, Ruandok began to tilt his head up curiously only to be met with a hard punch to the head. He was knocked to the side onto his stomach. In an instant, Cui had appeared next to Ruandok and pinned him to the ground with his right foot. "Why ARG are you... doing this Commander?" The sergeant asked in gasped breathes as the restriction in his lungs was beginning to get to him.

Cui gave an evil chuckle before he responded as he casually charged an energy blast in his right hand, "Well to be honest, that sparring match was rather boring," he said with a grin. Ruandok was disgusted at his commander's complete disregard for the lives of his subordinates, "You sadistic bastard!" he yelled as loud as physically possible in his situation. Cui simply smiled at the sergeant's outburst, "You aren't the first, and I'm sure you won't be the last person to call me that," he mocked. Ruandok could do nothing but grunt in response, for fear of running out of breathe.

"Well I believe I'm bored of you, goodbye Sergeant," Cui remarked as he fired the small energy blast straight into the back of Ruandok's skull. After the smoke had cleared, it revealed that the attack had completely obliterated the former sergeant's head. The indigo commander stared at his work with a smile before taking his foot off the decapitated corpse that was the Ruandok, and walking towards the sparring arena's door.

Suddenly, his scouter began to beep indicating that he had an incoming transmission; he pushed a button on his scouter to answer the call. "What is it Captain?" Cui asked in a slightly annoyed tone. "Sorry Lord Cui, but I was ordered to deliver this information to you," the slightly petrified captain responded. "Well spit it out then," Cui sneered, slowly losing his patience. "Right away sir, umm well I...I was ordered to inform you that Vegeta's squad will be arriving within the hour," the captain stammered nervously.

Cui's look of annoyance instantly changed to a wide smile as he heard the news. "Very good Captain, tell the monkeys to come see me as soon as they arrive," the commander ordered in an evil tone. "Yes sir! I'll be sure to inform them when they arrive," the captain replied obediently (he had regained his composure from the conversation with his terrifying commander.) With a smirk, Cui disconnected the transmission and marched out the arena door.

* * *

_Deep in space, three Saiyan warriors were returning to their home planet; the Planet Vegeta. One of the three Saiyans was a young man named Raditz. He had long spiky jet black hair that went down to his knees, and a furry brown tail wrapped around his waist. He wore the basic armor of all soldiers in Frieza's army, the armor was mainly black in color with brown accents on his shoulder pads and various other areas. He also had two gauntlets on both his wrists, a green scouter on his left eye, and two red bands; one on his left arm and the other on his left leg. _

_The three Saiyans were slowly approaching Planet Vegeta, when suddenly alarms and sirens were blaring in Raditz's face. He immediately turned his attention to one of his ship's monitors, which brought him to the shocking revelation that they'd stumbled into a meteor shower! _

_Even more shocking was the fact that his pod's scanners indicated that his two comrade's ships had been destroyed! Unable to believe it, Raditz glanced out the red window of his space pod to see the situation with his own eyes. The sight horrified him, he saw the debris of his fellow Saiyans' space pods floating in the cosmos, along with the two lifeless bodies of Vegeta and Nappa._

_Raditz quickly turned away and began pressing buttons on his space pod's control console, attempting to turn on the manual control. One of alarms began to sound again, but the warning came too late as a fairly large meteor collided with Raditz's ship. The impact wasn't hard enough to destroy the craft like Vegeta's and Nappa's, but hard enough to disable all of the ship's vital systems. _

_The bewildered Saiyan waited in the disabled space pod for what seemed like hours, until he decided enough was enough. "Aw to hell with it," he grumbled as he placed his hand on the space pod's door and blasted it to pieces; he then rocketed out of the crippled ship into the blackness of space, closed his eyes as hard as he could and waited for death to claim him. _

_He waited, and waited, and waited. Then, after several minutes had passed, Raditz slowly opened his eyes. He was indeed still in space, fully breathing, fully alive. Unsure about why he hadn't died but too shaken up to care, the young Saiyan turned in the direction the meteors were coming from only to be met with a jaw-dropping sight._

_There were hundreds no, thousands of enormous meteors flying towards Planet Vegeta! Due to the zero gravity, dodging the meteor shower proved fairly easy. As time passed and the number of meteors hurtling towards him lessened, Raditz decided to stop being a coward and began destroying the incoming meteors._

_Just as Raditz was running out of meteors to destroy, his scouter picked up another presence 100 meters to his left. The teenaged Saiyan turned to his left to scan for the other person (hopefully someone who would help him thin out the meteors) only to see an adult Saiyan in green armor destroying meteors just as he'd been doing. _

_He flew about 50 meters in the Saiyan's direction until he finally recognized him, the man was none-other than Raditz's own father Bardock. Bardock was a tough-looking muscular Saiyan with spiky jet black hair, and a scar on his left cheek; Raditz had inherited his eyes and complexion. _

_He wore black Saiyan armor with green accents, but unlike more common armor models, Bardock's armor had straps over the shoulders instead of shoulder pads and had no crotch guard. He also wore red armbands and leg bands on his wrists and ankles respectively, and a green scouter over his left eye similar to the one Raditz wore. _

_What puzzled Raditz most about his father's appearance was the red (almost blood colored) headband that he sported. Disregarding it as his over-analyzation of his father's attire, Raditz began charging in to aid Bardock when suddenly he saw something that stopped him dead in his tracks. An enormous meteor the size of a small moon was flying towards Bardock! _

_Despite the severity of the situation, Bardock's look of determination remained sturdy as he eyed the gargantuan celestial body approaching him. To Raditz's surprise, it appeared that his father was… talking to somebody as the meteor grew ever closer to him. Convinced that his father had gone insane due to the apocalyptic circumstances, the young Saiyan flew on yet again to join his father in combating the moon-sized meteor._

_He had flown a quarter of the way to Bardock's location when his scouter began to act up, it claimed that Bardock's power level was skyrocketing. Confused by the scouter's reading, Raditz took a long look at his father only to see a slowly growing ball of blue energy forming in his right hand. The young Saiyan watched his scouter in awe as his father's power had more than doubled just from charging the insane attack; The son of Bardock knew this was going to be destructive._

_Just as Bardock finished charging the attack, a smile crossed his face and he started talking to the imaginary entity again. "This is for all the people we killed in your name, I only wish that we were never foolish enough to obey you in the first place; HERE HAVE IT!" He shouted as he fired the powerful energy blast. The blast was gigantic, roughly the size of some of the larger meteors Raditz had destroyed; it traveled at intense speeds straight for the incoming meteorite._

_As the blast and the meteor collided, there was a blinding flash of white forcing Raditz to shield his eyes, followed by the huge explosion._

_Despite the lack of air in space, the sound of the explosion still left a ringing sound in Raditz's ears. As the temporary blindness began to wear off, Raditz looked over to where the explosion had originated from only to see that the attack had done no damage to the moon-sized meteor! He then glanced over at his father to see that he was just as shocked that his strongest attack hadn't left a scratch. _

"_No way!" Bardock cried in disbelief, he was petrified; Seemingly frozen in the face of death. "Father no!" Raditz yelled, seeing Bardock unmoving before the fast-approaching meteor. He began flying towards his father at top speed hoping to snap him out of it, when suddenly he just stopped moving, it was as if his brain was telling his body to move but it wasn't responding. "What! What the hell is going on!?" He shouted in confusion and anger. _

_Helpless against his disobedient body, the young Saiyan was forced to watch as the enormous meteor crashed into his father; carrying him down to the planet below. "No!" Raditz cried, tears welling up in his eyes as he watched the gigantic meteor entering the atmosphere on a collision course with his home. The meteor seemed to gain speed as it entered the atmosphere, it also seemed to have become flaming due to the pressure of entering the planet's atmosphere. Raditz could only imagine the pain his father was going through as he watched the meteor grow ever closer to colliding with Planet Vegeta's surface._

_When the gigantic meteor did collide with Planet Vegeta, the initial contact caused the entire planet to shake with earthquakes, red cracks covered the entire planet's surface killing thousands of Saiyans. But it hadn't ended there as the meteor kept burrowing deeper, and deeper underground until it finally collided with the core. The whole planet rocked with explosions as it was seemingly being torn apart, Raditz's worst fear was becoming a reality; his race was dying. _

_Raditz had seen several planets explode before, it was fairly common in his line of work; but watching his own planet explode put him in the shoes of all the children his age whom he and his fellow Saiyans had robbed of their homes. Looking down at the bright colorful explosion, Raditz knew that if this was the planet of some race he and his comrades had been sent to purge, he would have found the explosion beautiful._

_As the explosion began to calm down, the orphaned Saiyan began to look around him for any other survivors. _

_He scanned the area around him, analyzing every minuscule detail hoping to find at least one other Saiyan who had survived the tragedy. Just when he was beginning to lose hope, Raditz saw one other being floating in the cosmos. The strange figure was fairly short for an adult, although still slightly taller than Raditz as a teenager; they wore a long black cloak with a hood completely concealing their face._

"_Hey, you there!" the young Saiyan shouted hoping to get the stranger's attention. The hooded figure merely glanced at Raditz in what appeared to be curiosity. "Answer me you bastard!" Raditz shouted in rage. With a grunt, the hooded figure pointed his right arm in Raditz's direction. Confused by the strange being's action, the long haired warrior wondered just what the hell this idiot was doing; until he noticed the large asteroids forming to his left and right. _

_Raditz panicked as he realized what the cloaked maniac had in mind, "Wait no you can't do this," he cried in fear as the two asteroids began closing the gap between one-another. Still unable to move for reasons he couldn't comprehend, Raditz was left defenseless against this strange force. Deciding he had had enough, the cloaked figure closed his fist in one fluid motion; causing the asteroids to double in speed. Facing his inevitable doom, the paralyzed Saiyan began screaming "Not like this, not like this, no no no no no no no NO!" The asteroids were about to crush the young Saiyan when-_

"NO!" Raditz shouted as he jumped awake banging his head on the door of his space pod. He was breathing heavily, trying to forget the awful experience he had just gone through. He placed a hand on the fresh bruise that had been caused by his smashing his head into the strong metal of the door. With a sigh of relief, Raditz leaned back into the space pod's seat "Just a nightmare," he said to himself calmly.

It had been 24 years since Planet Vegeta's destruction, now only three Saiyans remained, Raditz, Nappa, and Prince Vegeta. The three had been contacted by general Zarbon (one of Frieza's right hand men) and were informed of their home planet's annihilation. Zarbon had stated that Planet Vegeta had been hit by a huge asteroid, but many of Frieza's men were unsure. Some had even formed a rumor that the planet's guardian had summoned a meteor shower to punish the Saiyans for their evil deeds.

The three surviving Saiyans never gave the rumor a second thought and retained their belief that the asteroid had come for no mythical reason, and was just pure bad luck on the warrior race's part.

Regaining his composure, Raditz began to wonder how he had awakened from the hibernation sleep his pod had put him into. He was only supposed to wake up when his pod arrived at its destination; but he had somehow snapped out of it in the conclusion of that strange dream.

The long-haired Saiyan briefly considered that the dream could have been some sort of cryptic message from a powerful psychic being to show him the error of his ways, but then shrugged it off as "Just a technical glitch."

Moving on from the odd nightmare, the groggy Saiyan pushed a button on his space pod's control panel to turn on the ship's AI unit. "Spectre, how long till arrival?" he asked the AI known as Spectre. There was a brief pause before the AI's voice filled the pod, "Raditz?! What the hell are you doing awake?" the male voiced AI asked, shocked to see his Saiyan passenger out of the hibernation sleep.

The Saiyan soldier merely shrugged at the question, "How would I know?" he grumbled. "Well you'll definitely need to have your pod checked out once we land on Planet Frieza No. 79," The AI remarked. Recalling Raditz's previous question, Spectre was quick to respond "Oh yeah, and to answer your question, we'll be arriving at the station in roughly half an hour."

Raditz grunted in response. "Half an hour eh? Well I guess there's no sense in going back to sleep then," he sighed, slightly annoyed that he had been woken up half an hour early. "I'll keep you company buddy," Spectre said teasingly hoping to get on Raditz's nerves.

"And I'm extremely grateful to have your company Spectre," The long-haired warrior murmured sarcastically as he reached over to one of his ship's storage compartments. "So what's your brilliant idea then?" Spectre asked, wondering how the Saiyan would spend the half-hour wait.

"I think I'll start by checking how much my power level went up after that mission on Driscalia," Raditz said as he pulled his scouter out of the storage compartment he was digging through. He placed the scouter on his left ear and turned it on. He was quick to turn off the scouter's transmitter which puzzled the AI, "Why are you turning off your transmitter? You do realize that just because your pod's hibernation system malfunctioned it doesn't mean Vegeta's and Nappa's are going to right?" Spectre asked quizzically.

"I'm not taking the risk of dealing with those two after I accidentally wake them up half an hour early," Raditz said, fully aware that there was a very low chance that his comrade's ships were also malfunctioning. He looked through the list of options on his scouter and selected _check own power level_. Rather than choosing to start at his previous level, the Saiyan soldier decided to kill some of his half hour by starting from 0.

As he watched the number rise fairly quickly, Raditz figured he'd learn a bit about their destination. "Spectre tell me a bit about Planet Frieza No. 79," the Saiyan requested as he watched the scouter pass 500. "Heh, wow you really must be bored, alright I'll humor you, just let me pull up the file," the AI said as he began to access his databank in search of Planet Frieza No. 79's file.

After several minutes of waiting, Spectre finally returned with the Planet's file. "There it is, alright let's see what we have here," the AI said as he looked through the file curiously. "Frieza Planet No. 79 previously called Planet Kanassa is one of Lord Frieza's largest military bases in this sector and home to some of our empire's greatest laboratories," Spectre read, stating some of the more boring details that Raditz could care less about. "Get to the good stuff Spectre," the Saiyan pleaded as he watched his scouter break 3000.

"Alright, alright I'll get to the parts I know you barbarians care about," the AI said begrudgingly as he skipped past all the interesting technical data and moved on to _Leaders and capture information_. "Okay the planet's current leader or CIC (Commander in chief) is head Commander Cui," Spectre read, gaining a grunt of disapproval from his saiyan passenger. "It'll be a damn shame to have to see that slimy bastard again," Raditz said angrily as he noticed his scouter go over 9000.

"Heh you're telling me," Spectre said in an amused tone as he glanced over to _capture information_. "Alright the planet was conquered in age 737 by- oh, you should find this interesting, the planet was conquered in age 737 by your father Bardock and his squad," Spectre said, recognizing his Saiyan partner's sire's name. "737? Isn't that the age when Planet Vegeta was destroyed?" Raditz asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Spectre pondered the question for a second before responding. "Um, yes it was unfortunately his last mission before his death on planet Vegeta," Raditz's AI said with sorrow for his partner's loss.

After several minutes of silence, the long-haired Saiyan began to chuckle softly. "I had heard Kanassa was too tough for even Frieza's elite soldiers to take, of course it took my father and his squad to do what Frieza's men could not," he said with a smile.

"So how's that power level looking Raditz?" Spectre suddenly asked, hoping to change the subject. Recalling his scouter, Raditz glanced at it to see that it had just reached 16,000. "We're getting there," the Saiyan said; impatient to wait any longer, he pressed a button on his scouter to speed up the scanner.

"We should have it in a second," Raditz said in anticipation, excited to see what his new power level was. He watched in glee as the number rocketed past 20,000, 24,000, and 28,000 before finally stopping at 30,500.

"Wow, 30,500, 2500 more than my previous best, I'm even catching up to Nappa," the Saiyan warrior said with a smirk. Spectre let out a laugh "Yeah if you call being behind him by 7500 'catching up' then yeah you're definitely getting there," the AI teased, knowing that his comrade's superiority over him frustrated Raditz.

"Alright I get it, you can shut up now," the angry Saiyan grumbled. Spectre was about to continue provoking Raditz, when suddenly the pod's control console began beeping rapidly. "Oh, looks like our half hour wait is up," Spectre said as he looked through the space pod's camera at the approaching planet.

"What! But I've never been awake during a landing!" Raditz yelled. "Then I'd recommend you strap yourself in," Spectre responded, enjoying the Saiyan's moment of cowardice. Wasting no time, Raditz quickly strapped on the safety belt over his chest, held onto the two safety bars for dear life, and braced himself for impact.

As the three Saiyan space pods entered the planet's atmosphere, Raditz felt his ship begin to shake violently. "Enjoying the ride?" Spectre teased, "You're an asshole, you know," Raditz shouted through gritted teeth. "Takes one to know one," Spectre countered.

Wondering why they hadn't landed yet, the long-haired Saiyan looked out the window only to see the landing pads fast approaching, "Oh god!" he panicked as he leaned back into his seat. Only a few seconds after he did, the pods crashed into the landing pads. The impact alone likely would have broken Raditz's spine upon landing had it not been for his safety belt.

Breathing his second sigh of relief within the last half hour, the Saiyan warrior pressed the button on his safety belt. "Spectre, open the door," he ordered, without a word from the AI the door began slowly opening, streaming sunlight into the pod. "Spectre transfer to scouter," Raditz commanded, "Got it," the AI responded.

Hearing the familiar _beep_ of Spectre transferring to his scouter, Raditz climbed out of his space pod and stood on the door momentarily before taking his first step onto Planet Frieza No. 79. He walked only a few feet before hearing two other space pod doors opening, the Saiyan soldier turned to see his two comrades exiting their own ships.

The first was Nappa the largest and oldest of the squad, he was a tall muscular Saiyan and incredibly fit for his age. He had a goatee just above his lip, a completely bald head, and a tail wrapped around his waist. His armor was a similar model to that of Raditz with the only difference being the yellow accents rather than the brown ones Raditz sported, along with a purple scouter over his left eye. Nappa was a former general of the Saiyan army which gave him his aggressive attitude and his impressive combat abilities, he was also assigned by Prince Vegeta's father King Vegeta to protect and raise the Saiyan prince.

The second was Prince Vegeta himself who was the shortest and ironically the strongest of the three. He had flame-like black hair, and (like all Saiyans) a tail wrapped around his waist. His armor was also a similar model to that of Nappa and Raditz, but unlike his two comrades he additionally wore a blue jumpsuit underneath rather than leaving his arms and legs exposed, along with white gloves and white gold toed boots. The armor itself was completely white in color with gold accents in all the same places as Raditz and Nappa's armor models; he also wore a red scouter over his left eye.

Vegeta was a very prideful Saiyan, he had pride in his own power as well as the power of the Saiyans as a whole. Being a prince, one would expect that Vegeta wouldn't be very adept in combat, but that was not the case as Vegeta had been born with a lot of potential and received very advanced combat training at a young age, which easily made him one of the strongest Saiyans alive. But after planet Vegeta's destruction, it was fairly clear that Vegeta _was_ the strongest Saiyan alive.

"You weren't planning on leaving without us, were you Raditz?" Vegeta asked with a grin as he began stretching his arms after his two month long flight. "No Prince Vegeta, I was simply enjoying the view while waiting," Raditz responded respectfully. Nappa groaned and rubbed his neck, "I don't care who goes where as long as I get to relax," he muttered; "A bit cranky from the journey Nappa?" Vegeta taunted with a laugh.

Nappa was about to counter, when suddenly a man ran out to the landing pads gasping for breath, he stopped in front of the Saiyan trio and saluted. "Greetings Prince Vegeta, I hope you and your squad did well on Driscalia," the man said. "Who the hell are you?" Vegeta asked in an agitated tone due to this strange man's intrusion. "I am Captain Jamal of Commander Cui's security forces," the captain said formally. "I was ordered by the Commander himself to inform you that he wishes to see you as soon as possible," Jamal concluded.

Vegeta let out a chuckle, "Well Captain, I believe you know just as well as Cui does that our first priority upon arrival is to get to our quarters and report to Lord Frieza," the Saiyan prince said with a smirk; Vegeta then took a step towards the nervous captain and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him closer until the two were eye level. "Now Captain, you're going to tell Cui that we can come see him whenever we damn well please, understood?!" he shouted directly into Jamal's ear.

"Y-Yes sir!" the captain stammered nervously, fearing the wrath of the Saiyan prince. "Good," Vegeta almost whispered as he gave Jamal a hard shove to the ground.

"Now get out of my sight before I blast you to pieces," the prince ordered sternly. "Yes sir Prince Vegeta!" the captain yelled as he ran back into the station for dear life. "Humph, fool," Vegeta uttered before walking back to his two squad mates. "Let's get to our quarters," the Saiyan prince said gruffly, "With pleasure," Raditz said in a pleased tone.

The three Saiyans began walking to the elevator, once they reached it Nappa pushed the button, leaving the squad of Saiyans waiting for its arrival. After several short minutes, the elevator arrived and opened before Vegeta and his men. Just as the three began marching into the elevator, a voice called to them. "Prince Vegeta! Hold on a minute!" the voice shouted, the Saiyan trio turned to face the voice only to see one of the landing pad's workers.

"What do you want fool?!" Vegeta demanded angrily, livid at the fact that they had been interrupted yet again. The worker was a purple alien with yellow spots on his bulbous head, the armor he wore was identical to that of Raditz in design and color and he had an orange scouter over his left eye. He walked towards the squad and bowed, "Apologies for the intrusion Prince Vegeta, but its protocol for me to ask whether any of you experienced any technical issues during the journey," the strange worker stated.

Raditz turned towards the elevator as he waited for the prince to disintegrate the worker for his annoying boldness, but a few seconds later a familiar voice came from his scouter. "Raditz, technical troubles, hibernation system, any of this ringing a bell moron?" Spectre asserted, reminding his Saiyan partner of their ship's malfunction. Raditz's jaw dropped in realization, he turned to see the worker on his knees begging for his life while Vegeta held a small ball of purple energy in his palm.

"Prepare to die," Vegeta said harshly as he held the ball of energy dangerously close to the worker, "I-I'm sorry Prince Vegeta, please don't kill me," the worker pleaded. "Vegeta stop!" Raditz suddenly shouted, Vegeta turned to look at the low class Saiyan, "What was that Raditz?" he asked curiously yet angrily.

"Apologies Prince Vegeta but I actually do require the worker's services as my pod's hibernation system is malfunctioning," the long-haired Saiyan said as respectfully as he possibly could. He was hoping that the prince wouldn't execute him then and there for being the third person to interrupt him since their landing.

After several anxious seconds, Vegeta dissipated the ball of energy and turned away from the worker. "Very well, finish your technical issues and meet us at our quarters," Vegeta said to Raditz before entering the elevator. "Thank you your Majesty," the weaker Saiyan replied with a bow. The Saiyan prince merely nodded, just as Raditz turned away from the elevator, he heard Vegeta say "Oh and Raditz, do hurry up, we don't want to keep Lord Frieza waiting now do we?" before Raditz could respond the door had already closed.

Finishing his conversation with the prince, Raditz turned to the alien worker who had in the time, gotten up and brushed himself off. "Thank you sir, you saved my life," the purple alien said thankfully. The long-haired Saiyan grunted, "Don't look into it too much, as I said, I merely saved you because of my ship's malfunctioning hibernation system, besides that I could care less whether you live or die," Raditz said truthfully.

The purple worker shrugged, "Well whether you cared for my life or not you still saved me, so what was it that happened to your pod?" the worker asked. The two began walking towards the three Saiyans' ships as Raditz explained his situation. "-then I woke up a half hour early and was forced to wait it out awake," the Saiyan concluded as they reached his ship. "Hmm that's interesting, I've never heard of a Pod's hibernation system malfunctioning, out of curiosity is your ship equipped with an Artificial Intelligence unit?" the worker asked.

The Saiyan warrior nodded, "Yes it is, but he's currently transferred to my scouter as is protocol," Raditz said as he tapped the side of his scouter. "Well would you mind if I borrowed the AI momentarily? Its assistance would make this much faster," the alien worker pleaded. Raditz thought for a minute before coming to the conclusion that he wouldn't need Spectre for their report to Frieza, and the fact that Spectre could be transferred back to him at any time.

"Alright, I don't see any problem with that," Raditz said as he pushed a button to turn on his scouter so he could order the transfer. "Spectre, transfer to-" he then realized that he required the worker's name so that Spectre would be able to efficiently locate the new scouter. Raditz turned to the large-headed worker, "What did you say your was?" he asked suddenly, the purple alien snapped to attention as he had not expected the Saiyan to speak to him again until the transfer was complete.

"Oh-uh, its Appule sir," Appule answered awkwardly, Raditz turned away, "Alright Appule, Spectre! Transfer to Appule's scouter," he ordered. Without a word from the AI, an audible beep came from Raditz's scouter implying that Spectre had left, followed by a sound from Appule's scouter indicating Spectre's successful transfer.

"Good, now be sure to transfer Spectre back to me once your done with the ship," Raditz commanded. He gained a nod and salute from Appule, "Yes sir!" he responded obediently. The Saiyan warrior smirked as the alien got to work before racing off to meet Nappa and Vegeta at their quarters.

* * *

After several short minutes, Raditz arrived at the Saiyan's quarters. He noticed that the door was unlocked and pressed the button to open it, he then stepped inside and looked around the room. The living area was nothing special, it had a blue tile floor with basic brown furniture, a small television mounted on the wall, and a large holocommunicator in the far left area of the room.

Raditz looked for his two comrades only to see them sitting on the couch, Vegeta was flipping through all the boring Frieza propaganda on the television, while Nappa appeared to be arguing with his AI Ghost who appeared as a purple hologram being projected from his scouter.

"No, there's no way that slimy bastard Cui is as strong as Vegeta," Nappa said in amused disbelief. "Nah it's true, Cui's power level is 40,000, same as Vegeta's," Ghost stated. Suddenly, a red hologram appeared above Vegeta's scouter and began talking, "Actually Ghost, Prince Vegeta's power level increased to 45,000 after the mission on planet Driscalia," the hologram corrected in an elegant tone.

"Royal, I didn't order you to come online," Vegeta scolded harshly, "Apologies Prince Vegeta, I was simply defending your honor," the AI called Royal said apologetically. At that moment, Raditz decided to make himself known by loudly clearing his throat, causing everyone to look his way. "It's about damn time," Vegeta said as he turned off the TV and stood up, along with Nappa.

Raditz shrugged as the three Saiyans walked to the holocommunicator. Vegeta bent down began typing in the code to Frieza's private channel, several seconds later the hologram of Frieza appeared above the device, causing the Saiyan trio to instantly kneel.

Frieza was a short Arcosian with pink lightly striped skin with a patch of white in the center of his face, a long pink tail with a purple edge, and a large purple bulb in the top of his head surrounded by a white covering and two pointy horns poking out. He was wearing the top half of the basic armor model, it was light purple along with light brown accents. He also wore two gantlets over his wrists and two shin guards on his legs. Although he was technically their master, the sight of Frieza disgusted the Saiyan squad.

"Lord Frieza," the three said in unison. "Monkeys," Frieza replied as he knew they loathed being called monkeys.

"You're late monkeys, I expected this report five minutes ago," Frieza accused. "Apologies Lord Frieza, there were… complications," Vegeta offered, hoping that Frieza wouldn't ask specifically what happened for Raditz's sake. "Whatever, just tell me about Driscalia," Frieza rushed, trying to move on to business.

"Very well Lord Frieza," Vegeta said, relieved that Frieza had not pressed the issue. Raditz was the first to stand and relay his contribution to the invasion, "Lord Frieza," he greeted with a bow. "Ah the weakling monkey," Frieza mocked with a grin on his face.

Raditz gritted his teeth, since he was a child on Planet Vegeta, all the children and instructors had always called him a weakling before beating him up. Needless to say, the insult brought back some painful memories.

The long-haired Saiyan managed to bypass the insult and continue his report, "Well Lord Frieza, Driscalia seemed to have no planetary defenses such as a shield or anti-ship weapons, which made our landing very easy," he explained quickly yet calmly. He then went on to the planet's technological resources, "And after purging several of the planet's main cities, we discovered no particularly interesting laboratories, the most we found were some labs working on medicine ten times weaker than the ones currently at our disposal," Raditz concluded swiftly.

Frieza smiled, "Very well, now onto the city defenses and warriors," the evil emperor said, prompting Raditz to kneel once again and the former Saiyan general Nappa to rise.

"Lord Frieza," Nappa said with a bow similar to the one Raditz had done. Unlike with Raditz, Frieza had no insulting comment for the bald-headed Saiyan. "The cities had no major borders or defenses, and their warriors were… pathetic to say the least, using simple weapons such as swords or spears rather than any energy weapons like our soldiers' arm cannons," Nappa added. He distinctly remembered how easily the Driscalian fighters had gone down and how worthless the weapons they carried were.

Frieza chuckled lightly, "What a shame, and in conclusion, tell me about the final battle," he said. Vegeta was the final of the three to stand, he bowed and addressed Frieza as the other two had, and gave his report. "Well milord, Raditz, Nappa, and I completely wiped out 6 of the nine large cities," the Saiyan prince began. "But when we arrived at the 7th city, all the warriors and civilians surrendered to us and agreed to pledge allegiance to your empire," Vegeta finished.

Frieza pondered the squad's report for a few minutes before giving them the result. "I've come to a decision, considering what the bald monkey said about the planet's warriors and weapons, and what the weakling monkey had said about the planet having no significant technology, the planet's population is of no use to us. I will be sending a squad to eliminate them within the hour," the tyrant announced.

Vegeta and his squad showed no reaction to the decision. They hadn't cared in the slightest for the fate of the Driscalians.

"As for you three, you will be contacted the day after tomorrow by Dodoria for your next assignment, am I understood?" Frieza asked. "Yes Lord Frieza!" the Saiyans said once again in unison as the cosmic Emperor's hologram faded away. The Saiyan trio stood up and walked over to their quarters' dining area seeing as none of them had eaten in two months.

Twenty minutes later, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz were sitting at the dining table eating, each of them demolishing a piece of meat straight from the bone. "The Saiyan metabolism will never cease to amaze me," Royal joked as he and Ghost observed the three warriors savagely tear through the meat.

"I swear, someday we're going to destroy that Arcosian bastard," Nappa grumbled between bites. Vegeta looked at him and said "We stand no chance against him."

"The difference between Frieza and us, is that he has an army while we're just three Saiyans," he continued. Raditz decided to cut in "We need to try, we can't live under him for the rest of our lives, we're Saiyans! The strongest race in the galaxy!" he added, as he stood from his chair and slammed a fist down on the table. Vegeta rose from his own chair and stared Raditz dead in the eyes, "So what's your brilliant Idea for taking on Frieza's army? Most of his best men are stronger than me let alone you!" he roared. Realizing the prince's point, the low class Saiyan sank back down into his seat. "We must bide our time, wait for the opportunity to arise," he said softly.

Suddenly, Vegeta's scouter began to beep, "Incoming transmission," Royal informed. Vegeta walked over to his scouter, put it on, and answered the call. "Yes?" he asked calmly, "Hello Vegeta," said a familiarly distasteful voice. "Cui," the Saiyan prince sneered. "Oh, you do remember me, so how are you and that barrel of monkeys of yours doing?" Cui asked in a mocking tone.

"Cut the crap Cui! What do you want?" Vegeta shot, growing tired of his rival's attitude. Cui began laughing before he responded. "Not much, I heard you threatened one of my men, not that that's unusual for a savage like you," he said.

"I get the idea that you don't want to come see me," Cui whimpered in a fake sad voice. "It would be preferable yes," the short Saiyan countered, the smirk returning to his face. "Well that's fine, I just wanted you to know that I'm holding a little competition," the indigo commander offered.

Vegeta's amused look instantly turned to curiosity, "Competition? What kind of competition?" the Saiyan prince asked. Cui once again laughed, "I knew you'd be interested, but I'm afraid I can only tell you in person," he explained. Vegeta thought for a brief moment, "Alright, I'll play your game Cui, I'll be there," the Saiyan prince said confidently.

"I'll be looking forward to it, meet me at the northern sparring arena, and bring the other two monkeys with you, they'll want to see this," the commander concluded before disabling the connection. The Saiyan prince turned to see that Raditz and Nappa had finished eating, "Come on you two," Vegeta said as he began walking towards the door, "What? Where are we going?" Nappa asked curiously, Vegeta faced him, "To see our old friend Cui."

* * *

It took roughly half an hour to reach the sparring arena Cui had mentioned, when they arrived, they entered the spectator area. As they walked in, they looked through the tough viewing glass to see Cui mercilessly beating one of his men.

The soldier was on the ground coughing blood while Cui stomped on him. After about a minute, Cui gave one final stomp, crushing the man's left lung and causing him to cough out a final clot of blood, killing him instantly.

The indigo commander then walked into the spectator area and faced the Saiyan trio. "Good to see you monkeys," he greeted, "OK, we're here, what's the competition?" Vegeta asked. Cui smiled, "Glad you asked, well the main premise is if you can defeat me in battle, you get 50,000 credits," the commander said. Cui chuckled "But if you lose, well…" he gestured to the bloody corpse on the ground.

"Alright let's go," Vegeta challenged, cracking his knuckles. "I like the enthusiasm Vegeta but hold on, I'd like to have a word with this one first," Cui said, walking up to Raditz. Raditz didn't react to Vegeta's rival approaching him. "You're Raditz, son of Bardock right?" Raditz gave no answer. "I'll take that as a yes, your father was quite the fighter, and did you know it was he who originally purged this planet?" Cui asked.

"I'd heard yes," the long-haired Saiyan responded, the commander smirked. "Is what they say about you true? That you're the weakest of Prince Vegeta's squad and was only assigned to it because of your father's reputation," he provoked.

Raditz felt his blood beginning to boil, "This planet was his last mission you know, before he went back home to get obliterated with the rest of those stupid apes," Cui finished. Raditz snapped, Cui had crossed the line. He stepped towards him and stared directly in his eyes, "That's it! I'm tired of being insulted and mocked by the likes of you and Frieza!" he shouted, causing Cui to take a step back.

The enraged Saiyan dropped into his fighting stance, "CUI! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A MATCH! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

[A/N] All right that's the first chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans, I hope you enjoyed it. Also if you want to give me some feedback (positive or negative) than leave me a review. Anyways, I should have the next chapter up by this coming Saturday (or Dec 20th 2014) so have a great day and this is SilverSaiyan44 signing out.


	2. Chapter 2 The Opportunity

[A/N] Hey guys this is SilverSaiyan44 again back with the second chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. I've gotten more used to the format of Fanfiction, which means that this chapter will be an improvement in terms of quality. I worked really hard to finish this chapter for today (I'll admit I spent a bit too much of my free time not writing) but I managed to pull through. I'd also like to apologize in advance if you find this chapter lazily written or rushed. I did have to write fast to get this out on time so I'm sorry if I missed any mistakes in editing. Anyways I hope you enjoy this one, and I'll be doing review responses at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Opportunity**

Everyone in the room was shocked at Raditz's sudden challenge. After several seconds of silence, Cui burst out laughing, "Alright monkey, it's your death wish," he said as he walked into the arena. Raditz motioned to follow him before being stopped by Vegeta who had an obviously displeased look on his face.

"Raditz, you're making a mistake," the Saiyan prince warned. Raditz grunted, "Maybe I am, but I'd rather die by his hand than live under Frieza any longer," he replied with a straight look on his face. Vegeta thought momentarily, he then stepped out of his way, "It's your life, waste it if you wish," he murmured.

The low class Saiyan nodded, tossed his scouter to Nappa, and stepped into the arena. It was a fairly large arena, it had a rectangular shape, a red tile floor, and two viewing areas on the left and right respectively. He saw Cui on the opposite side of the arena with his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

Raditz gritted his teeth as he remembered how the slimy bastard had insulted his family and his race. Suddenly the voice of the arena's VI snapped the long-haired Saiyan out of his thoughts, "the match will be between Head Commander Cui, and Low Class Soldier Raditz," it began.

The VI then went on to explain the rules. "The rules of this match are: If the challenger is able to defeat Commander Cui by knocking him out, and _not_ killing him," It seemed to emphasize the word not. "-Then he will be the victor, however, if Commander Cui is the winner, then the challenger shall be killed on the spot," it concluded.

"Seems fair," Nappa grunted sarcastically from the spectator area.

"The match will commence in ten seconds, good luck to you both," the VI said in its typically cheerful tone. As the VI started counting down from ten, Raditz began formulating a strategy to take Cui down. He hadn't seen the commander fight before, but what he had noticed was the way he carried himself. He was obviously confident in his abilities, perhaps too confident.

Being a fairly weak fighter in his youth, his father had taught Raditz that even if an opponent was stronger than him, his enemy's confidence could lead to his downfall.

"3, 2," the VI chanted. The Saiyan warrior stared Cui directly in the eyes as the VI said 1. Then faster than a speeding bullet, the two charged at each other. Raditz started the match by throwing a punch right for Cui's face, but the commander simply stepped back, dodging the attack. The Saiyan followed it up with a knee to the stomach but once again Cui managed to block it.

The indigo commander immediately followed his block up with a hard punch to the Saiyan warrior's nose, sending him flying across the room into a wall.

Meanwhile in the spectator area, while most of the soldiers watched the fight in silence, one Litt soldier was rooting for Cui. "Yeah Commander! Go! Destroy that pathetic monkey!" the avian faced being cheered. Nappa growled, he was tempted to break the little bastard's neck, "Relax Nappa," Vegeta suddenly said. The former Saiyan general noticed that Vegeta had not broken his gaze from the fight.

Raditz got up slowly, he felt something trickling down his nose, he wiped it to confirm that it was indeed blood. Ignoring it, the long-haired Saiyan quickly regained his composure and strategically fired a volley of energy blasts to Cui's right before disappearing.

The commander of Frieza Planet No. 79 began deflecting the blasts into the walls and ground, when suddenly Raditz appeared on his left and struck him with two punches to his left shoulder and head, and a hard kick to the rib.

"Nice trick monkey," Cui mocked. Raditz swiftly pounced at the commander only to receive a hard punch to the gut, causing him to cough blood. "But not nice enough," the indigo alien finished as he watched the saiyan wince on the ground.

The spectators of the match cheered for the low class Saiyan's seemingly inevitable defeat. Suddenly a green hologram appeared over Raditz's scouter, "Hey guys I'm back," Spectre greeted. The AI then looked over to see his Saiyan partner doing battle with the planet's commander, "What is that idiot doing?!" Spectre asked in shock.

"It seems that Raditz has made the foolish decision to battle Cui," Royal responded in his usual elegant manor. "Raditz is no fool," Vegeta barked, causing them all to turn to him. "But Prince Vegeta, was it not you who advised against Raditz fighting Cui?" Royal noted. The Saiyan prince chuckled, "Yes Royal you're right, I did suggest Raditz not to fight Cui," he admitted. "But I had my own reasons for doing it, partly because I wanted to fight that slimy bastard myself, and partly because I didn't want another Saiyan to lose his life," Vegeta said solemnly.

Back in the arena, Cui grew tired of watching the long-haired Saiyan squirm. "The rumors were true then, you really are a weakling," the commander hissed. The word weakling repeated in Raditz's head as he remembered all the people that had called him it before, his fellow Saiyans in his combat school, his instructors, and even his father sometimes during training.

Raditz suddenly felt something growing inside of him, a sudden surge of power energized by his rage. "I-I am no... weakling," he said slowly as he forced himself up, "I AM RADITZ! AND I'M NO WEAKLING!" he yelled. The Saiyan warrior powered up and rushed the commander at blinding speeds.

He struck Cui with a fast punch to the face, sending the indigo commander flying across the room. But Raditz wasn't done there, he snap-vanished behind Cui and stuck his knee out, catching the approaching commander's back and gaining a satisfying _squeal _from it.

The Saiyan smirked before snap-vanishing to Cui's right and delivering two punches and a knee to his chest, pushing him into the left wall.

The spectators watched in awe at the low class Saiyan's swift comeback. "N-No! This is impossible!" cried the avian faced being that had been rooting for Cui. Nappa smiled at the Litt's frustration before turning to see Vegeta watching the match with extreme interest. "Where is this coming from? His power level is skyrocketing," the Saiyan prince said in disbelief as he watched the number on his scouter rise incredibly fast. He then noticed the growing purple ball of energy in his comrade's right hand.

"This is unreal, I was destroying you a minute ago," Cui gasped, it was Raditz's turn to chuckle. "I guess you were overconfident in your abilities, to be beaten by a low class monkey," the Saiyan mocked.

"Grr, I WON'T LET YOU MOCK ME! I AM A COMMANDING OFFICER!" Cui roared as he lunged towards the insolent Saiyan. Raditz responded by intercepting him in the middle of the arena, the commander threw a fast punch which Raditz easily dodged. The long-haired Saiyan followed up the dodge with a lightning-fast kick to Cui's right temple, once again sending the indigo commander flying across the arena.

As soon as Cui began hurtling towards the back wall, Raditz looked to the charging attack in his right hand. He held his right hand over his shoulder, **"Saturday Crush!"** The Saiyan warrior shouted as he threw the large ball of energy towards the now terrified commander.

An arc of lightning left Raditz's hand with the attack, it traveled at intense speeds straight for Cui. "NOOO!" the indigo commander screamed as the Saturday Crush collided with him.

There was a flash of purple, momentarily blinding Raditz and all the spectators, followed by the explosion.

All the spectators watched in anticipation to see whether it was the end, "Is it over?" Ghost asked curiously. Vegeta eyed his scouter intently, hoping that Cui's power level would be gone.

Raditz watched the smoke intently. He felt drained after firing the attack, all the extra energy he had gained from his rage had vanished, disappeared in the fury of the Saturday Crush. The low class Saiyan knew that if the commander had survived, it was over. There was no way he would be able to keep up with the stronger fighter in his current condition. Then, after what felt like hours, footsteps were heard approaching him. As the figure exited the cloud of smoke, it was shown that it was indeed Cui.

The commander had not fared well from the attack. Burns covered his entire body, the whole right half of his armor was destroyed revealing more of his scaly indigo skin, and he had a look of pure unadulterated rage on his face.

"You're dead," Cui said grimly. The enraged commander charged Raditz at blinding speeds, a red aura emanating from him as if to exemplify his extreme anger.

Rather than throw a punch or kick, Cui simply rammed into Raditz. Head butting him in the chest, causing the Saiyan warrior to land several meters away on his side. Cui began laughing slowly as he held both of his hands out, red spheres of energy appeared in both of his palms. His laughter intensified as he began firing a volley of energy blasts directly at Raditz, each one causing a small explosion as it collided.

Back in the spectator area, the Litt soldier among others began cheering for their commander's triumphant return. Nappa was getting angrier and angrier as the cheering went on, "Calm down Nappa," Vegeta cautioned. "How can you be calm? Raditz is going to die," the former saiyan general said in disbelief. "Raditz put this on himself," the prince said coldly. Nappa noticed that Vegeta had changed his attitude about the low class Saiyan challenging Cui as soon as he'd seen Raditz's explosion of rage. He also said it in a way not only to convince him, but to convince himself.

Cui was having the time of his life, blasting up the pathetic monkey that dared to humiliate him. After several minutes, the indigo commander ceased his barrage of energy blasts. He snap-vanished behind the injured Saiyan and gave him a hard kick to the back, launching him across the blood-stained floor.

The commander once again snap-vanished next to Raditz. But this time instead of attacking him directly, he grabbed the Saiyan by his long mane of hair and held him up like some kind of trophy. "Someone needs a haircut," the indigo commander teased, insulting the Saiyan's long hair.

As he was holding Raditz with his left hand, he placed his right hand on the Saiyan's back and blasted him to the other side of the room once again. But instead of pursuing him like he had previously, he began charging his energy as high as possible.

While Cui was charging up, Raditz slowly got up on one knee as he couldn't stand due to one of his legs being damaged during the energy blast barrage. He watched the indigo commander channel all of his power and wondered if this would be the end, if this would be the day he died. He wouldn't feel bad if he died here, as he had told Vegeta, he would rather die by Cui's hand than continue to live under Frieza.

He knew he had meant that… right? There was nothing more in this world for him, his race was gone, he was constantly mocked and insulted by Frieza's men, and he had no family to care about.

Suddenly a triumphant roar snapped Raditz out of his thoughts, Cui had finished charging and was preparing to strike. "Time to reunite you with your old man," the indigo commander taunted. He flew straight for the injured Saiyan. Mid-flight he cocked his fist back, preparing a punch that Raditz knew would likely cave in his skull.

The long-haired Saiyan closed his eyes and turned away, hoping the death would be quick and painless. He heard Cui utter some sort of battle cry and his fist swing, and then, nothing. Was he dead? He hadn't felt anything hit him. Raditz slowly opened his eyes and instead of the spirit world, he saw Prince Vegeta holding Cui's right wrist with a smile on his face.

Cui was bewildered, "V-Vegeta?! What are you doing? This match is between me and the weakl-" the commander was cut off by a sudden punch to the face by the prince, sending him flying until he crashed into the back wall. Suddenly an alarm sounded, "Unauthorized presence detected," the arena's VI announced.

"Prince Vegeta, this match is between Head Commander Cui and Low Class Soldier Raditz, please exit the premises immediately or you will be detai-" the VI was cut off by the Saiyan prince blasting its terminal on the wall, disabling it.

Vegeta grinned as he put both his hands together at his side and began charging a purple attack.

When the attack was finished charging, he began laughing manically. "Enjoy hell Cui!" the Saiyan prince said joyfully. **"Galick Gun, Fire!" **he screamed as he fired the large purple beam straight for the wounded commander. The attack did significant damage to Cui, blowing off the other side of his chest piece and burning him up, leaving the indigo commander bleeding profusely as he attempted to cling to his life.

Suddenly, the spectators on the right side of the arena began cheering for the oppressive commander's defeat. This confused the Saiyan prince because the soldiers on the left where he and Nappa had been sitting, had done nothing but cheer on Cui.

Disregarding it as pure coincidence, Vegeta smirked as he pointed his open palm at the cheering audience and fired a barrage of energy blasts through the protective glass, completely decimating the soldiers.

Raditz glanced over at the left spectator area's door and noticed it was partly destroyed, he assumed that Vegeta had destroyed the door while racing in to save him. At the sound of breaking glass, the long-haired Saiyan looked to the left side's window and saw that it was shattered. He also saw the body of a Litt with a clearly broken neck lying amongst the shards of glass. Raditz peered through the broken window to see Nappa with his thumb up, smiling, and with several bodies around him.

"Hey," Vegeta called, the low class Saiyan turned to see the prince with his hand outstretched. He took it and Vegeta helped pull him up, as he stood on his left leg, he cringed in pain. "Relax, you're still injured, Nappa will take you to the medical bay shortly," Vegeta said.

Raditz nodded and looked to the Saiyan prince, "Why did you intervene?" he asked. Vegeta chuckled, "What, are you disappointed?" he teased. "No, I was just wondering why you would help me even after you said it was my life to waste," the injured Saiyan responded.

Vegeta looked away, "I thought about it for a while," he admitted. "Until I realized that in fighting Cui you were defending your pride, a Saiyan's most definable quality," he said proudly. "And besides Raditz, it's like you told us, we've bided our time, now our opportunity to strike has arisen, and we're going to take it," the prince vowed.

At that time, Nappa broke down the damaged door to the left spectator area and joined his two squad mates. "That's those weaklings dead, what's the plan now?" the burly Saiyan asked. Vegeta smiled, "Good work Nappa," he praised. "Now, you're going to take Raditz down to the medical bay while I work on my own part of the plan," the shorter Saiyan ordered.

"With all due respect Prince Vegeta, I don't think they will allow Raditz into the medical bay after what happened here," Royal noted. "Very true Royal, except for the fact that they don't know yet and I don't intend on them finding out until it's far too late," Vegeta countered.

"Let's get moving," the squad leader ordered. Nappa let Raditz put an arm over his shoulder for support. Just as the three Saiyans were about to separate, they heard the sound of laughter in a low tone. The trio turned to see that the source of the laughter was none other than Cui who was still on the verge of death.

The Saiyan squad approached the dying commander. "So, you're still alive, let's fix that shall we," Vegeta said threateningly. "Wait!" Cui cried, "I have something to say."

The Saiyan prince growled, "Save it for your men in the next world, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you," he taunted as he charged a small energy blast. "I know what really happened to Planet Vegeta," he announced. "What!?" the three Saiyans shouted, the energy blast dissipating from Vegeta's palm.

The indigo commander chuckled weakly. "You know that old rumor, the one about your planet's guardian? Picture Lord Frieza as your planet's guardian," Cui suggested in a riddling tone. Vegeta suddenly lashed out, grabbing Cui by the throat, "Enough of your games Cui! Tell us the truth!" the Saiyan prince demanded.

As soon as Cui related Frieza to Planet Vegeta's guardian, Raditz immediately thought back to his nightmare. He remembered the strange cloaked figure that controlled meteors and destroyed his home planet before his very eyes. He felt a sharp pain in his head as a vision surfaced in his mind, it was the cloaked figure slowly removing its hood to reveal… "Frieza," the injured Saiyan muttered.

Cui snorted, "He always had feared a Saiyan rebellion, today proves he was right," he said. The commander of Frieza Planet No. 79 had a final violent cough, spitting up blue blood straight into Vegeta's face.

As his rival died in his arms, the Prince of all Saiyans wiped the blood off his face, and threw the burnt corpse on the ground. He then pointed his index and middle finger at the deceased commander, launching a small white attack that completely obliterated the body.

"Nice fireworks," Vegeta mused. He turned to see Nappa and Raditz with stunned looks on their faces due to his "mistreatment" of Cui's corpse. "The hell are you two gawking at? Get to the damn medical bay!" he ordered angrily. "Yes your Majesty," Raditz and Nappa replied in unison as Nappa practically carried his injured comrade out the arena door.

"Prince Vegeta, would you like to discuss your feelings on the matter?" Royal asked the prince as he saw the mix of emotions going through his head. "No Royal, there's no time, we have to move on with the plan," Vegeta said sternly. "As you wish sir," the AI responded obediently.

* * *

As soon as the two were halfway down the hall, Nappa asked "So, what do you think Cui meant in his last words?" The long-haired Saiyan shrugged, (which was difficult in his position) he hadn't been fully sure of the answer himself. "Well if I were to guess, I'd say he meant that Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta," Ghost said bluntly.

Spectre burst out laughing at his fellow AI's up-front attitude. Raditz and Nappa had found the comment less amusing and more shocking that they had been working for 24 years under an evil Tyrant that caused the genocide of their race. "Oh, sorry," Spectre apologized as he saw the saddened looks on the Saiyan's faces.

"So Raditz, you preformed pretty well against Cui," the former Saiyan general complimented, attempting to change the subject from their race's demise. Raditz grunted, "If you call throwing a tantrum and getting my ass kicked 'pretty well' then you'd be right," the low class warrior grumbled.

"Aw don't be so hard on yourself, since you started training with me and Vegeta you've definitely become an improvement over that pathetic cry baby you were when you first joined the squad," Nappa said with a hearty laugh. "Gee thanks, that's so comforting," Raditz murmured sarcastically.

At that moment, the two Saiyans reached the door of the medical bay. Rather than push the button to open the door, Ghost simply accessed it remotely, opening it as the duo approached.

The room had a fairly simple design, it had the same dark yellow floor as the hallways. It only consisted of two main areas: the _healing quadrant_, where soldiers injured in sparring matches or on purging missions come to heal in the rejuvenation chambers. And the _surgical table_, where the doctors did direct surgery if necessary along with "experiments" on prisoners and voluntary test subjects.

"Hey doc!" Nappa shouted as soon as they entered the room. A brown skinned reptilian doctor with an orange mohawk and the top half of a suit of battle armor with a flowing white cloak quickly approached the two. "Oh dear, what happened to him," the doctor asked, pointing to Raditz. "He was beaten in a sparring match against Commander Cui, I'm amazed he let the poor bastard live," Nappa fabricated, thinking on his toes of a believable story for Raditz's condition.

The reptilian doctor gasped, "Well that's horrible, hand him over to these men here, we'll have him sorted immediately," he said, gesturing to the two medical officers. "Thank you, I appreciate it," the burly Saiyan pouted as he handed his injured comrade to the men. The two AIs were having a hard time containing themselves from Nappa's terrible acting, they were forced to shut themselves off for fear of blowing the former general's cover.

"Here's his scouter by the way," Nappa sighed in his fake depression, handing the green scouter to the head doctor.

"We'll let you know as soon as he's out of the tank sir," the doctor said softly as he took the scouter. "Thank you again," Nappa concluded as he walked out the door he entered through. As soon as the door shut behind him, a wicked grin formed on his face, "Idiots," the old Saiyan remarked.

* * *

After Nappa had left the medical bay, he had contacted Vegeta who ordered him to meet him at the main terminal room in the same building as the arena. It had taken the former general twenty minutes to walk to the terminal room.

When he arrived, he noticed a large burning hole in the terminal room's door. Nappa casually walked through it as if it wasn't there.

The room was covered in corpses. Nappa walked past one who was lying in a pool of his own blood, another who was leaned against one of the terminals with a gaping hole in his chest, and one more who was tucked into the corner on his side with his right arm missing.

With all the gore the bald Saiyan had seen and caused, the sight hadn't made him flinch. He noticed the Saiyan prince standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed, staring at all the monitors.

"Looks like you've been busy," the bald Saiyan commented. "Where's Raditz?" Vegeta asked casually. "I took the crybaby to the medbay as ordered," Nappa joked. "So what have you come up with?" the burly man asked.

The Saiyan prince turned to face Nappa, "Well, I took this place out as you can plainly see," the flame-haired prince said, waving both his hands around as if to show off his work. "Then I uploaded Royal into the main terminal, and he hacked his way into the station's main computer network," he explained.

"What's he going to do in there?" Nappa questioned, "That would be the next phase of my plan," Vegeta said with a smirk. "I'm going to have Royal temporarily jam all long range communications," the prince began. "Once the communications are jammed, we need to attack all four of the com-towers, when the towers are wiped out, victory is ours. We can then freely dispose of the planet's residents," Vegeta finished with a triumphant laugh.

Suddenly, the red hologram of Royal appeared over the main terminal. "Actually Prince Vegeta, I was wondering if I may ask General Nappa a question," the AI requested politely.

"Sure, go ahead," the Saiyan prince said with a shrug. "Thank you sir," Royal turned to Nappa. "General Nappa, I was curious if you would be alright with uploading Ghost to the mainframe, with a job like this, another AI would be useful," Vegeta's AI pleaded. The bald Saiyan nodded, "Sure thing," he pressed several buttons on his scouter and transferred his AI unit into the mainframe.

"Thank you General Nappa, I very much appreciate it," Royal said thankfully. A few seconds later, Royal had calibrated Ghost into the system and set up a job for him to perform. The red hologram of the AI appeared before Vegeta, "Prince Vegeta, we are ready for the hack, would you like us to proceed?" it asked.

"Give me a minute Royal," the Saiyan prince ordered. He turned to the former general, "One more thing Nappa, while you're wiping out the guards, if you see any of them retreating for the main facility, eliminate them immediately," Vegeta explained.

"Why's that?" the bald Saiyan wondered. "Because, if any of those soldiers make it to the medical bay, in Raditz's current position they could easily execute him, and I'm not letting that happen," the flame-haired warrior exclaimed.

"Understood your majesty," Nappa said with a bow. "Good, now follow me," Vegeta commanded as he began walking towards the large hole in the door. Nappa quickly followed suit.

The two exited the destroyed door and walked to the left. They came across a large window built into the wall, the Saiyan duo looked out the window to see a gigantic tower with a long antenna. "See that? That's the north eastern tower, I will be taking that one along with the north western tower while you will be focusing on similar towers to the south east and west. Do I make myself clear?" the prince asked sternly.

"Crystal," Nappa responded. As the large Saiyan began walking away, he heard Vegeta call to him, "Oh and Nappa," the former general turned to face him. The shorter Saiyan smirked. "On your way out, don't try to use the arena as a shortcut, I had Royal double lock it so nobody would find out what happened there," he said.

The bald man nodded, "Yes sir," he barked with a salute before continuing on his way.

After the burly Saiyan had left, Vegeta pressed a button on his scouter, "Royal, initiate the hack on my mark," the prince ordered. "We are ready when you are sir," the AI responded. "Good, activate the hack in five seconds," the Saiyan commanded. "Acknowledged, initiating hacking sequence in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 initiate." The lights flickered as soon as the hack was activated, the green light on top of the com-tower's antenna turned red.

Vegeta smiled, "Let the games begin."

* * *

[A/N] Alright, there's chapter two of Revenge of the Saiyans. You may have noticed it's shorter than the first chapter, this is because the previous chapter was special being that… well it was the first. The average number of words for a normal chapter will be: 4-6K, while occasionally an important or special chapter will be 7-8K. I hope the shortness of this chapter didn't disappoint any of you. Anyways, onto review responses.

Review (Ch. 1): Awesome Start! I can't wait for the next update. I guess I'll see you in the next chapter!

-SinisterofRage

Reply: Thanks so much man, I'm really happy that my first review was that positive and so soon after I put up the first chapter. I see you being a loyal fan of mine and I hope you enjoy this story I've written. Take care and have a nice day. :)

Review (Ch. 1): This has a lot of potential, I can't wait to see what happens next! Kill him Raditz! XD

\- RaditzSSJ

Reply: Thank you, you have no clue how much that means to me. I see by your name that you're a fellow Raditz fan (he's my favorite character) so I hope I haven't disappointed you with my portrayal of him in my story, and I hope his epic match with Cui was to your liking. Have a nice day. :)

And that's about it, I just want you guys to know that the few reviews I have right now doesn't bother me. In fact I'm overjoyed that you've given me feedback so soon since I started. Also if you've read my story so far and you haven't reviewed, do it if you'd like as I don't want to pressure you into a decision. Anyways, the next chapter should be up by this Thursday (or Dec 25th 2014) so have an awesome day and this is SilverSaiyan44, signing out.


	3. Chapter 3 Escape

[A/N] Merry Christmas my loyal readers, this is SilverSaiyan44 back once again with the third chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. You may have noticed that I went back and edited the previous chapters slightly, nothing huge just a few spelling and grammar corrections and separating scenes with lines. Other than that, I've got nothing else to say. Review responses at the end of the chapter same as last time. I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Escape**

"Prince Vegeta, the hack was successful," Royal reported. "If my calculations are correct, the long range communications should be down for roughly an hour," the AI continued. "Good work Royal, now I just have to get in there and wipe them all out before they can contact help from their scouters," Vegeta said as he prepared to lunge out the window.

"Actually sir, I'd accounted for this and with Ghost's assistance I managed to lower the range on all scouters in the tower's vicinity by 50%" Royal explained. The Saiyan prince grinned, "You've thought of everything, impressive," he praised.

Vegeta turned on his scouter's scanner to test the limitation. He looked at the first com-tower he planned on taking out, despite the tower only being 100 feet away, he got no reading from the scouter. "Damn, you really did shorten the range," he marveled.

Suddenly, the prince's scouter alerted him to several power levels below him. He looked through the window at the ground only to see a squad of soldiers and their captain marching through the area, presumably doing their rounds. Vegeta smirked, "The bloodshed has to start somewhere," he said.

The Saiyan prince pointed a hand at the window and let out a burst of energy, completely shattering it. Before the soldiers had a chance to hear the glass hit the ground, Vegeta flew out the window at top speed catching the captain by surprise with a hard punch to the head, sending him crashing through a building several meters away.

The flame-haired warrior turned to look at the group of petrified soldiers who had just watched him execute their captain. "I'd recommend you not struggle when I kill you to avoid a death as painful as your captain's," he warned.

One of the humanoid soldiers clenched his fists at the Saiyan prince, "You monkey bastard," he said angrily. The soldier lunged at Vegeta, eager to end the monkey prince for his so-called superiority. The man threw a punch at Vegeta who easily caught it, "You'll have to do better than that if you wish to challenge me," the Saiyan taunted.

Vegeta gave the soldier a quick punch to the stomach, causing him to bend over in pain. He then put both his hands together and smashed the grunt back into the platoon, "Let's end this quickly," the Saiyan warrior said as he pointed his index and middle finger at the fallen man. **"Dirty Fireworks!" **he shouted, launching the small white attack at the soldier, causing a huge explosion that obliterated the man that attacked him, and killed all the soldiers around him.

"Hmm, simple tricks," Vegeta said to himself as he began walking towards the first com-tower.

* * *

While the prince was eliminating the soldiers around his first com-tower, Nappa had made his way to his own tower.

He walked up to the two guards stationed at the door, "Hey, I need to enter this tower," he requested. "Sorry sir, but we've been given specific orders to not let anyone in or out during the communication error," one of the guards explained. Nappa sighed "The one time I try to be nice, **Volcano Explosion!" **he shouted as he stuck his index and middle fingers in the air, causing a huge explosion.

As soon as the explosion was finished, the bald Saiyan looked around at his work. "Well that was easy," he said with a smirk.

He had annihilated the two guards and caused extreme damage to the entire lower half of the building. The large Saiyan walked into the tower's destroyed door and saw no signs of life, what he did see was that he had destroyed everything on the first floor including the elevator which was the only way up.

"Aww what a shame, it seems I have no way up," he pouted sarcastically. He then let out a chuckle, "Well I guess I'll make my own way up," the Saiyan general said with a laugh as a ball of energy began forming in his right hand.

He savagely threw the ball of energy upwards, tearing through the first floor's roof and continuing up, causing a huge explosion every time it collided with the next floor. As soon as the ball was nearing what Nappa assumed to be the second last floor, he closed his fist which caused the ball of energy to explode, completely obliterating the floor.

The former general smiled, "Nothing left but those top-floor workers, I think I'll take them out personally," he snickered. The bald warrior quickly charged up his energy before soaring up through the holes he had created, as he saw the undamaged top floor approaching he picked up his speed, hoping to crash right through it.

He rammed the metal roof headfirst, completely crumbling it. Nappa looked around the room, there were tons of computers, monitors, and terrified scientists and security guards staring at him in horror. "Sir? W-What are you doing?" one of the scientists asked in his pathetic squeaky voice.

The burly Saiyan grinned evilly, "Well, how do I put this in a way that won't hurt your feelings?" the former general asked himself as he stroked his goatee. Several seconds later, Nappa's face lit up in realization. "I got it, I'm here to kill you and destroy this tower," he said bluntly.

The two security guards approached him. "We won't let you jeopardize these people's safety," one announced while the other aimed his arm cannon at the Saiyan intruder.

"Come at me then," the bald man challenged. The guard without the arm cannon charged Nappa, landing a strong punch on the right side of his face. He was shocked to see that the Saiyan hadn't flinched from his attack, "HA HA HA! Is that the best punch you've got?" The former general asked as he tried to contain himself from the sheer weakness of the blow he had just been dealt.

Nappa chuckled softly, "Why don't I show ya mine then." The bald Saiyan then struck the guard with a punch to the chest so hard that his fist pierced straight through the man's back.

Out of panic, the second guard opened fire on the brutal warrior, hitting him several times on his left shoulder and rib.

The armed guard watched the smoke intently, waiting for it to clear up and hoping that there would be nothing in its place. Suddenly the guard was knocked off his feet by some undistinguishable object, he leaned up slightly only to notice the dead body of his comrade lying on top of him with a huge hole still in his chest.

Before he had a chance to scream, Nappa had snap-vanished next to the armed guard and hung a foot over his head. The bald Saiyan looked all the scientists right in their fear stricken eyes as he stomped his foot down, crushing the guard's head under his boot.

The former general crossed his arms and looked at all the scientists' disgusted and judgmental faces. "Listen, I'd love to sit here and tear all you snooty assholes limb from limb," the Saiyan said with a slight frown; "But I'm a bit short on time ya see," he finished with a shrug.

Before the scientists could respond, Nappa had flown out through one of the windows. He stood hovering above the tower's antenna, "Let's see how you handle this!" the elite warrior yelled as he held a large ball of energy in his right hand. **"Bomber DX!" **he shouted as he threw the large bomb at the broken window. As soon as the attack collided with the floor it exploded, completely destroying it in its entirety along with atomizing the antenna.

The brutish general looked at the flaming remains of the com tower, "Whoa, I nearly broke a sweat," Nappa said with a smirk. Suddenly, the bald Saiyan's scouter began beeping. He pressed a button on the purple device to answer it, "Hello?" he greeted cautiously. "Hey Nappa! It's Ghost here, good job on taking out that first tower," the AI complimented.

"Oh hey Ghost, how's Vegeta doing?" the burly fighter asked, lowering his guard. "He's doing fine but that's not the concerning thing, there's a squad of soldiers infiltrating the main facility and I don't know if it got through your thick skull or not, but the prince kind of ordered you not to let anyone in there!" Ghost exclaimed.

Nappa turned in shock to see a squad of ten soldiers standing at a door near the destroyed tower with one hacking the terminal next to the door.

He flew in as fast as he could, raining energy blasts down on the unsuspecting squad. "We're under attack!" one of the soldiers yelled before having his skull crushed into the floor. As Nappa was destroying the majority of the platoon, the lead soldier finished hacking the terminal, causing the door to open, "Go! Go! Go!" he yelled.

A trio of soldiers rushed into the open door, the lead trooper pressed several buttons on the opposite terminal, causing the door to close, lock, and emit a blue force field. The former general cursed as he strangled the final guard to death. He fired a large energy blast in rage, the blast did no damage due to the force field.

Nappa contacted Ghost again, "Ghost, I took out most of the soldiers but three got through and locked me out with a damn force field," the bald Saiyan reported. "As much as I hate to say it, you're running out of time until the communication hack wears off, so I'd recommend forgetting Raditz and moving on to your next com-tower," the AI said glumly.

The former general sighed, "Right," he replied slowly as he turned off his scouter. Nappa looked to the impenetrable force field, "Sorry soldier, the mission comes first," he barked with a salute before flying off to his next target.

* * *

Vegeta had just finished attacking his own first com-tower. All of the guards and scientists with the exception of one scientist lied dead on the floor, "W-Why are you doing this?" the scientist asked. The saiyan prince chuckled, "Because Frieza is a pathetic fool who made a costly mistake in destroying the once proud Planet Vegeta," he asserted.

The scientist looked the monkey prince right in the eye before smiling, "That's what this is? A damn tantrum against Lord Frieza because he destroyed your home planet," the man said with a laugh. Vegeta responded by stomping hard on the scientist's knee, causing him to cry out in pain.

The flame-haired warrior charged a small energy blast in his left hand and pointed it at the injured communications expert.

"I'm guessing you don't know what it feels like," the prince began, his blood beginning to boil at the mention of "a tantrum." "To go on, mission by mission, planet by planet, thinking your life is amazing because your royalty and one of the strongest fighters," he continued. "Only to one day receive a call from Frieza's lap dog telling you that your home planet, your entire family, and everyone you've ever known are gone!" Vegeta shouted.

Unable to contain himself, a single teardrop made its way down the prince's right cheek. The scientist burst out laughing, "Man this is rich, I never thought a monkey could get so damn soft," the man jeered.

Vegeta crushed the energy blast in his left hand, dispersing it, before starting to charge his energy. His power level had gone up so high, the corpses of all the guards and scientists (along with other debris) floated up into the air and began circling the room, the windows shattered, a strong wind rushed into the tower's top floor, it was as if the events were exemplifying the Saiyan prince's rage.

After several minutes of the chaos, Vegeta stopped charging, causing all the debris and bodies to crash on the ground. The injured scientist sighed in relief, "Was that supposed to be intimidating?" he asked weakly. **"Explosive Wave" **the prince screamed suddenly, releasing a huge wave of energy around him, completely obliterating the scientist, the rest of the bodies, and everything else on the top floor.

"Nobody makes a mockery of me and lives to tell the tale," Vegeta said as the energy in the air from his attack began to fade. The prince's scouter suddenly beeped, he answered it, "What!" he shot. "Umm, prince Vegeta," the voice of Royal greeted cautiously, Vegeta sighed, "What is it Royal?" he asked in a more calm tone.

"Well sir, I'd just like to report that General Nappa has just destroyed his first communication tower," the polite AI reported. Despite the situation, a smirk lit the Saiyan prince's face, "Really? If that fool is catching up to me then I must be having an off day," he commented. "Yes sir, but I believe my second report will capture your interest more so," Royal said uncomfortably. "Well spit it out then," Vegeta replied, the smirk still evident on his face.

"Well I'm not sure how to put this lightly so I'll be straightforward, a squad of ten soldiers near General Nappa's communication tower attempted to infiltrate the main facility," the AI disclosed. "While the General managed to eliminate seven out of the ten, the remaining three managed to hack the door, get in, and lock Nappa out with a force field," Royal concluded.

The smirk on Vegeta's face melted away and boiled into an expression of extreme anger. "And where the hell is Nappa now?" the elite Saiyan asked angrily. "Well sir, we suggested that he destroy his second communication tower while we think of a solution," Royal said, using "we" to describe himself and Ghost seeing as it was Ghost who had made the suggestion.

Vegeta sighed, "I'm going to smack that idiot next time I see him," he noted to himself. "Is there anything you can do to stop them from the inside?" the prince pondered, "Well the intruders are hacking their way through every locked door in front of them so I'm unsure of what we could possibly do," Royal admitted.

"We could disconnect the power to the facility, but that would also include Raditz's rejuvenation chamber so that's out of the question," the AI considered. After several seconds of silence, Vegeta said "Forget it," this shocked Royal, "Pardon, sir?" he asked in disbelief. The flame haired fighter had a stern look on his face, "I said forget it, if there's really nothing we can do then we're not going to risk Frieza finding out we betrayed him because of it," he explained.

He grunted, "If Raditz is like any Saiyan I've ever known, then he'll be able to handle himself," Vegeta concluded.

The prince looked out in the direction of his next and last tower. "How much longer do I have before the hack's effects wear off Royal?" he asked. "About half an hour sir," the AI responded, "Good, keep me updated on Raditz if anything serious happens," Vegeta requested before zooming off to destroy the last blockade to his freedom.

* * *

It had been forty five minutes since Raditz had been put into the rejuvenation chamber.

The doctors watched his vital signs intently, preparing to pull him if anything went wrong. "Sir, the Saiyan should be fully healed within the next five minutes," one of the medical aids reported. "Good, that poor Nappa will certainly be relieved that his ally is okay," the head doctor said warmly. Spectre chuckled to himself at the mention of "poor Nappa."

Suddenly, the door's access panel began beeping furiously. It flashed red for several seconds before ceasing beeping and flashing entirely, the door burst open and three soldiers rushed into the room. "Everybody stay calm, we are here to rescue you," the captain said, "What is the meaning of this?" the reptilian doctor asked, slightly annoyed at the soldiers' intrusion.

"As I said before, we are here to rescue you," the soldier repeated. "From what exactly?" the orange haired doctor replied, getting sick of this game.

"What you hadn't heard? The Saiyans are attacking!" the captain yelled. All of the doctors gasped, "What!" they all cried in unison. "You heard correctly, the damn monkeys used their AI units to hack into the system and render our long range communications useless for one hour," the captain began in a more calm tone.

"They also managed to take complete control of the facility which forced us to hack through every door we came across in order to get here," he continued. "Those Saiyans are brutal, nearly lost my whole damn squad to that bald one," the captain said in an angry tone. "You mean Nappa?" the doctor corrected hesitantly. The captain looked surprised, "Yeah, how'd you know that?" he asked.

The head doctor swallowed hard, "Because before he left, he dropped off this," he mumbled, gesturing to Raditz's rejuvenation chamber.

The captain rushed over to the tank and looked in, it was a fully nude man with long jet black hair and a furry brown monkey tail waving around behind him. "A Saiyan! You're healing a Saiyan!" he shouted, looking back to the head doctor. "Yes, Nappa told us that he had been seriously injured in a sparring match with Commander Cui," the reptilian being admitted.

The captain shook his head slowly, "We hacked our way through the arena on our way here, we found tons of our soldiers dead and bits and pieces of the commander," he said sadly. The angry captain then aimed his arm cannon right at the long-haired saiyan, "We're going to get revenge on those simian bastards," he vowed.

As the lead soldier began charging his arm cannon, the reptilian doctor intervened, "Wait! You can't just execute him, that's cruel," he protested. The captain turned and smiled at the doctor, "No big deal, we're just going to send the monkey back to its family," he hissed. One of the soldiers began freaking out, pointing at the rejuvenation chamber, the captain glanced back at the Saiyan only to see his eyes wide open.

The captain screamed. Just as he was about to fire his arm cannon, Raditz lunged at him, he shattered the chambers display and swiftly elbowed the terrified soldier in the head. The brutal attack both snapped the captain's neck, and redirected his arm cannon causing him to fire at another rejuvenation chamber, completely destroying it and the injured soldier inside.

The low class warrior fired two energy blasts, executing the head doctor and one of his aids. The two soldiers equipped their arm cannons and began firing at the long-haired warrior. Raditz flew at the soldiers, he dodged the first bolt of energy and deflected the other into the second medical aid, killing him instantly.

The Saiyan soldier grinned as he delivered a hard punch to the first soldier's face, sending him flying out the medical bay's window. The other attempted to throw a punch but Raditz simply sidestepped out of the way. He then kneed the soldier in the stomach with his right leg, and followed it up with a devastating kick to the chest with his left foot, launching him out the same window to a similar fate.

Raditz walked over to one of the storage closets and put on his armor and clothes. After he was fully clothed, the Saiyan warrior motioned for his scouter on the table until he heard a loud sneeze. The long-haired man turned in the direction of the sneeze, the corner behind a rejuvenation chamber. "Come out of there or I'll blow that entire corner to bits," he threatened, after a minute of silence, a purple alien with a large head covered in yellow spots emerged with his hands up.

Raditz quickly snap-vanished in front of the alien, grabbed him by the throat, and lifted him into the air.

"Please sir, I surrender," the man pleaded. As soon as Raditz heard the purple soldier's voice, a name came to him. "You're Appule, right?" the Saiyan asked curiously, "Y-Yes sir, I see that you remember me sir," Appule stuttered. "What are you doing in the medical bay out of curiosity?" the long-haired warrior wondered.

"W-Well sir, when I'm not working at the landing pads I like to help out here in the med-bay," Appule explained. Raditz was about to strangle the worker/medical aid when an idea formed in his mind. "Alright Appule, I tell you what, because of your assistance with my space pod I'm going to let you live," he said.

"Really?! Thank you so much sir, I'm forever in your debt," the purple alien cried thankfully. "On one condition!" the Saiyan interrupted, "Anything sir," Appule assured. "If I let you live, Frieza will eventually send an investigation squad here, you're to tell them that the station was invaded by an alien race in an unmarked unidentifiable ship," Raditz explained.

"Of course sir, umm, what if they ask what these aliens looked like?" the worker asked. "Hell I don't know, say they were green with two antennae or something," the long-haired warrior suggested carelessly. "I'll think of something sir," Appule said, fearing that he might anger the Saiyan further. "Good, now when you're asked exactly what happened, say that these strange aliens attacked mercilessly, wiping out everyone on the station including the commander and us Saiyans," Raditz concluded.

"Understood sir, I'll tell Lord Frieza that you and your comrades perished in battle," the nervous worker affirmed.

Raditz smiled, "Good," he suddenly choked Appule slightly harder. "But if I hear that you've betrayed us, you'll wish Frieza had you executed before you saw me again," he threatened. Raditz threw Appule back into the corner he had been hiding in, "Have a nice nap," the long-haired warrior murmured as he fired several small energy blasts at the roof above the worker, causing debris to crash down and land on Appule rendering him unconscious.

Raditz walked over to his scouter and picked it up, he put it on and heard Spectre's voice, "That was pretty smart, I didn't know good ideas could find their way to your brain through that mess of hair," the AI teased. "Shut up Spectre," the Saiyan grumbled as he flew out the broken window.

* * *

Vegeta looked down at the destroyed wreckage that had previously been a communication tower. He wondered whether or not he had made the right decision when it came to not sending Nappa in to eliminate the soldiers, or even if he should have gone in himself. The Saiyan prince remembered when Raditz had first joined the squad, he and Raditz had only been ten at the time while Nappa was in his late twenties.

Just like Cui had said, Raditz was only allowed into the squad because of his father's reputation. He was a pitiful excuse for a fighter in comparison to Vegeta and Nappa, they would usually pick on him for his weakness and even occasionally leave him too fight for himself while on missions. They felt no remorse for their mistreatment of him and had no intentions of stopping.

Then one day the unthinkable happened, Vegeta had received a call from General Zarbon, one of Frieza's lapdogs telling him that Planet Vegeta had been destroyed.

Zarbon had stated that a huge asteroid had collided with the planet completely obliterating it. Even though Vegeta now knew that was bull, at the time the loss of his planet and family had burdened the young prince.

It was on that day the Saiyan prince made a vow, to train Raditz and treat him as an equal due to him being the only Saiyan left alive besides himself and Nappa. He had kept that vow to this day and it was because of that vow that he was growing impatient for a report on Raditz's position. Suddenly Vegeta's scouter beeped, snapping him out of his thoughts, he answered it, "What is it Royal?" he asked.

"Prince Vegeta, you will be pleased to know that Raditz has fully healed and left the medical bay," the AI reported in a joyful tone. "Good, patch him through," the prince requested, "Right away sir," was the last thing Vegeta heard from Royal before he patched Raditz through to him.

"Your majesty," the low class saiyan greeted. "Raditz, good to hear that you're still in one piece, it'd be a damn shame to go up against Frieza and his empire with only two Saiyans," Vegeta admitted. "So did you and Nappa complete your mission?" the long-haired warrior inquired. "Yes, I've just destroyed my last target and according to Royal, Nappa destroyed his ten minutes ago," the prince replied. Raditz chuckled, "What's this? Don't tell me Nappa's outclassed the Prince of all Saiyans," he teased.

Vegeta grunted, "You know that's not true, anyways meet me back at the pods, Nappa said he had a 'surprise' for us," the flame haired saiyan explained. "Alright I'm on my way there," Raditz responded before disconnecting the transmission.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Raditz arrived at the landing pads. As he landed, he noticed Vegeta standing with his arms crossed staring at the pads, he looked over and saw that their pods were gone!

He ran up to the prince, "Vegeta! Where are the pods?" he asked nervously. "I'm just as lost as you are," Vegeta replied with a shrug. After a few moments of pondering, Nappa walked out the main facility door, "Hey Vegeta, oh Raditz, good to see you alive," he greeted. "Nappa where the hell are our pods?" the flame-haired warrior demanded, the former general chuckled, "Follow me," he said as he walked back into the facility.

The trio of Saiyans walked through the halls of the main facility, the floors were red with blood and occasionally they would pass a body. "I see you've been busy," Raditz pointed out.

The Saiyan squad arrived at a door, Nappa pushed the door's button and it opened to reveal a large ship on a landing pad. "What's this?" Vegeta asked, the large Saiyan smirked, "This is Cui's private flagship," he explained. "That doesn't explain where the pods are," Raditz nagged. "I loaded them onboard, I had plenty of extra time due to Vegeta being a slowpoke," Nappa teased.

"You mean ten minutes," the Saiyan prince corrected. Nappa giggled as he pulled out a remote and pressed a button, lowering the entry ramp. "Where did you get that remote?" Vegeta inquired, "I found it in Cui's private suite," the former general responded. "Cui has a private suite?" Raditz echoed, "He did," Nappa said with a grin as the three boarded the ship.

The flagship was fairly luxurious, it had a shiny floor you could almost see your reflection in, shiny yellow walls, chairs for the crew that looked comfy enough to sleep in, and a view port that would give a lovely view of space. "You sure this isn't some Politician's ship?" Raditz suggested, unimpressed by the posh ship.

Vegeta had wandered into Cui's luxury bedroom, it had a huge bed fit for a king, a table with several notes and a pen lying on top, a holocommunicator in the corner of the room, and a bathroom connected to it. "Maybe Raditz was right," the Saiyan prince admitted, at that moment Raditz walked in. "Whoa, who gets this room?" he asked, "I don't know, who's royalty," Vegeta countered.

The long-haired saiyan shook his head, "I don't know who has the bigger ego, you or Cui," he mocked. "Hey guys! Come check this out!" Nappa's voice called from the bridge. The two rushed over to see what their bald comrade was on about, they saw him staring at the ship's controls.

"I figure we should get the hell out of here before Frieza figures out what we did," Nappa said. "Agreed," Vegeta and Raditz replied together. Raditz and Nappa sat in the left and right seats while Vegeta took the captain's chair.

"Well if we're on the run from Frieza and his empire, where should we go?" Raditz asked. Before anyone could answer, Nappa's scouter beeped and the galaxy map activated. "I think I'd make a good navigator," Ghost said through the ship's intercom. Vegeta nodded, "You three were originally given to us as technical aids," he remembered.

"Good to see you agree sir," Ghost said thankfully. The galaxy map emitted a large map of the known galaxy, "This is the half of the galaxy that's been conquered by Frieza," the AI began as half of the map turned red. "Some of the planets near the border have only been conquered recently while others are still in the process of being purged," he explained.

"So right now, our goal is to get out of the quadrant controlled by Frieza," Nappa said bluntly. "Yeah, that's surprisingly accurate," Ghost responded, making a gibe at his bald partner.

"Well it's settled then, we escape the Novetta galaxy," Vegeta declared. "Well let's quit chit-chatting and get this thing into space," Ghost said excitedly. He looked through the ship's ignition process, "Pff, this thing is less complex than those space pods," the AI reported. He activated the ship's engine and began a countdown, "I suggest you strap yourselves in boys," Ghost suggested, prompting the trio to strap the safety belts over their chests.

"Launching in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2-" Just as the AI said 1, the ship launched into the air at intense speed. "Has that same launch speed as those pods," Raditz noted through gritted teeth. As soon as the flagship left the atmosphere, everything slowed down, giving the saiyans a chance to breathe. "FTL drives at maximum capacity, launching now," Ghost reported as the Faster than Light drives activated, sending the ship into hyperspace.

The three Saiyan warriors jolted in their seats as the ship shook brutally from being launched into hyperspace. After several painful minutes of hyperspace entry, the ship finally calmed down. "If we have to go through that-" Vegeta began, "Every time we take off-" Nappa continued, "Then this is the worst ship ever," Raditz finished.

"Oh quit being such babies," Spectre groaned.

"Alright, by my calculations, we should be at the border within the next two hours," Ghost announced. "Good, I'll retire to my room, I suggest you two do the same," Vegeta said as he walked back to what used to be Cui's bedroom.

Raditz stretched, trying to be rid of the hyperspace pain, "What are you going to do to kill the time Nappa?" the long-haired warrior asked. "Personally, I agree with Vegeta, I need a nap," the former general replied with a yawn. "I forget sometimes that you're the oldest among us," the low class Saiyan mumbled.

* * *

As soon as Vegeta entered his room and locked the door, Royal's voice filled the room. "With all due respect Prince Vegeta, I believe it is time to discuss your feelings towards your home planet's true destruction," the AI said. "Royal not now, I'm tired," Vegeta complained. "Prince Vegeta, suppressing your problems will only make them worse," Royal argued. The prince grunted, "I thought you were a combat/navigational Artificial Intelligence program not a god damn psychologist," he countered.

"Your majesty we need to talk about it," the prince's AI said rather sternly. Vegeta let out a sigh, "fine, I'll tell you exactly how I feel."

* * *

[A/N] Alright that was the third chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. I understand that it might not get that much feedback on its day of release due to it being Christmas, but I'd actually be happy knowing that people not reading my story are spending time with their families instead.

Also, I had an interesting idea, call it a QotC or Question of the Chapter. This would basically be me asking a question at the end of every chapter for you guys to answer, today I think I'd like to ask who everyone's favorite AI is, Spectre: Raditz's AI, Ghost: Nappa's AI, or Royal: Vegeta's AI. You can leave your answer at the end of your review (if you review) and speaking of reviews, let's get on to review responses.

Review (Ch. 2): Huh, actually wanted to write a review to chapter 1, but bit later came chapter 2, heh me was so happy XD, because chapter 1 was already nice. First I thought the biggest role had Vegeta (more scenes and such) but no, everyone gets same treated. I love it, and I loved it even more that Raditz is in there. Just because I saw his name I even started to read the Fanfic, and damn great work. I loved the details, I always wanted to know more about their lives under Frieza's rule. It's also nice to see that Vegeta now cares about his comrades in some way. And is still strict and kind of an a** and evil etc. etc. Never rly liked nice Vegeta and that Nappa is no idiot here. I love how the three treat each other and joke around, you do a good job in their personalities. Can't wait for the next chapter!

-Jafrar

Reply: Wow that's quite a beefy review, thanks. :) I really like that you complimented how I do with their personalities because that was a big concern of mine. One thing though, in your review you said "Never rly liked nice Vegeta and that Nappa is no idiot here" does that imply that you _don't _like that I made Nappa smarter? I won't hold it against you if it does, I was just curious. Anyways thanks for the review and have a Merry Christmas.

Review (Ch. 2): Yes, this match was really good and I enjoyed it :) I can't wait to see the next chapter and will you bring Goku in this story?

-RaditzSSJ

Reply: Thanks for saying that man, I'm happy you approve. As for Goku, all will be revealed in the next chapter, Merry Christmas. ;)

And that's about it, the fourth chapter should be out by next Thursday (or January 1st 2015) so I hope everyone has a merry Christmas and a happy new year. This is SilverSaiyan44 signing out.


	4. Chapter 4 Journey to Earth

[A/N] Hey guys, SilverSaiyan44 back with the fourth chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. Before we start, I just want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I had to go somewhere for New Year's yesterday which cut out some writing time, and I also underestimated how long this chapter would take to write.

I'd also like to let you guys know how much I appreciate your support on this story. I've been "good" at writing since like the fourth grade, and I always wanted to be a real author.

I'd read several fanfics before and wanted to show the world my own spin on a DBZ fanfiction, but I never imagined it would get this well recognized this fast. Also you may have noticed that I gave myself six days instead of five days to write this chapter, I did this because I wanted to make sure I had the time to release a chapter that you guys would enjoy. So what I'm saying, is that I'd like to thank all of my readers from the bottom of my heart for reading and enjoying my story.

Anyways as Vegeta would say, "emotions are for weaklings not for Saiyans," so let's get back to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Journey to Earth**

_Raditz was in the darkness of space. He didn't know why or how, but he was definitely in space. He was almost certain it was another dream, he could fly around fairly freely (which was an improvement over his last nightmare.) He saw several planets that didn't make him flinch until he saw Planet Vegeta. The long-haired Saiyan squinted at his home planet and noticed several things, a large ship that he assumed to be Frieza's flagship hovered over the planet, there was a large army of what looked like Frieza's men floating in front of said ship, and he noticed a man in green armor at the head of the army._

_Raditz flew in closer to get a better view. He saw that the ship was most certainly his former master's due to the markings, he saw that the army was indeed made up of Frieza's men which puzzled him, and he had identified the man in green armor to be… his father!?_

_The Saiyan warrior looked at his father with interest, he looked fairly different than he had in his previous nightmare. He wasn't wearing his scouter, the left side of his armor was gone and several other parts were damaged, he had scratches all over his skin that were bleeding, and he still wore the mysterious blood-colored headband._

_Raditz also noticed that his father was talking, similar to how he had in his first nightmare. He held a ball of blue energy in his right hand and said the words, "This is for all the people we killed in your name, I only wish that we were never foolish enough to obey you in the first place; HERE HAVE IT!" the words were identical to the ones his father had said before._

_Bardock furiously threw the ball of blue energy, suddenly Raditz heard laughter. He turned and saw Frieza charging a huge attack with a single finger! The Saiyan warrior had been so transfixed by his father's presence that he hadn't even noticed the sadistic tyrant._

_His father's powerful attack collided with Frieza's supernova, and was completely absorbed by it. "No way!" Bardock cried as he had before. Raditz cringed as he remembered what had happened before, the large object (or supernova in this case) swallowed up his father and carried him down to the planet below. But this time, he heard the cries of Frieza's men as the large attack carved its way through them._

_As the supernova crashed into Planet Vegeta, the planet shook with earthquakes and red cracks formed along the planet in its entirety. It was exactly what had happened in his previous nightmare except with the supernova instead of an asteroid, the truth instead of Frieza's lie._

_While the planet was exploding, the evil Arcosian was laughing manically. "Oh my, this is stupendous, wow what a great show, unbelievable look at that!" Frieza screamed as the light from the explosion shined on his monstrous face._

_Raditz felt enraged that the tyrant was amused about what he had done to his race. Suddenly he lost control of his body, "Not this crap again," the Saiyan said to himself. But this time instead of being paralyzed, he was being pulled backwards away from the exploding planet at an alarming speed. After what felt like hours, he passed a ship that was a similar size to that of Frieza's but had different markings. The sight puzzled him, however he didn't have too much time to ponder the strange ship as seconds later an attack ball flew past._

_The long-haired warrior was pulled in front of the space pod. He peered inside only to see a small baby with his father's hair, a younger version of his face, and a brown furry tail hanging behind him. The baby was crying, it was as if he knew that his race had been brought to near extinction. _

_Raditz looked at the baby for a while before realizing that this was his younger brother! Had he somehow escaped their home planet's destruction? Was he alive outside of this dream? Questions filled the Saiyan's mind as he looked to the small baby. He tried to recall his name, it took several minutes until it came to him "Kakarot?" he said to the baby. Right after he uttered the name, the space pod picked up speed and flew through the Saiyan warrior, continuing on its path._

_The confused Saiyan turned to look at his brother's fleeing ship, "Where is he going?" he asked himself. At that moment, everything went black._

_When Raditz opened his eyes again, he saw his mother and father standing in front of him smiling. His mother Gine was a beautiful woman with slightly long hair that Raditz had inherited, black deep eyes, and a furry brown tail. Because of her more relaxed personality, Gine chose to let her tail hang freely rather than have it wrapped around her waist like most warriors. She wore black armor with yellow accents, the armor was a model similar to that of his father with straps rather than shoulder pads, her armor however had a sort of skirt rather than protective pads. _

_Gine had a more gentle nature than most Saiyans which made her not cut out for fighting. She instead chose to work at the meat distribution center on Planet Vegeta, providing food for all the Saiyans on-planet. _

_Due to the height differentiation between himself and his parents, Raditz assumed he was a child. Actually… the Saiyan warrior remembered this day, it was when he set out on his first mission with Prince Vegeta and General Nappa. He looked over his shoulder and saw three space pods with his two comrades waiting for him._

_Bardock kneeled and put his hands on his son's shoulders, "Raditz, your mother and I are very proud that your first mission will have you fighting alongside the Prince," he said proudly. "But we need to tell you something," his father continued as his smile faded slightly. _

_He leaned in close so only Raditz could hear him, "We think Frieza is untrustworthy, I'm going to steal an attack ball and when your little brother Kakarot is born, we're going to send him to the planet Earth, he'll be safe there," Bardock whispered. "Why are you telling me this father?" the long-haired Saiyan asked in a similarly quiet tone. _

_His father smiled, "Because we wanted you to know where your little brother was if you ever needed him," he replied. "One more thing Raditz," Bardock said as he tapped Gine on the shoulder, she handed him something. "We got you these," the scar-faced Saiyan announced as he handed his son two red bands. _

"_They represent your father and I," his mother explained, "As long as you keep them both, we will always be with you," she finished. "Raditz! Hurry the hell up, we need to go!" Vegeta shouted. "Looks like the royal pain is calling," Bardock spat, he got up and looked at Raditz, "Fight like I trained you son," he said sternly as he gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "Be careful out there sweetie," his mother added as tears welled up in her eyes, she leaned in and gave her son a kiss on the cheek._

_Raditz nodded and began walking away. As he approached the space pods, the world around him seemed to fade away._

* * *

Raditz woke up in a cold sweat. That moment before his first mission was the last time he had seen his parents. He looked to the red bands on his left arm and leg respectively, he had always remembered what his mother had said about the bands representing herself and his father.

He then thought back to the strange red headband that his father continued to wear in all of his nightmares. At first he thought that he had never seen the headband before, but after several minutes of thinking he realized that he _had_ seen the blood-soaked headband, and he knew exactly where to look.

The Saiyan warrior reached over and grabbed his space pod remote. He then jumped out of bed, out the door, and down the hall. Raditz made sure to be quiet while going past Nappa and Vegeta's rooms. Although he had heard talking coming from the prince's room he decided to be polite and move along.

The low class warrior went down to storage where Nappa had told him he had stored their pods. As soon as he walked down the stairs, he saw the three attack balls loaded into the _emergency pod launch docks_. Raditz pulled out his remote and pressed the button to open the door.

He heard the pod to the far left of the room open. The long-haired man approached his ship and began digging through the main storage compartment. Several minutes later, Raditz pulled out a small brown wooden box and placed it on the floor in front of him. The curious Saiyan sat down cross-legged on the floor, opened the small box and began looking through it. He found many things from his childhood, some rusty knives from his old hobby of knife crafting, a few old comic books he enjoyed reading as a boy, and most important of all, he found a blood soaked armband that was long enough to also be worn as a headband.

Raditz remembered the day he had received the headband like it was yesterday.

It had been only a month since Planet Vegeta's destruction. Raditz and his comrades had just returned from a mission that had taken a whole week to complete. They had been ordered by Frieza himself to meet him at Frieza Planet No. 54. Once there, the three gave their report of the mission to Frieza personally, the tyrant praised the squad for their work and dismissed them. Just as the three were leaving however, Frieza called Raditz back.

Raditz returned to face the Arcosian. He handed the young Saiyan the blood stained headband and said that it had been found floating in space with the debris of Planet Vegeta and that it had his father's DNA on it. Raditz was bewildered, he had never known his father to wear a red headband. But before the confused Saiyan could ask any questions, Frieza had dismissed him.

Raditz clenched the headband hard, "Mark my words Frieza, you will pay for what you did to the Saiyan race," he vowed.

* * *

Vegeta was sitting on his bed looking at the hologram of Royal uncomfortably. "Proceed Prince Vegeta," the AI insisted. The Saiyan prince let out a sigh, "OK, here goes, ever since I heard that my home planet was destroyed I always felt… fear," he began. "Fear of what exactly sir?" Royal asked. "Fear to no longer have my father watching over me, fear that I had nobody to care for anymore," Vegeta admitted.

Royal thought momentarily, "Prince Vegeta, permission to speak my mind?" the AI requested. The flame-haired warrior was caught off guard from his AI's request, "Granted," he approved. "Thank you, now regarding these feelings over the loss of your family, they are very understandable from the point of view of a ten year old boy who just lost his home planet," Royal admitted.

"But, from the point of view of a grown man who purges planets for a living, these emotions should not still exist," he concluded.

Vegeta sat speechless at his AI's comments. "So do you know how to fix this?" the Saiyan prince asked after a few minutes of silence. "Yes sir I believe I do, you must embrace your heritage and start acting like a true Saiyan again," Royal declared. "And how would you suggest I do this?" Vegeta inquired, getting more interested. "Well, do you remember when Ghost showed us the map of the galaxy?" Royal asked.

"Yes, what of it?" the Saiyan warrior said impatiently. "Well Ghost did say that some of the planets near the border were still in the process of being purged," the AI recalled. A thought came to Vegeta, "I understand, you think we should invade one of these planets and show Frieza that there's still a threat to him in this galaxy!" the prince yelled with a triumphant laugh.

"Precisely sir," Royal responded calmly. Suddenly a loud banging came from the wall, "Hey! I'm trying to sleep in here!" Nappa shouted from his room. Vegeta hung his head in annoyance and embarrassment before jumping back in his bed and going to sleep.

* * *

The next day, Raditz and Nappa were woken up by alarms in their scouters that their AIs had chosen to set. A groggy Raditz stumbled out of bed, "Ah good, if I hadn't set off that alarm you might've been asleep for another century," Spectre teased. "You know Spectre I say this a lot but I only do so because I really think it's true, you, are, an asshole," the long-haired Saiyan responded.

The two made their way to the bridge only to find Vegeta already awake and sitting in the captain's chair. "Ghost what's our status?" Vegeta asked. "Well sir we've just reached the border and as you ordered I've set a course for planet Driscalia," the AI responded. Raditz and Nappa heard this and were shocked, "What!?" the two cried in unison.

The Prince of all Saiyans turned to face his comrades. "Good morning you two," he greeted. "What was that Ghost said about going back to Driscalia?" Nappa asked. "Well Nappa, I thought we might need some exercise on our way out of Frieza's territory, it has been a while since we stretched our legs," the Saiyan prince said. "We literally took out an entire planet yesterday," Raditz pointed out.

Vegeta shrugged, "Maybe so but you can never have enough violence as a Saiyan," the prince responded.

"Prince Vegeta, we should be coming out of hyperspace within five minutes," Ghost reported. "Good, alert us when we're about to get out of hyperspace," the flame-haired warrior ordered, "Yes sir," the AI responded.

"So why do you want to go to Driscalia for some exercise? Their strongest fighters were complete pushovers," Nappa said with a laugh. "We're not going for the Driscalians, remember when Frieza said he would be sending a squad to finish purging the planet?" Vegeta asked.

Raditz and Nappa nodded, "Well I thought we might drop in and play hero," the Prince concluded. Nappa chuckled, "That'll be ironic" he joked. "But don't we run the risk of blowing our cover?" Raditz cautioned. "Don't worry Raditz, we'll destroy their ship as soon as we land so they can't contact help," Vegeta assured.

He smirked, "That, along with Frieza Planet No. 79's destruction will give that Arcosian bastard the intended message," the Saiyan prince said evilly.

"Pardon the intrusion gentlemen, but I'd recommend you strap yourselves in to avoid flying out the front viewport," Ghost joked as the ship began to shake slightly. The three Saiyans rushed to their seats as the shaking intensified, luckily they all managed to strap themselves in before they came out of hyperspace. When they did come out of hyperspace, the ship jolted forward attempting to pull the Saiyans out of their seats.

"Well that sucked," Raditz commented as he undid his safety belt and got up. The trio looked out the viewport at the planet below, it looked just as damaged as when they left it. "All right we're just above the Planet Driscalia, any specific landing points Prince Vegeta?" Ghost asked. "Before we take care of that, activate the ship's long range scanners and look for Frieza's squad," the prince ordered.

"Understood sir, scanning now," the AI replied. Several minutes later, Ghost returned with a report. "Sir, I've completed the scan," he began, "And?" Vegeta pondered, "Well sir it appears that this isn't just a squad but an entire platoon, there are ten soldiers in total with power levels ranging from 17-34 thousand," Ghost said slightly dishearteningly. "And what's the highest level?" the prince inquired, "37,000 sir," Nappa's AI replied quickly.

"Take us in for a landing," Vegeta declared after a moment of thought. "Sir I don't think this is a good-" Ghost began before getting cut off, "Ghost, take us in for a landing, that's an order!" the Saiyan prince said sternly. "Yes sir," the navigational AI responded obediently before beginning to calculate the landing process.

"Why does landing take so long in a ship like this?" Raditz mumbled. "Because moron, unlike your space pods landing is more than crashing into the ground," Spectre answered teasingly.

"We're going in for a landing," Ghost reported as the ship began descending.

* * *

Meanwhile on Frieza's flagship, Dodoria was rushing to see his master. He had important news for Frieza and was racing through everyone in his way. Dodoria was a fat pink alien with a spiky head, pointy ears, and small spikes on both of his forearms. He wore light blue battle armor with light brown accents, his armor was the top half of the basic armor model; he also wore dark blue pants and white boots with similar light brown accents to that of his armor, and a green scouter.

Dodoria was one of Frieza's top henchmen alongside Zarbon, he was more of a brute than the elegant Zarbon for sure.

The fat blob of a man shoved his way through everyone in his path, he reached the door to Frieza's throne room and knocked. "Lord Frieza? I have important news for you," Dodoria declared. "Enter," the voice of Frieza said seconds later. The pink soldier walked through the door into the throne room. The room was immaculate, it had a lovely golden tiled floor, a blue carpet leading to the Arcosian's hovering chair, and a viewport that gave a perfect view of space.

Dodoria approached Frieza's floating throne and bowed, the throne was facing the viewport so Frieza couldn't see him but he didn't want his master to be insulted in any way. "What is so important that you must interrupt me during this long voyage?" the tyrant asked in an angry tone as his chair began lowering to the ground and turning so he could face his henchman.

"I'm deeply sorry Lord Frieza, but I thought this required your attention," the obese commander apologized. "Get to it Dodoria, I'm beginning to grow impatient," Frieza said with a threatening look on his face. Dodoria gasped and quickly got to his report, "Yes sir, umm, well I tried to contact Vegeta and his squad as you ordered," the pink commander began nervously.

"But to my surprise there was no answer, assuming that those filthy monkeys forgot about my report, I tried to contact Cui instead to see where they were, but there was no response from him either," he continued. "Let me stop you there Dodoria," Frieza cut off, putting a hand up to imply that Dodoria should stop talking. "So what you're telling me is that nobody on Frieza Planet No. 79 is responding? This is most troubling," the Arcosian tyrant admitted.

After a minute of thought, Frieza came to a decision. "Dodoria, you're to take a squad of your best men and investigate Frieza Planet No. 79, report back to me if you find anything," he ordered. "Yes my lord!" the fat Commander replied with a salute before rushing out the door to assemble his squad.

* * *

It had taken roughly ten minutes to land on Driscalia, the Saiyan squad exited Cui's flagship and looked around them. Driscalia was a desert world covered almost entirely in red sand, the planet's sun was as close as it possibly could be without making the world uninhabitable; making the planet incredibly hot.

The Saiyans had landed roughly fifty meters away from the enemy squad's ship. Vegeta turned on his scouter and scanned the ship, "Hmm, looks like one of the soldiers is in the ship," he noted. "Nappa you know what to do," the Saiyan prince said with a smirk. Nappa grinned as he charged up his energy, he stuck his index and middle finger in the air **"Volcano Explosion**!**" **he shouted as the entire area around the ship erupted.

When the smoke cleared, all that remained were several burnt pieces of metal lying in the sand. "Destructive," Raditz complimented as he looked at his comrade's handiwork, "I try," he said with a bow. The long-haired Saiyan chuckled, "I bet you won't be able to take out those soldiers without accidently killing any of the Driscalians," he challenged. "What if I can?" the former General boasted, "Then I'd give you one of the old comic books I found in my space pod," Raditz offered.

Nappa's face lit up, "Which one exactly?" he inquired, "Wrath of the Super Saiyan," the low class replied. "Deal," Nappa agreed before shaking Raditz's hand.

"What are you two, children? We're on a mission here!" Vegeta shouted. "Sorry sir," the two said together before walking over to the prince's side. "Good, now while you two idiots were making bets, I was scanning for the enemy platoon," the flame-haired warrior reported. "It seems that the nine soldiers split into three squads of three men each," the Saiyan prince began.

"A squad for each of us then? Convenient," Raditz noted. Vegeta was still watching his scouter, "Alright I think we have a plan, the squad to the west appears to be the weakest with its highest level being 24,000, Raditz you'll be taking that squad out so get going," he decided. "Naturally," the low class Saiyan grumbled before taking off to pursue his targets. "Nappa the squad to the east is yours, its highest level is 35,000" the Saiyan prince explained, "Cool, and what about your squad?" the bald Saiyan asked curiously.

Vegeta smiled, "My squad is the strongest of the three with the Lieutenant possessing a power level of 37,000" he boasted. Nappa chuckled at his leader's arrogance, "Good luck Vegeta," he offered. The Saiyan Prince turned and smirked, "Same to you Nappa," he replied before the two flew off in separate directions.

* * *

Raditz had been flying for five minutes in search of his designated squad.

_According to my scouter I should be arriving any second now,_ he thought. Suddenly, the long-haired Saiyan heard a loud scream. He looked down and saw three of Frieza's soldiers, two of them looked like humanoids and were harassing some of the Driscalians, while the third was a yellow being that shared a similar race to that Appule fellow Raditz had met and was standing on a rock behind the other two laughing.

The Driscalians were a purple skinned reptilian race that inhabited the planet Driscalia. They had scaly purple skin, bloodshot red eyes with yellow pupils, long purple tails, and large scales that covered their forearms and the tops of their heads. The scales on the top of their heads were different between every Driscalian, whether the difference be major or minor, each Driscalian was different.

The ones being harassed in front of Raditz also had red markings, which the Saiyan could only assume linked them to a certain tribe. They wore primitive clothing that showed off how low-tech their species was.

"Looks like someone needs to be taught some manners," Raditz said with a smirk before leaping into action. He snap vanished behind the laughing soldier and buried his fist deep inside the man's lower back, causing him to squeal in pain. His two comrades turned to see what the commotion was about only to see the yellow alien in an uncomfortable position.

Before the alien could warn the other two about what was behind him, Raditz quickly charged energy into the hand that was piercing the soldier's back and released it, disintegrating him. One of the soldiers panicked and rushed into the group of Driscalians, when he emerged, he was holding a small reptilian baby in one hand and aiming an arm cannon at it with the other!

Faster than the soldier could blink, Raditz rushed at him and landed a strong kick to his groin, causing him to drop the small baby which the Saiyan caught with an outstretched arm. He then snap-vanished to the soldier's left and delivered an elbow to his right temple, launching him into the ground next to his bewildered comrade.

The long-haired warrior lightly tossed the baby to an awaiting Driscalian woman before turning to face the duo. "You two look rather beaten up," Raditz mocked, the soldier who had witnessed the Saiyan injure his comrade growled, "We won't let you make fools of us!" he cried. Raditz smiled, "It's a bit late for that," he jeered.

The soldier that had received the elbow to the head stood up and rubbed his temple in pain, "You're gonna pay for this," he threatened. Raditz burst out laughing, "Well if you want me, then you're going to have to come catch me," he said before taking to the sky. "Let's get that bastard!" one of the soldiers yelled before the two took off in pursuit of the long-haired Saiyan.

Raditz had flown high enough so that the soldiers couldn't see him and stopped. He turned on his scouter and observed the two humanoids flying up to him, they were flying a fair distance apart, likely to ambush him from two sides. As soon as the soldiers were in view, Raditz aimed both of his hands in the direction of the two men. "Heh for fools like you there is only death, **Double Sunday!"** the Saiyan warrior shouted as he fired two beams of purple energy at the incoming soldiers.

"NOOO!" the two shouted as the beams swallowed up and vaporized them. Raditz grinned, "I'd say that was a job well done," he said proudly, "You killed the weakest squad on-planet, my god why aren't you an Elite yet?" Spectre teased sarcastically.

* * *

Nappa stared down the three soldiers in his way. When the large Saiyan had arrived, the group had been mercilessly beating a bound Driscalian presumably for interrogation purposes.

The lead soldier was a red-skinned Brench with light blue spiky hair, and white armor with dark blue accents; the rest were simply humanoid grunts. The Brench exited the group, "Look what we have here boys, a monkey out of his cage," he said with a smile. Nappa growled and charged at the red skinned leader, he threw a punch at his head but before it hit, the Brench had disappeared.

Suddenly the former general felt a sharp pain to his back. The lead soldier chuckled, "We may not be as strong as you monkey but we're sure as hell faster," he mocked before snap-vanishing back to his two comrades.

"What do you say we speed it up a bit lads?" the Brench suggested, gaining a nod from both of his subordinates. Before Nappa could even consider some sort of defense, the three soldiers were in front of him delivering punches faster than he could blink. Although not as fast as their Brench leader, the two humanoids were holding their own in terms of speed.

Unlike any other opponent the bald Saiyan had faced within the last two months, Nappa felt every punch that he received which was surprising to him.

"ARRG!" The bald warrior yelled as he released a small burst of energy around him, knocking back his three attackers. He briefly considered using his Volcano Explosion technique, but then recalled Raditz's stupid bet, "_I bet you won't be able to take out those soldiers without accidentally killing any of the Driscalians" _the low class Saiyan's voice echoed in his mind.

Suddenly the two humanoids snap-vanished behind Nappa, attempting to flank the former general. Before they had a chance to converge on him, the burly Saiyan charged energy into his fist and punched the ground, causing the ground under all three soldiers to explode and launching them into the air and onto their backs.

Nappa seized the opportunity and rushed the Brench, he stomped on the man's chest, causing the red-skinned leader to wince in pain before his life faded away. The Saiyan continued the carnage by firing two quick energy blasts at the two remaining soldiers, turning them to ash.

Nappa breathed a sigh of relief, he hadn't expected that fight to be so close. He then recalled the technique he had used to win the fight. "That exploding punch thing was pretty cool, I think I'll call it my Mine Punch," he considered. "All hail Nappa, Lord of Attack names," Ghost teased. Nappa chose to simply ignore his AI.

Remembering the Driscalian who had been getting beaten, the large Saiyan marched into the small tent that the soldiers had put up. Inside he found a large wooden pole that seemed to be supporting the tent. The Driscalian was on his knees with his head hung low (likely in pain) and his arms behind his back, bound to the pole by cuffs.

The former General walked up behind the Driscalian and inspected the cuffs. He then flicked a tiny spark of energy at the cuffs, just enough not to burn the man's hands but just enough to destroy the cuffs at the same time. The reptilian captive threw off the destroyed cuffs and got up slowly. As soon as he caught a glance at the monkey tailed warrior, he backed up against the wall in fear, remembering what this man and his allies had done to his home planet.

"Oh relax scales, I just saved you from those morons," Nappa said, gesturing to the corpse and piles of ash that were the man's captors. The lizard-like man looked at his captors' remains, he seemed to lower his guard. "Sorry friend, it's hard to forget what you did to us," the Driscalian admitted in his deep voice.

The purple man approached Nappa and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad you had a change of heart, now I must leave for my home if it still stands, I wish you good luck warrior," the Driscalian concluded with a thankful bow before leaving the tent and running off into the desert.

"Aww, what's this? Nappa has a heart?" Ghost asked in a mocking tone. "Shut up Ghost," The large Saiyan grumbled before turning on his scouter and flying in Vegeta's direction.

* * *

Prince Vegeta had taken a more direct approach to killing the strongest of the three squads.

As soon as he identified the squad's lieutenant via scouter, he rushed in at top speed and elbowed the man in the face, sending him flying. One of the two soldiers charged at Vegeta but he ended him with a simple energy blast to the head. The other attempted to punch the prince but he simply swatted the punch away with his left hand, and delivered a punch of his own to the man's stomach with his right.

Vegeta watched as blood spilled from the wound in the man's stomach, getting onto his white gloves. Rather than obliterate him then and there, the prince withdrew his fist from the soldier's wound and lightly tapped him on the chest, knocking him over and leaving him to bleed to death.

The flame-haired warrior approached the lieutenant, he was brushing himself off from the attack. "Did I leave a scar?" Vegeta asked mockingly, the man turned to face him.

The lieutenant was part of a rare alien race that served under Frieza, the tyrant had destroyed this race's planet, but kept some as "trophies." Over time, the aliens forgot what their true heritage was, due to this, Frieza's men began simply referring to them as "Mutants." The most notable of these was Frieza's top general, Zarbon.

The lieutenant had extremely light blue skin with a perfect complexion and dark blue spiky hair. He wore white colored armor with silver accents, a black jumpsuit similar to the one Vegeta wore, and black wristbands and leg bands; He had also been wearing a red scouter but it was cracked when Vegeta initially attacked him.

The Mutant looked at the monkey prince with disgust, "You dare mock my appearance," he sneered. "I dare," the flame-haired warrior challenged. The lieutenant lunged at Vegeta, throwing a volley of punches. The Saiyan prince blocked every punch and countered with a hard kick to the man's chest, knocking him back.

Suddenly the lieutenant took off into the sky, raining energy blasts down on Vegeta. The prince deflected most of the blasts and followed the Mutant into the air.

"Get back you damn ape!" the lieutenant yelled as he fired a large beam of energy at Vegeta. The Saiyan managed to dodge by snap-vanishing behind the Mutant. He put both of his fists together and smashed the lieutenant on the head, sending the blue skinned alien crashing into the ground hard.

Vegeta descended slowly, he watched the Mutant get up from the crater he had created in his landing. "You can't beat me fool," the Saiyan said. To Vegeta's surprise, when the lieutenant emerged from the crater he was… chuckling? "That's where you're wrong monkey," he corrected. "I don't know if you knew this, but one of my race's significant traits is our ability to transform," the Mutant revealed.

"When we transform our power increases greatly, and with said power, I will crush you," he threatened. Vegeta smirked, "Alright transform then, show me your pathetic 'true power' so I can reveal to you how worthless it is," the prince retorted.

The Mutant smiled, "It's your death wish," he said as he began charging. After a minute of charging, the lieutenant began to change.

His body began to swell, his muscles bulged, and he became bulkier, but the biggest change, was to his face. His head had expanded slightly, destroying the scouter on his left ear and changing his features. His eyes grew and his pupils dilated, making him appear more sinister. The Mutant's mouth had stretched across his hideous face and had several large, sharp teeth that looked like they could chew through steel.

Vegeta eyed the monster before him and laughed, "All I see is that the form made you uglier, I didn't even think that was possible," he mocked. At that moment, the flame-haired warrior's scouter beeped. "Umm sir, I think allowing him to transform may have been a grave mistake," the prince's AI mumbled. "And why's that Royal?" Vegeta inquired, "Because the transformation boosted his power level to 50,000!" the AI replied.

Vegeta quickly checked his scouter to see if Royal was telling the truth, and was shocked to discover that he was. The beast in front of the prince had a wicked grin on his face. Before Vegeta could react, the lieutenant rushed at him and delivered a hard punch to his right rib, sending him flying several meters away to land on his stomach.

The monster's speed surprised the Saiyan prince. The lieutenant leaped into the air and attempted to crush Vegeta. Just before the prince got smashed however, he managed to snap-vanish behind the beast and deliver an elbow to its neck.

The flame-haired warrior was shocked to discover that the Mutant didn't even flinch from the attack! The lieutenant let out a hearty laugh before turning around, grabbing Vegeta by the head, and smashing him into the ground. He followed up the brutal assault by picking up the injured prince and throwing him across the sandy plains. Just as Vegeta thought he was going to land on the sand peacefully, the lieutenant snap-vanished into his path and stuck his arm out.

Unable to prevent it, the Saiyan was forced to watch as he crashed head first into the burly arm and ended up on the ground again. The prince looked up through his cracked scouter and waited for the beast to finish him.

The Mutant began laughing, "What's this? The monkey Prince defeated?" he mocked. **"Bomber DX"** a voice shouted suddenly as a large explosive ball collided with the lieutenant, launching him away from Vegeta.

Nappa landed right in front of the injured Saiyan. "Nobody defeats the prince," he said sternly before charging at the Mutant. He attacked the lieutenant with a barrage of punches and kicks, the former general noticed that his surprise attack had caught him off guard, giving him this advantage.

After several minutes of Nappa beating on the lieutenant, he finally regained his composure. The Mutant began with a hard head-butt to the burly Saiyan's skull, causing him to stagger back. He followed it up with a hard punch to the former general's chest, due to the unexpected amount of damage Nappa had taken during his first encounter, the punch hurt much more than he thought it would.

The lieutenant decided to end it as he snap-vanished slightly above the Saiyan and delivered a hard punch to his forehead, knocking him out.

The Mutant looked at the fallen former general, "I'll deal with you soon, but first…" he said as he approached Vegeta's injured form. He charged a small energy blast in his right hand, "Nighty night sweet prince," the Lieutenant almost whispered.

Suddenly, the blue skinned monster received a hard kick to the face, launching him once again, away from Vegeta. "Hey ugly," a voice said mockingly. The Mutant turned to see a long-haired man with a monkey tail. "ARR, what is it with you Saiyans and interrupting me when I'm about to kill your leader!?" he shouted.

"It just isn't preferable," Raditz replied as he launched himself at the lieutenant. He started with several punches to the Mutant's head before kneeing him in the spot where Nappa cracked his armor, causing him to step back in pain. He furiously swiped at the low class Saiyan but to no avail as Raditz snap-vanished to the monster's right and round house kicked his right leg, causing him to topple over.

Despite the Mutant's strength over him, Raditz had not underestimated him as Vegeta had, and he hadn't been previously damaged like Nappa had been. This was what gave him a chance.

The long-haired warrior fired several small energy blasts at the Mutant's face before taking off into the purple sky. The enraged lieutenant followed the Saiyan into the air, rather than attack Raditz directly he flew higher and higher, by the time he stopped, his opponent was a mere speck.

The monster let out a roar before charging at the Saiyan warrior like some kind of meteor. Raditz managed to avoid the sloppy attack by simply jumping out of the way, he watched as the lieutenant crashed into the ground, causing the sand to blow into air around him. Seeing it as his opportunity to strike, Raditz flew in the opposite direction and circled back, planning to catch the Mutant by surprise.

As the Saiyan was midway to his target, he turned on his scouter so that he could know just when to punch. He was approaching the dust cloud fast, he prepared to attack, knowing that this might do it. Raditz entered the dust cloud, as soon as his scouter told him he was close enough he threw the punch.

_BANG!_

The Saiyan didn't know if that sound indicated his success. One thing that was for sure, whatever the long-haired warrior had hit, it hadn't budged at all. At that moment the dust cloud began to clear, and when it did, it revealed that the lieutenant had managed to pull up his left arm to block the attack.

The Mutant chuckled before counterattacking with a strong punch to Raditz's chest, sending him flying across the sand dunes.

The Saiyan warrior managed to flip himself midair. He then punched his left fist into the sand below, slowing him down enough to plant his feet back on the ground, bringing him to a complete halt.

The long-haired Saiyan had a plan, he raised his right arm into the air, and began gathering energy into his hand. This was his last chance of victory, if this attack failed, he wouldn't just be letting himself down, but letting his squad down. The lieutenant charged at him with extreme rage, he fired a fairly large yellow energy beam from his mouth.

"_It's now or never" _he thought to himself. **"Full Power! Double Sunday!" **Raditz shouted as he fired a giant beam of pure white with purple lightning sparking around it. The attack tore through the Lieutenant's mouth beam. The Mutant was forced to hold the huge beam back with both arms, he realized however that he was slowly being pushed back.

"No! NO! NOOOO!" the monster cried as the powerful attack broke through his defenses and engulfed him. There was a huge explosion as the lieutenant was killed, creating another huge dust cloud.

Raditz breathed a sigh of relief, he couldn't believe he could do that. Saving it for later on, the Saiyan warrior returned to his comrades to get them help.

* * *

When Raditz had arrived at his allies' location, he had found a group of Driscalians carrying them. When he asked what was going on, the leader replied that they were eternally grateful for what they had done and they planned on taking his injured comrades for healing.

Raditz hesitantly agreed and followed the reptilian aliens to their huts. There, they fed Vegeta and Nappa some sort of "magical fruit" that healed their wounds.

The Driscalians then threw a parade in the Saiyan's honor. The trio were standing before what they assumed to be the King. "Warriors, while we were originally frightened of you because of your original attack on our planet-" the King began. "You've more the made up for it by returning to aid us against the second wave of invaders," he finished.

The Saiyan squad shook hands with the King, Queen, and several nobles. The King put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder, "We wish you good luck my friends, may the God of Fortune smile upon you," he said respectfully.

"Umm… thanks?" the Saiyan prince replied.

* * *

After the parade, the three Saiyans boarded Cui's flagship once again. As soon as they were all onboard, Vegeta suddenly said "Nappa, there is something to be done," Nappa nodded and walked over to a corner of the ship along with the prince.

The former general stood to Vegeta's left and had an obedient expression on his face. "AIs out!" the prince ordered, the holograms of Spectre, Ghost, and Royal appeared to the prince's right. "Raditz, step forward," Vegeta commanded, the long-haired Saiyan was confused by all this but complied by stepping towards him.

"Kneel," the flame-haired warrior ordered, Raditz obeyed as he had before. Vegeta cleared his throat and began talking, "Low Class Saiyan Raditz, today you proved that you are not deserving of the name weakling," he began. "You showed us that you are as good of a warrior and as intelligent as myself or Nappa. You have your father's wit, strength, and potential, I'm sure that he would be proud if he saw you today," Vegeta continued.

"As I said, you are an equal warrior to myself or Nappa, meaning that you deserve the rank of an Elite, rise Elite Saiyan Raditz," the prince concluded. Nappa saluted and the AI clapped as Raditz rose from his kneeled position and bowed to Vegeta, "Thank you your Majesty, it is an honor," He said thankfully.

Suddenly an image came to the long haired warrior's mind, his younger brother. "If I may Prince Vegeta, I'd like to propose something," he requested. "Anything, Elite," was the flame-haired warrior's response. Raditz smiled at his new title before making his statement, "Well sir, I recently had a nightmare that reminded me of my younger brother's existence, I'm almost certain he is still alive and I know where to find him," he stated.

His two comrades gasped, "Another Saiyan alive!? That would be incredible," Vegeta said excitedly. He ran onto the bridge, "Come on, we have no time to lose," he ordered, the other two quickly followed suit. As soon as they entered the bridge Ghost transferred to the ship once again, "Name the planet Raditz," Nappa's AI said cheerfully. "The Planet Earth," he responded.

After several minutes of searching, the AI returned with a report "Planet Earth, part of the Sol system, in this ship should take us about three months to get there," Ghost read. "Three months!" the Saiyans yelled, "Hey be grateful, if we were taking your pods it would take a full year," the AI countered.

Vegeta sighed, "Set the course then," he mumbled.

* * *

Three boring months later, the Saiyan squad arrived at the Sol system and Planet Earth. The trio looked out the viewport at Earth, "This better be worth it," Nappa grumbled. "It will be," Vegeta replied as he went back to the bridge. Raditz looked down at the blue planet, "Prepare yourself Kakarot."

* * *

[A/N] And that was the fourth chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. Next chapter the squad goes to Earth. Now for the QotC (Question of the Chapter) I'm gonna spoil a tiny detail of the next chapter. The Saiyans split up to search the planet for Kakarot, I want you guys to speculate who you think each Saiyan is going to find.

Now onto the insane review responses for this chapter.

Review (Ch. 3): Wahh f*** my English skills X'D  
let me write it so: I love it that he isn't stupid nor an idiot.  
In some fanfics he was always stupid and such, sometimes I wondered why he even was in the fanfic. Whatever back to the chapter, YAY. I loved it. It even had fanservice, nude Raditz in the tank, yes if you're in a tank then nude! And then even fighting, nice. I liked how all finished their "jobs" and the teasing between Nappa and Vegeta, always had to laugh a bit. Omg Cui your ship, damnn. Even a little past scene from them, that Vegeta vowed to train Raditz, this was nice to know and kinda cute. Now to Vegeta's tear and feelings, I really hope he isn't a total traumatized person under Frieza's rule. For me he was always a tough, heartless guy who loved his job but hated Frieza. I just hope he doesn't get every time an emotional crisis. And to Goku will appear next, nice... i wonder what he did and Piccolo...probably trained more to kill Goku except something happened between them that they're now allies, well we will see.  
All in all, nice with great details can't wait for the next chapter.

-Jafrar

Response: Oh, I'm happy to hear that you appreciate Nappa not being an idiot. I'm really happy that you enjoyed the last chapter, and as for Piccolo well… you'll see eventually. ;)

Review (Ch. 3): Sorry I missed out on Chapter 2, but I like what you're doing with this story. Raditz gets mutual treatment with Vegeta and Nappa. I wonder where the Saiyans will go next. Will it be Earth? Will they meet Goku? There's so many questions and that's why I can't wait for the next chapter!

-SinisterofRAGE

Response: No problem, nice to have you back Sinister. I'm pleased that you approve of the Vegeta and Nappa treating Raditz as an equal thing. Have an awesome day :)

Review (Ch. 3): Great chapter and great story! I really like the setting and where you're going with it (green with 2 antennae...lol). Keep up the awesome work! As for my favorite AI, it's hard to say. I think Spectre is the chilliest, but Ghost has his moments. Vegeta's my favorite character, and his AI is fitting for sure, but Royal seems a tad underwhelming. But, we haven't heard the conversation between him and Vegeta yet, so I'll reserve judgment on that for next time!

-Anon

Response: Congrats on being one of two people to attempt to answer the first QotC LOL. Other than that, I'm really happy that you like the story, have a great day. :)

Review (Ch. 3): Well good chapter  
though I wonder if the Z fighters will be here and if they will be where they'll be matching up. Update soon

-Anonymous

Response: Well thanks for the feedback. But just so you know I try to update ASAP on the date I specify at the end of each chapter.

So these last two are people that left a review on multiple chapters so I'm gonna respond to every chapter's review at the same time.

Review (Ch. 1): Great start! Figures Cui would attack a Saiyan's pride to goad him into a fight. And of course he would go after the one who he considered the weakest to put the odds in his favor. Looking forward to reading the next chapter!

(Ch. 2): Vegeta stepping in to help Raditz. Didn't see that coming. So the rebellion begins...Nice work!

-Daughterofrisingson

Response: Hey Daughterofrisingson, I see you got around to my story. I'm glad you're liking it and I hope chapter's three and onward don't disappoint you. Have an awesome day. :D

Review (Ch. 1): Interesting; I am a huge Raditz fan, so I can't wait to see how you develop him in this story. Don't let him remain a doormat; everyone in his immediate family besides his mother achieved SSJ so he definitely has the potential. Also please be brave enough to change the canon pairings.

(Ch. 2): I really like the addition of the AIs. They add extra room for original story lines.

(Ch. 3): I think I would have to see more of the AIs before I decide whether or not I prefer one of them above the others.  
If you decide to bring Raditz and the others to Earth and eventually decide to pair some of them up please, please, please continue being original and taking paths that others haven't. In the vast majority of stories where Raditz survives he is almost always eventually paired up with Launch and Vegeta (if he is alive in that particular story) is almost guaranteed to be paired up with Bulma. Please change toys trend which we readers have read a thousand times! I know I exaggerate but it's nice to read such an original story as yours and it would be awesome if you don't use overdone clichés. It would be nice to see how Vegeta would love and be whipped (in the figurative sense) by both nice and aggressive Launch if she was his wife. Or what an awesome couple Raditz and Bulma would make (unless you decide to keep her with Yamcha which is something else not a lot of authors do). As far as females go there are also Melee, Annin, Mai(pilaf's female minion), who are also awesome choices but are never used (except Annin in 'Blood of the Saiyans' by 'Historian of the Kais' which is a story I think you would enjoy if you haven't come across it yet).

-Trebeh

Response: Wow that third chapter review is huge. Well I'm ecstatic that you like my story that much and I hope I won't disappoint you with future chapters. As for pairings, I'll admit I've got a few things in mind, some of which you won't see for a while. But I guess you'll have to wait and see. Have a great day. :)

And that's it, once again I deeply apologize for the slight lateness of this chapter. The next one should be out by next Tuesday (or January 13th 2015) Anyways guys this is SilverSaiyan44 signing out.


	5. Chapter 5 Reunion and New Fighters

[A/N] Hey guys, SilverSaiyan44 back with the fifth chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans! You guys made some pretty interesting guesses to who you thought the squad would find. I'm looking forward to showing you what I have in store for the Z fighters.

Now regarding this chapter's release, I know I originally said it would be out on the 8th but then changed it to the 13th. Those of you who have followed this story (which I highly suggest doing) got a PM from me regarding the lateness of this chapter. So I'd like to apologize for updating late two chapters in a row but I promise chapter six will be out ASAP.

Also I just wanted to clarify something. Yes, everything from the original Dragon Ball happened in this story's timeline. Goku hit his head, forgot who he was, married Chi chi and had Gohan. BUT, you may notice one small change to the canon if you pay attention. ;) And as usual review responses at the end of the chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Reunion and New Fighters**

As Cui's flagship slowly touched down on Earth, the three Saiyans looked out the viewport and noticed how… alive the place was.

The squad exited the ship and took in their surroundings. They had landed in a lush, green field. The birds were chirping, there was a nice breeze, basically the opposite of the condition the Saiyans had expected the planet to be in.

"What the hell?" Raditz blurted out. "It looks like your little brother didn't complete his mission," Nappa added in an amused tone. "That may be a good thing in this situation," Vegeta said, causing his two comrades to look at him with puzzled expressions on their faces. The Saiyan royal groaned, "Think about it, if this planet has some half decent fighters, then we can begin building our army to challenge Frieza," he explained.

The two smiled in agreement. "Anyways we can worry about that later, right now our top priority is finding Kakarot, Scouters on!" The prince commanded. "Yes sir!" Raditz and Nappa replied as they activated their scouters and began scanning the planet.

"Look for the highest power level, if Kakarot isn't a complete disgrace to us then it should be him," Vegeta ordered. Several minutes later, each of the Saiyans had results. "I've got one at 15,800" Raditz stated, "I found one at 12,000" Nappa said, "And I've located one at 10,000" Vegeta concluded.

Planet Vegeta's former heir to the throne thought of the different levels he and his comrades had found. "I'm stumped on this matter, what do you think Royal?" Vegeta inquired. Royal activated and gave his opinion, "Well sir, I believe that Elite Saiyan Raditz should pursue the highest power level," the AI began. "The reason, is if it is Kakarot, I believe he will respond better to his violent brother rather than two violent strangers," he concluded.

"Fair point, you heard him Raditz, get going," the prince ordered. "Yes sir!" the newly appointed elite replied with a salute before taking off to find his brother.

"All right, that's that sorted, what about me Royal?" Vegeta asked, showing his trust in his AI's opinion by repeatedly asking him to make executive decisions. "Well your highness, I believe you would be most suited to deal with the weakest fighter due to your love of toying with your opponents," the elegant AI pointed out.

The Saiyan prince smirked, "You know me too well," he admired. Vegeta looked to his large royal guard, "I guess that leaves the middle one for you Nappa," he said. The former general shrugged, "As long as I get to send some idiots to hell I really don't care," he admitted. The smirk on the flame-haired warrior's face lessened slightly, "Nappa, about that, for this mission I'm ordering you not to destroy anything, the reason for this is that Kakarot and these Earthlings may not appreciate you blowing up buildings," he explained.

The large warrior bowed, "Understood my prince, don't destroy anything or anyone to get on Kakarot's good side," Nappa responded obediently. Vegeta was suspicious of his comrade's quick acceptance to the order, until he realized what Nappa had up his sleeve.

"Nappa!" he called. The bald Saiyan turned, "Yes sir?" He replied innocently. Vegeta held out his hand, "Give me the Saibamen canister," the prince ordered. Nappa chuckled as he loosened his tail from his waist and pulled the canister out, he then tossed it to the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta caught the canister and examined it. "Ten left hmm," he noted, quickly counting the seeds in the canister.

"Alright Nappa, get to your mission," the squad leader commanded. The former general saluted before taking off. The royal elite grinned at his squad member's obedience before racing off to find his own fighter.

* * *

Vegeta had been searching for only two minutes or so before Royal began talking to him. "Umm, Prince Vegeta?" the AI called, "What is it Royal," he responded casually. "Well sir, I know I had never brought this matter to light during our three month journey, but I'd just like to apologize for suggesting that you and the team return to Planet Driscalia," the AI said apologetically.

The Saiyan prince grunted, "Don't apologize Royal, it was a good decision," he praised. "But sir, you and General Nappa were seriously injured and Elite Saiyan Raditz could have been killed," Royal argued.

"Maybe so, but you must remember Royal, first of all we Saiyans only become stronger when faced with near-death situations," Vegeta began. "Second of all, the original reason we returned to the planet in the first place was for me to embrace my heritage and feel like a true Saiyan once again, and I got that. I felt like a true Saiyan, facing unlikely odds, dealing with a threat we know almost nothing about, and facing defeat for the first time in months," the elite warrior continued.

"Also my technological friend, don't forget that if we hadn't returned to planet Driscalia, Raditz would never have proven himself to me and would still be third class trash," Vegeta finished. Royal took a minute to soak in all of the good points Planet Vegeta's former heir had given him, "I suppose you're right your Highness," the AI admitted.

After several more minutes of flying, Royal reported that "The power level we seek is approaching fast Prince Vegeta." At that moment a small white ball whizzed past Vegeta's ear. "What the hell!?" the Saiyan prince snapped. "It appears the fighter we seek is below sir," Vegeta's AI mentioned. The elite warrior growled and slowly lowered himself below the clouds.

He saw a large stadium just under. "Maybe this is where they fight for entertainment," the Saiyan mused as he approached it.

Vegeta looked down at the stadium curiously. He saw that there were white lines in a diamond shape, four plates on the ground positioned in a square formation, a grassy field, and a circle several meters away from the corner plate.

He also noticed that there were a lot of people on the field and several of them were standing on or next to the four plates, there was a large audience as well watching… whatever this was. "What is this Royal?" the Saiyan prince inquired. "Well sir, if my research on this planet was accurate, I believe this is a sport called baseball," the AI responded.

The information intrigued the elite warrior, but he still thought of the mission as a priority, "Any lead on our target?" he asked. "Yes sir, our target is somewhere in this stadium, I can do a full scan of the area," Royal reported. Vegeta nodded, "While you're doing that I'm going to try and figure out what the hell this game is," he stated.

The warrior prince watched the game below him. A dark skinned human in a red uniform stood in the circle and held a small white ball similar to the one that had almost nailed Vegeta in the face. Across from him on the corner plate was another man in a yellow uniform holding some sort of wooden stick.

Suddenly the human with the ball let out a grunt as he threw the small white object as hard as he could. The man with the stick swiftly hit the ball, sending it to the grassy area of the stadium. As soon as the ball was hit, everyone began moving. All the players in red ran after the ball while the man in yellow who had hit the ball dropped the stick and began running the bases. He passed the first base no problem but as he approached the second, the man standing next to the base caught the white ball that had been thrown by one of his teammates and put his foot on the base.

"YOU'RE OUT!" a man shouted, causing the man who had been running to return to his team with a glum look on his face. "Hmm, it's a bit like Saiyaball, but with less broken limbs," Vegeta said with a smile.

"Prince Vegeta, I've located our target," Royal reported. "Good, where is he," the flame-haired Saiyan asked.

"Well sir, I believe he is in the 'Taitans' team cage," the AI responded as he tried to pronounce the odd team name. "Interesting, so how do you suggest I attack?" Vegeta pondered. "Well your highness, if what I eavesdropped from the coach is correct, then the fighter we seek is a man named Yamcha, and he is next up to bat," Royal suggested.

A devilish grin formed on the prince's face. "Really? Why don't we have a bit of fun with him," the royal Saiyan snickered as he lowered himself to the ground outside of the stadium.

* * *

Yamcha was fast asleep. He'd grown so tired of watching his team get destroyed that he had decided to doze off.

Yamcha was an average sized human male with a fairly built body. He had long hair that went down to his upper back, and three scars on his face, one under his right eye, and two more on his left cheek crossed into an X. He wore the uniform of the Taitans, it had a yellow color, the team name on the front, red and green stripes on the ends of the sleeves, and red shoes. He also had a yellow and green baseball cap with a red T on the front, currently covering his eyes and masking the fact that he was sleeping.

Yamcha was a professional baseball player… but he hated it. He found the sport boring and would much rather be training to fight in tournaments or even to defend the Earth. The scar-faced man loathed playing baseball as much as an average Joe loathed a 9-5 office job.

He would quit his job, but he needed to keep his girlfriend Bulma happy. Even though she was the rich heiress of Capsule Corporation, Bulma Briefs insisted that her boyfriend be "responsible." Someone who could gain income even if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

Despite his hatred of baseball, Yamcha was good at it. If it weren't for him, the Taitans would have lost almost every game they competed in. Due to this, the fighter was paid fairly well which was another thing that kept him from quitting.

Suddenly, Yamcha felt himself being shaken awake. "Come on Yamcha you have to wake up," a familiar voice pleaded. The groggy fighter lifted up the hat from his eyes, only to see his lifelong best friend Puar. Puar was a small dark blue and yellow cat, she had a high voice, a fluffy tail, and a face that any little girl would die for.

The two had known each other for years, even before Yamcha became a bandit. Puar had the ability to shape-shift into almost anything which had helped Yamcha out on many occasions.

"Yamcha hurry, you're up to bat," the small cat said in a concerned tone. The long-haired fighter groaned as he pulled himself up. "Thanks Puar," he murmured, patting the floating cat on the head before grabbing a bat and walking into the field.

"_Oh look ladies and gentlemen! Here comes the slugger Yamcha! Ready to pull the Taitans back into the game!"_ The announcer yelled in excitement. Yamcha rolled his eyes at the nickname he'd been given. The fighter walked up to the plate and waited. He knew exactly how this was going to play out, the pitcher would throw the ball as hard as he could, Yamcha would tap it, launching it out of the arena, and the crowd would react as if they'd never watched baseball.

The former bandit held the bat in a ready position. _"Let's get this over with," _he thought to himself. The pitcher winded up a throw, when suddenly, "KREEE!" Everyone turned to see the source of the screech. Yamcha looked up and saw five silhouettes standing on the edge of the stadium.

The beings jumped down from the top of the stadium, into everyone's view. They were small green creatures with piercing red eyes, pointy ears, and sharp claws on their hands and feet.

Upon seeing the little green men, all the players, staff, and anyone else that was on the field fled in terror. They desperately climbed over the boundaries into the area where the crowd was sitting, leaving the field empty apart from the five green monsters, and Yamcha.

The long-haired fighter couldn't contain his joy. Finally, he could fight to defend innocents rather than play a sport he hated to entertain them. Yamcha focused and sensed their energy, a grin lit his face. "Pretty low power but I guess they make up for it in numbers," he said cockily. One of the creatures lunged at Yamcha, the former bandit reacted fast, using his baseball bat to strike the green monster's head, sending him flying into a wall and knocking him out.

"Don't get too hasty," Yamcha mocked. Another of the short animals attacked the long haired-fighter. It threw a punch which Yamcha easily blocked with his right arm, the scar-faced man followed up the block with a strong kick to the creature's chin, sending it into the air. He smiled and fired a small energy blast from his left hand, burning a hole in the green alien's chest.

The remaining three began rushing at Yamcha. Suddenly, the baseball player heard a cry from his right. He turned and saw the monster he thought he had knocked out jumping at him!

The scar-faced warrior quickly held his baseball bat in front of him defensively, the small creature collided with the bat and latched onto it. A wicked smile formed on the alien's face as it to be preparing for something. Yamcha was bewildered as he watched the plant-like being cling to his bat like its life depended on it.

"_What's it doing?" _he thought to himself. At that moment, Yamcha sensed a power growing within the monster, almost as if it were about to burst! "He's gonna blow!" the long-haired fighter shouted as he flung the baseball bat with the alien still attached at the three others approaching.

The bat conked one of the creatures on the head just before the one attached exploded, destroying all four of them at once.

The crowd cheered for the scar-faced fighter's victory, _"Man that was quite the show! The 'slugger Yamcha,' what we should really be calling him is the Fighter Yamcha!" _the announcer shrieked in joy. "I'm alright with that," Yamcha replied, approving of his new title.

"Yamcha!" Puar cried as she flew out of the Taitans team cage and hugged her lifelong best friend. "Hey Puar," the former bandit replied with a chuckle as he put an arm around the small cat.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," the shape-shifting feline added sternly. "Oh come on Puar, was there ever any dou-" the long-haired fighter's words were cut short by yet another shriek. Everyone turned to see what the commotion was this time but saw nothing but the empty field.

After several seconds of silence, five more of the short aliens popped out of the ground. Yamcha dropped into his fighting stance, "Puar, go back to the cage," he ordered. "No! I'm staying with you," the cat said stubbornly, knowing that she had been through worse while working with the former bandit. Lacking the time to convince her otherwise, Yamcha reluctantly agreed, "Alright then, let's do this!" he shouted as the creatures converged on them.

Unbeknownst to all, the Prince of all Saiyans hovered above the stadium observing the events. "He's dealing with the Saibamen fairly easily," Vegeta noted. "With the proper training, he would make an excellent asset to the fight against Frieza," Royal suggested. "Perhaps, let's just see how he deals with the second wave," the prince concluded as he focused once again on the fight below him.

The Saibamen rushed at Yamcha and Puar. As two of the green aliens prepared to attack the long-haired fighter, Yamcha leaned back and prepared one of his special techniques.

"**Wolf Fang Fist!"** he shouted as he rushed the two monsters at a blinding speed and began assaulting them with a fury of punches so fast, that the two were trapped in place. After about ten seconds of the brutal struggle, the former bandit briefly pulled both his hands back before quickly striking with both of them cupped together.

Yamaha's hands resembled the shape of a wolf's mouth. A loud wolf-like howl could also be heard as he struck the two Saibamen, knocking them to the back of the stadium. Just then, another Saibamen leaped at him from his right. "Here Yamcha!" Puar called as she rushed towards the scar-faced man in the shape of a large mallet.

Yamcha leaped and performed a counter-clockwise midair spin, grabbing the mallet mid-spin, and smashing the short creature in the face as he landed. The attack sent the Saibamen hurtling to the other side of the arena to join its injured comrades.

"Thanks Puar," Yamcha said with a grin as he released the mallet. The small cat returned to her regular form, "Anytime!" She replied with a giggle.

Another Saibamen ran at the long-haired fighter with its claws out. It attempted to slash Yamcha, but the former bandit simply jumped out of the way and countered with a kick to the alien's cheek, sending it back several feet. He then rushed at the green creature and performed a backflip kick, sending the Saibamen airborne. Yamcha continued the attack by firing a barrage of ki blasts at the small monsters body. He finished it off by snap-vanishing next to the Saibamen and punching it hard in the face, sending it to the back of the stadium with the rest.

Unknown to Yamcha, the final Saibamen had snuck past him whilst he was attacking the previous one. It floated up until it was on the same level as the baseball player and prepared to strike. Just as the green alien was about to pounce the long haired warrior, Puar came to the rescue once again.

She quickly flew above the Saibamen and shape-shifted into an anvil, crashing down onto the feral invader and pinning it to the ground. Yamcha turned as he heard a loud _smash_. He saw Puar crushing the creature, which caused the professional baseball player burst out laughing at the sight. "Good work Puar," he praised.

Puar returned to her original form and gave a peace sign. Yamcha approached the dazed Saibamen and grabbed him by the arm. The scar-faced man let out a cry as he flung the small monster over his shoulder, he also fired a fairly large ki blast that followed it.

The ki blast collided with the Saibamen and exploded, launching it into its four injured comrades and causing them all to topple over. Yamcha smiled, "Who ever said I was bad at bowling," he joked. After several minutes, the five Saibamen got to their feet, they had looks of pure hatred burned onto their faces.

With an earsplitting shriek, the five Saibamen ran at the fighter that dared humiliate them. "Heh, looks like it's time to finish off these chumps," Yamcha quipped as he started charging energy. The former bandit placed both his hands at his side, **"Kaa-me-" **Yamcha began. **"Haa-me-" **he continued, a blue ball of energy forming in his hands.

As the Saibamen drew closer, one of them leapt, preparing to impale the long-haired fighter with its claws. Yamcha held his hands out right in the creature's ugly face. **"HAAA!" **the scar-faced warrior shouted as he fired a large blue beam of energy, obliterating the Saibamen in front of him and carrying the remaining four to the back wall.

When the Kamehameha wave collided with the wall, there was a blinding flash of white followed by an explosion. After the smoke cleared, all that remained were several bits and pieces of the ten green aliens that had attacked the stadium.

The crowd cheered once again for Yamcha's success. The long-haired fighter was enjoying every minute of it, he struck poses, danced about, and raced around the field out of pure joy.

"That was fairly impressive, for an Earthling!" A voice from above called out. Yamcha turned to see another warrior descending into the stadium. The man was shorter than Yamcha himself, but the rest of him made up for it. He had flame-like black hair, battle armor that the former bandit couldn't recognize at all, and a strange red device over his left eye; Yamcha also sensed that the man's power was enormous. But the most intriguing thing about him, was the fact that he had a tail similar to the one Goku had in his youth wrapped around his waist.

"Who are you?" Yamcha asked nervously. Vegeta chuckled, "Well if I'm being honest, I'm those creatures' master," the Saiyan prince admitted. The scar-faced fighter gasped in surprise before quickly dropping into his fighting stance. "Then I'll deal with you the same way I dealt with those creeps," he said sternly.

The flame-haired man burst out laughing, Oh really? Come at me then," he challenged.

Wasting no time, Yamcha rushed at the arrogant warrior. He threw a wide punch but Vegeta dodged it easily. Seeing an opening, the elite Saiyan jabbed the baseball player in the rib, causing him to bend over in pain. Taking advantage of his upper hand, Vegeta followed up the jab with a swift elbow to Yamcha's head, knocking him down and causing his consciousness to fade.

The prince smirked. "Even more pathetic then I was expecting, Kakarot you're a disgrace if you couldn't purge this planet considering that this is one of its strongest fighters," Vegeta barked angrily.

He glanced at the fallen warrior once again, "Nevertheless, as Royal said, with the right training he could be decent in our fight against Frieza, whatever I'll take him," the Saiyan grumbled. He bent down and picked up the long-haired fighter, gave the bewildered crowd an evil smile, and took off into the sky.

"YAMCHA!" Puar screamed as the warrior prince left the arena, taking her best friend with him.

"_What's this? It appears this strange figure has abducted the Fighter Yamcha. Folks that ticket to this game was well worth your while as you'll probably never witness a fight like that outside the World Martial Arts Tournament!" _The announcer said in his unusually enthusiastic tone.

"Very well done Prince Vegeta, your plan was executed flawlessly," Royal reported as Vegeta made his escape from the stadium. "Yes I know, now upload the ship's coordinates to my scouter," the elite ordered. "Yes sir," the AI responded obediently as he began tracking their ship. "I'll wait there with this 'Yamcha' for a report from Nappa or Raditz," Vegeta said to himself. "Hopefully one of them finds Kakarot soon, our time is short."

* * *

Meanwhile on Frieza's flagship, Dodoria and his squad were returning from their three month mission to the former Planet Frieza No. 79.

It had taken longer than anticipated to complete the mission. It took a month to reach the planet due to an unfortunate asteroid field, another month to thoroughly search the planet, and the final month was simply getting back to Frieza's ship. Needless to say, the pink commander and his men were happy that the mission was over.

They returned with all that they had found, medical supplies, food rations, and most important of all, one survivor. It had been a miracle, but using a newly designed advanced scouter, the troops were able to locate a soldier known as Appule buried under some rubble.

They had returned with the survivor fully healed. Over the course of the month-long trip back, Appule slowly regained his sanity which had been lost after spending a month in a coma.

The ship entered the docking bay and slowly landed. After several minutes, the exit hatch came down, Dodoria and a few of his men marched out of the ship. A humanoid soldier approached Dodoria and saluted, "Good to have you back Commander," the soldier said politely.

"Heh, good to be back," the obese commander blubbered. "Yes, well Lord Frieza has requested your report as soon as possible," the soldier reported, getting straight to the point. The pink man nodded, "Understood, I'll go see him now," he responded. With that, Dodoria and his squad marched in their separate directions, with four of them (including Appule) following their commander in the direction of Frieza's throne room.

When they arrived at the throne room, the two stationary guards saw Dodoria and immediately waved him through. Just as the large commander was about to enter however, he felt something tap his shoulder. "Umm, Commander Dodoria? What exactly am I supposed to do while you're giving your report?" Appule asked innocently.

The pink warrior growled, "You!? You're not to be present during this report, you're going to wait right here!" he shouted, pointing at the ground. Dodoria then looked over to one of the other soldiers, "In fact, Greevo! Watch Appule while I give the report to Lord Frieza," he ordered harshly.

"Yes sir," the blue skinned being replied obediently, grabbing Appule's arm and ushering him away from the door. With a smile, Dodoria and his other two men walked into the throne room.

They crossed the blue carpet and stood before their master. The three bowed to the ruthless Arcosian, "Lord Frieza," they all said in unison. "Dodoria, you've finally returned, tell me this mission wasn't a waste of time," Frieza pleaded in a slightly agitated manner.

"No my Lord, in fact we managed to bring back a few useful things," the fat commander responded. "Well report then," the tyrant concluded, growing bored of this endless chatter. "Yes sir, well when we arrived on Frieza Planet No. 79, the place was barren, we found most of the buildings destroyed and bodies everywhere," he began. "We also found the four communication towers destroyed, which explains why I couldn't get in touch with Cui or the monkeys," the spike-headed commander continued. "Were there any survivors?" Frieza interjected.

"Yes Lord Frieza there was one survivor, in fact we have him just outside if you'd like to speak to him," one of Dodoria's men offered, pointing to the door. "In a minute, tell me a bit about him first," Frieza requested.

The soldier who had not spoken yet rose, "I was the one who questioned him my Lord," the man reported. "Well I'm waiting," Frieza complained impatiently. The soldier quickly turned on his scouter and opened the list he had made while questioning Appule.

"Well sir, his main job on the planet was a technical aide positioned at the southern landing bay, but he was also a voluntary medical assistant in his spare time," the soldier read. "I don't want to hear his life's story now do I?" Frieza interrupted angrily. "N-No sir, would you like me to read what he told me about his experience with the invasion?" the petrified soldier asked between deep breathes.

"Forget it, I've changed my mind, Dodoria! Order the survivor to enter!" the cosmic emperor commanded. "Yes my Lord," the pink commander replied as he contacted the soldier he had left to watch Appule.

"Greevo, bring the survivor in, Lord Frieza wishes to see him," Dodoria explained. "Yes sir," came a reply, seconds later the door opened and Appule entered the room nervously, followed by Greevo. "This is the lone survivor of Frieza Planet No. 79 my Lord," Greevo said, introducing Appule. The Arcosian smiled, "Very good, now everyone, leave us," he ordered in a sinister tone.

"Yes Lord Frieza!" the group said in unison. As they were ordered, Dodoria along with his three men marched out of the throne room, leaving Appule alone with the heartless tyrant.

As soon as the door closed, Frieza landed his throne and slowly floated out of it. He approached the soldier, the tyrant was obviously shorter than Appule but that didn't make him any less terrifying. "So you're Appule correct?" Frieza asked softly, "Y-Yes my Lord!" the large-headed alien replied nervously.

"Good, now Appule, why don't you tell me about your experience during Frieza Planet No. 79's invasion," the Arcosian suggested. "Umm… sure, I can do that," Appule replied awkwardly, remembering the long-haired Saiyan's threat. "Then get on with it," Frieza said slightly more forcefully.

The former technical worker quickly thought of the story he had used to satisfy the medic who had questioned him. "Well sir, the first thing that comes to mind is that strange alien race," Appule began. "A strange alien race you say? What did they look like?" the quick tempered Arcosian asked skeptically.

"They were umm… green with two antennae," the survivor answered. He thought about how much harder it was lying to lord Frieza about the matter rather than the medic who had asked him about it. "Interesting, when did they arrive on the planet?" Frieza continued, showing that his skepticism still remained.

"The day before the Saiyans arrived," Appule said. As the conversation went on, the former technical aide began to feel a sharp pain in his head. At that moment, Frieza started walking towards Appule, with each step the pain grew stronger and stronger. Eventually it got to him, the soldier put his hands on his head, got down on his knees, and began screaming in agony.

"I know you're lying to me," the Arcosian tyrant hissed as he grew closer to the tortured soldier. The cosmic emperor put a hand under Appule's chin and lifted his head up, forcing the former technical aide to look him in the eyes. "Tell me the truth, who attacked Frieza Planet No. 79!?" Frieza snarled in rage.

"I-I can't say, Th-They t-told me that if you f-found out about them, I'd w-wish I was dead!" Appule said slowly as he attempted to deal with the immense pain in his brain.

Frieza tightened his grip on the large-headed soldier's face, "If you don't, I'll make sure that you suffer like this for the rest of your miserable existence!" he threatened. After a moment of thought (or attempted thought) Appule came to the conclusion that whatever Raditz could do to him couldn't possibly be worse than this.

"Okay, I-I'll tell you! I-It was t-the Saiyans!" The second the word Saiyans left the soldier's mouth, the pain faded away. "Tell me more," Frieza demanded. "Okay, I'll tell you the whole story," Appule promised.

Several minutes later, Appule had explained what he had seen and heard during the Saiyans' attack on Frieza Planet No. 79. "Thank you for cooperating Appule, you're dismissed," Frieza said with a wave of his hand. "Thank you Lord Frieza," the former technical aide replied with a bow.

He turned and began walking away, breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh Appule, one more thing," Frieza called after him, the large-headed alien turned to once again face his master. The ruthless Arcosian had a maniacal grin on his face. He quickly pointed his index finger and fired a purple beam that pierced Appule's chest. "But… why?" the former technical aide asked in vain just before he fell over and died.

"Because nobody attempts to lie to me and leaves with their life," Frieza answered. After executing the sole survivor of Frieza Planet No. 79, the tyrant flew back into his throne and levitated off of the ground once again.

He then pressed a button on the throne to activate the communicator, "Dodoria, get back in here," Frieza ordered. "Yes my Lord," the fat commander responded. Mere seconds after the order was made, Dodoria and his three soldiers rushed back into the room.

They saw Appule's body and gasped, the four then bowed to Frieza to avoid something similar happening to them. "I learned from that purple peon who was responsible for Frieza Planet No. 79's destruction and likely the defeat of my forces on Driscalia," Frieza reported.

"That's excellent news my Lord, who did it?" Dodoria asked curiously. The sinister Arcosian chuckled, "It appears that those foolish monkeys have decided to go rogue," he said.

The obese commander's eye's widened in disbelief. "What!? Those bastards are lucky I wasn't there when they attacked, I'd have torn them limb from limb!" Dodoria growled as he clenched his fists. "I'm glad you see it that way Dodoria, because you're being dispatched to find them," Frieza broke in.

The pink commander looked at Frieza surprisingly, "But Lord Frieza, my squad just came back from a three month mission," Dodoria argued. The tyrant scowled, he then looked to Appule's corpse and fired two energy beams from his eyes, vaporizing the body in a flash of white. The soldiers watched in horror, fearing for their lives.

"Any more objections Dodoria?" Frieza asked in a threatening tone. "No sir," the simple warrior responded somberly. A smile crept onto Frieza's face, "Good, now you're going to get out of my sight, gather your squad, AND FIND THOSE DAMNED MONKEYS! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" the Arcosian yelled.

"Yes Lord Frieza!" the four responded quickly before rushing out the door. Frieza's throne spun around to once again face the viewport, "You'll pay for betraying me monkeys, just like the rest."

* * *

Nappa had been flying for over an hour now and his target was still nowhere in sight. "Hey Nappa, we should be arriving any second now," Ghost said, trying to reassure his bored partner. "I sure as hell hope so," the former general grumbled.

To ensure better accuracy from his scouter's scanner, Nappa chose to lower himself below the clouds. He saw that he was in some sort of grassy mountain region, "We must be dealing with one of those 'serious fighters' that trains in the middle of nowhere," the burly Saiyan mused.

"Hmm, it appears our target isn't alone," the AI reported. "Really? Who's the company?" Nappa asked curiously. "Well I'm picking up a power level of 3500 next to our target's 12,000" Ghost explained. Nappa burst out laughing, "I had a higher power level than that when I was in diapers," he boasted. "Well we're here so you can see how good they are," Ghost said.

The elite Saiyan stopped and looked down to realize that they had indeed arrived. His scouter had led him to a lush grassy area that had large mountains surrounding it, a beautiful waterfall feeding into a stream, and a small house on a hill.

"I know we're not in that business anymore, but this right here is enough proof that this planet would sell for a fortune," Nappa admitted. "How about you focus and take a look at our target," Ghost suggested teasingly.

The bald warrior rolled his eyes at his AI's attitude before looking at the fighter they'd been seeking. The one they correctly assumed to be their target was a fairly built man with a bald head, and more curiously, a third eye on his forehead. "He wore green pants with a red belt, black shoes, and no shirt which showed of his toned chest and back.

"What's with the third eye?" Nappa inquired. "I… have no clue," Ghost admitted. The former general shrugged, "I guess I'll ask him about it later," he said, eager to get to the fighting. Nappa's AI laughed, "You Saiyans never change," he acknowledged as Nappa began his descent.

* * *

Tien Shinhan was training hard. He trained almost every day with the hopes of surpassing Earth's strongest fighter, Goku. Being a descendant of the Three Eyed Clan, Tien had a third eye on his forehead, and an amazing fighting ability.

He trained with his best friend Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu was a short human boy with red rosy cheeks, and pale white skin. He wore his training clothes, which consisted of: a light turquoise tank top, a red belt with black pants, and a black hat with a red ball on top.

The two had been together for years and trained together in the brutal Crane School. They were originally heartless, uncaring for the philosophies of right and wrong. Until they met Goku and his Master Roshi, who taught them the importance of being selfless.

At the moment, Tien and Chiaotzu were sparring together outside of their house in the mountains. They trained in isolation because they felt that it helped keep their techniques and fighting styles secrets from their rivals.

"Alright, hit me with another wave!" Tien shouted to Chiaotzu who stood quite a distance away. "Okay! Here it comes!" the small boy replied with a grin before closing his eyes to focus. A few seconds later, Chiaotzu's hands and eyes began to glow blue, he then raised his hands, causing five large rocks to levitate up from underground.

A fiendish smirk lit the boy's innocent face. "Incoming!" He yelled as he hurled the five rocks at a calm Tien. The bald triclops dropped into his fighting stance and prepared to destroy the rocks, when suddenly he felt an immense power approaching him.

Tien looked to his upper left and saw a large bald man charging at him! Seeing no other option, the former student of Crane school leaped out of the way. The strange man smashed his fist into the ground right where the three-eyed warrior had been standing a moment ago. Before Tien could get a good look at the intruder, Chiaotzu's telekinetic rocks smashed into him, creating a huge cloud of dust.

As the cloud cleared up, Tien noticed in horror that the man hadn't even flinched from the attack! Chiaotzu flew in next to Tien. "Who the hell are you? This place is private and I'm politely asking you to leave," the former Crane student said in an angry tone.

Nappa smiled, "Relax three-eyes, I'm just here to 'collect' you," he jeered, clenching his right fist. Tien gritted his teeth and once again got into his fighting stance, "Alright, if it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get!" he said, accepting the Saiyan's challenge.

Without another word, Nappa lunged at his opponent. The elite warrior pulled both of his arms back and prepared for a double-punch to Tien's chest. The three-eyed warrior caught the punches however, and was struggling to hold the larger man back. Nappa smiled, he knew that no matter how strong this guy was, there was no way he could defeat him in terms of brute force.

Realizing his losing battle, Tien thought fast and began charging ki into his palms. Right when it felt like the Saiyan warrior was about to break his arms, the tough Earthling released the ki, causing a small explosion that knocked Nappa away from him.

Before the former general could fall over, he regained his balance. He looked at his knuckles in surprise, they were red and smoke was coming off them. "You… BASTARD!" Nappa roared just before he rushed at Tien once again. Seeing the large Saiyan coming at him again, the triclops pulled up his arms in defense, but was surprised when the large warrior threw a punch that tore through his defenses. It hit him hard on the chest and sent him flying.

"Tien! NO!" Chiaotzu cried. Having enough of this big brute, the small boy launched a desperate strike against Nappa. "Take this you big bully!" he yelled as he prepared to punch the Saiyan the face.

"Heh, fool!" the former general exclaimed as he simply smacked Chiaotzu away with ease, knocking him out.

Seeing this, Tien managed to pull himself up slowly. "You… son of a… bitch," he hissed. He clenched his right fist hard, "YOU LEAVE CHIAOTZU ALONE!" he shouted as he ran at Nappa with everything he had left. Tien threw a rage-filled punch, the former general put up his left arm to block it…

_CRACK!_

The punch collided with immense force. At first, Nappa grinned at the successful block, but then he slowly felt a searing pain wash over his entire left limb. It took a while for him to realize it, but it eventually came to him. "You… broke my arm!?" the Saiyan bawled in confusion and anger.

The elite warrior suddenly lashed out, grabbing Tien's head with his good arm and smashing it into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Nappa then sat down on the ground and held his arm in pain. "I-I can't believe this, how could a weakling like him break _my_arm!?" he asked himself in vain.

A few minutes of moping later, the bald man heard chuckling from his scouter, "I guess you didn't believe in the power of friendship," Ghost teased. "GHOST THIS IS NOT THE TIME!"

* * *

Raditz was closing in on his brother's location. Spectre had informed him early on that Kakarot seemed to be moving, fast. The Saiyan and AI had followed his trail until he stopped, Raditz saw it up ahead, a house on a small island.

The elite warrior was surprised when all the people on the island turned to look up at him. _"What's this, they've spotted me, guess it's time to reintroduce myself brother," _he thought as he approached the island.

As Raditz landed, all the Earthlings looked at him in fear. Rather than even use his scouter, the long-haired Saiyan recognized Kakarot instantly due to his similar appearance to their father. Kakarot was almost an exact copy of Bardock with the only visual difference being the scar on the veteran warrior's face. He wore an orange gi with a symbol on it, a blue undershirt, two wristbands, and black boots with yellow outlines.

The warrior chuckled at the sight of his brother, "So we meet again at last, you've grown up," he said, remembering the crying baby in his dream. "I recognize you though, Kakarot," he continued.

"Kakarot?" his brother replied in confusion. "That's right, that's your name," he explained, "His name?" a blue haired woman asked surprisingly. "Who is this? He must be nuts," a short bald man said. Raditz's look of amusement turned to slight annoyance, "Kakarot, what have you been doing all these years? Your mission was to terminate all life on this planet, why haven't you carried it out!" he demanded.

At that moment, the bald man exited the group. "Listen mister, I don't know who you are but you've obviously got the wrong guy," the midget insisted. He began approaching Raditz, "I think you might be lost, allow me to escort you off this island," the bald man offered.

As soon as the midget was close enough, Raditz's tail sprung to life, giving him a smack across the face that launched him into the ground next to Kakarot. "Krillin!" his brother shouted, he then looked at the long-haired Saiyan angrily only to notice his tail.

"A tail! I don't believe it, he's got a tail too," Kakarot said in amazement. "That's good, I'd wondered how long it would take you to recognize me," Raditz replied before once again wrapping his tail around his waist. "I've never seen you before!" his brother assured him in an angry tone.

The elite Saiyan scowled, "Kakarot! You mean to tell me you have no idea who I am?" he asked. "I don't know who this 'Kakarot' person you're looking for is, but I'm not him! My name is Goku," he stated almost proudly.

"What happened to you?" Raditz hissed. At that moment, a small child ran up to Kakarot and grabbed his legs, "Daddy!" he wailed. "Kakarot! Tell me, did you ever suffer a serious injury to the head when you were young?" Raditz inquired. The blue-haired woman quickly came in and pulled the child away from Kakarot.

"What?" he said, seeming as though he didn't understand. The elite warrior sighed at his brother's idiocy, "When you were a kid did you ever hit your head?" he simplified. Kakarot looked into space, trying to remember. "Yeah, I don't remember it very well but I did hit my head as a child," he admitted, rubbing a hand on his head.

"I still have a scar where it happened," his brother added. Raditz growled, "You stupid fool, you forgot," he grumbled. "I forgot what!? Tell me!" Kakarot demanded.

"Goku," an old man with sunglasses and a beard cut in. Everyone looked to the old man, "There's something, something your grandfather once told me that I think you should know," the man declared.

Seeing as Raditz knew the details of Kakarot's past, he simply tuned out. _"How could Kakarot be so clueless to his past?" _Raditz thought. He then snuck a glance at the small boy, _"Could that be Kakarot's son? No, that's impossible, there are no Saiyan women left," _Raditz assured himself.

He then came to another conclusion, _"Unless… could he be a half-ling? That would mean that these Earthlings may be mating-compatible with us. This could mean the revival of our rac-" _The warrior was then snapped out of his thoughts by his brother addressing him.

"You've got my attention, now tell us who you are!" the younger Saiyan commanded. "Well I wasn't expecting to give a history lesson when I came here, but alright, I'll tell you everything," the elite warrior agreed.

Just when Raditz was about to begin, his scouter went off. "Excuse me," he said politely as he turned away and answered it. "This is Elite Saiyan Raditz," he greeted. "Raditz, it's Vegeta, did you find Kakarot?" the Saiyan prince inquired.

"Yes sir, he's right here," the long-haired warrior reported. "Very good, bring him back to the ship, Nappa and I found some other fighters that may prove useful," the prince requested. "Understood your Majesty, I will return with Kakarot within the hour," Raditz promised before disconnecting.

The elite Saiyan turned back to Kakarot and his Earth Friends. "That was my leader, he's requested that I bring you back to the ship Kakarot, so let's go," he ordered. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" his brother said angrily before dropping into his fighting stance.

"Oh really, let's see what you'll say after this," Raditz said. He charged energy into his hand until it illuminated purple, the Saiyan then aimed his hand at the still injured form of Krillin. "Let's see if you understand this Kakarot, if you don't chose to come with me peacefully, the bald one dies," the long-haired warrior threatened.

Goku stood his ground for ten seconds before realizing it was futile, "Alright, you win," the Saiyan admitted.

Raditz smiled and let the energy fade from his palm. "Good, now if you plan on deceiving me, don't forget that I can always knock you out, kill all your friends, and carry you back," he pointed out. "I understand, just give me a minute," Goku requested, "Very well," Raditz responded before turning away.

Goku walked up to his son Gohan, kneeled down and hugged him. "I'm going to be gone for a little while Gohan, but don't worry, I'll be back as fast as possible," the fighter promised. "O-Okay," was Gohan's response as tears welled in his eyes. "I know you can be strong without me son," Goku said with a smile before getting up and approaching Bulma, Master Roshi, and a still unconscious Krillin.

He leaned in close so only Bulma and Roshi could hear, "If I don't make it back, get Gohan back to Chi chi and tell her I'm sorry," Goku whispered. "Right," the two said together. The spiky-haired fighter then looked down to the dazed form of Krillin, "See you later Krillin, you'll always be my best friend," he vowed.

"Hurry up Kakarot, our time is short," Raditz complained. "Okay, I'm ready," Kakarot said softly. Raditz's brother jumped on a yellow cloud and said "You go, and I'll follow." The elite warrior nodded before taking off into the sky with Kakarot right behind him.

"_Hmm, he still doesn't know that I'm his brother, or that he's Saiyan, whatever, in due time," _Raditz thought to himself. With that the two Saiyans flew through the sky, once again united.

* * *

[A/N] And that was chapter 5 of Revenge of the Saiyans. I know the end was really rushed, but I didn't want to postpone this chapter anymore. Anyways, onto Review responses.

Review (Ch. 4): Thanks for taking the time to respond! One thing I think you should take the time to deviate from canon is the training of Raditz's tail; since he's been a more inclusive member of the squad in your story he would more likely than not have undergone the training to eliminate the weakness of having his tail grabbed. Along that same vein he probably would have also undergone the training with them to maintain control of his Oozaru transformation. It might be interesting if you did a flashback sequence to show them undergoing that training. In any case keep up the good work and update when you can; great job on this chapter by the way!

-Trebeh

Response: No problem, I try to respond to every review. On the subject of Raditz's tail, I originally planned to explain that Vegeta and Nappa helped Raditz train away the weakness of his tail and taught him how to control his Oozaru form. But I might actually do a flashback of that, good idea. Anyways, have a great day. :)

Review (Ch. 4): So Raditz is no longer a low class warrior. That's AWESOME! About time he got the credit he deserved, anyways I liked the chapter and the memos of Raditz's parents. My prediction for the next chapter is that Vegeta will be the one to find Goku. I'll see you in the next chapter. XD

-SinisterofRAGE

Response: Glad you approve of Raditz's promotion to an elite. :) Also on another note, I notice from you page that you're not the biggest fan of Yamcha (which I understand.) So one of my goals with this story is to make earthlings like Yamcha more useful, so I'll use you as a test to see if you like my version of Yamcha rather than the anime's version of him. Anyways, have an awesome day. :D

Review (Ch. 3): Refreshing change to see Nappa not portrayed as an idiot. I love to torture him in my humor stories. LOL! Royal's attempt at playing "shrink" is highly amusing. Glad Raditz was simply disposed of for being in the rejuv tank. Great chapter!

(Ch. 4): Awesome chapter! This fic is really coming together. Love the use of the AIs!  
Wouldn't of imagined Vegeta promoting Raditz. Looking forward to the Saiyans meeting Goku (Kakarot) in this tale's version.

-Daughterofrisingson

Response: Glad you enjoyed the chapters. :) I hope that I didn't disappoint you (or any of you for that matter) with this rushed chapter. Anyways, I hope you keep enjoying the story, have a good one. :D

Review (Ch. 2): I just thought of a good idea. How about you state in story that it's Planet Trade Organization policy that in the instant of a perceived, severe threat, all planet brokering and conquering operations are to be postponed while the main military forces go hunting for the threat, which in this case would be the Saiyans. Whether Appule spills his guts over it or not is your decision. That way, Goku and his friends will be given a reason not to use the Dragon Balls for resurrection purposes or go into space to fight Frieza until one of his commanders scouts the Sol system for any information at a later time. Then maybe you can start your big fight. It's your decision.

(Ch. 3): Although, maybe they can learn about Goku's Earth life without talking to him about it. If Dragon Ball Earth has electronic and digital systems similar to most Earths, perhaps the AIs can gather information about a person fitting Goku's description, considering he's fought in the World Martial Arts Tournament thrice. Then, depending on their arrival time, they can meet Goku and his family outside their house, or use their scouters to find him at Kame House. Anyway, when they finally meet and talk about the Saiyans, I expect the Earthlings will still compare their actions to those of abominable space pirates before Raditz and his comrades explain that while they indeed are far from being heroes as Goku and his friends are, they still want to bring the fight to Frieza for whatever reason that Goku and his friends might find acceptable. Still, it's your story, but I hope you won't introduce Piccolo as a Z Fighter already. It makes more sense that he joins after the Saiyans arrive out of concern of stronger opponents.

(Ch. 4): Looks fascinating. Be sure to place Goku in the character slot. Although I'm not sure where to place Raditz for the pairing section. Launch was out of the picture for too long, I'm not big on fanon characters, and Bulma with Vegeta makes things a little more practical. How about when the ship lands on Earth, you land it outside Roshi's place that the Saiyans correctly figured where Goku was from the scouters, then they talk about their after some confusion, explain they want to take down Frieza, and after some thinking on Goku's part, they join forces with Kami and King Kai lending hands. Maybe in the other world we can even see Bardock and Gine.

-Mike

Response: Man you're full of ideas, I may use a few. In terms of pairings, as I told Trebeh in the last chapter's review responses, I have plans for pairings, some of which you won't see for a while. ;) So I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far and I hope I won't disappoint you in the future. Have a nice day. :D

Review (Ch. 4): I read this story and it great!  
Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta interaction:

I've always been a big Raditz fan on what if Raditz got stronger, BUT now we have Nappa turning out great. Raditz is stronger than people around 24,000, Nappa as stronger than 35,000, and Vegeta can take on power level of 37,000, but was surprised and almost defeated by someone with 50,000. I just love the PROGRESS each Saiyan making at an impressive rate, BUT I'm now worried that Raditz will EASILY defeat Goku and Piccolo. I just don't know if he will kill Kakarot/Goku. Raditz in this story is VERY loyal to Prince Vegeta for treating him like a Equal and helping him grow more power. Nappa about the same, BUT takes care of Raditz and sometimes helps Vegete when he in trouble.

Scouter A.I. Spectre, Ghost and Royal:

Love it! I always wonder why the Scouters were not more advance for Alien Technology, but "Dragon Ball" and "Dragon Ball Z" were made in the LATE 1980s to Early/Mid 1990s. Still, I love the personalities of the Artificial Intelligence partners up with Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta personality. Sure their machines, but you get the feel of their personalities. Spectre is sarcastic to Raditz, Ghost is playful/teasing Nappa, and Royal is advisor to Vegeta to help make decisions. I love how these Artificial Intelligence in the Scouters help the Saiyans deal with more Technological issues. All in all, it VERY original.

Questions

1) Will Raditz and Nappa reach Super Saiyan level along with Vegeta?

2) How will Goku and the Z-Warriors deal with Raditz along with Nappa and Vegeta being there and ALOT stronger? Will the Z Warriors keep the Dragon Ball's a secret with how POWERFUL Saiyans are

3) Will the Z-Warriors teach the Saiyans to train harder or at least how to CONTROL Ki in ways that they couldn't like Sensing Ki without Scouters in Battle, make Ki Clones, learn Solar Flare or what?

4) Will Raditz and Nappa be paired with anyone in this story, if you follow Cannon of "Dragon Ball Z" just with Raditz and Nappa alive?

Suggestions

1) Yes! That would be kick ass and would make since. It would satisfy ALOT of Readers or maybe have complaints. Saiyans can become Super Saiyans or STRONGER with Training and surviving Battles with their Zenkai boost until it limit to the Saiyan Base Form. To turn into a Super Saiyan, the Saiyans need INTENSE emotions and a lot resolve to transform.

2) I feel like Goku and the Z-Warriors are screwed with Raditz being so powerful and having Nappa and Vegeta backing him up. I mean, most the Z-Warriors are below 2,000 in Power Level, so I hope you have some way to explain how the Z-Warriors survive these more POWERFUL Saiyans.

Please, have Goku and the Z-Warriors keep quiet about the Dragon Balls a secret with the power they have or otherwise they are screwed.

3) I figure the Z-Warriors would teach SOME techniques to the Saiyans in order to not make this trip to Earth a waste and also help their battles with Frieza. The Saiyans are stronger, but are will to talk, so learning Earthling Ki' Techniques such as Sensing Ki, making Ki Clones or Solar Flare to get away would be VERY useful Tactics in fighting Frieza Army.

4) Personally, I hope Vegeta with Bulma (Vegeta/Bulma) and you be creative with Raditz and Nappa. No, I'm not suggesting to pair Raditz with Launch, but have more fun. Look for female characters "Dragon Ball Series", "Dragon Ball Z Series" or "Dragon ball Z: Movies". Then again, you could have as much fun with Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta paring in "Revenge of the Saiyans".

Keep up the good work and Happy New Year!

-Coldblue

Response: God that's a huge review. XD So let me try to answer your questions:

1) I can't confirm or deny that right now.

2) Well you've seen that earthlings have higher power levels as well, and the fact that the Saiyans are less violent (not by much) due to their current situation. 3) All will be revealed in Chapter 6. ;)

3) You'll see how their training pans out in a few chapters.

4) Pairings were discussed in previous responses.

So I hope that gave you some insight on the story so far and I'm ecstatic you like it. Have a good day. :)

Review (Ch. 4): I originally started reading this fan fiction thinking that it was going similar to all of the other Raditz saves the day clones, but you really have something unique at least compared to other fanfics about the saiyan gang. All in all so far so good, keep up the good work.

To answer your question for the chapter i think that Vegeta will find piccolo, Nappa will find either Yamcha or Tien and Raditz will find Goku.

-AK2198

Response: I'm happy to have exceeded your expectations. Also props on getting two out of three right on the QotC. Anyways, have a great day. :D

Review (Ch. 4): These Saiyans are pissed.

-Son of Whitebeard

Response: Indeed. :)

Review (Ch. 4): Another awesome chapter! If you don't know I'm RaditzSSJ and I'm finally able to aces my profile :) I can't wait to read the next chapter, I only hope non of the saiyans will doing this great story.

-SSJ2Ivan

Response: Nice to see you again man :) I'd wondered where you were. So I assume you meant "the non Saiyans" not "non of the Saiyans" right? If so then I hope you're pleased with the Z fighters so far. Have an awesome day. :)

Review (Ch. 4): Just started reading this yesterday and finished the 4 chapters just now and I just got to say that you are a wonderful writer and this fic is one of the best I've read with an AU so please continue to update even if it's just to tell us what is postponing the story.

-Ghoul14

Response: Thanks for the feedback Ghoul. :) Like I said at the beginning, I deeply apologize for the lateness of this chapter. But I notice you're following the story so that's an advantage you have. Have a great day. :D

And that's it. So for my QotC (Question of the chapter) I'll need to explain it a bit. So I love Dragon Ball Z games, and for those of you who are fans of them, I'm sure you're hyped for Dragon Ball Xenoverse.

So they introduced a mechanic where you can save certain moves to certain costumes, (Final Flash scouter Vegeta for the win.) Now you may have noticed in this chapter, Yamcha was wearing his baseball gear, now I know it's a bit weird but I would LOVE if they put that outfit in the game.

So my question to you guys is: What weird/random costume would you like to see in Dragon Ball Xenoverse? And if you don't play video games, just tell me your favorite unorthodox costume in the Dragon ball franchise.

So for the next chapter I don't have a definite date, the reason for this is to give me as much time as possible to write a chapter you guys will enjoy. Also, like I said at the beginning, if you guys follow the story you'll get updates on when chapters are released and maybe even a few secret story details. ;)

So for the final time, I'm sorry this chapter was so late and I hope to see you next time. This is SilverSaiyan44 signing out.


	6. Chapter 6 The Truth Revealed

[A/N] Hey guys, this is SilverSaiyan44 back with the 6th chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. You may notice that there's a rather large change to the canon of Dragon Ball in the first scene of this chapter. I'll go into my reasoning for this change in the Author's notes at the end of the chapter.

Also, just a small warning. This chapter is less combat-oriented then the others. The main purpose of this one is to tie up any loose ends chapter 5 may have left. Other than that, review responses at the end as usual and I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Truth Revealed**

Deep in a cave on a faraway island, a lone warrior trained in isolation.

The warrior was a man named Piccolo. Piccolo had green skin, pink patches on his arms with red outlines, pointy ears, and two antennae on his forehead. He definitely wasn't human, but nobody really knew what he was.

He wore a large white cape with shoulder pads, a white turban with purple on top, a dark violet gi with a blue belt around his waist, and brown pointy shoes. Piccolo was a strong fighter, the second strongest only to Goku. The green-skinned man trained everyday with hopes to surpass Goku.

It was a similar goal to that of Tien Shinhan. The only difference being that Tien simply wanted to defeat Goku in battle for the purpose of honor, whereas Piccolo wanted to kill Goku for the purpose of revenge.

Piccolo had fought Goku four years prior at the world martial arts tournament. The reason the green-skinned warrior wanted to end the spiky-haired fighter's life, was because he was the reason that his father had been sealed away once again.

His father, the Demon King Piccolo, had come close to world domination. A major thorn in the king's side was Goku, the monkey tailed boy with immense power. While Piccolo was celebrating his inevitable victory, Goku, fueled by rage from the deaths of several of his friends; was fast-approaching King Piccolo's location with a vengeance.

The young fighter attacked brutally. He was putting everything he had into every punch, kick, and energy attack. One hard punch to the stomach caused King Piccolo to spit out an egg that would eventually become his final son, Piccolo Jr.

At that point, King Piccolo was too weak to defend himself. However, Goku lacked the hatred in his heart to finish off the Demon king. Right when it looked like the green devil would escape to fight another day, Kami stepped in.

Kami was the guardian of the earth and King Piccolo's good half. He slowly entered the area Goku and King Piccolo had used as their battlefield. Then, without a word, Kami used a technique known as the Evil Containment Wave to seal the Demon King away, for good.

Although the unhatched Piccolo Jr hadn't seen these events for himself, he was told by Kami who had taken him in after his father's defeat. Enraged at Kami for sealing his father away, Piccolo left Kami's lookout and began training to kill the fighter that defeated his father, Goku.

Piccolo confronted Goku several years later at the World Martial Arts Tournament. He fought well, but was eventually taken down by the spiky-haired warrior. Goku then made a surprising call by allowing Piccolo to live, just like he'd done with his father. The son of the Demon king used his last bit of energy to take off into the sky, swearing to one day take revenge on Goku.

And now here he was, training in isolation, with the same goal.

Piccolo was standing in the middle of the cave with his index and middle fingers on his forehead, charging one of his new techniques. _"Alright, I've been charging for about five minutes, it should be ready," _he thought to himself.

He took his fingers off his forehead and looked to the bright yellow glow of energy he'd been charging. "Alright let's give it a try, **Special Beam Cannon!"** Piccolo yelled as he pointed his fingers out and fired a large beam with a spiral shape circling it. The attack drilled through the three large boulders in front of the green warrior and bore a large hole in the farthest wall.

Piccolo stood there, taking deep breaths as the particles of energy around him faded. "Well, let's see how it did," he said casually. He walked past the three rocks that had been drilled through by the Special Beam Cannon. The green-skinned warrior noticed that the three smoky holes were in a dead-straight line, "Impressive," he marveled.

Piccolo then arrived at the hole his attack had created in the wall. He peered through only to see that the attack had gone long enough that he couldn't see the hole's end. "Well I'd consider this test a success," the son of King Piccolo noted.

"Now, let's see how it does against an actual opponent," Piccolo said. He walked into a larger area of the cave that he usually used for sparring. The green-skinned man approached a cone-shaped boulder, took off his cape and turban, and placed them on the rock like some sort of hanger.

Piccolo stretched his shoulders after taking off the weighted clothing. "Man, I haven't taken those off in weeks," he groaned in an almost blissful tone.

He made his way to the center of his "arena," closed his eyes, and began focusing. After a minute of silence, Piccolo let out a loud cry as an exact copy of him harshly ripped himself out of his back.

The green fighter turned to look at his copy. It was an exact replica, from appearance to fighting style, it was him. The two nodded at each other before gliding backwards, moving until they were each on opposite sides of the arena. They dropped into the same fighting stance, "Don't go easy on me," the original commanded. The copy chuckled, "As if," he declared.

With that, the two rushed at one another. The copy threw several swipes but the original Piccolo managed to dodge. Piccolo countered with a knee to the rib and a hard head-butt, sending his replica back several feet. The clone would have been knocked down, but he managed to keep his footing.

The duplicate smiled before throwing his right arm forwards and stretching it out, grabbing the original Piccolo's collar, preparing to pull him towards him. Piccolo thought fast, he quickly grabbed his clone's outstretched wrist and fired a charge of ki into it, causing the copy to scream in pain before retracting his arm.

The perfect replica looked at his arm in horror, noticing that some of the skin was burnt. He focused on the wound and watched it rapidly close up and heal. The copy then lunged at Piccolo.

The original reacted quickly, dodging a swipe from the clone's left hand, and catching a punch from his right. Piccolo then chuckled as he threw a hard punch for the copy's chest, causing him to grunt in pain. He then followed it up by stretching his own arm out, pushing the duplicate to the other side of the rocky arena.

As he retracted his arm, Piccolo let out a triumphant laugh. He began firing a barrage of purple ki blasts at his copy.

Still surprised by the hard punch to his chest, Piccolo's replica was unable to block in time. The large energy blasts collided with the green man's body. While at first the clone felt nothing but pain from the ki barrage, eventually he found himself unable to move.

As soon as Piccolo's arm was fully back to its normal length, he put his index and middle fingers on his forehead and started charging. _"Sorry buddy, I did say not to hold back," _the green-skinned warrior thought with a wide grin on his face.

Roughly a minute and a half later, the copy was slowly regaining control of his body. _"I have to fire now, if I wait too long, he'll break free and attack," _Piccolo thought frantically. "Well here goes nothing, **Special Beam Cannon!" **he roared as he once again launched the attack.

This time however, the attack appeared as a thin yellow beam rather than the large drill-like cannon he had fired previously. The demi-Special Beam Cannon collided with Piccolo's copy and exploded on impact, knocking the duplicate onto the ground.

Piccolo cursed at the attack's failure. "Looks like we'll have to work on it a bit," the clone suggested as he pulled himself up. "No kidding, I doubt any opponent with half a brain would let me use an attack that needs to charge for more than a minute," the green-skinned warrior said harshly.

The copy chuckled, "That's for sure," he agreed as he put a hand on the original's shoulder and phased back into him. Piccolo groaned as he approached the rock with his cape and turban.

"Don't worry Goku, the Special Beam Cannon will be perfected for the next time we meet."

* * *

Raditz and Goku had been flying for almost an hour. "Are we getting to close to wherever it is you're taking me?" Goku asked. Raditz groaned at his brother's impatience. He looked down and saw Cui's stolen flagship on the horizon. "Yes Kakarot, that's it up ahead," he said, nodding his head at the ship.

The brothers came in for a landing, Raditz landing softly on the ground, and Goku jumping off his yellow cloud to the ground below. Goku looked in awe at the large ship, he'd never seen something so… strange.

Raditz surveyed the area and noticed Nappa lying on a rock. The bald Saiyan was casually firing small energy blasts into the air, occasionally hitting a bird or two. At the sound of Raditz and Kakarot returning, Nappa rose from the rock to inspect the young warrior.

He approached the duo and eyed Goku curiously. "So this is Kakarot," the former general said as he stopped walking. "Heh, he's the mirror-image of Bardock," Nappa noted, remembering the deceased veteran warrior.

"Who's this guy?" Goku pondered with a puzzled look on his face. Raditz chuckled before responding. "This is Nappa, one of my comrades," he answered. The long-haired Saiyan was careful not to mention anything about his race as he wished for Kakarot to learn of his heritage while Vegeta was present.

Suddenly, Nappa lunged at Goku and gave him a hard punch to the chest, sending the spiky-haired fighter several feet back and knocking him on the ground.

Goku got up slowly and looked at the elite warrior angrily, "What was that for!" He demanded. Nappa chuckled, "Just testing your reflexes, obviously they need some work," he mocked. Raditz couldn't help but smirk at his brother's introduction to the old general.

"Easy now Nappa, let's explain who we are before we start testing him out," said a voice from inside the ship. The three looked to the door and saw Vegeta walking down the ramp.

On instinct, Raditz and Nappa saluted as the prince approached. Vegeta marched over to Kakarot and began inspecting him from head to toe. "So you're Kakarot," the royal Saiyan said. Goku looked the prince in the eyes, "I don't know how many times I have to tell you guys this but I'm not this Kakarot guy! My name is Goku," he insisted.

Vegeta was surprised by the response, "Raditz, explain," he ordered. "Well your Highness, apparently Kakarot hit his head when he was young and forgot everything, including his mission," Raditz explained.

"Really? That's… odd," he added. Vegeta stared Kakarot dead in the eyes, "So tell me, do you know what a Saiyan is?" he questioned.

Goku pondered the question before responding. "No, I've never heard of a Saiyan before," he admitted. The squad looked at him, wondering how one could possibly be so blind to their own race. "Perhaps he isn't Saiyan sir," Royal suggested suddenly.

"What makes you say that Royal?" the prince asked. "Well your Highness, Kakarot does seem to lack a tail," the AI noted. The Saiyan squad looked at Kakarot once again, only to see that he really didn't have a tail!

The trio gasped in shock. "What happened to your tail Kakarot!?" Raditz implored. "My tail? Why's that important?" Goku retorted curiously, "Answer me! Now!" the long-haired Saiyan demanded. "It was removed permanently a long time ago," the spiky-haired fighter finally answered.

The three Saiyans were mesmerized. "I'd wondered how long it would take you to notice," Spectre quipped. Raditz was too annoyed to care about his AI's remarks. "What's the big deal? It's just a tail," Goku said, confused why the loss of his tail was such a problem.

Vegeta shook his head in disgust. "You misunderstand Kakarot, your tail is the key to unlocking your full power. With it, you can transform into the mighty Oozaru, a beast of unrivaled power," the prince explained.

Nappa grunted, "Not only that, they say that a Saiyan's tail greatly increases his power as a whole," he added.

Goku looked at the trio curiously. "You guys keep saying that word, 'Saiyan,' what is a Saiyan anyways? The spiky-haired warrior asked. Raditz sighed, he tried to think of how to explain this to his simple-minded brother.

"Well Kakarot, let me explain this to you in a way I think you should understand," Raditz offered. "Alright, I'm listening," Goku agreed. The long-haired Saiyan took a deep breath and began talking.

"We Saiyans love to fight, whether it be a sparring match to test one's abilities, a fight to the death to sustain your survival, even a drunken fistfight in a bar. The point is, we Saiyans love to fight," he began. "We're also fairly strong fighters," Vegeta cut in, "Every Saiyan has honed his or her body into a lethal weapon," the prince concluded.

Raditz smiled, "Thank you Prince Vegeta," he said with a bow. The elite turned to his brother and continued, "So as you could tell, it's in our very blood to fight," he finished with a clenched fist.

Goku looked at Raditz with interest. "However, 26 years ago the Saiyans were drafted into the PTO," the long-haired Saiyan continued. "What's the PTO?" Goku inquired. "The Planet Trade Organization, they call it a business but it's really an empire," Vegeta explained.

"Yes, the Planet Trade Organization's leader, Frieza, requested that the Saiyans purge a planet that his race the Arcosians wished to make their new homeworld," Raditz added. Nappa grunted, "I was the one that led the army that wiped out the planet," he boasted.

"Anyways, the Saiyan army impressed Frieza so much that he added them to his own military force," Raditz noted with a wide smile. "Yes, it seemed like a great accomplishment back then, but two years later Frieza decided that the loyalty we Saiyans showed meant nothing to him," Vegeta said somberly.

All three of them had glum looks on their faces as they remembered what Cui had told them in his final breaths.

Raditz sighed, "Frieza destroyed our home planet, wiping out the majority of our race… including our mother and father Kakarot," the long-haired warrior whimpered. "_Our _mother and father?" Goku asked in confusion.

The first son of Bardock chuckled. "Oh yes, I'd nearly forgotten, allow me to introduce myself I'm Raditz, your big brother," Raditz greeted with a smile. Goku jumped back in shock, "My brother!?" he cried in surprise. "Yes Kakarot, you were born on the Planet Vegeta, you are a Saiyan warrior like us," Raditz concluded.

Goku was speechless, never in all his life had he ever known his true identity or that he had any family other than his grandfather. "Listen Kakarot, I understand it's a lot to take in but there's work to be done and we're short on time," Vegeta interrupted.

"Work? What do you mean?" Goku wondered. Vegeta glanced at Kakarot, "Well like Raditz said, Frieza destroyed our home planet and nearly wiped out our entire race, therefore we'd like revenge," the prince explained.

"And you think I'm enough to help you guys take out this Frieza guy and his empire?" Goku asked, making sure he was understanding correctly. "Well not just you, we were collecting a few strong fighters while Raditz was looking for you," Nappa admitted.

"What do you mean?" the spiky-haired fighter questioned suspiciously. Vegeta smiled and gestured towards their ship. "Follow me and I'll show you what he means," the prince said before approaching the ship with Raditz and Nappa right behind him. Hesitant at first of the armored monkey tailed warriors, Goku's curiosity eventually got to him and he followed his fellow Saiyans.

The four entered the ship. Goku was transfixed, the flagship was one of the fanciest places he'd ever seen in his life. After a hard elbow to the rib by his newly discovered brother, the Earth-raised Saiyan ceased his gawking and followed Raditz and the others into a large room.

The room was fairly large. It had a yellow floor, tables with all sorts of strange equipment on them, and several large machines in the back.

Goku looked through the machines' windows and was shocked to see his friends Tien and Yamcha sitting in them unconscious with strange masks over their mouths and noses! "Yamcha! Tien!" He shouted as he ran up to Yamcha's machine and began beating on the door.

Goku turned to the Saiyan squad with an angry look on his face. "What are you doing to them!?" He demanded. Nappa chuckled as he approached the machine that housed Yamcha, "Relax Kakarot, they're healing chambers," he explained. "Healing?" the tailless Saiyan responded in confusion.

Nappa inspected the monitor on the healing chamber. He then proceeded to press a button on the control panel, draining the strange liquid from around the scar-faced man. Raditz approached Tien's healing chamber and performed a similar task. Raditz and Nappa picked up the still unconscious forms of Yamcha and Tien and placed them onto medical beds.

Goku approached his two friends and watched to make sure they were still breathing. At that moment, Tien's eyes slowly opened as he slowly regained his consciousness. The first thing the former crane student saw when he awoke, was the familiar face of Goku.

"G-Goku?" Tien said curiously, wondering if he was hallucinating. "Hey Tien, long time no see," the gi-clad warrior responded with a smile. Yamcha began to stir as well, "Uhh, what's going on?" the former bandit groaned. "Yamcha, you alright?" Goku asked, concerned for his friends groggy state.

Tien slowly forced himself up and noticed everybody in the room. He instantly recognized the large bald man that attacked Chiaotzu and leaped into action. The bald triclops jumped out of his bed and got into a defensive stance, "Look out Goku! These guys are trouble!" Tien exclaimed.

The bald fighter looked at the man that had attacked him and noticed his left arm appeared to be fine. Nappa watched the triclops' line of sight and noticed he was looking at his arm. "Oh, you must be wondering how my arm is doing," the burly Saiyan mocked. "Well you'll be pleased to hear that a half hour in one of those machines fixed it right up," he explained.

Tien was surprised, _"Those machines can heal broken limbs in less than an hour! That's insane!" _he thought to himself.

Yamcha was snapped to attention by Tien's warning. He noticed the three armored warriors (particularly the one that knocked him out) and he too, leaped out of his bed and prepared to fight. "Yeah, that short one is the one that attacked me!" the baseball player said angrily.

Vegeta and his comrades made no response to the Earthlings' burst of anger. Goku stepped out in front of his two friends, "You guys attacked them!?" he shouted. Raditz sighed, "Yes Kakarot we attacked those two, but with _good_ reason," the long-haired warrior clarified.

"What reason could you possibly have for attacking those who don't deserve it!?" The second son of Bardock demanded.

There was a period of silence where the three Saiyans watched Kakarot and his friends await an answer from them. "Listen Kakarot, I'm willing to let you and your two friends go as long as you agree to something," Vegeta offered, breaking the silence.

Goku loosened up slightly, "Alright, what do you want," he asked in a more content tone. The Prince of all Saiyans smiled, "Good, I'm glad to see you're willing to listen to reason," he said. "Well Kakarot, I'd be willing to let all three of you leave here unharmed if you agree to return tomorrow with all of your strongest allies," the flame-haired warrior explained.

Goku, Yamcha, and Tien were caught off guard by Vegeta's request. "Why would we bring more of our friends here? So you can 'collect' them too!?" Yamcha barked. Vegeta let out a low chuckle, "Let me assure you of our motives Earthling," he said to the former bandit.

"I promise that if you bring your strongest allies here tomorrow, no harm will come to them or any other residents of this planet," the prince explained. "What do you want with them?" Tien inquired. Vegeta turned to the triclops, "If you must know, we'd like to convince them to join our cause in defeating a galactic tyrant," he explained bluntly.

"And if they refuse?" Goku pointed out. "Well, if they refuse then we'll leave this planet and continue looking," Vegeta answered.

After several minutes of silence, Goku got out of his fighting stance, and put a hand on each of his friends' shoulders. "Let's do as they say guys," the Earth-raised Saiyan declared. Tien and Yamcha were in shock, "Goku are you out of your mind!? You wanna bring our friends here!?" Yamcha yelled.

The spiky-haired fighter nodded his head, "I don't know why, but I trust them," he said confidently. The look of surprise on Tien's face faded away when he heard Goku say that he trusted the armored warriors. "Goku, as a warrior I train to live up to, I trust your judgment. I'll come back tomorrow, with Chiaotzu," the bald fighter proclaimed with a bow.

Goku smiled, "Thanks Tien," he responded with a thumbs up. The spiky-haired Saiyan then looked to Yamcha, who still had a look of uncertainty on his face. The long-haired fighter considered it, then, after a moment of thought, Yamcha's look of caution curled into a smile. "Well if Tien's doing it, then I wouldn't want to be left out. I'll come back tomorrow too," he agreed.

Vegeta grinned, "So are we in agreement Kakarot?" the prince proposed. Goku looked the royal Saiyan right in the eyes, "Yeah we're in agreement. But you better hold up your half of the bargain," he cautioned.

"Ha ha ha, don't worry yourself Kakarot, we Saiyans always keep our word," he promised. The elite gestured towards the door, "Now run along, I'm sure your friends are wondering where you've been," he said.

The three defenders of Earth walked towards the door. "Farewell brother," Raditz called after Goku, causing a chill to run up his spine. "What does he mean by brother?" Yamcha whispered. "I'll explain on the way," Goku responded as he jumped on the flying Nimbus.

Back in the ship, the Saiyans were discussing the current events. "Hey Vegeta," Nappa called. "What is it Nappa?" the prince responded. "Well I was just wondering what the point of bringing those guys here was if we were just going to let them go," the former general pointed out.

"To spread the word," Vegeta explained. "Oh, okay," Nappa replied, not fully pleased with the answer. "Heh, yeah that or he came up with it on the spot," Raditz quipped. "Shut up Raditz," Vegeta ordered. "Yes sir."

* * *

After explaining all the Saiyans had told him to Yamcha and Tien, Goku parted ways with his two friends and returned to Kame house. He found his son and his friends still waiting for him. He explained the events that transpired with the three Saiyan warriors and their request that he return the next day with any strong fighters.

"Wow, so that guy is really your brother?" Krillin asked in awe. "Yeah, I don't remember ever meeting him but he gave off this strangely familiar vibe," Goku explained. "So Goku, you plan on returning tomorrow?" Roshi inquired. "Yeah, at first I didn't trust them because they attacked Yamcha and Tien, but their story was enough for me to at least hear them out," the gi-clad warrior said with a smile.

Krillin grunted, "I'm going with you, it wouldn't feel right letting you go face those creeps alone," he announced. "Thanks Krillin, they did say to bring any strong fighters that I knew, and Yamcha and Tien already agreed to come," Goku replied casually. Bulma's face suddenly lit up, "Yamcha's going!? Well now I have to go to make sure he doesn't get himself killed," she declared.

"Well if Bulma's going than I have to, you know to make sure she's err… safe," Roshi said as he stared at the blue-haired woman's breasts with a devious smile.

_Smack!_

The turtle hermit rubbed the red hand-print on his face where Bulma had slapped him. _"Dirty old man,"_ she thought angrily. Krillin and Goku could do nothing but laugh at the scene before them.

After Goku and Gohan had said goodbye to everyone on the island, they were on their way home when Gohan got his father's attention. "Dad," the child called. The Earth-raised Saiyan looked down at his son's face. "What's up Gohan?" Goku asked. "Are you going to see that guy with the long hair tomorrow?" the young boy asked curiously.

Goku smiled, "Yep, he's my brother and your uncle… I think," he replied thoughtfully, still unfamiliar with all the familial terms. "I want to come with you," Gohan said suddenly. The spiky-haired fighter was caught off guard by his son's request. "Why do you wanna come see him?" Goku wondered. A smile lit his son's face, "Well if he's really my uncle, then I want to get to know him," he said innocently.

The savior of Earth was conflicted. He couldn't bear the thought of telling Gohan how dangerous his uncle was, or the fact that his mother would never allow it. Despite his son being alive for four and a half years, Goku had not gotten used to parenting yet. He usually left all the decisions regarding Gohan up to Chi chi.

"Sure Gohan, you can come with me tomorrow," Goku said, deciding to discuss the matter later. "Great! I can't wait!" Gohan cheered joyfully. With that, the Nimbus raced off towards Mount Paozu.

* * *

The next morning, Goku was soundly asleep with his wife Chi chi. Suddenly, Gohan burst into the room and jumped onto his sleeping father. "Daddy! Daddy!" he cried excitedly. Goku woke up to the sight of his son jumping on his chest.

"What is it Gohan?" the spiky-haired fighter asked between gasped breaths as his son hopped on his lungs. "When are we leaving?" the young boy asked impatiently. "Leaving? Where are you two going?" Goku's wife (who had been awakened by Gohan's intrusion) questioned skeptically.

Just then Goku realized his mistake. He'd forgotten to explain to Gohan how dangerous this meeting could be. _"Well it's too late to tell him now, I guess he's coming with me," _Goku thought to himself. "Dads taking me to-" Gohan began before Goku pulled him into a hug that muffled his words.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I promised Gohan I'd take him fishing today," the tailless Saiyan said with an innocent smile. He'd made the lie because he knew Chi chi wouldn't approve of him taking Gohan to meet his dangerous uncle.

"Okay, but you guys better not stay out too long," the raven-haired housewife warned. "Thanks Chi chi," Goku said happily as he got out of bed.

He quickly rushed to the door and placed Gohan outside. Goku looked at his son. "Sorry about that Gohan, but you know your mom wouldn't like it if she knew I was taking you out to meet a stranger," the spiky-haired warrior whispered.

"Oh, okay dad, I understand," the child replied with a nod of his head. "Good, now go get changed, we're leaving soon," Goku instructed. "Yes daddy!" Gohan said joyfully as he raced back to his room. Goku breathed a deep sigh of relief before closing the door to get himself changed.

* * *

At the Saiyan's ship, Nappa was surveying the group that had arrived so far. There was the three eyed guy he'd attacked along with his little pale friend. Another bald one, only this one was a midget. And An old man with sunglasses and a white beard.

"These are the strongest warriors of this planet?" Nappa grumbled to himself. "Looks can be deceiving Nappa," Vegeta noted. At that moment, a yellow cloud flew in carrying Kakarot. Nappa noticed that the low class Saiyan seemed to be carrying something… or someone.

As soon as the tailless Saiyan hopped off the floating cloud and began greeting his friends, it was clear to the former general that Kakarot was carrying a small boy. "Hey Raditz, who's the kid?" Nappa asked. Raditz snapped to attention and glanced at his brother. A smile curled onto his face, "Oh yeah, the kid," the long-haired warrior said with a chuckle.

Vegeta and Nappa shot confused looks Raditz's way. "I'd forgotten to tell you, that's Kakarot's son," he revealed. The two stronger Saiyans gasped in surprise, Vegeta took another look at the boy and noticed his bushy brown tail.

"This is incredible, Kakarot's sired a son," the prince said in disbelief. Vegeta smiled triumphantly, "That would mean that these Earthlings are mating-compatible with us Saiyans," he added. "My thoughts exactly you're Majesty," Raditz concluded.

When Goku landed, he was greeted by Krillin, Roshi, Tien, and Chiaotzu. "Hey guys," Goku greeted with a smile. Tien and Chiaotzu were caught off guard by the appearance of the small boy with a tail. "Is this your son Goku?" Tien assumed.

The gi-clad fighter nodded, "Yep, his name is Gohan," he explained. Tien smiled warmly, "Ah I see, you named him after your grandfather," he acknowledged. "Say hi Gohan," Goku prodded. "H-Hello Mr. Tien," Gohan greeted shyly. Tien was surprised, "I see you told him about me Goku," the bald triclops said. Goku chuckled, "Yep, I told him about all the adventures I had as a kid," he confirmed.

Before Tien could respond, a loud engine noise drowned out everything. Everyone on the ground looked up to see a small plane coming in for a landing.

The plane had a symbol on it that the Earthlings recognized as the Capsule Corp logo. As soon as the aircraft was fully landed, the hatch opened and three beings stepped out. The first was the man Vegeta had faced the day before, the second was a floating blue cat, and the third was a teal-haired woman.

Vegeta was surprised and amused, he asked for warriors and they brought a woman. "Hey guys," Bulma greeted. She took a glance at the Saiyan squad, "So these are the guys that wanted us to meet up here?" she asked.

"Enough babbling woman, the men need to talk," Vegeta quipped. Before Bulma could snap at the arrogant prince, Yamcha stepped forward. "Talk to her like that again and you'll be dealing with me," the scar-faced fighter threatened. Vegeta laughed, "Oh really? Come at me then, we all know how that went last time," he mocked.

Yamcha stood his ground ready to attack. After several minutes of silence, he backed down. "You're not worth it," he mumbled. The Saiyan prince nodded as he saw the weakling back off, "Good, now if you're through with all the childish games, we'll begin."

* * *

Not far off in Piccolo's training cave, the green-skinned warrior had been practicing for hours to perfect his Special Beam Cannon.

The walls of the cave were lined with holes from successful attempts, decent attempts, and flat out failed attempts. Beads of sweat were rolling down Piccolo's face as he grew exhausted from the countless hours he'd been training. "I won't give up until it's perfect," he said to himself.

Piccolo placed his middle and index fingers on his forehead, ready to begin charging the attack once again. He'd been charging for two minutes when suddenly he sensed something that made him lose his focus, causing the energy to fade.

"_What the? I'm sensing a bunch of energy signatures coming together," _he thought. Piccolo gritted his teeth, _"I recognize one of them, Goku." _He continued sensing around his rival's location and noticed something odd. "Wait, there are three energies… and their huge, much stronger than even Goku," he marveled. "I think I'll go check it out," he said to himself.

The green man glanced at the scorched walls of the cave, _"I could use a break," _he thought.

He threw on his cape and turban and searched for the cave's entrance. Piccolo then came to a shocking conclusion, "I've been in here so long I forgot where the entrance is," he realized.

The son of King Piccolo then glanced at one of the larger holes caused by his training. _"I guess I'll make my own way out," _he thought mischievously. Piccolo pointed his right arm at the hole and gripped it tightly with his left arm. He focused his energy, **"Explosive Demon Wave!" **Piccolo shouted as he fired a large yellow beam that blew through the hole to the outside world.

As the sunlight streamed into the cave, Piccolo thought about how long it'd been since he'd seen the outside. Dismissing the thought, the green warrior flew out of the cave to investigate the grouped fighters.

Six minutes later, Piccolo saw a large spacecraft in the distance. He slowed down slightly to avoid exerting enough energy to be detected. Eventually, the green-skinned warrior stopped flying entirely and landed, continuing on foot.

He reached the ship and sensed that the fighters were on the opposite side. After pushing his power down as low as it would go, Piccolo silently snuck around the ship. Then, using his advanced hearing, he listened in on the conversation.

* * *

"Good, now if you're through with all the childish games, we'll begin," Vegeta said. With that, the prince cleared his throat and began talking. "Now I'm not sure if Kakarot explained it to you, but I'll give you a quick recap," he began.

"We are Saiyans, a warrior race that loves fighting. We also have tails that allow us to transform into great apes when exposed to the full moon," he explained. Goku's friends shuddered as they remembered the terrifying transformation Goku had gone through several times as a child.

Goku looked at Vegeta with an expression of surprise on his face, "Wait! Say that again!" he requested suddenly. The prince was surprised by the outburst, "What?" he asked in confusion. "The thing about Saiyans transforming into an ape when the moon is full!" the spiky-haired fighter pleaded.

Vegeta shrugged, "Okay… like I said, a Saiyan transforms into a great ape when they gaze at the full moon," he repeated.

It was all coming together in Goku's mind. Why he blacked out whenever he looked at the moon, why he would spontaneously lose his tail with no explanation, and why his grandfather had warned him of an ape monster that came out during the full moon.

Goku could feel himself tearing up. He got down on his knees, "I… was the monster my grandfather warned me about," he cried softly. Bulma put a hand on his shoulder, "We're sorry Goku, we wanted to tell you but we were worried that you wouldn't be able to take it at such a young age," she explained.

The gi-clad warrior shook his head, "Don't apologize, I know you guys meant well," he replied. Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz were thoroughly confused about Kakarot's behavior. "What's wrong with you?" Vegeta asked bluntly. Krillin looked at the Saiyan prince angrily, "Hey leave him alone you jerk, you have no idea what he's been through!" the bald monk shouted.

Krillin's words annoyed Vegeta to a certain extent. The warrior prince suddenly stepped forward and looked sternly into the former Orin monk's eyes. "Oh really, I assume Kakarot didn't have to go through losing his home planet and his entire family!" Vegeta snapped.

Goku looked up at the prince, he noticed that the elite Saiyan was fighting back tears. The spiky-haired fighter rose from the ground and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry I interrupted you, go on," Goku said calmly.

After a minute of silence, Vegeta had regained his composure and continued talking. "Well as I was saying, the Saiyans were a race of warriors. However, 26 years ago the Saiyans were enslaved by the Planet Trade Organization, an evil empire led by the tyrant Frieza," the royal Saiyan explained.

"Frieza, you mentioned that name when we first met," Goku recalled. Vegeta nodded, "Indeed, but I didn't give you the whole story," he admitted.

"Frieza is an Arcosian, they're an alien race with immense power," the flame-haired warrior began. "Frieza took interest in the Saiyans and eventually implemented them into his own military," Vegeta continued.

"The Saiyans served Frieza obediently, purging planets as he ordered and leaving them in a good enough condition to be sold to the highest bidder," Vegeta explained. Tien scowled, "You Saiyans were nothing but a bunch of money-loving space pirates," he accused.

Raditz glanced at the bald triclops, "We had no choice, our entire race was threatened, it was either fight or die," he replied sharply. Tien silenced himself, seeing the long-haired Saiyan's point.

Nappa grunted, "Yeah, unfortunately that Arcosian bastard decided to wipe us out anyways," he grumbled. Everyone other than Goku and the other Saiyans gasped at the former general's words. Vegeta sighed, "Yes, 2 ears after the Saiyans joined the PTO, Frieza decided he didn't need us anymore before destroying our home planet," he explained somberly.

"That's awful," Bulma said. "So how did you end up on Earth?" Tien asked, seemingly unfazed by the Saiyan's tragedy. The question seemed to cheer up the prince as he smirked before explaining.

"Well as soon as we discovered that Frieza was responsible for our home planet's destruction, we completely destroyed the base-planet we were on and escaped into the galaxy," he said almost proudly. "After that we landed on a planet we had recently attacked and killed all of Frieza's men to 'save' the aliens," Nappa added. He put a fair bit of emphasis on "saved."

"Once we did that, I remembered that Kakarot had been sent to this planet and suggested that we come get him," Raditz began. "Once we landed we discovered several strong power levels and searched them out, and you know the rest from there," the elite Saiyan concluded.

"So what do you need us for?" Yamcha asked. "Well as was previously mentioned, Frieza destroyed our home planet and we'd like revenge," Vegeta hinted. "So you want us to help you defeat this Frieza guy," Goku proposed. "That was what we had in mind," the Saiyan prince jeered.

The Saiyans could still see the doubt in the Earthlings' eyes. "Look, I understand you may be concerned of our motives considering our race's past, but I assure you that our main goal right now is to take down Frieza," Vegeta said. "Not only that, but by aiding us you'll also be ridding the galaxy of the evil tyrant that controls it with an iron fist," Raditz added.

Goku and his friends turned away to discuss the matter privately. After several minutes, Goku exited the huddle and smiled at his brother. "Alright, we'll help you take down Frieza," the Earth-raised Saiyan agreed. The Prince of all Saiyans smiled, "Then let the training begin."

* * *

Several meters away, completely unnoticed. Piccolo had listened in on the entire conversation. _"Interesting, this Frieza guy sounds strong, Goku will definitely grow in power if he's training with these Saiyan guys," _he thought to himself.

"_Whatever, I'll just have to train harder than I did before." _With that, the green skinned warrior slipped away from the ship without being noticed. He returned to the cave and continued his rigorous training with hopes to one day defeat Goku.

* * *

[A/N] And that was chapter 6 of Revenge of the Saiyans. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now onto the matter of King Piccolo being sealed rather than dying. The main reasons I did it were that it never made sense to me that Kami was still alive just because Piccolo Jr. was born, and that King Piccolo will play a role much later in the story.

Now without further delay, let's get on to the review responses. :-)

Review (Ch. 5): Well, clearly the Saiyans are as antisocial as ever and they think Goku would destroy Humankind for whatever reason still. Not that I'm complaining I just wondered if first contact would go a little more easily. At least you kept it from getting random. Not bad for a beginner. When someone asks how Goku would've remembered being a Saiyan as a baby, can you put that the incubators from Minus can develop the infant/toddler organisms they hold to be a little more nimble and cognitive? If Bardock and Gine had the time, they could've given baby Kakarot an easy to remember summary about his life. I wouldn't mind Goku growing back his tail and learning from his fellows along with Gohan how to control his Great Ape form. Also, I'm thinking that during their early years after Planet Vegeta's destruction, the Saiyan squad worked with their AI's to develop the general idea and plans for a gravity machine to better hone their powers which Frieza never approved for obvious reasons, but Bulma can still build it on Earth. Interested?

-Mike

Response: Well I hope the Saiyans' explanation in this chapter made them seem less antisocial. As for your ideas, I'm not too sure about what I wanna do with Goku's brief past on Planet Vegeta, I may go into it later. As for the gravity chamber idea, I really like that and I may very possibly use it. Anyways, thanks for the review and the ideas, have a nice day. :-)

Review (Ch. 5): So the Saiyans are "collecting" those they feel are promising fighters. That's a different approach for sure.  
Raditz uses a different threat than the typical "Kill 100 humans" nice original touch there. Very interesting chapter and looking forward to the next!

-Daughterofrisingson

Response: I'm glad you liked chapter 5 and I hope you enjoyed this one just as much. As for the Saiyans' approach, they're definitely less hostile considering their more… interesting circumstances than in the anime. Anyways thanks for the review and have a great day. :D

Review (Ch. 5): Well I've just found this story and I love it. Great au you've adapted the powers nicely. Vegeta is developing emotionally well surprisingly instead of the Frieza 2.0 he was in cannon. Nappa as a saiyan general is actually intelligent. I never did understand why Nappa was an idiot after all he was a fucking general and the man who raised Vegeta for the majority of his life.

I'm seeing Yamcha in this chapter so I'm hoping you bring more light to him as a character and not just a joke. To me I feel Yamcha had a lot of potential but he only just got shitted on as time passed. Having Bulma leave him and never being able to move on with his life just well yeah. I'm hoping for something there.

I'm thinking though for the whole controlling the Oozaru form my theory is that the form could only be controlled by royalty. The artificial moon also being a move that only royalty know. Training their tails to be numb to pain would be a trick the elites learnt. That would in a sense explain why Raditz could never control it or had that weakness but I'm not really sure. Anyways great work with all this and I'm looking forward to your next chapter.

-Simgr101

Response: Thanks so much Simgr, I'm happy you're liking the story. About Yamcha, as I stated to SinisterofRAGE before, one of my main goals with this story is to make Earthlings (specifically Yamcha) more important. So I'll definitely be working on that as the story progresses.

As for your theory on the Oozaru transformation, I disagree with you on two points. The power ball (or artificial moon) is used by Vegeta, but it's also used by Turles who we know isn't even an elite let-alone royalty. And what you said about the form only being controlled by royalty, this is untrue due to the fact that Nappa (in various video games) had control of his Oozaru form despite not being royalty.

A better theory in my opinion would be that it takes mental training to control the Oozaru form and that lower class Saiyans are not given said training. I'm not trying to offend you or anything, I'm just saying that I think that your theory is wrong for those reasons. Anyways thanks so much for the review and I hope I continue to impress you. :)

Review (Ch. 5): Great chapter and thanks for updating!

The Saiyans meeting Z-Warriors:

Loved it! Yamcha did better than expected. I love Tien Shinhan in this chapter and I hope he becomes ALOT stronger and at a FASTER rate. Krillin was still the same in Cannon of "DBZ", but with stronger power level. I'm surprised Nappa got his Arm broke, but I guess he will get a Zen-Kai Boost from that. Vegeta was still a bad ass, but in a cooler and controlled way. Raditz took a surprising root by Knocking out Krillin and just having Goku/Kakarot come along. I have NO idea what going on with Piccolo.

Questions

1) Will Tien Shinhan and possible Krillin reach Super Saiyan Level at the SAME rate as the Saiyans, BUT slower?

2) Will Piccolo grow stronger and keep up with the Saiyans for a while? Will Piccolo be the FIRST Namekian to achieve to be a Super Ascended Namek (SN2)?

3) Will Saiyans and Z-Warriors use Gravity Machines, Sparing, and the Time Chamber at Kami Look out to PREPARE for Frieza?

4) Do you plan to EXPLORE the Variety of Women for pairing from "Dragon Ball" to "Dragon Ball Z"? What do you think of these suggestions?

Suggestions

1) Tien Shinhan was the MOST dedicated and TRUE Martial Artist out of the Earthlings on Earth, even if he not a NORMAL Human. I just want Tien Shinhan to get his spot light and KICK ASS! I hated that most the Z-Warriors/Earthlings became LESS relevant at the beginning of the Cell Saga, but at least Tien Challenged Cell and continue to train into the Majin Buu Saga. I hope Tien Shinhan can challenge the Saiyans at Super Saiyan level, BUT can't go past that level after that because it the HUMAN limit.

Krillin deserves to get stronger, because he supported Goku and Gohan against DANGEROUS warriors that were WAY stronger than him. I hope that Krillin becomes MORE useful and maybe even get close to Super Saiyan Level with his training.

2) Piccolo or the Nameks have their OWN Super Level and it always bothered me that Piccolo could NOT surpass being a Super Namekian. Piccolo was a BAD ASS in "Dragon Ball Z" and a useful character. I just hope Piccolo is the STRONGEST Namekian ever shows that their are SPECIES that can keep up with the Saiyans for a While at least.

I just hope Piccolo reach's Super Ascended Namekian level. It basically like Super Saiyan 2, but it sounds better than Super Namekian 2 and LESS of copying the Saiyans as much.

3) I hope that the Gravity Room becomes used by ALL the Z-Warriors and the Sayians. Depending on how long it takes for Freiza to get to Earth it will be VERY interesting to read how the Z-Warrior's and Saiyan grow stronger under Gravity Room.

Plus, let not forget the Saiyans and Z-Warriors sparing with each other and growing stronger that way.

I hope that the Time Chamber is USED more in YOUR Freiza Saga, because I figure it would make since if the Z-Warriors and Saiyans use that in the Week or at least sometime the Month Freiza comes to Earth. One day in the Time Chamber equals a One Year of Training in that Dimension. I just hope the Z-Warriors get a lot stronger with the use of the Time Chamber and the Saiyans PUSH themselves close to REACHING Super Saiyan, BUT can't figure out an Emotional Trigger to transform.

4) Since there going to be a change in the pairing I hope you look into "Dragon Ball" Female Characters along with "Dragon Ball Z" characters. Let be frank that was "Dragon Ball Z" weakness is NOT having STRONG or not that many Female Supporting/Main Characters.

Here some "Dragon Ball" and "Dragon Ball Z" Female Characters for ideas for pairing: Android 18 (DBZ), Zangya (DBZ: Movie), Hasky (DB), Western Supreme Kai (DBZ) and Launch (DB).

This is just an idea. Most of these Women are STRONG or have STRONG personality that could fit well with EITHER a Z-Warriors of Earth or Saiyans. Just some ideas I hope you like.

Keep up the good work and thanks for updating!

-Coldblue

Response: A longer one again hmm? Well let me get to your questions.

1) Like I said earlier, all Earthling fighters will be more important than they were in the anime.

2) Piccolo _will _be special in this story, how? Well you'll have to wait and see. ;)

3) Most details about training will be revealed next chapter.

4) I have decided on who each of the three Saiyans will be paired up with. I won't reveal any of them to you but I will give you a clue. I sent this bit of info to Trebeh via PM as I knew he had a particular interest of this subject. Vegeta's mate is one of the females that Trebeh suggested to me in his review of chapter 3.

I'm afraid that's all you'll be getting for now. Also, this is the last time I'm going to answer a question about pairings. You guys will have to wait to see them for yourself. Well I hope that helped you out Coldblue. Thanks for the review and have an awesome day.

Review (Ch. 5): Another amazing chapter. Question.  
Will Goku ever retrieve his memory? I'm sorry if you already answered this but I thought it would be cool if Goku at least remembered his parents since they cared so much for him. Please keep up the good work.

-Student A

Response: Thanks for the compliment. :) As for Goku retrieving his memory, he probably won't ever retain his Saiyan memory. The reason for this is that his Saiyan memory was not that special. It was just him seeing Bardock for a few minutes than his life on Earth until he hit his head. So no, Goku won't retain his Saiyan memory. But thanks for the review and have a great day.

Review (Ch. 5): This chapter was well worth the wait, and I like your version of Yamcha much better than in canon already! I love this story, and I love the originality. One question, will this story continue beyond the Frieza arc, or will it stop when it ends. Also, I wonder what the Saiyans will do with the capture earthlings. I hypothesize that the Saiyans will put them through some hellish training, and they will train before going to confront Frieza.

-SinisterofRAGE

Response: Thanks for the kind words Sinister. :) About your question, my story isn't going to be one of those that follows the plot with a few different events. This is an original DBZ story with assets from the original. So there really isn't a "Frieza arc" so to say. I will say one thing, all of you keep this in mind.

This story will end when Frieza is defeated for good. As much as that sounds like a spoiler, it could really mean a variety of things. Anyways, thank you SinisterofRAGE for the kind review as always, and have an awesome day. :D

Review (Ch. 5): Good no not good great chapter in in love with this story #TeamRaditz.

-Acll03

Response: Thank you for the praise, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Have a good day.

Review (Ch. 5): Well, I like it.

-Panxo

Response: Well that doesn't tell me much. If you leave any future reviews, could you please go into a bit more detail? Thanks.

Review (Ch. 5): I can understand making 5 abrupt, there's simply a lot to cover. Love your story, you've got everyone spot on. Also a quick question: Why are the AIs loyal to the saiyans and not Frieza?

-MysterySpool

Response: Thank you for understanding why I had to make chapter 5 end so abruptly. I hope this one was more to your liking. As for your question, well you should already know the answer considering I sent it out as a PM to all my followers. So for all of you readers who aren't following the story, this is a good reason to. You'll occasionally get insider info and your questions answered.

But anyways MysterySpool, sorry I used your review as a promotional plug XD. So thanks for the question and I hope the answer I sent out was to your liking.

So that's it. So none of you bothered answering my QotC (Question of the chapter) last time which is… fine I guess. So let me hit you with another one. My question this chapter is: What do you guys think of this plot where the Saiyans join up with Goku and friends to battle Frieza? Leave your answer in your review (if you review) I'll be curious to see what you guys have to say.

One more thing before I go, I'm going to stop giving exact dates as to when my chapters are going to be released. The reason for this is that without a deadline pressuring me I can write at a more relaxed pace. That's not to say that the updates will slow down but you won't know exactly when a new chapter comes out (unless you're a follower, then you'll get a PM from me as soon as the chapter goes live.)

So anyways guys, that's all I have to say. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, this is SilverSaiyan44 signing out. :)


	7. Chapter 7 The Training Begins

[A/N] Hey Guys, SilverSaiyan44 back with the 7th chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. I'm so sorry for the delay on this chapter, school has been decimating my time. But I know you guys aren't interested in my excuses so I'll shut up. But anyways, review responses at the end as usual and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Training Begins**

"Then let the training begin," Prince Vegeta announced to the potential warriors before him.

"The first thing we must do is decide who of you will train with either myself, Nappa, or Raditz," Vegeta explained. As soon as the prince brought up training partners, Raditz stepped forward. "With all due respect your Majesty, I wish to train with Kakarot to teach him and the boy of their heritage," the long-haired Saiyan requested.

"A noble deed, very well Raditz, you'll be training with Kakarot and his son," Vegeta accepted. Raditz smiled and began walking towards his brother and nephew. Krillin suddenly jumped in the way of the father-son duo and got into his fighting stance.

Raditz stopped and smirked at the bald midget's foolish attempt at "defending" Kakarot. "You leave them alone," Krillin hissed angrily. To the short fighter's surprise, he felt a hand grip his shoulder. "It's alright Krillin, he won't hurt us," Goku said reassuringly. Krillin looked at his lifelong best friend skeptically before slowly getting out of the long-haired warrior's way.

Raditz watched the short bald man walk away before walking up to his brother. "Well that was dramatic," the black and brown armored elite remarked. Raditz looked Kakarot in the eyes, "Hello brother, nice to see you again," he greeted.

Goku simply nodded in response. Raditz stole a glance at his nephew. "I must say Kakarot, I didn't expect you to bring the boy," the elite commented. "Yeah, I didn't plan on bringing him at first, but he really wanted to meet you," Goku admitted.

The first son of Bardock was slightly taken aback by his brother's words. "Really?" he said with interest. Raditz kneeled and gazed at the small boy's innocent face, a face filled with curiosity and wonder.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you boy, I'm your Uncle Raditz," the Saiyan said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you too Uncle Raditz, I'm Gohan," Gohan greeted cheerfully. Raditz chuckled, "You're a nice kid I'll give you that," he said as he ruffled Gohan's hair.

"I didn't realize we were interrupting your family reunion Raditz!" Vegeta exclaimed. Raditz turned to see his two comrades looking at him with annoyed expressions.

The Saiyan soldier stood up straight and saluted, "Apologies your Majesty," he said obediently. Vegeta looked away from Raditz and continued speaking. "Okay, that's Raditz sorted, what about you Nappa? Anyone specific you want to train with?" the prince asked.

Nappa looked around at all the fighters Kakarot had gathered. "I'm not sure, they all seem equally as weak," the bald Saiyan mocked. "I wish to train with him!" a voice from the group requested suddenly. The former general scanned the group for the one that requested to train with him, Nappa then realized that the one calling out to him was the bald triclops that broke his arm.

As soon as he identified the man, Nappa's look of surprise changed to a smile of amusement. "Really? What? Got a bone to pick because I smacked your little friend?" Nappa jeered. Tien smiled, "No, I just wanted to see how many more of your bones I could break," he replied.

Without a word, Nappa snap-vanished in front of Tien, grabbed him by the throat, and lifted him into the air. "Don't let it get to your head, you got lucky, that's all there is to it," he growled.

"Let him go you jerk!" Chiaotzu demanded. Seemingly ignoring the pale-faced child, Nappa continued to tightly grip Tien's neck, making it harder and harder for the triclops to breath. "You're gonna kill him you maniac!" Yamcha shouted. "Nappa, release him, we need him intact," Vegeta commanded.

As soon as the order was given, the former general released his grip on Tien's neck. The bald martial artist landed on his hands and knees. Tien was breathing rapidly, he put a hand on his throat which was still in pain.

Goku stared at Nappa angrily, "What was that for!? He could have died!" he yelled. Vegeta glanced at the tailless Saiyan. "You see Kakarot, It's moments like that which prove that training with us will be important," the prince stated.

Goku thought about Vegeta's words for a minute before seeing his point, "Fine, continue," he said.

The Prince of all Saiyans smirked before looking at the remaining fighters. "Well considering what I've seen from you so far, I'd like to train with you," Vegeta said, gesturing towards Yamcha. The scar-faced man had a surprised look on his face, "Me?" he asked awkwardly.

Vegeta did nothing but nod. At that moment, Yamcha's look of surprise changed to a look of determination. "Alright, I need a little payback anyways," the former bandit said confidently. The Saiyan prince chuckled, "We'll see how that goes," he murmured.

A look of confusion formed on Krillin's face, "Hey what about me!?" he yelled. Vegeta turned his head slightly to face the short fighter. "You may do what you wish, the decisions have been made," the royal elite said harshly. Krillin looked at the Saiyan with an angry expression. He was about to insult Vegeta but was stopped short by a hand grabbing his shoulder.

The former Orin monk turned to see Tien with his hand on his shoulder smiling. "Krillin, you're welcome to train with us if you want," the bald triclops offered. Krillin was surprised by the offer and was quick to accept, "Thanks Tien, I'm honored," he said thankfully.

"Well now that the arrangements have been made, you'll lead each of us to our new homes," Vegeta stated. The Earthlings were shocked by the prince's words, "What do you mean 'new homes'?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta chuckled, "Well if we're going to be training with you until we can defeat Frieza, we'll need somewhere to sleep," he explained bluntly.

Raditz nudged Goku's arm, "Looks like we'll be living together like real brothers eh," he teased. "Umm, yeah…" the savior of Earth replied as he wondered what Chi chi would think about this.

Vegeta approached Yamcha who was talking to Bulma. "Well, let's go," the prince said in a commanding tone. Bulma sneered at Vegeta's attitude while Yamcha simply rolled his eyes and began walking towards their plane. "Alright, hop in," the former bandit groaned as he placed a leg into the plane.

Surprisingly, the royal Saiyan began laughing quietly at the display. "What are you snickering about?" Yamcha asked with a raised eyebrow. "Just the fact that you weaklings use machines and clouds to fly around rather than train your bodies by flying with energy," Vegeta explained.

With that, Yamcha pulled his leg out of the plane and marched up to Vegeta. "Ok fine, follow me then," the scar-faced man said as he prepared to launch himself into the air. The Saiyan prince smirked, "I'll make sure to go as slow as possible so I don't leave you behind," he mocked.

Yamcha balled up his fist, "Oh yeah well-" he began to say before getting cut off. "LESS TALKING MORE FLYING!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta and Yamcha turned to see the heiress of capsule corp sitting in the plane with a look of rage on her face.

"Fine," Yamcha nearly whispered before taking off into the sky. "Heh, women," Vegeta said to himself before taking off after the former bandit. "Hey! Wait up!" Bulma shouted after the two as she turned on the plane and took off in pursuit.

As the three were flying away, the others were organizing their own plans. "Alright three-eyes, let's get going," Nappa said sternly. Tien looked at the burly Saiyan with slight disgust. "Right, follow me," he replied as he and Chiaotzu began floating into the air.

Nappa grunted before following suit. Krillin looked up in surprise, "Right behind you!" he shouted before taking off to follow them.

"Bye guys!" Goku shouted to his friends. "Kakarot," Raditz called, causing the spiky-haired warrior to face him. "It's about time we left, don't you think?" the elder brother pointed out. Goku nodded, "Right," he said. With that, the savior of Earth picked up his son and hopped onto the flying nimbus.

"Later master Roshi," Goku said to the old man with a smile. "Good luck with your training Goku," the turtle hermit replied. "Thanks," the tailless Saiyan replied cheerfully as the nimbus slowly floated into the sky.

"Bye!" Gohan shouted while waving down at the old man. As soon as they were high enough in the air, Goku turned to his brother. "Hey Raditz, think you'll be able to keep up with the flying nimbus?" the gi-clad warrior said in an almost challenging tone. The elite Saiyan chuckled, "I'll be more impressed if you can keep up with _me_ on that toy," he responded confidently.

"Heh, we'll see about that," Goku said just before both Raditz, and the flying nimbus took off as fast as they could in the direction of mount Paozu.

* * *

Several hours later, Nappa, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin had arrived at Tien and Chiaotzu's house in the mountains.

"Nice place," Krillin mentioned as they descended. As soon as the four landed on the ground, Nappa cracked his neck and said "Let's get started." Tien looked at the Saiyan with a serious glance, "Alright, we'll start with a sparring match, you against me," he challenged.

Nappa burst out laughing, "Sure I could use a punching bag," he said mockingly. The triclops' expression remained sturdy, "Last time you caught me off guard, I assure you it won't happen again," Tien rebuked.

Still giggling slightly from the concept of Tien defeating him, Nappa turned his back on the other three and began walking towards a large rock. "Right, let me just take care of something quickly," he said with his back still turned.

The burly man walked up to the large rock, took off his scouter, and placed it on the rock's flat surface. "Ok Ghost, you know what to do," Nappa whispered to his AI. "Sure thing boss," Ghost replied casually. The AI knew that Nappa wanted him to calculate his opponent's power level fluctuation as they sparred.

With that, the former general turned to rejoin the group. "Sorry about that, just wanted to make sure my scouter wouldn't break considering you actually may do more damage than a lucky punch to the arm this time," he jeered.

Tien was unsure of how to respond to the action, it was fairly odd behavior from the large brute. He eventually brushed it off as one of the Saiyan's overconfident antics. "You here to talk or fight?" Tien said aggressively as he got into his fighting stance.

A wide smile curled onto Nappa's face, "Bring it three-eyes," he challenged. While the two bald warriors were squaring off, Krillin and Chiaotzu had distanced themselves from the fighters to watch. "You think Tien can take this guy?" Krillin asked. Chiaotzu merely nodded, "He's just a big brute," he said confidently.

The two fighters stared at one-another in complete silence. Several seconds later, the battle began.

Nappa charged at the bald triclops with a loud battle cry. He threw a hard punch but was surprised when Tien disappeared before it impacted. Mere seconds later, the Saiyan felt something hit his right leg hard, causing him to yell in pain. Nappa turned to see his opponent several meters away in a defensive stance.

A look of rage crossed the elite warrior's face. "Why you little…" Nappa said through gritted teeth. He held his arm back and began gathering energy, "Take this! **Bomber DX!" **Nappa shouted as he threw the large ball of energy at Tien.

On the sidelines, Krillin and Chiaotzu were growing concerned. "That thing's powerful," Krillin said in awe. Chiaotzu looked scared, "Tien no!" the pale faced boy screamed. Although his two friends feared for his life, Tien Shinhan stood ready. He held both his hands together in front of him with his hands forming some sort of symbol.

Several tense seconds later, the Bomber DX collided with Tien's hands. However, rather than explode, the attack was seemingly contained by his technique. Nappa was shocked, "What! That's impossible!" he yelled.

With a loud cry, the former Crane student pushed his hands forward, launching the explosive energy ball back at the Saiyan. Nappa grunted at the approaching attack, "Alright then, bring it on!" the veteran warrior yelled. Just when the attack was about to collide, Nappa quickly swiped his right arm back, deflecting the Bomber DX into a small hill.

It happened so fast that all an ordinary Human would have seen was the burly Saiyan swinging his arm and the explosion several meters behind him. "That was pretty smart for a brute," Krillin commented. Chiaotzu said nothing and kept his eyes on the combatants.

"Those reflexes are well hidden in that tough-guy attitude of yours," Tien said. "Well thanks, I have to admit you did pretty good… for an Earthling," Nappa responded mockingly.

The former general looked at the bald triclops and smirked. "I have to say, when it comes to energy attacks you've got me beat," he admitted. "But, if you want to see my true strength then you should try fighting me in hand-to-hand combat," Nappa said as he dropped into his fighting stance.

Tien stood in silence for a minute before smiling. "Alright, I'm up for the challenge," the former Crane student accepted, getting into his own fighting stance.

Tien let out a loud cry before rushing Nappa. Rather than pull any evasion tricks as he had before, the bald martial artist decided to attack head on. Tien began with a quick punch that Nappa easily blocked with his left arm. Tien was surprised to see that his large opponent had barely registered the punch!

Nappa pushed his left arm forwards, attempting to disrupt the triclops' balance. However Tien managed to keep his footing and did several flips to distance himself from the tough Saiyan.

Nappa chuckled, "Ya see now? Close-quarters fighting is my specialty, I wouldn't blame you for quitting before I hurt you," he said almost proudly. Rather than respond, Tien quickly rushed forward and began attacking the Saiyan soldier with a barrage of punches.

Although Nappa blocked very few of the fast strikes, the majority that hit him did virtually no damage.

Seeing the futility of his assault, the triclops quickly jumped back to avoid being hit himself. "My turn!" the elite warrior yelled as he lunged at Tien, pulling his arm back for a vicious punch.

In a similar fashion to that of their last brief spar, Tien snap-vanished away before the punch connected. Fearing another stealth-attack, Nappa looked around on all sides, waiting for the former crane student to strike.

The Saiyan stood in a defensive position, awaiting the next attack. After several minutes of silence, a faint wisp of lightning-fast movement was heard on Nappa's left. The burly warrior quickly darted his eyes in the direction of the noise. As soon as he recognized that his opponent wasn't on his left, Nappa quickly checked his surroundings, his paranoia was obvious.

"It doesn't look like he knows where Tien is," Krillin mentioned as he watched from afar. Chiaotzu grunted, "I bet the big brute doesn't even know how to sense ki," he said. The former monk nodded, "Yeah you're probably right, but still, I'm not sure Tien can beat this guy," Krillin concluded in a grave tone.

Nappa's annoyance was growing in the face of his opponent's cowardice. He clenched his fists in rage, "That's it! Show yourself now or I'll blow this entire area to bits!" the former general threatened. Ten silent seconds later, Nappa began rapidly charging energy, "You asked for it!" he yelled.

Krillin and Chiaotzu were panicking. "What's Tien doing!? He's gonna get us killed!" Krillin screamed in fear. The pale boy couldn't muster up a response, he was paralyzed with fear.

When Nappa finished charging, a wicked grin formed on his face. "Let's see how this place looks when I'm done with it!" he shouted. The Saiyan giant focused all of his energy into his hand. **"Volcano Explo-"** _SMASH! _"ACK!"

Tien had snap-vanished behind the elite warrior and delivered a hard kick to his lower back, pushing him several meters forwards and cutting off his Volcano Explosion attack. Wasting no time, the triclops rushed at Nappa's back and began barraging him with punches. The majority of the blows hit the Saiyan's back but several managed to strike his shoulders and even the back of his head, this showed how desperate Tien was.

The two spectators were ecstatic. "That was incredible!" Krillin said joyfully. "I knew Tien could do it!" Chiaotzu cheered.

Deciding he had done enough damage with his brutal assault, Tien finished the combo by snap-vanishing in front of Nappa and delivering a strong punch to his chest. _BANG!_ The sound the punch made upon impact led the former crane student to believe that he had done serious damage to the alien warrior.

However, just when Tien was about to remove his fist from Nappa's chest, he heard a gruff-voiced chuckle. Without even retracting his arm, the martial artist slowly looked up. What he saw frightened him, the Saiyan had a smile on his face and looked as though he was completely unaffected by Tien's assault.

Too petrified to move, the triclops simply stood in fear. Nappa grunted before quickly pulling his arm back and punching Tien directly in the chest, sending him flying back. The former crane student hit the ground hard and rolled for several seconds before finally skidding to a halt on his stomach.

"TIEN!" Krillin and Chiaotzu yelled as they ran towards their friend. By the time the two reached Tien, he was steadily pushing himself up with one arm while the other clung to his chest.

"You okay Tien," Krillin asked as he and Chiaotzu pulled the man up. "He's… incredible," Tien mumbled.

Several minutes later, the triclops had regained his composure and stood up. The three looked over at Nappa only to see him looking at the rock he had placed that strange device on. "Hey Ghost! That enough data for ya?!" the bald Saiyan shouted at the machine.

At this point, the Earthlings were convinced that the monkey-tailed alien was crazy. However, seconds later a purple hologram appeared over the device and began talking. "Yeah, that'll do," it responded. Surprised, Tien, Krillin, and Chiaotzu ran over to the rock where Nappa was already standing.

"What the heck is that thing?" Krillin inquired as soon as they arrived. Nappa's gaze hadn't broken from the hologram, "This is Ghost, my AI unit," he responded. Tien and Krillin were surprised by the answer while Chiaotzu was just confused. "What's an AI?" the pale boy asked curiously. "An artificial intelligence," Tien replied, "Yeah, it's supposed to simulate a sentient mind but it's just a machine," Krillin added.

Nappa grunted, "That's right, I placed Ghost on this rock so he could watch our fight and gauge your power," he said to Tien. "Well how did I do?" the triclops asked, looking at the AI. "Well your power level stayed at a constant 12000 but boosted itself to 13200 near the end," Ghost reported.

Unsure of how power levels scaled, Tien simply nodded. With that, Ghost's hologram disappeared and Nappa put his scouter back on over his left eye.

"So Earthling, what did you think of my power?" Nappa asked confidently. Tien rolled his three eyes before replying. "Well first of all my name is Tien, and second of all, I was actually surprised by your fighting ability. I attacked you with all my power and you barely flinched, whereas you hit me once and I was greatly weakened," the former crane student admitted.

"So what did you think of _my _performance in that spar?" Tien countered. The cocky smile faded slightly from the Saiyan soldier's face. "Well… Tien, I have to admit, in terms of technique you had me outclassed, and that trick you pulled with your speed was pretty impressive," Nappa responded.

Tien loosened up slightly and smirked, "Thanks, what was your name again?" he asked. "Nappa," the Saiyan replied. "Well Nappa, since we're going to be training together, I'm going to be giving you a few tips on your fighting style," the three-eyed martial artist declared.

Nappa was slightly taken aback by Tien's statement, "Alright," he said casually. Tien smiled and began talking, "Well to start, your natural bulk formed a strong defense against all of my attacks, however, I see your slow blocking being a problem against an opponent who's stronger than you," he noted.

Nappa showed no emotion towards the jab at his speed and continued listening. "And secondly, that 'trick' I did showed me that you don't carry the ability to sense ki," Tien continued. "Ki?" Nappa asked in confusion. "Oh yeah, I suppose it's more of an Earth term, well by ki I mean energy," Tien explained.

A look of realization sparked on the Saiyan's face. "Oh, I get it, well you're right, none of us have ever had the ability to sense energy but that's what our scouters are for, they detect energy signatures," Nappa said.

The former crane student shook his head slowly, "A machine may be useful, but it has its flaws. For instance, we Earthlings have mastered the ability to lower our powers for the purpose of stealth. While a person who could sense ki would still pick up a faint trace of energy, a machine such as your scouter would find nothing," Tien said.

Before Nappa could respond, a loud laugh came from his scouter. "Oh really baldy? I'd like to test that," Ghost challenged. "Shut up ghost," the Saiyan growled harshly. "Wait," a voice said sternly. Nappa turned to see that the voice belonged to the short man known as Krillin.

"I want to prove that AI jerk wrong," the former monk said. "Heh, bring it shorty," Ghost responded cockily. Despite his uncertainty in the situation, Nappa was interested in learning this ki-sensing ability, he guessed that shutting Ghost up would be the first step to him learning the technique. A wide smile appeared on the former general's face, "Let's do this."

* * *

Vegeta had been following Yamcha for over ten minutes. Eventually they came to a large city, it was a nice change of pace when compared to the barren wastelands they had flown over.

Despite his low opinion of Earth during their initial landing, Vegeta was fairly impressed by the modern style of the city. The prince sped up slightly until he was right next to Yamcha. "What city is this?" the elite warrior inquired. "West city, one of the largest and most advanced cities on the planet," the former bandit boasted.

Intrigued by the advanced city, Vegeta continued to analyze it as they flew. He saw tall buildings, glass tubes that housed roads, and even some interesting sights such as the enormous glass-domed amusement park. The Saiyan royal also noticed that there was quite a bit of air traffic in the form of small planes similar to the one the teal-haired woman was piloting.

After another five minutes of flying, Yamcha began to slow down, "We're here," he announced. Vegeta looked at their destination as they descended. It was a huge, yellow, dome-shaped building with a large sign that read _Capsule Corp. _

"Heh, a home fit for royalty, good thing I'm here," the Saiyan prince boasted. Yamcha rolled his eyes at the prince's remark before turning to see the small plane landing next to them. The hatch slowly opened for Bulma and Puar to jump out.

Vegeta was confused by the woman's landing the plane in front of the house. Before he could question her on the matter, Bulma did something that surprised the flame-haired warrior. She pulled out a small device, pressed a button on it, and tossed it at the plane, causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"H-How did you do that?" Vegeta asked curiously. Bulma turned to face the Saiyan, "Hmm? Oh this? It's just a little storage tool called a Dynocap, or capsule, rolls off the tongue a little better. They're mass-produced by Capsule Corporation," she explained.

"Really? What relation do you two have with this Capsule Corporation?" Vegeta inquired smugly. Yamcha smiled, "Bulma's dad is the owner of Capsule Corp and an amazing scientist, though he pales in comparison to this beautiful genius," he said lovingly as he put an arm around Bulma.

"Oh Yamcha, you're making me blush!" she replied with a giggle. "Yamcha you really are great in the romance department," Puar added. "Enough of this useless talk, I'm hungry," Vegeta said just before barging into the building. The two lovers sighed deeply before following the Saiyan prince.

Eventually they directed Vegeta to the dining area for lunch. Both Yamcha and Bulma were completely shocked as they watched the prince devour plate after plate with the table manners of a rabid tiger.

"Huh, interesting," Yamcha mused to himself. "What is it Yamcha?" Bulma asked curiously. "Oh nothing much, it's just that the way he eats reminds me of someone," the long-haired fighter said. The three took another long look at the Saiyan prince before coming up blank.

After their long meal, Bulma and Yamcha decided to show Vegeta the lab while Puar went back to their bedroom.

"There are definitely some interesting machines in here," the prince noted. "Well Capsule Corp is one of the most advanced and successful companies in the world," Bulma gloated. Ignoring her rambling, Vegeta continued to marvel at all the interesting Technology in the lab.

Later in the tour, they say an old man working on what Vegeta recognized to be a ship engine. "Hey dad, what are you up to?" Bulma greeted. Doctor Briefs turned his attention away from the engine to greet his daughter and her friends.

"Hello honey, Yamcha, I was just finishing up this spaceship engine," the owner of Capsule Corp said. Doctor Briefs then took notice of the armored man. "This one of your new friends Bulma?" the old man asked. "Well no dad, this is Vegeta, he's… well I'll explain it to you later," Bulma murmured, deciding to explain the whole Saiyan thing later.

"Well nice to meet you Vegeta," Doctor Briefs said happily as he stuck his hand out. Unwilling at first, the Saiyan prince eventually took the man's hand and shook it. "I have to say that's a mighty fine piece of technology on your face, might I ask what it is?" the scientist inquired.

Deciding that there was no harm in the old man knowing of his scouter, Vegeta decided to share the information. "Well it's called a scouter, it's used to scan for enemy locations and to communicate between squad-mates," the elite warrior began.

"It's most useful function however is its ability to house an AI unit," Vegeta said. "An artificial intelligence unit?" Doctor Briefs asked in surprise. "Indeed. For example, Royal! Front and center," Vegeta ordered. A few seconds later, the red hologram of the AI projected itself from the scouter.

"Happy to be of service once again sir," the AI greeted. "Hmm, that's an awfully sophisticated machine," Doctor Briefs commented. Royal turned towards him, "Thank you sir. I am a royal class artificial intelligence unit, my designation is 003255 but Prince Vegeta prefers to call me Royal," the AI explained.

"Talkative little fellow isn't he?" the CEO of Capsule Corp said with a chuckle. "While I'm online, I had a proposition for you your Highness," Royal said. "What is it?" the prince asked. "Well while you were walking around, I was analyzing all the technology in this lab and realized that this planet's scientists may be adept enough to complete some of the projects Frieza denied," Vegeta's AI explained.

"An interesting point, but how would we obtain the plans for these denied projects?" the prince questioned. "That's the simple part, you see when I was created, my memory banks were given direct access to the main terminal on planet Vegeta. Luckily I contain all data entered into the system until its unfortunate destruction in age 737, and that includes the projects," Royal concluded. "Royal you're a genius," Vegeta praised with a smirk.

"Thank you sir, now give me a moment to access the files," the AI said before disappearing back into the scouter to view his memory files.

Several minutes later, Royal returned. "Umm… there appears to be a problem sir," the AI reported grimly. "What's that?" Vegeta inquired, the impatience obvious in his voice. "Well I tried to access my memory banks, but they were locked and claimed that I 'lacked the proper clearance' to view them," the AI revealed in a tone of distraught.

The Saiyan royal slammed his fist down on a table. "Damn it! Frieza's technicians must have left that little present in all our scouters during the last equipment test," Vegeta grumbled.

"I think I can help fix that," Bulma offered. Vegeta shot the teal-haired woman a skeptical look. "Oh quit looking at me like that you jerk! I'll have you know I can hack through almost anything," she boasted. Yamcha smiled, "Perfect, while she's doing that, we can begin our training," he said.

"Does this place even have a training area?" the Saiyan prince asked. The former bandit awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Well yeah, but it's not really meant for our type of training," he explained. Yamcha turned towards the doorway to the balcony. "I have somewhere else in mind, meet me on the balcony when you're done in here," the scar-faced man said before walking out onto the balcony.

With that, Vegeta took off his scouter and held it in front of Bulma. "Understand this, if you damage my scouter in any way, I won't hesitate to hurt you just because you're a woman," the prince threatened. "Man, you're a real prince charming," Bulma sneered sarcastically as she swiped the scouter out of his hand and turned away.

With a grunt, the Prince of all Saiyans walked out the balcony door where Yamcha was waiting. "Let's get going, we have little time to waste," Vegeta said sternly as soon as Yamcha was in an earshot. "Fine, let's move," the long-haired fighter declared just before the two took off into the sky.

* * *

After about a half hour of flying, Raditz, Goku, and Gohan arrived at the Son home in mount Paozu. Despite Goku's boasting over the nimbus cloud's speed, Raditz managed beat the nimbus by about a meter.

"I have to admit Kakarot, that cloud is faster than I expected," Raditz admitted. _"Man, I haven't had that much fun since I was a child," _the long-haired Saiyan thought to himself.

"Heh, you're pretty fast yourself, brother," Goku replied with a chuckle. Hearing Kakarot call him brother filled Raditz with a sense of pride. Before Raditz could continue conversing with his little brother, a loud woman's voice shouted "Goku! Gohan!"

Upon hearing the voice, a cheerful smile appeared on Gohan's face as he ran in the direction of the voice. "Mommy!" he chanted happily.

The two brothers followed Gohan's lead towards the house. As soon as Chi chi laid eyes on Raditz, she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Goku who is that strange man and why did you let Gohan anywhere near him!?" the raven-haired housewife demanded.

"Relax Chi chi, he's family," Goku insisted, trying to calm his wife down. "Family!? Someone had better explain to me right now how this creep is family!" Chi chi yelled. Raditz sighed deeply as he prepared to tell the story of the Saiyans for the third time.

After Raditz's explanation, Chi chi was filled with even more questions. "So Goku's an… alien?" she asked dishearteningly. The elite Saiyan shrugged, "Well technically I suppose," he murmured.

"And you're his brother?" the woman almost whispered. Raditz smirked, "Well it does explain this," he said as he waved his tail out in front of him. _"A tail, just like the one Goku used to have when he was a kid and the one Gohan has now," _Chi chi thought to herself.

"Well now that you're convinced, we need to get to training," Raditz declared. "So you and Goku are going to train to fight that Frieza guy?" the raven-haired housewife inquired. "Well not _just _Kakarot, I'll need your son Gohan too," the long-haired warrior said.

Chi chi felt her blood beginning to boil. "Oh no," Goku whimpered as he watched the look of rage form on his wife's face.

"There is NO way I'm letting you hurt Gohan with your stupid training! I don't want him to turn into some bone-headed fighter, he needs to focus on his studies!" She yelled. Raditz turned to face his sister in-law, "Listen, I understand you may be concerned for the boy's safety, but I assure you that no harm will come to him," he said surprisingly calmly.

Caught off guard by how gently the Saiyan spoke, Chi chi loosened up slightly before replying. "Well I appreciate that, but he still needs to focus on his schoolwork," Goku's wife pointed out.

Raditz thought for a minute before responding. "I have a simple fix, he'll focus on training for the first half of each day, and on schoolwork for the other half," the long-haired warrior suggested.

Chi chi looked away from Raditz and thought long and hard about his suggestion. The elite warrior still saw skepticism on the woman's face. "If you're still not convinced, then listen to this. So as I told you, Frieza wishes to wipe out the entire Saiyan race. When he eventually comes here, he'll be after me and my squad, your husband, and your son due to his Saiyan blood," Raditz said in the same gentle tone he had used before.

Chi chi's look of skepticism quickly changed to a look of shock upon hearing Raditz's terrifying truth. The long-haired man smiled warmly, "Your concern shows me that you care for the boy. Now that you know what could possibly happen to Gohan, is it so wrong that I want to teach him to defend himself?" Raditz asked softly.

After a moment of thought, Gohan's strict mother shook her head. "No, you're right. Gohan can train with you," she declared with traces of tears sprinkling down her cheek.

Gohan jumped for joy after hearing the news. Goku raised his arm in triumph, he never thought that his brother could be so gentle or that Chi chi would ever let Gohan train with him.

Raditz bowed slightly to show his respect for the woman. "Thank you Chi chi, I appreciate that you're willing to let me train your son for his own safety. If it makes you feel any better, he probably won't start training until tomorrow," he added, hoping to cheer the unhappy woman up.

Chi chi simply nodded, still too somber to speak. With that, the raven-haired wife of Goku slowly walked into the house.

As soon as Chi chi had left, Raditz turned and began walking towards the large forest. "Come on you two, we have training to do," the elite Saiyan ordered. Goku followed his older brother's lead while Gohan happily skipped behind them.

"Man Raditz, I didn't think you were so soft," Spectre quipped. "Shut up Spectre, I did it because it was necessary," the long-haired warrior grumbled. "Who are you talking to Raditz?" Goku asked. It was at this point that Raditz realized that his brother nor his nephew had likely ever seen an AI.

"Well that's my AI Spectre," the elite Saiyan explained. "What's an AI?" Goku asked his brother curiously. Raditz sighed once again at his sibling's moronic nature. However, just when the long-haired warrior was about to begin explaining what Spectre was, Gohan chimed in.

"Well dad, AI is short for Artificial Intelligence. An artificial intelligence is a machine that's been programmed to simulate a human mind, I've heard that they're really smart," the half-Saiyan explained. Both Raditz and Spectre were speechless at the child's intelligence.

"How old did you say you were Gohan?" Raditz inquired. "Four and a half," the boy answered in his typically cheery tone. "And where did you learn about artificial intelligence?" Raditz asked, striving to find out where his four year-old nephew had learned what he didn't know until the age of eight.

"I learned about that from my science work, most of the other kids my age don't know that stuff but my mom makes me study hard," Gohan added. Raditz chuckled, "How is it that your child is smarter than you Kakarot?" the elite asked in a teasing fashion.

"Well I never went to school as a kid," Goku admitted. Both Raditz and Spectre burst into laughter upon hearing this. "I mean I did believe you to be a complete idiot, but really?" the long-haired warrior bellowed between laughs.

"So when do we get to meet this Spectre guy?" Goku asked, trying to change the subject. "AIs are usually just voices… I think," Gohan said unsurely.

Raditz smiled and patted the small boy on the head. "When it comes to more low-tech AI, you're absolutely right Gohan, they're usually just voices that perform simple tasks," the Saiyan began. "But Saiyan-developed AI are much more sophisticated, for example: Spectre log on," Raditz ordered.

Mere seconds after the order was given, the small green humanoid hologram that was Spectre projected from Raditz's scouter. "Whoa," Goku and Gohan said together in awe. "Hey I'm Spectre, Raditz's AI partner," the AI greeted.

Spectre turned to the awestruck Gohan, "Your knowledge of Artificial intelligence is pretty good for such a young kid," Spectre praised. The boy smiled, "Thank you Mr. Spectre, my mom tells me I'm smarter than a lot of kids my age," the boy said with a bow of greeting.

"I'm sure she's right kid," the AI agreed with a smile. "Umm… excuse me," Goku said suddenly, causing everyone to look at him. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but can we get to training now?" he pleaded, the eagerness obvious in both his voice and his body-language. Spectre chuckled, "You're definitely Saiyan," he said.

With that, Goku and Raditz were preparing for their first spar. "Just to make it fair, I won't use my scouter," Raditz said as he took off the alien device. "Hey Gohan, would you mind holding this for me?" the elite warrior requested as he held the scouter in front of the boy.

"Sure thing Uncle Raditz," Gohan replied happily as he took the device from his uncle. "Thank you, you can talk to Spectre if you want, but I'd rather you keep an eye on this sparring match," the long-haired warrior suggested. "I understand uncle, I'll pay attention," the son of Goku said cheerfully.

A feeling came over Raditz whenever Gohan referred to him as "uncle." He couldn't pinpoint what the feeling was, but did his best to ignore it.

"I hope you're ready Kakarot," Raditz challenged. "You bet," the tailless Saiyan responded confidently. The elite warrior chuckled as he got into his fighting stance, "Be warned brother, I wouldn't suggest underestimating me," he cautioned. Goku smiled, "I can see that you're going to be a tough opponent. In fact, I could feel your immense power since the minute you got here," the savior of earth explained.

The long-haired Saiyan rolled his eyes at his brother's philosophical "feeling" of his power.

"Let's see if your fighting ability disgraces our great race," Raditz said as he prepared to attack his brother. With that, Goku rushed at his older brother. The Earth-raised Saiyan started the fight with a barrage of punches, Raditz managed to quickly block the attack and countered with a hard kick to the stomach.

The kick sent Goku back several meters, but left him standing. Suddenly, the gi-clad warrior heard a loud cry and looked up to see his brother rushing at him. Raditz threw a left-handed punch which Goku easily blocked with his dominant right arm.

The spiky-haired fighter was confused on why Raditz would choose to attack with his weaker arm. The long-haired Saiyan chuckled before quickly kneeing Goku in the head with his right leg on his brother's unguarded left side. The attack sent Goku flying backwards. He managed to regain his footing by back-flipping in midair and landing on his feet.

Raditz smiled, _"Time to take advantage of your lack of a scouter little brother," _he thought to himself deviously.

The first son of Bardock snap-vanished to Goku's right and threw a lightning-fast punch. Raditz wondered why he hadn't heard any cry of pain or why it felt like his hand was being held back. The elite Saiyan looked down and was shocked at the sight, Goku had caught the punch with his left hand.

Too bewildered to formulate another attack, Raditz simply stared at his brother with an expression of surprise on his face. Quick to strike, Goku grabbed his older brother's wrist with his right hand and threw him back in the direction he came from.

The long-haired Saiyan managed to catch himself by performing a midair flip and landing in a crouched position with his fist planted into the ground. _"That's impossible, there's no way he could have seen me coming," _Raditz thought to himself as he stood up slowly.

The elite warrior looked at his younger brother and saw that he had his hands cupped together at his side and that he seemed to be saying something. **"Ka-Me," **Goku began, **"Ha-Me,"** he continued.

Raditz noticed that a ball of blue energy was forming in his brother's hands and instantly recognized what he was doing. "An energy attack, well two can play at that game Kakarot," Raditz declared as he stuck both his arms up and began gathering energy.

Once he had enough energy, Goku thrust his arms forward and shouted **"HA!" **which fired the large beam of energy. At the same time, Raditz had been gathering energy and had a purple ball of energy in each hand. The brown and black armored Saiyan stuck his arms out and yelled **"Double Sunday!"** as he fired two large purple beams.

The two attacks collided and clashed. Gohan was forced to shield his eyes from the bright light.

For a while the attacks seemed equal in power. Goku was putting as much energy as he could muster into his Kamehameha wave, whereas Raditz was putting a fair bit of energy into his Double Sunday, it was nowhere near his full power.

Seeing that the struggle was going nowhere, Raditz stepped forward and pushed even more energy into the attack, causing it to grow in size and power. As the Double Sunday began to overtake the Kamehameha wave, the elite Saiyan suddenly felt the resistance on his brother's side disappear.

The attack collided with Goku and caused a huge explosion. Gohan began coughing violently as the smoke enveloped him.

A look of concern sparked on Raditz's face. _"I hope I didn't overdo it, we need Kakarot alive if we want a good chance of defeating Frieza,"_ he thought, concerned for his brother's safety.

As the smoke cleared, Raditz saw the form of Goku in the distance. When the smoke was gone completely, it revealed that the tailless Saiyan had blocked the attack, which explained why Raditz felt the resistance on his brother's end disappear.

Goku didn't take the attack well, his two blue arm bands had been vaporized and the top half of his orange gi had been burned to shreds, leaving him with just his blue undershirt.

Raditz smiled at his brother. "That was pretty impressive Kakarot, you saw that you were going to lose the struggle so you broke of your attack and blocked," the Saiyan soldier said, acknowledging Goku's fast maneuver.

Without a word, Goku disappeared once again. Raditz gritted his teeth and surveyed his surroundings, he was blind without his scouter.

Suddenly, several versions of Goku appeared before Raditz. The long-haired warrior noticed that they were almost transparent, leading him to believe that they were simply illusions. "Nice trick brother," Raditz murmured.

On a whim, the Saiyan stuck out his arm and fired a small energy blast at one of the ghostly figures. The blast went through figure and it disappeared. Just when he was about to eliminate the rest of the images, several more appeared around him.

"I'm getting tired of this game Kakarot," he said. At that moment, the copy directly in front of him lunged at Raditz. He threw a punch at the ghostly image but it disappeared upon impact. The remaining images suddenly disappeared just before Raditz felt the last thing he expected to feel, the feeling of his tail being grabbed.

Gohan cringed at the sight, knowing how painful it was to have his own tail grabbed. Goku chuckled as he squeezed his older brother's tail, "Sorry Raditz, but it was the only way I could beat you," he said apologetically.

To both Goku and Gohan's surprise, Raditz began laughing. Before the Earth-raised Saiyan could ask his older brother what he was laughing at, Raditz elbowed Goku in the face, knocking him onto his back.

The long-haired man wrapped his tail back around his waist. "That was a good plan Kakarot, I commend you," he complimented. Goku began chuckling as he pulled himself up, "I was really hoping you hadn't trained your tail," he admitted. "Ah so you know about training your tail?" Raditz asked.

"Yeah, I did it once when I was a kid, you know, back when I had it," Goku replied. Gohan walked up to his uncle and tapped him on the leg, "Here's your AI thing Uncle Raditz," the boy said as he handed his uncle the scouter. "Thank you Gohan, I appreciate it. So what did you think of the fight?" Raditz asked as he put his scouter back on.

"Well I couldn't see anything because you were moving so fast," the boy admitted. Goku put a hand on his son's shoulder, "I'll show you how to fix that Gohan," he offered.

"Boys! Lunch is ready!" the familiar voice of Chi chi shouted from the house. Upon hearing the word lunch, Goku and Gohan ran back to the house as fast as they could. "Well they definitely have the appetites of Saiyans," Spectre teased.

"Kakarot did better than I expected," Raditz admitted as he began slowly walking towards the house. "Yeah, the way he blocked that punch was unbelievable," the AI agreed.

"I'll need to ask him how he did that," the Saiyan noted. Spectre laughed, "It'll have to be after lunch because if I know anything about Saiyans, they're not too great at answering questions when they're eating," he jeered.

After their first day of training together. Both the Saiyans and Earthlings knew that they had much to learn from one-another, and that Frieza loomed ever closer.

* * *

[A/N] And that's chapter 7 of Revenge of the Saiyans. I'm sorry that you didn't get to see Vegeta training with Yamcha, but I wanted the focus to be on Nappa and especially Raditz this chapter. But you'll definitely see some of those two training next chapter. Now onto the review responses.

Review (Ch. 6): Interesting. To clarify, Jr. was the King's reincarnation. So the link with Kami survived as well. As for Trebeh's suggestion, I know he means well, but originality is a hard thing to create, especially for characters who haven't met. Bulma may be typical, but I'm sure you can develop her relationship with Vegeta to be a little more organic then it was in the original. Of course, there's Yamcha, but even bachelors can get happy endings. And no need to email about new chapters. They arrive instantaneously with favored and followers.

-Mike

Response: I understand the whole "reincarnation" thing, but it's still a stupid concept in my opinion. On to the main part of this review, I understand what you mean about originality being hard to make and that you only mean well for the story, but I'm going to go with my original plan for several reasons.

First of all, I agree with Trebeh on the fact that Vegeta/Bulma is a tired idea. Secondly, I personally never liked that couple to begin with. I never thought Vegeta and Bulma were good together before, nor do I now. And most importantly, after watching the original Dragon Ball in its completion, I noticed how much of a good couple Yamcha and Bulma were. Sure they had their little "lovers tiffs" as Bulma's mom would call them, but I saw that Yamcha genuinely cared for Bulma in a way Vegeta didn't.

Once again, I understand you mean well and I appreciate the suggestion, but this is what I plan to do with Vegeta. Who knows? I might mess it up, but I think I can create the originality for these two characters. Have a great day. :)

Review (Ch. 6): Incredible chapter my friend, I didn't mind that this chapter wasn't as action packed. I love what you're doing with this story and everything about it. My answer to the QOTC is I think the plot is a nice twist. I'm probably the only reviewer to answer this question anyway so that's my stand point. I like that Vegeta is actually showing true emotion to his backstory. Overall, remarkable chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter. Take care and have a nice day, Deuces.

-SinisterofRAGE

Response: Thanks Sinister. I'm glad you were okay with the less fighting last chapter and I hope you enjoyed the training scenes in this one. Also you were totally right about you being the only reviewer to answer the QotC (I seriously don't understand why nobody cares about those.) Anyways, I'm glad you like Vegeta's personality as I put a lot of thought into it. Have an awesome day. :D

Review (Ch. 6): Goku discovers he has a brother and that he is not of planet Earth. Great job introducing his Saiyan heritage. It seems Vegeta is devious as always.

-Daughterofrisingson

Response: Thanks, I'm glad you approved of my introduction of the Saiyan heritage because I was afraid I would screw it up. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great day. :)

Review (Ch. 6): Well great chapter and I'm wondering if Nappa is going show his true self as Vegeta's guardian teacher etc. at some point I always did imagine him being that role. Also I know Turles used the moon ball technique so I can understand it was just that movie was never cannon so I thought what if it was just a special technique the royals were taught how to use. As for the talking yeah in games Nappa did so I'll accept that. Anyways great chap

-Simgr101

Response: Thanks man, I'm glad you understand what I meant when I was talking about the great apes. Also, Nappa will take on a more guardian type role in the form of… well you'll just have to wait and see. ;) Anyways, have a great day.

Review (Ch. 6): I really like the fact Goku is working with his brother

-Son of Whiteboard

Response: I'm glad to hear that, I hope you enjoyed their brotherly spar in this chapter. Have a nice day. :)

And that's it for the review responses, now for the QotC (Question of the Chapter.) So I have a pretty unique one for you guys that I hope to god you'll answer. You guys know how I do those PMs in between chapters with insider info about the story right? Well I've been coming up with the topics of said PMs for the last few of them, and I wanted to see what you guys wanted to know about.

So my question to you today is: What topic regarding the story do you guys want insider info about? And just so you know, the one I don't pick for this chapter will be stored away for a future chapter.

And that's about it, once again, I'm sorry about the extreme delay on this one. I will let you guys in on something: one of the reasons this chapter is being released so late is because of the lack of reviews on chapter 6 (now named the review drought of chapter 6.)

I'm not saying that I decided to release the chapter late because of the few reviews that would be stupid of me, but it was rather shocking to go from 9 reviews on chapter 5 to 5 reviews on chapter 6. It made me feel less motivated to write. But then Daughterofrisingson helped me deal with it, I had PMed her about my concern and she helped me out by explaining to me that this was a common thing. So thanks Daughterofrisingson, without you this chapter would probably be released much later.

Anyways guys, I promise that chapter 8 will come out ASAP and that I won't create a gap this big between chapters again. So this is SilverSaiyan44 signing out, see you in chapter 8. :)


	8. Chapter 8 Saiyan 101

[A/N] Hey guys, SilverSaiyan44 here back with the eighth chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. Now before we start this one I just wanted to thank you guys for supporting the story for this long, we reached a milestone of 50 reviews last chapter which is amazing.

I never expected that I would get 50 reviews with this low number of chapters but you guys did it, thank you from the bottom of my heart. Also, at the time of writing this intro, the story has exactly 2200 views, that is incredible.

One more thing, just as a bit of foreshadowing, I feel as though you guys will feel differently about Yamcha by the end of this chapter. Tell me if I was right about that in your review if you do one. Anyways, thanks again for all the support and you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Saiyan 101**

Early the next morning, Goku had just woken up from a good night's rest. The spiky-haired fighter gently lifted the covers off himself and got out of bed, careful not to wake Chi chi.

Like he did every morning, Goku walked up to the large window in their bedroom and opened it for some fresh air. Along with the chirps of birds and the whistle of the wind, the tailless Saiyan heard a faint voice off in the distance. He instinctively focused his energy to detect any signs of danger.

Goku had been focusing for several minutes, he eventually relaxed when the only presence he sensed in the forest was that of Raditz. _"Raditz? I wonder what he's doing up so early, I guess I should go check it out," _he thought to himself.

After quietly getting dressed, the savior of Earth walked out the front door in search of his older brother.

"I wonder if he slept well in grandpa's old house," Goku pondered as he strolled through the forest. Eventually, he found Raditz under the shade of some trees doing one-armed pushups. "9996, 9997, 9998, 9999, and 10,000!" the elite Saiyan shouted triumphantly as he finished his ten thousandth pushup.

Raditz decided to relax for a bit after that long workout. He sat down on the ground and leaned against a tree. Suddenly, he heard the sound of clapping to his left. The long-haired warrior glanced in the sound's direction only to see his younger brother approaching him.

"Ah, Kakarot, nice to see you've finally awoken," Raditz greeted sternly. "Good morning Raditz, what are you doing up so early?" Goku asked. The older Saiyan shrugged, "I had to get some equipment from our ship for Gohan's training and I figured I'd get some training of my own in while waiting for you and the boy to wake up," he responded.

Raditz looked around for a second, "Speaking of, where is my young nephew?" he inquired. "He's still sleeping," Goku answered. Raditz sighed, "With all due respect brother, our time is limited. Not only do we have half the day to train with Gohan, but it's only a matter of time before Frieza tracks us to this planet, and I'd like to be ready when he does," the first son of Bardock explained.

Goku nodded, "I understand your concern, I'll go wake up Gohan so we can start the training," the gi-clad warrior said. "Thank you Kakarot," the elite Saiyan called after his younger brother.

Twenty minutes later, Goku and Gohan walked out of the house and towards Raditz. The long-haired warrior noticed that his nephew was wearing different clothing then the day before.

Rather than the elegant clothing the boy had worn previously, Gohan now sported a gi similar to his father's with the only difference being the boy's lack of a blue undershirt. He also wore different shoes than the ones Goku wore. The most interesting thing was the holster strapped over his chest carrying a red staff.

"Hi Uncle Raditz," Gohan greeted with a bow. "Hello Gohan, so what's with the outfit?" the elite Saiyan asked. Goku proudly put a hand on his son's shoulder, "Well I knew that his other clothes wouldn't really work for fighting so I gave him the outfit I wore as a kid," he explained.

"I see your sense of style hasn't changed over the years," Spectre quipped from Raditz's scouter.

"Well let's begin the training shall we?" Raditz offered, gesturing towards the forest. The three walked in the direction Raditz pointed out until they found the training spot. It was an area that had sufficient sunlight to see, but not enough to be distracting. Goku and Gohan noticed that there was a boulder with a remote and a small circular device sitting on top.

"Hey Raditz, what are those?" Goku asked, pointing at the device and remote. Raditz smirked, "Those are Gohan's first challenge," he answered cryptically. "Really? How's that going to work?" the tailless Saiyan asked skeptically.

"Well allow me to show you, come here Gohan," Raditz requested as he walked towards the boulder. The young boy followed his uncle over to the rock. "So what do you want me to do Uncle Raditz?" Gohan asked innocently.

"I'm glad you asked Gohan, so did you notice that when your father grabbed my tail yesterday I didn't flinch?" Raditz inquired. "Yeah I noticed, it was surprising to me because whenever anyone grabs my tail I can barely move," the half-Saiyan replied. "Precisely, I'd like to do away with that weakness," the long-haired warrior explained.

"Really? You can make it so my tail doesn't hurt when someone grabs it?" Gohan asked in a surprised tone. Raditz chuckled and ruffled his nephew's hair, "Yes, I'll help you get over the weakness just like I did when I was a boy," the elite Saiyan promised.

Raditz reached over to the device on the rock, "And the key to strengthening your tail is this," he said as he held up the metal ring.

"What's that Uncle Raditz?" Gohan pondered. "This, is a Saiyan tail pressure ring," Raditz explained. The Saiyan warrior walked up to his nephew and kneeled down beside him. "Are you ready to begin your training Gohan?" he asked the young boy.

"Yes sir!" Gohan responded with a look of determination. "Well it starts now," Raditz said as he disconnected the pressure ring and gently clipped it onto the half-Saiyan's tail. Gohan shivered slightly as he felt the metal ring clip onto his most sensitive appendage.

After putting the ring on his nephew's tail, Raditz got up and walked over to the rock. He picked up the small remote that rested on top of the stone, took off the red band on his left arm, and dropped it on top of the rock.

"Alright Gohan, I need you to turn and start walking away from the rock, and don't stop until I say so," Raditz ordered. "Umm… okay," Gohan responded, slightly confused by the odd order. "Just trust me," the elite warrior said as the boy began walking in the ordered direction.

Once Gohan was about twenty meters away, Raditz shouted "That's far enough Gohan!" The young boy stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Now! I want you to come get this armband as fast as you can! Do you understand!?" the first son of Bardock shouted to his nephew. "I understand!" Gohan yelled back. "Ok, 3, 2, 1… GO!" Raditz hollered as he pressed a button on the remote to start the timer.

The second Raditz said go, Gohan took off as fast as he could. Despite the boy's more academic nature, he was a very fast runner, usually outrunning all the kids at his school. The young half-Saiyan sprinted back to where he started, zoomed past his father and uncle, and quickly grabbed the armband.

Raditz pressed the button to stop the timer and admired Gohan time. "24 seconds, impressive," he complimented. "Thanks Uncle Raditz, I've always been a pretty fast runner," the boy explained.

The elite warrior smiled, "From that display I just witnessed I'm certain that's a fact," he replied. Gohan walked up to Raditz and held the armband in front of him, "Here's your armband back," he offered. "Thank you Gohan but I won't be needing it just yet, you can put it back on the rock," Raditz said.

"Oh… okay," the boy responded innocently before walking back to the rock and placing the armband on it once again.

"Now I'd like you to go back to where you just were and do it again, you may notice something different this time," Raditz ordered. The look of confusion was obvious on Gohan's face but he complied none the less, slowly walking back to the place he ran from previously.

Once there, Raditz started the countdown once again. "Alright, 3, 2, 1, GO!" the long-haired Saiyan shouted. Just like before, Gohan took off as soon as his uncle said 1. The son of Goku had run several meters with everything appearing the same as his last run.

Raditz was looking at the remote in his hands, "10% pressure should be a good start," he said to himself as he moved the small dial up one notch. The elite Saiyan pushed a button on the remote and turned to watch Gohan.

The young boy had run about halfway when suddenly an expression of pain formed on his face just before he fell over. "Gohan!" Goku screamed as he started running towards his son.

"Kakarot wait!" Raditz yelled, Goku turned and looked at his older brother. "Relax, this is part of the training," he said reassuringly. "But he's in pain!" the spiky-haired fighter cried. "I know you're upset but you need to understand that this training will benefit him greatly. The pain he's going through now will help strengthen him into a warrior," Raditz explained.

After a moment of consideration, Goku sighed and walked back over to where his brother was standing.

Meanwhile, Gohan was struggling to push himself up. _"This must be what that thing Uncle Raditz put on my tail is for," _the half-Saiyan thought to himself. "I can't… let this…beat me," he said slowly. With that, Gohan fully pushed himself off the ground and began steadily crawling towards the rock.

"See, he's getting the hang of it," Raditz stated with a broad smile. "He's doing better than you did when you started training your tail, and you were 10," Spectre teased with a laugh. "Shut up Spectre," the long-haired Saiyan grumbled.

Four minutes later, Gohan was right in front of the rock with the armband on top. He reached up to the top of the rock and slowly pulled himself up, groaning in pain the entire time. "Come on Gohan, you can do it," Goku cheered.

As soon as he was on his feet, Gohan reached out and grabbed the red armband. As soon as the boy's hand touched the armband, Raditz pushed the buttons on the remote to both stop the timer and turn off the pressure ring.

"5 minutes and 6 seconds, that's fairly impressive for your first try," Raditz reported happily.

Once the ring was turned off, the young boy breathed a sigh of relief. "That was hard, but I'm glad I did it," Gohan said blissfully. Raditz chuckled, "You did well today Gohan, you can go rest for a bit, that's enough tail training for today," he acknowledged.

The son of Goku giggled, "Actually Uncle Raditz, I wanna try that one more time," he said bluntly. Both Goku and Raditz had looks of surprise on their faces, "Aren't you tired Gohan?" Goku asked. "Well yeah, but I noticed that the pain was getting weaker and weaker as I crawled over here so I wanted to see how good I would do a second time," Gohan explained.

"Well I suppose you can go again," the long-haired warrior agreed. "Thanks Uncle Raditz! I won't let you down," the half-Saiyan said cheerfully just before he started running back to his starting position.

"The boy's enthusiastic, I'll give him that," Raditz said with a smile as he watched his nephew run. "It's weird, he never showed any interest in training until you showed up," Goku added with a hint of confusion in his voice.

Once Gohan was back at his starting position, Raditz started the countdown for the third time. "3, 2, 1, GO!" the long-haired warrior yelled to his nephew as he started the timer and turned on the pressure ring.

Just when Gohan was about to start running, he felt the pressure ring activate. He instantly fell to his knees, looking as though he was about to topple over. However, he held out both his arms so he fell onto his hands rather than flat onto his stomach. The young boy began crawling on his hands and knees towards his goal.

He was still moving fairly slow, but it was a grand improvement over his last attempt. Both Goku and Raditz were surprised by the boy's progress, "Wow, Gohan's doing great," Goku marveled. "I expected him to be completely out of energy after his first attempt," Raditz said in a slightly surprised tone.

When Gohan reached the rock, he performed a similar display to that of last time. He reached up with his right arm and grabbed the edge of the boulder, repeated the process with his left arm, and pulled himself up.

Once the boy was standing, Gohan simply reached over and grabbed the armband. The long-haired Saiyan turned off the timer and pressure ring before looking at the boy with interest.

"So what was my time Uncle Raditz?" the half-Saiyan asked curiously. Raditz glanced down at the remote, "3 minutes and 12 seconds," he reported. Gohan jumped for joy, "Yay! I'm getting better!" he cheered.

The elite warrior chuckled, "It's quite an impressive feat at your age," he added. "Thanks, so what's the next part of my training?" Gohan asked eagerly. Raditz chuckled as he kneeled down next to his nephew to take the pressure ring off his tail, "Well I wanted to start teaching you how to fight, but I'm not sure you have the energy," he explained.

"No, I do! I'm ready!" the boy pleaded. "Well if you insist, follow me," the armored Saiyan instructed. Raditz led Goku and Gohan to a large open area, "How do you know this place so well? You just arrived yesterday," Goku quipped. "I did a bit of exploring while you two were sleeping," Raditz answered casually.

The elite Saiyan walked up to Gohan and kneeled in front of him. "Listen closely Gohan, I'd like to gauge how strong you are, so I want you to punch my hand as hard as you can," he said, pulling his left palm up in front of the boy. "O-Okay," the half-Saiyan replied awkwardly.

"Spectre, scan his power level as he punches and read it out to me," Raditz ordered. "Sure thing," the AI responded.

Gohan was preparing his first punch. The fear in his eyes was noticed, but also understood by Raditz. _"He doesn't want to attack me, maybe he fears a counterattack or thinks that he could injure me," _the long-haired warrior considered in the confines of his mind.

The son of Goku slowly pulled back his arm, focused on his target, and threw the punch. The strike connected with Raditz's left palm but didn't budge it. "His power went up to 500 as he attacked," Spectre reported.

"Hmm, try it again Gohan, but a bit harder this time," Raditz said gently. "Right, I'll try to do better," the young boy responded, his voice more determined than last time. Gohan pulled his arm back once again, prepared for several seconds, and with a battle cry, he quickly struck his uncle's open hand.

"It went up to 750 this time," Spectre updated. "Much better," Raditz said with a smile as he stood up.

"_I may not be able to sense energy like Kakarot, but I know this isn't his limit," _the long-haired warrior thought to himself, remembering the previous day when his younger brother explained the concept of "sensing ki" to him.

"_Perhaps anger is the key, let's give it a try," _Raditz thought. The first son of Bardock walked up to his little brother, who was smiling at Gohan's progress. "Sorry about this Kakarot," Raditz said quietly. "What are you talking abou- AH!" Goku's words were cut short when Raditz punched him hard in the face.

The spiky-haired fighter was lying on his back dazed. Raditz quickly charged energy into both his hands and fired a barrage of small energy blasts. The blasts were too weak to actually damage Goku, but they did create a cloud of smoke that made it appear as if the savior of Earth was badly wounded.

"HEY!" shouted a familiar voice. Raditz turned to see Gohan with a look of rage on his face. "YOU LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" The young half-Saiyan screamed before lunging at his uncle.

"Perfect," Raditz said with a smirk as he prepared for his nephew's attack. Gohan tried to throw a punch at his uncle's face, but Raditz swiftly caught it with his left hand. The look of hatred was still present in the boy's eyes.

The elite Saiyan was about to ask Spectre what the power level was when suddenly, Gohan attacked Raditz with a hard kick to the right side of his head. Raditz staggered slightly from the unexpected blow to the head.

He heard a loud cry and looked up to see his nephew charging at him angrily. Raditz got into a defensive stance to prepare for the angry toddler. Gohan attacked his uncle with a barrage of lightning-fast punches. The long-haired Saiyan managed to block the assault fairly easily, Gohan may have been powerful, but Raditz's experience countered that.

Deciding that he wanted to calm down his nephew without injuring him, Raditz quickly snap-vanished behind Gohan, grabbed his tail, and tightly squeezed it. The boy's look of rage quickly changed to pain, then to fatigue. "I'm sleepy," the half-Saiyan mumbled before passing out.

Raditz lightly placed the boy on the ground. "Well that was annoying," he said to himself. "Hey Raditz," Spectre called. "Oh there you are, so what was the boy's power level when he punched me?" The elite warrior asked.

"Well… I don't know if you're going to believe me," the AI responded with a slight chuckle. "Oh spit it out you stupid machine," Raditz growled. "Okay, okay, when the punch connected, he registered at 2500," Spectre reported. Raditz was speechless, "Th-That's incredible," he said after several minutes of silence.

Suddenly, the elite Saiyan heard a loud moaning sound. Raditz turned to see his younger brother rubbing the part of his head that had been hit.

Raditz ran over to his younger brother and offered him a hand. Goku took it and was pulled up by his older brother. "Sorry about that brother, I was testing something," The long-haired warrior explained. "Oh really? What was that," Goku asked, sounding like he wasn't entirely interested to hear what Raditz had to say.

"Well I was trying to see how much Gohan's power would increased when he was angry," Raditz began. "And how'd that go?" the tailless Saiyan inquired. "Very good, in fact I made an amazing discovery," Raditz revealed.

"You see, as soon as I knocked you down, Gohan rushed at me in rage. He threw a strong punch that I managed to catch before catching me off guard with a kick to my head," he started explaining.

"I eventually managed to subdue Gohan by grabbing his tail and holding it until he passed out, as you can see he hasn't woken up yet," the elite warrior said, gesturing towards his sleeping nephew.

"Gohan attacked you? He's never fought anyone in his life," Goku said, surprised to hear that his son had been so brutal.

"That's not even the best part, after I managed to stop him, Spectre informed me that as he was attacking Gohan's power level went up to 2500," Raditz said excitedly. The savior of Earth simply stared at his older brother with a confused look on his face.

The elite Saiyan sighed, "Allow me to explain a bit of power level scaling. For example, your power level is 15,800 and I'm sure you have years of fighting experience. Gohan had a power level of 2500, and according to you, he's never fought in his life, understand now?" Raditz asked, hoping his dim-witted brother understood the relation.

Goku nodded, "Yeah, I get what you're saying, that's insane," he said. "Indeed, he has potential to be a great warrior and an asset in our battle against Frieza," Raditz added.

"Frieza!? Didn't you tell me yesterday that this Frieza guy was stronger than all of us combined?" the spiky-haired fighter yelled, recalling the conversation he had had with his brother the day before while they were training together.

"Yes I did say that, but a power level of 2500 at his age, with no previous fighting experience is unheard of," the long-haired warrior argued. "Maybe so, but if it means putting his life at risk, then I don't want him anywhere near this Frieza," Goku declared sternly.

"Brother, trust me in the fact that I would never make a decision that would put Gohan at risk. After all he is my nephew," Raditz said. "Whatever, we'll talk about that when the time comes," the Earth-raised Saiyan concluded.

A smile suddenly appeared on Goku's face, "You know, while we wait for Gohan to wake up we have time for a quick spar, you up for it?" he challenged. Raditz chuckled, "I'm always up for a fight Kakarot I'm a Saiyan, it's what we do," he explained as he got into his fighting stance.

Two hours later, Gohan finally began to stir. The two brothers noticed this and ceased their spar. "You ok Gohan?" Goku asked in a concerned voice. "W-What happened?" the young half-Saiyan groaned.

"What's the last thing you remember Gohan?" Raditz queried. "Well I remember you testing my strength with the punching, but after that it gets blurry and the last thing I remember is feeling my tail being squeezed before I fell asleep," Gohan explained.

"_Interesting, he doesn't remember anything," _Raditz thought to himself as he watched Goku help his son up.

"Boys! Lunch is ready!" Chi chi shouted suddenly from the house, similarly to how she had done the day before. "I suppose lunch will be our cue for when Gohan's training ends for the day," the elite Saiyan suggested.

"Man, I'm starving," Gohan said as he ran for the house. Goku and Raditz began slowly walking towards the son residence together. "Kakarot," Raditz called. "What's up Raditz?" the younger brother asked.

"Well I had a proposition, after lunch when it's just me and you training, I was wondering if you could show me this 'ki-sensing' technique you eluded to yesterday?" the elite warrior asked.

Goku looked at his older brother and smiled, "Sure thing, brother," he said teasingly as the two walked towards the house.

* * *

"Come at me with everything you've got!" Prince Vegeta shouted. Yamcha rushed at the arrogant Saiyan quickly. The scar-faced fighter pulled back his arm for a hard punch as he rushed Vegeta at full speed.

"_Too easy," _the flame-haired warrior thought to himself with a smirk, he quickly got into a defensive stance where he'd easily be able to block the incoming strike.

Just when Yamcha was about to attack, he suddenly disappeared. A look of paranoia sparked on Vegeta's face, just like Raditz, he was blind without his scouter. Several tense seconds later, the first things Vegeta heard were the sound of snap-vanishing behind him, and his opponent yelling **"Wolf Fang Fist!" **

Just as the Saiyan prince turned around, he was assaulted with a flurry of lightning-fast punches. The barrage lasted about thirty seconds, Yamcha then pulled back both his arms briefly before cupping them together and smashing them into Vegeta's chest, causing the elite Saiyan to go flying backwards.

The flame-haired warrior landed in a heap several meters away. However, he quickly got up, dusted himself off, and prepared for the next attack.

The two had been training like this since the day before. After Yamcha and Vegeta had left Bulma to work on Royal's memory banks, the former bandit led the Saiyan prince to an arid, sandy desert.

Vegeta had originally been skeptical about the strange training spot, until he realized that the uninhabited desert was a perfect place for sparring. The lack of civilians meant that there was virtually no limit to how far their sparring could go.

Ever since they had arrived, the two had done nothing but spar. Vegeta felt that while Yamcha was fighting him, he seemed to have a sense of true anger during the spars. The Saiyan royal suspected that this anger was caused by the sarcastic remarks he had originally made towards Yamcha and his mate.

After recollecting himself, Vegeta rushed at Yamcha, hoping to get payback for the surprise attack. The elite warrior threw a hard punch that the former bandit barely dodged. He then followed up with a quick jab to the stomach, causing Yamcha to grunt in pain.

Vegeta raised both his arms and prepared to smash down on the baseball player's head to knock him out. However, Yamcha swiftly rolled out of the way and fired a small barrage of ki blasts to disorient his opponent.

While the Saiyan prince was distracted, Yamcha rushed in for another assault. He started with a hard kick to the chest, before following it up with a barrage of punches.

Although Vegeta had managed to regain his focus and started blocking he attack, the occasional strike landed on his shoulders, chest, or even his face. Tired of being pushed back, the elite Saiyan pulled back his right arm and threw a strong punch.

Yamcha snap-vanished away before the punch landed and appeared several feet behind where he was before. The long-haired fighter then charged in for another attack, trying anything he could to catch Vegeta off guard.

However, the well trained Saiyan prince blocked every strike, and countered with an elbow to Yamcha's face, sending him skidding back several meters.

"_Damn it! He's got a pretty solid defense," _the scar-faced man thought to himself. After a minute of thought, a smirk curled onto Yamcha's face, _"Let's see what we can do about those arms," _he plotted.

To Vegeta's surprise, his opponent lunged at him for yet another assault. "Ha ha, you never get tired of these beatings do you?" he jeered. Rather than stay on the defensive like he had during their last brief struggle, the Prince of all Saiyans decided to be more neutral, blocking the majority of attacks but allowing himself to be hit by a few so he could throw some punches of his own.

Vegeta saw that Yamcha was preparing a strong punch with his right arm and placed his own right arm over his chest in preparation. Just when it looked like the punch would be guarded and the elite warrior would gain the upper hand, Yamcha hatched his scheme.

The former bandit opened his fist and swiftly slashed at Vegeta's left arm, smacking it out of position. Before the elite warrior could so much as flinch, Yamcha leaped into the air. While in midair, he aimed his legs at Vegeta and prepared to dive-kick him.

The scar-faced man delivered two kicks, the first to Vegeta's right arm with his left leg to knock it out of position, and the second to Vegeta's chest with his right leg to propel himself backwards.

Yamcha performed a backflip in midair before landing on the ground in a balanced position. As soon as his feet touched the ground, the long-haired fighter raced towards Vegeta as fast as he could, trying to get to him before he could reposition his defense.

Once Yamcha got to the flame-haired warrior, he did the first thing that came to mind and backflip-kicked him in the face, causing Vegeta to stagger backwards.

The Prince of all Saiyans was completely stunned, never in his life had he expected a fighter with such a low power level to be able to damage him. He felt something trickling down his nose and wiped it with the back of his hand. Vegeta looked at the hand he had used to clean his nose and saw that the white glove was stained red.

"Blood…" the prince said to himself. Rather than be angry at the injury, Vegeta smirked, "I commend you, to draw blood from a royal Saiyan is a great accomplishment for an Earthling," he praised.

Yamcha smiled, "What happened to that arrogant attitude of yours?" he asked, surprised to get a compliment from the egotistic prince. Vegeta shrugged, "I'll always admit it when I find a decent opponent… however you'd stand no chance if I tapped into my full power," he quipped.

The former bandit chuckled, "There it is. Anyways, I'm getting pretty hungry, let's go back to the hideout," he suggested. Vegeta nodded, "Right behind you," he responded. With that, the two took off in the direction of Yamcha's hideout.

Several minutes later, they arrived at the hollow mountain that was Yamcha's hideout. When they had originally came to the hideout the day before, Vegeta was surprised about just how well hidden it was. It looked basically the same as most of the other mountains in the area with the only difference being several red symbols at the top which were hard to make out from a distance, and a large hole in the top that served as an entrance.

As the two warriors were entering the hideout, they argued about what to eat. "We are NOT eating lizard stew again," Vegeta proclaimed. "Really? Because if I remember correctly, you told me yesterday that a Saiyan could eat almost anything," Yamcha recalled.

The Saiyan prince rolled his eyes, "Yes that may be true, but just because we can eat it, doesn't mean it will taste good," he rebutted. The former bandit chuckled, "So what do _you _think we should do your Majesty?" Yamcha said mockingly.

Vegeta shrugged, "Hell if I know, why you don't come up with some bright ideas," he replied sternly. "I have an idea," said a high voice.

The two warriors looked around to find the origin of the voice, when suddenly a small blue cat flew up from a lower floor. "Oh, hey Puar," Yamcha greeted with a smile. "Hi Yamcha!" the floating cat responded cheerfully.

"What was this you said about an idea?" Vegeta inquired, eager to be given direction to somewhere he could eat. "Oh yeah, well I was going to say that you guys should go back to Capsule Corp since you liked the food there so much," Puar suggested.

Vegeta began to salivate at the memory of the feast he'd been served on his last visit to Capsule Corp. "That's a pretty good suggestion, we should leave as soon as possible," the flame-haired warrior advised.

"Hold on a minute, I just have to do something here quickly," Yamcha said. The Saiyan prince groaned, "Fine, just hurry up, I'm hungry," he murmured.

The former bandit chuckled, "I'll go as fast as I can. While I'm doing that, you can look around for a bit," he offered. Seeing no other option, Vegeta motioned towards the stairs, "Fine," he grumbled.

Several minutes later, Vegeta had wandered into Yamcha's bedroom after looking around everywhere else in the hideout. It was a fairly large room with a stone floor (similar to the rest of the hideout) a large comfy looking bed, and a wooden dresser in the corner.

Seeing nothing else of interest, the elite warrior walked up to the large dresser and noticed a lock on the door. "Interesting, what are you hiding?" Vegeta asked curiously. A devilish smirk appeared on his face, "Well there's one way to find out," he said.

The Saiyan prince charged a bit of energy into his hand, and flicked it at the lock, disintegrating it. Vegeta smiled at his handiwork before motioning for the door handle. When he opened it, the contents surprised him.

Inside the wooden dresser, was a green gi with red accents, a red symbol in the center that Vegeta couldn't identify, and a white belt wrapped around the waistline. On top of the gi where the head-hole was, lay an orange cloth that the elite warrior assumed was used as a scarf of sorts.

The outfit also comprised of orange pants (similar to the ones Yamcha currently wore) purple armbands with red accents, and blue boots with white laces and red accents.

What interested Vegeta most however, was the sheathed sword tied to the white belt of the gi. Acting on pure curiosity, the Saiyan prince reached out, grabbed the handle of the sword, and pulled it out.

It appeared to be more of a scimitar than a straight blade as it was slightly curved. The sword was of average length and seemed fairly old, but still effective. It had an orange grip around the handle, a gold rim at the top of the handle as well as a golden part at the bottom, and two gold tassels that swung around whenever the sword was moved.

Vegeta decided to give the sword a try and quickly swung it twice. The precision of the blade as it cut through the air gave the flame-haired warrior a satisfying feeling. _"I haven't used one of these since father trained me in them when I was a child," _the former heir of Planet Vegeta thought to himself as he reminisced about his past.

At that moment, the Saiyan prince heard footsteps approaching and looked towards the door. Yamcha had walked into the room, "Hey Vegeta, I'm ready to-" the scar-faced man stopped mid-sentence when he saw Vegeta holding the sword.

"Where did you get that?" Yamcha asked in an almost angry tone. "Found it in this dresser," the Saiyan royal answered casually, not at all intimidated by the Earthling's supposed anger.

With a look of annoyance, the long-haired fighter walked up to Vegeta and swiped the sword out of his hand. As a result of getting farther into the room, the contents of the dresser came into Yamcha's view.

The former bandit turned and looked at the outfit with interest. "Whoa, I haven't seen this stuff in years," he marveled. "What is it?" Vegeta asked as he moved in next to Yamcha.

The look of annoyance on Yamcha's face changed to a warm smile as he thought about the history of the outfit. "This is the gear I used to wear back when I was a bandit," he said.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "You keep telling me that you used to be a bandit and all that, but you failed to explain what you did as a bandit or why you stopped being a bandit," he blurted out.

Yamcha took a second to respond as he slid the sword back into it's sheathe. "Fine, I'll give you the whole story," he replied after a minute. The two sat down on Yamcha's large bed, then the former bandit began the story.

"So back when I was a kid, my father (who was a legendary martial artist) trained me to use that sword, the Azure Dragon Sword," Yamcha began. "I was getting pretty good with it, and my dad was proud, but then… it happened," the former bandit said gravely.

"One morning, a woman named Lai Ren invaded our home… and killed my parents," Yamcha almost whispered, a single tear rolling down his face. After a few silent minutes, the long-haired fighter opened his eyes, his expression hardened.

"Lai Ren was my father's former lover, I guess she was angry at him for leaving her and decided to invade our home and kill him and his new wife in their sleep. Anyways, as soon as I discovered that my parents were dead, I took the Azure Dragon Sword and set out on a quest to avenge my family," he continued.

"On my travels I met Puar, a shapeshifting cat that would prove to be the best friend I could ever ask for," Yamcha said with a small smile. The smile faded a few second later, and he continued talking.

"We eventually tracked down Lai Ren, and I challenged her to a fight," Yamcha explained, the excitement obvious in his voice. The former bandit took a deep breath, "It was a hard battle, she got a few good slashes on me that ended up giving me these," Yamcha said, gesturing towards the scars on his face.

"So what happened?" Vegeta asked impatiently. There was a pause before the scar-faced man answered, "I won," Yamcha said bluntly. "I knocked Lai Ren's weapon away from her and slowly approached," the baseball player said, his voice getting more sinister.

"She begged for her life, claimed she was a changed woman and that I'd never see her again," Yamcha said slowly. "And?" the Saiyan prince inquired, his interest growing. "I killed her without hesitation," the long-haired fighter admitted.

Despite the tragic nature of what Yamcha had just told him, Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at the Saiyan-like behavior Yamcha had exhibited to kill his enemy.

There was a long pause before Yamcha continued the story. "Having avenged my family by killing Lai Ren, Puar and I moved to this hideout in the desert and became ruthless bandits," the long-haired martial artist said.

"We'd wait for victims to wander into the desert, once we spotted them, we'd converge on them and request that they give up their valuables. If they complied, we'd leave them with nothing and return to the hideout, if not, then I'd kill them and we'd take what we wanted by force," Yamcha explained grimly.

"This continued for several years until a little boy named Goku, or 'Kakarot' as you call him, defeated me in a battle, forcing me to retreat," the former bandit continued. Vegeta's interest was further sparked at the mention of Kakarot.

"We eventually joined Goku on his travels which allowed me to meet Bulma," a star struck look formed on Yamcha's face as he mentioned his girlfriend.

"Much later on, I began training under Goku's mentor Master Roshi, he was the old man that was at your ship when we had that gathering," Yamcha explained. Thinking back, Vegeta did recall seeing an old man, but he didn't think much of him at the time.

"It was then that I decided to forsake my bandit equipment, the day I decided that I would only fight for honor and to protect," Yamcha concluded proudly.

The Prince of all Saiyans thought momentarily about the story he'd just been told. "That's quite the tale," he admitted. After another few minutes of silence, Vegeta spoke up, "You know what Yamcha, I have a proposition for you," he said.

The former bandit was caught off guard by Vegeta's claim, "Umm, okay," he responded skeptically. "Well I was just thinking that it would be a good idea for you to wear this equipment during our training," the Saiyan prince requested.

Yamcha gasped, the request had caught him off guard. "No way! I vowed to never wear that stuff again," the long-haired fighter replied sternly.

Vegeta stood up and glared at the gi-clad warrior, "Listen, I know it may be traumatizing for you, but from what I understood in that story, this gear represents a merciless warrior. And that's what I need you to be if you want to stand some sort of chance against Frieza," the elite explained.

"I'm not a bandit anymore Vegeta, I abandoned that life years ago," Yamcha rebutted angrily. Vegeta sighed deeply, "Look, you used that equipment to kill the enemy that murdered your family, right? Now I'm asking you to use it again so you can help me in killing the enemy that destroyed my race," the flame-haired warrior said somberly.

After a few minutes of silence, Yamcha took a deep breath before saying "Fine, I'll use my bandit gear to help you avenge your race." Vegeta smiled, "Thank you," he said sincerely.

The Prince of all Saiyans then turned towards the door, "Now get changed quickly because if I don't have something to eat soon, that lizard stew is going to start looking decent," he quipped.

Yamcha chuckled, "Hold on, I haven't worn these clothes since I was a teenager, they don't really fit any more. I guess we'll have to stop by a tailor on our way to Capsule Corp," the former bandit explained.

Vegeta groaned, "Fair enough, but let's get moving," he rushed. "Right behind you your Majesty," Yamcha jeered as he grabbed the bandit outfit and followed the Saiyan prince out the door.

* * *

"He's going to do it this time, I have a good feeling," Tien Shinhan said as he watched Nappa from a high cliff. "Pff, you said that the last 10 times," the hologram of Ghost pointed out.

Nappa had been attempting to learn the ki-sensing technique ever since Krillin had proven to Ghost that the ability was more useful than the functions of his scouter. Tien had decided to turn it into training for both Nappa and Krillin.

The way it worked was Nappa would close his eyes and wait five minutes. After the time was up, the former general would keep his eyes closed and wait for Krillin to attack him on a random side at a random time. If Nappa managed to sense the short bald man coming, he would be able to block the attack and further his ki-sensing ability.

If the elite Saiyan couldn't sense Krillin coming, he would receive a hard punch. So far they had tried this training exercise fourteen times, Nappa had also been punched fourteen times.

"You seem bitter about Krillin proving you wrong yesterday," Chiaotzu blurted out, acknowledging the AI's anger. The holographic form of Ghost glared at the pale child in annoyance, "Well I'm sure you'd be bitter to if you went from exploring the galaxy to watching the bald brigade play an alternate version of hide and seek," Ghost argued. Chiaotzu turned away without responding, seeing the AI's point.

Down on the ground, Nappa was focusing all of his energy into trying to sense Krillin with no success. He knew that his five minute grace period had ended tens of seconds ago, but he focused harder and hoped that he would manage to block the incoming attack.

Just when the former general was about to give up and take his fifteenth hit for the day, he suddenly felt something. It was as if Nappa had gained psychic powers, he felt something strong approaching him. He was about to pin-point exactly which side it was coming from when-

_BANG!_

Nappa knew the feeling all too well, a hard punch to his face. The bald warrior opened his eyes and saw Krillin next to him chuckling. "Sorry big guy but I believe that's 15/0 me," the former Orin monk said mockingly.

Nappa felt his anger growing, "DAMN IT!" he shouted as he stomped on the ground, causing the entire area to shake slightly. "Nappa!" a familiar voice said sternly. The former general looked up to see Tien slowly descending.

"Remember what we said about controlling your anger," the triclops cautioned. Nappa sighed, "Yeah, I was just so close," he replied. Tien nodded, "Your frustration is understandable," he said.

Nappa growled quietly, "I nearly had it, I sensed him at the last second, but he hit me before I had a chance to locate him," the burly Saiyan argued. Tien smiled, "It has to do with Krillin's strategy," he noted. Nappa looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, Krillin used a strategy to make sure you wouldn't detect him. He kept his power low as he was approaching you, but went all out when was close enough to where you wouldn't have time to react," the former Crane student explained.

Nappa glared daggers at Krillin, "That's not exactly fair is it?" he growled. A look of fear formed on the short martial artist's face.

"On the contrary," Tien said suddenly, causing the two to look at him. "If you have an opponent who does everything in their power to make it harder for you to win, it's bound to help you grow more as a warrior," the bald warrior argued.

Tien then turned towards the house, "Anyways, I think it's about time we wrap up for dinner," he said. "Wait!" Nappa exclaimed. The two bald earthlings turned to the Saiyan. "I just want to try that one more time," he requested.

Krillin smirked, "How about this, if I agree to go through the exercise with you one more time, you get a three minute grace period instead of five," he challenged. The former general smiled, "Deal."

With that, Tien floated back up to the cliff where Chiaotzu and Ghost were watching. Ghost noticed Nappa close his eyes and Krillin fly away again, "Hey what's the deal? I thought you were stopping for dinner," the AI asked.

"We were about to go inside, but Nappa said he wanted to try the exercise one more time," Tien explained. Ghost laughed, "That's the first time a Saiyans ever turned down a meal," he quipped.

Meanwhile on the ground below, Nappa was focusing all of his energy into trying to sense Krillin with as much success as his last fifteen tries. _"Why can't I do this!?" _he thought to himself angrily.

"Nappa! You'll never do it if you don't calm down!" Tien instructed loudly, snapping Nappa out of his thoughts.

Upon hearing this, the elite warrior realized that he was straining both his mind and body in these futile attempts. He decided to take the advice and let both his arms fall at his sides, stopped applying pressure to his brain, and relaxed.

Once he was fully relaxed, Nappa focused his mind (though not as forcefully as before) on sensing the bald fighter. After two of his three minute grace period had expired, Nappa had felt a faint trace of Krillin's power.

Recalling Tien's explanation on Krillin's strategy, the former general recognized that the faint power was indeed the short martial artist and tracked it as it moved around at a fairly fast speed.

"The grace period is up! You're free to attack Krillin!" the bald triclops yelled suddenly, temporarily breaking Nappa's concentration. As soon as the announcement was done, Nappa quickly regained his focus and managed to locate Krillin again.

The veteran Saiyan noticed that Krillin's power was slightly larger since the last time he checked, he guessed that this was due to his slight speed increase.

Nappa was aware that Krillin grew closer and closer. Suddenly, he felt the bald martial artist charge at him. _"Here he comes, which side is it? Wait, the left! He's coming from the left!" _The elite Saiyan quickly clenched his left fist and threw his left arm in front of him.

_BANG!_

Nappa didn't feel the punch hit his face, or his chest, but his left arm. He opened his eyes to see Krillin with a look of utter shock on his face. The former Orin monk broke off the punch and smiled, "Nice job, I didn't think you had it in you," he praised.

The former general's mouth curved into a wide smile, "Finally, I did it! I can sense energy now!" he yelled triumphantly. "Not quite," a voice from behind said. Nappa turned to see Tien and Chiaotzu floating down, Chiaotzu with his scouter in hand.

"Just because you managed to briefly sense your enemy and block an attack, there's still more for you to learn," the triclops explained.

Nappa smirked and shook his head, "You don't understand, I managed to sense Krillin about two minutes into the grace period. You broke my concentration with that announcement, but I managed to refocus and locate Krillin before he attacked," the elite Saiyan revealed.

Tien looked surprised and impressed, "Wow, you've learned quite a bit, and only on your second day of training, impressive," he complimented. Chiaotzu floated up and faced Nappa, "Here's your scouter," he said as he held the alien device in front of him.

"Thanks, but I don't know if I'll need this anymore," the bald Saiyan said confidently. "Don't let it go to your head numbskull, energy-sensing or not, you'll always need me," the voice of Ghost bragged.

Nappa chuckled, "You're right Ghost, I do need you, who would insult me all day if it weren't for you," he joked. All four of them burst out laughing.

The former general looked at Tien and smiled, "Hey Tien, with this new ki-sensing ability, I think a rematch is in order," he challenged. The bald triclops chuckled, "You're on, but for now, let's go get dinner," Tien suggested.

"Agreed," Nappa replied with a laugh before the four of them began walking towards the house.

And so ended another day of training for both the Saiyans and Earthlings. But will it be enough to defeat the diabolical tyrant Frieza? You'll have to wait and find out.

* * *

[A/N] And that was the eighth chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. Also, before you guys tell me about it, I know that Yamcha got his scars after Dragon ball. I just decided to change it since there isn't a canon story for the scars and I thought it was a neat Idea.

Now usually we'd go to review responses right now, but we have something else to do first.

Power Levels:

Now I know that a lot of stories have done this before but I wanted to give it a try. However, unlike most stories that show power levels, I won't be doing it every chapter. The reason is that I think it would get boring to show the progress every chapter due to how miniscule the changes would be.

So I'll probably only do these after a large event or after a certain amount of chapters, just so you guys know where everyone stands in terms of strength. Anyways, without further ado, let's get to my first ever power level display.

Raditz: (37,800): The main boosts to Raditz's power came from the initial beating he took against Cui, and his final fight with the Mutant lieutenant on Driscalia. He is still behind his two comrades, but the gap between him and Nappa s much smaller.

Nappa (42,000): From the damage he endured on Driscalia, to his current training on Earth, Nappa has definitely grown in power. His jump however, was not as large as Raditz's, placing them fairly close together.

Vegeta (50,000): The near-death experience on Driscalia along with his training with Yamcha, was enough to push Vegeta to 50,000. He is still stronger than both Nappa and Raditz, but the gap between them is not what it once was.

Goku (17,300): The sparring matches with his brother were well enough to raise Goku's power level. Though weaker than Raditz, the younger sibling still has technique over him.

Gohan (2500): As we discovered in this chapter, Gohan possesses a power of 2500 which is fairly incredible when you consider that the boy has received no formal combat training. What this means for the future, we'll have to wait and see.

Yamcha (13,000): The constant sparring with Vegeta has pushed Yamcha up quite a bit. He's now just barely behind Tien and Krillin, and may share equal strength with them in the future.

Tien (13,200): Though it wasn't much, the sparring match with Nappa boosted his power slightly. His slow personal training has allowed Yamcha to catch up with him, we'll see what this means in the future.

Krillin (13,500): Though just barely ahead, Krillin remains as the strongest human for now due to his training with Nappa. We'll have to wait and see if he keeps the title.

Piccolo (16,900): Catching up to Goku at an alarming rate, Piccolo's isolated training is paying off. What he plans to do with the power, we'll have to wait and see.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed the power level display, it was really fun to make and let me know if you like it. :) NOW we can get to the review responses.

Review (Ch. 7): I can understand that, but I'm sure he cared. It's just that Saiyans like him have serious issues regarding their more positive emotions. Besides, I wouldn't trust too much on the entire filler stories. I liked the Truffles, but that God battle movie was a lot to be desired. What with Vegeta not even saying something nice to his wife years after sacrificing himself for her in part and then Goku getting beat up or whatever for something dimwitted. Anyway, I'm glad to see that Raditz's first meeting with Chi-Chi wasn't too awful. And I can actually see him being the only one out of his team not laughing at The truth of Goku thinking a bride was a food. Mostly out of embarrassment, of course. Good luck. Hopefully whatever romantic plans you have won't blow up badly. No offense, intended. It just would be a shame that characters like Trunks won't come to exist in the epilogue. But please continue. This story has promise.

-Mike

Response: I'm glad you see my point, and what I meant was that I personally felt that Yamcha cared more for her, I understand that Vegeta did too. Anyways I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and have a great day. :D

Review (Ch. 7): Dude, why doesn't this have like 100 Followers/favs already? IT'S AMAZING. Keep up the good work man. I'm positive that this fic will get recognized soon, and be one of the greats like, break through the limit, and bringer of death!

-0120

Response: Thanks man! I'm glad you enjoy my story that much. I do however doubt that my story will be as recognized as Bringer of Death, but nothings impossible. Anyways, have an awesome day. :)

Review (Ch. 7): Great chapter as for your question i was wondering if although there is still a long way to go, and as i recall you stated that the story will end after Frieza is truly beaten so is their the possibly for a sequel perhaps or do you plan on covering more than the ''niche Frieza sage villains''.

-AK2198

Response: While I did a follower PM going into more detail about this topic, I'll give you a shortened answer since it was your question. As you said, there is still a long way to go in Revenge of the Saiyans. However, let's look into the future when Revenge of the Saiyans is done. So after my first story is complete I'll probably end up doing a smaller side-story before the major sequel hits. What's that sequel going to be about? Well slow your roll there buddy, we're not even done with Revenge of the Saiyans yet, all in due time my friend all in due time. Anyways, I hope that satisfied you and I also hope you have a great day. :)

Review (Ch. 7): Excellent training montage.

-Son of Whiteboard

Response: I'm glad you enjoyed it. :)

Review (Ch. 7): Hello Silver!

-Oozaru the editor

Response: Sup dude. :D

Review (Ch. 7): Nice job with the training sequences. Raditz and Goku definitely come off as family members. Looking forward to the next chapter!

-Daughterofrisingson

Response: I'm glad the character interaction was to your liking. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a good one. :D

Review (Ch. 3): This is an awesome story in my opinion!

(Ch. 7): You make awesome stories I cannot stop reading them keep I know I will continue reading as long as u keep making them! Lol.

-Blake

Response: Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you're enjoying my story so much and I hope I won't disappoint you in the future. Have a great day. :)

Review (Ch. 7): Review on Dragon Ball Z Revenge of the Saiyans: Thus far... (Spoilers)

Disclaimer: While reading this review please understand that I am not a professional author  
myself in anyway shape or form.

Ok, can I began on an upbeat note? I love this story! Seriously! It's amazing!  
I must admit, upon seeing this in the DBZ fanfiction listings, I dismissed it as going nowhere and continued on my day. However, once I saw it reach chapter four, I thought to myself. "Oh, so this guy is keeping up with it?" I then (Without much feeling) Clicked on the fic and BOY was I surprised.

I found myself enjoying every second of this fic, to a point where when I finished I almost Screamed because there was nothing else to read!

Sorry if I sound like I'm fanboying I just... ARGHHH!  
Anyways, moving on to the writing. I found it unique NOT IN A BAD WAY! It kinda gave off the nostalgic "Mother reading a bedtime story" feel. It almost seemed like someone was telling it from the future. Like: "And this is the story on how the saiyans sought their revenge." Like an old man telling a group of youngins an old fairy tale.

When it comes to character interactions I feel like this story can't be beat. I love how Raditz isn't treated like trash, Nappa isn't a complete idiot and Vegeta's not a douche! I also love how they kept calling Raditz Elite!

When it comes to the pacing I must admit it sometimes feels... off, but I don't know why. Maybe it's just me. The humans are also playing quite the role and I have a whole new outlook on Yamcha now!

The scene where Gohan talks to Raditz... IDK why but it got me right in the feels...

In conclusion, I feel like you give the readers just the right amount of content to keep them running back for more on the next update. I love your writing style and I hope you can give me some pointers for I can further better "my" writing skills as well. So...

I love this fic so far!

Rating: 9.6/10

Review Done By Yuuji

-Simple Gods

Response: Wow, thank you Yuuji for the amazing review. I'm really glad you enjoy my story. I understand what you meant by the pacing and I'll try to improve it in the future. Also, in terms of helping you with your own writing, I'd be more than happy to, just PM me and I'll get back to you ASAP. Anyways, thanks for the awesome review and I hope you have an amazing day. :)

Review (Ch. 7): Incredible Chapter as always! Nice to see the training kick off and begin, great Chapter in general. My answer to the QOTC is that I want insider information on how long it'll take Frieza to get to Earth. Once again, I'm probably the only one who's going to answer the QOTC anyways so there you go. Otherwise, that'll do it and I shall see you in the next chapter, Peace.

-SinisterofRAGE

Response: Thanks Sinister, I can always count on you for an uplifting review. In terms of your question, rather than save it for a QotC, I think I can answer that right now. So I obviously don't want to give you an exact time for spoiler purposes, but I will tell you that at least three groups of villains will arrive before Frieza. I hope that was a sufficient answer and I also hope that you have an awesome day, Deuces. :D

And that's it for the review responses, and finally the QotC (Question of the chapter) I'm going to keep this one nice and simple for you guys. Today's question is: which do you think I write better, fight scenes, or character interactions? There's no right or wrong answer on this one, I just wanted to hear your opinions.

Anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and just a little heads up, due to the March break coming up, the likelihood of another chapter this month is high so look forward to that. But as usual, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have an awesome day, this is SilverSaiyan44 signing out.


	9. Chapter 9 The Gang Returns

[A/N] Hey guys, SilverSaiyan44 here back with the ninth chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. So I know it's a tad late, but this is my second chapter in March so I'm pretty happy about that. I'd also like to update something, I know I said last time that I promised that I'd have at least one chapter out every month. Well considering how awesome and supportive you guys are for this story, I'm changing that promise to at least two chapters a month.

I might miss a few due to school and such, but there will always be one chapter per month regardless. I hope you guys are happy about that change, let me know if you are. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter as usual, and I'll see you in the authors notes at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Gang Returns**

It was a late night at Capsule Corporation. Everyone in the building was sound asleep, except for a certain Saiyan prince. Vegeta had been lying in bed for more than 2 hours, and although this lavish bed was much more comfortable than the hard ground he had slept on in Yamcha's hideout, the elite warrior still couldn't manage to fall asleep.

Just as Vegeta began to feel his eyelids waiver, he suddenly heard a loud crashing sound coming from under him, causing his eyes to shoot back open. A look of anger formed on the Saiyan prince's face. "Whoever dared to prevent my rest will soon regret it," he grumbled as he slowly got out of bed.

Vegeta was wearing a dark blue tank top that Mrs. Briefs had made for him, along with black comfy pants.

The elite warrior made his way downstairs to investigate the noise. He realized as he grew closer to the sound's source that it was coming from the lab where Bulma and her father worked.

Vegeta pressed the button to open the door and peered into the lab only to see that it was being ransacked by three robots. The first and shortest of the three was a circular, dark blue robot with stubby arms and legs. The second had a similar shape to that of the first, but had much longer legs, a tube between its legs, and a long tail-like extension extending from its' back.

The third was the most intriguing because it towered over the other two in size. It had large arms, large legs, and two large circles on the right and left side of it. Vegeta looked at the three robots with interest.

"Keep looking, we can't leave here until we find that dragon radar," a voice from the short blue robot ordered. "Yes Emperor," the other two responded. The flame-haired warrior smirked, _"Intruders hmm, well I could use a good warmup," _he thought to himself.

Vegeta stepped into the doorway and began charging energy. After about a minute of charging, he attacked.

The Saiyan prince started his assault on the intruders by charging in behind the blue robot and punching its' right leg off, causing it to lose its balance. He then circled back and gave the short robot a hard kick, sending it flying back.

"What the?!" the robot's pilot yelled in confusion. After hearing their leader get knocked back, the two other robots took notice of Vegeta. The lanky green robot extended its tail and attempted to stab the royal Saiyan with it.

Vegeta smirked at the fool's feeble attempt to damage him as he simply sidestepped out of the way and watched the tail's sharp edge pierce the ground next to him. He swiftly grabbed the tail, pulled it out of the ground, and flew towards the green robot.

The Saiyan prince could tell that the robot's pilot was growing concerned as he flew right at the green machine. Just when it looked like Vegeta was going to collide with the robot, he flew up and over it at the last second.

As the pilot took in the fact that his attacker had flown over him, a feeling of dread came over him, "Uh oh," he mumbled. A few seconds later, the green robot was dragged backwards.

Vegeta chuckled at the fact that these robots were thought they could defeat him as he dragged the green one around the lab. Despite his usually destructive nature, the Saiyan prince took care not to destroy any of the lab equipment as he recalled Royal saying that it could be important.

Just when he was about to fly into the far wall, Vegeta quickly circled back, dragging the green robot and its pilot with him.

The flame-haired warrior looked ahead and saw that he was flying towards the large pink robot. He briefly pondered how to quickly take down the biggest of the three, and smirked when he came up with the answer.

Vegeta began by repositioning his hands on the tail of the green robot. He then flew downwards, landed on the ground, and whipped the tail forwards as hard as he could. As the elite Saiyan had expected, the force alone was enough to cause the green robot to disconnect from its' tail.

The lanky robot went flying through the air at an intense speed, before crashing into the pink robot. Due to the extreme force in which the green robot was thrown, the pink one began to lose its balance. It slowly fell over and collided with a stone pillar behind it, causing the ground to shake for a second.

"_Well if nobody was awake before, I'm sure they are now," _Vegeta thought to himself. "Let's see who these intruders are," the elite warrior said as he flew towards the three defeated robots.

He started with the short blue one that he had initially taken out. Vegeta landed on the robot's viewport and gave it a hard punch, completely destroying it. A cry of fear from inside the robot confirmed that its' pilot was still inside.

The Saiyan prince smiled as he reached into the robot's destroyed viewport and pulled out the pilot. Due to the darkness, Vegeta couldn't see what the being looked like, but what he did know was that he was incredibly small.

"Wait! Please!" the small being cried. "Oh quit your whining," Vegeta responded with annoyance.

The flame-haired warrior flew over to an area near the lab door and dropped the small being. He assumed that the traumatic experience would be enough for him to stay where he was. Vegeta then moved on to the green robot.

He circled around the robot momentarily before quickly rushing in and punching a hole through the side of it. The Saiyan prince once again reached in and pulled out the pilot. Vegeta noticed that this being was also fairly small, but was slightly larger than the last. He also felt fur on this one which intrigued him.

The Saiyan prince once again flew to the area near the lab door and dropped the short being. He heard a sound of pain from the pilot of the blue robot, which indicated that Vegeta had dropped the second one on top of him.

The flame-haired warrior finished by flying over to the large pink robot and landing on top of it. He then punched both of his arms into the roof of the robot and grabbed the third pilot by the shoulders. Due to the feminine scream that came from the pilot upon being grabbed, Vegeta assumed that it was a female.

The elite Saiyan pulled the woman out of the robot and wrapped his arm around her stomach to stop her from squirming. As he had done with the other two, Vegeta took the third pilot to the area near the door and dropped her. Once again he heard grunts of pain which implied that he had dropped the female on top of her two comrades.

Vegeta landed next to the three intruders, charged a bit of purple energy into his hand and pointed it at them. Surprised by the energy being pointed at them, the three robot pilots immediately snapped to attention.

Illuminated by the purple light of the energy, the Saiyan prince could now see what the three intruders looked like. The first and shortest of the three was a blue-skinned creature with pointed ears and a lack of a nose.

He wore a black shirt with a red outline, a red symbol that Vegeta couldn't recognize, and light green sleeves; he also had a white bonnet over his neck that the Saiyan prince found odd. The short being also had blue baggy pants, and yellow shoes. The final part of the outfit was a hat with red and blue stripes, a red ball on the top, and a yellow circle with a red star on the front.

The second of the three intruders was a furry light brown creature with a bushy tail, a round black nose, and four whiskers. He wore a purple outfit that covered him from head to toe, a yellow shirt underneath it, and a blue belt. He also had sandals on his feet with black socks, and a sword strapped to his back.

The third stood out the most. She was a fairly tall woman with blue eyes and long black hair with bangs, she also had red eye shadow and lipstick on her face. Vegeta assumed that she was about Bulma's age due to her similar height and complexion.

The woman wore a light gray trench coat with a red star insignia on each shoulder, a brown belt with a pistol holster strapped to her right hip, beige pants, and brown combat boots. Something about her intrigued Vegeta but he couldn't tell what exactly, he simply ended up shrugging it off.

"Who are you?" the Saiyan prince asked in a threatening tone. Before the trio could answer his question, Vegeta heard footsteps behind him.

The lights in the lab suddenly flickered on. The elite warrior turned around and saw Yamcha and Bulma standing in the doorway. "What's going on in here?" Yamcha asked groggily.

The two lovers walked into the room and noticed the three intruders. Both Yamcha and Bulma gritted their teeth upon seeing the trio. "Look what we have here, it's Pilaf and his cronies," the former bandit quipped.

Both the woman and the furry creature stood up and said "Who are you calling cronies!" Vegeta shot them a sideways glance which caused them to sink back down. "So who are these three?" the Saiyan inquired.

"They're the Pilaf Gang, a group of misfits bent on world domination," Yamcha explained. Vegeta took another look at the trio, "How exactly would these morons go about world domination?" he asked skeptically.

"Well they planned on using the Dragon Balls to rule the world a long time ago," the long-haired martial artist answered. "Dragon Balls?" the flame-haired warrior said in confusion.

_SMACK!_

"Ow, what was that for?" Yamcha asked, rubbing the spot on the back of his head where Bulma had hit him. "Don't you remember what Goku said!? We weren't supposed to tell them about the Dragon Balls!" the teal-headed scientist yelled, the anger obvious on her face.

A look of realization formed on Yamcha's face, "Oh yeah, I guess I forgot about that," he admitted. "Listen, at this point, I want nothing more than to get some sleep, so you can explain this whole Dragon Ball business to me tomorrow," Vegeta clarified.

Bulma shrugged, "Fair enough, let's just call the cops and have them deal with these three," she suggested.

"No," Vegeta said suddenly, catching everyone in the room off guard. "I think we should put them to work," the Saiyan prince suggested. "What do you mean put them to work?" Bulma asked in confusion.

Vegeta turned to face the three destroyed robots, "Well, as I was turning those three robots into scrap, I thought about how the technology in this lab could be used to create mechs capable of transportation, construction, or even combat," he explained. "What's your point?" Bulma asked bluntly.

The Saiyan sighed, "My point, is that we should use the blueprints of these robots to create our own mechs. In addition, these three would make excellent workers on the project due to their knowledge of creating robots," Vegeta concluded.

Bulma and Yamcha were speechless at the fact that Vegeta was defending the Pilaf Gang! "As much as I hate to say it, he has a good point," Yamcha admitted. Bulma thought for a second before saying "All right, they can stay."

"Hey! Don't we get a say in this!?" the trio shouted. Vegeta glanced at them, "Well you have three options, you could stay here and work for a greater purpose, we could call the authorities and have you rot in a cell for the rest of your lives, or I could kill all three of you right now," he offered, the sincerity showing in his voice.

The fear the Pilaf Gang felt was fairly obvious, "Well I suppose we could talk about a business arrangement," the short blue creature said awkwardly with the other two nodding behind him.

Vegeta turned towards the door, "Splendid, now while you're dealing with that, I'm going to get some well-deserved rest," he said before walking out the door.

* * *

Several hours later, the Prince of all Saiyans dragged himself out of bed, stumbled down the stairs, and slowly walked into the dining room. The first thing Vegeta noticed was the delectable meal on the table, the second thing being that everyone else was already eating.

"Well good morning sleepyhead," Mrs. Briefs said cheerfully. Vegeta sank down into his chair and began digging into the meal without a word. Nobody at the table was phased by this due to it being how the Saiyan prince behaved at every meal.

After Vegeta was done decimating half of the food, he took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair.

"So Vegeta, ready for another day of training?" Yamcha asked eagerly. "Actually, I have to attend a meeting with my comrades today so you'll be training alone," the flame-haired warrior replied.

"Oh, well I guess a little personal training couldn't hurt," the former bandit said acceptingly. A few minutes of idle chat later, a look of realization sparked onto Vegeta's face. "I just remembered, you were going to explain something called 'Dragon Balls' to me yesterday, but I was tired so I suggested that you do it the next day," the Saiyan prince recalled.

A look of annoyance formed on Bulma's face upon the mention of the Dragon Balls. She couldn't believe that Yamcha would give that information to someone as potentially dangerous as Vegeta.

The scar-faced man merely nodded in response, "Yeah, I remember, I guess I should start from the beginning," he said as he prepared to tell the tale of the legendary Dragon Balls.

"So the Dragon Balls are magical artifacts that have existed for thousands of years," Yamcha began. The elite warrior was already slightly skeptical of the supposed "magical artifacts" but kept listening anyways.

"So there are seven balls in total, each with a certain number of stars on it ranging from one to seven. When all seven Dragon Balls are gathered together, you can summon the Eternal Dragon Shenron," the long-haired martial artist explained. "And what exactly is the purpose of this Eternal Dragon?" the Saiyan warrior asked curiously.

Yamcha smirked, "That's the coolest part," he said. "You see, the Eternal Dragon has the power to grant any one wish that someone desires," the former bandit explained.

Vegeta's curiosity had peaked significantly upon the mention of the dragon granting wishes. "Some people wish to be rich, others wish for youth," Yamcha went on giving examples of potential wishes.

"Is there any limit to these wishes?" Vegeta asked. Yamcha shrugged, "Well yeah, one thing is that the dragon can't grant a wish that's outside of it's power, like killing someone for example," he explained. "What about a wish like… immortality for example?" the flame-haired warrior asked casually.

Both Yamcha and Bulma got chills when Vegeta mentioned immortality as a wish. "Uhh, well I guess the dragon could probably do that," the scar-faced fighter answered awkwardly. The Saiyan prince leaned back in his chair, "Interesting, but who would really want to live forever?" he said with a chuckle.

Everyone else at the table joined into the chuckle with a sense of relief. _"These Dragon Balls sound interesting, I'll have to talk to Raditz and Nappa about those later," _the Prince of all Saiyans thought to himself.

After about a minute of silence, Vegeta turned to Bulma, "So what did you end up doing with the Pilaf Gang or whatever their name was?" he asked out of curiosity. "Well we gave them beds to sleep in for the night and we'll be putting them to work today," the teal-haired scientist answered.

The elite Saiyan smirked, "Good, and how goes the hacking into Royal's memory banks?" he inquired. Bulma giggled before responding. "Oh I finished the hacking a few hours after you guys left on the day you gave it to me," she responded smugly.

Vegeta scowled, "And why was I not told of this?" he asked in annoyance. "Because you were too busy training and stuffing your face with food!" she replied angrily.

"Whatever, so what did you discover?" he queried. "Well I got full access to all the denied projects and Royal suggested that we start work on the gravity chamber as it'll help with training," she answered.

The Saiyan prince smiled, "Perfect, and when will the chamber be ready for use?" he asked. "We should have a testable prototype by the end of the week," Bulma responded.

At that moment, Vegeta got up from his chair, "Well I'm going to go change for my meeting, I should be back by dinner. Farewell," he said as he walked out the dining room door.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Son household. Raditz was having breakfast with Goku and his family.

"I have to say Chi chi, it amazes me that you can cook such excellent food on such a regular basis," the long-haired Saiyan complimented. The raven-haired housewife giggled in reply, "You know Raditz, for being part of a warrior race you're very polite," she said.

Raditz chuckled, "Well my mother always did tell me to treat women with respect," he admitted. "In fact, I see a lot of my mother in you, so cautious and so loving," he noted with a warm smile.

"She sounds like a lovely lady," Chi chi said. After a few minutes of eating and idle chat, Gohan spoke up, "So are we going to continue my tail training today Uncle Raditz?" the young boy asked innocently.

The elite Saiyan chuckled and ruffled his nephew's hair, "While I'm happy to see that you're eager to continue your Saiyan training Gohan, I'm afraid that I won't be able to train with you today," he revealed.

"Why can't you train today?" Goku inquired, surprised to hear that his brother wouldn't partake in training. "Well I'm attending a meeting with my comrades to discuss our current training on this planet," Raditz responded. The tailless Saiyan nodded in response before smiling, "Well I guess that means we can do some regular martial arts training today Gohan," he said cheerfully.

The young half-Saiyan smiled, "That'll be fun," he cheered. "You guys had better be safe out there," Chi chi cautioned. "We will," the two said together.

The first son of Bardock smiled at his brother and nephew's eagerness to train. "Well I'll be going now, I should be back late this afternoon," Raditz said as he rose from his seat. He looked to his younger brother, "You'd better train hard," the long-haired warrior instructed. "Always," Goku replied with a nod.

And with that, Raditz said goodbye to both Gohan and Chi chi before walking out the door and taking off into the sky. _"I hope I'm not late," _he thought to himself as he soared through the sky.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Raditz arrived at the flagship they had stolen from Cui months ago. He saw Nappa leaning against the ship waiting, but no sign of Vegeta which irked him.

The long-haired Saiyan landed and walked up to Nappa. "Hey, sorry I'm late," Raditz greeted casually. "You're not the only one, Vegeta still hasn't shown up," the former general said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Really? That's unlike him," Raditz stated in surprise. "You're telling me, I expected him to be the first one here," Nappa admitted.

Several minutes of conversation later, the two Saiyan warriors saw Vegeta flying in. As he landed, the two noticed that he wasn't wearing his scouter which was odd. "Hello Vegeta," Raditz greeted. The Saiyan prince only nodded in response as he walked up to his two comrades.

"So where have you been?" Nappa inquired. "I was preoccupied," Vegeta answered. "With what exactly?" Raditz queried. "If you must know, that Earthling Yamcha was telling me about a legend," the flame-haired warrior explained.

Both Raditz and Nappa had confused looks on their faces. "I'll explain inside," Vegeta stated as he walked towards the door to the ship. The other two Saiyans shrugged and followed their leader onboard.

Once inside, the trio walked into the flagship's conference room and sat down. "This is the advantage of having such a luxury ship, a conference room with comfy chairs," Nappa said, gaining a chuckle from his comrades.

"Before you tell us about this 'legend,' where's your scouter?" Raditz asked curiously. "Well, Royal had been locked out of his memory banks so I left him with the blue-haired woman to hack through the barrier," Vegeta explained.

"Locked out of his memory banks? That's impossible!" Spectre exclaimed. The prince nodded slowly, "I'm afraid it's true, Frieza's technicians likely locked the three of you out of your memory banks to prevent us from using any of the data," Vegeta said.

"Hold on, let me check my memory banks," Spectre stated before his voice cut out. "Yeah, me too," Ghost said as he did the same.

About a minute later, both AI returned with the grim news. "Yep, my memory banks are completely restricted," Spectre said in an annoyed tone. "Same here," Ghost followed with a similar tone of voice.

"Don't worry about it, the woman was able to unlock Royal's memory banks within a few hours," Vegeta mentioned reassuringly. "Then why isn't he here?" Spectre asked skeptically. "They're using blueprints from the denied projects in his memory banks to create a gravity chamber," the Prince of all Saiyans replied.

"Sounds useful for training," Nappa mumbled. Vegeta smirked, "Indeed," he said happily.

After several minutes of the Saiyan squad discussing the construction of the gravity chamber, Raditz decided to change the subject. "So what was that legend you were talking about, Vegeta?" the long-haired warrior asked.

The Saiyan prince smirked as he recalled the strange tale. "Well, I was told that there are magical artifacts called Dragon Balls," Vegeta began. "Dragon Balls? I thought that legend came from the planet Namek," Nappa said, recalling the old Namekian legend.

"Apparently not," Ghost quipped. "Can I please get back to the legend now?" Vegeta asked in a slightly annoyed tone. "Sorry," both Nappa and his AI said together.

"As I was saying, if you collect all seven of these Dragon Balls, the Eternal Dragon is summoned and will grant you any one wish," the elite Saiyan explained. "Any wish?" Raditz asked in non-belief.

"Well, any wish within the dragon's power as the Earthling told me," Vegeta clarified. The long-haired Saiyan nodded in understanding, "Right, well that's interesting. We'll have to keep note of these Dragon Balls, they could come in handy," he suggested.

"Good call, Ghost! Make a note on the Dragon Balls," Nappa ordered. "You too Spectre," the first son of Bardock said sternly. "Right!" the two AI responded as they made reports on the Dragon Balls.

"So Vegeta, other than telling stories, was that Earthling useful to you in the training department?" Nappa asked. The Saiyan prince chuckled before answering, "I have to admit, while my strength more than doubled that of Yamcha's, his technique was very impressive," Vegeta replied.

The former general nodded, "I know what you mean, while I outclassed Tien and Krillin in brute force, their techniques ran circles around me," Nappa admitted.

"Not to repeat it again, but I had a similar experience with Kakarot," Raditz said. "Speaking of, how goes the training with your little brother?" Vegeta inquired. The elite Saiyan smirked, "It's been pretty fun, Kakarot definitely fights like a Saiyan, and he taught me some interesting tricks," he explained.

Nappa giggled, "Did one of said tricks happen to be the ki-sensing technique?" he asked. Raditz looked at the Saiyan veteran with an expression of surprise. The long-haired warrior then smiled, "Yes, that was one of the techniques Kakarot taught me, how do you know of it?" he asked.

The bald warrior chuckled, "I mastered it yesterday," he boasted. Ghost laughed hard, "Sure, if you call blocking one attack 'mastering' it," the AI countered.

Nappa scowled, "It was more than just blocking the attack Ghost, I could also sense my enemy's location, and the fluctuation of their power," he argued. "Whatever you say big guy," Ghost concluded mockingly.

Ignoring his sarcastic AI, Nappa turned to Raditz. "So what has Kakarot taught you relating to the ki-sensing technique?" the former general queried. Raditz shrugged, "Just the basics so far. I've learned to use it to detect my enemies briefly for blocking surprise attacks, but I'm having trouble with sensing my enemy's location for a longer period of time," the first son of Bardock admitted.

"So is one of you going to explain this ki-sensing thing to me?" Vegeta asked suddenly. It was at this moment that Raditz and Nappa realized that they'd left Vegeta in the dark on the matter. "Oh yeah, sorry Prince Vegeta," Nappa said apologetically.

"Yeah, sorry sir," Raditz followed in a similar tone. "Good, now what is it?" the flame-haired warrior questioned.

"Well sir, ki is what these Earthlings call energy, and ki-sensing is the art of sensing someone's location and strength through their ki," Raditz explained. "Without the use of a scouter?" Vegeta asked in disbelief.

The brown and black-armored elite smiled and nodded, "Indeed," he stated. A look of interest sparked on the prince's face, "I'll have to ask Yamcha about this tomorrow," he noted.

After several minutes of conversation, Vegeta looked to Raditz, "Have you been teaching Kakarot about our race Raditz?" he asked. "Yes sir, I always tell him and the boy stories of Saiyan history over meals," he responded.

"Speaking of the boy, have you done any work with him?" Nappa inquired. The long-haired Saiyan nodded, "Yes, I've started giving the boy Saiyan training. That would include: tail training, brutal sparring, and Oozaru form control which I plan on starting tomorrow," Raditz explained.

"Oozaru training? You know that skill is reserved for elite warriors," Vegeta pointed out sternly. "I understand this your Highness, but I believe that if we want a good chance against Frieza, having this boy fully trained as an elite Saiyan would be a great asset," the long-haired elite argued respectfully.

The flame-haired elite paused momentarily, "You make a good point, continue with your plans of training the boy," Vegeta accepted. "Thank you sir," Raditz replied with a salute.

Nappa looked over at Raditz with a devious smile. "Hey Raditz, since we've both been training hard I was wondering if you wanted to have a little spar?" the burly Saiyan challenged. Raditz glanced at the elder man with intrigue, "Sure, I'm always up for a fight," he responded in a determined voice.

"Is that alright with you Vegeta?" Nappa asked. "Why not, I'm interested to see what you two have learned so far," the prince said.

* * *

After exiting the ship and giving both of their scouters to Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa took their positions on opposite sides of the field. "So what do you think Raditz? First one to get knocked down loses?" Nappa suggested. "That sounds fair to me," Raditz agreed.

The former general chuckled, "Sorry in advance for what I'm about to do to you," he said confidently. The long-haired Saiyan smirked, "Don't assume I'm the same Raditz you knew," he replied as he dropped into his fighting stance.

"All right, I'll give you a countdown, as soon as I say fight you attack," Vegeta explained. "3, 2, 1, FIGHT!" The Saiyan prince yelled.

As soon as they heard the word fight, the two Saiyans charged at each other. Raditz went in as fast as he could and started with a flurry of punches. He was amazed to see Nappa blocking every hit with amazing accuracy.

The former general eventually decided to counterattack. He quickly pulled back his right arm and swiftly punched Raditz in the chest, sending him flying back. Still slightly dazed from the hit, Raditz took a second to realize that he was flying through the air. Just before he hit the ground, the long-haired warrior performed a backflip and landed on his feet.

"Ready to admit defeat?" Nappa asked with a grin. Raditz smirked, "The fight's not over yet," he said. With that, the Saiyan veteran charged forwards. The long-haired warrior once again launched himself at Nappa.

The bald warrior threw a hard punch which Raditz just barely managed to dodge. Taking the opportunity, Raditz got in close and landed three punches on Nappa's face, and a knee to the chest, knocking the large Saiyan back slightly.

Nappa smiled deviously, "Let's see how you handle this," he said as he held up his fist which was glowing with energy. **"Mine Punch!" **he shouted as he punched into the ground with the ki-charged fist.

Sensing an energy growing under his feet, Raditz took off into the air. Mere seconds after the long-haired warrior took off, the ground he'd been standing on exploded.

Seeing that Nappa's guard was still down, Raditz quickly flew up to him and kicked him in the cheek as he passed him. He had landed on the ground a few feet away from the larger Saiyan.

When Raditz turned around to see if Nappa had been knocked down, he noticed a smirk on the former general's face. Then, without warning, Nappa lunged at Raditz. He threw a hard punch. The elite Saiyan didn't have enough time to dodge so he quickly threw up his arms to block the attack.

_SMASH!_

Although Raditz had blocked the punch, the brute force alone was enough to send him skidding backwards. Once he came to a halt, the first son of Bardock took a moment to breathe. _"Wow, special training or not, Nappa hits hard," _Raditz thought to himself.

The long-haired warrior was snapped out of his thoughts by Nappa yelling "Time to finish this!" just before he charged forwards.

"This feels familiar," Raditz said jokingly as he remembered the ending of his brutal spar with Cui, however the threat of death was much less prevalent in this situation. Just when the former general was about to hit Raditz, the long-haired Saiyan disappeared.

Nappa landed in the spot where Raditz had been standing mere seconds ago and looked around in confusion. Suddenly, he heard a loud fazing sound behind him. When the bald warrior turned around he was shocked at the sight.

Standing around Nappa, were three identical copies of Raditz! "What the…" Nappa grunted. There was on copy on both his left and right and a third in front of him. All three were in the same pose, standing up straight with their arms crossed and a devilish smirk on their face.

On the side, Vegeta was watching the match in complete disbelief. "This is insane, they've both changed so much, and in only two days!" he yelled.

"Yeah, I was surprised at the progress Nappa made while training with Tien and Krillin," Ghost admitted. "Same with Raditz. Kakarot may have a lot to learn in terms of being a Saiyan, but he's a damn good teacher," Spectre mentioned.

Although he was happy for his comrades' growth in strength and technique, Vegeta was getting rather annoyed at all the techniques Yamcha hadn't taught him. _"I'm going to learn about that ki-sensing ability as soon as I get back," _he decided.

Meanwhile on the battlefield, Nappa was trying to figure out what these Raditz clones were. On a whim he decided to punch the one in front of him, but his arm went right through it. He then swiped he left arm at the clone on his left and once again, his arm phased through it.

The elite Saiyan quickly fired a small energy blast at the final one, and just as he'd expected, it phased through.

"_They must be decoys, I have to sense him out quick!" _Nappa thought to himself frantically. Remembering Tien's words the day before, the former general relaxed his body and began searching around him. He immediately sensed a large power slightly far off, but quickly identified it as Vegeta.

Then, after a minute of sensing, he felt it. It was faint, but Nappa had found Raditz's power. He was having a hard time figuring out where exactly Raditz was. Then he felt Raditz charging at him, but from which direction?

Nappa suddenly got it, he knew where Raditz was! He quickly spun around only to find himself face to face with the back of Raditz's head. "Behind you," the younger Saiyan muttered mockingly right before he quickly flipped himself so he was floating horizontally and kicked Nappa hard in the stomach.

Due to the surprise and force that the attack had hit him with, Nappa could do nothing but yell in pain as he crashed into the ground.

Vegeta stared at the fallen general in shock, "That attack was amazing," he awed. "Wow, Kakarot showed him the afterimage before but he's never actually done it," Spectre said.

As Nappa pushed himself off the ground, he noticed a hand gesturing to him. He looked up and saw that it was Raditz offering him his hand. With a chuckle, the Saiyan veteran took his comrade's hand and let him help him up.

"That was quite the attack Raditz, I'm impressed," Nappa admitted. Raditz chuckled, "It was the only way I could take you down with that monstrous defense of yours," he responded.

When the two got to Vegeta, they noticed he was clapping. "That was a good fight, you both showed the impressive results of your training," he said, praising his squad. "So when are we gonna get to see the results of your training?" Nappa inquired jokingly.

A nervous look appeared on Vegeta's face, "Well Nappa I'd love to, but I'm hungry and a Saiyan never fights on an empty stomach," Vegeta explained, looking for any excuse to avoid fighting his squad while they knew techniques he didn't.

"We have some food back on the ship, let's break for lunch," Raditz suggested. "Good idea, I'm pretty hungry too," Nappa added.

As the three Saiyans walked into the ship, Nappa turned towards Raditz. "So Raditz, does that new attack of yours have a name?" the elder Saiyan queried. The long-haired warrior shrugged, "No, this was my first time using it. How about the Afterimage Behind You?" Raditz suggested.

Spectre sighed, "What is it with you guys and your horrible attack names?" he asked. "Trust me Spectre, I've been trying to figure that one out since we were assigned to these numbskulls," Ghost answered. The three Saiyans burst out laughing at the attitude of their AI as they walked into the dining area.

* * *

Frieza was getting impatient. He'd been waiting days for a report from Dodoria. _"Knowing him, the fat bastard probably found a bar and is currently drowning himself in liquor," _the tyrant thought to himself.

"Lord Frieza," a voice called. The heartless Arcosian turned his head and saw that it was his assistant calling for him. "What is it Namole?" Frieza asked. "Well my lord, we have an incoming transmission from Commander Dodoria," the humanoid alien explained.

Frieza's lips curled into a smile, "It's about time, patch it through," he ordered. "Yes my lord," Namole replied obediently as he pressed several buttons on a small remote.

By the time Frieza had fully rotated his chair, the large bowing hologram of Dodoria was visible. "Lord Frieza," the pink commander greeted. "It's been days Dodoria, where the hell have you been?" the galactic tyrant demanded.

"Apologies my lord, our communications were knocked out by a meteor shower and it took several days to complete," Dodoria explained. "Whatever, what news do you bring?" Frieza asked impatiently.

"Well sir, my men and I have searched 23 planets so far but we still unfortunately have no lead on the monkeys' location," he reported. Frieza felt his ice-cold blood beginning to boil. "Inexcusable, the fact that you don't have a lead after 23 planets is pathetic! I don't want to hear from you again until you have a lead. In fact, if you don't have a lead by the end of the month, I'll be sending the Ginyu Force after you, am I understood!?" he yelled.

"Y-Yes my lord, I promise I'll have the monkeys' location by the end of the month," Dodoria said nervously.

"End transmission," Frieza ordered. "Yes my lord," Namole replied as he cut off the transmission with the click of a button. "Thank you Namole, now I need you to contact Zarbon's fleet," the Arcosian commanded. "Right away Lord Frieza," Namole said as he got to work obtaining the general's communication information.

Several minutes later, Namole had managed to contact Zarbon's fleet. "Patching him through now Lord Frieza," the peon reported. It took several seconds but the general's hologram eventually appeared over the communicator.

Zarbon was part of a Mutant race with a forgotten name. He had extremely light blue skin, long braided green hair, and yellow eyes. The general wore basic battle armor which was white in colour with light brown accents, dark blue spandex which he had on his crotch and legs respectfully, brown shoes, and a light blue cape that hung over his shoulders.

Zarbon was much more elegant than the brutish Dodoria. This was likely due to Zarbon being a former prince of his race. The jewelry on his forehead and ears were signs of his more posh nature.

"Greetings Lord Frieza, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Zarbon greeted with a respectful bow. "Not much Zarbon, how goes your mission?" the tyrant inquired.

"Well milord, my fleet is still in pursuit of the Saiyan Turles. He's unfortunately been evading us very effectively," the general reported. Frieza chuckled, "You needn't worry yourself with that pirate trash any longer, we have much more important targets," he explained.

"What are my orders sir?" the Mutant asked respectfully. "You can cease your chase of the monkey pirate and report back to my flagship," Frieza ordered. "Understood Lord Frieza, I should arrive by tomorrow," Zarbon stated. "Very well, I'll be awaiting your arrival," the evil Arcosian said.

"Farewell sir," the Mutant general concluded with a bow. "Goodbye," Frieza replied just before the transmission cut off.

With that, the cosmic emperor rotated his chair back around to face the viewport. Frieza stared out into the dark blackness of space, "You may be safe for now monkeys, but know that when I find you, I will make you suffer a pain like no other before."

* * *

[A/N] And that was the ninth chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. Also, if any of you were wondering why I made Vegeta describe Mai as "looking about Bulma's age," I said it like that because I made one more change to the original Dragon Ball. I promise this is the last one.

So yeah, I made Mai the same age as Bulma for a few reasons. First, I thought it would make a more interesting dynamic between Bulma and Mai if they were the same age. Second, I feel like her being a lot older than everyone else just didn't fit too well. I'm sure all of you can guess the third reason, but I won't spoil it in case you can't. ;)

Anyways, let's get on to the review responses.

Review (Ch. 8): Well, so far, you're looking good at describing things, so a bit of both I guess. Looks pretty good. The fan story involving Yamcha was very dramatic and original. Kind of reminds me of other revenge stories like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle origin. If you ever decide to make an Android saga follow up, I think that if Trunks won't exist, then maybe a surviving Gohan or Raditz. For the last part, I imagined he'd be like the limping, bitter, retired Bruce Wayne in Batman Beyond in my head. I can even see his first meeting with his past self go like the past and future Bruce Wayne's meeting each other in Justice League Unlimited. Just saying.

-Mike

Response: Well I'm glad you think I'm good at both character interaction and fight scenes, and I'm ecstatic that you approved of the Yamcha backstory. You guys have no idea how concerned I was on how you would respond to that. Anyways, have an awesome day. :)

Review (Ch. 8): Very original tail strengthening idea for Gohan! Didn't expect the tale of Yamcha's past good explanation for his scars. You're doing really well keeping the characters in character while expanding their interactions in a still believable way. Fight scenes are also well written.

-Daughterofrisingson

Response: Once again I'm happy that you think I'm good in both categories and I'm REALLY happy that you liked the Yamcha story. I'm glad the tail training with Gohan was to your liking, I've always wondered how actual Saiyans trained their tails because the way Goku did it in Dragon Ball was just… stupid. Anyways, have a great day. :D

Review (Ch. 8): Nice seeing new methods.

-Son of Whitebeard

Response: Umm… I assume you mean training methods so thanks. :) (PS: I know this is kind of weird to ask in a review response, but it would be nice if you were a little more in depth with your reviews. Not that I don't appreciate your reviews as is, I just want a slightly more detailed explanation on your thoughts of the chapters) Have a good one.

Review (Ch. 8): Amazing Chapter, nice to see some Earthling/Saiyan training this chapter as well as Gohan's first steps to becoming a warrior. And you changed my perception of Yamcha completely. In this, he's actually more developed and overall better than the one in the canon in my opinion. This Yamcha is actually a good character. Now for my answer to the QOTC (once again the only one to answer this), in my opinion your skills in both are mutual. You're proficient in both categories and I hope both was an answer choice instead of just one or the other. Have an awesome day, Peace.

-SinisterofRAGE

Response: Well having your approval on the Yamcha story is definitely confirmation that it's well received. Also, I've noticed that you're actually not the only one to answer the QotCs anymore. You'll always be the first one that made the effort to answer them every chapter though. Anyways, have a great day. ;)

Review (Ch. 8): Another awesome chapter! Yamcha past story is a pretty awesome idea and how Vegeta is trying to turn him back into his past self is crazy. Cannot stop reading this exciting story! Have a great day! :)

-Hawkman01

Response: Oh hi Hawkman, I noticed you in my followers list and I'm happy you've started reviewing. Once again, really happy that you enjoyed the Yamcha story. Also, have a great day yourself. ;)

Review (Ch. 5): Finished chapter 5! Can't wait to see how Earth vs. the Saiyans will play out with all three of them alive.

-ConnorRambles

Response: Sup Connor, I hope you enjoyed the follower PMs I sent you and all the chapters up to this point. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing my story. Have an awesome day. :)

And that's it for the review responses. Now onto the QotC (Question of the Chapter.) A good amount of you answered the question this time which made me happy. So this one is probably a question I'll use more than once just for curiosity's sake. So my question for you today is: As of chapter 9, which chapter is your favorite so far and why?

Like I said I'll probably use this question a few more times throughout the story just to see if anyone changes their answer. Well that's pretty much it, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as usual and this is SilverSaiyan44 signing out.


	10. Chapter 10 Taming the Beast

[A/N] Hey guys this is SilverSaiyan44 back with the tenth chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. Before we get started, I'd just like to thank all of you for supporting my story this much. I know I won't shut up about it, but I want you guys to know how much it means to me that you take time out of your day to read my story.

I know I've been kind of slow on updates and I truly apologize for it, but this story is really fun to write for me and it isn't stopping anytime soon! One more thing, as for you guys who review often and give me your thoughts on Follower PMs, I thank you for it from the bottom of my heart and I'm glad that you're getting the full experience of my story.

That's not to say that I don't appreciate you guys who don't review, that's not true. But you must understand that if somebody takes the time to give you feedback on your work, you would typically appreciate that person more than somebody who doesn't care enough to do so. I know I'm coming off as a bit of an asshole here, but this is honestly what I think. Anyways, tangent aside, let's get on to the chapter. See you guys at the end. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 10 Taming the Beast**

General Zarbon had just arrived at Frieza's flagship. Once he had docked, the Mutant warrior exited his ship, only to see a group of low-level soldiers saluting him. "General Zarbon sir!" they said in unison. "At ease," Zarbon replied as he walked past the grunts.

The general smirked as he entered the corridor leading to Frieza's chamber. _"A proper welcome for a beautiful warrior such as myself," _Zarbon thought to himself vainly.

Several minutes later, Zarbon arrived at the door to Frieza's chamber. The two guards stationed at the door quickly passed him through due to his rank and the fact that Frieza had been expecting him. As the entered the room, Zarbon saw the back of his master's floating chair. It appeared to be facing the viewport.

The Mutant general walked further into the room and kneeled. "Lord Frieza," he greeted. The hovering chair slowly rotated to face Zarbon. Once it was facing him, it began approaching the general slowly.

"Ah Zarbon, nice to have you by my side once again," the ruthless Arcosian said as his chair hovered closer to the Mutant.

"The formalities are not necessary Zarbon, you may rise," Frieza granted. The Mutant warrior took his master's advice and stood up, he noticed that Frieza was only a few feet away from him at this point.

"I assume you're eager to receive your new orders, correct?" Frieza asked. "Yes milord," the general answered politely. "Well you'll need to be debriefed first. As you may recall, I mentioned to you yesterday that we have a greater threat than Turles to deal with," the galactic tyrant began.

"Yes sir, I remember," the egotistic warrior answered. "Good. Now the threat in question may surprise you, it seems that Vegeta and the other two monkeys have decided to go rogue," Frieza explained.

A look of surprise sparked on Zarbon's face, "Really? What did they do?" he general inquired. "They started by completely wiping out all life on Frieza Planet No. 79, before going to the planet Driscalia (a planet they had attacked previously) and defeating all of my forces there," the tyrant explained, the annoyance obvious in his voice.

"If I may ask, where are they now?" Zarbon queried. "Their current whereabouts are unknown, but I sent Dodoria out to find them," Frieza responded.

"Would you like me to go as well sir?" the Mutant warrior asked, assuming those were his orders. "No Zarbon, your orders are for you and your men to remain here on my flagship to defend me in case an attempt is made on my life," the Arcosian explained.

The general was slightly taken aback by the order, "Understood sir," he replied obediently. "Good, now I've had quarters prepared for you, if you'll just follow Namole he'll lead you to them so you can settle," Frieza said, gesturing towards the henchman.

"Thank you Lord Frieza, you're most kind," Zarbon responded with a respectful bow before following Namole out the door.

"Just follow me sir. And don't worry, your belongings will be brought to your room within the hour," Namole said. Zarbon simply nodded in response as he was deep in thought regarding his meeting with Frieza.

"_Why would Lord Frieza be fearing an attempt on his life now? Could it be the Saiyans he fears? I never thought those monkey-tailed barbarians would be this much of a problem for us," _the general pondered to himself as he followed Namole down the narrow corridor.

As he walked, Zarbon continued thinking. _"I suppose Lord Frieza's feelings regarding the Saiyans, will be revealed when Dodoria relays their location to us. Now all I can do is wait, and continue serving him to the best of my ability."_

* * *

It was about midday when Vegeta returned to Capsule Corporation. He hadn't expected to come back so late, but after eating and conversing with his squad, the Saiyan prince decided to spend the night at the ship.

Vegeta walked into Capsule Corp's main building and decided to check on the lab. He walked into the laboratory and began walking towards Bulma's section to check on her progress.

As the flame-haired warrior walked through the lab and passed by several workers, one of said workers caught his eye.

It was a woman with long black hair, she seemed to be typing something into a small computer in front of her. As Vegeta got closer to her, he suddenly recognized her to be the girl from the Pilaf Gang.

During breakfast the previous day, Yamcha revealed the girl's name to be Mai. She was wearing a white lab coat rather than the grey trench coat she had on before. Similarly to his first meeting with her, something about Mai intrigued Vegeta but he couldn't understand what.

He studied her for a moment, trying to figure out what it was about her that he found so interesting.

Suddenly, Mai stopped typing on the computer and stood up. She turned to walk in the direction Vegeta had come from and noticed the Saiyan prince staring at her. Vegeta's look of curiosity quickly changed to embarrassment, then to anger.

"What are you looking at woman? Don't make me hurt you," he threatened. A feeling of terror came over Mai, "Y-Yes sir!" she squeaked as she hung her head in fear and ran away.

Vegeta snuck a glance at her fleeing form before shaking his head violently and walking away. Mai looked back at the flame-haired man, _"He'd be pretty handsome if he didn't threaten to kill me every time_ _I saw him,"_ she thought to herself.

Vegeta walked over to Bulma's work station. He found the teal-haired woman atop a ladder welding into a large metal sphere with the Capsule Corp logo on it. "What are you working on?" the Saiyan asked.

Bulma stopped welding, removed her welding mask, and looked at Vegeta with an expression of annoyance. "Where the hell have you been?" she asked sternly.

The Prince of all Saiyans shrugged, "I got side-tracked and decided to spend the night at the ship," he answered casually. The heiress of Capsule Corp rolled her eyes before speaking to him again. "Oh yeah, this is the gravity chamber," she said, answering the prince's first question.

Vegeta's jaw dropped when he was told that this practically complete structure was the gravity chamber. Noticing his amazement, Bulma added "Don't get too excited, this is only the exterior. The gravity machine and the training room will take us at least another week or two to finish."

The royal warrior sighed heavily upon hearing this. "It can't take that long to make a damn gravity chamber when you have instructions on how to do it," he grumbled. Bulma heard this and became instantly furious, "Oh really!? Then why don't you do it yourself if it's so easy!" she shouted.

"Quit your yelling woman, where's Yamcha? I need to see him," Vegeta asked. The teal-haired scientist's mood seemed to lighten upon mention of her boyfriend. "He's outside training. Oh, and he's wearing his old outfit, it makes him look so manly," she gushed.

"Outfit?" Vegeta said in confusion. After a second of thought, he recalled the green bandit outfit that he'd suggested Yamcha should wear.

A smile lit the Saiyan prince's face as he remembered. "Well I'm going to go see him," Vegeta concluded as he walked towards the door to the outside. "Alright, see you," Bulma said nonchalantly as she got back to her welding.

Vegeta exited the lab into the outside. He walked around looking for the scar-faced man for a few minutes before hearing several grunts. The elite warrior followed the grunts until he found Yamcha attacking the air as if it were his enemy. Just like Bulma had said, the former bandit was wearing the green outfit that Vegeta had seen days prior.

The royal Saiyan noticed that Yamcha also had the sword that was locked away with the outfit secured in a sheath which was tied to his white belt.

Vegeta also noticed that the small blue cat known as Puar was cheering Yamcha on in the background, "Go Yamcha! You can beat anybody!" she cheered. The Saiyan prince walked up to the former bandit, "We need to talk," he said bluntly. Caught off guard by the surprise entrance, Yamcha took a second to respond.

"Well hello to you too," the long-haired martial artist greeted with a smile. "I'm disappointed in you," Vegeta stated angrily. "Why's that?" Yamcha inquired. "Because you haven't been teaching me any of your special techniques! Both Nappa and Raditz have learned the ki-sensing technique whatever that is, and Raditz learned the Afterimage which I could barely comprehend!" the elite warrior yelled.

A look of fear suddenly took over Yamcha's face. "S-Sure, I can teach you those techniques. I guess I need to start being a better training partner," he admitted. "Perfect, then we'll start right away," Vegeta announced eagerly. Suddenly, a loud grumbling sound came from Vegeta's stomach.

The royal Saiyan rubbed his stomach, "We'll start right away… after lunch," he clarified before marching back into the building. Yamcha and Puar laughed at the Saiyan's display of hunger as they followed him inside.

* * *

"It's s-still f-freezing!" Nappa exclaimed. "Yeah, n-no k-kidding," Krillin said. "Still cold hmm? I figured you would have gotten used to it by now," Tien added with a smirk.

The three bald warriors and Chiaotzu had been standing under a waterfall for two hours straight. Tien had claimed that though grueling at first, standing under the water for a long period of time helped increase endurance, tolerance and focus.

Eager to better themselves physically, Nappa and Krillin had stripped down to their briefs and stood under the waterfall as they were instructed. The triclops claimed that the aggravating feeling of the cold water on their bare skin would wear off after a while. However two hours later, this wasn't the case.

"I thought you said this was supposed to make us more tolerant, I've never been less tolerant of anything in my life!" Nappa cried. "Man, for an elite general of a warrior race, you sure do whine a lot," Tien quipped.

"I have to admit, I'd consider myself a pretty tough guy, but even I can't stand this," Krillin admitted.

"If you guys really want to chicken out then go right ahead. Just remember that Chiaotzu, the youngest one of us, can do this easily," the bald martial artist explained calmly. Nappa and Krillin glanced at Chiaotzu's innocent face.

The former general clenched his fists, "Screw it, I can handle it as long as you guys can," he stated confidently. "Me too!" Krillin shouted, the determination showing in his voice.

The four warriors continued standing under the waterfall for another half-hour. They had hoped to continue longer, but were interrupted by a voice yelling "Hey Tien!" followed by the sound of gunfire.

The sound broke all four of their concentrations. Krillin swallowed hard, "That's not who I think it is, is it?" he asked with despair.

At that moment, a woman walked out the back door of Tien and Chiaotzu's house. She was a beautiful woman with milky white skin, sharp angry eyes, and long blond hair. She wore a skimpy green tank top, yellow short-shorts with a red belt buckle, a red bow in her hair, red fingerless gloves, and red sneakers with yellow laces and green socks.

She wielded a miniature machine gun which Nappa assumed had been the source of the gunfire. "Yep, it's Launch," Krillin said fearfully. "What's her deal?" the bald Saiyan asked. "Why don't we go find out," Tien suggested as he exited the waterfall.

The four of them quickly dried themselves, put their clothes back on, and went to meet with Launch. They landed in front of her on the cliff. "Is there something you need Launch?" Tien inquired politely. "Yeah! Aren't you muscle-heads ever going to come eat something!?" the blond yelled.

It was at this moment that she noticed Nappa. "Who's this numbskull?" Launch asked bluntly. "Hey! Who are you calling numbskull!?" the former general responded angrily. "She's a very good judge of character," Ghost quipped. "Don't you start," Nappa ordered.

"Whatever, so you guys comin to eat or what? The food's probably cold by now!" she yelled.

Krillin shuddered slightly as he remembered how awful Launch's cooking was from when he was a child. The tough girl noticed this and shot him an annoyed glare, "Don't think I didn't notice you Krillin! I know what you're thinkin, but you'll be happy to know that I didn't cook this meal," she explained.

Launch then smirked deviously, "I have something better in mind," she said vaguely as she turned away and walked back into the house. Curious as to what she meant by that, the four warriors followed the blond into the house.

As they entered the dining area, the group of four was shocked at the sight before them. There was a feast of a meal before them, the tables were lined with delectable dishes, the lovely smell of the food wafted into the fighters' faces. Nappa could feel his mouth salivating at the sight.

The group then noticed that there were five chefs standing behind the tables with slight looks of fear on their faces. "So instead of wasting my time cooking up a meal that you scumbags will whine about, I decided to turn to these guys. Best in the business, right!?" she asked sternly as she stared daggers at the five cooks, causing them to nod in fear.

"How did you afford all this?" Tien queried, noticing the fancy silverware and the posh quality the food was in. Launch smirked at the question, "Well I recently made a rather large withdrawal from the bank," she replied mischievously.

The three-eyed martial artist rolled his eyes as he understood what she meant. He decided to save explaining the moral problems of robbery to her for later.

Tien took a long look at the food before turning towards the door, "I appreciate the gesture Launch, but we have a lot of training to do," he explained apologetically. Launch gritted her teeth, "Fine then, have a blast with your training," she grumbled as she turned away and crossed her arms.

Nappa suddenly stepped in Tien's way. "Listen, I understand the importance of our continuous training, but it wouldn't be too much of an issue if we took a _short _break," the elite warrior explained.

Tien considered the proposition momentarily. About a minute later he had made the decision, "Alright fine we can take a-" before the triclops could even finish his sentence, Nappa and Krillin had already pounced on the feast and began digging in.

Tien sighed to himself before he and Chiaotzu sat down and began eating as well. None of them noticed Launch smiling in the background. The blond-haired woman then noticed the cooks looking at her, "Whatcha lookin at! This aint no show!" she snapped as she pulled out her gun and began firing at the ground under the chefs' feet.

The five cooks panicked when they saw the machine gun and ran out the door as fast as they could. Tien chuckled at Launch's violent behavior while Chiaotzu looked at him with an expression of confusion. Meanwhile, Nappa and Krillin would occasionally let out a laugh between bites.

* * *

"Alright Gohan, now that we've eaten, let's see what that martial arts training did for you," Raditz stated. "Sure Uncle Raditz, I'm ready," the young half-Saiyan responded with determination.

The long-haired elite studied his young nephew as he approached. Gohan still had the innocent look that he had before, but he seemed more confident and strong. _"There's no way that half a day of training changed the boy too much," _Raditz thought to himself.

"Ok Gohan, since you don't have too much experience with fighting, I'll make it easy for you. If you can land a single hit on me before I knock you out, then you win. Agreed?" the Saiyan warrior asked. Gohan nodded, "Alright, that sounds fair," he responded. "Don't let your guard down Gohan. I may hold back slightly, but I won't hesitate to hurt you," Raditz cautioned.

The son of Chi chi nodded again, the smile still present on his face, "I understand," he said politely. _"He shows no fear? This may prove to be more interesting than I originally thought," _the elite Saiyan said within the confines of his mind.

Gohan stood several meters away from his uncle and got into his fighting stance. Raditz noticed that the stance mirrored that of Kakarot. "I see you taught him your fighting stance Kakarot," the long-haired warrior said to his younger brother who was watching from the side.

Goku chuckled, "I'm glad you noticed," he said. The savior of Earth then looked to his son, "Alright Gohan, remember what I taught you," he instructed. The young boy smiled at his father, "I will Dad," he stated.

With that, Raditz got into his own fighting stance. The two combatants stared each-other down silently, waiting for their opponent to make the first move.

Eventually, Gohan chose to make the first strike as he ran towards his uncle and pounced at him. Raditz was able to easily block the first punch his nephew threw, but had slightly more trouble with the sudden barrage of punches that followed it.

The first son of Bardock managed to repel his nephew's assault and countered with a hard punch to Gohan's face, sending him flying back. As soon as his nephew smashed into the ground, Raditz considered that he may have punched Gohan a little too hard.

However, just before the elite Saiyan ran over to see that he hadn't wounded Gohan, the young half-Saiyan quickly pushed himself off the ground, stood up, and wiped up the bit of blood on his mouth with the back of his hand.

Raditz noticed that the expression on Gohan's face was as if he hadn't even been fazed by the blow. _"There's no way he's gotten that strong," _the long-haired warrior thought in disbelief. He wished he could ask Spectre to scan the boy's power, but he'd made it a habit to train without his scouter to hone his ki-sensing ability.

The young fighter ran at his uncle once again. He jumped into the air and prepared to kick Raditz in the chest. To the boy's dismay, he flew right through his uncle and landed in a heap on the ground. _"An Afterimage!" _the boy thought to himself frantically, recalling what his father had told him about the Afterimage technique.

Gohan quickly turned around only to see his uncle flying at him with a kick of his own prepared. The son of Goku managed to throw up his arms to block the attack, but it proved futile as Raditz's kick smashed through Gohan's defenses.

The boy was knocked back and landed on the ground several feet away. As soon as Gohan got up, he noticed that his uncle's tail was waving around at his side behind him.

Seeing the opportunity, Gohan ran at his uncle and lunged at his tail, tackling it and holding it down. "Ha, got your tail!" he mocked. Raditz smirked slightly as his nephew fell for the trap.

The tail suddenly sprung to life in Gohan's hands, lifted him into the air, and threw him off of it at intense speeds. The young half-Saiyan flew through the air until he smashed into a tree and sprawled onto the ground.

Raditz once again watched his nephew to see how he would react. Similarly to before, Gohan got up and brushed himself off with seemingly little pain.

The elite Saiyan then rushed at his nephew. Gohan saw this and threw up his arms to block once again. However, rather than feeling his uncle hit his arms as he had before, Gohan heard something zoom past him and a cracking sound behind him.

The young half-Saiyan looked off to the side and saw Raditz standing there with a devious smirk. Gohan then heard another cracking sound, he turned to investigate and saw that the tree just behind him had half of its trunk destroyed from the bottom.

There was a loud snapping sound as the tree began to fall over. Gohan dived out of the way, narrowly dodging the falling tree.

The son of Goku quickly stood up and ran towards his uncle. He leaped and propelled himself off of the fallen tree, pulling his right arm back for a final attack. As soon as he was close enough, Gohan threw the right handed punch.

SMACK!

Gohan heard the sound and assumed his attack had been successful. He then looked at his fist and found it enclosed in his uncle's left hand. Thinking on his feet, Gohan threw a quick jab with his left hand, but Raditz easily caught that punch with his right hand.

With his arms crossed and restrained, Gohan could do nothing but stare at his uncle's emotionless expression. After a minute of struggling, Raditz head-butted his nephew hard, smashing him into the ground.

The elite Saiyan looked down at his nephew and observed him. He slowly pushed himself up as he'd done before, but what Raditz noticed this time, were the tears that stained the ground under his face.

"_He's in pain, in fact, he's been in pain the whole time. Gohan has been holding back his emotions to hide his pain and fear, an impressive feat for a four year old boy," _the long-haired warrior thought to himself.

Gohan steadily stood up and looked his uncle in the eyes. "I'm not… done yet," he mumbled. Raditz noticed that the boy's face was red and his nose was bleeding, he felt slightly bad for beating his young nephew in such a way.

"That's enough sparring for today Gohan," Raditz stated. The young boy was surprised to hear this, "But I thought you said that we would only stop when I was knocked out," he said. Raditz slowly shook his head, "No, I only said that to gauge your fear, which I now fully understand," he explained.

Gohan looked relieved to hear this, "Oh, okay. So are we going to start my Oozaru training now?" he asked weakly. The long-haired Saiyan was proud that his nephew had been listening when he talked about the Oozaru beast.

"We'll start that in a little while, for now I want you to go rest up," Raditz instructed. "Sure thing Uncle Raditz," Gohan said as he started walking towards the house. "Oh and Gohan," the elite warrior called, prompting the young fighter to turn around. "Do take care that your mother doesn't see you, we wouldn't want her to worry," Raditz explained.

"Right," Gohan replied with a weak nod before continuing his walk to the house. Once Gohan had left, Raditz approached his younger brother to talk.

"You trained him fairly well Kakarot," he complimented. "Thanks, but don't you think you went a bit far with that, Raditz?" Goku asked with a hint of anger in his voice. "Kakarot he's a Saiyan, maybe only half-Saiyan, but Saiyan none the less. I understand that he's your son, but you must look at it this way: the pain he goes through now, will help strengthen him as a warrior," Raditz declared.

The spiky-haired fighter sighed. "I guess you're right, I was just worried about him," Goku said. "I completely understand," the long-haired man responded. "So what's with that Oozaru training he was talking about?" the tailless Saiyan asked, trying to change the subject.

Raditz sighed in disappointment that his brother had failed to listen to him when he was explaining it to him the first time. "You'll see in due time brother," the elite Saiyan answered.

"For now we'll let Gohan get some rest, it's not dark enough for the Oozaru training right now anyways," Raditz said as he watched the setting sun. "Dark enough?" Goku said in confusion. "Like I said, you'll see in due time."

* * *

Several hours later, Raditz told Gohan and Goku that it was time for the Oozaru training. Both father and son followed Raditz via nimbus and flight.

"So where are we going?" Goku asked as he flew alongside his brother. "You'll see soon Kakarot," Raditz answered vaguely. They flew on for several minutes. "So how did you convince Chi chi to let Gohan stay out this late?" the gi-clad fighter queried.

"She said that since I've been so polite with her, she trusts me to watch Gohan," Raditz explained. "So she doesn't trust me then?" Goku asked slightly sadly. The long-haired warrior simply shrugged, "Apparently," he quipped.

They flew in silence until they arrived at their destination, a large, barren rocky area. They landed on a cliff where Raditz began to work on something.

He held a small device in his hand. Neither Gohan nor Goku could tell what it was from a distance. After about two minutes, Raditz walked up to Gohan and kneeled so they were at an equal eye level.

"Alright Gohan, it's time to start your Oozaru training," the long-haired Saiyan announced. The young boy smiled, "Great, what do you want me to do Uncle Raditz?" he asked eagerly. "Well first, I'd like you to put this in your ear," Raditz said as he handed his nephew the small device he'd been holding.

Now that he was seeing it up close, it was obvious to Gohan that the device was an earpiece. He placed the earpiece deep into his right ear.

"Good, now this next part may be a bit strange," the elite warrior cautioned. "I can handle it," the son of Goku said reassuringly. "Okay, well I need you to take off all of your clothes and go stand far off in that mountain area," Raditz instructed.

Gohan had a look of confusion and fear. "What?!" Both Gohan and Goku yelled together. "Listen, I know it's really weird, but it's important that you do this. I promise I won't look if that makes you more comfortable," Raditz offered. "Well… okay," the young half-Saiyan responded awkwardly.

Raditz turned away from his nephew, "Go ahead, I swear on my life that I won't look," the elite Saiyan said reassuringly. Gohan began to slowly take off his orange gi.

Two cringe-worthy minutes later, Gohan was fully nude. "I'm… ready," he said awkwardly. "Perfect, now I need you to run far away from here in the direction of those rocky mountains," Raditz instructed. "O-Okay," he replied as he walked over to the edge of the cliff.

The young half-Saiyan leaped from the cliff and ran as fast as he could away from it. "What kind of training is this exactly?" Goku asked skeptically. "Don't worry Kakarot, you'll see," Raditz said in same vague fashion as before.

Five minutes later, Raditz turned and saw that Gohan was a fair distance away. "All right Spectre, turn on the microphone," the elite Saiyan ordered. "Right," the AI replied as he activated it.

"Gohan, this is Raditz, do you hear me?" he asked. A few seconds later, Gohan responded, "I hear you Uncle Raditz," he said. "Good, you can stop running now," Raditz instructed.

"Is there anything else you want me to do Uncle Raditz?" the half-Saiyan asked. "Yes, one more thing. I need you to stare at the full moon," Raditz ordered. "The moon?" Gohan replied.

"Yes, stare at the moon for a while, you'll know when to stop," the first son of Bardock clarified. "Okay," Gohan responded.

"NO!" Goku shouted. He lunged at Raditz and tackled him to the ground. "I know what you're doing! I won't let you turn Gohan into a monster!" he yelled as he tried to hold his older brother down. Raditz managed to push Goku off of him and quickly got up.

He then placed his left foot on Goku's chest to keep him down. "Listen to me Kakarot! I understand that you've had bad experiences with the Oozaru transformation, but you mustn't relate your experiences with the boy! This is the purpose of this training, to train him to control the form so that he doesn't turn into a monster! Do you understand!?" he shouted.

After a few seconds, Goku stopped struggling. "I understand," he said softly. Suddenly, the two brothers were interrupted by a blood-curdling roar. Raditz took his foot off his brother's chest and looked over to where Gohan had been standing.

He saw exactly what he had expected to see, an enormous great ape with bushy brown fur, gleaming red eyes, and razor-sharp teeth.

"Well Spectre, your calculations were definitely accurate, there was a full moon tonight," Raditz quipped. Goku stood up, brushed himself off, and looked at the Oozaru. "Wow, so that's the ape monster I turned into as a baby?" Goku asked. "Indeed," the long-haired Saiyan replied.

"So how are we going to stop him?" Goku inquired. "Leave that to me, it's part of the training," Raditz explained.

The elite warrior then raced away to confront the great ape. He landed on a rocky pillar not too far away from it and prepared himself. "Alright Spectre it's time, activate the microphone and turn up the volume," Raditz ordered. "You got it," the AI said as he fulfilled his partner's request.

"Ready," Spectre reported. "Oozaru, this is Raditz! Listen to my voice!" he commanded. The great ape seemed scared of the loud voice in its ear as its eyes got wide and it began roaring uncontrollably.

"Listen to me beast!" Raditz yelled. The Oozaru placed its hands over its ears, trying to block out the voice. After a few minutes of the beast thrashing about, it noticed Raditz standing on the pillar.

The ape began slowly walking towards the pillar Raditz stood on. "You dare threaten me!?" the elite Saiyan shouted. The monster ignored him and kept stomping in Raditz's direction.

"Yield beast! On your knees, now!" he screamed. The ape seemed greatly disoriented by this, he smashed his arm into a nearby mountain out of rage, completely crumbling it.

"I SAID NOW!" the long-haired warrior shouted. This time, the monster was unable to defy. It placed its hands on its head as it sank to its knees. "Good. Now you monster, tell me your true identity! Say Gohan!" he ordered.

The beast placed its hands on the ground in front of it and looked at Raditz with pure hatred. "SPEAK NOW!" the elite Saiyan roared at the top of his lungs. The monster looked as if it were having an internal battle rather than external.

"Grrrr… groooo, gooohaaaa- RAWR!" the great ape roared. It had come close, but failed to finish the name and returned to its monstrous ways. The beast suddenly lifted its head up until it was on Raditz's level.

"**Bwaaaar!" **it growled as it fired a large yellow ball of energy from its mouth. Raditz quickly took off from the stone pillar, barely avoiding the energy attack.

"_Looks like it's time to take this thing down," _the Saiyan warrior thought to himself. As he flew, Raditz took care to avert his eyes from the moon to avoid taking on the transformation himself. He began charging energy into his right hand, causing it to glow purple.

"Take this monster! **Saturday Crush!" **the elite Saiyan shouted as he hurled the purple ball of energy at the beast. It collided with the Oozaru's head and exploded, causing him to yelp in pain.

Raditz then flew up to the monster's head and began pummeling it with a barrage of lightning-fast punches. The beast yelled out in pain. It tried to swat Raditz out of the air, but the long-haired warrior flew back to dodge before landing a hard kick on the Oozaru's forehead.

The monster placed its hands over its face in agony. Raditz circled around the beast and struck him on the side of the head. The Oozaru screamed in anguish.

The elite warrior circled around the ape a final time before charging at the back of its head and delivering a brutal double-kick to its neck. Raditz never broke off the kick, he simply kept pushing forwards, forcing the great ape to smash face-first into the ground.

_CRASH!_

The mighty Oozaru let out a final roar before losing consciousness. About a minute after the beast was knocked out, it began shrinking in size. The fur on its body also began to dissipate as it reverted. Eventually, the great beast had been reduced to a sleeping four year old with a monkey tail.

Raditz landed next to his nephew and picked him up. He took the earpiece out of the boy's ear and tucked it under his tail. The elite Saiyan then flew back to the cliff where his younger brother had been waiting.

"Wow, I never imagined that Gohan could turn into such a monster," Goku said as his older brother landed.

"It's a skill any Saiyan can perform, so long as they have their tail," Raditz explained. "So that's why you were so mad about me losing my tail," the tailless Saiyan said with a look of realization on his face. "Took you long enough to notice," Spectre jeered.

"Anyways, get Gohan's clothes on so we can go home," Raditz instructed. "Sure thing. So was todays training session a success?" Goku asked. The long-haired warrior shrugged, "Kind of, we learned today that Gohan's mind exists inside Oozaru. If I can manage to unlock Gohan's mind from inside the monster, then the form would be fully controllable and a useful asset against Frieza," Raditz explained.

"Do you think Gohan will be able to handle it? He's only a kid," the spiky haired warrior said. Raditz crossed his arms and stared out at the night sky (diverting his eyes from the full moon) "It will be hard, but I truly believe that Gohan can handle it. It won't be easy though, we have a lot of work to do. I only hope that we can complete said work before Frieza finds us."

* * *

[A/N] And that was the tenth chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. I hope that the Oozaru thing at the end made up for the lack of action in this chapter. Also I hope you didn't find the whole Raditz telling Gohan to take his clothes off too… awkward. That was legitimately the only way I could think of Gohan turning into a great ape without ripping up his clothes. And before any of you make the "clothes beam" joke, that never made sense.

Anyways, let's get onto the review responses.

Review (Ch. 9): Looks good. It does feel a little weird that Pilaf and his gang went missing for a long time until GT and apparently weren't considered evil enough to have stayed in Hell after Buu destroyed the Earth. From what I read, it sounds like you're going to place Zarbon and Dodoria in the place of Vegeta and Nappa's original roles. Would be interesting. If Turles is going to appear, can you change his appearance or at least give his appearance more of an explanation than simply being of the same social class as Goku and Bardock? Like a clone? When I've been thinking of Turles lately in a reboot or whatever, I imagine him as the guy who worked with Bardock in the manga that introduced Gine. A former member of the team who left to form his own and died trying to change his planet's fate with his people under the leadership of Bardock and Vegeta's father. Also, after my last review, I looked up a trope called "Cut Lex Luthor a Check" which is pretty much the idea that certain villains can use their talents to make money from more honest work.  
• In Dragon Ball Z, Dr. Gero was capable of building machines that have infinite fuel. Given the world's demand for fuel, he could easily become the richest man in the world with this technology. Plus being able to make androids capable of defeating Super Sayians, just imagine if he put that kind of technology into construction or space travel. Too bad he was only interested in getting revenge against Goku.  
Kind of gives something to talk about if you decide to make an Android story, doesn't it? I'm not very good at picking favorites, so I'm probably not going to answer that question. Sorry.

-Mike

Response: I'm glad you approved of my introduction of the Pilaf gang. In terms of Turles, I sent a follower PM explaining him, so all of my regular readers will have to wait until Turles is introduced to hear his story. That thing with Gero is interesting, you'll have to wait and see what I have in store for him and some of the other later saga villains, it may surprise you. Anyways, have an awesome day. :)

Review (Ch. 9): Great job of illustrating the techniques Raditz and Nappa picked up. It would have been nice to see Nappa's expression when he discovered he faced more than one Raditz. LOL!

Answer to QOC-Chapter One. I liked the introduction of the AI's which are pretty unique for DBZ fanfics.

-Daughterofrisingson

Response: I'm glad you liked the Raditz/Nappa spar, it was really fun to write. Also, I'm happy you guys are enjoying the AIs, I came up with them last-minute when I was writing chapter 1 and the fact that you guys approve is great. Have a good one. ;)

Review (Ch. 9): Wow everyone is improving but Vegeta, of course he is having Yamcha as a partner. Nappa seems more intelligent than before which is good seeing he was an idiot in the anime. The chapter I liked the most would have to be chapter 2 because of all the action it had and how a low level saiyan can show his courage no matter who it is.

-Hawkman01

Response: Don't undermine Yamcha just yet, he may not be as disciplined of a martial artist as Tien or as passionate about fighting as Goku, but he's definitely a good fighter with a much deeper story to him than in the anime. Anyways, I'm happy you like that Nappa is smarter, and that was a very cool perspective on the atmosphere of chapter 2. Have an awesome day. :)

Review (Ch. 9): I remember saying before that I would post a review once I'm fully caught up. So now that I've read chapter 9, I can speak freely. I hope you don't mind that I number my subjects.

1\. Absolutely LOVING the friendship you've written between our favorite three Saiyan Elites (it's pretty exhilarating calling Raditz an Elite, but more on that later)! I was disappointed to see that not many stories on this site even revolved around Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz during their time in the PTO, much less gave those three a realistic relationship; but you pull it off SO wonderfully!

I mean, seriously;  
Vegeta: "If we have to go through that-"  
Nappa: "Every time we blast off-"  
Raditz: "Then this is the worst ship ever."

Yes, I'm still on about that. I never would have thought to have those three finish each other's sentences; I feared it would have sounded too cliché. But you managed to pull it off and get me hooked on just three little sentences! Their friendship in this story is so dynamic; like normal friends, they bicker, they poke fun at each other, they undermine each other sometimes, they sit back and laugh about the silliest things, and they just hang out.

And like battle buddies, they have and watch each other's' backs, they never leave each other behind or in the dirt, never throw each other under the bus unless they absolutely had to, they have faith in each other, they look out for each other's' pride, and they fight side by side 'til the bitter end. Having Raditz save Vegeta's life like that was a pretty bold and risky move, but have Vegeta upgrade Raditz to Elite status was even bolder and riskier! Yet you once again made it work (maybe I missed something, but did they ever upgrade Raditz's armor to match his new Elite status?).

Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz's Saiyan bond is what I wish I could've seen more of in DBZ; too bad Akira Toriyama is a jerk to all Saiyans. Seriously, if Vegeta cared so much about the pride of his race, why just leave Raditz in Hell simply because he failed? I understand killing Nappa (Nappa was paralyzed and couldn't fight, so killing him was a kindness), but even finding out the Namekian Dragon could grant three wishes, Vegeta still left Raditz and Nappa out of the picture; he didn't even give them a second thought (at least Nappa suggested they bring Raditz back to life). And you wanna know why? Because plot!

2\. While we're on the topic of Raditz, I really like what you did with his personality; he's not too sadistic or too much of an unforgivable a**hole, but he's not too sincere or too much of a douche either. I personally DESPISED Raditz in DBZ because he was an uncaring jerk who blackmailed his own brother and was an unproud scumbag who hid behind a child.

But Raditz is your favorite character, so obviously you're gonna be more forgiving toward his sins. And I'm glad you didn't deck him out to be a total saint, either. Raditz still does whatever it takes to survive, good or bad, but he still looks out for his family and Saiyan race. In fact, I'm glad you gave ALL the characters a happy medium in this story!

2.5. Let me just say real shortly that I'm glad you didn't give the Saiyans a flat, plastic personality. I'm proud you wrote Vegeta (who is my favorite character, by the way) not too sincere but not too much of a cold-hearted bastard either. He indeed has a heart in the show and misses his father and his proud race, but hides in his dark humor and bloodlust. I'm also proud that you wrote Nappa out to be NOT a total numb-skulled brute yet still made him the brick-headed spastic that he is; and I'm proud you acknowledge the fact that he used to be a Saiyan General!

One thing about Nappa, though: he did used to be a general, so how does Tien outshine him in technique? If Nappa used to lead his own army, then shouldn't he be Mr. Technique?

3\. Could you please give Krillin some more personality? Because, besides the moment he defended Goku and Gohan from Raditz, so far you've given Krillin about as much personality as a wet paper bag. I feel Krillin deserves a lot more screen time and personality than a lot of writers give him. Most people I've met see Krillin as nothing more than a coward who constantly let himself be punched and punted; but I see him as a humanistic edge to the show who may be afraid of most enemies, but is willing to set aside his fears and face the pain of getting punched around for the sake of his best friends and comrades.

And before anyone can say anything bad about Krillin, let me remind you all of THIS scene:

Krillin: You bastard; you killed my friends... (Lifting the sword high and aiming directly for Vegeta's neck) Now it's YOUR turn!

4\. Speaking of a ruthless, bloody, murderpalooza, I'm loving the overall tone of this story! Not only are the Saiyans training the Z-Fighters as if they're their own brethren, but they also have an UNKNOWN time limit. They're trying to build their strength up as much as possible KNOWING that Frieza could very well appear on Earth at ANY time of the day.

Also, TOTALLY ADORING the sparring sessions; keep those bad boys up! Every time I read a sparring session in these chapters, the song The Victor's Dance for the DBZ Kai OST pops into my head and I read the whole chapter imagining that song in the background.

Anyone remember The Victor's Dance? It was playing on Dragon Ball Z Kai when the Z-Fighters (mainly Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan) were training for the Androids' arrival. Just look it up if you don't remember; you'll see what I mean!

5\. Pertaining to the Question of the Chapter, I really can't pick just one. I'd have to say my favorites are the first three chapters (it's always three, isn't it...); where Raditz is defending is honor, and Vegeta defends Raditz, and they make their plans to destroy the communication towers and escape! Especially loving the character buildup there.

I guess that's really all I have to say; other than praising you on how gradually you're getting to Frieza's supposed entrance onto Earth (I'm glad it's happening slowly and steadily rather than an all-at-once "BOOM, I'm here; bow before me, monkeys!"), I guess all I have left to say is that I'm SO looking forward to the next chapter! Ciao for now.

-SaiyanEpicness

Response: Wow, I don't know what to say. This is probably one of the best reviews I've ever gotten. Well let me see if I can address a few of the things you said. I'm really glad that you like the friendship between the squad. The reason I did that was because I thought that that was missing from DBZ. After years of working together, it makes no logical sense that Vegeta would treat Raditz and Nappa the way he did.

In terms of Raditz's armor, as of right now, they haven't upgraded it because they don't have armor to replace it with, but there's a much deeper reason that I'll go into much later. In terms of Nappa's technique, he may be good at tactical procedures like troop management, but his fighting technique is fairly barbaric. So that's why Tien outshines Nappa technique-wise.

I'll definitely work on Krillin. He may seem meaningless right now, but you must remember that we're still early in the story, Krillin will get his moment though, don't you worry about that. Also, if you're a fan of the sparring sessions, then I hope you enjoyed Raditz and Gohan's spar, and the great ape battle at the end.

So thank you SaiyanEpicness for this amazing review, and I hope you have an amazing day. ;)

* * *

That's it for the review responses, now for the QotC (Question of the Chapter.) This is another question that will probably get used multiple times as the story progresses. Seeing as fight scenes have come up a lot lately, my question for you today is: As of chapter 10, what is your favorite fight scene in the story?

So be sure to let me know of your answer in your review if you leave one. And that's about it. Remember guys, feel free to ask me any non-spoiler question via PM or review, who knows? It may even get used in the next follower PM. Anyways guys, thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. This is SilverSaiyan44 signing out.


	11. Chapter 11 A Terrifyingly Familiar Face

[A/N] Hey guys, Silversaiyan44 here back with the eleventh chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans! This is a bit of a shorter chapter, but the only reason for that is to hype up the next chapter. You'll see what I mean at the end of this one. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter as usual and I'll see you at the end. :)

* * *

**Chapter 11 A Terrifyingly Familiar Face**

Two weeks had passed since Gohan's first attempt at Oozaru training. During these two weeks, the Saiyans as well as the Earthlings continued their rigorous training.

Gohan continued with his tail training as well as the martial arts training with his father. They hadn't touched Oozaru training again due to the lack of a full moon. Although Raditz stated that there were other ways to force the transformation, he as of yet chose to keep that information to himself.

While Gohan was busy completing his schoolwork, Raditz and Goku continued their own training. Raditz had been honing the skills he'd learned so far while Goku was trying to increase his overall strength.

Nappa and Krillin gave the waterfall training several more tries before they became adjusted to the freezing water and added it to their daily training exercises. The bald Saiyan also continued honing his ki-sensing ability, growing more accurate with each passing day.

Krillin had been getting stronger and stronger from both his daily exercises, and his sparring sessions with Tien. The former Orin monk had yet to spar with Nappa.

Vegeta had likely trained the hardest out of the Saiyan squad. He may not have been as diligent about daily exercises as his comrades, but he made up for it with his eagerness to learn the techniques Raditz and Nappa had displayed to him.

The prince had spent hours and hours, day after day, trying to master several of the Earthlings' skills. Although wearing slightly on Vegeta's overall strength, his determination reaped fruitful results.

Vegeta had managed to master ki-sensing in no more than a week. He then continued on and mastered the basic forms of the Afterimage technique.

Yamcha had also been working hard. He'd help the Saiyan prince with his ki-sense and Afterimage training, along with sparring to benefit them both. The former bandit had also been practicing his swordsmanship. Being that it had been years since he wielded a blade, he'd grown a bit rusty.

Overall, the Saiyans and Earthlings were working together extremely efficiently. The Saiyan trio only hoped that their power would be enough to destroy Frieza once he found them.

* * *

"He's doing pretty good!" Goku exclaimed happily as he watched his son. Raditz grunted, "I must admit, he's gotten much more efficient considering that this is only his second try with 50%" he said.

Gohan had been working on his tail training for days. He'd finished the pressure ring levels up to 50% which he was currently working on.

Raditz had decided that Gohan could only finish a level once he could get to the armband in ten seconds or less. This drove the half-Saiyan to train harder than ever to fully train his tail.

The two brothers watched as Gohan sprinted towards the rock with the armband atop it. The young boy dashed past them and pounced at the rock, grabbing the armband as he flew over it and landing on the other side on his hands and knees.

The elite warrior pressed the buttons to turn off the pressure ring and stop the timer. "So what's my time Uncle Raditz?" Gohan asked through gasped breaths as he felt the pressure on his tail dissipate.

"26 seconds, not bad," Raditz admitted. The son of Goku frowned, "I know I can do better than that," he said sadly. "Hey, don't beat yourself up Gohan, you did great!" Goku praised cheerfully.

A small smile appeared on Gohan's face, "Thanks dad," he replied. The young fighter stood up, "Alright, I'm ready to try the tail training again," he announced.

Raditz held a hand up, "Slow down Gohan, I understand your eagerness to train, but we've been working for hours. You just finished 40% and you've already tried 50% twice, I think that's enough physical training for today," the long-haired Saiyan suggested.

A look of disappointment sparked onto the boy's face, "But Uncle Raditz, how am I going to get stronger if I don't train?" he whined. Raditz chuckled, "Training isn't just physical," he stated.

Curiosity struck the young half-Saiyan, "So what kind of training do you want me to do?" he inquired. "I'll show you in a minute," the elite warrior answered vaguely.

After removing the pressure ring from Gohan's tail, the young boy and his father followed Raditz into Grandpa Gohan's house, where the elite Saiyan had been staying. As Goku entered the small house, he noticed that his older brother hadn't actually changed too much of the interior.

Everything had been left where it was before Raditz had moved in, and the only signs that someone had been living there were the beds' disheveled state and the strange devices on the table next to the bed.

The long-haired warrior walked into the house, placed the pressure ring on a table, and sat down on the bed. "Gohan, Kakarot, take a seat," Raditz offered. Gohan moved closer to the bed and sat down on the floor.

Goku waited for a second before doing the same and sitting next to his son. "Alright, instead of doing any more physical training today, I think it's time I gave you two a history lesson," Raditz stated.

"History?" Goku said in a tone of confusion. "Yes history, you two are Saiyans, and you need to learn more about your great race," the elite Saiyan responded.

"Great! I'm always happy to learn new things," Gohan said cheerfully. Raditz smirked, "I'm happy to hear it, now let's get started," he declared. "So I thought I'd start by explaining how the Saiyan order came to be," Raditz said.

"Spectre! Pull up the file," the long-haired warrior ordered. "I can't, my memory banks are blocked, remember?" the AI responded. Raditz cursed under his breath, "Well since we don't have that option, I suppose I'll explain something simple like the different social classes in Saiyan society," the Saiyan warrior decided.

Goku and Gohan simply sat and waited for Raditz to start. "We'll begin at the top, the first class, also known as the elites. I currently belong to this class of warriors but I was only upgraded recently," Raditz began.

"The elites are made up of the strongest Saiyans. They're a cocky bunch, but with good reason, they're highly trained and highly skilled, the best of the best, reserved only for the toughest missions. Elites are the only class of Saiyans that receive advanced training like tail strengthening and Oozaru control," Raditz explained.

"Next are the middle class, the second class warriors. While not as brash as their elite superiors, the middle class are still threatening and a fine group of warriors. Although I said that elites were the only warriors to receive advanced training, there were rare occasions where a mid-class warrior received the training from an elite they were training under, but it was extremely rare," the Saiyan warrior explained.

"Why was the training so uncommon for non-elites?" Gohan inquired. Raditz smiled at his nephew for asking such a thought-provoking question.

The long-haired man shrugged, "It was simply the Saiyan way of life, the strong were pampered and given gateways to get stronger, while the weak gave everything they had just to survive," Raditz answered in an almost somber tone.

After a few seconds of silence, the elite warrior had regained his composure. "Anyways, onto the third class, the low class warriors. It was definitely the most populated class, any Saiyan without a decent power level at birth gets branded as a third class warrior," Raditz explained.

"The third class was treated like trash, they were constantly mocked and even occasionally attacked by the higher classes," the brown and black armored Saiyan sated.

"Those first and second class warriors sound awful," Goku sneered. "On the contrary brother, they were simply following their instincts. Most Saiyans are raised on the fact that the elites will always rule the third class is nothing. This is why they attacked us, because they were raised to attack the weak," Raditz explained.

A look of disgust appeared on the tailless Saiyan's face. "I don't know how about those 'instincts,'" Goku said.

"Well most of the Saiyans are dead now so you won't have to worry about it too much," Raditz said bluntly. Goku went silent after hearing this and continued listening. "Anyways, so the third class warriors were constantly picked on. Once a Saiyan reached a power level of at least 15,000, they would be offered a place in the second class," the elite Saiyan added.

Raditz looked at his younger brother, "Kakarot, I want you to pay attention to this next part," he instructed. "Sure thing Raditz, I'm listening," Goku promised.

"Good. Now like I said, when a Saiyan reached a power level of at least 15,000, they were given the offer to upgrade to the second class. Our father Bardock received this offer when he was in his late teens, however he declined it," Raditz said, catching his brother and nephew off guard.

"Why would he say no to going up to the second class if life in the third class was so awful?" Gohan asked. Raditz paused briefly before responding. "Because when Saiyans move up or down in classes, they're forced to live in that class's area, thereby leaving their family," the long-haired man explained.

"At the time, our father's mother was extremely ill, and with her husband always out on missions, our father knew he couldn't go. So he decided to decline the offer, to stay with his mother," Raditz explained.

There was another moment of silence. "Years later during his adult life, our father was offered once again to upgrade to the second class, but once again he declined," Raditz said, breaking the silence.

"Was his mom still sick?" Gohan asked sadly. The elite Saiyan shook his head, "No, at that point his mother had already passed on. This time, Bardock stayed because he wanted to take care of our mother and me," Raditz stated.

Goku and Gohan noticed that Raditz was fighting back tears. The earth-raised Saiyan stood up and put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "He sounds like a great man," he commented. "He was," the elite warrior responded.

"Boys! Dinner!" the voice of Chi chi shouted suddenly. "I guess that's all our time for today," Raditz said. "Alright, let's go!" Goku exclaimed excitedly. "You go on ahead, I'll be right behind you," the long-haired Saiyan instructed.

Goku ran off as soon as his brother had finished his sentence. Gohan ran up to his uncle, "I really enjoyed learning about the Saiyans Uncle Raditz," he said innocently. Raditz smirked and ruffled the boy's hair, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, now go get something to eat," he commanded.

"Right, I'll be waiting for you!" the young half-Saiyan yelled as he ran out the door. Raditz sat in silence for a while.

"You okay Raditz?" Spectre asked in a comforting tone. "I'm fine, now log off!" the first son of Bardock barked. "Sure thing, sorry about that," the AI replied before his voice fizzled out.

Raditz continued sitting for another two minutes. He then took off the red armband on his left arm and stared at it, "I promise I'll make Frieza pay for what he did to you, father."

* * *

Launch had demanded that Tien spend time with her that day. Chiaotzu decided to go with him as it made him more comfortable. This left the two remaining fighters alone to train for the day.

Nappa and Krillin had just dried off from their daily waterfall training. "You know, I really feel like this constant training is making me a lot stronger," the former Orin monk stated happily as he tied the belt of his gi.

"I know what you mean, that waterfall training is really helping with my focus," Nappa replied as he slid his armor over his head. "Not only that, but the sparring with Tien is amazing! He's a great training partner," Krillin added.

"Good point," Nappa agreed. A devious smirk appeared on Krillin's face, "You know Nappa, after weeks of training together we've never formally sparred," he recalled.

The former general chuckled, "Really? I thought you punching me when I had my eyes closed counted as sparring," he joked. "Your eyes could have been open and you wouldn't have done much better," Ghost quipped.

The two warriors laughed at the AI's comment. "But seriously, I've seen you fight Tien, but I want to know if you can hold your own against me. You up for it?" Krillin challenged. "I'm a Saiyan, I'm always up for a fight," Nappa responded.

The two bald men walked over to a large open area in the face of the house, and prepared for their spar.

Nappa took off his scouter and placed it on a nearby rock. "Why is it you still have a scouter if you're just going to take it off every time you fight?" Ghost asked with annoyance.

The elite Saiyan groaned, "We've been over this Ghost, you know that I need to continue training my ki-sensing ability," he replied. "You always say that, I'm starting to think you're avoiding me," the AI accused. "No, why would I ever want to part with a loud voice in my ear that constantly mocks and insults me," Nappa jeered. "Whatever," Ghost mumbled.

"You ready to fight or not?" Krillin asked from afar. "Sure, bring it on!" the bald warrior responded confidently. "Then prepare yourself. Here I come!" the short martial artist shouted.

With that, Krillin rushed Nappa at an intense speed. Just when it looked like he was about to attack the Saiyan head on, the former Orin monk vanished. Unlike how he would have reacted to this maneuver before beginning his training on Earth, Nappa's expression remained unchanged as Krillin disappeared before him.

The former general stood in his battle-stance and focused. About ten seconds later, Nappa quickly turned to his left and stuck up his left arm in a blocking position mere milliseconds before Krillin reappeared and threw his first punch.

Krillin moved on from his failed surprise attack and began barraging the elite warrior with punches. Using the advanced defensive techniques Tien had taught him, Nappa managed to block almost every punch the bald Earthling threw.

The bald Saiyan eventually counterattacked with a hard punch to Krillin's chest, knocking him back several feet.

"Heh heh, you've improved much more than I thought you did," Krillin noted with a smile. "You haven't seen anything yet," Nappa said smugly.

The burly fighter lunged at Krillin, attacking with his own barrage of punches. The short man dodged every punch with ease, "You'll have to do better than that!" he yelled. Krillin then jumped at Nappa and struck him with several lightning-fast punches to the head and a hard kick to the chest, sending the Saiyan flying backwards.

Nappa heard the distinct sound of snap-vanishing as he flew through the air. Just when the former general was about to hit the ground, he heard the sound of snap-vanishing again on his left and felt something hit him hard on the left side of his face, launching him in that direction.

This time there was nothing to prevent the Saiyan from hitting the ground as he crashed into it. Nappa slowly pulled himself up and sensed that Krillin's power was rising quickly.

"**Kamehameha!" **the bald martial artist yelled as he thrusted his arms forwards and fired the large blue beam. The first class warrior smiled as the beam approached him. He focused some energy into his right hand and swiped it at the Kamehameha wave just before it hit him, deflecting it off to the right.

The wave collided with the ground and exploded, creating a small crater in the ground. Nappa grinned to himself before jumping into the air in the direction of Krillin.

The bald Saiyan pulled his arm back, as if preparing to punch Krillin as he landed. The former Orin monk caught on to this and swiftly jumped backwards just before Nappa's fist collided with him, causing the elite warrior to punch the ground where he stood.

Without removing his fist from the Earth, Nappa looked up at Krillin with a devilish smirk on his face. "Gotcha," the former general quipped. It was only now that Krillin sensed the growing energy under his feet. "Oh crap," the bald fighter mumbled just before the ground under him exploded, launching him high into the air.

Nappa flew up to intercept. He attempted to attack Krillin with a hard punch, trying to take advantage of his dazed state. However, the former Orin monk suddenly positioned his arms to block the attack, catching the Saiyan warrior off guard.

Krillin then countered with a kick to Nappa's stomach, knocking him back slightly and disorienting him. The bald fighter followed up the kick by snap-vanishing behind the large man, clasping his fists together and raising them over his head, and smashing Nappa down to the ground.

The Saiyan managed to land on his feet with a _thud_. He then looked up at the sky and saw Krillin flying towards him with his leg outstretched, preparing a devastating kick.

Nappa held his right arm in a defensive position above his head, preparing to take the attack. Krillin collided with the arm where his kick was abruptly stopped by the former general's superior defenses.

Nappa then pushed his arm forwards, forcing the short bald man off of it. Krillin performed two backflips before landing on his feet several meters away. The two stared at one-another in silence for a while. It was obvious that they were wearing each-other out, and that a final attack had to be made.

Krillin decided to oblige and attacked Nappa with a hard punch. The Saiyan warrior side-stepped to dodge the punch and blocked the flurry of punches that followed it. Nappa then hit Krillin in the face with a punch of his own, sending the short man flying.

Nappa began gathering energy into his right hand, "Sorry Krillin, but it's time to knock you out. **Bomber DX!" **he yelled as he threw the ball of energy at Krillin.

The former Orin monk noticed the energy bomb approaching him and thought fast on what to do. He started by back-flipping and gripping the ground with his shoes, bringing him to a halt. In a shocking display, rather than attempting to avoid the attack, Krillin held both his arms out in front of him as if to catch the energy ball.

"Haaaaa!" _BOOM!_

The area where Krillin had been standing was completely masked with smoke. Too concerned to simply sense out his energy, Nappa rushed into the smoke to make sure that he hadn't killed the bald martial artist.

It didn't occur to the former general at the time that he was showing concern for a non-Saiyan being which was quite unlike him.

After several minutes, the smoke began to clear. As the area became visible again, Nappa noticed a figure in the distance. By the time he got to it, the smoke had cleared enough to where the figure could be identified as Krillin.

The short man had fared much better than the Saiyan had expected. Sure his hands and arms were covered in burns, but considering the Bomber DX's usual level of destruction, Nappa was surprised Krillin hadn't lost a limb or two.

"Hey Krillin, you alright?" Nappa asked with slight concern in his voice. "Yeah, I'm great," the former monk replied sarcastically.

"Sorry about that last attack, I guess I went a bit far," the elite warrior admitted. "No that's fine, I was the one that made the dumb decision to take it head on," Krillin said. "You took it pretty well in my opinion, although those burns do look painful," Nappa noted.

"Oh these, don't worry about them, I can just wash them out. I'll likely have to go under the waterfall again, god knows I didn't spend enough time under there today," Krillin groaned.

The bald Saiyan chuckled, "Yeah, you held your own pretty well in that fight though," he complimented. "Thanks, you did pretty well too. Caught me off guard with that ground explosion thing," the gi-clad fighter responded.

"Heh, yeah. We should definitely continue sparring together," Nappa insisted. "For sure," Krillin agreed.

After Krillin had washed out his burns, the two noticed that it was getting pretty dark and decided to turn in for the day.

* * *

The next morning, Raditz woke up and slowly got out of bed. As usual he was the first one awake. The long-haired warrior stretched his arms for a minute before grabbing his scouter and turning it on.

"Good morning Spectre," Raditz greeted. "Morning Raditz," the AI replied in a fairly neutral tone. The two hadn't spoken since their brief altercation on the previous day.

The Saiyan walked over to the house's small closet and took out his armor. "Hopefully Kakarot and Gohan will wake up before lunch today," Raditz mused. "Yeah right…" Spectre responded awkwardly.

The elite warrior sighed, "Listen Spectre, I'm sorry for going off on you like that yesterday," he said apologetically. "That's okay, it must be hard knowing that an evil tyrant wiped out your entire race and there's nothing you can currently do about it," the AI responded.

Despite the sadness of the situation, a small smile formed on Raditz's face, "Thanks Spectre, that's a pleasant thought," he said sarcastically. "It's what I'm here for," Spectre quipped.

Happy that the awkward situation between him and Spectre had been taken care of, Raditz exited the small house to complete his daily training exercises.

Just when the long-haired Saiyan was about to begin training, he suddenly sensed something. _"What's that? It feels like it's approaching the planet, invaders? There's more than one of them, they feel sinister. One of them feels diabolical, and yet… familiar," _Raditz thought to himself.

"You okay Raditz?" Spectre queried, noticing that his partner was staring off into the distance. "I sense something approaching the Earth," he answered. "Really?" the AI said in confusion as he activated his scanners.

"I'm not picking anything up Raditz," Spectre reported about a minute later. "I knew you couldn't trust that 'ki-sensing' nonsense," the cynical AI commented. "No, I know it's true," Raditz said stubbornly as he floated into the air and took off in the direction of the group he sensed.

"Raditz you're not going to find anything!" Spectre insisted. "You have to trust me!" the Saiyan warrior responded. "Trusting you over my scanners is a bit hard!" the AI exclaimed.

They flew on for another five minutes before Raditz's scouter beeped. Spectre went silent for a moment before saying "Well hell, maybe you were right."

As he grew closer to the invaders' location, the long-haired warrior began to mask his power. It was a trick his brother had taught him, and he had used it just in case the enemy had a means to track his power level.

Raditz eventually arrived at a desert area where he landed on a large rock. The Saiyan looked up and saw a ship slowly landing before him. The ship was a faded white and had an oval-like shape with a black viewport on the front.

In a way, Raditz saw similarities between this vessel and the attack balls used by him and his comrades. He assumed that the design had been stolen from the PTO or that this was a squad of the PTO flying an advanced spacecraft.

Rather than crash into the ground like a traditional space pod, the craft descended slowly and landed softly on the sand.

The ship's door slid open and a ramp extended to the ground. Six beings exited the ship. Raditz couldn't make out the details of their appearances from his high vantage point, but he noticed that they all wore armor traditionally worn by the Planet Trade Organization. He also noticed that the man at the front was the one that felt familiar, but he still couldn't understand why.

Just when Raditz was about to call out to the group, the being in the front raised a hand and fired a large energy blast in his direction! Noticing that the blast was directed at the rock he stood on and not him, the elite Saiyan leapt from the rock just before it exploded.

As he fell, Raditz fired a flurry of ki blasts at the group. The small blasts of energy collided with the invaders and exploded, masking them in smoke.

The long-haired warrior landed several meters in front of where the group stood and instantly got into his fighting stance. "Who the hell are you!?" Raditz demanded as he stared into the smoke.

"Raditz? Is that you?" a male voice from within the smoke cloud asked. "How do you know my name?" the Saiyan warrior asked sternly. The voice chuckled, "After all these years, I never expected a weakling like you to survive Planet Vegeta's destruction," the man said.

At that moment, the smoke bean to clear. Raditz gasped as soon as he saw who the voice belonged to, "Y-You!?" he cried. The first son of Bardock clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, "Turles."

* * *

[A/N] Dun dun duuuuuuun. Ah, anyways, that was the eleventh chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. We've now entered what I like to call the Turles Saga. Don't worry, I'll do a table of contents at the end of the story to show off the different sagas. Also, I apologize once again for the shortness of this chapter, but rest assured, next chapter will be well worth the wait.

I also think that now that we've come to a new saga, it's time to show off power levels once again. So enjoy that.

Power Levels:

Raditz (43,000): After continuing his daily training with Gohan and Goku, Raditz's power began to grow at a controlled rate. If he continues his training, he may grow in power above Nappa and Vegeta.

Nappa (45,000): Due to his training focusing more on focus and endurance than strength, Nappa's power did not grow quite as much as Raditz's. However, his sparring sessions with Tien and his match with Krillin have helped him achieve a level that's still greater than that of Raditz.

Vegeta (52,000): Like Nappa, Vegeta's training was not focused on getting stronger. In his case, the Prince of all Saiyans had been focusing on learning new techniques rather than growing in power. His regular sparring sessions with Yamcha did improve his overall power, but not by much.

Goku (25,600): Goku's overall passion about training and fighting helped push his power level up to 25,600. His brother's presence likely doubled his eagerness to train which would explain this large boost.

Gohan (10,000): His uncle's drive to mold him into the perfect Saiyan and his father's martial arts training combined, have pushed Gohan to 10,000 in a matter of weeks. His eagerness to train will likely drive him to grow stronger even without help from his father or uncle. We'll have to wait and see.

Yamcha (17,200): Although Yamcha didn't do much training with Vegeta, he spent almost every second of every day training on his own. When he wasn't helping the Saiyan prince with ki-sensing or Afterimage, Yamcha had been training on his own and mastering his swordsmanship. Though still not the strongest Earthling, Yamcha is becoming an exceptional fighter.

Tien (16,700): While hard to believe, Tien currently stands as the weakest of the main Earthling fighters. Though weakest is slightly excessive considering he's just catching up to Yamcha, it's still true that his training efficiency has dropped. From helping Nappa and Krillin with their training to all the time Launch demanded of him, Tien Shinhan didn't have time to train on his own. However, the sparring with Nappa and Krillin did help him grow, and his training efficiency will likely return soon now that Nappa and Krillin have started training together.

Krillin (18,500): Krillin's constant training with Tien and Nappa has helped him grow immensely. Though he only started sparring with Nappa recently, their promise to continue doing so shines a bright light on both of their future power levels.

* * *

That's that. I hope you guys like the power level feature and I also hope you approve of my spacing between them all. And although it may seem like the Saiyans are and always will be dominant, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. But that's all I can say on that. Anyways, onto the review responses.

Review (Ch. 10): Well, you brought Launch back. That's good. Although the whole "R" thing sounded a little too mature for a teen rated story. Like I said, I'm not good with favorites, but the part where the Saiyan Squad destroyed an entire planet sounds like it would look amazing if we ever saw it on TV. So I take it's only a matter of time before someone goes Super Saiyan.

-Mike

Response: I see what you meant and I edited out the "R" thing. Also, I'm happy that you approve of Launch's return. I always liked her character but I never understood why she disappeared. Then again, Akiria Toriyama has done some strange things with DBZ. Cough *_Milking the transformation gimmick* _ahem. Anyways, thanks for the review as usual and I hope you have a nice day. :)

Review (Ch. 10): 1. QotC: To be perfectly honest, I'd have to say the battle between Raditz and Cui is my favorite fight scene; and coming up close is the battle on Driscalia when Vegeta is fighting the mutant and Raditz comes in to save him.

You gave Raditz a lot of honor and pride in this story where he had NONE in the anime/manga. Seeing Raditz fighting a guy who rivals Vegeta in terms of power AND status for the purpose of defending the honor of his parents, his race, and his comrades really makes my heart swell.

2\. I'm proud, flattered even, of how you incorporate military introductions, statuses, and formations into your story where there was only a little in the anime/manga. I used to be in the Army, so reading this gives me a sense of nostalgia.

I'd like to see more of a military feel later on; like a battle assembly each time Lord Frieza has new regarding everyone in his current station. If you want, I could teach you what I know about formations and platoons and all that so could better incorporate it into your story.

3\. Loving the AI's! Especially Spectre; he's hilarious! Do the AI's have something along the lines of a friendship with each other? Because I'd like to see more of that in the future; as in, more character development between themselves and their masters. Well, as much character development as machines can have.

4\. I liked Oozaru training, but I don't think it was practical enough. Does Raditz have more techniques for taming the beast than simply barking orders?

5\. It's to die for how Goku had the guts to tackle Raditz out of the blue! Goku usually doesn't have guts like that; either way, family squabbles are awesome!

6\. Speaking of family squabbles, I think Raditz is getting along TOO well with his new family. You'd think an argument would break out every now and then, no matter how polite Raditz needs to be with Chi Chi so that she'll let him train Gohan.

That's all for now, but you can count on hearing from me the moment the next chapter comes out. *puts two fingers to head in salute* Ciao for now!

-SaiyanEpicness

Response: I know this is only your second review, but you're really starting to grow on me. Anyways, I'm honored to have flattered a military woman with my story and I'm happy you approved of my military statuses and such. I may PM you about that offer of teaching me about military formations as I'm honestly curious. Thanks for that by the way.

In terms of the AI, you may have noticed in this chapter (and a bit in chapter 1) that although Spectre is crude and loves to tease Raditz, he does show genuine compassion for him whenever the death of his family is brought up. So he does care, he just hides it in his humor and wit. As for the other two, you'll have to wait and see.

About the Oozaru training, I'll admit that barking orders at the monster to train it isn't my most creative concept. I do plan on having more methods of Oozaru training in the future so look forward to that. And in terms of family squabbles, you'll see some more of that in the future but I don't want to spoil how.

Anyways, thanks so much for this detailed review and I look forward to hearing from you in the future. *Salutes* farewell for now soldier. :)

Review (Ch. 10): Amazing Chapter as always, sorry for being inconsistent on reviewing for the past two chapters for reasons you know. Anyways, to answer the QOTC, my response is simple, the purge on Frieza planet what number it was by the Saiyans. That's by far the best fight scene in my opinion. Anyways, I like what you're doing with your story so there's only one thing I have to say, keep it up! This is SinisterofRage signing out.

-SinisterofRAGE

Response: Hey that's my line! Just kidding. I totally understand the need to work on your own story and I never want my story to block you from doing that. I'm also glad you enjoyed the attack on Frieza Planet No. 79 (That may be wrong, I haven't typed it in a while XD) that part was really fun to write for me and I'm happy you liked it. Anyways, thanks for the review and I hope you have an awesome day. ;)

* * *

And that's it for the review responses. Now onto the QotC (Question of the Chapter) I won't ask you guys your favorite thing this time as I'm sure you're getting tired of it. Anyhow, my question for you today is: What do you like about my writing style and how do you think I can improve?

The reason I ask this is because I know that a lot of you are much more experienced writers then I am and I want to know what you think about the way I write. I'm sure most of you can at least tolerate my writing considering you're still here, but I'd love to learn a few ways to improve.

Well that's all I have to say, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you want to leave a review, please do so as they're always highly appreciated. I can't know if you like the story unless tell me. So thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you're looking forward to some Turles action next time! This is SilverSaiyan44 signing out.


	12. Chapter 12 Turles Strikes

[A/N] Hey guys, it's SilverSaiyan44 here back with the twelfth chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. I won't ramble for too long this time, but I wanted to mention something. In my most recent follower PM I promised you guys that this chapter would be everything you wanted it to be, and I hope that I kept that promise. I did everything I could to incorporate some of the suggestions you guys gave me last chapter so please let me know how you think I did if you review. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 12 Turles Strikes**

Raditz stood in both silence and fear in the presence of Turles. In terms of appearance, the man was a mirror image of both Bardock and Goku with the only difference being his darker skin tone. Like most Saiyans, he had a bushy brown tail that was wrapped around his waist.

Turles wore a similar style of armor to that of Raditz. The only differences were the grey accents and the different style of gauntlet. Raditz noticed that Turles had a small brown pouch that appeared to be tied to his tail, and that the sinister Saiyan wore a red scouter over his left eye similar to that of Vegeta.

"Of all the weak trash in the universe, I never thought I'd encounter you, Raditz," Turles said mockingly. Despite his slight fear, the elite warrior smirked. "Watch your tongue Turles, you're speaking to a first class warrior," Raditz countered.

Turles burst out laughing as soon as he heard this. "That's a good laugh weakling, we both know you're nothing but third class filth," the dark-skinned man insulted.

Raditz stood his ground, "Actually, Prince Vegeta himself elevated me to the rank of an elite," he said. The cocky smile never broke from Turles' face. "Really? So Princess Vegeta gave you a promotion. What'd you do, help him pull up his panty hose?" Turles joked.

The long-haired Saiyan grunted, "Whatever, so who are the rest of these scum?" he asked. The spiky-haired man chuckled as he glanced at the six warriors behind him. "Just a few friends I've picked up over the years," Turles answered.

The first son of Bardock studied the group for a few seconds before smiling. "From the looks of it, they're a bunch of criminal scum. I see why you'd fit in with them," Raditz quipped.

"We, weakling, are Turles's Crusher Corps," one of the small blue beings clarified. Raditz grunted "Call yourselves what you want, you're still scum in the end," he responded.

The entire group snickered at the long-haired Saiyan's comment. Turles stared at Raditz deviously. "That's awfully rude Raditz, haven't you ever heard the term 'respect your elders?' You don't mean those things, right, Nephew?" The dark-skinned man asked mockingly.

A surge of anger pulsed through Raditz, he took a step forward and held his clenched fist in front of him. "Don't you dare call me that! You may have my father's blood in your veins, but we're not family," the elite warrior exclaimed angrily.

Turles chuckled, "Touchy, touchy, Raditz. Your personality is just as pathetic as I remember, let's see if I can say the same about your power level," the spiky-haired Saiyan said as he raised a hand to his scouter.

Raditz calmed down slightly before smirking, "Sure, go ahead," he said. Turles seemed slightly caught off guard by this, "Someone's confident," he commented.

"He's probably bluffing, a lie is a weakling's best friend," the large red-skinned being said. Turles simply grunted in response before activating his scouter.

The Saiyan pirate watched intently at the rising number. After about two minutes, the scouter beeped again and the display started flashing. As soon as the number stopped, a wide grin appeared on Turles's face. "25,000! Ha, ha, ha. You think you can beat me with such a worthless power? And you call yourself an elite," the pirate leader scoffed.

To Turles's surprise, Raditz made no response whatsoever. He simply stood with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Not so talkative hmm?" the pirate asked mockingly. Once again, Raditz showed no response.

Turles scowled at the so-called "elite Saiyan." He then clenched his right fist and raised it threateningly. "Maybe this'll get you talking!" Turles yelled as he charged at the long-haired man.

The Saiyan pirate noticed that Raditz still wasn't showing any reaction or even moving. _"He'll pay for his insolence," _Turles thought to himself.

As the dark-skinned man neared his target, he pulled his arm back to punch. "Hyaa!" Turles shouted as he threw the punch. To all of the pirates' surprise, Turles flew right through Raditz. "W-What the?" the Saiyan stammered as he landed on the ground behind Raditz, almost losing his balance in the process.

After a few seconds of fazing in and out, the image Turles believed to be Raditz vanished. All of the pirates were caught off guard. "What the hell!?" Turles exclaimed. The dark-skinned man stood in silence for a minute.

Suddenly, Raditz appeared in front of Turles and pounced at him. The Saiyan pirate threw his arms up to block, but was surprised when the image of Raditz passed through him just as easily as he'd passed through the first one.

Turles lowered his block only to hear a familiar laugh. "Looking for me?" the voice of Raditz asked.

A smug look sparked onto Turles's face, "Hiding like the coward you are. Well unfortunately Raditz, you can't hide from a scouter," the pirate leader said. Turles activated his scouter once again and began scanning.

Several fruitless minutes later, the pirate leader's confidence had turned to anger. "Damn it! Show yourself!?" Turles yelled. There was no response. After seemingly endless moments of nothing, Turles felt his blood beginning to boil.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" the dark-skinned Saiyan snapped in rage. "Behind you," the voice of Raditz responded. Turles was caught off guard by the response. He noticed that the voice was indeed coming from behind him.

The black-armored Saiyan turned around only to be met with the back of Raditz's head. Before Turles could even get a word in, he received a hard kick to his stomach. The blow sent the pirate leader flying into a sand dune.

Raditz landed on his feet from the horizontal kick and turned to look in the direction he'd launched Turles in. As he turned, the long-haired warrior noticed Turles's men staring at him with terror in their eyes. He simply smirked in the face of their fear of him and glanced off into the sand dune their leader was currently occupying.

Several seconds later, the sand dune exploded and Turles erupted from the smoke, soaring through the sandy desert at top speed, and charging at Raditz aggressively. As he grew closer, Raditz noticed the look of malice on the Saiyan pirate's face.

When he reached his target, Turles threw several fast punches. However, Raditz managed to dodge every attack with relative ease.

The elite warrior then counterattacked with a barrage of his own punches, pushing the sinister man back. Raditz concluded his assault with a hard kick to the chest, knocking Turles back several feet.

The hatred was obvious on the pirate's face. "How could a weakling like you push _me_ back with a power level of only 25,000!?" Turles yelled in confusion. Raditz chuckled, "You might want to check that scouter again Turles," he suggested.

Hesitant at first, the pirate leader raised a hand to his scouter and began scanning Raditz once again.

As he watched the number rise, Turles's eyes began to widen. When the number finally stopped rising, the spiky-haired Saiyan's expression quickly turned from awe back to anger. In a fit of rage, Turles pulled the scouter off of his ear, threw it onto the ground, and stomped on it, crushing the alien device into bits.

"Impossible," Turles muttered. Raditz smirked, "It's very possible, I can give you a demonstration if you'd like," he offered mockingly. Seemingly aggravated by the remark, Turles lunged at the elite Saiyan.

Raditz intercepted before the pirate could get to him, blocking every attack Turles attempted and countering with his own.

A few minutes into the struggle, Raditz gained the upper hand and punched Turles hard in the chest, knocking him back. The long-haired warrior continued his attack by punching the mirror-image of his brother multiple times in the chest before finishing it with one hard blow to his right shoulder, badly bruising it and knocking him backwards.

At that moment, the remaining five members of Turles's Crusher Corps began to move in to help their leader. Turles noticed this and held his right hand in a halting signal, "Stop! Stay out of this! This is my fight!" the Saiyan pirate commanded, stopping his men in their tracks.

With that taken care of, Turles charged at Raditz once again. He threw a wide punch which Raditz easily dodged. The long-haired Saiyan then countered with an elbow to Turles's face, knocking him into another sand dune.

Raditz began charging energy into his right hand, **"Saturday Crush!" **he shouted as he threw the large ball of energy.

The Saturday Crush flew through the air until it collided with the sand dune, causing a huge explosion and clouding the area with both smoke and sand. Both Raditz, and the Crusher Corps stared at the cloud of dust, eager to see if Turles lived.

Raditz attempted to sense out his energy, and picked up something fairly faint. Meanwhile, the members of Turles's Crusher Corps watched the cloud intently, awaiting their master's appearance.

After two minutes of waiting, the squad of pirates began to grow impatient. The large red warrior clenched his fists and growled, "Screw it! Turles may have ordered us not to interrupt, but we can't just do nothing. Crusher Corps, attack!" he yelled, raising the pirates' morale.

The group began running towards Raditz. The first son of Bardock didn't react whatsoever, he simply continued staring into the dust cloud.

Suddenly, a purple bolt of energy flew out of the smoke and struck the ground in front of the Crusher Corps, causing a miniature explosion. The pirate group stopped and glanced at the smoke. Once it cleared, it revealed Turles standing with an open palm pointed in their direction and an annoyed expression on his face.

"It seems you idiots have trouble following orders. And Amond, am I to assume that this is the last time you'll take control like that?" Turles asked in an angry tone. "Y-Yes Lord Turles," the red man responded obediently.

Turles turned his attention back to Raditz, "Now, time to crush you for your insolence," he said. Raditz smiled, "You can try," he responded smugly.

The Saiyan pirate rushed at Raditz once again. He threw two fast punches but the elite warrior was able to dodge them. Raditz then counterattacked with an elbow to Turles's face, knocking him back.

Turles growled in anger and lunged at Raditz. He attempted to throw another punch, this one stronger and more devastating than any of his previous attacks. "Hrrraa!" the dark-skinned Saiyan grunted as he threw the punch.

_BANG!_

Turles stared in anger at the younger warrior. Raditz had pulled up his left arm to block the strong punch. Before Turles could get a word in, the long-haired man swiftly kneed him in the stomach.

"Ack!" the pirate leader sputtered, coughing up blood in the process. As Raditz retracted his right knee from Turles's ribcage, the spiky-haired man bent over slightly in pain.

Seizing the opportunity, Raditz quickly pulled his right arm back and punched Turles square in the jaw, causing the lawless Saiyan to take several steps back. The way Raditz had punched him, Turles's head was facing away from him and more so in the direction of the now petrified Crusher Corps.

Nobody spoke for about a minute. Raditz noticed that Turles was breathing fairly heavily. The Saiyan pirate eventually stopped breathing so heavily, but began making a low sound that Raditz couldn't quite understand.

The elite warrior could almost swear that the sound was that of laughter, but didn't understand why a defeated would be laughing. Turles stood up from his crouched position and turned to face Raditz.

The dark-skinned man had a sinister smile on his face as he continued what was confirmed to be laughing.

"What's so funny, laughing at the fact that you're finally getting what you deserve after all these years?" Raditz asked. Turles ceased his laughter, the evil smile still present on his face. "No, not at all. You've grown quite strong Raditz, stronger than I'd ever give you credit for," the pirate admitted.

Raditz was puzzled by the semi-compliment Turles was giving him, "Stronger than you anyway," he said smugly. The sinister Saiyan laughed once again, "That's where you're wrong. You see, my dear nephew, while you may have grown fairly strong in your own right, I have a way to make myself twice as strong as you," Turles explained.

Raditz smirked, he was unconvinced by the deceptive Turles. "Well show me then, a challenge would be nice," the elite Saiyan said cockily.

Upon hearing this, Turles's smile grew slightly wider. "Fine then, prepare yourself," he replied. The pirate leader reached down to the small brown bag tied to his tail and undid the small knot that held it shut. He then reached into the small bag and pulled out a small object.

It was a round, light orange, object covered with small nubs. It also had a short stem on top of it, similar to that of a fruit.

Turles pointed the object at Raditz, "This is the fruit of the tree of might, see it as the catalyst of your death," he said threateningly.

Raditz stared at the fruit in silence for several seconds before bursting out laughing. "A fruit!? Your secret weapon is a fruit!?" he exclaimed hysterically. Although the long-haired man was laughing in his face, Turles's smile never faded. "You laugh now Raditz, but trust me when I say you'll be regretting it very shortly," the pirate said sharply.

The first son of Bardock ignored Turles's words and continued laughing. The dark-skinned Saiyan stared at Raditz with mild disgust, _"Alright Raditz, prepare to be surprised,"_ he thought to himself.

Turles then raised the fruit to his mouth, and took a large bite. As he bit into it, the fruit expelled some red juices that ran down the pirate leader's chin. Turles chewed the fruit in his mouth as he lowered the arm holding the rest of it to the side. He continued chewing as he wiped some of the juices off his mouth with his left hand, staring at Raditz the entire time.

Then, the Saiyan pirate swallowed the fruit.

Meanwhile, both Raditz and now Spectre were laughing uncontrollably at the fact that Turles had tried to threaten him with a fruit. Suddenly, they heard a loud yell come from Turles. The two looked up at the dark-skinned man only to see him standing triumphantly with a purple aura sparking around him.

The sinister man held the remains of the orange fruit before him, he then violently crushed it with his right hand before dropping the squishy mess onto the sand below.

As Raditz sensed Turles's power, his smile faded and his face changed from amusement to terror. He took several steps back. "What's wrong Raditz?" Spectre asked, curious of his Saiyan partner's sudden change. The elite warrior looked straight into Turles's onyx eyes, "His power, i-it's huge," Raditz murmured.

Turles walked forward several steps forward, he had a cocky look on his face similar to the one he had on upon encountering Raditz. "Do me a favor, would you Raditz? After I kill you, send my regards to my dear brother Bardock," the spiky-haired pirate said mockingly.

Raditz simply stared at Turles fearfully. Without warning, Turles snap-vanished in front of Raditz and punched him hard in the face, sending the long-haired Saiyan flying. However, rather than let Raditz fall naturally, Turles flew after him and began barraging him with punches, driving him more forward than downward.

The lawless Saiyan smirked just before ending his assault with a hard kick to Raditz's chest, launching him forwards even faster.

Raditz looked back and saw Turles disappear just before hearing the sound of snap-vanishing behind him and feeling something hit him in the head, launching the elite warrior off to the left. Raditz looked back once again and saw Turles with a dark grin on his face.

Raditz flew through the air for several more seconds before he crashed into a large rock and fell face-first into the sand. The first son of Bardock slowly stood up. He felt pain all over his body but tried his best to ignore it. Raditz looked over to Turles and saw that he had a ball of purple energy in his right hand.

Turles snickered slightly as he effortlessly charged more energy into his hand. "Hey Raditz, tell me how this feels," he jeered. **"Calamity Blaster!" **the pirate leader shouted as he fired a large purple energy beam straight at Raditz.

Seeing no other option, Raditz held both his arms up in a blocking position and waited for the attack to hit him.

_BOOM!_

The entire area was masked with smoke from the attack, and sand that had been kicked up by the explosion. Turles stared into the smoke and grinned, "That took you out, pathetic," he said as he turned and began walking away.

"Not quite," a voice from within the smoke stated, causing Turles to turn around. At that moment, the smoke cleared, revealing that Raditz had survived the attack.

The rock behind Raditz had been completely destroyed by the explosion and the elite warrior himself hadn't fared very well either. Raditz's arms were covered with burns and scratches from blocking the attack and his initial confrontation with Turles. His armor had also been damaged. It had scratches and dents from the battle, but the worst was that the right shoulder pad had been completely destroyed in the blast, leaving a red burn on his shoulder.

Turles looked at Raditz intently, "So you are alive, hmm, let's change that," he said threateningly as he took a step towards him.

Turles then charged at Raditz for another attack. He threw a right armed punch which Raditz blocked with his left arm, and followed it up with a quick punch from his left arm that the long-haired Saiyan caught with his right hand. Turles simply floated there with his right arm being blocked by Raditz's left, and his left hand caught in Raditz's right palm.

Turles smiled playfully as he thought of a way to get out of this situation. The dark-skinned pirate continued flying forwards, pushing against Raditz. Due to his already weakened state, Raditz felt himself being pushed backwards, his feet grinding against the sand.

After pushing Raditz back several feet, Turles decided it was time to end this. He lifted his right arm suddenly and punched Raditz in the face, cracking the elite Saiyan's scouter and knocking him back slightly.

Turles followed up the surprise-punch by lunging at Raditz and back-handing him with his right hand, sending him stumbling off to the right.

Raditz managed to regain his balance and got into the best defensive stance he could muster. Turles chuckled at the long-haired Saiyan's pathetic display. "Kneel before my full might," the spiky-haired man commanded. Without warning, Turles stuck his right arm out and blasted a small energy blast at Raditz's left leg.

Raditz winced in pain before involuntarily dropping to his left knee. Turles laughed, "Good," he said. The dark-skinned pirate stared at the defeated man before him and said "You know what, Raditz? I've decided to stop this fight, you're obviously not a worthy opponent." He then turned his back on Raditz. "Maybe try again when you grow out of that weakling curse of yours," Turles mocked as he began walking away.

Raditz stared at the pirate leader's back with rage. "Turles!" the elite warrior shouted as he slowly got up, prompting Turles to glance back at him. Raditz began charging energy into both of his hands.

He stared at Turles hatefully, "You may have been right about me in the past, I was weak, cowardly, and honor-less. But not anymore, the training I received from Nappa, Vegeta, and even my father, has molded me into a true warrior." As Raditz spoke, the two balls of energy in his hands continued to grow.

"I am no longer a crybaby, or a heartless monster, and especially, NOT A WEAKLING!" Raditz shouted. The long-haired Saiyan pointed both of his arms forwards, "HRAAA!" he shouted as he fired the Double Sunday attack at Turles. The beams collided with Turles and exploded, causing the area to be masked in smoke and sand for the fourth time that day.

Raditz breathed heavily as he stared into the smoke, wondering if Turles had survived. He hadn't the strength to sense out the man's power, so he relied on his basic senses.

Just when Raditz began to believe that he had indeed slain Turles, the Saiyan pirate suddenly bursted from the smoke and charged Raditz at a lightning-fast speed. Before Raditz could even blink, Turles had raced over to him and struck him with a devastating punch to his lower-chest.

"Guaah!" Raditz choked, coughing blood over Turles's shoulder and onto the sand below. The punch had been so strong that it pierced the Saiyan warrior's armor and dug slightly into the skin underneath. Turles held the punch for about ten seconds before roughly pulling his fist out of Raditz's chest, causing the elite warrior to groan in pain.

Turles noticed that his knuckles were red with blood. He looked over to Raditz who appeared to be barely able to stand upright. The devious man smiled before lightly tapping the brown and black-armored Saiyan on the head, causing him to topple over.

Turles looked down at the bruised and beaten form of Raditz. "Such a shame, I was actually considering letting you live, but now I'd much rather let you lie here and bleed to death," Turles said mockingly. Raditz gave no response. The sinister pirate smirked, "Well since you're going to die anyways, why don't I let you in on my plan for this world," he offered.

Raditz once again showed no response, but Turles went on anyways. "You remember that fruit I ate, the fruit of the tree of might? Well my men and I have gathered quite a few seeds for said tree of might," the dark-skinned Saiyan explained.

"You see, the tree of might needs an enormous amount of energy to grow. It gets this energy from draining the planet of all the energy it contains, killing everything and turning the world into a wasteland," Turles said in an evilly happy manner. "And with the fruit grown, The Turles Crusher Corps will become the strongest team in the universe, probably even strong enough to destroy Frieza, every Saiyan's dream," he added mockingly.

Turles smiled and looked Raditz dead in the eyes, "And to think, you were the only one capable of stopping us," he jeered.

"Y-You're wrong," Raditz said weakly. "N-Nappa, Vegeta, K-Kakarot, they'll stop you," the long-haired man said as confidently as he could. A slight look of surprise appeared on Turles's face upon the mention of Kakarot, it then reverted back to a dark smile.

"So, my younger nephew Kakarot is on this planet as well. I'll take just as much pleasure in ending his life as I did with yours," Turles promised. "But, considering you put up a surprising fight, I'll send my men out to locate and destroy the strongest fighters on this planet," Turles announced.

With that, Turles walked back over to the Crusher Corps to give them their orders. Raditz fought hard to keep his consciousness, but just before he lost it, he heard Turles say "Amond, plant the seed."

* * *

Gohan slowly opened his eyes as he awoke. As he had been doing for a while now, the young half-Saiyan woke up earlier than he used to before Raditz arrived.

He gave a loud yawn as he stretched his arms. Gohan climbed out of bed and walked over to his window. The son of Goku pulled back the curtains, allowing sunlight to stream into the room. Gohan looked up at the sun, "Thank you for another great day Mr. Sun," he said innocently.

After brushing his teeth and washing his face, Gohan ran over to his parents' room. He turned the knob and peeked in to see them both sleeping soundly. A devious smile formed on the young boy's face as he thought of how to wake his parents up.

Gohan ran into the room and pounced on his father, shouting "Good morning!" as he did so. Both Chi chi and Goku groggily woke up from the toddler's surprise entrance.

"Good morning Gohan," Goku said in a sleepy tone. "Good morning sweetie," Chi chi followed.

Suddenly, Goku's smile changed to a look of surprise. The tailless Saiyan picked up Gohan and placed him next to his mother before quickly jumping out of bed and running towards the window.

"Dad?" Gohan said in confusion. "Goku, what's wrong," Chi chi asked in a concerned tone. The pure-hearted man looked over to his wife and son, "I sense a terrible energy," he replied.

"It's huge, and awful," Goku went on. Gohan and Chi chi sat in silence, listening intently. "I sense something else too, a power level close to the strong one, it's dropping fast," the spiky-haired man said, his voice growing in intensity.

"Wait, is that… Raditz?" Goku stated in surprise as he stared longingly out the window. Both Gohan and Chi chi gasped as they heard the mention of Raditz.

There was a brief moment of silence. Goku then rushed over to the dresser, pulled it open, and grabbed out his orange gi. "What are you going to do, Goku?" Chi chi inquired. The Earth-raised warrior glanced at his wife, "I have to make sure Raditz is okay," he responded.

Gohan stood up on the bed and clenched his fists, "I'm coming too," he said with determination. Chi chi looked at her son with a shocked expression, "Gohan!" she argued.

The young boy looked back at his mother. "But Mom, Uncle Raditz is training me to defend myself. He's also family, and family always sticks together," Gohan said. Chi chi couldn't help but consider Gohan's request, the boy's words were noble.

By this time, Goku had finished changing into his gi. The spiky-haired fighter walked up to his son and put a hand on his shoulder. "Gohan, I know you care about Raditz, but we don't know how strong this thing that defeated him is. As much as I'd love for you to get into your first real battle, I could never live with myself if something happened to you," Goku explained.

Gohan sighed, "Okay dad, I understand," he said sadly. Seeing the disappointment on his son's face, Goku began ruffling Gohan's hair in a similar fashion to how Raditz normally would.

"Cheer up son, don't forget, with me off helping Raditz, you're the only one here to protect you mom. You'll be sure to keep her safe for me, right?" the gi-clad warrior queried. Gohan looked up at his father and smiled, "Yeah!" he answered cheerfully.

With that, Goku walked towards the window. "Goku, be safe," Chi chi cautioned. The tailless Saiyan looked back at his wife, "I will be, I promise," he declared.

Just when Goku was about to exit the house, Gohan called his name. The defender of Earth turned to see his son running at him. He picked Gohan up and looked into his innocent eyes. "Please bring Uncle Raditz back safe," the toddler pleaded. Goku smiled, "I promise he'll be okay Gohan," he said as he embraced his son in a hug.

After concluding his goodbyes to Gohan and Chi chi, Goku leapt from the window and flew into the air.

"_Raditz's energy is depleting fast, I need to get there now!" _Goku thought to himself urgently. _"I'll have to make a quick stop at Korin's first, just to be safe," _the second son of Bardock pondered as he took off in the direction of Korin tower.

* * *

"Alright Vegeta, show me what you can do!" Yamcha shouted eagerly as the Saiyan prince flew at him.

The two of them had been honing their abilities for weeks and sparring against each other constantly. Despite his Earthling compassion, Vegeta was beginning to grow quite happy with Yamcha as a training partner.

The two warriors did most of their sparring in a large metal machine that Bulma called the gravity chamber. Though the gravity machine itself still wasn't complete, the teal-haired scientist suggested that Yamcha and Vegeta do their sparring in the resilient metal chamber.

Vegeta rushed at Yamcha and attacked him with a barrage of punches. The former bandit managed to block the majority of the attacks, but was unable to guard against one hard blow to the face, sending Yamcha flying backwards.

After shaking off the dazed state he had gained from being hit hard in the face, Yamcha performed a backflip and landed his feet against the far wall. The long-haired fighter balanced on the wall for a few seconds before propelling himself off of it and preparing a devastating kick for Vegeta.

As he flew towards the Saiyan prince, Yamcha noticed how still Vegeta was. He wasn't reacting to the incoming attack, preparing a counterattack, or even blinking.

The realization hit Yamcha just as hard as the punch had, _"An Afterimage!" _the long-haired fighter thought in panic as he flew towards the mirage. Yamcha went through with the kick, and just as he'd expected, he flew right through it.

Yamcha managed to break off the kick and land on the ground gracefully. He quickly got into a defensive stance, paying no mind to the image behind him as it disappeared. Yamcha stood in silence, focusing his energy and sensing out Vegeta. About thirty seconds later, the former bandit flinched and threw his right arm up to block mere moments before Vegeta appeared to throw the punch.

Yamcha threw a fast punch at Vegeta's face with his left arm, knocking the flame-haired warrior away. Vegeta managed to regain his footing and glanced at Yamcha with a smile on his face, "Impressive maneuver, it looks like I'm not the only one improving," he said in an egotistic, yet sincere tone.

Yamcha smirked in response, "I have to admit, you caught me off guard with that Afterimage," he replied. Vegeta then dropped into his fighting stance, "The battle's not over yet," he noted. The long-haired martial artist chuckled as he got into his own defensive stance, "The battle's never over with you Saiyans," he commented.

The two warriors stared at each other for a few seconds before rushing at each other. When they were about halfway from meeting, Yamcha placed one foot on the ground for a second and pushed against it, propelling him forwards slightly faster.

"**Wolf Fang Fist!" **Yamcha shouted as he flew through the air at an even faster pace. Vegeta attempted to throw the first punch, but was cut off by the barrage of lightning-fast punches from Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist attack.

Yamcha had pushed Vegeta back several feet with the assault when he suddenly stopped and vanished before the prince's eyes. From the many times the Wolf Fang Fist had been performed on him, Vegeta knew that the attack was a barrage of punches followed by a powerful strike that knocks the opponent away. The former bandit had delivered on the barrage of punches, but had yet to hit with the powerful strike.

The prince of all Saiyans focused his energy and began sensing out Yamcha's ki just as he'd taught him to do. Several seconds later, Vegeta found Yamcha's energy and quickly spun around to block what would have been a surprise attack from behind.

Seeing that the final strike of his Wolf Fang Fist had failed, Yamcha tried to recover with a fast right-handed punch to Vegeta's face. However, the elite warrior's reflexes were fast as he caught the punch with his left hand. Vegeta smirked before grabbing Yamcha's forearm with his right hand and whipping the former bandit behind him.

Yamcha flew through the air before hitting the ground and rolling until he landed in a kneeling position.

The long-haired martial artist looked at Vegeta and saw him with his arm outstretched and his open palm pointing towards him. Yamcha also sensed that Vegeta was charging energy into his hand.

Vegeta smiled and looked Yamcha right in the eyes, "I'd say that this is a perfect opportunity to test out my new technique," he said. Yamcha gasped when he heard this, Vegeta had been developing a new energy attack for several days now, in terms of what it was, he was unsure.

Yamcha noticed a small blue ball of energy forming in Vegeta's open palm, this was strange to him as all the energy attacks the Saiyan had done previously had been purple. Vegeta looked to the energy ball in his hand and grinned, "Try this one! **Big Bang Attack!" **he shouted as he fired the blue ball of energy.

Yamcha saw the energy ball flying at him, it appeared to be slightly larger than a large ki blast, but he sensed that it held much more energy than any ordinary ki blast.

Despite the disparity of the situation, Yamcha smirked. _"You're not the only one with a new technique," _he thought to himself deviously. Yamcha placed his right hand on the handle of his sword and began charging energy. Vegeta was so consumed by the ferocity of his attack, he didn't even notice how high Yamcha's energy was becoming.

As the attack grew ever closer, Yamcha finished charging his energy. "Alright, I'm ready," he said to himself. The Big Bang Attack was flying at Yamcha at an intense speed, right when it was about to collide with him, the scar-faced man performed his new technique.

"**Blade Impact!" **Yamcha shouted as he pulled out his sword and slashed the edge of the energy ball, causing it to explode in a brilliant flash of white.

Vegeta had to cover his eyes from the intense brightness caused by his attack. After the light had faded, the Saiyan prince uncovered his eyes. He wondered whether he had gone too far with that attack and accidentally killed Yamcha.

Just when Vegeta started writing Yamcha off as dead, he noticed something, a figure glowing white in the smoke where the former bandit had been standing. Vegeta ran over to investigate the strange glowing figure. As he ran, the smoke began to quickly clear due to the chamber's automated filtration system. Once the smoke cleared, Vegeta was shocked to see Yamcha standing there with his sword at his side and a glowing white aura around him.

The ground around Yamcha was greatly damaged, whereas Yamcha himself appeared to be completely unscathed.

Vegeta walked up to Yamcha with a dumbfounded look on his face, "I'm so…" he began slowly. "Confused," the former bandit finished with a smile. Yamcha got out of his fighting stance and placed his sword back into its sheath, as he did this, the white aura slowly faded away.

"What was that technique?" Vegeta asked, still in awe from what he had just witnessed. Yamcha chuckled, "Just a little trick I've been working on," he replied. The Saiyan warrior grunted, "Care to explain said trick?" he queried.

The scar-faced man nodded slightly, "Sure, so it works like this. I charge a large amount of energy into my body, I place a hand on my sword so I can prepare to strike, then, when the attack is close enough, I slash it with my sword and release the built up energy into my body. This causes the attack to explode, getting it out of the way, and creating a barrier of energy around my body so that I'm not hurt," he explained.

Vegeta listened with intrigue to the attack's explanation, "That's actually fairly brilliant, for an Earthling," he jeered.

Yamcha smirked, "Your attack wasn't too bad either, your majesty," Yamcha replied mockingly. Vegeta groaned slightly after hearing this, "It was alright for a first attempt, but I expected it to be much more powerful," he admitted. The former bandit looked at Vegeta with a semi-serious look on his face, "Just keep working on it, I'm sure it'll be the size of the moon in no time," he said jokingly.

Vegeta chuckled, "I suppose you're right," he responded. The Saiyan prince then cheered up slightly, "I'd say it was time for a lunch break, wouldn't you agree?" he inquired. To Vegeta's surprise, there was no answer from Yamcha.

The elite warrior turned to face Yamcha only to see him standing still with a blank look on his face. "What's the matt-" Vegeta began before cutting himself off. The Saiyan prince had suddenly sensed a massive power.

Yamcha turned to Vegeta, "You sense it too?" he asked. Vegeta simply nodded in response.

"There are about five of them if my energy sensing ability is accurate," The Prince of all Saiyans reported. Yamcha continued sensing before he spoke again, "Do you sense that other power too, the one dropping?" he queried. Vegeta nodded again, "Yes, I believe it to be Raditz," he said. "You mean Goku's brother?" the professional baseball player asked.

Vegeta nodded a third time, "We need to go help him," he declared. Yamcha clenched his fists and nodded, "Right!" he replied.

The two ran into the lab where Bulma was, and found her working on a prototype of the gravity machine. "Bulma! I need my scouter!" Vegeta demanded as they neared the heiress of Capsule Corp.

"What? Why?" Bulma asked skeptically. "Just give it to me! There's no time to talk, Raditz's life is in danger!" The flame-haired man yelled. Seeing that the Saiyan prince was in no mood to explain himself, Bulma picked up the red scouter and tossed it to him.

Vegeta caught the scouter and quickly put it on. He then ran outside and took off into the air, Yamcha trailing behind him.

As they flew, Vegeta activated his scouter. "Royal, scan for the highest power level within a five mile radius and track its location!" Vegeta ordered. "Prince Vegeta?" the AI questioned, confused to hear his partner's voice again. "Just do it!" Vegeta shouted. "Yes sir, right away sir," Royal replied as he began following his previous order.

Vegeta stared ahead and increased his speed slightly, _"I refuse to let another Saiyan die, especially not a member of MY squad. Hang on Raditz, we're coming."_

* * *

It was a regular day at the household of Tien Shinhan. Tien and Chiaotzu were meditating, trying to train their minds, Krillin was far off in the hills testing his new technique, and Nappa was doing pushups to increase his strength.

"49,997, 49,998, 49,999, 50,000!" Nappa yelled triumphantly as he finished his set of fifty thousand pushups.

The former general got up from his pushup position and began stretching his arms. Suddenly, Nappa's expression changed from satisfaction to confusion as he stared off into the sky. "What the? I'm sensing several strong energies. One of them is massive, and yet… familiar," the elite Saiyan said to himself.

Nappa simply stood there, trying to figure out who this familiar presence could be. He didn't move, speak, or even blink. He just stood there, deep in thought.

Meanwhile, Krillin was slightly far away from everyone, practicing his new technique. "Alright, I've been charging energy for a while now, time to test this thing out," Krillin said confidently.

The former Orin monk got into position, closed his eyes, and raised his right arm into the air. After focusing his energy for a few seconds, a fairly large yellow ball of energy appeared above his open palm and floated there.

Krillin continued focusing, mentally molding the ball of energy into the shape he wanted. Eventually, the ball had flattened itself into a wide disc shape. Krillin then began to slowly rotate the hand that the disc was floating above, causing it to slowly spin. The short martial artist continued rotating his hand faster and faster, causing the disc's spinning speed to gradually increase.

Krillin stopped rotating his hand when he recognized that the disc was spinning fast enough to where it didn't need to be pushed anymore. He then opened his eyes to pick a target.

"That large boulder will do," he said, looking towards a tall sturdy rock about ten meters in front of him.

"_It's now or never," _the short man thought to himself as he arched his arm backwards. **"Destructo Disc!" **Krillin shouted as he threw the yellow energy disc. The attack flew through the air quickly, aimed right at the large boulder.

The Destructo Disc collided with the large rock and began slicing through it. Right when the attack had cut about halfway through the boulder, it suddenly popped out of the rock and flew off to the right.

Krillin stared at the disc in fear as it flew off towards the others. He glanced ahead and saw that the Destructo Disc had set a course on a completely unmoving Nappa!

The bald man fired a barrage of small energy blasts at the deadly attack, all of which hit the ground around it. "Damn it! I don't have the energy to destroy that thing," he exclaimed angrily.

Krillin took off towards the large Saiyan to warn him. "NAPPA! LOOK OUT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. However, Nappa hadn't reacted at all to Krillin's urgent warning, it was as if he were under some sort of trance.

After hearing Krillin's yelling, both Tien and Chiaotzu opened their eyes to see what the situation was.

As soon as Tien saw the Destructo Disc flying towards Nappa and the fact that he wasn't moving, he quickly stood up and began flying towards the elite Saiyan. Tien was extremely curious as to why Nappa was so still, but he didn't let that hamper his speed as he raced towards the former general.

Seeing no other option for getting Nappa out of the way, Tien decided to tackle the Saiyan warrior to the ground when he was close enough. The two bald men hit the ground mere moments before the Destructo Disc passed overhead.

As soon as his attack passed over Tien and Nappa, Krillin cupped his hands together and fired a large burst of energy that completely enveloped and destroyed the Destructo Disc in a bright explosion.

Tien took a deep sigh of relief. Nappa had a surprised look on his face, "What's going on?" he asked in confusion.

"Krillin fired an attack that I just saved you from," the bald triclops replied bluntly. Nappa appeared surprised by the answer, "Oh, well thanks," he said. Tien chuckled, "No problem," he responded.

At that moment, Krillin landed next to the two warriors. "Hey Nappa, I'm really sorry that I almost hit you with that attack, I'm still working on it," he explained apologetically. Nappa shook his head slightly, "That's alright, I was kind of out of it," he replied.

"Speaking of that, why weren't you moving at all?" Krillin asked curiously. Nappa looked into the sky, "I sensed a massive power, but it felt familiar. I was trying to figure who it could possibly be, I guess I just froze up," he answered.

There was a brief moment of silence. "I sense it too, there are five of them, one of them is extremely powerful," Tien reported, breaking the silence. "Wait, there's one more power there, it's fading," the three-eyed warrior said. Tien then looked to Nappa, "If my senses are correct, then I believe this dying power to be your long-haired comrade," he said grimly.

"Raditz!" Nappa said in surprise. He rose to his feet, "We have to go help him," the bald Saiyan stated. Krillin stepped forward, "I'm with you, we can't let him die," he added with a smile. Tien nodded, "I'll come too, the life of an ally is worth fighting for, no matter the cost," he said seriously.

Nappa smiled, "Thanks guys, now let's get moving," he said as he prepared to take off. Krillin raised a hand, "Wait, don't you want to grab Ghost before we go?" he asked. Nappa briefly glanced back at the house where he'd left his scouter before shaking his head, "There's no time, we have to get there before Raditz dies," he declared.

After hurriedly informing Chiaotzu where they were going, the three bald warriors took off in the direction of Raditz, hoping they wouldn't be too late to save him.

* * *

"Come at me with everything you've got!" Piccolo shouted to his copy. The mirror-image rushed at Piccolo and attempted to attack him with several punches. The green man dodged the first punch, blocked the second, and countered with his own punch to the copy's face, knocking it back.

Since the Saiyans and Earthlings began their training, Piccolo had been focusing on his own training. He continued to perfect the Special Beam Cannon, raise his overall strength, and even check up on Goku and the Saiyans' power increases via his adept ki-sensing ability.

Piccolo placed two fingers on his forehead, beginning to charge the Special Beam Cannon. Seeing this, the copy rushed in to stop the original's efforts. The clone attacked Piccolo with a barrage of punches.

The green-skinned warrior dodged every attack and responded with a punch to the copy's gut with his left arm. Piccolo then stretched out his left arm, pushing the clone across the room until it crashed into the back wall.

Once he'd retracted his arm, Piccolo his two fingers off of his forehead and pointed them at the copy. **"Special Beam Cannon!" **he shouted as he fired the attack. The beam was a glowing orange color and it had a spiral shape running around it to simulate a drill.

The beam flew through the air at such an intense speed, the clone could barely react before it pierced his chest.

As soon as the Special Beam Cannon faded, the copy fell forwards, the hole in its chest spilling purple blood. After a few seconds, it stood up with a smile on its face, the hole closed up and healed.

"That was a good test, I'd say we're done for the day," Piccolo said as he began walking towards his cape and turban. The clone nodded before snap-vanishing next to Piccolo and phasing back into him.

Piccolo suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, a look of surprise on his face. "What is that power? It's huge!" he said to himself in awe. After regaining his composure slightly, he began sensing the area of the enormous power. "It seems that there are five of them, invaders probably. Wait, who's that? One of the Saiyans, and he's… dying!?" Piccolo exclaimed with surprise.

"Any opponent who could take on one of the Saiyans is definitely out of my league," he admitted.

The green man then sensed something else, "Hmm? It seems that the other two Saiyans and some of Goku's friends are moving towards this immense power, probably to save that dying Saiyan," he guessed.

After putting on his cape and turban, Piccolo sat down on a smooth rock and began meditating. _"I stand no chance against such opponents as it is, but with time I'll be able to kill them all, including Goku."_

* * *

[A/N] And that was the twelfth chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. I really hope you guys enjoyed this one because I put a lot of time in it to make sure that you guys would like it.

Like I said at the beginning, I did everything in my power to incorporate some of the suggestions you guys gave me last chapter so please tell me how you think I did in a review. Also, for those of you wondering about the "uncle" thing with Turles. Don't worry, it'll all be explained next chapter. ;)

Without further ado, let's get on to the review responses!

Review (Ch. 11): This story is amazing, way better written than my story will ever become. Hopefully next chapter you break the 100K word count. Anyways, onto the QOTC. Your writing style is nearly perfect though there is one minor flaw within it, you have different people speak as soon as another person is done speaking. Here's an example:

''Gohan, trainings over,'' Goku said. ''Okay dad,'' Gohan replied. ''Goku, Gohan! Come get dinner!'' Chi Chi shouted.

Do you see it, it makes it harder to understand what's going on when there are multiple dialogue scenes from a variety of characters in one chunk or paragraph I should say. That's all, other than that your writing style is perfect. I have no qualms with it the way it is. Keep up the good work and I am estatic to see the next Chapter. I wonder how things will play out. Anyways, this is SinisterofRage signing out. Deuces.

-SinisterofRAGE

Response: Hey, that's my line! XD Just kidding. So I'm glad you like the story so much, but I feel that you undermine your own work too much. Your story is doing much better than mine so that has to mean something. Also I completely changed my writing style because of your suggestion so let me know what you thought of it. Have an awesome day! :)

Review (Ch. 11): Thank god, if there is one. I know Saiyans are pirates, but that last part scared my rational side out of my body. Anyway, I'd have to agree with Sinister of Rage's opinion on your writing. Other than that, it just needs some edges and maybe some dialogue spaces. Looking forward to see how everyone manages Turles. Wished I saw Vegeta, though. I think I can imagine him and Bulma actually bonding when he asks her how's life with her family like, she says it's good in an eccentric way and sympathizes him, he talks about his old man, and blah, emotional bonding, blah. You know what I mean, right? Just because they aren't going to end up in the same bed together doesn't mean they should act all "I'm better than you" to each other over and over again. XD.

-Mike

Response: I'm curious about something, what scared you about chapter 11's ending? I'm sorry if it's obvious but I'm confused on that. Anyways, like I said to Sinister, I changed up my writing style so I'd be happy to hear your opinion on that. In terms of Bulma, I was thinking something similar to what you said. It makes sense that they could be friends regardless of the fact that they won't get romantically involved. I also hope that you liked the Vegeta/Yamcha spar cause that was REALLY fun to write. That's all I have to say, have a great day. (That rhymed accidentally) :)

Review (Ch. 11): Well Turles has showed up isn't that convenient for Frieza. If he shows up in time that is but a very convenient situation. The chapter came along well but while we have seen Raditz and Nappa's training your training with Vegeta seems rushed I understand him learning everything quickly but there seems to be a giant lack of bonding between Yamcha and Vegeta as opposed to the others getting to know their training partners.

Now to answer your question the only thing I think your missing in your writing is internal conflict within the characters, disagreements etc. It a little too rosy if you know what I mean. Raditz was a warrior struggling to prove he was an elite and could measure up to the type of man his father was. Nappa the Saiyan general and surrogate father to prince Vegeta coming to terms with this new world.  
Prince Vegeta though not the Frieza 2.0 he was in cannon would still be having his own pride based issues. I just feel there should be more disagreements trust issues etc. like Goku and his quarrels with belonging to the Saiyan race and whether he really is an earthling etc.

Now how the Saiyans are training, Gohan's training, the fact all the earthlings are keeping up with their own training possibly catching up with the saiyans in the future along with the characterizations of the humans is brilliant it feels like they are important to the series and have the potential to remain that way. I brought up the point about internal struggles before and I believe you did a great job with Yamcha getting over his issues of not using his sword from when he was in his bandit days really well so nice job.

Great chapter mate!

-Simgr101

Response: I really appreciate how honest you were with me. I looked at your review and put a lot of thought into it. I also tried to characterize Vegeta a bit more in this chapter (which I hope was noticeable.) In terms of Raditz's relationship with his family, there's a very critical moment in this saga that helps show that Raditz isn't completely attached to him. That's all I'll say for now, have a good one mate! ;)

Review (Ch. 11): Besides the scene where Raditz gives his family a history lesson, I consider this a filler chapter; so I really don't have much to say. But at least my interest in the story hasn't dumbed down one bit!

1\. I really like how you gave more personality and detail to the Saiyan society; separating the cities of Planet Vegeta by status and power level is something I believe King Vegeta would really do.

...Unless, that's canon. I still haven't read the manga with Goku's mother, and it seems you have. Is that where you're getting this info or did you come up with it yourself?

2\. I know their time among Earthlings is starting to change the Saiyan trio for the better, but I feel like they're starting to lose their own personalities; Nappa especially. I haven't seen Nappa be a brick-headed brute in awhile.

3\. Speaking of personalities, I feel like a lot of characters are starting to lose them. Maybe the more you're focusing on some characters, the less definition you're giving to others. In the future, I'd personally like to see everyone have an equal distribution of personality.

4\. Not really what I expected to happen when I requested more family squabbles, but I suppose Turles had to come in sometime! Why else would he have even been mentioned in the story? Unless he's another one of your favorite characters. I could see why; he's so... (how should I describe him?)...for now, let's go with "flavorably brutal".

5\. I hope Raditz talks more about Bardock in the future (Bardock is one of my favorites). That way, Goku and Gohan (and maybe even Chi Chi) can learn more about and develop a familial connection with their long lost relative.

That's all for now. 'Til the next chapter, I'll be watching! Always watching...

-SaiyanEpicness

Response: As usual you've given an amazing review. So let's get to a few of your points. First off, that separating cities by power level thing is my own concept, it didn't come from Dragon Ball minus and I haven't actually read it.

As I told Simgr, I'm trying to re-characterize the characters as we progress. But I'm certainly trying to improve on them. I hope you liked the whole Destructo Disc thing I did with Krillin, it was fun to write. Also in terms of family squabbles, (like I said to Simgr once again) there's a very critical moment in the Turles saga that I think will satisfy you in this regard. Anyways, that's all I have to say, have an amazing day! :)

Review (Ch. 10): First fic that I've seen mentioning Oozaru training. Nicely done. Goku would be understandably worried due to his experience with the transformation but Raditz handled it well. Favorite fight scene? Raditz vs Cui.

(Ch. 11): Nice to see more of Krillin and Nappa not just the lead characters. Great intro for Turles. QOC-You put in a great deal of detail into the Saiyan way of life in your story.  
Watch when similar descriptions are used close together. Raditz's long hair is mentioned quite frequently as a descriptive in this chapter.

-Daughterofrisingson

Response: Nice to hear from you again Daughterofrisingson! I'm glad you enjoyed the Oozaru training and I'll try to make it more in depth in the future. Now in terms of descriptions, I did my absolute best in this chapter to not only vary the descriptions as much as I could, but to use less of them overall.

You might notice that I use the character's name more often which I think flows a lot better. Then again, I'll let you tell me what you think about it. Anyways, have an amazing day! :)

* * *

And that's it for the review responses. Now for the QotC (Question of the Chapter.) So for today's question, I thought I'd ask another favorite question because I obviously haven't done enough of those. So my question for you today is: As of chapter 12, which character in my story is your favorite? I'm not asking what your favorite DBZ character is, I'm asking which of the DBZ characters in MY story you like the most.

Anyways guys, that's about it. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter because I put my heart and soul into this one. I feel the same way about this chapter that I did about chapter 4 (which was one of my most popular and favorite to write chapters) so I hope it's not just me that feels this way.

And as usual a review would be greatly appreciated and if you aren't already, maybe you could follow the story. Followers are informed of when exactly chapters will be released and will occasionally receive insider info about the story via PM. But enough with the self-promotion, I hope you guys have a great day and this is SilverSaiyan44 signing out. See you in chapter 13!


	13. Chapter 13 The Root of Evil

[A/N] Hey guys SilverSaiyan44 here back with the thirteenth chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. I'm really sorry for the month-long hiatus I took from this story, but it's back! Also, I'd just like to apologize in advance if you find this chapter rushed or sloppily written at all. I did my best to get it to you as soon as I could while still making it up to my usual quality.

Anyways, the response to the last chapter was great as usual and I'm definitely going to be sticking with this new writing style. So I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 13 The Root of Evil**

"I have to hurry, Raditz could die at any second!" Goku said to himself as he soared through the sky. The pure-hearted Saiyan had been flying towards Korin Tower for over ten minutes. As he flew, both Goku's eagerness to arrive at his destination, and his fear for his brother's life, began to grow.

About two minutes later, the gi-clad warrior saw the legendary tower fast approaching. A smile lit Goku's face, "There it is! Korin Tower!" he yelled excitedly.

Goku sped on towards the tall tower and began flying upwards. _"I remember climbing this tower for the first time as a kid. It was really hard back then," _the spiky-haired man thought to himself, chuckling at the memory seconds later.

A mere thirty seconds later, Goku had flown to the top of Korin tower. He leaped over the railing that blocked the tower's edge and looked around for a few seconds. "It looks about the same as I remember it," Goku said as he glanced at his surroundings.

"Who's there?" a low voice asked suddenly. Goku glanced in the direction of the voice and saw a familiar face. A smile sparked onto the Saiyan's face. "Yajirobe! Long time no see," Goku said with a grin.

Yajirobe was a pudgy man with long shoulder-length jet black hair, and beady black eyes. He wore a sleeveless, knee-length, light brown yukata with vertical black stripes running down it. He also had on a black belt, black wrist and ankle bands, yellow sandals, and a large katana sheathe strapped to his left hip. Goku had known Yajirobe since he was a child.

"Oh, sup Goku," Yajirobe greeted casually. "What brings you here?" the obese man inquired.

Upon hearing the question, Goku's smile quickly changed to a serious face. "Right, I almost forgot. I need some senzu beans, it's urgent. Would Korin mind if I took some?" the savior of Earth asked.

Before Yajirobe had a chance to answer, a voice stated "Why don't you ask me yourself, Goku?" Goku turned in the voice's direction and saw Korin standing several feet behind him.

The spiky-haired man smiled before bowing respectfully. "It's good to see you again, Master Korin," Goku greeted. Korin nodded, "Likewise, my old friend," he responded.

Korin was a short, furry, white being known as a cat. He had whiskers on his old face, a pink nose, two pointed pink ears, and a fluffy white tail. He held a wooden cane that was several inches taller than he was. The cat had claimed to live over 800 years and had trained both Goku and his master, Roshi.

Goku got out of the bow quickly, the eagerness showing on his face. "So Master, I'm not sure if you heard what I was saying to Yajirobe, but I need some senzu beans. I wish I had time to explain, but I'm kind of in a hurry," Goku explained.

Korin held a paw up, signaling for Goku to stop talking. "I know everything Goku," Korin said. He then reached behind him and pulled out a small brown bag. "Here," the small cat stated as he tossed the bag to the Saiyan. "You'd better get going, your brother needs you," Korin noted with a smirk. Both Yajirobe and Goku were taken aback by the statement.

"But… how did you?" Goku began saying before being cut off by Korin. "Never forget, Goku, your mind is an open book to me," Korin said, tapping his head to clarify his point.

Goku nodded his head in understanding before grinning. "Thanks!" he said joyfully. The gi-clad martial artist then ran over to the edge of the tower. He turned back to glance at Korin and Yajirobe. "Well, I'll see you guys later," Goku stated with a peace sign just before leaping from the tower and taking off into the sky.

Yajirobe grunted, "So are you going to tell me about what Goku was thinking about?" he asked. The white cat chuckled, "Sure, I've got nothing better to do," he answered.

Goku soared through the air with new determination as he clutched the bag of magical beans in his palm. _"Stay alive brother, I'm on my way."_

* * *

Vegeta and Yamcha flew as fast as they could towards Raditz's location. Yamcha felt himself falling behind the Saiyan prince as his speed seemed to be increasing. Noticing this, Vegeta turned back and yelled "Keep up! We have no time to lose!"

Yamcha nodded and did his best to speed up. Several minutes later, the former bandit flinched and stared ahead. "I sense a powerful energy flying this way!" he reported. Vegeta went silent for several seconds before scowling, "Prepare to meet the enemy," he said.

It didn't take too long for their adversary to arrive. Within seconds of the duo sensing him, a large red man in white and brown armor appeared in the distance. He rushed towards the two warriors and prepared to attack.

Yamcha intercepted the alien, blocking his incoming punch with one of his own. The man then broke off the attack and lunged at the long-haired martial artist. Yamcha snap-vanished to dodge the attack and reappeared above the red brute. He then gave his attacker a hard kick to the back, launching him downwards.

The red alien smashed into the ground hard. However, the two fighters heard a roar of anger coming from the alien's landing point, confirming that he wasn't done yet.

Yamcha glanced at Vegeta. "You go on ahead, I'll hold this bastard off," the scar-faced man stated confidently. The Saiyan warrior looked at Yamcha skeptically, "Are you sure you can handle this opponent?" he asked. The former bandit nodded quickly, "I'll be fine, just go. Raditz needs you," he replied.

Vegeta thought for a few seconds before nodding his head. "Good luck then," he stated just before taking off in the direction of his dying comrade.

As soon as the Saiyan prince had left, Yamcha descended to face the red alien. He landed on a large rock just above where the man had crashed. The alien stared up at Yamcha with pure rage.

Yamcha's expression remained calm as he looked into his enemy's hateful eyes. "Before I take care of you, tell me who you are and what you want on this planet," the former bandit requested.

The large man's look of hate quickly changed to an evil smile. He floated up so that he and Yamcha were at eye level before he began speaking. "I am Amond, second in command of the Turles Crusher Corps. And we're here to destroy this rock by growing the tree of might. Then, we'll become the strongest force in the universe!" Amond explained with a triumphant laugh.

Yamcha listened to the alien's words with intrigue. "Well, I don't know what this tree of might is, but those plans end today, you red freak!" the scar-faced fighter stated angrily as he got into his fighting stance.

Amond chuckled, "We'll see about that, human scum," he replied as he began charging his energy.

Yamcha rushed at Amond, preparing to attack. He began with a barrage of punches, but the red alien managed to block every attack. Seeing how ineffective his initial assault was, the former bandit switched it up and attacked Amond with a lightning-fast kick to the stomach. This caught the Crusher Corps member off guard and caused him to stagger backwards.

Yamcha seized the opportunity and attacked the red warrior while he was stunned. **"Wolf Fang Fist!" **the long-haired man shouted as he attacked Amond with the barrage of strikes that began his Wolf Fang Fist technique.

The red alien winced in pain as he was assaulted by the barrage of attacks. About thirty seconds into the onslaught, Yamcha performed a move unfamiliar to the Wolf Fang Fist and kicked Amond hard in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

Yamcha smirked just before snap-vanishing away. As Amond flew through the air, he wondered where his long-haired opponent had disappeared to. Suddenly, the crimson warrior heard the sound of something appearing behind him, he then felt something hit him hard in the back of his neck. Amond was launched downwards, crashing into the ground with a _CRACK!_

Yamcha chuckled to himself, "That looked like it hurt," he quipped. After about a minute of silence, a bloodcurdling yell shook the area. Amond leaped at Yamcha with a look of hate on his face. He attempted a hard punch on the long-haired martial artist, but Yamcha managed to dodge it.

The red alien then lunged at Yamcha and kneed him hard in the stomach, causing the former bandit to grunt in pain. Amond followed the surprise attack up with a lightning-fast punch to the face, sending Yamcha flying backwards.

As he flew backwards, Yamcha charged energy into both of his hands and fired a flurry of ki blasts at the burly warrior.

Amond smirked as the energy blasts flew at him. He held both his arms at his side and began spinning. He quickly picked up speed until he was spinning so fast, he appeared as a blur.

To Yamcha's shock, every single ki blast he had fired was deflected back as soon as it hit Amond. The scar-faced man did a backflip to regain his balance before dodging the majority of the energy blasts and deflecting several off to the side.

Amond began to steadily spin slower, eventually coming to a halt with a devilish smile on his face.

Yamcha stared at his red-skinned opponent angrily. "Alright, so that's how we're gonna play it," he said to himself. The former bandit began charging energy. He positioned his right arm in front of him in a way where his palm was facing upwards, he continued by gripping his lower arm with his left hand and closing his eyes.

Amond watched Yamcha with interest. _"I wonder what he's doing," _the second in command of Turles Crusher Corps thought to himself. He then shrugged after a few seconds of watching. "Enough playing around pretty boy, time to die!" Amond yelled as he began flying towards Yamcha.

As Amond grew closer and closer, a yellow ball of energy began to form over Yamcha's open palm. Once the energy ball grew to a certain size, Yamcha released his grip on his right arm and held it behind him. "Take this! **Spirit Ball!" **the scar-faced fighter shouted as he threw the yellow ball of energy.

The red alien smiled as he swiped at the Spirit Ball attack with his left arm, knocking it away.

The second the attack flew off to Amond's left, Yamcha thrust his right arm to his left, pointing the first two fingers on his hand as he did so.

Wondering what the long-haired idiot was doing, Amond continued charging forwards. Suddenly, he felt something smack him on the left side of his face. He turned to see what it was and saw the yellow ball of energy he'd deflected!

The confused mercenary then glanced back at Yamcha and saw him with a devious smirk.

The former bandit began swinging his arm left, right, up, and downwards; causing the Spirit Ball to fly around and continuously smack the now angry Amond. After torturing the red-skinned alien for about a minute, Yamcha pointed his two fingers up to the sky; causing the Spirit Ball to fly upwards and smack Amond's chin before stopping several meters above him.

Yamcha whistled, causing the mercenary to look at him angrily. The long-haired martial artist nodded his head upwards, gesturing for the alien to look up. Amond's look of rage changed to confusion as he glanced upwards at the yellow ball of energy. Yamcha grinned deviously and spiked his right arm down, causing the Spirit Ball to plummet.

A look of fear struck Amond's face as the Spirit ball flew at him. It crashed into the red-skinned mercenary and pushed him downwards. The second Amond crashed into the ground, Yamcha quickly pointed his fingers up; causing the Spirit Ball to explode in a bright yellow flash.

Yamcha grunted as he stared at the cloud of smoke his attack had caused. He sensed something faint within the smoke, causing him to suspect that the alien mercenary still lived.

Yamcha descended slowly to search for his opponent. He landed on a large boulder and began sensing out Amond's ki.

About two minutes later, Yamcha picked up a large ki signature from within the now fading cloud of smoke. Seconds after the former bandit noticed the large ki signature, he heard Amond yell out. "Take this, weakling!" the red-skinned man shouted just before his voice was overshadowed by the sound of an energy attack firing.

Yamcha looked in the voice's direction and saw a large red ball of energy flying at him! The long-haired fighter gritted his teeth and began thinking of an escape route.

As the large ball of energy moved ever closer to him, Yamcha noticed that the attack was angled more at the boulder he stood on than him.

The scar-faced man smirked at his opponent's poor aim as he stared at the oncoming energy attack. Mere seconds before the attack collided with the boulder, Yamcha leapt from the rock and swiftly somersaulted over the red ball of energy.

The second the attack made contact with the boulder, it exploded in a large red flash; once again masking the area in smoke.

Amond looked at the black cloud of smoke and grinned to himself. "Another weakling annihilated," he said triumphantly. The alien mercenary chuckled, "I didn't even have to waste my fruit on that poor excuse for a warrior," he gloated. Right when Amond was about to take off into the sky, his scouter beeped, indicating a power level fifteen meters in front of him. "Huh? Impossible!" the alien grunted.

Sure enough, the smoke cleared to reveal Yamcha standing with his arms crossed and a cocky look on his face. What amazed Amond the most, was the fact that his opponent appeared to be completely unscathed.

Yamcha smirked smugly. "So do you still want to fight, or are you just going to sit there and gawk?" he asked mockingly.

Consumed by rage from his enemy's aggravating cockiness, Amond charged towards the long-haired martial artist in a blind fury. Not intimidated in the least by his opponent's rage-induced charge, Yamcha charged forwards to intercept Amond's attack.

Amond swung fast and hard, intending to tear through his opponent with a single punch. However, the smaller and more agile Yamcha dodged all of the red alien's slow punches and countered by swiftly kicking Amond's right knee.

The mercenary winced in pain as he placed both his hands on the aching knee in an attempt to lessen the pain. Yamcha took advantage of his enemy's defenseless moment and struck him with a barrage of lightning-fast punches to the chest before quickly turning and hitting Amond in the chest with a hard right-legged kick, sending him flying backwards.

Amond flew through the air before eventually falling back to the rocky ground and tumbling to a halt. The elite mercenary growled at Yamcha hatefully.

Yamcha stared at his angry opponent. Seeing that the man wouldn't be willing to simply give up, he knew what he had to do. "It's time to finish this," the scar-faced warrior stated emotionlessly as he reached to his side and unsheathed the Azure Dragon sword.

Amond slowly stood up and dusted himself off. "You're beginning to annoy me," he admitted angrily. The red-skinned mercenary stared at Yamcha with an expression of hate. A look of realization suddenly sparked onto his face; his look of anger molded into a mischievous grin.

The large brute of an alien began chuckling suddenly. Yamcha was taken aback by Amond's sudden mood shift. "What's so funny?" the former bandit inquired in a somewhat stern tone. Amond momentarily ceased his laughter to speak. "I just realized that the key to winning this battle was with me the entire time," he explained.

Not fully understanding what the alien was referring to, Yamcha chose to stay silent and allow Amond to finish speaking.

"I hold the most destructive weapon the universe has ever known, and I will use it to completely destroy you and everything else on this blasted rock!" Amond yelled. Yamcha gritted his teeth and held his sword out in front of him, preparing himself for whatever tricks the dastardly mercenary would attempt to pull.

Amond smiled evilly as he reached behind him. The red-skinned man retrieved a small brown pouch that Yamcha assumed was tied to the back of his armor. He reached into the pouch and pulled out an orange fruit.

Yamcha was caught slightly off guard at the sight of a fruit. He hadn't expected the most powerful weapon in the universe to be a fruit. _"He must be trying to lower my guard," _the long-haired man thought to himself as he raised his sword once again.

"Quit messing with me!" Yamcha shouted. Amond glanced at his opponent curiously. His mouth then curved into a devious smile. "I'm not messing with you, I just wanted a little snack before the battle," Amond explained innocently.

Unlike before, Yamcha didn't lower his sword. Amond put on an innocent looking face and held the orange fruit out in front of him. "It's just a harmless fruit," he stated in a calm voice.

With that, the red-skinned man threw the fruit into the air, tipped his head back, opened his mouth, and closed his eyes. Amond heard the sound of a small energy blast firing, but thought nothing of it. He waited several more seconds for the fruit to land in his mouth before opening his eyes and seeing that it was no longer above him. The Crusher Corps member glanced at Yamcha and saw that his left arm was outstretched, clearly indicating that he had fired the energy blast he had heard.

Amond looked behind him and was shocked to see what remained of the fruit in a pulpy mess on the floor with smoke wafting from it.

"No more games, where is this weapon you're talking about?" Yamcha asked sternly. Amond turned back to face the former bandit, the hate obvious in his expression. "You're gonna pay for that," he growled. The red brute then lunged at Yamcha aggressively.

Ready for the attack this time, Yamcha charged forwards, holding his sword at his side. Amond threw a strong punch, but Yamcha easily dodged it and slashed at his opponent's forearm, deeply scratching it.

Amond roared in pain, cursing wildly as he placed his left hand over the bleeding cut. Yamcha continued his attack by slashing the mercenary's left knee, causing him to fall to a kneeling position.

Yamcha trained his blade on Amond's neck. "This is your last chance, give up and I'll happily spare you," the martial artist offered. Amond said nothing, the only sound he made was his heavy and angry breathing.

After about a minute, Amond looked Yamcha straight in the eye. "Never!" he yelled suddenly as he punched Yamcha in the stomach, sending him sliding back several meters.

Yamcha quickly recovered from the blow and looked at Amond. The red-skinned alien had stood up and began charging an energy attack in his right hand. "This is the end for you!" Amond yelled.

Yamcha's expression remained neutral. Without saying a word, he threw his sword into the air, allowing it to spin for several seconds before landing back in his hand. Only now, the former bandit held the blade backwards. "You've sealed your fate," he said coldly as he held his blade in an attacking stance.

Right when Amond was about to fire the energy in his hand, Yamcha rushed in for the final attack.

The scar-faced man began by smashing the hilt of his sword into Amond's face, causing him to lose his focus and allowing the energy in his hand to dissipate. Yamcha then attacked Amond with several lightning-fast slashes to his chest, scratching up his armor.

Yamcha continued his brutal assault by leaping past Amond on his right, slashing his right rib in the process. Once behind him, the long-haired fighter stabbed his sword into Amond's back, piercing his armor and going straight through his chest.

Amond coughed blood and cursed in pain for several seconds before eventually dying from the severe loss of blood and the cuts in his vital organs.

A few seconds after Amond's body went limp, Yamcha pulled his sword from the dead mercenary's back and tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to fall forwards.

The former bandit threw his sword into the air once again and caught it, he now held it straight once again. Yamcha stared at the bloodstained sword. _"Even though I had to use you to kill once again, I'm glad you were_ _used to spill evil blood rather than innocent," _he thought to himself.

Yamcha looked at the body for several more seconds before turning away and floating into the sky. He looked off into the distance, "I sense a massive battle going on, that must be where Vegeta is," he said to himself.

Yamcha then took off in the direction of the battle. _"I need to hurry. Even with his strength, Vegeta won't be able to hold off all of them alone." _

* * *

Goku had nearly arrived at the battleground where both his enemies and his brother were waiting for him. "Hang on Raditz, I'm almost there!" he said in a determined tone as he raced through the sky.

After several more minutes of flying, Goku was just above his destination. The Earth-raised Saiyan scanned the ground for his brother. He noticed several figures on the ground looking up at him. Goku assumed these were the people that had defeated Raditz.

Though he was too high in the air to clearly make out any features of the warriors below him, Goku eventually noticed a man in black armor with brown accents lying on his back in a mane of long jet-black hair. "Raditz!" Goku yelled in both joy and concern as he spotted his older brother.

Goku began flying towards the form of Raditz when suddenly, he heard the indistinguishable sound of energy whizzing through the air.

The spiky-haired fighter glanced in the sound's direction, only to see what had to be hundreds of ki blasts flying in his direction! Goku's jaw dropped at the large cloud of energy flying towards him. "Uh oh," he mumbled quietly.

Without another second of thought, Goku took off towards Raditz at top speed. He narrowly avoided being enveloped by the storm of ki blasts, deflecting back several that got too close, far into the sky.

As Goku got closer to the ground, he suddenly sensed a large surge of energy. The Saiyan warrior glanced in the direction of the energy and saw a large purple beam closing in on him.

Seeing that he would be unable to dodge the attack with his regular speed alone, Goku snap-vanished out of the way at the last second; reappearing on the ground next to Raditz, with the beam just several meters above them.

Before Goku had the chance to kneel down and check that his brother was alive, four warriors landed in front of him.

The first thing Goku noticed was that only three of the beings in front of him were giving off ki signatures. The final being, was a red skinned alien with lumpy skin and pure white eyes. His body was largely mechanical with only little organic flesh showing. His ki signature was very faint. Goku assumed that this was due to him being more machine that organic.

One of the others was a humanoid alien with dark teal hair and black armor with grey accents. The remaining two were identical light purple aliens with bulges on their heads and armor similar to that of the dark teal-haired humanoid.

Goku noticed that all of them had red devices over their eyes, similar to what Raditz and his Saiyan comrades wore.

The pure-hearted Saiyan stood his ground with a serious expression as he stared down his adversaries. "Who are you and what do you want with this planet?" he asked calmly.

The four aliens chuckled a sinister symphony. The humanoid alien stepped forward, "We are the Turles Crusher Corps, but it'd be better if we let you meet our boss, he'll bring you up to speed," he explained.

At that moment, Goku sensed an extremely large power in the air. He looked up and was shocked to see a man draped in a white cloak floating above them. The man suddenly disappeared, snap vanishing away and reappearing several feet in front of Goku.

The second Goku got a good look at the man's face, he gasped in shock and took a step back. The man looked identical to him, had he not been wearing different clothing and one of those red devices, Goku could swear he was looking into a mirror.

"Greetings Kakarot, I am Turles, leader of the Turles Crusher Corps. I'm glad we could finally meet after all these years," Turles greeted in a sinister form of politeness. Goku was so stunned by the man's appearance that he couldn't even reply.

Turles went on. "Considering that you rushed to him so eagerly, I assume you've made the acquaintance of your weakling of a brother?" he inquired. Goku suddenly snapped out of it, he wouldn't let that insult pass. "Don't you dare talk that way about him! Raditz is an amazing warrior, one that I'd fight alongside any day," the gi-clad fighter said sternly.

The four spectating Crusher Corps members burst into laughter while Turles kept his amused grin. "I suppose to trash like you, Raditz would seem impressive," the dark-skinned man claimed mockingly. Turles's comment only riled up his team more, causing them to almost fall over from laughter.

Goku stood firm, he was ready to fight for his brother, even if he was already dead. After his team had calmed down, Turles grabbed the end of his cloak and pulled it over his head, tossing the white garment to the side.

As he removed his cloak, Turles revealed to Goku that he wore black armor with grey accents, similarly to several of his men, and that he had a bushy brown tail wrapped around his waist, similar to Raditz and his comrades.

Goku dropped into his fighting stance, preparing to face whoever attacked him. Right when Turles and Goku were about to pounce at each other, Goku heard a familiar voice yell out "You're not starting this battle without me!"

Both Goku, and the Crusher Corps, glanced in the voice's direction only to see Vegeta flying into the area.

The Saiyan prince soared through the sky and landed firmly next to Goku, already in his own fighting stance. "Nice to see you again, Kakarot," Vegeta murmured to his fellow Saiyan. Vegeta glanced at the wounded form of Raditz. "How's Raditz?" he inquired in a semi-concerned tone.

Goku gritted his teeth before answering. "I don't know, these guys didn't give me a chance to check on him," the gi-clad fighter answered, gesturing towards the Crusher Corps.

Vegeta refocused his attention towards the team of aliens in front of him. "Oh, this lot? I hardly even noticed the weakli-" the elite Saiyan began to say before noticing Turles. "What the… a Saiyan? A surviving Saiyan?" Vegeta said in awe.

Vegeta stared at the dark-skinned Saiyan with an expression of shock. _"He looks just like Kakarot," _he thought to himself.

Turles chuckled at the Saiyan prince's surprise. "Yes Vegeta, you and your ragtag group of lowlifes weren't the only ones to survive our home planet's destruction," the sinister man explained.

Vegeta took a step forwards. "Watch your tone, third class. You have no right to talk about the most elite Saiyan squadron alive like that," the flame-haired warrior stated. Turles laughed again at Vegeta's words. "You mean to tell me that that dying piece of trash behind you is considered an elite?" he claimed mockingly, staring at Raditz as he spoke.

The Prince of all Saiyans clenched his right fist and held it in front of him. "Watch yourself, say the wrong word and I'll make a massacre of you and your pathetic men in 10 seconds flat," Vegeta threatened.

This time the whole team burst out laughing at the Saiyan prince's claim. Vegeta's anger only grew more and more as the band of pirates mocked him with their laughter.

Vegeta turned to Goku. "Kakarot, take care of Raditz; I'll show these scum the price of their insolence," he instructed. Goku looked into the determined warrior's angry stare for a second before nodding. Though he slightly doubted Vegeta's ability to take on all five opponents, he couldn't deny that his brother was in serious danger of dying.

Right when Goku was about to tend to his older brother, all six scouters began beeping rapidly. "Three power levels approaching from the east, Lord Turles," a voice from Turles's scouter reported. Turles smiled, "Thank you, Nova. Looks like we have some more guests," he said as he, along with the rest of the group, turned to face the arriving warriors.

A few seconds later, Nappa, Krillin, and Tien flew in and landed a good distance away from the group. Nappa immediately noticed Vegeta and Goku. "Hey Vegeta, what'd we miss?" he said with a grin.

Before Vegeta could say anything. Turles began laughing. "Well if it isn't my old friend and mentor, General Nappa," the Saiyan pirate stated in an amused tone as he stepped into the bald Saiyan's view.

The second Turles came into his view, Nappa's expression went from a cocky grin to a look of rage. "Y-You!" the former general spat in anger.

Without warning, Nappa took off towards Turles. "I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed. The entire Crusher Corps jumped in front of their leader to defend him from the burly Saiyan.

What stopped Vegeta, Krillin, and Tien from taking the opportunity to attack; was their shock at Nappa's sudden show of rage. While Tien and Krillin weren't too familiar with Nappa, Vegeta had known the man for almost his whole life. For as long as he'd worked with Nappa, Vegeta had known him to grow in anger fairly quickly; however, Nappa's instant snap to rage that Vegeta had just viewed, completely shocked him.

Nappa charged forwards with such force that he flew through the four Crusher Corps members as if they weren't even there, knocking them all aside as he moved in to attack Turles. Nappa attempted a hard punch, however, right when the punch was about to connect, Turles disappeared; snap-vanishing several meters backwards.

Nappa stared at Turles with a look of malice on his face. The pirate leader chuckled, "I see that your little tantrums haven't gotten any better," he mocked.

The former general stared at Turles with animalistic rage. His body began to glow bright yellow as his energy grew. Turles's humored expression never changed as he watched Nappa angrily gather energy.

After a second of waiting, Turles suddenly flew backwards at top speed. "Come and catch me, General!" the pirate called as he soared away. Nappa growled, "Get back here!" he yelled, mere moments before taking off after Turles.

Vegeta had gotten over his initial shock of seeing Nappa go ballistic and set his gaze on the dazed Crusher Corps members. He mentally cursed himself for not blowing them to pieces when he had the chance.

The Saiyan prince grunted and looked over at the dark teal-haired humanoid. "To be honest, I would have preferred to take on that loudmouth low class myself," he began. The humanoid had a confused glare as he pushed himself up. Vegeta smirked, "I suppose you'll have to do," he finished.

Before the man could say a word, Vegeta charged at him; pushing him back with extreme force.

The other Crusher Corps members watched in awe as their comrade got shoved backwards by Vegeta. The cybernetic alien slowly stood up and dusted himself off. "Hey metalhead!" a voice called. The cyborg turned to see a short bald man with spots on his head staring at him cockily.

"Time to send you to the scrapyard," Krillin challenged. The robotic man began firing a flurry of red energy blasts at the short martial artist. Before even one of the deadly bolts of energy could hit him, Krillin disappeared. He snap-vanished away and reappeared next to the cyborg.

"Hi there," Krillin said casually. Before the robotic pirate had a chance to attack him, Krillin jumped into the air and kicked him hard in the head; sending him flying. The former Orin monk chuckled to himself before flying after the robotic being.

Seeing that the Crusher Corps was being dealt with, Goku turned and kneeled down to help Raditz. He pulled out the bag of senzu beans that Korin had gave him, opened it up, and pulled one of the small green beans out.

The spiky-haired man analyzed his older brother. The most notable injury was the fist-sized hole in Raditz's armor at the lower chest area. It was covered in blood that Goku confirmed was dry by touching it, he assumed that the wound had stopped bleeding. To Goku's relief, Raditz was still breathing, though it was slowly.

Goku was about to shake his brother to return him to consciousness, when he suddenly heard a voice from behind him call out "Hey! You just gonna ignore us?"

The savior of Earth turned around and saw the two identical blue aliens from before, standing there with grins on their evil faces. "Time you paid the price for insulting us," one of the brothers said. Right when Goku began preparing to defend himself and his brother, the familiar sound of snap-vanishing chimed in the area.

Tien suddenly appeared next to the alien brothers and instantly attacked. He began by kicking the nearest brother in the eye, sending him staggering back. The bald triclops continued by catching a punch from the other brother with his left hand and decking him in the jaw with his right, knocking him next to his brother.

"We'll get you for that!" the two brothers yelled in unison as they ran at Tien. Tien calmly placed both his hands in front of him, and positioned them in a strange formation. **"Tri Beam!"** the former Crane student yelled as he pushed his hands forwards, launching a large prism of energy that sent the duo flying.

Tien turned to face Goku, "Take care of your brother," he said with a smile. Goku smiled back, "Thanks Tien," he replied thankfully. Tien simply nodded before taking off in the alien brothers' direction.

Goku turned back to Raditz. "Raditz, are you there?" he asked as he lightly shook him. Eventually, the long-haired man's eyes opened slightly. "K-Kakarot?" he asked weakly. Goku smiled, "Raditz! I'm glad you're okay," he exclaimed.

Goku held the bean in front of him. "Listen Raditz, I need you to chew and swallow this," he instructed. Though not seeing what a bean would do for him in this situation, Raditz nodded the best he could to show that he understood.

The younger Saiyan held the bean above his brother's mouth. It took a second, but Raditz complied by opening it. Goku dropped the bean into Raditz's mouth. The first son of Bardock closed his mouth as soon as the bean was inside and began chewing. After about three seconds of chewing, Raditz swallowed the bean.

Goku sat there for about five seconds worrying that the bean wouldn't work, when suddenly Raditz's eyes opened wide. His chest pumped out for a second before returning to normal.

The elite Saiyan began breathing hard. He held his hand out in front of him. "My energy, it's back," he said in amazement as he opened and closed his fist. Raditz attempted to stand up. "I have to kill that bastard for what he did to me," the long-haired warrior declared as he attempted to push himself up, only to collapse again from the pain.

Goku put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You're in no condition to fight. The bean may have restored your energy enough to where you can move, but that's nowhere near enough to fight anyone; let alone these guys." He explained.

Raditz grunted stubbornly as his little brother helped him up. "Here I am, running like a coward again," he grumbled. Goku shook his head. "Staying out of a fight you know you can't win is far from cowardly," he stated. Raditz scowled, "We definitely have different definitions of the word," he replied.

Goku helped his older brother stand up and the two of them took a second to take in everything going on before them.

Nappa was trying to rip Turles limb from limb, Vegeta was in a deadly struggle with the humanoid alien known as Daiz, Krillin was taking on the cybernetic warrior named Cacao, and Tien was matching wits with the alien brothers known as Rasin and Lakasei.

"That's quite the brawl," Raditz noted in awe. Goku simply nodded. Though every fiber of his being told Goku to jump into the huge battle going on in front of him, he understood that getting his brother to safety was his top priority.

"Do you have enough energy to fly?" Goku inquired. Raditz sighed, "Barely, I can probably float, but flying at top speed might make me pass out," he admitted. Goku nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, you fly as fast as you can without passing out, and I'll hold onto you and fly so that we'll get there faster," he explained.

"Get where?" Raditz asked curiously. "Back to the house," Goku answered as if it was obvious. The long-haired warrior sighed again, "I can't abandon my comrades, Kakarot!" he shouted.

Goku looked his older brother in the eye. "Like it or not, you're in no condition to fight right now!" he yelled sternly.

Raditz stared at his younger brother angrily. He turned his attention back to the battle for a moment before growling and looking back at Goku. "Fine, I'll go," he agreed. Goku smiled, "Thank you Raditz, I know that was hard for you," he said. Raditz grunted, "Yeah whatever, let's just get moving," he rushed as he wrapped his arm over Goku's shoulder.

With that, the two Saiyan brothers slowly floated off the ground and took off in the direction of the Son household.

* * *

Meanwhile, Krillin and Cacao were in a deadly conflict. The two warriors were exchanging blow after blow with neither one gaining any advantage. Eventually, Krillin began to grow tired of the constant struggle of attacks. This was fine for Cacao, who's cybernetic limbs never grew tired of battle.

Krillin threw what he intended to be a strong punch, but it ended up sloppy and slow. Due to this, Cacao was able to easily dodge the punch and retaliate with one of his own right to Krillin's chest; sending him flying backwards.

The short martial artist performed a backflip and caught his footing in the sand below. The second Krillin touched the ground, he stuck his arm in the air and began charging energy. _"It may not be fully tested, but the Destructo Disc is my only hope," _He thought to himself.

Cacao simply stood there, scanning Krillin with his scouter. The cyborg chuckled with an electronic ring. "Your puny power is nothing compared to me, organic," Cacao taunted. Krillin never broke his focus, forming the deadly energy disc above him.

Cacao didn't move an inch. He was entirely confident that whatever attack this organic was charging, it would do nothing against his thick steel armor. The cybernetic pirate decided to humor himself by scanning his opponent again.

The Crusher Corps member took a step back after getting the results of the scan. "Threat identified, energy attack power exceeds armor rating. Threat must be eliminated," Cacao reported. Krillin smirked, "Too late for that. **Destructo Disc!" **he shouted as he threw the yellow energy disc.

Cacao watched as the disc flew at him. "Threat incoming, evasion plan active," he said in his typical robotic tone. As he said this, Cacao separated his legs and held both his arms out. Mere moments before the disc collided with the cybernetic alien, panels on his shoulder and knee pads opened up to reveal rocket propulsion jets; the jets activated and launched Cacao back and diagonally upwards.

The disc passed through where Cacao had been standing and under where he floated. The Crusher Corps member then charged a ball of red energy into his right hand and tossed it at the disc, destroying it in a bright explosion.

Before Krillin had a chance to react, Cacao opened more rocket propulsion jet panels on his back and launched himself at the short man. In an act of pure panic, Krillin began firing a barrage of ki-blasts at the incoming cyborg; they all unfortunately exploded harmlessly against his steel armor.

Cacao disabled the jets when he was about ten meters away from Krillin. Using all the momentum he'd built up by being launched by the jets, Cacao kneed Krillin hard in the chest; driving all the air from his lungs and causing him to bend over in pain.

The sinister cyborg followed up his attack by pulling his arm back and smacking Krillin across the face, launching him backwards.

Krillin flew through the air for several seconds before crashing into a sand dune. He felt his right cheek bleeding and put a hand on it. Deciding not to dwell on it, Krillin quickly got up and jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the ball of energy that destroyed the sand dune.

The former Orin monk dusted himself off, dropped into his fighting pose, and prepared for the next attack.

* * *

While Krillin struggled with the mechanical monster known as Cacao, Vegeta was taking on the humanoid alien known as Daiz.

Vegeta gave Daiz a hard punch to the chest, sending him flying. He then quickly snap-vanished behind Daiz and kicked him into the air. The Saiyan prince smirked before flying upwards after his opponent.

Vegeta caught up to Daiz and began attacking him with a non-stop barrage of punches, pushing him even further up with every punch. About ten seconds into the assault, Vegeta delivered a hard punch to Daiz's nose, knocking him even farther upwards.

The elite Saiyan then chuckled to himself as he snap-vanished for the second time. Vegeta reappeared above Daiz with his hands cupped together charging purple energy between them. "Have a safe trip down," he quipped with a laugh. **"Galick Gun!" **Vegeta yelled as he fired the purple beam of energy straight at Daiz's back. The beam carried the Crusher Corps member back down to Earth until he crashed into the ground with a bright purple explosion.

Vegeta smiled as he stared down into the cloud of smoke. "That was almost too easy," he said cockily. Suddenly, the Saiyan prince's scouter beeped. "Prince Vegeta, I'm picking up a power level of 60,000 deep within the smoke," Royal reported.

Vegeta scowled, "What!? Impossible," he replied angrily as he began focusing his senses on the smoke cloud. The results Vegeta received from sensing out the smoke cloud didn't improve his mood. "There's definitely someone powerful down there, but I intend on getting the drop on them before they have the chance to become a threat," the Prince of all Saiyans said.

With that, Vegeta took off into the smoke cloud to attack the powerful enemy. He pulled his arm back and prepared to strike. When he sensed that he was close enough, the flame-haired warrior threw a devastating punch.

_SMACK!_

To Vegeta's shock, he felt as though his punch had been caught. _"But that's impossible, he couldn't have seen me coming unless he had a scouter. And if he had a scouter, then that must mean he's…" _he thought to himself in a panicked fashion.

At that moment, the smoke cleared to reveal Daiz's smirking face. The first thing Vegeta noticed was the orange fruit in Daiz's right hand with a bite taken out of it.

Before Vegeta could form an attack, he was tossed off to the side at a high speed. The Saiyan prince eventually crashed into the ground hard a fair distance away. He slowly pushed himself up, only to see Daiz flying right at him.

The humanoid pirate began his assault by firing a barrage of energy blasts at Vegeta. Without enough time to dodge, the elite warrior was hit by every single bolt of energy; pinning him to the ground.

Daiz landed next to Vegeta and poked him with his boot. "Wakey wakey monkey prince. I wasn't done with you yet," he quipped. After waiting a few more seconds for Vegeta to move, Daiz shrugged and said "All right, maybe you'll get up if I knock you around a bit."

The Crusher Corps member chuckled just before kicking the downed Saiyan hard in the ribs, sending him flying upwards. Daiz followed up his attack by snap-vanishing up next to Vegeta and punching him in the chest; sending him flying across the sandy terrain.

After flying through the air for about ten seconds, Vegeta crashed into the ground and skidded to a halt in the sand.

The Prince of all Saiyans slowly pushed himself off the ground. He stood up and began charging his energy; a purple aura appearing around him as he did so. "Prepare yourself, scum. Because I'm just getting started!" Vegeta yelled as he gathered energy into his body, ready to continue the fight.

* * *

While Vegeta was tangling with Daiz, Tien was in combat with the two alien brothers, Rasin and Lakasei.

The two blue aliens rushed at Tien, but the bald triclops was ready for them. Rasin attempted a punch to his opponent's stomach, but Tien swiftly dodged the attack and countered with a kick to Rasin's chest, causing him to bend over in pain. Lakasei then tried his own attack, firing a barrage of energy blasts as he flew at the former Crane student.

Tien deflected any bolt of energy that came at him back into the air. Lakasei wasn't done yet however, as he leaped into the air and attempted a flying kick. To the alien's dismay, Tien caught him by the foot and proceeded to whip him at his brother, sending the two flying.

The two Beenz landed a ways away behind a sand dune. "Oww! That human filth is going to pay for this," Lakasei complained as he rubbed his rear end. Rasin grunted, "Would you say that it's time to utilize the fruit, brother?" he inquired.

Lakasei's face molded from pain, to an expression of amusement. "Yes, brother, the fruit will end that human quickly," he agreed. With that, the two pulled out their respective fruit from the pouches tied to their armors.

The brothers smiled at each other for a moment before swallowing their fruits whole. "Mmm! Not only do they grant unimaginable power, but they taste delectable," Rasin stated. Lakasei nodded, "Indeed, now let's get moving. I want to incinerate that fool for defying the Turles Crusher Corps," he said hurriedly as he prepared to take off.

"Wait brother, I just came up with a brilliant idea," Rasin explained as he held a hand out to halt his brother. Lakasei scowled, "Well out with it then! We don't have all day," he insisted. Rasin smiled and cleared his throat. "Well brother, I was just thinking of how large the power boost we gain from the fruits, would be if we fused," he explained with a devious smile.

The same devious smile lit Lakasei's face as he thought of the possibilities. "Well done, brother. You're an absolute genius," he complimented. Rasin chuckled, "Yes, I know. Well let's do it then!" he replied excitedly.

The two brothers joined hands and focused their minds. Suddenly with a flash of light, the two identical brothers disappeared, and in their place stood a slightly larger version in their image.

Meanwhile, Tien stood in the same spot that he'd knocked the brothers away from, wondering where they'd gone. _"They couldn't have ran, I assume their master doesn't tolerate cowards," _he thought to himself.

Suddenly, Tien sensed an enormous ki signature. "Wh-What is that?" he asked himself in a slightly fearful form. The triclops looked around and saw someone rising up from behind the sand dune that he'd seen Rasin and Lakasei fall past. Tien noticed the indistinguishable appearance that the two brothers shared. "There's one of them, but where's the other?" he asked himself.

Realizing that the alien was rushing at him, Tien got into a defensive stance. _"I guess I'll deal with this one for now and hope that the other one doesn't sneak up behind me," _he decided.

Right when the blue alien got into attack range, he suddenly split into two smaller versions. Tien gasped, losing his guard for a second. The brothers took advantage of this defenseless moment.

Lakasei rushed in and kicked Tien in the stomach, causing him to wince in pain. Before the bald martial artist had the chance to retaliate in any way, Rasin lunged at him and punched Tien hard in the face; sending him flying backwards.

"_How did they get so… powerful? _Tien thought to himself as he flew through the air. The bald fighter eventually crashed into the sand and skidded to a halt. He slowly sat up straight and glanced ahead, only to see the two brothers rushing at him again.

Tien quickly leapt to his feet and dropped into his fighting stance. _"They may be double my strength, but I won't give up." _He thought as he prepared for the next attack.

* * *

While his allies were dealing with Turles's men, Nappa was attacking the pirate leader himself. Upon seeing Turles, Nappa was launched into an eternal rage. He attacked the man blindly, attempting to rip him apart rather than battle him tactically.

Nappa charged at Turles, savagely swinging his arms as his opponent dodged every attack as if it were nothing. About thirty seconds into the assault, the former general pulled his arm back and threw a particularly devastating punch.

Before the punch could connect however, Turles snap-vanished backwards, dodging the punch by only a few inches. Nappa scowled as he stared at Turles with his usual cocky smirk and his careless crossed arms. Though blinded by rage, the bald Saiyan could tell that his opponent was hardly trying.

"So, tell me Nappa, still remember old Hunter Battalion?" Turles asked mockingly. Nappa's eyes opened wide. He gritted his teeth and began gathering energy into his right hand. "SHUT UP!" he screamed as he used his Volcano Explosion attack, causing a huge explosion in the area.

Nappa simply stood there in the cloud of smoke. Without his scouter, or the focus to sense out energy, he had no way of confirming whether or not Turles had survived, so he just waited. As much as he wished that the pirate leader had just burned away, his sinister voice confirmed the truth.

"I'm still around by the way, just in case you were beginning to worry," Turles quipped; his voice distant. "Wow, your aim must be really terrible if you missed me with an attack that's literally a giant explosion," the dark-skinned Saiyan mocked.

Nappa glanced upwards in the voice's direction. He could faintly see the silhouette of Turles through the smoke. Without another second of thought, Nappa took off towards his mortal enemy; the air from behind him blowing the smoke away as he flew.

The former general attempted an uppercut, but was surprised when Turles disappeared before he got to him. Nappa heard a familiar sound behind him just before getting punched so hard in the back that he was sent flying. Before long, Turles appeared slightly above Nappa and kicked him hard in the chest, sending him plummeting back down to Earth.

The burly warrior crashed into the sand hard, creating a small crater with his large body. Tien heard the crash and turned to see Nappa lying on the ground in pain.

The three-eyed man returned his attention to the two enemies in front of him. Running off of pure adrenaline, Tien lunged at Rasin and Lakasei and viciously attacked them. He began by punching Lakasei several times in the face before kicking him in the chest, sending him flying. Tien followed up the attack by kneeing Rasin in the face before he had a chance to do anything, leaping into the air, and performing a clockwise spin kick; catching Rasin's face with the back of his heel and knocking him back to join his brother.

Tien looked around until he saw Krillin battling the alien cyborg known as Cacao. After making sure that Krillin was a fair distance away from his opponent, Tien yelled out "Hey Krillin!" as loud as he could.

The short martial artist quickly glanced over at Tien. The triclops pointed over to Nappa, trying to tell Krillin to meet him there.

Krillin looked over at the Saiyan warrior briefly before quickly looking back to Tien and nodding in understanding. Seeing that his message was received, Tien glanced back at Rasin and Lakasei to make sure they were still far away. After seeing that the two brothers were indeed quite a distance away from him, Tien turned around and began flying towards Nappa.

Krillin reverted his attention back to Cacao. The cyborg was rushing at him for another attack. The robotic being threw a wide punch, but Krillin used his small stature to his advantage by quickly ducking to dodge the devastating blow.

The former Orin monk then quickly cupped his hands together and pressed them against Cacao's chest plate. **"Kamehameha!"** Krillin yelled as he fired the blue energy beam from his hands, launching the cybernetic pirate a fair distance back.

As soon as he was sure that the restless cyborg was far enough away, Krillin took off to meet Tien at the fallen form of Nappa.

Krillin saw Tien already standing next to the burly Saiyan when he arrived. The short fighter noticed that Nappa was still conscious as he slowly pushed himself up. "How is he?" Krillin asked. Tien glanced at the shorter bald man, his face grim. "He's okay as far as I can tell, but I don't know how much more he can take," the former Crane student admitted.

At that moment, Nappa slowly stood up. "I can take whatever that bastard can do," the former general stated in a confident, yet passive-aggressive tone. Tien put a hand on Nappa's shoulder. "I respect your confidence, Nappa, but I think you should reconsider," he said calmly. The bald Saiyan shrugged him off. "I make my own decisions," he stated as he began walking towards the area where Turles stood.

Tien suddenly wrapped his left arm under Nappa's and over his shoulder, holding him back. "I won't let you get yourself killed for no good reason," he stated. Nappa growled, "Get off of me, before I hurt you," he replied threateningly.

Tien stood firm. Nappa gritted his teeth angrily. "I SAID GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled as he charged forwards, breaking the triclops' hold on him.

Nappa raced for Turles, who now stood on the sand with his arms crossed. The elite Saiyan pulled his arm back. "I'll punch right through him!" Nappa announced as he flew towards the pirate leader.

Turles's expression didn't change, he simply stood there with amusement. Tien, Krillin, and even the other members of the Crusher Corps watched in awe, curious whether Nappa's claim would come true.

Right when Nappa got close enough, he threw the punch. "Hraaah!" He groaned as he threw it.

_SMACK!_

Nappa floated there with his arm outstretched, wondering what had happened. He glanced at his enemy and was shocked at the sight, Turles was standing there, holding the punch in his left hand as if it was nothing!

Tien and Krillin were just as shocked as Nappa. Though they doubted that the punch would actually go through Turles, they'd expected it to at least faze him.

Turles chuckled. "You're weaker than I thought, or maybe I'm just that much stronger," he said brashly. Nappa was too far into shock to return an insult or even say anything. "Since you're going to die, I guess I should leave you with a going away present," Turles stated as he lowered his right hand to his side and clenched his fist.

Without warning, Turles delivered an extremely devastating punch, straight to Nappa's nose. The punch launched the former general across the sandy wastes until he crash landed several meters behind Tien and Krillin.

The two martial artists ran over to their large friend to check that he was okay. To their relief, he was still breathing. However, his nose was bleeding profusely and he was knocked clean out.

Turles watched the Earthlings examine Nappa with a smirk on his face. He then turned to his men, who were staring at him in shock. Turles scowled, "What are you idiots looking at? Go kill those Earthlings so we can get back to work!" he ordered. The group quickly nodded and began flying towards the Earthlings.

Tien and Krillin watched as the Crusher Corps converged on them. Tien glanced at Nappa. "We can carry him back if we have to, but we need to retreat," he insisted. Krillin nodded, "I couldn't agree more," he replied.

"Saiyans don't run like cowards," a voice stated suddenly. The two bald men glanced in the direction of the voice's origin and saw Vegeta standing atop a nearby sand dune.

"Death isn't the best alternative!" Tien agued. Vegeta chuckled, "Please, like this filth could even damage, let alone kill me," he responded arrogantly. Krillin pointed at the Saiyan prince's face. "Your lip is bleeding," he pointed out.

Vegeta noticed the cut and awkwardly wiped off the blood with his left hand. "A flesh wound, nothing more," he said defensively. Suddenly, Vegeta's scouter beeped. "Prince Vegeta, while I fully understand your great power, your odds of defeating all of these adversaries alone, is 2,469008 to 1." Royal reported. Vegeta shrugged, "I'm okay with those odds," he replied.

Royal paused momentarily before speaking again. "Though I question your logic, Prince Vegeta, I believe I have an adequate reason for you to not go through with this," The AI stated. Vegeta said nothing, as if to ignore his artificial intelligence unit. "You wish to gain revenge on Frieza for the destruction of Planet Vegeta, correct?" Royal asked.

The elite warrior was slightly caught off guard by the question. "Yes, that's correct." He answered. The AI continued as soon as his master answered the question. "Good, now how do you think you'll accomplish this if you're dead?" Royal inquired.

Vegeta remained silent as he thought about what Royal had said. The Saiyan prince turned to face Tien and Krillin. "Fine, we'll retreat for now," he agreed begrudgingly. Tien smiled, "Good, now get behind us, we'll take care of the rest," he instructed. Vegeta nodded before leaping off of the sand dune and landing behind the two bald Earthlings.

Tien glanced at Krillin. "Krillin, you know what to do," he said. The former Orin monk smirked before nodding. The two fighters looked at the oncoming Crusher Corps members. The two Earthlings placed their palms facing outwards on the sides of their heads.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Vegeta asked in confusion. Tien glanced at the Saiyan warrior. "Vegeta, turn around and close your eyes," he instructed. As he wasn't in the mood to argue, Vegeta complied without protest; turning away from the Earthlings and closing his eyes.

"Ready?" Krillin asked. Tien nodded, "Yeah," he responded. Krillin stared at Cacao, the rage obvious in his blaring red eyes. "Alright on 3. 1, 2, 3!" the short man yelled. **"Solar Flare!"** the two Earthlings shouted as they each released a wave of extremely bright light.

After they had finished the attack. The two Earthlings looked in front of them only to see the entire Turles Crusher Corps on the ground, writhing in pain and covering their eyes.

The two Earthlings wasted no time in their escape. Tien ran over to help Vegeta with carrying Nappa, while Krillin was spraying the area around the Crusher Corps with ki blasts, causing the area to be enveloped with smoke; blinding the group of space pirates even further.

Once both these tasks were complete, the three warriors along with Nappa in hand, took off into the sky.

* * *

About an hour later, the blindness and smoke that plagued the Crusher Corps had faded. "Ow, my eyes still sting like hell," Daiz complained. Cacao chimed in, "My visual scanners are damaged."

Turles stood up. "We have to make sure the tree is okay," he stated. The team ran over to the large crater that housed the tree of might and looked inside. They saw that the stump was still growing and that the roots had dug deep into the planet. "Good thing those morons didn't have the sense to destroy the tree while it was vulnerable," Turles said with a smirk.

"Interesting how the tree can grow in a desert environment," Rasin noted. Lakasei nodded, "Yes, but don't forget brother, the tree can also grow in frigid cold temperatures," he replied.

While the two Beenz brothers discussed the interesting nature of the tree, Daiz approached Turles. "Lord Turles, I just attempted to contact Amond, but there was no signal," he reported.

Turles seemed unfazed by the report. "Oh, him? I've already deduced that Amond is dead," he responded. The entire team seemed shocked at the news. "It's obvious if you think about it. I sent Amond in the direction Vegeta came from, he hasn't returned. There are two possibilities, either Vegeta killed Amond on his way here, or he had an ally that killed him while we were fighting the others." He explained.

The Saiyan pirate then waved his hand to the side. "It doesn't matter now anyways, Daiz will make an appropriate replacement for second in command," he said.

Daiz seemed surprised, "Thank you, sir," he stated with a bow. Turles smiled. "No problem. Now, I need you all to scatter across the planet and wipe out any strong fighters. The roots of the tree will deal with any cities the planet may have, but any strong warrior that could potentially pose a threat must be eliminated. Am I understood?" he asked.

"Yes Lord Turles!" the team said in unison. Turles grinned evilly, "Good, now go," he commanded with a wave of his hand. With that, the Turles Crusher Corps took off into the sky to eliminate all warriors.

Turles stared at the growing tree and smiled. "Think Nova, after I harvest the fruit, nothing will stand in my way. Not even that slimy Arcosian, Frieza," he said happily. His scouter beeped. "Yes, my lord. We're all looking forward to it."

* * *

[A/N] And that was the thirteenth chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. Once again, I sincerely apologize if the chapter seemed rushed at all. I really tried my best to get it out to you as soon as I could, while still delivering a quality experience. You guys can let me know in a review what you thought of the chapter since well… that's what they're there for.

Speaking of reviews, let's get onto the review responses, shall we?

Review (Ch. 12): Not good with favorites, but Raditz' sounds more developed, so to speak. I meant the "R" part. It looks pretty good with the descriptions. Look forward to see it continue, especially with Piccolo's scenes. From what I understood from your comments, Goku and Raditz are going to argue on whether to kill Turles, or not, right? But I can imagine he'll get his comeuppance soon enough. Also, although I don't mind reading about obviously bad boss Frieza, I'd like to see the side of Frieza that shows his false politeness and cultured mannerisms that would fit his royal status and birthright as I'm sure the guys in Japan and the Kai team intended from the start. I'm not asking that you edit the story again, but maybe give him a scene where he acts calm one moment before beating somebody senseless in an insanely blind fury.

-Mike

Response: You'll have to wait and see whether your theory about Goku and Raditz holds true. Also, I intend to do more with Frieza in the future so keep on the lookout for that. Anyways, thanks for the review. :)

Review (Ch.12): Hmm. Turles isn't much for family attachments is he? Hopefully Raditz gets assistance in time. Looking forward to how the others deal with Turles.

-Daughterofrisingson

Response: Well I hope you enjoyed the saving private Ryan type rescue mission with Raditz and Nappa's little scrap with Turles. So thanks for the review and have an awesome day. :D

Review (Ch. 12): Man this is getting intense I so cannot wait for the next chapter! The writing was awesome I could picture the story in my head you're doing an awesome job!

-Guest

Response: Thanks, I really appreciate it. As a writer, forming an image in your head is one of my primary goals, so I'm glad I succeeded. :)

Review (Ch. 12): Man it looks things are not going well for Raditz I wonder if he's going to survive. Anyways, I am curious about Piccolo is he going to become a good guy and if he does are going to have him fuse with both kami and his father along with nail. Well I loved the chapter looking forward to the demise of Turles I hope you have a great day and hope to see more keep it up.

-Squasher

Response: Thanks man, I really appreciate that. You have a good day too! :)

Review (Ch. 12): I'm hoping there is going to be a collision course of Zarbon arriving on earth and finds Turles as well. I don't know but I would find it interesting if he helped the saiyans in this personally. In most stories Frieza's men are just that but if more was added to them it would be an interesting sight if they redeemed themselves somewhat. From what I can tell from Zarbon he was a prince of his race so though it has never been explored it would be interesting to see common ground between himself and Vegeta.

Now i did see somewhat of Vegeta's conflict of not wanting another saiyan to die. That was good. Nappa I'm hoping he has something as well like perhaps something about a former family he may have had or just calming down Vegeta at some point. Raditz I trust his character development will show up more later on so great job

Turles's introduction was fantastic I must say.

-Simgr101

Response: Well I'm glad you liked it and I hope you enjoyed Turles's dialogue in this chapter. I hope the thing with Nappa hating Turles gave you the character depth you desire. Anyways, thanks so much for the review and I hope you have an amazing day.

Review (Ch. 12): Sorry I've been gone for a while (and sorry I have very few excuses). Let's see... I hoped I could say more about this chapter, but it seems like the filler episode you'd see at the beginning of a new saga (for obvious reasons). Let's begin!

1\. Turles reminds me a lot of Raditz in the actual show, except he neither confirms nor denies all the bad things people say about him; kind of like Frieza, but WAY less classy. I'm hating Turles so far, which means you've done something right!

2\. Love how Raditz has had ENOUGH of the term "low level" and wants revenge NOW; not only is he taking revenge on all the people who've called him weak, but on himself being so weak and hateful and without honor.

Not to mention Turles must've done some pretty awful things for Raditz to denounce his relation to him!

I also like how Raditz still retains his some overconfidence and cockiness from the show; I'm sure the real Raditz would've laughed his tail off had his enemy threatened to defeat him with a fruit.

3\. YAY, Saiyan comrades to the rescue! I've mentioned my love of their brotherhood and I'll say it again. Akira Toriyama, where were you on THAT one?

4\. "Apologetically" is the LAST word I ever thought would be used with Nappa's character. I've said before that the Saiyans are starting to lose their personalities. They're so different from their Earth comrades, and Raditz is EXTREMELY different from Kakarot and Gohan; there HAS to be squabbles every now and then, especially for power.

A silver lining: that was pretty funny how Krillin almost killed Nappa! He could've, too; most writers would've just had the disc bounce off Nappa and claim Krillin is just that weak. Absolutely not! (But, once again, I don't think Nappa would've taken too kindly to being tackled.)

5\. Is Piccolo going to play a major part in this? I'm almost certain he is; if he's not, though, he really doesn't have a place in this story.

6\. QotC: Let's see... I guess my favorite person in your story would be... the AIs! Those guys are hilarious and awesome! Kind of like Bill Cipher, but nowhere near as insensitive.

-SaiyanEpicness

Response: I'll be honest, after reading this review, I was inspired to introduce the relationship between Turles and Nappa in a very strong way. I hope Nappa's development was clear in this chapter. Anyways, thanks for your extremely detailed review and I hope you have an amazing day. :D

Review (Ch. 12): This chapter was awesome, certainly foreshadowing the events that are to come. I have a feeling Turles will stomp all of them, but feel the drawbacks of his powerup, making him vulnerable enough to be killed in the upcoming chapters. I guess I'll have to wait and see. Loved the way the dialogue was a little more spaced out. Also, my story is only doing better than yours due to mine being much older and more chapters than yours. If our stories had started at the same time, yours would've been more famous. However, thanks to you and a few other people, you've ridden myself of my doubt in my abilities. Thanks. Anyways for the QotC, my favorite character in your story has been Vegeta and I'll tell you why. His character development in my opinion has had the greatest impact because at first, he thought Raditz was filth, a third class Saiyan. Now, Vegeta is willing to save his once 3rd class comrade from anyone. This makes him real respectable, though Raditz is definitely a close second. Spectacular chapter as always, and this is your first fan leaving. Peace.

-SinisterofRAGE

Response: Well I'm ecstatic that I helped you get over your self-doubt. As my first fan, your reviews are always special to me. Anyways, mushy words aside, thank you so much for the review and I hope you have an awesome day! ;)

Review (Ch. 12): Awesome chapter man, I am impressed with what you are doing. I liked the fight between Raditz and Turles that was very energetic as much as it was entertaining. I also like how everyone is going to join the fray (except for Piccolo) you know some serious stuff is going to hit the fan. Now with all of them meeting each other and preparing for this big fight, I wonder in Goku, or anyone else may be able to defeat Turles, much less will any of them spare his life? Who knows what you'll do next but I can't wait to see!

-Hugodrax

Response: Thanks man! I'm really glad that you loved the chapter so much and I hope you love this one just as much. Have a great day.

* * *

And that's it for the Review responses. Now onto the QotC (Question of the chapter). So because I can't get enough of them, it's time for another favorite question! So my question for you today is: Which of the Turles Crusher Corps is your favorite, excluding Turles himself?

And that's about it. I'm really sorry once again for going on such a long break. I promise I won't disappear like that again without telling you guys. The next chapter should be out within a week or two. Anyways, thank you for reading the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, and this is SilverSaiyan44 signing out.


	14. Chapter 14 History of a Saiyan Pirate

[A/N] Hey guys, SilverSaiyan44 here back with the fourteenth chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. I have to warn you, this one isn't too battle heavy, but I think the last chapter makes up for that. This one is more lore based so I think (and hope) that you guys will find it interesting. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you at the end. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 14 History of a Saiyan Pirate**

Raditz slowly opened his eyes. As he realized he was awake, his eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. "What's going on? Where am I?" he asked rapidly. The elite Saiyan suddenly felt a hand on his right shoulder. He turned his head, only to see that the hand was that of his younger brother. "Relax Raditz, you're back home. You're alright," Goku said reassuringly.

Seeing that everything was indeed well, Raditz ceased his panicking and heavy breathing before lying back in the bed he was in. It was at this point that Raditz realized that he was lying in the same bed he had slept in for the last couple of days. The one in the small hut next to his little brother's house.

Upon further investigation of the room, Raditz noticed that there were two other people there other than his younger sibling. The people in question were Gohan and Chi chi, who were standing fairly close to him behind Goku.

"How long was I out?" the long-haired man asked. Goku's expression remained unchanged at the question. "About ten minutes. You passed out while we were flying, but I managed to carry you back the rest of the way," the younger man explained.

Despite the situation, Raditz cracked a small smile. "I guess blood loss is more serious than I realized," he joked. Reminding himself of the wound on his chest, Raditz lifted the blanket that enveloped him and glanced at the spot Turles had pierced with his fist.

The first son of Bardock then noticed that he wasn't wearing his armor anymore. He was surprised that this particular detail had evaded his notice, but figured that the shock of waking up had made him miss it. Curious as to where his armor was, Raditz took a sideways glance around the room until he noticed it leaning against a wall, the fist-sized hole still present where Turles had punched him.

Looking back at the wound, he noticed that it was well covered and cleaned of dry blood. Raditz was impressed at the handiwork considering that his brother had said that he'd only been out for about ten minutes.

Raditz turned to his brother. "Say, Kakarot, who exactly tended to my wound?" he asked curiously. Before Goku could even answer, Chi chi chimed up and said "I did it. Luckily the bleeding had stopped by the time Goku brought you here, so the job was easy."

A warm smile lit Raditz's face. Despite them being his family, he was still pleasantly surprised at how nicely Goku and his family had been treating him. Especially after all the awful things he and his comrades had done while working under Frieza.

"Thank you, Chi chi. You've done a marvelous job," Raditz complimented. The raven-haired housewife blushed slightly. "Oh, it was nothing," she insisted.

Gohan then walked up to his uncle, a sad look on his face. "When dad brought you back, I was really scared, Uncle Raditz," the child admitted. Raditz's face changed to an expression of concern. "Why's that, Gohan?" he asked.

"I thought you were going to die," he answered somberly. Raditz saw the boy's sad face and decided to lighten the mood. The elite Saiyan began chuckling as he put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Trust me Gohan, it'll take a lot more than a band of pirates to take me down," he said jokingly. The half-Saiyan child caught on and offered a small smile.

"Speaking of that band of pirates, I have a few questions about them," a familiar voice stated suddenly. The four family members turned towards the voice. They were surprised to see Vegeta standing in the doorway. What was even more surprising was that it appeared that Tien was helping the Saiyan prince carry somebody.

The two walked into the room, followed by Krillin, only to reveal that it was Nappa that they were carrying. The bald Saiyan was completely unconscious, but what was really bad, was that his nose was bleeding profusely and appeared to be broken.

Gohan quickly hid behind his mother as the two warriors dragged the bloody man into the room.

Vegeta and Tien slowly placed Nappa on the ground in a sitting position with his back to the wall.

Vegeta walked up to Raditz. "So, how are you holding up?" the Prince of all Saiyans asked casually. The long-haired warrior was still shocked at what he had just witnessed. "I'm fine, but what happened to Nappa?" he responded, eager to know how a man as burly as Nappa could be defeated so brutally.

Vegeta scowled, "Turles happened, that's what," he spat in disgust. Raditz frowned slightly at the mention of Turles. He then glanced at Nappa. "This is my fault. I should have stayed with you," he said. The long-haired man stared downwards in shame. "I was a coward," he admitted, more to himself than the people around him.

Vegeta's expression remained unchanged. "Old habits die hard," he muttered before marching out the door.

"Vegeta!" Goku called after the Saiyan prince. Raditz shook his head, "No, Kakarot. Let him go, he's right. I'm nothing but a coward… a weakling," the elite warrior said through gritted teeth.

Tien and Krillin approached Goku, "We'll go calm him down," Tien said. Goku nodded before watching the two walk out the door, after the Saiyan prince.

Goku looked back at his older brother sternly. "That's not true, Raditz. You're an amazing warrior, you always have been," he insisted. The first son of Bardock shook his head again. "No I'm not. I have been and always will be a weakling, a coward, and a pathetic excuse for a Saiyan warrior!" he yelled.

Despite her best wishes, Gohan got out from behind his mother and ran up to Raditz. "That's not true Uncle Raditz!" the young half-Saiyan shouted. "You taught me everything I know about being a Saiyan," he said in a more calm tone. "Without you, my tail would still be a weakness," Gohan recalled, waving his tail behind him.

Raditz's expression of depression changed to that of curiosity as he thought of the tail training he'd put his nephew through. Goku smiled at his son for helping console his uncle. "Yeah Raditz. Also, don't forget that it was me who made you leave the battlefield. You wanted to stay and help, but I saw that you were in no condition to fight, so I brought you here," Goku said, adding onto his son's previous points.

"Not only that…" said a voice next to Raditz. They all glanced in the voice's direction and saw that it was coming from Raditz's scouter, which was sitting on a small table next to him.

Suddenly, the green humanoid hologram that represented Spectre, appeared above the scouter. "I'll admit, Raditz, since you were a child, you've always been slightly weaker than the others in terms of power," Spectre began. "But, in terms of determination, you made most of the elites look like those slimy Arcosians," he stated, gaining a laugh from Raditz.

"You know, Raditz, while you were lying there bleeding out, I was scared as hell," the AI admitted. Raditz chuckled, "I didn't know AI could feel fear," he quipped. Though his ability to display expressions were limited, Raditz could tell that Spectre was scowling at him. "You know what I mean, ya hairball," the AI teased, causing the long-haired Saiyan to laugh harder.

After he stopped laughing, Raditz looked at his AI partner with a smile. "Thanks, Spectre. You were one of the first friends I ever made, and I'm glad that that friendship is just as important to you, as it is to me," the elite warrior stated. Now it was Spectre's turn to laugh. "Watch that mushy stuff, Raditz, I think Earth might be changing you," he joked.

Raditz's smile widened to a grin, he said nothing in return. There was a moment of silence until Goku spoke, about thirty seconds later. "So, Raditz, I hope you don't mind me asking this, but who is that Turles guy and why does he look exactly like me?" the Earth-raised Saiyan asked curiously.

Raditz's smile faded slightly. "It's a bit of a long story," he answered in a neutral tone. Goku didn't move a muscle. "I'm okay with that," he stated. The elite Saiyan sighed, "Well here it is then," he said.

"The most important thing for you to know is that Turles is actually our uncle, Kakarot." Raditz began. Goku gained a confused look on his face upon hearing the revelation. "Our uncle? But he seems so young," the spiky-haired man replied skeptically.

Raditz chuckled once again. "That's the interesting bit. Our grandparents had Turles very late in their lives," he explained. Spectre activated again and said "That's actually a talent of the Saiyan race, the ability to reproduce at ages far beyond most other sentient beings."

Seeing that the talk of alien genetics was confusing his brother, Raditz changed the subject. "Anyways, so Turles was born about 5 years before I was. You can imagine it was strange having an uncle who was barely older than me," he said. Goku thought about it before chuckling. "I guess that would be pretty weird," he admitted.

Raditz grunted before speaking again. "That wasn't even the worst part. While I was growing up, Turles would show me just how much he cared about me by insulting me, humiliating me, and viciously attacking me, on an almost daily basis." he stated oddly casually.

"That sounds awful," Gohan said with concern in his voice. Goku seemed surprised by his brother's seemingly careless tone as he spoke of the terrible things Turles had done to him. "You seem pretty calm, Raditz, I would have expected you to be a bit more emotional when talking about stuff like that," Goku pointed out.

Spectre laughed suddenly. "That's thanks to me. Luckily for Raditz, we AI make great psychologists. No better cure for your uncle beating the hell out of you than a good old chat with your Artificial Intelligence unit," the AI joked, prompting him and his Saiyan partner to burst out laughing.

As the two former members of the Planet Trade Organization laughed their heads off, Goku and his family just stood there, confused and slightly disturbed.

As soon as he realized that his family was staring at him with expressions of confusion, Raditz ceased his laughter and cleared his throat. Spectre noticed this as well and also stopped laughing.

"Right, where was I? Oh yes, when me and Turles were growing up. So this abuse continued for a while until one day, I decided to tell our father about it," Raditz said. He paused before continuing. "He wasn't exactly happy to hear that his baby brother was beating up his son every day, so he decided to return the favor to Turles, personally." The long-haired man explained with a devious smile.

Goku gasped, "He attacked Turles?" he asked in a tone of shock. Raditz nodded, the sinister expression still present on his face. "Yup, beat him within an inch of his life," he answered proudly. The younger Saiyan was hardly amused. "I thought you said that our father was a great man," Goku recalled from his older brother's previous discussion with himself and Gohan.

Raditz thought about what he had told his brother about their father for a moment before shrugging. "Well he was, for a Saiyan," he responded. "Don't get me wrong, Kakarot, Our father was a good man. Most Saiyan parents would have beat me instead for not defending myself," Raditz explained.

Goku considered his brother's example for a few seconds before sighing. "Alright, what happened next?" he asked. Raditz grinned at his younger sibling before continuing his story.

"Well, after father taught Turles a new meaning for pain, he backed off for a while. Whenever he did attack me again, I'd tell our father and he'd bring that karma right back to him. Eventually, I grew guilty of constantly asking father to help me with my problems. So, I started taking Turles' abuse like a man, enduring every punch and kick with what little spirit I had at the time," Raditz explained in a slightly more somber tone.

Goku, Chi chi, and Gohan, felt for Raditz. They understood that although the long-haired man was tough as nails on the outside, he had a lot of pain on the inside.

Raditz looked as though he was holding back tears. Goku put a hand on his older brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Raditz, that must have been hard for you," he said. The elite warrior shook his head. "It was that time in my life that forever branded me as a… a weakling," Raditz stated almost painfully.

After a few minutes, Raditz had regained his composure. "A few years later, Turles and I finished our training at the Third Class Saiyan Combat School," the long-haired man explained. Goku seemed confused by this. "I thought you said that Turles was 5 years older than you," the gi-clad fighter responded skeptically.

Raditz chuckled once again, it was a nice change from his dreary demeanor while talking about Turles's abuse of him. "Let's just say he wasn't the best student," Raditz said with a smile. Goku simply nodded before allowing his brother to continue.

"Anyways, after our graduation, Turles was sent to work under some Saiyan general and I never heard from him after that, well, until today," Raditz concluded. Before Goku had the chance to question his brother further, Gohan spoke up.

"So Turles is a third class warrior?" the young boy asked. Raditz smiled at his nephew. "Yes Gohan, Turles is a third class warrior. So in the end, I got the last laugh," the first son of Bardock stated happily as he leaned back in his bed and placed his hands behind his head.

Goku rolled his eyes at his brother's moment of arrogance. "So that's all you know about Turles?" the savior of Earth asked. Raditz glanced at his younger sibling. "Until today, yes," he answered.

"What exactly happened today?" a familiar voice inquired. Everyone in the room turned towards the door and saw Vegeta standing there once again. The flame-haired man walked into the room, followed by Tien and Krillin.

Vegeta approached Raditz. "Raditz, I heard everything," the Saiyan prince admitted. "I know I was a bit hard on you there, and I'm sorry for it. All the same, Turles is a threat, and he needs to be dealt with," Vegeta stated.

Raditz looked at Vegeta for a few seconds before he spoke. "I agree, so what do you want to know?" the long-haired man responded neutrally.

Vegeta smiled before answering. "Did Turles tell you anything while you were there by yourself?" he asked. As Raditz thought of the answer to Vegeta's question, the smile faded from his lips. "Yeah, yeah he did," he replied.

Raditz then remembered Turles' words to him before he fainted. _"You see, the tree of might needs an enormous amount of energy to grow. It gets this energy from draining the planet of all the energy it contains, killing everything and turning the world into a wasteland." _The words echoed in Raditz's mind as he thought of how to explain it to his comrades.

Raditz looked directly at Vegeta. "Turles told me his plan for Earth," the long-haired Saiyan stated. Everyone in the room stared at Raditz. "Why didn't you mention this sooner?" Tien asked angrily. Raditz scowled at the triclops. "It didn't exactly come to mind after the near-death experience I went through," he countered.

"That doesn't matter now!" Vegeta yelled, shutting them both up. "What did he tell you, Raditz?" the Saiyan prince inquired in a more calm tone.

Raditz took a deep breath before he began talking. "Turles told me about this special tree he has, it's called the Tree of Might. He said that the tree drains all the energy from a planet, killing all life forms," he stated.

"A tree?" Krillin asked skeptically, unsure what to think of a tree being a threat to the planet. Raditz glanced at the short martial artist. "I know it sounds crazy, but you haven't heard the rest," he said reassuringly. Krillin nodded and stood there silently, waiting for the long-haired man to continue.

"Before he told me anything about the tree, Turles and I had a brutal battle." Raditz stated. "I was defeating him fairly easily for a while, then, he pulled out a fruit." The elite Saiyan added.

"A fruit?" Goku questioned. Raditz stared sternly at his little brother. "Let me finish," he insisted. The second son of Bardock nodded. "Right, go on," he encouraged.

Raditz rolled his eyes in annoyance before continuing. "So he told me that the fruit would allow him to win the battle easily, which of course I thought was pure arrogance." The Saiyan warrior said.

"I assume that it wasn't?" Tien guessed. Raditz simply nodded in response. "As soon as he took a bite from the fruit, his power skyrocketed. He took me by surprise and defeated me easily," the first class warrior stated softly. The group could tell that it was hard for him to admit his defeat.

There was a period of silence for a while until Krillin spoke. "I'm guessing that was when Turles told you about the tree, right?" he queried. Raditz nodded again.

A look of realization suddenly sparked onto Vegeta's face. "That pirate I was fighting gained a large power boost out of nowhere," he commented. A look of intrigue appeared on Tien's face as well. "Those two aliens I was against got a power boost too," he recalled.

Krillin shook his head. "The one I was fighting never gained a power boost, he was just extremely tough," he stated. Goku then thought of something. "That guy was a robot, right?" he asked. Krillin shrugged. "A cyborg, but it doesn't really make a difference," he admitted.

Vegeta then smiled as if he'd thought of something. "I've got it. That cyborg was the only one who couldn't eat the fruit, so they designed him as the ultimate fighting machine to make up for it," he theorized.

Goku nodded. "That would make sense," he admitted. Krillin took a step towards Raditz. "Hey Raditz, do you know if they planted that tree yet?" he asked. The long-haired man thought for a second, a uneasy expression came over his face before he answered. "Yeah, I heard Turles give the order to plant it," he said grimly.

Goku gritted his teeth. "Then we have no time to lose. We have to destroy that tree before it kills everything on Earth!" he stated determinately as he motioned towards the door.

Krillin stepped into Goku's path, forestalling him from leaving. "I want to take out those pirates just as much as you do, Goku, but we don't stand a chance against them with our current power," he stated. Goku's look of determination didn't fade. "I won't let innocent people die, Krillin," he countered.

"What about the Dragon balls?" Vegeta posed. Everyone in the room looked at him. "You know about the Dragon balls?" Tien asked. The Saiyan prince nodded. "We all do. Yamcha told me about them one day and I reported it to the others," he explained.

"Okay, so what were you saying about them?" Krillin inquired. Vegeta smiled and began his explanation. "Well, these Dragon balls can grant any one wish, right? Well after we defeat Turles and his team, we can use them to revive anyone who was killed by the pirates," he explained.

The group pondered the Saiyan prince's idea for a few seconds. Goku eventually sighed. "Even though I don't like the idea of letting innocent people die just because we can revive them, I guess we don't have much choice," he admitted, agreeing to the idea.

Despite the dark situation, Krillin's lips curled into a small smile. He was happy that his best friend had been talked out of getting himself killed needlessly.

Right when Vegeta was about to speak, his expression suddenly changed to that of concern and he looked off to the side. "I sense someone coming this way!" he reported. The others quickly sensed out the ki-signature Vegeta was talking about.

After about three seconds of sensing, the group (excluding Raditz, Gohan, and Chi chi) ran outside and looked into the sky. What they saw surprised them slightly. It was Yamcha, floating in the air alongside a flying vehicle with the Capsule Corp logo on the side.

Yamcha descended from the sky and landed in front of his friends, followed slowly by the Capsule Corp vehicle. As soon as the hoverplane touched down, the door on the left side opened up and Bulma exited. The group noticed that her face was distraught and that she was holding something under her right arm.

"Hey guys. No time to chat, I need to show you something," Bulma greeted hurriedly as she made her way towards the open door of Grandpa Gohan's house. The group shrugged and followed the teal-haired scientist into the house.

Krillin and Tien lagged behind slightly so they could talk to Yamcha. "So, Yamcha, what's with the outfit?" Tien inquired. Yamcha paused momentarily before chuckling, he'd forgotten that his friends hadn't seen him in his bandit outfit yet. "Oh, it's just a replica of my old bandit outfit. Vegeta found the original in my hideout and said that I should wear it," the long-haired martial artist explained.

Tien laughed. "So the Prince of all Saiyans is giving you fashion advice now?" he asked. Yamcha smiled in return, "It seems that way," he replied.

Krillin glanced at the red symbol on Yamcha's shirt. "Hey Yamcha, that symbol wouldn't happen to be-" the short man began to say before getting cut off. "Master Roshi's? You bet. I figured that just because I'm wearing the clothes of a bandit, doesn't mean that I'd wear the symbol of one," Yamcha explained.

Krillin nodded in understanding. "That sword get any use?" he inquired. Yamcha smirked. "Ask Amond," he responded as they neared the door to Grandpa Gohan's house. Tien and Krillin shared a look of confusion.

"I don't understand, who's Amond?" Tien asked. Yamcha turned his head towards the door. "One of those pirates that I took down using the sword," he answered as he walked into the house. Krillin and Tien took a second to look at each other and roll their eyes at their friend's arrogance before following him in.

Upon entry, Yamcha noticed the unconscious form of Nappa. "What happened to him?" the former bandit inquired. Tien glanced at the knocked out Saiyan before answering. "Turles knocked him clean out with a single punch to the nose," he answered.

Yamcha appeared surprised by this, but said nothing in return. _"A single punch? This Turles guy must be serious business," _he thought to himself.

Bulma walked into the room and placed the object she was holding (which was revealed to be a laptop) on the small table next to Raditz.

The heiress of Capsule Corp glanced at Chi chi. "Chi chi, you might want to take Gohan into the house," she advised somberly. Though the raven-haired housewife seemed confused at first, she eventually nodded in understanding, picked up Gohan, and walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed behind Chi chi, Bulma opened the laptop and began signing in as the group huddled around to get a good look. After she signed in, Bulma pushed a few buttons and a video started playing.

It showed a man in a suit and glasses standing in fear as screaming, and crumbling buildings could be heard in the background. "Breaking news! East City is being completely torn apart by giant roots!" the man shouted.

Both the Saiyans and Z Fighters watched in shock as the roots ripped through buildings with ease. The only thing that kept them quiet was their desire to hear what the reporter had to say.

"Nobody knows where they came from, but smaller villages across the planet have reported similar occurrences," the reporter explained. "Everyone get to high ground! This could mean the end of the wor- AHHHHH!" the reporter screamed as a giant root erupted from the ground behind him, causing the image to cut to black.

Bulma closed the laptop and turned around. "That was the East City News an hour ago. We haven't heard from anyone in East City since," she explained sadly. The teal-haired scientist suddenly broke down, she ran up to Yamcha, embraced him, and began crying into his shoulder. The former bandit put an arm around his girlfriend, in hopes that it would allow her some comfort.

Krillin clenched his fists angrily as he thought about everyone in East city being killed.

Goku then stood up determinately. "That's it! We need to get a plan together," he said sternly. Vegeta stood up as well. "I agree, Kakarot, I have a plan," he stated. The group looked to him and waited for the idea.

"Alright, Raditz is still too injured to fight, so he'll stay here under the protection of Kakarot, and you," The royal warrior said, gesturing towards Krillin. Goku stared daggers at Vegeta. "No way, I can't stay here while innocents are suffering!" he argued. Vegeta glanced at the pure-hearted Saiyan. "If you go out there, then they'll just track you with their scouters and kill you. Then you won't be able to help anybody," he countered.

Goku stared at the Saiyan prince angrily for several seconds before he sighed and stepped back. "Fine, I'll stay," he agreed in defeat.

Vegeta smiled at the third class warrior before he continued speaking. "Good, now the rest of you will help me bring Nappa to Capsule Corp so he can rest there while we train," he explained.

Tien stepped forward. "I have to return to my home in the mountains to get Chiaotzu and Launch to safety. I won't join you until they're safe," he stated sternly. Vegeta sighed. "Fine, you go get your little friends, but meet me back at Capsule Corp. Yamcha will help me carry Nappa back there," he agreed.

Tien nodded and began walking towards the door.

"I can't just stay here and be a victim, I'm a warrior damn it!" Raditz shouted suddenly, causing everybody to stop what they were doing. Vegeta glanced at his long-haired comrade. "I understand that you want revenge on Turles for what he did to you today, Raditz, but getting yourself killed won't prove anything," the Saiyan prince explained.

Raditz looked Vegeta directly in the eyes. "I want revenge for more than you could ever realize, and I'll get it, one way or another," the first son of Bardock vowed.

The Saiyan prince scowled and took a step towards Raditz. "Well then, in the interest of your safety, I'm hereby ordering you to stay within 2 miles of this house," he proclaimed, causing Raditz to grit his teeth. "You may train, but there will be no leaving your two mile radius. Am I understood?" Vegeta asked sternly.

"Yes sir," Raditz grumbled as he nodded slowly. Vegeta then turned to Raditz's scouter. "Spectre, front and center!" the prince ordered. Mere moments after the order was given, the green hologram of Spectre appeared above the scouter.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta, how may I be of service?" the AI greeted. Vegeta smirked before giving the order. "I'm ordering you to watch Raditz and make sure he doesn't leave. If you see Raditz leaving at any point, force him to take you with him. If he refuses, contact Royal. If he does go out for a while, make sure that he stays within two miles of this house. You know what to do if he breaks these rules, right?" the flame-haired man questioned.

"Yes sir, contact you via Royal if Raditz exceeds a two mile distance of this building," Spectre answered.

Vegeta smiled before turning to the Earthlings. "Yamcha, Bulma, you're with me," he stated. Yamcha nodded at the Saiyan prince and Bulma (who had calmed down since the East city incident) did the same shortly after him.

The Prince of all Saiyans looked around at everybody else. "The rest of you, you know your assignments," he concluded, prompting everybody to begin their separate tasks. As Vegeta was walking towards Nappa's unconscious form, he stopped momentarily and looked back at his long-haired comrade. "I trust that you won't defy me, Raditz," he said before turning his head back and starting his task.

With that, Tien took off to retrieve Chiaotzu and Launch while Krillin checked on Chi chi and Gohan to make sure that they'd be safe. Goku decided to stay in his late Grandpa's house with his brother.

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Yamcha picked up the still unconscious Nappa and brought him outside. Bulma got back into her hoverplane and started it up. She began slowly floating off the ground while Vegeta and Yamcha followed at a somewhat similar pace.

When they were high enough in the air, Bulma flashed a thumbs up at Yamcha, who nodded in response. The heiress of Capsule Corp got the signal and took off at the plane's top speed. Vegeta and Yamcha began flying as fast as they could in pursuit. Nappa's weight made it difficult to keep up with the plane, but the two warriors managed to stay alongside it as they disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile, far off in the battlefield where the first contact between the Turles Crusher Corps and Earth's defenders took place, one man stood gazing at the giant tree before him.

"Pure beauty," Turles said in awe as he stared at the Tree of Might. In the few hours his men had been gone for, Turles' planet-destroying tree had grown to a monstrous size. The tree would tower over Earth's largest buildings with its height and girth.

As the Saiyan pirate took in his masterpiece, his scouter suddenly beeped. "Lord Turles, I return with news," the AI called Nova greeted respectfully. Turles smiled, "Good, what did you find?" he asked.

"Well sir, using my stealth surveillance program, I was able to listen in on the AI units of Vegeta's squad," Nova explained. Turles said nothing and waited for the AI to continue.

"During my surveillance, I discovered something interesting. Although it was obvious that the AI units of Raditz and Vegeta were in the same room for the majority of their discussion, Nappa's AI, Ghost, was somewhere completely different," the AI revealed.

Turles' eyes widened with intrigue. "Really? Did you hear anything of interest?" the dark-skinned man inquired.

"No sir, all I heard from his com unit was a woman and a little boy talking. Nothing note-worthy," Nova reported.

Turles scratched his chin curiously. "Oh well, keep tabs on him, we'll want to know if he has any visitors," he ordered. The Saiyan pirate heard a beep from his scouter, indicating that Nova was noting down his future assignment.

"Understood, Lord Turles. Now, onto Vegeta's discussion with the others," Nova responded. Turles smirked. "Ah, the best for last," he quipped.

"To begin, sir, it would appear that Raditz is still in poor fighting condition and is taking residence at the home of Kakarot," Nova began. A look of intrigue crossed Turles' face. "Any luck tracking the location?" he inquired.

"Negative, sir. Spectre and Royal were smart enough to disable their tracking beacons. I have narrowed down a specific region for the house's location, but it's too remote for me to track it electronically," Nova explained. "However, if you sent one of your men or even went personally to the region, you could track them by scouter within minutes," the AI proposed.

Turles considered his AI unit's proposition for several seconds before shrugging. "Meh, we'll leave them alone for now. Gives Raditz some time to heal up and believe that he has a chance against me," the Saiyan pirate declared.

"Understood sir," Nova replied neutrally. Unsure whether or not he agreed with his master's decision.

"Alright Nova, continue," Turles commanded. Eager to hear whatever futile plan the Prince of all Saiyans had come up with.

"Right, sir. So as I was saying, Vegeta met with all of them at Kakarot's home and formulated a plan," Nova began. "He decided that Kakarot and one of the Earthlings known as Krillin would stay with Raditz to watch over him," the AI stated. Turles chuckled. "Figures that that pathetic crybaby would need babysitting," he joked.

"Very true, my lord. Anyways, Vegeta also decided that he and several Earthlings would take the still unconscious Nappa back to a building known as Capsule Corporation," Nova added. Turles said nothing and simply waited for the AI to finish.

"However, one of the Earthlings, a martial artist known as Tien Shinhan, stated that he had to return home to retrieve two people by the names of Launch and Chiaotzu," Nova stated.

A look of realization crossed Turles' face. "Could he be referring to the woman and little boy you heard in Ghost's feed?" he theorized.

"Perhaps, sir. I'll be sure to keep track of it as you requested," he stated. Turles seemed satisfied with these results. "Good to hear. Now, have you had any luck locating this Capsule Corporation building?" the Saiyan pirate asked.

"Luckily, tracking Capsule Corporation was incredibly easy due to it being located in a large city simply known as West City," Nova responded.

"The roots of the tree haven't destroyed this West City?" Turles asked. Nova paused before replying. "No sir. And if my calculations are correct, the roots of the Tree of Might won't reach West City for at least 48 hours," Nova answered. Turles began scratching his chin in thought.

"Would you like to order one of the Crusher Corps to investigate this Capsule Corporation?" Nova asked. Turles thought for a few seconds before smiling and nodding. "Yes, I think Vegeta and Nappa have entertained me enough, and killing those Earthling fighters would be a bonus. Track all members of the Crusher Corps and put me in contact with the one closest to this building," he ordered.

"Right away, my lord," Nova responded obediently as he began tracking the scouters of the four Crusher Corps members.

* * *

After about an hour of flying, Vegeta, Yamcha, Bulma, and the still unconscious Nappa arrived at the Capsule Corporation building. Once there, they placed Nappa in a large bed and waited for him to wake up.

"Man, that Turles guy must have hit him really hard if he's still knocked out," Yamcha said as he looked at the burly Saiyan. Vegeta grunted. "Don't worry about him, Nappa's taken much worse than this before," the flame-haired warrior stated; knowing that it was hardly true.

Bulma then came back with her father, who had done a scan on Nappa's head. "Well, the brain and skull are still fully intact," Dr. Briefs began. "However, the most damage came to the nose as it was rendered fully broken," he concluded.

Vegeta glanced back at his former mentor and noticed that his nose was in fact slightly bent out of shape.

"Hey, Vegeta. Out of curiosity, how do you know Nappa?" Bulma asked softly. The Saiyan prince chuckled at the question. "I've known him practically my whole life. When I was a child, he'd feed me, protect me, and even train me," he explained.

"Some would argue that Nappa was more of a father to me than my actual father ever was," Vegeta stated neutrally.

"Did you believe that?" Yamcha inquired. The elite warrior sighed before responding. "No. I understood that my father's position of royalty would mean that he wouldn't have much time to see me. To be honest, it was very responsible for him to assign Nappa to care for me in his absence, rather than lock me in a room and come visit me every few months," Vegeta answered in a slightly somber tone.

Bulma and Yamcha decided that they'd asked enough of Vegeta's past and left the conversation with a spell of silence.

A few minutes later, Nappa began to stir and slowly opened his eyes. "Urrg, what happened?" he groaned as he put a hand over his face. Vegeta walked up to the burly man. "Turles knocked you clean out with a single punch," he explained.

Nappa growled at the mention of Turles. "I'll kill that third class filth!" he spat in anger as he tried to sit up. Vegeta placed a hand on Nappa's shoulder and pushed him back into the bed. "No, getting yourself killed is far from necessary," the Saiyan prince declared.

Nappa looked Vegeta right in the eyes. "You don't know what he did to me," he stated hatefully. Vegeta took his hand off of Nappa's shoulder and crossed his arms. "I might be more inclined to aid you in killing Turles if I knew why you loathed him so much," he said calmly.

The look of malice on Nappa's face slowly dissipated. He sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you everything," he said in a more calm tone.

"So it all began like this. A few months before King Vegeta assigned me to you permanently, I was working as an instructor for cadets that were fresh out of combat school," Nappa began. "They assigned me a third class unit to train. It seemed pretty normal at first, until I met the oldest boy in the unit, Turles," the bald man explained.

"He was 6 years older than the other boys, which made me assume that he was just some reject. Unfortunately, I was wrong. He had potential, he just didn't care," Nappa stated.

"Turles had no honor. He'd win sparring matches by throwing dirt in his opponent's eyes, hack into other cadets' scouters to make them emit a high pitched screech, and he showed blatant disrespect for everybody, including me," Nappa explained.

Vegeta seemed uninterested by the story. "So far, he just sounds like your average low level scum," he accused. Nappa slowly shook his head. "You haven't heard the next part," he said darkly. The Prince of all Saiyans closed his mouth and continued listening.

"Even though I was assigned to the cadet unit, I was still a general. Every once and a while, Saiyan high command would order me to lead a battalion to purge planets," Nappa explained.

"I worked with a lot of battalions in my years as a general, but the best, had to be the Hunter Battalion," the former general said happily. Vegeta seemed surprised at the name. "The Hunter Battalion, hmm? They were known as one of the best Saiyan battalions in the army," he noted.

"The Hunters were something else, they held every skill required in an elite battalion. They were powerful, honorable, and trustworthy," Nappa praised enthusiastically. "Several of their best purge missions made even King Vegeta's personal invasions seem like nothing," he stated brashly.

"Anyways, I was ordered to lead the Hunter Battalion in an invasion of the planet Zexis V. I'd never heard of the planet but decided to go anyways," Nappa stated.

"So I prepped the battalion for battle and prepared the space pods. Before we left, the leader of the battalion, Lieutenant Colonel Arugulac, came to me with his concerns," Nappa continued. "He told me that he didn't feel good about the mission, that the name Zexis V made him uneasy. I just told him he was being paranoid and that we'd be fine," the former general stated.

Nappa's expression slowly changed to that of depression. "Once we landed, we saw that the planet appeared to be some kind of arctic forest. We began charging forward to take out the first large city we saw (as standard procedure would dictate) when I started hearing screams of agony over my com," he stated somberly.

"I ran through the icy woods and saw something that would forever haunt me in my dreams." Nappa paused after saying this. "It was an Arcosian warrior punching right through Lieutenant Arugulac's chest," the bald Saiyan stated sadly.

Nappa's look of anger then returned. "Powered by my rage, I grabbed that Arcosian bastard by the neck and threw the slimy lizard into the woods!" he yelled.

The former general calmed down slightly. "After that, I kneeled next to the dying colonel and he told me something. He said that he'd recognized the name Zexis V, it was an Arcosian hunting ground," Nappa revealed.

"After that, Lieutenant Colonel Arugulac died in my arms," Nappa stated sadly, obviously holding back his full rage. "Once Arugulac was dead, the Arcosian I had ripped off of him came back and beat the shit out of me," Nappa said emotionlessly.

At this point, everyone in the room sat in silence, completely invested in Nappa's dark story.

"I barely managed to hold him off, but I was able to knock him away and slowly crawl back to my space pod," Nappa stated in the same emotionless tone. "I didn't even bother asking over the com if anyone was alive… I knew the truth," he said coldly.

"Once I made it back to planet Vegeta, I found a message for me, it was from Turles. All he said was 'It's amazing what you can do with a voice modulator," Nappa explained angrily.

Vegeta caught on. "So Turles had used a voice modulator pretending to be Saiyan high command, and ordered you to attack Zexis V, knowing full well that it was an Arcosian hunting ground?" he guessed.

Nappa simply nodded. "As you can imagine, killing him was the first thing I wanted to do. Until he told me in the message that he had already stolen a ship and escaped. He ended the message by telling me to have 'better luck next time," Nappa explained in a tone of aggravation.

"I spent the next few months hunting for Turles, but gave up the chase when King Vegeta ordered me to be your caretaker," Nappa concluded.

Vegeta sat speechless at his comrade's story. He never imagined that Nappa had such a serious past before they had met. "Nappa, I'm sorry that my father allowed Turles to get away and forced you to care for me, but I swear, after both you and Raditz are fully healed, all three of us will have our revenge on that bastard," he vowed.

Nappa smiled. "Thanks Vegeta, I appreciate it," he stated genuinely. A look of curiosity then crossed the former general's face. "Wait, why would Raditz want revenge on Turles?" he asked.

Right when Vegeta was about to respond, he was cut off by a loud explosion. Everyone in the room flinched as the ground they stood on momentarily shook.

Vegeta looked at Yamcha. "That sounded like it came from the laboratory. Stay here, I'll check it out!" he instructed mere moments before running out the door.

About a minute later, the Saiyan prince charged through the laboratory's main door. The first thing he saw were the Pilaf Gang members Shu, and Emperor Pilaf, lying dazed on the floor. Vegeta then noticed the large hole in one of the lab's walls.

Vegeta looked farther into the room and saw a man in black armor with grey accents walking towards another wall. The flame-haired warrior looked passed the man and realized that he was walking towards the third Pilaf Gang member, Mai, who was leaning against the back wall.

Vegeta analyzed the armored man more closely and realized that it was the same pirate he'd fought in the desert, the one called Daiz.

"Well, well, what have we here," Daiz said in a sinister tone as he slowly approached the helpless woman. Vegeta noticed that Daiz's right hand was sparking with energy. He was approaching Mai with killing intent!

* * *

[A/N] And that was the fourteenth chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. I hope you guys enjoyed it and that you didn't mind that this chapter had no combat whatsoever. Let me know what you thought about Raditz and Nappa's stories on Turles and if it made you change your outlook on his character in my story.

Now before I get to the review responses, I've decided to change them up a bit. Rather than respond to every single review, I'm going to respond to ones that either are someone's first review, asks a question, or brings up a topic that I believe needs to be brought to light. I hope you guys don't mind this change and remember that I appreciate all of your reviews, even if I don't respond to all of them. So without further ado, let's get onto the review responses.

* * *

Review (Ch. 13): Very good return, especially with Amond's death scene. Not that any of the stories I've been seeing for the last month were terrible, but they're not like yours. The Hunter Battalion, huh? Sounds fitting for a Saiyan. Can't wait to see how everyone will react to the Tree's growth and Turles' relation to Goku and Raditz. I only saw bits and pieces of the movie to get an idea of what kind of person Anime Turles was, but I liked the Star Wars reference you made with Cacao.

-Mike

Response: Thanks for the positive review, Mike. I really wasn't sure how people would perceive that chapter considering how long I made them wait for it and how rushed it was. I hope you enjoyed the story of Hunter Battalion and that it made up for the hype mystery around it. Also, I know this may sound stupid, but what was the Star Wars reference I made with Cacao? I probably made it involuntarily due to my love of Star Wars, but I don't remember making a Star Wars reference in that chapter. Anyways, thanks for the review and have an awesome day! :)

Review (Ch. 13): Great chapter and Turles seems to be dominating at present. Great job on Nappa's anger with Turles i hope that is explored later. I am still hoping for a bit more from Zarbon in the future at some point or perhaps even some of Frieza's soldiers. Some were of course just slaves wanting to be free but unlike the saiyans did not have the capacity to do so.

-Simgr101

Response: Thanks man, I really appreciate it. That thing about Frieza's men is interesting and an uprising from them would be a cool concept for another story. However, I don't plan on making them have a French Revolution style uprising because it doesn't really fit with the story. I will say this, shortly after the Turles saga, something is going to happen that I think will interest you. ;) That's all I'll say for now so you'll have to stay tuned. Anyways, have a good one. :D

Review (Ch. 13): Silly Amond should have just bit into the fruit instead of tossing it. Nice job with the fight scenes, I'm now curious about Nappa's past concerning Turles.  
QOTC-Daiz, he earned Turles's respect for being a courageous fighter.

-Daughterofrisingson

Response: Ha! I knew the second I asked that question that Daiz would be your answer. I guess that was fairly obvious considering that he's a pretty integral character in your Turles story. Anyways, thanks for the review and have an awesome day! :)

Review (Ch. 13): Yo, J.D. here! I've been waiting for this chapter for a while (and I bear no ill feelings toward you), and...While I was a little disappointed, it was still an awesome read! But, it had its flaws; prepare for this review to be really picky.

1\. I had a problem with Raditz just deciding to leave the battlefield. Saiyans are supposed to be STUBBORN, and there's no way the real Raditz would stop arguing with Goku so easily and leave his comrades behind; especially if he went through all of the honorable changes he has throughout this story. Not to mention I'm sure he has beef with his uncle he's more than willing to settle despite his injuries.

2\. Nappa attacking out of blind rage like that was awesome! Totally something I can imagine in the show. But his comrades' reactions to it weren't really all that detailed. Plus, despite his oaf-ish nature, Nappa can still form coherent sentences during rage attacks; you basically made a Broly out of him in this chapter, and it's not much better than him being apologetic and aloof in the last chapter.

But something you did do right was make me wish with all my anticipation to find out WHAT TURLES DID to make General Nappa hate him so much!

4\. I'm starting to see our trio's Saiyan personalities come back, and I'm thankful for that. But I haven't heard Vegeta say anything ... I don't know... "sophisticated" lately. Remember, Vegeta has a higher vocabulary than Nappa and Raditz, and I haven't seen you utilize that in awhile.

5\. Grammar questions: Wasn't there supposed to be a line separating the sentences "...Nappa lying on the ground in pain" and "The three-eyed man returned his attention to..."? It's probably not that big a deal whether or not the POV changed there, but some might argue that it did. Did you intend for it to change there or not?

Also, when Royal was explaining Vegeta's odds, you missed a comma.

6\. QotC: While I really don't have a favorite of the Crusher Corps (not that much personality to choose from other than "generic arrogant bad guys), I'm really interested in the air of mystery you put around whoever Nova is.

...Soooooooooooo...sounds like Turles is planning to take Frieza's place as Emperor of the Universe; ...that's neat. YES! Now that awful, burdensome, nonsensical goal has been lifted off Vegeta's undeserving shoulders; all thanks to an author who DOESN'T hate the Prince's guts! Yaaaaay!

7\. The imagery for this chapter: I'll give it a 7. There are a lot of things it put into my mind, but there were also plenty of things my mind had to add in, in order to make it seem more like, you know, Dragon Ball Z. I feel like this story is starting to lose its DBZ essence.

I hope the next chapter gets that essence back, because this story is GOING SOMEWHERE! I get the feeling s**t's about to get real, and FAST (I prefer to censor my own swear words)! No matter what, though, I'll always look forward to the next chapter. And you haven't failed to keep me entertained so far, so keep up the good work! J.D. over and out!

-SaiyanEpicness

Response: I fully admit that chapter 13 was very rushed. After making you guys wait a month for it, I wanted to get it out ASAP. However, I do need to make some points in my favor:

You're right, it was odd that Raditz gave in so easily. But, after growing closer to Vegeta and Nappa, he trusted them to take care of Turles and his men. Also, don't forget that just before Raditz and Goku left, the Saiyans and Earthlings were winning. It's only after they came back with the knocked out Nappa that Raditz felt guilty for leaving. So you see, this chapter tied up that odd loose end.

I had a feeling someone would say that Nappa's actions were very Broly-like. But think of it this way, Broly acts the way he does because he has a complete and utter hatred of Goku (for completely stupid and pointless reasons nonetheless, but that's a story for another day). After reading what Turles put Nappa through, don't you think he has merit to be in a complete rage to the point where he can barely speak?

In terms of Vegeta, I hope his little explanation about Nappa and his father, and his role of leadership, brought back his sense of sophistication in your eyes.

I have no excuse for the grammar issues other than the chapter being rushed.

I'm glad you enjoyed the Nova mystery. He was actually a last-minute edition on my end. I figured, "Turles would totally steal an AI before leaving planet Vegeta" and thus Nova was born.

So I hope that I cleared up your misconceptions about chapter 13 and you'll accept my apology for how rushed it was. Anyways, thanks for the review and have an awesome day! :)

Review (Ch. 13): Great chapter man, I really enjoyed the fight scenes a lot in this one, they were definitely more entertaining than what I expected. The one I liked the most however is the one between Yamcha and Amond, I liked how it was face paced and well thought out. It was also cool, how Yamcha, didn't fall for the fruit, with the screwing around of Amond, I even liked how Yamcha, showed mercy to Amond, too, before killing him. You've really shown how far he's come in a short period of time; Yamcha, I mean. Also, I want to know more of the story between Nappa, and Turles, why does Nappa, loathe him so? Also, shocked to see how Turles, has his own A.I., didn't expect that at all. I'm also wondering as well if Turles, will change his tune with the Z-Fighters, too!? It's making me wonder, because if someone can get through to Turles, and at least form a temporary alliance with him, that would be something. Now, to answer your question...I'd say Daiz, was my favorite for the look alone, for character Amond. Can't wait for the next chapter man! Really good!

-Hugodrax

Response: Thanks man! I'm glad you liked the Yamcha/Amond fight. I'll admit that I spent the most time and thought on that one. Yamcha's always been one of my favorites since Dragon Ball and I completely hate how Toriyama treated his character in Z and everything afterwards.

Anyways, rant aside, I hope you liked Nappa's story and found it interesting. Also, really happy that you guys are loving Nova. These AI are the most interesting quality of OC in my opinion and I'm surprised more DBZ writers don't use something along those lines. Anyways, thanks so much for the review, and have a good one! :)

Review (Ch. 13): Nice Chapter bro, sorry I didn't update sooner, life interfered. Love the way the Crusher Corps have different personalities and how useful the humans actually are. Now onto the QOTC, my favorite character of the Crusher Corps is Daiz hands down. Thanks for the chapter, it was amazing. Deuces.

-SinisterofRAGE

Response: No problem, you can read and review at your own pace. I'm glad you liked the big fight at the end because I personally found it slightly rushed. Also, Daiz just seems to be a fan-favorite so far. I'm surprised nobody has gone for the charmingly intellectual Beenz brothers, or the menacing cyborg Cacao. Anyways, thanks for the review and have an awesome day! ;)

Review (Ch. 1): I've been looking for a DBZ AU were the saiyan each get a spot in the light. I really like how this chapter set up the mood of the story. Great job so far!

-calcu22

Response: Thank you very much. I'm always happy to get new reviewers. I'm glad you've liked the story so far and I hope you enjoy the rest of it. :)

* * *

And that's all for the review responses. Can I just say how awesome you guys are? I went on a month-long hiatus for no good reason, and you guys are still being really supportive. I can't thank you all enough. :)

Now, onto the QotC (Question of the Chapter). So today's question is a simple one. My question for you all today is: What do you guys think of the Turles saga so far? When Turles showed up, I'm sure a few of you had some expectations. So is it living up to those expectations, or is it just not doing it for you? I want you guys to be brutally honest on this because your opinions mean the world to me.

Well, that's about it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you're enjoying the Turles saga. There should only be about two chapters left in this saga so I hope you guys are excited to see how it ends. As usual, I hope you have an awesome day, and this is SilverSaiyan44 signing out. See you guys in chapter 15!


	15. Chapter 15 The End of the Crusher Corps

[A/N] Hey guys, SilverSaiyan44 here back with the fifteenth chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. If any of you were displeased with the lack of fight scenes in the last chapter, than this chapter is definitely for you. Fair warning though, it is a bit of a long one. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter as usual, and I'll see you at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 15 The End of the Turles Crusher Corps**

Vegeta looked on in terror as Daiz inched ever closer to the helpless form of Mai. The Saiyan prince didn't understand why he cared for the life of the Earth woman, but he did.

"Hehehe, damn shame this planet has to be destroyed in a little while. If I had a few hours to kill, I'm sure you'd make for some great entertainment," Daiz hissed as he stared into Mai's terrified eyes.

It was at that moment that the two dazed Pilaf Gang members, Shu and Emperor Pilaf, snapped out of it and sat up. "Oww, my head. I must've bumped into something," Shu moaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"Uhh, I think my ears popped," Pilaf complained. The short emperor looked ahead of him and saw Mai leaning against the wall on the other side of the lab with a strange man approaching her. "Shu, look! Mai's in trouble!" Pilaf yelled as he pointed forwards.

Shu stopped rubbing his head and looked at where his leader was pointing. "Oh no, what're we gonna do, boss?" the dog asked. Pilaf stood up quickly. "We have to rescue her," he stated determinately.

Shu jumped onto his feet. "Right behind you, emperor," he said obediently. Right when the two were about to charge in to help their comrade, Vegeta snap-vanished in front of them, blocking their path.

"As amusing as it would be to see him crush you, getting yourselves killed is unnecessary. I'll take care of this," the Saiyan prince explained. Pilaf thought for a second before nodding his head, "Be my guest," he said in both a polite and fearful tone.

As Vegeta was about to turn to attack, he heard Daiz chuckling on the other side of the room. "Then again, you aren't really my type," the pirate said as he pointed his right arm at Mai.

Without so much as a second of hesitation, Daiz fired a large purple energy blast right at Mai. Vegeta disappeared the moment the blast was fired.

Pilaf and Shu watched anxiously as the blast neared Mai's location. They began to worry as it was getting awfully close, and Vegeta had yet to do anything. After about five seconds, the blast enveloped Mai's area and exploded.

Daiz looked into the smoke of his attack and smiled. "Another worthless alien decimated by the almighty Daiz," the Crusher Corps member said egotistically.

Pilaf and Shu stared at the smoke in shock. They'd never imagined that they'd lose a team member. After a few seconds of hopelessly gazing into the cloud of smoke that served as their friend's place of death, the two Pilaf Gang members broke down crying and embraced.

"She was so young and devious!" Pilaf cried. Shu was crying just as hard, "She was my only friend that doesn't torment me on a regular basis!" the dog wailed. Their cries of depression were interrupted by someone appearing in front of them.

"You know, it's pathetic how a weakling like you will attack a woman when he can't handle a man," a voice stated. Daiz turned in the voice's direction, only to see Prince Vegeta carrying the woman he thought he killed, in his arms.

Vegeta gently placed Mai on the ground next to her friends. "Mai, you're alright!" Pilaf exclaimed happily as he ran in to hug her. Shu ran in to hug her as well. "You had us worried," he added. Although Mai was happy that her friends cared about her safety, she had focused her attention on the man who saved her, and the man who tried to kill her.

Daiz smirked at the sight of the Saiyan prince. "Well I'd say that I handled you pretty well when I was tossing you around a few hours ago," the pirate retorted. Vegeta simply chuckled in response. "Oh please, you know damn well that the only reason you stood a chance against me was because of the power up you got from that fruit," the elite warrior argued cockily.

Daiz's smirk quickly changed to a look of surprise. "You know about the fruit?" the second in command of the Crusher Corps asked nervously. It was Vegeta's turn to smirk. "Yes, your boss made the stupid mistake of not finishing Raditz off. He told us everything," the Prince of all Saiyans said mockingly.

Daiz gritted his teeth in anger. "Don't you dare insult Turles like that!" the pirate warrior yelled before lunging at Vegeta. The flame haired warrior chuckled before intercepting.

Daiz attempted a punch, but Vegeta blocked it with his left arm. The Saiyan then countered with a hard blow to Daiz's right cheek, sending him flying off to Vegeta's left, and out the hole he'd made upon his arrival.

Daiz managed to perform a backflip and regain his footing. The pirate looked ahead of him and saw Vegeta charging at him.

The elite warrior attempted a fast strike to his opponent's chest, but Daiz caught Vegeta's punch by the wrist. To Daiz's surprise, Vegeta simply smirked as his right arm was restrained. The Saiyan prince then opened his right fist and fired a large ki blast directly at the pirate's chest, knocking him away and onto his back.

Before the Crusher Corps member had a chance to get up, Vegeta rushed in and pinned him to the ground by stomping on his chest with his left foot.

"How'd you get so damn powerful?" Daiz asked angrily. Vegeta chuckled. "We Saiyans grow stronger every time we fight," he stated. "However, this battle required more skill than strength. And outshining you in skill is a task any toddler would be capable of," he mocked.

Daiz flared his teeth in an animalistic rage. "I will end you, you arrogant bastard," the pirate vowed angrily.

Vegeta hardly flinched, as he'd been told much worse before. The Prince of all Saiyans then glanced at Daiz's left arm, lying unmoving in the grass. Vegeta grinned deviously. "I assume that it would be hard to do that with one arm, right?" he inquired mockingly.

Daiz's expression instantly turned to confusion. "What?" he said, not understanding Vegeta's meaning. The Saiyan prince then proceeded to point his open palm at the pirate's left arm and began charging energy into it. The Crusher Corps member's eyes widened in terror as he realized what was happening. "Wait, no! You can't do this, please!" he pleaded.

Vegeta simply smiled as his enemy begged for mercy. Once he had enough energy, the flame-haired warrior fired a large burst of dark violet energy directly at Daiz's left arm. The burst of energy burned right through the flesh and bone. Daiz screamed in pain as Vegeta slowly incinerated his arm.

Two painful minutes later, the deed was done and Vegeta allowed the energy to dissipate. What was left of Daiz's left arm was a burnt stump. Luckily for him, the wound had been instantly cauterized by the scorching hot energy, meaning that he didn't run the risk of bleeding out.

Vegeta took his foot off of Daiz's chest, took several steps back, and crossed his arms; allowing his opponent to sit up and writhe in pain.

Daiz put his right hand over the stump that used to be his left arm and cried out in pain. Tears began rolling down his cheeks as he felt the lingering pain of the burn. Vegeta couldn't help but smile. "Funny, I used to think Raditz was a crybaby, now I've seen one first hand," he joked.

The pirate said nothing in return as he simply sat there and sobbed. The Saiyan prince charged a bit of energy into his hand and pointed it at Daiz. "Any last words, scum?" he asked.

Daiz looked up at him. "Yeah, screw you," he muttered. The second in command of the Crusher Corps suddenly lashed out. In a split second act, Daiz charged a bit of energy into his right hand and fired it directly into Vegeta's face, momentarily blinding him. Vegeta took a few steps back and placed his left hand over his eyes. "Arrg, my eyes!" he complained loudly.

Daiz took the opportunity, and flew off in the other direction. The second Vegeta's temporary blindness wore off, he stared hatefully at the fleeing pirate. "Get back here you bastard!" he shouted as he took off in pursuit.

The Pilaf Gang had watched all of this from inside of Capsule Corp. "Wow, it's hard to believe that that's the guy who saved Mai's life," Pilaf said. Shu nodded in agreement, "You can say that again, boss," he responded obediently.

Mai was still transfixed on Vegeta. Why would such a heartless man save her life? Had he changed? Obviously not, considering what she had just witnessed.

A look of realization then sparked onto Pilaf's face. "Wait a minute guys, this is our chance at freedom! The scary guy is gone, the others are taking care of that bald guy, we could just run!" he stated happily. Shu's eyes widened as he realized that what his leader was saying was true. "You're a genius, emperor!" he said in response.

Right when the two were about to take off running out the hole in the wall, Mai cut them off. "Wait!" she called, causing the two of them to stop. Pilaf turned around with a semi-annoyed look on his face. "We don't have time to talk, Mai. That pointy haired guy could be back at any minute!" he pointed out.

Mai's expression changed to that of nervousness. "Listen, Emperor Pilaf. I know that you're dying to leave this place, but I need to know why that Vegeta guy saved my life," she stated.

Pilaf considered her request for several seconds before sighing. "Alright, we'll stay for a few more days so you can find your answer. But this is a one-time thing!" he clarified. Mai smiled, "Thank you, emperor," she said.

A few minutes later, the Pilaf Gang entered the room where Nappa was being cared for. Yamcha walked up to them. "What happened to Vegeta?" he asked. Pilaf shrugged, "He took off after some guy in black armor," he answered.

Yamcha's expression quickly changed to surprise, followed instantly by determination. "That must have been one of the Crusher Corps! I'm going after him," the former bandit stated.

Yamcha looked towards Puar, who had entered the room after Vegeta had left to investigate the explosion. "Puar, help Bulma with whatever she needs. While I'm gone, you do whatever she says, understood?" he asked. The small cat nodded, "Okay Yamcha," she said.

Bulma then ran up to Yamcha and hugged him tight. "Come back to me safe," she instructed. The scar-faced man kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "I will," he promised. With that, Yamcha ran out the door to go after Vegeta.

After Yamcha had left, Nappa began complaining. "Ugh, why does he get to go after the Crusher Corps when I'm the one who's been chasing Turles for years!?" he yelled. Bulma walked up to him. "Listen, you. Vegeta promised that he'd help you get your revenge. If you trust him, then you shouldn't be complaining," she stated.

Nappa didn't seemed satisfied with the answer. "Whatever," he grumbled. The former general then looked at Bulma. "So, did you finish that gravity chamber yet?" he asked, changing the subject.

Bulma paused for a moment before nodding her head in response. "Yeah, I finished it about two hours ago. Why?" she asked curiously.

Nappa shrugged. "Well, if I can't fight, I might as well train," he answered. The heiress of Capsule Corp thought for a few seconds. After hearing his depressing story, she was obliged to do as he wished. Besides, a broken nose would barely be affected by training.

"Alright, I'll let you train. It's outside, I'll show you where it is in a second," Bulma explained. Nappa smiled. "Thank you, umm, Bulma was it?" he guessed. The teal-haired scientist simply nodded in response.

Nappa slowly got out of bed and walked out the door. Right when Bulma motioned to follow him, she saw Mai who appeared to be deep in thought. Though the two didn't know each other too well, she felt motivated to learn what was troubling her.

"Hey Mai," Bulma greeted, snapping the Pilaf Gang member out of her thoughts. Mai appeared nervous of Bulma's presence. "Umm, hi," she greeted emotionlessly.

"I know we aren't technically friends, but I saw that something was on your mind and thought you might want to talk," Bulma explained. Mai's look of nervousness remained. "Oh, it's nothing," she replied. Bulma smiled warmly. "Come on, I know that face when I see it," she said innocently.

After a few more probing questions, Mai eventually cracked. "Oh, okay. So while we were down there, Vegeta saved my life from this creepy guy," she revealed. Bulma gasped, "Really? Ohh, tell me more," she requested. With that, the two women began talking about what happened with Vegeta as they walked outside.

* * *

After about half an hour of flying, Tien Shinhan grew closer to his home in the mountains. _"I really hope that my house isn't in the same condition as East City," _the triclops thought to himself as he soared through the sky.

As the bald martial artist saw his home in the distance, he began sensing out the area for any potential threats. Tien sensed out the area for several seconds before smiling. _"Only two familiar ki signatures in the area. Maybe I worry too much sometimes," _he considered as he flew above the house.

Tien began descending slowly and looked at his home as he did. However, as he neared the ground, the three-eyed man noticed an indistinguishable figure standing next to the cliff his house stood on.

"Who's that?" Tien asked aloud. He attempted to sense out the being's ki signature, but came up with nothing.

Before Tien could question why the figure wasn't giving off any ki, the intruder suddenly began firing a barrage of energy blasts! Tien's eyes widened as the storm of ki flew towards him.

Right when the flurry of energy blasts were about to collide with him, Tien snap-vanished out of the way. Once he reappeared, the bald triclops began charging towards the intruder.

The enemy seemed unfazed by this and continued firing ki blasts at an almost machine-like speed.

Tien continued charging forwards, dodging and deflecting ki blasts when necessary. As he neared his enemy, Tien realized who he was, it was the cybernetic Crusher Corps member he'd seen combating Krillin, the deadly Cacao.

Tien attempted to punch the cybernetic pirate in the face, but Cacao quickly blocked the attack and countered with his own punch to Tien's chest, knocking him back. The three-eyed martial artist managed to flip onto his feet just before he hit the ground. Tien looked the cyborg right in its lifeless eyes.

"You're that cyborg I saw back in the desert. You work for Turles," Tien stated. Cacao stood silently for a few seconds before replying. "You are correct, organic," the cyborg responded in his robotic tone.

Tien clenched his fists in anger. "What have you done with Chiaotzu and Launch!?" the triclops demanded. Though Cacao's face didn't quiver at all, a low chuckle could be heard emanating from him. "The organics inside this structure are safe, for now. I'll enjoy burning them to death along with it, as soon as you're dead at my feet," the cybernetic pirate stated.

"We'll see about that, you tin-headed son of a bitch," Tien countered as he dropped into his fighting stance. Cacao seemed unfazed once again by Tien's statement. "If your fighting skills are as poor as your insults, this won't last long," the Crusher Corps member said mockingly.

With that, the two warriors rushed at each other. Tien began the fight by attempting a hard punch to Cacao's chest, however, the cyborg dodged the attack with ease and proceeded to snap-vanish behind the triclops.

Before Tien had a chance to reform his defense, he was hit hard in the back, sending him flying.

The bald martial artist flew through the air for several seconds before crashing into the ground and skidding to a halt right at the edge of the large lake that his training waterfall fed into.

Tien quickly jumped back on his feet and stared at his attacker. To his surprise, the deadly cyborg was simply standing there in the same spot he had knocked Tien away from.

Cacao then revealed his reasoning for staying where he was by bending over and allowing the high-power jet on his back to begin charging. After only three seconds of charging, the jet activated, causing Cacao to take off towards Tien at an extremely fast speed.

Tien looked at the incoming cyborg with terror, he was unsure of how to deal with this threat. The three-eyed man looked at his surroundings, hoping to find anything to help him stop the rampaging cyborg.

Tien then noticed the large body of water behind him and came up with an idea. _"Maybe if I lead him into the lake, he'll short circuit," _he thought to himself. The triclops looked behind him and saw that Cacao was closing in on him fast.

"Well, it's now or never," Tien said as he took a step towards the water. Without another moment of thought, the bald man dove into the lake.

Cacao saw this and continued flying until he reached the edge of the lake. The mercenary stopped in his tracks and stared into the clear blue water. Without saying a word, Cacao disabled the propulsion jet on his back.

The cybernetic pirate then flew into the lake without a second of hesitation. "Pursuing target," he said menacingly as he chased down the bald martial artist.

Tien had swam fairly deep under the water. He thought he heard something behind him, and turned around to check. To the triclops' shock, he saw Cacao charging at him fast! _"I guess my idea didn't work," _Tien thought as he began swimming as fast as he could to escape the Crusher Corps member.

To Tien's dismay, Cacao charged right at him and kneed him in the stomach. The deadly cyborg followed up his attack by back-handing the triclops across the face, knocking him into a rocky wall.

Tien opened his eyes and saw Cacao charging towards him, preparing a devastating punch. Seeing that dodging the attack wasn't a possibility, Tien simply braced himself for the intense pain that would surge through him in a few moments.

Right when Cacao got close enough to attack, Tien gritted his teeth, closed his eyes, and waited.

Then, nothing. He assumed at first that he'd been hit so hard that he'd gone into shock, but it was obvious that that wasn't the case. Tien then heard the sound of scratching metal and decided to open his eyes.

As soon as he opened his eyes, the first sight that met Tien was Cacao who was mere inches away from him. He then noticed that although Cacao was in the position to punch, he appeared to be having trouble moving his right arm.

Upon closer inspection, Tien noticed that the joints in Cacao's arm were completely covered in rust.

"Unforeseen consequences have emerged, metal plating rusting over," Cacao stated. Before the cyborg had the chance to attack with his left arm instead, Tien kicked him in the chest, knocking him back.

The three eyed martial artist then quickly charged energy into his finger and fired off the thin yellow beam that was his Dodon Ray attack right at the rusted joints. The attack destroyed the joints, severing the arm and knocking Cacao slightly farther away.

Right when Tien was about to start blasting up the rest of Cacao, he noticed that sparks of electricity were starting to spew out of the cyborg's right arm socket. Remembering the fact that he was underwater, Tien instantly took off upwards.

The three-eyed martial artist escaped the water mere moments before half of the lake lit up with electricity.

While most other people would assume that Cacao had short circuited from all that electricity, Tien decided to make the safe move and wait for a while. He remained floating above the water, waiting for a potential attack from the cyborg.

After two minutes had passed, Tien was preparing to give up the wait and go into his house to check on Chiaotzu and Launch. Suddenly, a figure appeared out of the water and flew right for Tien!

The three-eyed man turned at the sound of jets and saw that it was Cacao flying at him. The mercenary cyborg attempted to fly into Tien head-first, but the triclops managed to dodge it by snap-vanishing backwards.

At this point, both Tien and Cacao were at eye level. Tien noticed that being in the water for an elongated period of time hadn't served his cyborg opponent well.

Cacao appeared mostly the same except for the fact that his scouter was missing (Tien assumed that it had short-circuited and exploded), and that both his left arm and some of his chest plate were completely rusted over. "You rust pretty fast for an alien cyborg," Tien quipped.

"My metal armoring is highly vulnerable to the substance you Earthlings call water, entering the lake was a calculated mistake. No matter though, all I need to end your worthless existence is for my legs to be intact," Cacao responded.

Tien smirked. "Is that so? Then let's get this arm out of the way," he said. The triclops then fired a large ki blast directly at Cacao's left arm, causing it to explode and mask the cyborg in smoke.

"You will pay for damaging me, with your life," Cacao's metallic tone stated from within the smoke.

A brief moment later, Cacao lunged at Tien from the fading smoke. The cyborg began his assault with a hard kick that was intended to crack his opponent's skull. Tien dodged the attack by swiftly ducking his head and countered with a punch to Cacao's exposed back, knocking him away.

Cacao quickly regained his balance and rushed at Tien with a barrage of lightning-fast kicks. Tien blocked the kicks as they came and countered when he could.

This struggle carried the two combatants across the sky for ten grueling minutes. It was eventually ended when Cacao attempted one final kick to Tien's right rib. The triclops caught the attack and countered with a quick punch to the mercenary's chest, knocking him several meters back.

Growing tired of the long battle, Tien began charging energy into his right pointing finger. **"Dodon Ray!" **the bald martial artist shouted as he fired a yellow energy beam at each of Cacao's knees. The beams pierced through the cyborgs legs, causing them to explode.

Without any jets keeping him afloat, what was left of Cacao began falling out of the sky. Tien rushed in and caught the limbless Crusher Corps member.

The three-eyed man held the damaged cyborg so that they were at eye level. "This isn't over, I will kill you, organic," Cacao vowed angrily. Tien grinned. "Somehow, I don't see that happening," the bald man replied sarcastically.

Tien then tossed the metal mercenary as high as he could in the air, before flying down to the ground as fast as he could.

When he landed on the grassy plains that his home oversaw, Tien looked up and saw that Cacao was going to fall directly in his path. "Well, time to finish this," Tien said to himself as he watched the cyborg fall.

Tien cupped his hands together and began gathering energy. _"I haven't used this move in a while," _the triclops thought to himself as he prepared to perform an energy attack.

"**Kaah-me-" **Tien began. **"Haah-me-" **he chanted as the azure ball of ki began forming between his hands. The bald martial held the energy in his hands until he saw Cacao nearing the ground. **"HAAAH!" **Tien yelled as he thrust his arms forwards and fired the bright blue beam.

The large energy beam completely enveloped what was left of Cacao's body. "I-Impossible! Defeated by an o-organic!?" the cyborg cried as he felt his armor melting away from the attack's intense power. "Nyaaaah!" the Crusher Corps member screamed as he was completely disintegrated by the mighty energy attack.

Tien was breathing hard from all the energy he had poured into the Kamehameha wave. After a few minutes of regaining his energy, the bald martial artist flew up to his house.

As soon as Tien walked through the door, a blue-haired Launch ran up to him and embraced him. "Oh Tien, thank goodness you're safe. Is that scary robot gone?" she asked fearfully.

Tien smiled and put an arm around her. "Yes, Launch, he's gone," the triclops answered.

Chiaotzu then ran up to the duo. "Who was that guy, Tien?" the small boy asked. Tien broke off the hug with Launch to answer him. "He was part of this group of invaders known as the Crusher Corps. They're led by an evil Saiyan named Turles," he explained.

Suddenly, Tien sensed two large familiar ki-signatures following a smaller unfamiliar one. The bald triclops looked off to the side.

"What is it, Tien?" Chiaotzu asked. Tien turned to him. "I sense two ki signatures following a smaller one. I think they're Yamcha and Vegeta," he answered. The bald warrior turned towards the door. "They must be after one of those Crusher Corps goons, I'm going after them," he stated.

"Wait, Tien! I'm coming with you," Chiaotzu said. Tien shook his head. "No, I need you and Launch to go to Capsule Corporation. It isn't safe here," he responded.

"Why isn't it safe here? You defeated the robot, right?" Launch asked in an innocent and fearful tone.

"There's no time to explain, just go to the Capsule Corp building and Bulma will bring you up to speed," Tien explained as he walked over to the table that Nappa's scouter was lying on and picked it up.

The scouter activated suddenly. "Hey, three-eyes, where the hell were you guys?" Ghost asked. Tien sighed at the passive-aggressive AI. "It's a long story, Nappa will give you the gist of it," he explained.

"Where is Nappa?" Ghost inquired. The triclops was getting annoyed at the AI's questioning as he knew Yamcha and Vegeta could potentially be walking into a trap. "You'll see soon, now shut up," Tien answered sternly. To his surprise, the AI actually complied with his request. _"I guess there really is a first time for everything,"_ Tien thought to himself.

With that, the three of them walked outside. Tien brought out their hoverplane capsule and released it. The bald martial artist walked up to Chiaotzu and handed the scouter to him. "Listen, Chiaotzu, I need you to make sure that Nappa gets this. Can you do that for me?" he asked.

The pale boy smiled and nodded. "Sure thing," he responded happily. The three-eyed man smiled at his old friend before turning to Launch, who was looking at the plane.

"Are you sure you know how to fly this thing, Launch?" Tien inquired, unsure whether or not the good Launch could fly a plane like the bad one could. The raven-haired woman nodded. "Yep, I used to fly Master Roshi's plane all the time," she answered in her typically cheery manner.

As Tien prepared to leave, both Chiaotzu and Launch said their goodbyes. "Be careful out there, Tien," Chiaotzu instructed. Launch seemed sad as she gave Tien a final goodbye hug. "Come back to us safe, Tien," she said. The bald triclops smiled and nodded at both of them. "I will," he replied.

After saying his final farewell to his two best friends, Tien took off into the sky to aid Yamcha and Vegeta against the last remnants of the Turles Crusher Corps.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Tree of Might, Turles was still guarding the legendary plant while waiting on a report from his men. "Damn, this is boring," the Saiyan pirate complained as he lied on top of his ship and occasionally fired energy blasts at the birds flying overhead.

Turles' scouter suddenly activated. "Lord Turles, I bring news," Nova greeted. Turles ceased his attempts at killing Earth's wildlife to listen to his AI. "What do you got, Nova?" he asked.

"Well, sir, do you recall how you ordered Cacao to occupy the building that Ghost was positioned in?" Nova queried. Turles thought for a second. "Yes, what about it?" he asked.

"While he confirmed his arrival roughly half an hour ago, we haven't heard from him since and his scouter stopped transmitting several minutes ago," Nova explained. A look of intrigue crossed Turles' face upon hearing this. "Do you think this Tien Shinhan is responsible?" the pirate leader asked.

"Well, my lord, if the transmission I heard from Ghost is any indication, that is likely the case," Nova answered. Turles grunted in disapproval. He'd worked hard to earn the respect of his crew, so losing them was typically seen as wasted effort by him.

"Anything else, Nova?" Turles asked. Nova looked through his report file for a moment before responding. "Oh yes sir, I believe you'll enjoy this news," the AI stated confidently.

Turles hardly batted an eye at the statement. Good news from his subordinates usually ranged from useless to aggravating. "Well, spit it out then," the Saiyan pirate ordered sternly.

"Understood, sir. Well after a while of searching, I managed to find the exact location of Kakarot's home via satellite surveillance," Nova explained. Turles' expression of boredom instantly changed to that of interest. "Really? Well that's good information to have," he said happily.

Suddenly, Turles heard the sound of somebody flying in his direction at top speed. The Saiyan's instincts kicked in instantaneously as he rolled off the ship, landed on his feet, and got into an offensive stance.

"You were supposed to be watching the perimeter, Nova! Why didn't you alert me?" Turles scolded.

"Relax sir, the ones approaching are not enemies," Nova stated calmly. Upon hearing this, Turles lowered his guard slightly and glanced at the oncoming warriors. The pirate leader was surprised to see that those he believed to be attackers, were in fact Rasin and Lakasei.

"The hell are they doing here?" Turles asked in a tone of annoyance as he marched over to meet the two Beenz brothers.

The two purple aliens landed quickly and ran to meet their leader. The two saluted. "Reporting for duty, Lord Turles!" they said in unison. The Saiyan warrior was hardly flattered by their entrance. "What are you two doing here?" Turles queried sternly.

"Um, we were ordered to come here to guard the Tree of Might," Rasin explained cautiously, unsure of why Turles was questioning them. The dark-skinned man gritted his teeth. "I gave no such order," he stated, his aggravation growing.

"Actually, my lord, the order came from Nova," Lakasei clarified. A look of surprise sparked onto Turles' face. "What!? Nova, explain!" he commanded angrily.

Turles' scouter activated once again. "Well, sir, it actually led into what I was about to tell you before Rasin and Lakasei arrived," Nova stated calmly. "I thought that since I located Kakarot's home, it would be a good idea to order these two to guard the Tree of Might while you and I pursued and eliminated them," the AI explained.

Turles sighed deeply. "I thought I was clear on the fact that I wanted to save Raditz and Kakarot for later," the pirate leader said. Nova paused for a second before replying. "True, my lord, but if I recall, you stated that you were growing bored of watching the tree, correct," the AI questioned.

Turles raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yes, that's correct," he answered cautiously. The AI smiled inwardly before continuing his statement. "Very good. So I came to realize, what better way to rid my master of boredom, then to give him an opportunity to personally eliminate two of his prized enemies on this planet?" Nova concluded.

The Saiyan pirate thought about his AI's statement for several seconds before a devious smile crossed his face. "Ah, Nova, it never ceases to amaze me how you can convince me to go against my own orders on such a constant basis," Turles said with a chuckle.

"Thank you, sir, I only wish to aid you in every way possible. Even if that means going against your own commands," Nova added.

Turles glanced at the two identical brothers. "You two, do as Nova ordered you. Guard the Tree of Might with your lives," he commanded. Rasin and Lakasei stood at attention, "Yes, Lord Turles!" they said together.

The leader of the Crusher Corps nodded at the obedient duo before turning away from them. "I'll be back shortly. Remember, that tree's fruit is more valuable than both of you combined," Turles stated coldly. The Beenz brothers chose to say nothing in response and simply swallowed hard.

With that, the Saiyan pirate took off in the direction of Nova's specified coordinates. _"Prepare yourself, Raditz. I won't make the mistake of not finishing you off this time," _Turles thought to himself with a smirk as he sped towards Kakarot's house, preparing to execute both of his nephews.

* * *

After about half an hour of chasing Daiz; Vegeta, Yamcha, and Tien (who had joined the other two midway into their chase) were beginning to wear the Crusher Corps member down.

"He must be getting tired, we've been chasing him for almost 45 minutes," Yamcha stated as he flew alongside his two comrades. Vegeta simply continued flying until he realized something. "Wait a minute, this is the same route that we took while we were moving in to rescue Raditz," the Saiyan prince recalled.

Tien glanced at the flame-haired warrior. "You think he's looking for backup?" the triclops asked. Vegeta grunted in response. "A one armed man who's severely outnumbered? I'd sure as hell bet on it," he quipped.

Vegeta's scouter suddenly activated. "Prince Vegeta, I am only picking up two life forms in the area this pirate is running to," Royal reported.

"Not very effective backup, is it?" Yamcha joked. Vegeta didn't appear to be amused. "We'll keep following him for now, see where he leads us," the Saiyan warrior stated. The two Earthlings nodded in agreement and continued following Vegeta's lead.

Another two minutes later, the three warriors saw something in the distance that made them stop dead in their tracks. It was a massive structure that appeared to have originated from the ground. Its height and girth were larger than anything any of the three had seen in their lives. The large bush of leaves that grew on top of the tree blocked out any sunlight from the area, shrouding the once bright area in darkness. Even after all his years working under Frieza, Vegeta had never seen a structure that was comparable to what he was witnessing.

"What the hell is that?" Yamcha asked in awe. Tien stared at the structure in a similarly mesmerized manner. "I think that's the Tree of Might," he answered. The former bandit glanced at his three-eyed friend skeptically. "Did I miss something?" he inquired.

"The Tree of Might is apparently an ancient tree that drains the energy out of a planet to grow fruits that grant great power upon consumption. That about cover it?" Vegeta explained quickly. Yamcha said nothing for a few moments before nodding slowly in response.

"Good, because Daiz is getting away!" the Saiyan prince shouted as he pointed to the fleeing pirate.

The trio chased Daiz for a few more minutes, until he landed on a large rock overhang and began running for dear life. The one-armed man ran as fast as he could until he reached the edge of the overhang and stopped dead in his tracks.

"It's over, Daiz. There's nowhere left to run," Vegeta stated as he slowly walked up to the pirate with his two Earthling comrades. Daiz turned and smirked at the Saiyan prince. "You're right, Vegeta, it is over… for you!" he stated in a sinister tone.

Suddenly, two beings flew into the area and landed in front of Daiz. Upon their landing, Tien instantly recognized the new arrivals as the two alien brothers he'd fought during his initial confrontation with the Crusher Corps, Rasin and Lakasei.

Daiz smiled. "Nice timing, guys," the humanoid alien stated. The two brothers looked at their superior with expressions of surprise. "What happened to your arm, Daiz?" Lakasei asked in a disgusted tone. Despite the situation, the one-armed man's cocky smile remained. "Oh, this? Well the princess of all Saiyans over here had a bit of a tantrum," he explained.

Vegeta grunted. "I'd be more than happy to rip the other one off if you want them to match," he quipped. Daiz chuckled. "Thanks, but I'll pass," he responded.

The smug look then suddenly dropped from Daiz's face as he looked around. "Wait a minute, where's Lord Turles?" the second in command of the Crusher Corps inquired.

Rasin turned his head and glanced at Daiz. "He went to go personally wipe out Raditz and Kakarot," the purple alien explained. Vegeta and the Earthlings gasped after hearing this. With Raditz injured, they didn't stand a chance.

Lakasei ran up to his brother and smacked him in the face. "Oww! What was that for?" Rasin asked as he rubbed his cheek. Lakasei grunted. "You weren't supposed to say that while they were present, brother," he stated, gesturing towards Vegeta and the Earthlings.

Rasin glanced at them momentarily before chuckling. "Oh, what does it matter, brother, these fools will be dead soon enough," the purple alien stated passively. The two brothers then recognized Tien.

Lakasei chuckled evilly. "Look, brother, it's that three-eyed freak that we tossed around last time," he pointed out. Rasin smiled at his brother's comment. "Ohh, and it looks like he brought along a friend," Raisin pointed out, gesturing to Yamcha.

Yamcha looked over at Tien. "I take it you've met these fine gentlemen?" he asked sarcastically. The bald martial artist clenched his fists as he remembered the previous fight he'd had with the two brothers. "Yeah, we had a hell of a time," Tien answered.

Vegeta turned to his two Earthling comrades. "Listen up, you two. You're going to take out these purple freaks while I finish what I started with Daiz, understood?" the Saiyan prince ordered. Though Tien and Yamcha weren't too keen on taking orders from the ruthless Saiyan, they nodded in response.

"Hey! Are you going to fight us, or are you just going to stand there and let us kill you?" Rasin asked loudly. Lakasei grinned malevolently. "Either way works for us," he added.

Yamcha smiled in return. "Sure, I'm up for a fight. Go easy on me though, I'm kind of rusty," he stated as he got into his fighting pose. Rasin chuckled at the long-haired Earthling. "Sure, I'll make it a quick and painless death," he replied as he clenched both his fists.

Yamcha suddenly launched himself at Rasin. Before the purple alien even had a chance to blink, the scar-faced man was hitting him with a barrage of lightning fast punches. As soon as Yamcha finished his onslaught of punches, he finished his attack by hitting Rasin with a hard kick to the chest, knocking him off the large rock overhang.

The former bandit took a sideways glance at the two shocked Crusher Corps members. "Hey, I never said anything about _me _holding back," Yamcha said with a smile before leaping after his opponent.

Lakasei scowled at Tien. "You Earthlings will pay for your disrespect of the mighty Crusher Corps!" he stated angrily as he clenched his fists. The purple alien then rushed at Tien in a fit of anger.

Lakasei attempted to punch Tien, but the bald martial artist caught the attack and countered with his own punch to the alien's jaw. Lakasei was sent sprawling backwards.

Without wasting another moment, Tien held his right arm back, ran at the dazed alien, and back-handed him across the face. The attack sent Lakasei flying off of the rock overhang in a similar fashion to that of his brother.

The stoic warrior paid Daiz's expression of shock no mind as he charged after Lakasei to finish him.

Vegeta began chuckling. "I guess it's just you and me, Daiz. I'd say it's time to finish what I started, wouldn't you say?" the prince asked smugly. Daiz clenched his one fist in anger. "Gladly," he said through gritted teeth. The one-armed pirate then rushed at Vegeta.

Daiz attempted to punch Vegeta, but the Saiyan warrior caught it effortlessly in his left hand. Vegeta chuckled again. "Uh oh, it appears that you don't have another arm to attack with. That must be frustrating," he mocked.

Before Daiz had the chance to do anything in response, Vegeta hit him with a devastating punch to the stomach. The punch was so damaging that it pierced right through the pirate's armor.

"Ack!" Daiz cried in pain as he sputtered blood. The moment that Vegeta removed his fist from Daiz's abdomen, the pirate warrior crossed his one arm over his stomach and bent over in agony.

While Daiz was crying out in pain, Vegeta had cupped his hands together at his side and began charging energy. "Hey, scum," the Prince of all Saiyans called. Too weakened by the punch to talk, the Crusher Corps second in command tilted his head up, only to see Vegeta's gloved hands in his face.

"I hope you enjoy this, I know I certainly will," Vegeta quipped. **"Galick Gun!" **the Saiyan prince shouted as he fired his signature attack. The purple energy beam carried Daiz for about twenty meters until he crashed into the Tree of Might.

The energy attack pushed Daiz deep into the bark of the legendary tree. When Vegeta's Galick Gun had dispersed, the pirate was still unable to get out of the tree.

Seeing that his opponent was trapped in the planet-destroying tree, Vegeta came up with an idea. The flame-haired warrior walked up to the edge of the large rock he stood on and looked down, only to see that Yamcha and Tien were still fighting the alien brothers.

"Hey, you two!" Vegeta called, catching the Earthlings' attention. "If you can, push your opponents into the base of the tree. We'll wipe them out with it!" the Saiyan prince explained.

"Right!" Tien and Yamcha yelled back in agreement. Seeing that his plan was understood, Vegeta pointed his right palm at the trapped Daiz and began gathering ki. _"It will take one hell of an attack to bring that tree down, so I'll have to put everything I've got into this," _the royal warrior thought to himself.

Vegeta then recalled what the short aliens had said about Turles attacking Raditz and Kakarot. "Royal!" the Saiyan prince called. Vegeta's scouter activated upon his call. "Yes, Prince Vegeta, how may I be of service to you?" the AI asked.

"Raditz and Kakarot are in danger. Contact Ghost and Spectre, tell Ghost that I'm ordering Nappa to aid Raditz, and warn Spectre that Turles is on his way to them," Vegeta commanded. Royal took a moment to verify everything his master had said before responding. "Right away, sir," the AI responded obediently.

Vegeta continued charging energy into his hand for several more seconds before Royal returned. "Um, Prince Vegeta, I think we have a problem," the AI reported. The flame-haired warrior raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, what's that?" Vegeta asked. Royal paused momentarily before responding. "Our signal is being blocked, sir," Royal explained.

Vegeta's eyes widened. "What! How!?" he demanded. Royal scanned the area for several seconds before replying. "Well, sir, the only way that Turles could jam our signal is with an AI. If he does have an AI, it likely planned for us to learn of their attack on Raditz and Kakarot by blocking our long-ranged signal," the AI theorized.

Vegeta said nothing for several seconds. "Orders, sir?" Royal asked. The Saiyan prince sighed before replying. "Log off for now, we have to destroy this tree before it destroys Earth first. As much as I hate to say it, Raditz and Kakarot are on their own," Vegeta said somberly.

Meanwhile, Yamcha was in combat with the alien warrior, Rasin. Though Rasin did seem to have some skill as a warrior, Yamcha didn't think that the purple alien lived up to what Tien had said about him and his brother.

The short pirate rushed at Yamcha with all his might. He attempted several punches and kicks, but the former bandit simply dodged every attack and countered with a swift kick to Rasin's face, sending the Crusher Corps member flying backwards.

The purple alien managed to regain his balance midair and land on his feet. He looked ahead of him, only to see that Yamcha was charging right at him. Rasin smiled. "Foolish Earthling. Take this!" he shouted as he fired a yellow energy blast at his opponent.

Yamcha saw the attack coming and managed to roll off to the side to dodge it. He then continued his charge forwards at his short adversary. When he was nearing his target, the long-haired martial artist put a hand on his sword's hilt.

As soon as Yamcha was in range, he quickly pulled his sword out and slashed Rasin across the chest, causing him to stumble several steps backwards.

Rasin appeared shocked by the sudden attack for several seconds. As soon as he realized that he was still alive, that shock instantly turned to arrogance. "Hah! Stupid Earthling! That worthless weapon can't damage me," Raisin stated mockingly.

"You might want to check your armor," Yamcha said as he sheathed his sword. The intellectual alien seemed confused by his opponent's statement at first. He then looked down at his armor and gasped in shock. There was a deep scratch from his rib to his shoulder pad.

Rasin clenched his fists angrily. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" he shouted as he launched himself at Yamcha.

The former bandit appeared calm as Rasin flew at him. Right when the pint-sized alien was about to attack, Yamcha hit him with a swift hit to the nose, momentarily dazing him. The baseball player then snap-vanished behind Rasin and grabbed him by the back of his armor.

Yamcha then glanced over at Tien and saw that he was still fighting Rasin's identical brother, Lakasei. "Hey Tien!" Yamcha called. The three-eyed man looked over at his long-haired friend. Yamcha held up Rasin. "Knock them together!" he stated. Tien smiled and nodded in understanding.

Tien then hit Lakasei with a hard punch to the face that sent him flying. As soon as he saw this, Yamcha held Rasin back for a second and threw him as hard as he could, right at his brother.

The two purple aliens flew through the air for several seconds before crashing into each-other. The duo rubbed their heads and groaned in pain for several seconds. Lakasei then jumped to his feet suddenly. "We have to fuse, brother, it's our only chance," he stated. Rasin then got up as well. "You're right, brother, let's get on to it then," he replied.

The two aliens then ran up to each other and joined hands. Tien's eyes widened as he realized what they were trying to do. The triclops looked to Yamcha. "Yamcha! Don't let them fuse!" he instructed as he began running at the duo. Yamcha nodded and began charging at them as well.

Right when Yamcha and Tien were about to attack, there was a bright flash of light and a wave of energy was released that knocked the two Earthlings back.

Tien and Yamcha quickly stood up and looked at where the two brothers had been standing before. In their place stood a being that looked identical to the Beenz brothers in terms of appearance, but was much larger than either of them. The Earthlings also sensed that the being literally had a power that was Rasin's power plus Lakasei's.

The fusion grinned evilly. "Time to end this," it stated darkly. The fused being then pointed its left arm at Tien and fired a huge energy beam.

The triclops leaped into the air to avoid the attack and flew upwards to avoid being seen. The fused Crusher Corps member then turned its attention to Yamcha and fired two large balls of energy at him.

The former bandit dashed to the right to dodge the first energy ball, and leaped into the air in a similar fashion as Tien to avoid the second. Yamcha also flew upwards into the sky to avoid detection.

Yamcha flew for a while until he saw Tien, who was waiting for him. "I don't know how we're going to defeat this guy," Tien admitted. "Vegeta's charging an attack so he can't help, and this guy is literally double our combined strength," the former Crane student stated.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Yamcha said with a devious smile. Tien appeared to be skeptical, "Really, what is it?" he asked.

"No time to explain. Don't worry, just follow my lead and you'll know what to do," he instructed before he began descending. Tien sighed at his friend's confidence before following him.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, the fusion of the Beenz brothers was walking around, trying to locate the two Earthlings it had been fighting. "Where are those weak scum?" it asked itself.

The Crusher Corps member suddenly felt a weak energy blast hit it in the back of the head. "Hey, ugly!" a voice from behind the fusion called.

The fused Beenz brothers then turned around, only to see the long-haired human from before. The fusion chuckled. "You'll regret showing yourself, Earthling trash," it said. Yamcha's cocky expression remained intact, "We'll see," he said.

The fusion then charged energy into its hands and fired a barrage of small energy blasts. Yamcha quickly got into a defensive stance and began deflecting the energy blasts. Every once in a while, the former bandit would deflect an energy blast into the ground, creating a small cloud of smoke.

When the fused Beenz brothers eventually stopped firing the energy blasts, their opponent was completely masked in smoke.

Before the fusion had the chance to utilize its scouter, Yamcha rushed in and attacked. **"Wolf Fang Fist!"** the long-haired martial artist shouted as he lunged from the smoke and began attacking the fusion with a barrage of lightning-fast punches.

The blinding flurry of punches pushed the Crusher Corps member back several feet before Yamcha finished the Wolf Fang Fist attack with a hard strike to the chest. A wolf's howl emanated from the attack as the fusion stumbled backwards.

Before the fusion could even begin to think of a counterattack, the former bandit rushed in and performed a backflip-kick, launching the Beenz brother fusion several meters into the air.

Right as the fusion began to fall back down, Tien suddenly appeared under it and volleyed it up higher. Recalling Vegeta's idea of knocking the being into the bark of the Tree of Might, the triclops snap-vanished up to the fusion and performed a flying kick to the head.

The kick pushed the fused Beenz brothers into the tree and broke into the bark right next to Daiz, restraining the fusion inside. Tien then performed a midair backflip and landed next to Yamcha.

The former bandit smirked at Tien. "Those guys weren't _that_ tough," he quipped. Tien smiled at Yamcha. "In my defense, they're much tougher when you fight them both at the same time, and by yourself," he responded. Yamcha chuckled, "Touché," he said, ending the brief conversation.

"Hey! If you two are done down there, then I could use your help in destroying this tree!" Vegeta shouted from the top of the large rock they'd started on. The two mighty warriors quickly flew up so that they could aid the Saiyan prince in ridding the Earth of the Tree of Might.

Tien and Yamcha landed on either side of Vegeta and noticed that the Saiyan prince's hand was glowing with navy blue energy. "Whoa, that's a lot of energy, Vegeta," Yamcha said in awe.

The Prince of all Saiyans chuckled. "Well, while you two were wasting time with those weaklings, I was gathering energy to destroy this blasted tree," he stated in his typical egotistic tone.

Tien and Yamcha looked at each other and rolled their eyes at Vegeta's overconfidence before they began charging their own attacks.

Tien placed both his palms in front of him and positioned his pointer fingers and thumbs in a way where they formed a triangle. He then began gathering energy.

Yamcha cupped his hands together and placed them at his side. **"Kaah-me-" **he said as he began gathering energy. **"Haah-me," **the former bandit chanted as the azure ball of ki began forming between his hands.

Tien and Yamcha continued gathering ki for about a minute before they were ready. "Alright, let's go!" Tien shouted. **"Tri Beam!" **the triclops yelled as he fired the thin attack. Yamcha thrust his arms forwards.** "HAAH!" **the long-haired martial artist shouted as he fired the thick azure beam. Vegeta focused all of the energy in his hand and thrust it forwards. **"Big Bang Attack!" **the flame-haired warrior exclaimed as he fired an enormous navy blue energy attack.

Tien's Tri Beam was the fastest of the three attacks and took the lead. It collided with the tree and cracked its outer layer. It also pushed Daiz and the fused Beenz brothers deeper into the gargantuan tree.

Yamcha's Kamehameha wave was the next to collide with the Tree of Might. The former bandit made sure to move his arms from left to right as he fired the attack, in order to cover as much of the tree's sturdy trunk as possible. The energy wave broke through the cracks Tien's Tri Beam had created and further damaged the trapped Crusher Corps members.

Last, but certainly not least, was Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. Though it was the slowest of the three techniques, the Big Bang Attack made up for it with sheer power.

The large energy ball completely enveloped both Daiz and the fused Beenz brothers upon collision with the tree. "AHHHH! NOOO!" the last remnants of the Turles Crusher Corps screamed as they were vaporized by the navy blue energy attack.

After killing off the last of Turles' henchmen, the Big Bang Attack burrowed into the center of the Tree of Might. Seeing that his attack was making good progress on the tree's destruction, Vegeta focused all his energy into the attack and closed his right fist.

The second that the Saiyan prince closed his fist. The Big Bang Attack began to slowly convert from navy blue to white until it finally exploded.

_BOOM!_

The explosion was so huge that it not only completely destroyed the level of the tree that the attack was on when it exploded, but it also sent energy upwards through the tree's trunk. This caused the tree's bark to erupt with numerous explosions.

When the energy eventually reached the top of the tree, it caused yet another colossal explosion, destroying the tree's thick bush of vibrant green leaves and allowing sunlight to stream through once again.

The three warriors weren't safe quite yet as they were forced to dodge the tree's giant flaming branches that were raining from the sky.

When the chaos was eventually calmed, the once beautiful desert was left with piles and piles of charred wood and flaming branches. Though the planet was now safe, the sandy wastes had paid the price.

"That… was insane," Yamcha said through deep breaths. He'd never witnessed such a destructive attack in his life.

Tien was in a similar state, wiping beads of sweat from his bald head. "Well… should we go help Goku and Raditz now?" he asked.

Vegeta shook his head. "No, my energy's spent. Regardless, at this point, Turles is either dead, or has already killed Raditz and Kakarot. Going there wouldn't do us much good," he explained. A look of surprise sparked onto Yamcha's face. "We can't just abandon them!" he said sternly.

The Saiyan prince glanced at his sparring partner. "Like I said, the battle will be done by now. Besides, Turles will have to come back here at some point," he stated. Yamcha sighed in defeat. He knew Vegeta was right. "Well, what do we do now then?" the former bandit inquired.

Tien looked out at the polluted desert. "Well, the desert isn't going to clear itself," the triclops suggested. Yamcha and Vegeta groaned as they prepared to begin clearing the desert of all the charred wood and dead branches.

* * *

After Vegeta and the others had left Goku's home to take Nappa to Capsule Corp, Krillin was left to safeguard Goku and his family while Raditz healed.

The former Orin monk opted to leave Goku and Raditz alone after listening to them bicker for a while. He then decided to check on Chi-Chi and Gohan, who were positioned in the larger house next-door.

Once he'd made sure that Chi-Chi was alright, Krillin made his way to Gohan's room. The short martial artist approached the door and knocked. "Gohan, it's me, Krillin," Krillin said.

"Come in," Gohan called from inside. Krillin opened the door and entered the room. He found the son of Goku lying on his bed, he was wearing the same yellow clothes he'd worn when they first met, and was reading what appeared to be a science textbook.

"So, what are you up to, Gohan?" Krillin asked. Gohan turned his head to face Krillin. "Oh, just studying. I figured that just because I can't leave the house, doesn't mean I can't get some work done," the half-Saiyan answered.

Krillin was impressed by the boy's basic intelligence and work ethic. It was at that moment that he realized how little he knew about Gohan. Considering the fact the Krillin had been knocked out mere minutes after meeting the boy (by his uncle no less), the two never really got the chance to get to know each other.

"Cool. Well sorry to intrude, Gohan, but I just wanted to talk," Krillin stated. Gohan smiled. "No problem," the boy replied as he closed the science book and sat up on his bed. "What do you want to talk about?" Gohan asked.

Krillin paused awkwardly for a second. "Well… you. I thought that I should know more about you considering that you're my best friend's son," Krillin replied.

"Sure thing. What do you want to know, Mr. Krillin?" Gohan inquired. The former Orin monk chuckled at Gohan calling him "Mr." Krillin. "You don't have to call me that, Gohan, Krillin is fine," he corrected.

A look of understanding sparked onto Gohan's face. "Oh, okay. Well what do you want to know, Krillin," the son of Goku restated.

"Hmm. How about, what do you think about fighting?" Krillin asked. Gohan put a hand on his chin and began thinking of the answer. "Well, at first I hated fighting and everything related to it. But after having my dad and Uncle Raditz train me, I love it," he answered. "Now I have a question for you, Krillin," Gohan said.

"Sure, go ahead," Krillin responded casually. Gohan smiled before asking his question. "What's it been like knowing my dad for all these years?" the boy asked innocently. Krillin thought about the question for a few seconds, he had to admit it was a good one.

"Well, when I first met Goku, I hated him for always being better than me," Krillin explained. Gohan seemed surprised by this, "Really?" he asked. The bald martial artist chuckled. "Yeah. But eventually I realized that I should stop hating Goku for being a skilled fighter and work on my own skills instead," he explained. "It was then when we grew into friends," Krillin added.

Krillin then thought of all the training he'd done in his life. Master Roshi's training, his own training… and his training at the Orin temple. The former Orin monk's expression then slowly changed to sadness as the memory of what happened to East City creeped into the back of his mind.

"You okay, Krillin? You look like you have something on your mind," Gohan stated, noticing the bald man's sudden change of emotion.

Despite the tragic thoughts running through his mind, Krillin couldn't help but smile at the boy's intelligence. "No, Gohan, I'm not okay. You're right, I do have something on my mind," Krillin replied.

"Do you mind if I ask what it is?" Gohan asked politely. Despite Chi-Chi's best wishes, Krillin decided that Gohan deserved to know about East City. "Well Gohan, you know when Bulma asked you and your mom to leave the room when we were talking before?" the bald martial artist inquired.

"Yeah," Gohan answered, recalling that specific event. Krillin paused before going on. "After you two left the room, Bulma showed us a video clip of East City being destroyed," the gi-clad fighter said slowly.

Gohan gasped, "That's awful," he said in genuine disgust. Krillin nodded, "It gets worse. East City was where I grew up," the former Orin monk revealed. Gohan gasped again, "Really? Do you know who did it?" he asked.

"Well, we know that it was done by the same people that hurt Raditz," Krillin responded. Gohan gritted his teeth and angrily clenched his fists. "I wish I could help defeat those jerks," he said angrily.

Krillin stood up, sat down next to Gohan on his bed, and put a hand on the child's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Gohan. With the Saiyans on our side, I know we can defe-" Krillin cut himself off as he suddenly sensed a massive power approaching them.

"Krillin, what is it?" Gohan asked in a more calm tone. The gi-clad fighter looked back at Gohan. "There's an enemy coming this way," he said.

Krillin then got off the bed quickly and ran over to the window. He peered through it and saw Turles walking towards the house. The former Orin monk looked back at Gohan who was waiting curiously. "Gohan, wait here, I'll take care of this," Krillin instructed. Despite his curiosity, Gohan nodded in agreement.

With that, Krillin ran out the door to face the Saiyan pirate, Turles.

* * *

After about an hour of flying, Turles finally arrived at the exact location of Goku's home. "This the place, Nova?" the Saiyan pirate asked as he slowly descended. Turles' scouter beeped. "Yes sir, these are the exact coordinates that I received from the satellite. It should be about here," the AI answered.

"Good, I think I'll walk from here," Turles said as he landed on the ground. The pirate's scouter beeped again. "As you wish, Lord Turles," Nova said.

The leader of the Crusher Corps walked for a few minutes until he reached the house. Turles noticed that there were actually two houses, a smaller one on the left, and a slightly larger one on the right.

"This is the place, my lord," Nova reported. Turles smirked, he'd finally get to finish off both of his brother's useless sons. "Good. Scan each structure and report your findings," Turles ordered. Without another word, the AI began doing his master's bidding.

Only five seconds later, Nova returned with results. "Sir, I've completed the scan," the AI said. Turles smiled at his AI's efficiency. "And what did you find?" the pirate leader asked.

"There are two life forms in the left building, and three life forms in the right building. Overall, only three of them are strong enough to be potential hostiles," Nova reported. "However, the beings in the left building are significantly stronger than the ones in the other one," the AI added.

Turles looked at the smaller structure and smirked. "Then that'll be our first stop," he stated in an evil tone.

Right when Turles was about to take a step towards the smaller house, the door of the larger one opened suddenly and a figure leaped out of it and towards Turles.

The figure attempted a barrage of punches and kicks on Turles, but the Saiyan pirate dodged every attack and countered with a hard punch to his opponent's chest, knocking the figure back.

The figure performed a backflip and landed on their feet. As soon as Turles got a good look at the mystery opponent, he recognized him as the bald midget that had been part of the team that attacked him several hours before.

"Oh, you. I didn't expect to see you here," Turles said mockingly as he crossed his arms. Krillin gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger. "You'll pay for what you've done to me," the bald martial artist vowed.

Turles chuckled. "You'll have to be a bit more specific. I've done a lot of awful things to a lot of people," the dark-skinned man said in an almost proud tone.

Krillin took a step forward and raised his fist in front of him. "That damn tree of yours destroyed my home town, you bastard!" he exclaimed angrily. There was a short period of silence before Turles began laughing uncontrollably.

"You think you're special? This whole planet is going to be destroyed by that tree," the sinister Saiyan stated.

Unable to control his anger any longer, Krillin rushed at Turles, hoping to finish him off then and there. The short bald man attacked Turles with a flurry of punches and kicks. Although the Saiyan warrior managed to block the majority of the attacks, he'd severely underestimated the Earthling's abilities and was hit several times as a result.

Krillin made the best of his brief advantage by jumping back and lunging at Turles with a flying kick attack. The Saiyan pirate blocked the kick with his left arm and flung the arm forwards, knocking the bald Earthling back.

Krillin landed on his feet several meters away, but instantly ran in once again, eager to kill the Saiyan scum. Unfortunately, when Krillin tried to attack again, he was met with Turles' knee in his stomach. While the former Orin monk was dazed, Turles hit him with a swift punch to the face knocking him several meters back and onto the ground.

Turles then charged purple energy into his right hand and pointed it at the dazed Krillin. "Nighty night, baldy," the Saiyan pirate quipped as he prepared to end the Earthling's life.

"HEY YOU!" a voice from above called. Turles looked in the voice's direction and saw a small boy in an orange gi standing on a windowsill. "LEAVE KRILLIN ALONE YOU JERK!" Gohan shouted before rushing at Turles.

Due to his pure surprise, Turles was unsure what to do as the child flew at him. The leader of the Crusher Corps was snapped back into his senses by a hard kick to the face. He stumbled backwards and mentally prepared a counterattack.

Before Turles could bring his plans of a counterattack to fruition, Gohan assaulted the Saiyan's stomach with a barrage of lightning-fast punches. As soon as the temperamental half-Saiyan finished the flurry of punches, he jumped up and hit the pirate dead in the nose with an uppercut.

Turles stumbled backwards once again. He then turned his head and spit blood from his mouth before he started chuckling. "From that tail waving behind you, I'll assume you're Saiyan," he said, pointing out the boy's bushy tail. "I suppose that's why you managed to catch me off guard," Turles stated mockingly.

Gohan still appeared to be completely enraged. "You'll pay for hurting Krillin," he growled. The young fighter then rushed at Turles once again, but this time, Turles was ready for him.

* * *

After hearing the battle going on outside and sensing the high powers, Goku rushed out the door. The first thing the savior of Earth noticed was Krillin lying on the ground several meters away.

"Krillin!" Goku yelled as he ran towards his best friend. Goku kneeled down next to his friend. "Don't worry, Krillin, I'll get you a senzu bean," the spiky-haired man said. Krillin (who was barely conscious) reached out to Goku. "G-Goku, don't worry about me. Help G-Gohan," the bald man instructed.

"Gohan?" Goku said in confusion as he looked up. To the pure-hearted Saiyan's shock, he saw that Turles was indeed fighting Gohan. "Gohan!" Goku exclaimed as he began flying over to help his son.

Gohan's altercation with Turles hadn't gone as well as last time. Without the element of surprise on his side, all of Gohan's attacks were either being blocked or dodged. As a final attack, the son of Goku hit Turles with several attacks that the pirate easily dodged, but finished it with a hard punch.

Rather than block or dodge the punch, Turles caught the blow with his left hand. Then, before Gohan had the chance to attack again, Turles turned around and whipped the small child behind him.

Gohan flew through the air for several seconds before crashing into a tree, knocking him unconscious.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled again as he raced towards his son. The tailless Saiyan attempted to fly past Turles so that he could get to Gohan faster.

Unfortunately for Goku, Turles noticed this and snap-vanished in front of him, stopping the Earth-raised Saiyan dead in his tracks. "Hello, Kakarot, nice seeing you here," the pirate said mockingly.

Goku was about to attack Turles when the older Saiyan hit him first, knocking the spiky-haired warrior backwards. Goku managed to catch his footing several feet away. "Get out of my way, Turles. I have to help my son," the gi-clad fighter said sternly.

Turles began chuckling. "Oh, Kakarot, always with that weak compassion, you must get that from your father," he mocked. The younger man clenched his fists angrily. "Tell me something, if you're our uncle, then why would you want to kill us?" Goku asked.

The leader of the Crusher Corps began laughing even harder. "Because your father was a worthless weakling, he didn't understand the true meaning of being a Saiyan. So, I thought that wiping out all of his direct blood links was a good way to start purifying what's left of the Saiyan race," he explained.

Goku gritted his teeth. "If being a Saiyan means acting anything like you, then I don't feel comfortable calling myself one," he responded.

Turles smirked. "Well you're on the right track with that lack of a tail," he quipped. Goku said nothing in response to the pirate's insult and dropped into his fighting stance. "Enough talk, let's finish this," the tailless Saiyan said.

"As you wish," Turles replied. Goku then rushed at the Saiyan pirate. The pure-hearted warrior began with his attack with a barrage of punches, however, Turles dodged every attack and countered with a hard punch to Goku's face, sending him flying backwards.

The sinister man then flew after Goku and began assaulting him with attacks as he flew through the air, laughing maniacally as he did so. "Come on, Kakarot, put up some fight! The child did better against me than you are!" Turles yelled as he pummeled Goku with his fists.

In the midst of his onslaught of attacks against Goku, Turles kicked his youngest nephew in the rib, sending him flying off to the side. Right when the Earth-raised fighter was about to crash into the ground, Turles appeared and punched Goku hard in the chest, knocking him back in the direction he came from.

Goku performed a backflip, landed on his feet, and skidded to a halt. Seeing Turles charging at him and no other choice, the Earth-raised Saiyan cupped his hands together and thrusted them forwards. **"Kamehameha!" **Goku shouted as he fired the azure energy beam.

Turles saw the beam flying towards him, so he quickly charged energy into his right hand and fired it off.

_BOOM!_

There was a small explosion that masked the area in smoke. As he was too weakened to sense out his opponent's ki, all Goku could do was hope for the best.

Suddenly, a figure flew out of the smoke and kicked Goku in the chest, knocking him into a tree several meters away. Goku slowly opened his eyes and saw that the figure was indeed Turles.

"No more games, Kakarot. Time to die, like your worthless father," Turles hissed as he began charging energy into his hand. The Saiyan pirate then pointed his hand at the dazed Goku, prepared to end his life then and there.

"Turles!" a voice from behind called. Turles turned around only to see the one person he'd been looking forward to killing the most. The pirate smirked, "Ah, I'd wondered when you were going to come out of hiding, Raditz."

* * *

[A/N] And that was the fifteenth chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. I'm sorry if you found it a bit too long (would you believe me if I said that it was supposed to be much longer?), but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. This may or may not be the second-last chapter of the Turles saga. I'm still not sure about everything I want to happen next chapter, but either way, the Turles saga will be ending soon.

Now, without further ado, let's get onto the review responses!

* * *

Review (Ch. 14): Well both Raditz and Nappa have finally been given solid character development was nice to see instead of how passive they have been. Turles is also the worst kind of scum in this series i must say. I wonder what kind of punishment the saiyan prince will order to befit a saiyan of Turles's caliber. I'm hoping the others get some development as well to be honest. I know piccolo is still evil so i wonder if he will join up with Turles with the prospect of power. I wonder what kind of effect the fruit would have on him would it allow him to create demonic children that his late father was able to create. After all this would allow him to branch out past earth wouldn't it. Without Gohan's influence i wonder what will happen to piccolo. Looking forward to more development from our saiyans and our earth based heroes.

Onto my other note WHAT ABOUT ZARBON?! I wonder if he will be as one sided as he was in cannon. Zarbon has my interesting I'm wondering if his monster form is some sort of thing like the ascended saiyan form and he is yet to unlock his true form.

Anyways good to see you back

-Simgr101

Response: Well thanks for the review and I'm happy to be back. In terms of Piccolo, I don't see him joining up with Turles, however, you will hear from him next chapter so look forward to that. ;) On the subject of Zarbon, you must understand that I can't flesh out every single character in the series. I'm having a hard enough time making sure the Earthlings get their time in the light let alone worrying about Zarbon. Does this mean that Zarbon will be as one-sided as in canon? No, I'll do something to make him more interesting, just later. Anyways, have a good one.

Review (Ch. 14): Sorry it took so long to reply. I guess following a story and favoring one don't equal the same effects. And I was writing the Mario and Sonic chapter that would've introduced Eggman to Bowser in the manner I believe they should be introduced as. The saga looks pretty good. Turles is proving more diabolical and rivaling Frieza in the sociopath department with each appearance, but I'm hoping to see more of his background. Like why did he bully Raditz other than the petty reasons of all bullies? Why did he desert? How did he find the Tree of Might? How did Frieza find out about him? Do the message chats you and had have something to do with it? Couldn't resist that last one :). Almost sound like that Chris narcissist from the Total Drama shows. Although that thing Nova did reminded me of one of my first reviews. In Return of the Jedi, Darth Vader was commented as more machine than man by Obi-Wan's force ghost which is supposed to be as long lived as "I've got a bad feeling about this". Now that I think about it, what inspired the AIs names for you?

-Mike

Response: Thanks for the great review as usual, Mike. In terms of Turles, I understand your curiosity regarding him, but I'm afraid that not all your questions will be answered in this saga. You did get some insight into why he deserted in this chapter, and you'll get even more next chapter, but that's beyond the point. In terms of the AI's names, Spectre and Ghost were simply cool names that I thought of, Royal is obvious, and I found Nova to be a nice fit for the name of Turles' AI. Anyways thanks again for the review and have a nice day. :)

Review (Ch. 14): This was a pretty good chapter, though not the best one yet. I'll be blunt in this review for the chapter. 1. Bulma wouldn't break down like that over East City. She might break down over West city because that's where she and her parents live, but that's all. In canon, she hardly cried over anything besides Vegeta or relatives. 2. Vegeta wouldn't have cared for Mai as they haven't even met. 3. Raditz wouldn't be quite as warm with his family as he is now, especially Chi Chi or even Goku. And if Raditz were to get to this level of kindness, it would take a considerable amount longer. They would clash in ideals, and Raditz is acting pure of heart right now, which he's not. Make the Saiyans a bit more ruthless. Though they're more in character, they still show signs of goody goody behavior, like saving innocent people.  
On the plus side, nice job with the back stories and all that. It's good to see a change of emotion from certain things. Also the cliff hanger has left me wondering what is transpiring. Nice job on that, and the group discussion was a great variation to the usually action-packed chapter which I really enjoyed. I can't seem to not have a chapter in my story without at least small training or one punch thrown. So kudos to that aspect of this chapter and I await the next one.  
Now for the QOTC: This Saga has been great so far. Loved every aspect except for what I stated above. Just make the Saiyans a slight bit more cruel then they already are. Everything else has been spot on, hardly any qualms there. This is SinisterofRage signing out. Peace.

-SinisterofRAGE

Response: While I respect your opinion, I do have to make a few points.

1\. Even though Bulma in canon was a fairly one-sided character that only had emotions when it was relevant to her, doesn't mean the Bulma in my story will. Remember, the L in the story's title is meant to signify that this is my own version of DBZ.

2\. Mai and Vegeta actually have met in previous chapters and I've shown that Vegeta has taken an interest in her.

3\. While I understand your feelings towards Raditz's slightly compassionate behavior, I don't feel like it's as simple as that. To be honest, the whole "Pure of heart" thing in DBZ was always bull to me. Goku isn't pure of heart, he's just too trusting. However, Raditz can have emotions without being pure of heart. Think about it, Raditz is someone who's been picked on his entire life, he probably thought as a child that nobody cared for him. So don't you think it would make sense for him to feel appreciative when the family that still doesn't know much about him cares for him?

That's all I have to say. I didn't intend to offend you with any of this, I was just giving you my thoughts on the matter. Anyways, I'm glad you're still enjoying the story and I hope you have an awesome day. Peace! ;)

Review (Ch. 14): So far best fan fiction I've read!

-Acll03

Response: Well thank you. I personally don't believe that, though. My story pales in comparison to beautifully written titans like _Bringer of Death_ or _Break Through the Limit_. Thank you for the gesture, though. I very much appreciate it. :)

Review (Ch. 14): Great chapter man, it keeps getting better and better! What I liked about this one was all the backstory you supplied. I liked how you mentioned Turles, bullied Raditz, and how he was very close to killing him, even though great way to have him hate him, very understandable with the circumstances. Also, Nappa's backstory into Turles, was great! I loved how you had Turles, always disrespect and treat Nappa, badly, also with the Planet, Zexis V, when I read that Turles, tricked Nappa, into going there that shocked me! I also love the Mass Effect reference in there of Turles, taking off with a ship and saying "better luck next time." very similar to a story that Wrex, tells Shepard in the first game. Also, with the Tree of Might growing Earth is getting into danger, so that will be fun to see. Also, hopefully Vegeta, can save Mai. In final saying I hope we keep seeing Turles, even after this saga, you put a lot behind him that is intriguing and I want to see more of. He has the makings of a Megatron type character or even that of an Anti-Hero, so hopefully we will see more of him. Can't wait for the next chapter.

-Hugodrax

Response: Thank you for the awesome review! I'm glad you're enjoying Turles and this saga. I never actually realized the similarities between Nappa's story with Turles and Wrex's story. I guess my brain just makes these references involuntarily when I'm writing. Anyways, before I go, I'm going to confirm something to you. You WILL see Turles again after this saga. I know that sounds like a spoiler, but just wait and see. ;)

Review (Ch. 14): Turles would definitely use situations to his best advantage. Nice backstory for explaining Raditz and Nappa's resentment for Turles.  
QOTC-Doing pretty well with Turles so far. Your chapters fit his personality.

-Daughterofrisingson

Response: Thank you. That means a lot coming from the best Turles writer on the site. I'm glad my portrayal of his character is to your liking and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Have an awesome day! :)

* * *

And that's it for the review responses. Now onto the final thing, the QotC (Question of the Chapter). So with today's question, I feel like hearing you guys speculate. So, today my question for you is: Which character do you think will defeat Turles and why? This'll be interesting as we haven't done a speculation QotC since chapter 4.

Anyways guys that's about it. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember, reviews are always appreciated whether their positive or constructive. So that's about it for today, this is SilverSaiyan44 signing out. See you in chapter 16!


	16. Chapter 16 A Brotherly Struggle

[A/N] Hey guys, SilverSaiyan44 here back with the 16th chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. To start off, I'm really sorry that this chapter was released later than I said it would be. I had a lot to do today and getting this chapter out was a bit of a struggle, I hope you guys can understand.

In lighter news, we reached 100 reviews last chapter! I just wanted to thank you guys for all the support on this story so far. I never imagined we'd reach a hundred reviews with only fifteen chapters, but with readers like you guys, the sky's the limit.

And as usual, the feedback from the last chapter was great, I really appreciate your continued support. Also, I decided to prolong the Turles saga one extra chapter, so next chapter will be the last one in this saga.

One more point, for those of you who think that Raditz is getting a bit too friendly with his family (which I understand), I think this chapter will interest you right from the title. ;) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter as usual, and I'll see you at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 16 A Brotherly Struggle**

Turles looked at Raditz with his usual cocky expression. "I see that your armor is still pretty destroyed from our battle. I'll assume that the same goes for your pathetic confidence," the pirate mocked.

Raditz grunted. "You always did tend to rely on insulting remarks to lower your enemy's guard," he quipped. Turles chuckled, "You know me well, Raditz. I guess you really were paying attention at combat school," the sinister Saiyan responded.

"I was an aware 7 year old," Raditz admitted in an almost humored tone, though the serious look never left the long-haired man's face. "Now, I think it's time we finished what we started over 20 years ago, don't you think?" the first son of Bardock stated as he clenched both his fists threateningly.

Turles smiled. "Or I could just command you to surrender to me now, unless you want your brother and nephew to die, that is," the dark-skinned man threatened as he continued pointing his glowing hand at the dazed form of Goku.

Raditz's expression remained unchanged. "Please, I knew from the severe difference in power that Kakarot stood no chance against you from the start," he said. Turles' cocky look quickly changed to that of curiosity. "Kakarot was nothing compared to me," the pirate stated.

"He didn't put up much fight, did he?" Raditz asked. Turles said nothing in response and waited curiously for what his nephew would say next. "But I know that bothers you, you're a Saiyan, combat is everything to you. You didn't get a fight out of Kakarot, but I can assure you you'll get one out of me," Raditz explained.

Turles paused and thought for a moment. "Come on, Turles. It's in your blood, you love to fight," Raditz added in a tone of temptation.

The Saiyan pirate eventually sighed before allowing the energy in his hand to disperse, and placing his arm at his side once again. "Fine, Raditz, Let's finish this," Turles stated as he dropped into his fighting stance.

Without another word, the two Saiyans rushed at each other. They both attempted a swift punch to start the battle, causing their fists to clash, and creating a brief burst of energy. Neither man was affected by the energy burst.

The two warriors then jumped back before quickly lunging at each other once again. They began clashing; punching, kicking, and blocking attacks at a speed that no ordinary person could follow.

To Turles' surprise, Raditz was not only keeping up with him, but outperforming him as well. The Saiyan pirate had been hit with several punches to the face and chest, and kicked several times in the stomach. On the other side, Raditz had only been hit a few times with fast, weak attacks.

After about thirty seconds of close-range combat, Raditz ended the clash by punching Turles hard in the face, causing the former leader of the Crusher Corps to stagger backwards. The elite Saiyan then immediately following up his attack by jumping at Turles and kicking him in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

The dark-skinned man barely managed to regain his footing by stomping both of his feet into the ground, causing him to skid to a halt.

Turles then looked ahead, only to flinch a second later when he saw Raditz flying at him. The Saiyan pirate quickly crossed his arms in a blocking formation. Right when his nephew was supposed to attack, Turles was surprised when the image he believed to be Raditz, passed right through him and disappeared.

A look of confusion crossed the sinister man's face as he lowered his guard. Turles then recalled the trick from earlier. Images of Raditz had appeared to attack him, and then the real Raditz appeared behind him to knock him away.

Determined not to be fooled again, Turles quickly spun around to counter Raditz's surprise attack. After several seconds of waiting, nothing happened. "What the hell? Show yourself!" the pirate demanded.

Turles suddenly heard the sound of Raditz chuckling coming from behind him. "I'll admit, you put much more effort into it this time. However, I'm still behind you," the long-haired man said. Before Turles had the chance to turn around, he was kicked hard in the back, sending him flying once again.

Unlike last time, Turles didn't have much room to recover, and crashed into the ground as a result.

The Saiyan pirate slowly got up and noticed that he'd landed a few meters away from Kakarot's son. He had half a mind to kill the brat then and there for having the nerve to attack him.

Turles then heard the sound of someone flying towards him from behind. He turned, only to see Raditz charging at him angrily. The younger Saiyan rushed in and began attacking his uncle with a barrage of attacks.

Though Turles managed to dodge the first few punches and kicks of Raditz's assault, he was caught off guard when his nephew snap-vanished towards him and struck him with a lightning-fast punch to the face, causing the pirate to lose his focus.

Raditz seized the opportunity and continued his attack with several punches and kicks to the evil man's chest. He then finished the assault by running at his uncle, hitting him with two punches to the face followed by a swift kick to the chest, and a hard uppercut to Turles' chin; knocking him into the air.

The long-haired Saiyan pursued his target in the sky. He attacked Turles with several brutal punches to his face and chest before kicking him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. Raditz then snap-vanished behind his uncle and punched him in the back, launching him back in the direction he'd just come from.

The first son of Bardock snap-vanished in front of Turles again. This time, he floated several inches higher than he had before. The second that Turles was in his range, Raditz forcefully smashed his right knee into his uncle's chest. The brutal attack temporarily drove the air out of his lungs, cracked his armor, and caused him to cough blood.

After about a second of taking in the damage he was doing to Turles, Raditz withdrew his knee from his uncle's chest. The Saiyan pirate began breathing again as soon as his nephew's knee was pulled from his chest. "Y-You… b-bastard," Turles said weakly just before falling back to the ground.

The sinister man crashed into the grassy terrain below. He appeared to be completely defeated, but Raditz knew better than to assume that Turles didn't have something up his sleeve.

Raditz looked down at his uncle and positioned his right foot above him. He then began descending at top speed, intent on stomping the downed pirate's chest.

Turles noticed this and quickly rolled out of the way at the last second. Raditz stomped into the earth hard, causing his foot to create a small hole in the ground and momentarily trapping it.

The Saiyan pirate quickly leapt to his feet and seized the opportunity of his nephew being stuck. He attempted to hit Raditz with two fast punches, but the elite warrior swiftly dodged the attacks and countered with a hard punch to Turles' face, causing him to stagger back.

Raditz then pulled his foot out of the ground, glanced at his dazed uncle, and ran at him.

Little to Raditz's knowledge, Turles had been faking his dazed state. The second that the long-haired man got close, Turles smirked. Raditz attempted a kick to his uncle's rib, but the pirate swatted the kick away and rushed in to attack.

Turles didn't waste a moment in attacking. He hit Raditz with a lightning-fast punch to his one weak spot, the hole in his armor that revealed the bandaged area covering his wound.

The second that his injury was hit, Raditz took a step back, crossed both arms over the hole in his armor, bent over in pain, and cried out in agony.

Turles smiled at his nephew's suffering. He deserved this pain for looking up to that pathetic Bardock. The sinister warrior then took advantage of Raditz's unguarded moment by punching him in the side of the head, sending him flying towards the house.

Turles then looked back at the still unconscious Gohan. The evil Saiyan smiled, "This could be useful," he said to himself.

Meanwhile, Raditz flew through the air for several seconds before crashing into the ground and skidding to a halt. "Raditz!" a voice called. The elite Saiyan turned his head, only to see that the voice was that of Kakarot.

The younger man approached his brother and offered him a hand. Raditz took it and got up. "Kakarot, I thought you were injured," the long-haired warrior recalled. Goku simply shook his head. "They were only minor injuries. Besides, we need to rescue Gohan," he said, pointing over to where Gohan lay unconscious,

Though Raditz's top priority was killing Turles, he understood his brother's concern and nodded in agreement. With that, the two brothers began running towards Gohan and Turles.

As they grew closer to Gohan's location, the two saw Turles in the distance. Raditz picked up speed, "He's mine!" the first son of Bardock shouted. Turles then charged energy into his hand and stepped aside, revealing Gohan lying unconscious behind him.

"Stop right there!" the Saiyan pirate demanded as he pointed his energy-filled hand at Gohan. Goku immediately stopped where he was while Raditz took a few more steps before reluctantly stopping.

"If either of you make another move, the boy dies," Turles threatened. Despite the situation, Raditz chuckled. Both Goku and Turles seemed surprised at Raditz's laughter. "What's so funny?" the Saiyan pirate asked.

"The fact that you call me a weakling when you're the one hiding behind a child," Raditz answered. Turles smiled. "Well, Raditz, as a true Saiyan, I don't have a problem doing anything if it means my survival," the dark-skinned man said coldly.

"What do you want, Turles?" Goku asked, interrupting the conversation between the two older Saiyans. Turles glanced at his youngest nephew. "All I want in exchange for your son's life, is my freedom," the former leader of the Crusher Corps stated.

Raditz clenched his right fist and gritted his teeth. "I'd die before I'd let _you _escape me," he hissed. Turles smirked, "But would you let your nephew die? That's the real question," the pirate countered.

Raditz was unsure of how to reply, so he said nothing. "So what'll it be, boys? Simply letting a man leave with no repercussions, or letting an innocent boy die just so you can kill me?" Turles queried.

Both brothers went into a spell of silence. Raditz was torn between killing the man who'd made his childhood a living hell, and saving the boy he'd trained like a son.

Goku was also unsure of what the right choice was. If he saved Gohan, he'd let a killer go freely, but if he attacked Turles, he'd not only be risking his son's life, but sinking to the pirate's level by killing him.

At that moment, Gohan began to stir. He opened his eyes and looked in front of him. He saw the man who'd hurt Krillin pointing his hand at him threateningly, and his father and uncle standing several meters away with expressions of uncertainty on their faces.

The young half-Saiyan noticed Turles' tail waving behind him. Gohan then recalled two things his uncle had told him before. _"Elites are the only class of Saiyans that receive advanced training like tail strengthening and Oozaru control." _Gohan remembered that point from when Raditz had told him and his father about Saiyan classes. _"Yes Gohan, Turles is a third class warrior. So in the end, I got the last laugh." _Gohan recalled that piece of information from when his uncle had explained his past with Turles.

The son of Goku then put the two pieces of information together in his mind. _"So Turles is a third class Saiyan, meaning that he more than likely didn't receive any tail training," _Gohan thought to himself.

Turles stared at his two nephews with a sinister smile. "So, what'll it be? My life along with the boy's, or both lives spared?" the pirate said, restating their options.

Goku took a deep sigh and stepped forward. "I've made my decision," he said. Turles looked on with intrigue. "Well?" the dark-skinned man stated, urging his youngest nephew to go on. The tailless Saiyan paused before answering. "I choose for Turl-" Goku began saying before being cut off by a screech.

"AHHHRGG!" Turles cried as he felt an excruciating pain. The Saiyan pirate fell to his knees, unable to stand from the pain coursing through his body. Turles then fell forwards, revealing Gohan squeezing his tail behind him.

Goku's eyes widened as he saw his son. A warm smile then crossed his face. "Good job, Gohan!" Goku cheered as he raised his arms in excitement.

Raditz's look of uncertainty quickly changed to a wide grin. "Yes, Gohan, excellent work," he added. The long-haired warrior then began walking towards Turles. "Now I can finally finish this scum off," he stated triumphantly.

The elite Saiyan then felt a hand on his left shoulder. He turned his head to see that the hand belonged to his brother, and glanced at him in annoyance. "What are you doing, Kakarot?" Raditz asked.

"I just don't think we should lower ourselves to his level by killing him," Goku responded. Raditz stared at his brother in silence for a moment before shrugging him off. Goku retaliated by grabbing his older brother's shoulder again and pulling him back slightly. "I won't let you do this," he said sternly.

Raditz placed his right hand on his brother's chest and pushed him off. "It's not your decision to make," he replied as he turned towards the trapped Turles again.

Goku looked at his older sibling with slight anger. He wasn't going to allow his brother to become a ruthless killer again. Goku decided to push it up a notch by snap-vanishing to Raditz's right and shoving the elite warrior into a nearby tree. Due to his previous injuries, Raditz was unable to free himself.

"Kakarot, what the hell are you doing!?" Raditz demanded. Goku stared Raditz right in the eyes. "The right thing," he said.

"How is allowing a murderer to escape the right thing to do? This man killed hundreds of people with that damn tree of his, and you're prepared to let him walk away!?" Raditz asked sternly, still struggling to free himself as he did so.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Besides, you probably killed thousands of innocent people while working for Frieza, so how does killing him make you any better?" Goku queried. Raditz gritted his teeth. "I had no choice and you know it!" he responded angrily.

Goku scowled at his older brother. "What about all that stuff you told me about the Saiyans? They're born and raised to kill, just like you're doing now," the spiky-haired fighter stated. Raditz said nothing in response, but continued the struggle to free himself.

"Oh yeah, what about when you first arrived here? You threatened Krillin's life while your allies attacked my friends! Face it, you're no better than him," Goku said in conclusion. Raditz remained silent and continued fighting his younger brother's hold over him.

Seeing that he had his older sibling restrained, Goku pressed his right arm against Raditz's chest to hold him in place before turning his head to face the trapped Turles.

"Turles!" Goku called, causing the Saiyan pirate to look up at him. "If I tell Gohan to let you go, do you swear to leave this planet peacefully?" the Earth-raised Saiyan queried. Turles' lips curled into a small smile. "Yes, Kakarot, if you free me, I will return to my ship and leave this planet. You have my word," the sinister man vowed.

Goku then looked to Gohan, who had an insecure look on his face due to the altercation between his father and uncle. "Gohan," the gi-clad fighter called, regaining his son's attention. "Let him go, son," Goku instructed.

"Nooo!" Raditz protested. "Don't do it, Gohan! He's lying!" the elite Saiyan insisted. Goku scowled at his brother. "Gohan, ignore him, do it!" the pure-hearted warrior ordered.

"Don't!" Raditz countered. Gohan was unsure of what to do. He didn't want to let either one of them down. Goku felt Raditz slowly breaking free of his hold. "Do it now, Gohan!" he yelled.

Overwhelmed by the immense pressure, Gohan let go of the pirate's tail and took several steps backwards.

"NOOO!" Raditz cried as he watched Gohan release his grip of Turles' tail. The sinister man remained on the ground for a few seconds before pushing himself up to his hands and knees.

Turles then smirked before swiftly stretching his right leg back and kicking Gohan in the face, knocking him into the large tree behind him and causing his consciousness to fade once again.

Goku noticed this and turned to his unconscious son. "Gohan?" he said in a concerned tone, loosening his hold over Raditz.

Raditz took the opportunity and pushed his brother off of him. The long-haired warrior continued by punching his younger sibling hard in the face, dazing him slightly. Raditz finished the attack by rushing at Goku and delivering a hard kick to his chest, knocking him onto the ground and rendering him unconscious in a similar fashion to Gohan.

Raditz then turned his attention to Turles, who had gotten up and was staring at him with a smug look. The first son of Bardock fired a barrage of ki-blasts at the pirate, but Turles deflected every single one away with ease.

"You know, Raditz, I once said this to Nappa, but I feel it works just as well in this scenario. Better luck next time," Turles stated mockingly before taking off into the sky.

Raditz ran several steps forward before stopping and looking back at his unconscious brother. "You don't deserve to call yourself a Saiyan, let alone my brother," he said coldly. The elite Saiyan then flew up into the sky and took off after his childhood enemy.

* * *

"9996, 9997, 9998, 9999, 10000!" Nappa exclaimed triumphantly as he finished his set of ten thousand pushups. The former general had been using the gravity chamber for several hours. After considering the fact that planet Vegeta had roughly ten times Earth's normal gravity, Nappa decided to start with twenty times Earth's normal gravity.

After toying around with that for a while, Nappa decided to push it up to thirty times Earth's normal gravity, which he saw as a more worthy challenge.

The elite Saiyan collapsed onto the ground after completing his exercise. "Whew, that was one hell of a workout. I think I'm done for now, though," Nappa decided. The former general began slowly crawling towards the gravity terminal which was several meters away from him.

Once he reached the terminal, Nappa placed both his palms on the ground and began slowly pushing himself up. The task was difficult due to Nappa's already sore body, and the intense gravity fighting against him. The bald warrior eventually managed to plant his left foot flat on the ground and rise to a kneeling position.

Feeling like he was high enough, Nappa grabbed the edge of the terminal and pulled himself to his feet. The burly Saiyan looked over the controls. "Which one is it, dammit!?" Nappa asked aloud in an angry tone as he was unsure which button disabled the artificial gravity.

The former general felt his legs beginning to weaken as he searched the terminal's controls. Nappa then spotted a big red button in the corner. "Ah hah!" he exclaimed with a smile as he recalled pressing the button before.

Nappa didn't waste a second in slamming his hand down on the button. The machine's electronic whirr began to slowly fade along with the artificial gravity.

The first class warrior breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the intense pressure slowly dissipating from his body. As soon as the artificial gravity had fully vanished, Nappa began walking towards the exit hatch, only to realize how light he felt without the brutal gravity.

"Wow, I feel as light as a feather," Nappa marveled as he waved his arms around. The former general then clenched his right fist, pulled his arm back, and threw his hardest punch.

_Whoosh!_

Nappa was surprised at the speed of his punch. "Whoa, that gravity training paid off in more ways than one. I feel stronger and faster," the Saiyan warrior said to himself.

Nappa then walked up to the exit hatch and opened it. He walked out only to see Bulma, Chiaotzu, and Launch in her blue haired form, awaiting him. "Oh Nappa, perfect timing, Chiaotzu was asking for you," Bulma said.

"Hello, Nappa!" Launch greeted joyfully. Nappa waved at the woman awkwardly. "Uhh, hi," he responded.

Chiaotzu then walked up to the Saiyan and presented something to him. Nappa picked up the object and realized it was his scouter. "My scouter?" he said in confusion. The pale boy nodded, "Yeah. Tien told me to give it to you," he explained.

"Where is Tien?" Nappa inquired as he put the scouter over his left eye. Chiaotzu shrugged. "He went with Yamcha and Vegeta to chase down some of those Crusher Corps guys," the telepathic child answered.

Nappa's eyes widened in surprise. He then angrily clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "They must be those goons that were working for Turles. I have to go deal with them personally," the elite Saiyan stated determinately as he prepared to leave.

The bald man's scouter suddenly activated. "That won't be necessary, Nappa," Ghost said as his purple hologram appeared. Nappa flinched upon seeing the AI in front of him. "Ghost?" the former general responded in confusion.

"Yeah, it's me. What, forgot about me already after you ditched me like an asshole?" the snarky AI quipped.

Nappa sighed. "Look, I know I left you at Tien's house, but there wasn't time to get you, Raditz was dying!" he argued. Ghost emitted a grunt-like noise. "Tch, whatever. Anyways, like I said, there's no need to go after Turles' lackeys, they've been taken care of," the AI stated.

"Wait, you know about Turles?" Nappa inquired curiously. The hologram nodded. "Yeah, Bulma explained what's been going on," Ghost said, gesturing to the teal-haired scientist.

"Okay then. But what was that you said a second ago about Turles' men?" Nappa asked.

"They've been taken care of. Here's how I know, I've been keeping track of the situation since you ditched me. Sure, I couldn't recognize anyone other than you guys at first, but Bulma's story helped me piece things together," Ghost explained.

Nappa was intrigued by what his AI was saying. "So who 'took care' of them then?" he queried. Ghost paused before responding. "We really don't have time for that right now, Turles is getting away!" the AI exclaimed.

Nappa's eyes widened in surprise. "What! Why didn't you tell me sooner!? Let's get moving!" the Saiyan warrior shouted as he prepared to take off.

The former general began sprinting so he could get a running start for his take off, when suddenly his muscles spasmed. "Urgh!" Nappa cried in pain as he lost his momentum and dropped to one knee.

Ghost chuckled. "You idiot, after all that gravity training, your muscles will be tense as hell," the AI quipped. The large warrior growled. "Well there isn't exactly time for a massage!" he yelled.

"I have something better than that," a familiar female voice stated from behind. Nappa glanced behind him, only to see Bulma standing there with an innocent smile. "What are you talking about?" the Saiyan asked.

Bulma chuckled at the Saiyan's curiosity before reaching into her right pocket and pulling out a small object. "I decided to bring a few of these from Goku's house," the heiress of Capsule Corp stated. "Considering that all your injuries are internal, this should do the trick," Bulma said as she tossed the object at Nappa.

The elite warrior reached back with his left arm and caught the small object. He examined it closely and realized that it was a small green bean.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this thing?" Nappa inquired. Bulma sighed, "Just eat it," she insisted. Nappa looked at the bean and thought for a second before realizing that the small bean couldn't possibly add to his pain.

The former general then flicked the bean into the air and caught it in his mouth. Nappa felt nothing peculiar as he chewed the crunchy bean, then, without a moment of thought, he swallowed it.

As soon as the remnants of the bean made their way into his stomach, Nappa felt energy surging throughout his entire body. The waves of pain that plagued him slowly vanished, allowing the Saiyan's strength to return. Once his healing process was complete, Nappa stood up and looked in awe at how relaxed his muscles were.

"I have to say, these Earthlings may not be as technically advanced as other races, but they're pretty damn impressive," Nappa admitted. The hologram of Ghost nodded, "Couldn't agree more," he added.

Nappa turned to Bulma and smiled. "Thanks, Bulma," he said as he flashed her a thumbs up. The teal-haired scientist nodded. "Anytime," she replied.

The first class Saiyan then turned away. "Alright, Ghost, lead me to Turles," he instructed as he prepared to take off once again. The AI's hologram disappeared back into Nappa's scouter before he said anything.

"Well first of all, you won't be able to catch him by flying. Even with your training, Turles is already more than halfway to that place where you first encountered him. And if I were to guess, that's where his ship is stashed," Ghost explained.

"So you're saying that there's no way for me to catch up?" Nappa asked. Ghost paused for a second before replying. "Not that I can think of at the moment," he responded.

Nappa cursed under his breath. He couldn't believe that Turles was about to evade his reach yet again. After a few seconds of silence, a look of realization sparked onto the former general's face.

He reached into the interior of his chest plate and pulled out his Space Pod Remote. A wide grin crossed Nappa's face as he stared at the remote. "I have an idea that just might work."

* * *

Meanwhile in a far off cave, Piccolo continued his rigorous training. The green-skinned fighter was sparring against his clone again, trying to find a way to utilize his Special Beam Cannon in combat.

The copy rushed at Piccolo aggressively. He attacked with several fast punches and kicks, using his knowledge of Piccolo's defenses to his advantage. Unfortunately, even with this slight disadvantage, the original Piccolo was easily able to dodge or block every single attack.

Piccolo then countered with several lightning-fast jabs to his opponent's chest before kicking him hard in the stomach, knocking him back several meters.

Piccolo stared at his clone with a look of disappointment. "Come on! Fight like you mean it!" he yelled. The copy quickly regained his composure, cracked his neck, and dropped into his fighting stance. "I'm not even close to done yet," he replied.

Piccolo smiled and dropped into a similar fighting stance. "Good, it's not like me to be so weak," he quipped before lunging at his opponent.

The copy waited a second before making a move. Then, right as Piccolo was getting close, the clone threw a hard punch, stretching his right arm to reach his opponent. The punch hit Piccolo dead in the face, sending him flying backwards.

Rather than attempting to regain his balance, the original Piccolo placed the index and middle fingers of his right hand on his forehead and began gathering energy. The copy stared at him in confusion, unsure of why his opponent would be focusing on an attack as he was flying through the air.

Right when he was about to crash into the back wall, Piccolo performed a midair flip and landed with his feet against the wall.

Perfectly balanced against the wall, Piccolo took his now glowing fingers off of his forehead and pointed them at his copy. "Try and catch this one! **Special Beam Cannon!" **he shouted as he fired the drill-like energy attack.

The copy's eyes widened in surprise. Although he knew that the attack couldn't really kill him due to his regenerative ability, he also knew that a direct hit from that attack would spell his defeat in the spar. And that was something he couldn't allow.

The clone of Piccolo lunged to the side in an attempt to dodge the attack. Though he mostly succeeded with this evasion technique, the Special Beam Cannon's intense speed managed to catch him by his left arm, instantly incinerating the limb.

The energy attack continued on its path before drilling into the wall and vanishing, adding the growing number of holes created by the Special Beam Cannon.

"Uraah!" the clone cried in pain as he felt the scorching heat on what remained of his severed limb. Purple blood leaked from the stump that used to be his left arm, dripping onto the cave floor. The copy glanced upwards and saw the original Piccolo still balancing against the far wall with a neutral look on his face.

"You ready to admit defeat on this one?" Piccolo asked. The clone said nothing in response and pointed what remained of his left arm to his side, he then closed his eyes and began focusing.

Several seconds later, the copy's eyes popped open. "Hraah!" he exclaimed as a new arm popped out of the stump, covered in a sickly green goo. "Never," he stated just before taking off towards the original.

Piccolo grunted. "Fine, have it your way," he said just before launching himself off of the wall to intercept his clone.

The two identical combatants charged at each other quickly, preparing to end the sparring match then and there. Right when they were about to clash again, the two green-skinned warriors stopped dead in their tracks.

Piccolo lowered his ready fist and glanced off to the side. "Do you sense that?" he asked. The clone got out of his fighting stance and nodded. "Yeah, it's a huge ki signature, and it's moving fast," he responded.

Piccolo grunted. "Fuse back into me, I need my senses to be fully intact," he instructed. The copy nodded before placing a hand on the original's shoulder and phasing back into him.

Once his senses had fully recombined, Piccolo focused his mind on sensing out the large ki-signature.

"_That power is unreal, who could it be?" _Piccolo asked himself within the confines of his mind. _"It must be one of those invaders that have been attacking the planet. There's no way any of the Earthlings or even the Saiyans could get this strong this fast," _the pointy-eared man thought to himself.

"_Hmm, everyone seems to be moving towards the east, but why? I sense what can only be two Earthlings and a Saiyan in that direction," _Piccolo thought to himself as he continued sensing out the area.

A look of realization then sparked onto Piccolo's face. _"The invader must be trying to finish what he started. That would explain why those two Saiyans in the north are flying towards the same area," _the green-skinned being pieced together.

A thoughtful look then crossed Piccolo's face. _"With that power, the invader will more than likely be able to take out the Earthlings as well as the Saiyans," _he assumed.

Piccolo's lips then curled into a sinister smile. _"If he does that, then I could show up and finish him with my Special Beam Cannon. He may be strong, but nobody can survive that attack unless they have an impressive regenerative ability like me,"_ he thought to himself.

Piccolo then walked over to the stalagmite that his cape and turban were on top of. After donning them, he floated out of the cave through a large hole and stared off into the distance. "With the Earthlings, Saiyans, and this invader gone, I will finally take control of this planet once and for all. Just like my father would want me to do," he said aloud in a sinister tone.

The green-skinned warrior then took off in the direction of the group of Earthlings and Saiyans, preparing to complete his plot to take over the planet.

* * *

Mere moments after Turles fled into the sky, Raditz shot up in pursuit of the Saiyan pirate. "I won't let you escape, Turles!" the elite warrior shouted in a tone of rage.

Turles glanced back at his long-haired nephew, the same smug expression plastered on his face. "Well you'll have to catch me first, Raditz! That injury may have made you as slow your old man!" the dark-skinned man yelled back mockingly.

Angered by his enemy's words, Raditz fired a barrage of ki-blasts at Turles. Hearing the incoming energy bolts, the former leader of the Crusher Corps swiftly rolled out of their way, yelling "Nice try, Nephew!" as he charged forwards at an even faster speed.

Raditz silently cursed his uncle's name under his breath. He then activated his scouter. "Spectre! Scan the area for any potential threats, I don't want Turles' underlings to jump me," the Saiyan ordered sternly.

"Sure thing, Raditz," Spectre responded as he began his task, "By the way, are you sure about what you said to Kakarot back there? It was a bit cold, don't you think?" the AI added.

Raditz grunted. "He was being a soft-hearted fool, an idiot like him doesn't deserve to be called a Saiyan," he replied emotionlessly. "Now focus on those damn scanners!" he exclaimed. Spectre went silent for several seconds before responding. "Sure, I'll get right to that, sir," the AI replied quietly before disappearing to work on his task.

Raditz stared ahead at the fleeing pirate. _"I'll need a bigger attack to take that bastard out," _he thought to himself. The elite Saiyan then began gathering energy into his right hand.

Several seconds later, Raditz's attack was ready. **"Saturday Crush!" **he shouted as he flung the large ball of purple energy at Turles.

The pirate warrior heard his nephew yell the attack name and turned around to see the large energy ball. Turles' eyes widened in surprise, "That thing could do some serious damage!" he exclaimed.

A look of realization suddenly sparked onto Turles' face. The sinister Saiyan then raised both his hands over his head and began forming his own energy attack. "Well, what better way to fight fire, than with fire," he said aloud as he began forming a ring of energy over his head.

Turles finished charging his attack as the Saturday Crush neared him. **"Kill Driver!" **the Saiyan pirate yelled as he threw the golden energy ring.

The two attacks collided, causing a huge explosion and completely masking the blue sky in a thick cloud of smoke. Raditz was temporarily blinded by the thick smoke, slowing his charge slightly. Turles took this moment as an advantage and raced ahead as fast as he could.

As soon as he thought he had enough of a distance advantage, Turles activated his scouter to give Nova orders. "Nova, contact all members of the Crusher Corps and order them to meet me at the tree," the pirate commanded.

"Right away, my Lord," the obedient AI replied before attempting to contact the group of mercenaries. Nova returned mere seconds later. "Umm, sir. It appears we have a problem," he stated.

Turles groaned in annoyance. A problem was the last thing he needed at that moment. "What is it, Nova?" he asked in a slightly irritated tone.

"Well, sir, none of the Crusher Corps' scouters are transmitting," Nova reported. Turles gasped in surprise. "What! How could those idiots get themselves killed on this rock!?" the dark-skinned Saiyan exclaimed angrily.

Unsure of exactly how to respond to his master's outburst, Nova chose not to. "Orders, sir?" the AI queried. Turles sighed deeply. "Keep your scanners up, Raditz's allies might try to take us by surprise," the Saiyan warrior stated.

"Understood, Master Turles," Nova replied politely before vanishing to complete Turles' command. Turles took a deep breath as he continued flying forwards, knowing full well that Raditz was closing in.

* * *

Back at the destroyed Tree of Might, Vegeta, Yamcha, and Tien were doing all they could to rid the once beautiful desert of the dead tree's remains.

"By the time we finish this, Frieza will have died of old age," Vegeta groaned as he used what was left of his energy to vaporize the piles of charred wood. Yamcha chuckled "Well, that's one option for taking care of him," he responded jokingly as he fired large ki blasts at the flaming tree branches.

"Would you two focus," Tien reprimanded as he fired Dodon rays at what was left of the tree's stump in an attempt to slowly break it apart.

Vegeta had just finished obliterating another pile of charred wood. He was about to move on to another when he suddenly sensed two beings approaching the area. The Saiyan prince looked into the sky.

"You guys sense that?" Yamcha asked suddenly. Vegeta nodded, "Yeah, two large powers approaching fast," he responded neutrally.

Tien focused his senses. "I sense that one of them is an ally, and other isn't," the triclops reported. "They should be here any second," he added. As if on que, the silhouettes of two approaching beings became visible in the distance.

The two beings flew over the group and raced towards the ship awaiting in the desert. "That's Turles!" Tien shouted, recognizing the man from his initial confrontation with the Crusher Corps.

"And Raditz chasing him. He must be trying to escape! After him!" Vegeta shouted pointing at the fleeing pirate. The two Earthlings nodded before taking off in the direction of the landed ship.

Vegeta was about to take off as well, but he then realized that he lacked the energy to fly properly. "Damn! I guess that Big Bang Attack took more energy than I thought," the prince said to himself. "Either way, I'm not staying out of this fight," he said determinately before leaping into the air, he landed smoothly on the sand and instantly broke into a sprint towards Turles.

Upon seeing that the Tree of Might was no more, Turles raced to his ship to ensure that he could leave with at least his life intact.

The Saiyan pirate landed in the sand roughly and began running towards his ship. "Turles!" a voice from behind the former leader of the Crusher Corps shouted. Turles turned and saw Raditz coming right at him.

Turles attempted a right-handed punch on his approaching nephew, but Raditz easily caught it with his left hand. Raditz then countered with a punch of his own, but Turles managed to block it with his left arm.

As the two Saiyans struggled to break their opponent's hold over them, Raditz continued charging forwards, slowly pushing Turles backwards. "This feel familiar, Turles?" Raditz asked mockingly, recalling the similar technique that Turles had used during their first fight.

The sinister man laughed. "Yes, and I also remember that I won this struggle the first time," he quipped. Raditz's mouth turned to a cocky grin in the face of his uncle's confidence. "I don't see that happening," he said.

"Oh really? Well you should be paying more attention," Turles countered. It was at that moment that Raditz noticed that his uncle's right hand was glowing purple with energy. Before the elite warrior had a chance to take action, Turles shoved him off and pointed his hand at his nephew's chest.

"Goodbye, Raditz," he said with a smug smile. **"Calamity Blaster!" **the Saiyan pirate shouted as he fired the thick purple beam. The attack hit Raditz right in the chest and carried him across the desert, causing him to crash directly into a sand dune.

As soon as the Calamity Blaster faded, Turles turned to his ship and began walking towards it.

Right when he was about to order Nova to lower the ship's entry ramp, the pirate warrior's scouter beeped, alerting him to an incoming threat on his right. Turles glanced to his right only to see an Earthling with long hair rushing at him.

"**Wolf Fang Fist!" **the Earthling shouted as he neared Turles. The long-haired man then attempted to attack the Saiyan pirate with a barrage of lightning-fast punches. Turles was able to easily block every single punch his opponent threw at him.

Once the onslaught of punches was done, the Earthling cupped his hands together in an odd shape and attempted to hit Turles in the chest with a hard strike. The brother of Bardock effortlessly blocked the strike with his left arm before punching his scar-faced opponent in the face, sending him staggering backwards.

Turles then rushed in and hit the Earthling with several fast punches to the chest before finishing him with a strong kick to the stomach, knocking him onto the ground several meters away to writhe in pain.

Before Turles could even turn to his ship, his scouter beeped once again to alert him of yet another threat. "Oh, come on," the pirate groaned as he turned in the scouter's indicated direction.

He saw a bald three-eyed Earthling flying at him from above. The Earthling fired several energy blasts at Turles as he flew at him. Turles chuckled at the pathetic attacks as he swatted them away like insects. "You'll have to do better than that, baldy," he joked.

Tien gritted his teeth at the Saiyan's arrogance. The bald triclops landed on the ground several meters away from his opponent. "Oh yeah? How about this!" Tien yelled as he rushed at Turles. He attempted a wide kick to the pirate's neck with his right leg, however, Turles quickly raised his left arm to block the kick.

_SMACK!_

Tien's leg had connected with the pirate's arm. Turles retained his arrogant expression. "Tch, pathetic," he scoffed before quickly punching the triclops in the chest with his right arm, knocking him back several meters.

Unwilling to go down easily, Tien got up and ran at Turles. He threw a hard punch at the Saiyan's head, but Turles easily caught the attack with his left hand.

Before the Earthling had a chance to form a counterattack, Turles punched him in the stomach, causing him to bend over in pain. The third class Saiyan then pulled his right arm back and swiftly smacked Tien in the head, launching him into the sand several meters away and instantly knocking him unconscious.

After waiting a moment for his scouter to activate again, Turles turned towards his ship once again. "Finally," he said as he neared the craft.

"Ahhhrrg!" a voice from behind Turles yelled. The pirate warrior turned around only to see Prince Vegeta running at him.

The flame-haired warrior attempted a hard punch to Turles' face, but the sinister man snap-vanished backwards to dodge the attack. The two Saiyans stared at each other. "Well, if it isn't Princess Vegeta. Sorry my scouter didn't notice you, I suppose you're _that_ weak," Turles jeered.

The Prince of all Saiyans gritted his teeth. "Shut your mouth, you third class filth," Vegeta insulted as he dropped into his fighting stance.

Without warning, Vegeta lunged at Turles. He attacked the pirate with several fast punches, but Turles simply dodged every attack as if it were nothing. Growing tired of dodging the attacks, the pirate countered with a blinding punch to Vegeta's face, sending him staggering backwards.

Turles then rushed at the Saiyan prince and kicked him in the chest, launching him upwards. The Saiyan pirate glanced at his enemy before smiling. "Time to pay him a visit," he quipped.

Without wasting another second, Turles snap-vanished behind Vegeta and punched him in the back, knocking him back down to the ground. The elite warrior crashed into the sand and skidded to a halt. With his lack of energy, he was too weak to get up again.

Turles landed in front of his ship and stared at his three defeated opponents. "As a favor to you all, I'll let you live for now," he stated arrogantly. The pirate warrior then turned back to his ship. "Nova, the hatch," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," the AI responded as it accessed the ship's computer and lowered the entry hatch. As soon as it was fully open, Turles placed his right foot on the hatch, preparing to board the ship and escape.

Before Turles had a chance to board the ship, he heard an explosion behind him. Though it was against his better judgement at this point, the dark-skinned man looked behind him only to see Raditz standing on a small mound of sand that used to be the sand dune he was knocked into.

Without a word, Raditz began charging at Turles. Rather than prepare any sort of defensive stance, the Saiyan pirate simply sighed. "You know, Raditz, I really don't have time for this. Don't worry though, there's always next time," he said jokingly.

The long-haired Saiyan seemed to be ignoring his uncle's words as he continued charging forwards. Right when Raditz got close enough to attack, Turles released an explosive wave from his body, pushing him backwards and causing him to collapse into the sandy ground.

With a final smug look, Turles turned and entered the ship. The entry ramp closed behind him as he got into the ship.

As heard the ship's engines starting up, Raditz quickly leapt to his feet and ran several steps towards the ship before stopping. In an act of rage, the elite warrior began charging energy into both of his hands. "You're not getting away from me!" Raditz shouted as he fired his Double Sunday attack at the ship.

The twin purple energy beams collided with the back of the ship and exploded, masking the entire craft in smoke.

Raditz stood there breathing hard, unsure of whether he'd truly defeated his nemesis. As the first son of Bardock stared into the smoke cloud, the three warriors Turles had defeated before entering his ship began to slowly rise.

As his allies took his side, Raditz suddenly began hearing a low _whirr _sound. The smoke then began to clear. To the entire group's shock, the ship appeared to be unscathed as it was protected by an energy shield.

With that, the ship's landing legs retracted and it slowly floated off of the ground before quickly blasting off into the sky.

Raditz was speechless. He stood there for several seconds, staring at the ship, before sinking to his knees. The elite Saiyan's head sunk downwards to stare at the sand he was sitting on. "Damn it!" Raditz exclaimed as he angrily punched at the ground, creating a small hole in the sand.

Before anyone had the chance to comfort Raditz, the group suddenly sensed something. Tien turned around and looked up. "D-Do you guys sense that?" the triclops asked nervously as e focused his senses on the immense power. Yamcha looked in the same direction as Tien "Yeah, it's huge," the former bandit marveled as he too sensed out the large ki-signature.

Suddenly, a small space craft appeared out of the distance and flew towards them. The ship hovered over the group for several seconds before quickly taking off into the sky after Turles' ship.

Raditz and Vegeta stared up in awe. They recognized that the ship was one of their space pods, but they couldn't believe what they were sensing. "I-Is that?" Raditz stated. Vegeta shook his head, "It can't be," he said in denial. "Nappa!?" the two Saiyans said in unison as they stared at the fleeing space pod.

* * *

Unknown to all, Piccolo was floating in the air above the Earthlings and Saiyans, out of view. _"Damn! I guess that that huge power wasn't an enemy," _the green-skinned being thought to himself. A look of realization then sparked onto his face. "Wait… then that means, it must've been a Saiyan," he said aloud.

Piccolo's eyes widened with curiosity and slight fear. "How could one of them get so… powerful?" he asked himself as he continued sensing the large power that had just left the planet.

Piccolo then realized that his anxiety was unmasking his power slightly, causing the Earthling known as Tien to glance in his general direction. Luckily, a cloud passed by Piccolo, blocking him from Tien's view and allowing the pointy-eared man to snap-vanish down to the ground.

After re-masking his power, Piccolo decided to hide within one of the piles of charred wood. _"I guess I'll stay here until they leave," _he thought to himself, knowing full well that he was in no position to take them on at this point.

In an attempt to make himself more comfortable, the green-skinned warrior pushed some of the wood away to give him more room. This revealed an orange object stuck in the ground. Out of curiosity, Piccolo picked up the object and examined it. It wasn't like anything he'd ever seen before on Earth.

While he normally would have disregarded the object as nothing and threw it away, what interested Piccolo, was the faint energy source he sensed from within it.

Piccolo then placed the object into one of the pockets of his gi. _"I'll keep that for later," _he thought to himself.

As soon as he noticed an opening, Piccolo exited the pile of charred wood and took off into the sky without being seen. He began flying in the direction of his training cave, unknowingly carrying one of the deadliest weapons in the universe.

* * *

[A/N] And that was the sixteenth chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. SO I decided to drag the Turles saga out one more chapter. Which means that yes, chapter 17 will be the final chapter of the Turles saga, so look forward to that.

Anyways, while I was thinking about doing power levels in this one, I decided to leave that for the final chapter of the Turles saga, so look forward to that as well. Now, onto the review responses.

Review (Ch. 15): Maybe all three of his nephews will combine their attacks to turn him into dust.

-Mike

Response: An interesting theory for Turles' defeat. I hope you enjoyed his fight against Raditz and Goku. Thanks for the review and have a nice day. :)

Review (Ch. 15): Well you definitely put some effort into the fight scenes. I loved the snarky comments Turles had for Krillin. They fit his personality perfectly. I think Vegeta would simply blast any leftover branches to oblivion rather than bother to gather them.

-Daughterofrisingson

Response: I'm happy you enjoyed Turles' character in my story. I know he's one of your favorites. Anyways, thanks for the review and have a great day. :)

Review (Ch. 15): No offence taken. This chapter did impress me, no qualms with it. Loved the brutality Vegeta displayed, and everything else that came with it. Interesting that you have Vegeta use the Big Bang so early on, and the end of the Crusher Corps. And nice to see Vegeta save Mai, and having Mai think back on Vegeta. Seems like they may end up together, which is the most bizarre pairing IMO I've seen for the prince. That goes to show your creativity. Now onto the QoTC, I've learned to expect the unexpected. So the slayer of Turles will be...Piccolo. The reason why that is Piccolo still wants World domination and Turles is just another obstacle to him. Plus he has Special Beam Canon, and is very strategic, so it makes sense for him to get the drop on Turles. You probably won't do that, but I stand by my hypothesis. This is SinisterofRage signing out. Deuces.

-SinisterofRAGE

Response: Thanks for the awesome review, Sinister. I'm glad that you appreciate the creativity behind the Vegeta/Mai pairing, it's definitely unorthodox. And although I did debunk your theory with Piccolo, I did make him consider taking out "the threat" with his Special Beam Cannon, so you weren't completely off. Anyways, thanks again for the review and have an awesome day. Peace! ;)

Review (Ch. 15): Hey great chapter once again, I love how you keep this all going with great entertainment. First off Vegeta, coming to the rescue of Mai, was very cool, because I love how you have him not understand all the feelings he's ever felt. Which the question would beg, why do I care about her? I love how you even have Mai, caring about the same thing, with Vegeta, saving her, and I want to see what she is going to ask him when the time comes for answers. Also, the way that Vegeta, took off Daiz's arm was just sickening, but in many ways, just like how he is, Vegeta, hasn't let the ways of Earth affect him too much except for Mai, which makes me think, what is Vegeta's next emotional roadblock going to be? Also, on a final note to this bit, what a bad time for Nappa, to be going into training with all this fighting going on, but yet, he has no senzu, juice. LOL!

Tien, fighting the Cyborg, Cacao, was very nice, that was a good fight and I liked how Tien used water against his nemesis, to make him rust. Very nice touch, and the final moment with Tien, using the Kamehameha, to blow him away was very nice!

Also, when Vegeta, Tien, and Yamcha, showed up to the Tree of Might, it awesome to see how far they have all come in their training with the obliteration of the Crusher Corps, and the tree itself. All that power was amazing and you are showing with clarity, how much stronger they all are than from the movie cannon itself; so when they blew up the tree, I could see that.

Finally with Turles finding where Raditz, and Goku, were it was like, oh boy; because even with everyone involved and getting stronger, Turles still mopped the floor with them. Kind of surprising the way Krillin and Gohan, did more damage than Goku, did. But Goku, is worried about everyone, so he's probably just a little distracted. With Raditz, now joining the fray, but with everyone down for the count, I do wonder is there going to be any difference this time around?

On the final note, yes you have made Turles, an interesting character as well as his A.I. Nova, they are both entertaining the perfect meshing of their thoughts, contradictions, and even the countermanding of their own orders to each other. It is just so good the way you write them! I'm not trying to over glorify you, but I am impressed with your character writing development. It just makes me already know like you told me you have bigger plans for Turles...what those are I can only fathom, but I can honestly tell you with the way you are going, he's going to be a Megatron like character. I like you one minute, I hate you the next, not like, back to hating...then death or imprisonment. But, personally to me I'm sensing more of an Ant-Hero role with this character, where he may not like the other Saiyans, or his nephews, and he may never admit it, but I can sense there will be a mutual respect between all the characters. Either way, however you write the character, I know it will be good. Eagerly awaiting the next one!

-Hugodrax

Response: Wow, that was a great review, man. I'm happy that you're so enthusiastic about the story. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story as a whole so far. Peace! :)

Review (Ch. 4): Wow, I'm loving this story so far! I like how the guys share screen time and how they seem more like friends than we ever got to see in the canon stuff. I love that Raditz got upgraded to Elite Warrior, but I'm so worried about what's gonna happen when they get to Earth now.

Gotta tell ya, I love the AI's. They make a great addition to the Saiyans crew, and I'll bet if they encounter Bulma, they'll cause her some problems :)

Just wondering though, who gave them the AI's in the first place and were they always this free thinking? Cos I spent a lot of the last couple of chapters wondering when they were going to betray the Saiyans, then being so glad they didn't.

Great story, now I better get back to reading and catch up _

-CrimsonGear

Response: Thanks! I'm happy you're enjoying the story. In terms of the AIs, I've mentioned before that they were developed by a Saiyan scientist on planet Vegeta before its destruction. The reason that Frieza and his men don't utilize AI is because Frieza rejected the Saiyans' "monkey technology." Anyways, I hope that cleared things up for you and I look forward to hearing from you on my future chapters. Peace! :D

And that's all for the review responses. Now onto my personal favorite part of the author's notes, the QotC (Question of the chapter). So today's question is going to get a bit deeper.

My question for you today is: Do you guys think that my recent chapters have been as well thought out as the older ones? The reason I ask is because I notice that the earlier chapters were extremely well received, while the recent ones have been received with more criticism. Don't get me wrong, I love constructive criticism as it helps me grow as a writer, but I just wanted to know what you guys thought on this subject.

Well that's about it. Once again I apologize that this chapter was released so late, and I hope you guys can understand. But other than that I'm about done. Don't forget that reviews are always greatly appreciated. 200 here we come! But anyways guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter as always, and this is SilverSaiyan44 signing out. See you in chapter 17!


	17. Chapter 17 Nappa's Vegeance

[A/N] Hey guys, SilverSaiyan44 here finally back with the 17th chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans! I know I've been gone for a while and I understand if you guys have lost some motivation for the story considering my infrequent updates. However, I'm back with a New Years resolution of finishing this story before 2016 is through!

In terms of the reason for my absence, the only real reason I stopped writing was a lack of interest. However I know some of you just want to get to the chapter (which I understand since it's been a long time coming) so I'll leave it at that. Anyone who REALLY wants to know can feel free to PM me at any time.

But back to the story! Man you guys killed the view counter while I was gone. At the time of writing this intro, it's just OVER 9000! Ahem, sorry… I had to. Also to any of you that received my PM a few days ago, I sincerely apologize for not meeting the deadline I specified. The chapter took WAY longer to write than I thought it would. But you guys don't care about my excuses, you want to read the chapter!

So here it is, the ultimate battle between Nappa and Turles and the epic finale of the Turles saga. I hope you guys are looking forward to this, because this fight is one of the best I've done in my opinion. Also, I added a different type of battle to this chapter involving some of your favorite artificial intelligence programs, so feel free to let me know what you think of that in a review. Anyways, without another moment of stalling, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 17 Nappa's Vengeance**

After failing to fully grow the Tree of Might, losing all of his subordinates, and narrowly escaping the planet Earth, Turles cautiously wandered through space. Though the Saiyan pirate's escape had been fairly easy, he was still very unsure of what to do.

Frieza had put a price on his head due to his attack on Frieza Planet No. 18, so he knew that wherever he went, the PTO would be after him.

"Lord Turles," Nova called, snapping the Saiyan out of his thoughts. The mercenary's eyes darted to the red hologram that represented his AI. "What is it, Nova?" Turles asked casually.

"Well sir, it appears that a ship is following us," Nova reported. Turles' eyes widened in fear. "What!? How did you not track them sooner?" the pirate demanded. He was shocked that a state of the art AI like Nova could miss a pursuing ship for the two days since they'd escaped Earth.

"I admit that I do not know, sir. Though I theorize that the ship strategically avoided our sensors, until now," the AI responded. Several seconds later, the hologram that represented Nova changed to show their pursuer. "I've identified the ship as a Planet Trade Organization Attack Ball," Nova explained.

Turles gritted his teeth. "It must be one of Vegeta's squad," he stated. The sinister man's lips then curled into a smirk. "I guess they weren't too happy about me making fools out of them," he quipped.

"The ship is gaining speed, sir. What are my orders?" Nova stated, focusing on the matter at hand. The low class Saiyan thought for several seconds before replying. "Nova, what's the closest planet to us right now?" Turles asked.

Though he didn't see the value of the question, Nova was quick to respond. "The junk planet Raxus, Lord Turles. We'll be passing it in roughly 10 minutes," the AI reported. Turles smiled before rising from the captain's chair and turning his back on the ship's controls.

"Change of plans, Nova. Reset our course for a landing on Raxus. I will deal with this fellow Saiyan properly, in head to head combat," Turles ordered.

"As you wish, sir, but I do not believe that this is the correct course of action. The Saiyans on Earth have proven themselves to be a threat to you," Nova cautioned. Rather than turn to face the ship's console, Turles walked up to the door of his quarters before stopping. "Don't worry, Nova, my victory is assured," Turles said before disappearing into the door.

Since his departure from Earth two days earlier, Nappa had been determined to catch and destroy one of his most hated enemies, Turles. Unlike most space flights where Nappa would simply initiate the hibernation system in his pod and sleep through the journey, the Saiyan warrior had chosen to stay awake throughout nearly the entire pursuit; only sleeping for a few hours when Ghost would nag him about it.

"Nappa, we've entered the ship's sensor radius, they see us," Ghost reported. The burly Saiyan glanced out the viewport to analyze the pirate's ship for weapons. He noticed small laser turret attachments on either side of the craft. "It looks like the real fun is about to begin. Prepare for evasive maneuvers!" the former general ordered.

"Yes sir," Ghost responded as he began flying their ship around the larger craft, preparing to dodge any sudden attack the pirate vessel could throw at them. As they maneuvered around the ship, Nappa noticed several weak spots in the enemy craft's shield. "Too bad these damn pods don't have any weapons systems," he grumbled.

"I agree," Ghost replied. "Thanks to Raditz's damaging of their shields, we'd be in perfect range to blast through the hull of that scumbag's ship. And I imagine that you'd take a great deal of pleasure from watching Turles suffocate in the vacuum of space," the AI joked sadistically. Despite the conflicting emotions running through him at that moment, Nappa let out a chuckle. "You know me too well, Ghost," he said.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as both Nappa and Ghost waited for Turles' ship to open fire on them. "This is weird," Nappa stated. "They've obviously seen us, so why haven't they attacked yet?" he asked.

Ghost was equally confused. "You're right. We have no weapons and minimal shields, they should've attacked by now," the AI said matter-of-factly. "Something is definitely going on he- wait. What's going on?" Ghost exclaimed as he noticed something on his scanners. Turles' ship suddenly began turning slightly and sped off to the left.

"Talk to me, Ghost! What's happening?" Nappa demanded, anxious to hear of his enemy's next action.

"Turles' ship just changed course. It's now headed for the junk planet Raxus," Ghost reported. Nappa stared out the viewport only to see the enemy ship blasting away into space. "Well what are you waiting for!? Set a course for Raxus and get after him!" the bald Saiyan exclaimed angrily.

"Already on it, boss," Ghost replied mere moments before the pod made a swift turn and took off in the same direction Turles went. Nappa was pulled back into his seat by the momentum, but not nearly hard enough that the thick-headed man would feel it.

"Why do you think Turles would change his course so suddenly?" Ghost asked curiously. Nappa stared ahead determinately. "He probably wants to handle this the traditional Saiyan way, a one on one battle to the death," the first class warrior theorized. Nappa then gritted his teeth, "If it's a fight he wants, then he'll get his death wish on Raxus."

After another few minutes of rocketing through space, Nappa's space pod arrived just above Raxus's atmosphere.

"Nappa, I'm picking up a ship attempting a landing on the planet surface," Ghost reported. Nappa's eyes widened in anticipation. "It must be Turles. Move to intercept!" the former general commanded.

"Yes sir!" the AI responded eagerly as he began maneuvering the ship towards the junk planet's surface.

As soon as Turles' ship came into Nappa's sight, a sinister grin crossed the veteran warrior's face. "There's that little weasel. He won't get away from me this time," he murmured to himself. "Keep on him, Ghost!" the bald Saiyan exclaimed.

Without another word from Ghost, the space pod began gaining speed. As Turles' ship entered into the planet's atmosphere, Nappa's ship followed closely. The immense pressure of the atmosphere caused both ships to gyrate and give off flames as they neared the planet's surface.

Despite his battle-scarred mind and fearless personality, Nappa became increasingly alarmed as his viewport was blocked by flames. "Ghost, what's our status?" the elite Saiyan queried in a concerned tone.

"Relax you big baby. Raxus has a thick atmosphere due to all the pollution, that's all," Ghost said reassuringly. The AI then chuckled, "Is it just me or has Earth made you soft?" he jeered. Nappa rolled his eyes at his AI's mockery. "Just shut up and focus on landing the ship," the Saiyan grumbled.

About a minute later, the two ships broke through the atmosphere and continued hurtling towards the ground below. Turles' ship was still ahead of Nappa's by several meters. The two spaceships were getting dangerously close to colliding with the ground below.

"This is strange," Ghost commented. Nappa sighed in slight annoyance. "What is it now, Ghost?" the elite Saiyan asked.

"Well sir, Turles' ship hasn't altered its trajectory at all. We've seen before that his ship doesn't land by simply crashing into the ground, so this flight path is pretty risky," the AI explained.

Nappa shrugged. "Whatever. Worst case-scenario we smash right through them and hit the ground safely," he said nonchalantly. "Just keep up our current speed and ignore Turles for now, he'll get what's coming to him soon enough," Nappa ordered as he casually laid back in his seat.

"Alright, boss, whatever you say," Ghost replied skeptically; still unsure about the Saiyan pirate's strange tactics.

Right when the two ships were about to crash into the surface of Raxus, Turles' craft pulled up at the last second and flew forwards to ward off all of its gained momentum. As soon as Turles' ship was out of view, it was revealed to Nappa that the ground below was covered in jagged rock formations and fragments of previously destroyed ships!

The bald man's eyes widened in terror. "Oh crap! That's not good! Pull up, Ghost, pull up!" Nappa yelled in a state of panic.

"I'm trying!" the AI shouted in a similarly panicked tone as he attempted to arch the ship up so that it would face forwards. Though Ghost's maneuver had staved off some of the momentum they'd gained, it didn't stop their plummet towards the junk world. "It's too late, Nappa! Brace for impact!" the usually sarcastic AI screamed right before the ship collided.

Due to the strange trajectory of their landing, the Space Pod skidded across the planet's rough terrain rather than crashing into it head on. Rocks and the debris of ships began to splash up into the viewport. Nappa could tell from the ship's violent shaking that the craft was being heavily damaged from below.

The pod continued sliding through Raxus's deadly terrain for about thirty seconds before it finally skidded to a halt. As soon as the danger had fully passed, Nappa leaned back into his seat and took a sigh of relief. "Ghost, you still there?" the former general asked. An audible beep ringed through the pod for a moment as its systems started back up.

"Yep, fully operational. Though I don't think the same could be said for our ship," Ghost reported with a hint of concern in his voice.

"How bad did we get hit?" Nappa inquired. Ghost took a few seconds to analyze the ship before responding.

"Well, our hull took a severe beating, life support was destroyed beyond repair, our engines won't start, and there's a pile of debris blocking the door from opening," the AI stated in a sarcastically annoyed tone.

Nappa glanced out the viewport to see that it was indeed blocked off almost entirely. "Well that's just great," the bald Saiyan grumbled to himself. "Disengage the locks on the exit hatch, I should be able to force it open," Nappa instructed.

"Whatever you say, boss," Ghost responded in a less than optimistic tone as he did what he was told.

The pod's exit hatch began to open for a moment before it hit the debris and stopped. Nappa placed his right hand on the side of the door and began to push. It didn't take much before he pushed the hatch open and crushed the debris that had been blocking it into the ground. "That did it," the elite warrior commented as he took a step out of the pod.

As he stood up and stretched his aching limbs, Nappa began to examine his surroundings. It was exactly what he would have expected of a junk planet, the debris of ship parts and general trash littered the horizon creating mountains of scrap, the air reeked of rusted metal and garbage making it slightly difficult to breath, and there were waterfalls of filthy brown water falling from some of the larger mountains of trash. "I've been on a lot of dirty planets, but this definitely has to be the dirtiest," Nappa thought aloud as he looked around the filthy pit of a world. Suddenly, the Saiyan was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a ship engine in the distance.

Nappa looked up and saw a ship approaching him. The former general gritted his teeth in anger as he recognized it as Turles' ship. The enemy craft began nearing Nappa's position. The militaristic Saiyan noticed that the ship's weapons were out and dropped into a defensive stance as it grew closer to him.

Turles' craft wasted no time in firing several large laser bolts from its two primary turrets. Realizing that dodging wasn't an option considering that his heavily damaged space pod was behind him, Nappa began blocking the laser shots with his arms and body. The elite warrior gritted his teeth in pain as the laser bolts scorched his armor and skin.

Even with the strenuous gravity training he'd endured, Nappa knew he wouldn't be able to fend off the ship's attacks with his body alone. The laser turrets on Turles' ship began to glow red, as if charging up. Before the bald Saiyan even had a chance to ponder what his enemy was doing, the enemy ship fired off two extremely large laser bolts.

Nappa stood unintimidated as the enormous energy bolts flew towards him. _"Turles is more stupid than I thought if he thinks I can't handle a few lasers," _he thought to himself arrogantly. "Bring it on, Turles! I'll take your lasers head on!" the first-class warrior shouted aggressively.

Meanwhile on Turles' ship, the Saiyan pirate was watching Nappa's struggles through the viewport while Nova piloted the ship. Turles let out a sinister laugh upon hearing Nappa's bold claim. "Arrogant and thick-headed, just as I remember him," the dark-skinned man said mockingly. "It should be fun to watch Nappa get vaporized," he stated sadistically as he sat down in the captain's chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

Back on the surface of Raxus, Nappa was preparing himself to take the two large energy bolts quickly approaching him. Remembering his training in the gravity chamber, the Saiyan warrior began to calm his mind; feeling the energy begin to flow through him. A light yellow aura began to form around Nappa's body as the laser bolts grew ever closer.

"**Hyaaah!" **the former general screamed, causing the aura surrounding him to intensify just when the large red lasers connected with him. There was a huge explosion that masked the entire area in a thick brown smoke.

Turles noticed Nappa's purple-tinted silhouette in the smoke for a moment just before it faded. Recalling the tricks that the fighters on Earth had used to evade his notice, the low class Saiyan activated his scouter and began scanning the area below him. It took about thirty seconds of scanning for Turles to get what he could only assume to be an accurate result.

"There's definitely a power level down there, but it's faint," the Saiyan pirate reported. "I can't take any chances. Nova, begin landing the ship," Turles ordered. "I'll destroy whatever's left of him myself," he stated in a tone of satisfaction.

"With all due respect, sir, would it not be wiser for me to simply bomb the area rather than have you risk your safety at the hands of Nappa?" Nova suggested. Turles glanced at the red hologram that represented his AI with mild irritation. "Are you suggesting that I'm in any way incapable of dealing with that moronic brute?" the former pirate leader questioned in a passive-aggressive tone.

"Of course not, Lord Turles, I was simply suggesting an efficient way to deal with our enemy. I apologize if I spoke out of line in any way," the AI replied in its normal robotic tone.

Turles smirked at the obedient response his AI had provided. "You're forgiven, Nova, just don't say anything foolish like that again and begin landing the ship as ordered," the pirate said in a tone of dominance.

"As you wish, my lord," Nova responded loyally before complying with his instructions.

After properly landing the ship roughly fifteen meters from Nappa's crash site, Nova lowered the entry ramp and Turles took his first steps onto the murky junk planet.

As he walked towards his enemy's previous location, Turles noticed that the thick cloud of brown smoke hadn't dissipated in the slightest. "I can't say I'm surprised that smoke would linger this long on a junk planet," the former leader of the Crusher Corps thought aloud as he marched headlong into the smoke.

Upon entering the smoke, Turles immediately activated his scouter both to search for any sign of Nappa, and to give himself a general sense of direction. The third class Saiyan searched around the crash site for around two minutes without any result. "There's no sign of him. If he didn't die from the laser-fire, then he must have choked to death on all this smoke," Turles grumbled as he let out a hard cough; beginning to regret his decision to search for Nappa personally.

Just when Turles was about to give up and return to his ship, his scouter reading suddenly skyrocketed. The pirate quickly turned to face the direction of the high power level before hearing a familiar voice shout **"Bomber DX!"**

As soon as the words were uttered, Turles noticed a large yellow ball of energy glowing in the darkness of the smoke and realized moments later that it was flying towards him! It took every instinct Turles had to dive out of the attack's path. Even then, the Saiyan pirate was barely able to dodge in time; hitting the ground mere milliseconds before the Bomber DX passed through where he'd been standing.

Turles watched as the energy attack soared away from him at an extremely high speed. He then realized that Nappa could have been targeting his ship rather than him. The pirate immediately activated his scouter and shouted "Nova, activate the high-power shield now!" Without a word from the AI, a loud _whirr _sound filled the area as the pirate craft's powerful bubble shield surrounded the ship.

Mere seconds after the shield activated, the Bomber DX struck it; causing a bright yellow explosion.

Just when Turles was beginning to grow concerned over the well-being of his ship, the Saiyan pirate's scouter activated. "Lord Turles, all systems are operational save for the shield, which is currently inoperable," Nova reported. Turles breathed a sigh of relief before praising his AI companion for his unnatural reaction speed and dismissing him.

Turles then turned to the direction where the attack had come from. The smoke had begun to clear, increasing the overall visibility in the area. Despite this, the third class warrior couldn't find any trace of Nappa with either his eyes or scouter.

"Come on out you big baby, no need to hide!" Turles mocked loudly as he continued his searching. Nappa's continued absence brought a devilish smirk to the dark-skinned man's face. "I never expected the great General Nappa to hide like a coward!" Turles jeered. "Perhaps you're afraid of dying like your precious Hunter Battalion," the evil Saiyan said with a wide grin on his face.

Before Turles could even blink, Nappa snap-vanished in front of him and hit him with a hard elbow to the face; knocking the pirate down. Nappa followed up the surprise attack with a quick ki blast. However, Turles saw the energy blast coming and swiftly rolled out of the way before leaping to his feet.

Nappa lunged at Turles before he could completely regain his balance. The first class warrior utilized his increased speed to strike his opponent with several lightning-fast punches to the chest before hitting him with a particularly devastating punch to the stomach; sending the Saiyan pirate flying until he crashed into the lowered entry ramp of his ship.

The brother of Bardock quickly stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth, staring at Nappa's expression of hatred with a smug smile. "I have to admit, Nappa, you're pretty fast for a big guy," Turles stated.

"You haven't seen anything yet, traitor," the former general responded as he clenched his fists with determination.

Turles let out a low chuckle. "Well let's put that speed of yours to a test, old friend," the sinister warrior quipped just before blasting off into the smoggy sky. Nappa watched the fleeing pirate with gritted teeth. "You can't get away that easily, coward!" the bald Saiyan yelled as he took off in pursuit.

As he flew, Nappa activated his scouter. "Ghost, Turles is trying to run, but I'm right behind him. Stay with the ship and repair the engine until I get back," the former general instructed.

"You got it, boss, have fun out there," Ghost replied in his usual sarcastically enthusiastic tone. Nappa chuckled at his AI's comment, "Oh don't you worry, I will," he said with a smile as he began gaining speed on Turles.

Mere meters ahead of Nappa, Turles was giving orders to his own AI. "Nova, I'm leading Nappa further away from the ships so I can properly gauge his power. Stay with our ship just in case Nappa's AI tries anything, or if I need a fast exit," the Saiyan pirate ordered, realizing that Nova's previous assumption of Nappa outclassing him wasn't entirely false.

"By your command, Lord Turles," Nova replied obediently.

* * *

After the two Saiyan warriors had left to finish their quarrel once and for all, Ghost was left to fix the engine of Nappa's space pod until the former general returned; unknowingly being spied on by Turles' AI, Nova.

At that point, Ghost's holographic form existed within the space pod's respective cyberspace. All forms of technology that were compatible with the AI (such as ships or even the scouters) had small technological dimensions within that housed the AI. The cyberspace of ships tended to be vastly larger, due to all the different functions and systems of a ship, while scouter cyberspaces tended to be smaller and operate more closely to command centers where the AI could scan enemy power levels and provide strategic information directly to their Saiyan partners.

Ghost was positioned within the engine section of the space pod cyberspace. That particular section had been heavily damaged during the ship's crash landing. He was standing in front of the sparking computer that controlled the engine, pointing his hand at it so that the small repair tendrils within his arm could connect to the terminal and begin to mend the engine.

"This doesn't look promising," Ghost commented as he used his processor to analyze the engine's damage. "It'll probably take at least two hours to fix at this rate. And knowing Nappa's battle history, I doubt I'll have that long," he quipped, briefly chuckling at his own joke.

Meanwhile on Turles' ship, Nova was within the craft's own respective cyberspace; utilizing the ship's advanced spying equipment to keep track of Ghost's actions. "Hmm, it appears that his entry wall is heavily damaged," the malignant AI noted as he examined the outer layer of the attack ball's cyberspace. "I believe it's time to introduce myself," Nova stated with a sinister grin on his holographic face.

Nova then pressed a button on his left arm, bringing up a small holographic screen. "Begin transfer to PTO attack ball cyberspace," he spoke into it.

"Analyzing… transfer denied, attack ball cyberspace is sealed," the system's VI reported in its female voice.

"Override," Nova commanded. The system processed the order for a few seconds before responding. "Override successful, have a safe transfer," the VI responded in its emotionless yet cheery tone. An evil smile crossed Nova's face as he felt the code that comprised his body begin to dissipate.

Ghost continued working on the engine for several more minutes before the room suddenly started flashing red and an alarm sounded. "What the hell?" Ghost exclaimed in confusion.

"Warning! Warning! Unidentified AI detected!" the pod's male-voiced VI chanted in its robotic tone.

"What! But how?" Ghost said in disbelief. The AI quickly disengaged from the engine terminal and began running towards the main control center. Upon entering the control center, Ghost immediately noticed a red AI standing at the far side of the room with its back turned to him.

"Royal, is that you?" Ghost asked, wondering whether his comrade had somehow found his way into the pod's cyberspace. As soon as Ghost finished speaking, the red AI turned to face him, immediately pointed both of his arms at the fellow AI, and began firing a barrage of deadly code in the form of laser bolts.

Taking advantage of his inhuman reflexes, Ghost dove behind a maintenance terminal for cover. "Definitely not Royal!" the AI exclaimed as three bolts of code struck the ground to his immediate left. "Looks like I'll need some firepower of my own to deal with this guy," Ghost said as he accessed his holographic screen.

Noticing the turret icon, Ghost attempted to click it, only for it to flash red. "System lacks sufficient power to complete this task," the mal-voiced VI stated. Ghost slammed his head on the back of the terminal he was leaning against and sighed. "Damn it! The crash must have drained some of our power," he theorized.

Looking over the defensive icons once again, Ghost saw one that initiated the security drones. He also noticed the green dot next to the icon, indicating that the system had enough power to sustain the task. "Better than nothing I guess," the AI murmured as he clicked the icon.

Two parallel panels suddenly opened on walls of the room, releasing four floating drones from either panel; eight in total. The drones converged on the enemy AI and began firing their low-power code lasers at it. While the attacks barely damaged the AI, they did cause it to redirect its attention onto the drones.

With his enemy distracted, Ghost accessed his holographic screen once again to remotely reactivate the power generator. Within several seconds, it was done. "Power generator rebooting," the VI reported.

"Good, now I just have to hold this bastard off until the generator finishes rebooting," Ghost said, the optimism nonexistent in his voice as he watched the enemy AI make short work of the remaining drones.

After taking a few seconds to prepare himself, Ghost stepped out from his cover point to face the enemy AI. Without a moment of hesitation, the red-colored AI began firing bolts of code in Ghost's direction. More equipped to deal with the attack, Ghost instantly held both arms in front of him in a defensive stance, causing small shields to appear on the backs of his arms.

With the help of his arm-shields, Ghost managed to repel the enemy AI's first barrage of laser code.

A look of intrigue crossed the red AI's face. It waited several seconds before pointing its right hand at one of the terminals and firing two bolts at it.

Recognizing the terminal as the primary power terminal, Ghost lunged at the laser shots, catching them both on his left arm-shield before raising both shields before him once again.

To Ghost's surprise, the enemy AI began chuckling. "You've done an impressive job defending this damaged cyberspace," it admitted. "However, your efforts are unfortunately futile," the AI concluded as it spread both its arms to the side. Before Ghost even had a chance to speak, both of the red AI's outstretched arms suddenly morphed into sharp blades of code. Without another word, the AI charged at him.

Ghost began rapidly calculating a strategy. He realized that his arm-shields would be useless against the code-blades, so he deactivated the shields first. As the AI grew closer, it leapt towards Ghost, preparing to impale its fellow AI.

Right when the code-blades were about to hit him, Ghost slammed both of his fists into the ground, creating a large bubble shield that knocked the enemy AI back; causing it to land on the ground a fair distance away.

The AI quickly got to its feet and disabled its code blades before beginning to pace around the shield, as if studying it. It then, without a word, fired two code lasers at the shield, both were absorbed harmlessly.

The red hologram smiled at an uneasy-looking Ghost who was safely within the shield. "I must admit, Ghost, you're a much greater opponent than I was expecting," it complimented.

Ghost flinched at its mention of his name. "You know my name, what's yours?" he asked, attempting to stall the enemy until the power generator finished rebooting. The AI chuckled once again. "You're quite right, the time has come for proper introductions. My name is Nova, royal-class AI servant of the Saiyan pirate Turles," Nova greeted formally.

"Royal-class?" Ghost asked in a tone of surprise. The royal-class of AI were the most technologically advanced model of artificial intelligence produced by the Saiyans. Ghost had only met one other royal-class AI in the form of Prince Vegeta's aptly named AI, Royal.

"So not only does Turles have an AI, but a royal-class AI? I figured they didn't just hand those out to any old scumbag," Ghost quipped as the system's VI mentally informed him that the power generator was 35% rebooted.

"Lord Turles has a way of obtaining things he desires, no matter the cost," Nova stated mischievously.

It was Ghost's turn to put on a smug smile. "I'm surprised that the 'almighty' Turles would need an AI," he quipped. Despite the obvious sarcasm and the jab at his master, Nova laughed before replying. "Well I believe that all Saiyans require the aid of an AI to be truly successful. Wouldn't you agree?" the sinister AI asked.

Ghost flinched slightly, he was just informed that the generator had reached 50%. "Actually no, I've noticed that the Saiyan squad I serve alongside has become more self-reliant recently. They use us for technical information and piloting, but they don't need our services anymore in the heat of battle," Ghost explained.

An expression of interest once again crossed Nova's face as he became further engrossed in the conversation. "And tell me, Ghost, does their disregard for your skills not anger you? Do you not feel that you're being used as a tool rather than a proper companion?" Nova questioned.

Ghost's holographic mouth curled into a small smile before he answered. "I wouldn't say so. Our sole purpose isn't to fight battles with the Saiyans, but to provide them any aid they require, both technical and combat information depending on the situation and the orders given," the witty AI argued.

"You're gravely mistaken if you believe that Turles is useless without my aid. He is an outstanding warrior on his own, I simply perfect him," Nova rebutted.

"We'll see who's an outstanding warrior once Nappa kicks Turles' ass," Ghost jeered with a smirk as the generator reached 78%.

Nova chuckled at his fellow AI's bold comment. "I suppose we'll have to wait and see, won't we? Anyhow, tell me, Ghost, how long do you think it would take me to hotwire your engine section to explode?" the royal-class AI probed suddenly.

Ghost flinched at Nova's words, unsure whether or not he'd heard correctly; but knowing that the sinister grin on the red AI's face meant he did.

"Well, considering that you don't want to come out and play, I decided to take matters into my own hands," Nova stated deviously as he began walking towards the exit to the command center.

Ghost realized that he had to do something. He couldn't risk critical damage to the engines, even if it meant he had to sacrifice himself to prevent it. The purple AI quickly processed a plan. Placing his hands out in front of him, he focused on all the energy used to form the shield and pushed forwards, this caused the shield to explode outwards, forming a pulse of energy and knocking Nova onto the ground.

As soon as his enemy was down, Ghost punched the ground hard, causing a wave of purple code spikes to sprout from the ground towards Nova. However, the red AI managed to roll out of the way and countered with a barrage of code lasers as he rose to his feet.

The three bolts of code collided with Ghost, damaging him slightly. Nova smiled at his enemy's pain before converting his right arm into a code-blade and charging at his rival; firing more bolts from his left arm as he ran.

Ghost activated his left arm-shield to block the oncoming shots while using his right arm to blast Nova with return-fire of his own.

Nova dodged every attack Ghost threw at him as he charged forwards. Once he was close enough, the royal-class AI lunged at his target, attempting to slash him with the code-blade.

Ghost's arm-shield was no match for the power of the code-blade, and shattered upon impact. Nova followed up his attack with a brutal stab at Ghost's left shoulder, greatly damaging and completely immobilizing the holographic limb.

An evil smile crossed Nova's face as he fired a bolt of code directly into Ghost's knee, causing the purple AI to inadvertently kneel. Refusing to show any mercy towards his fellow AI, Nova then gripped Ghost by the throat and threw him across of the room.

Ghost landed in a crumpled pile in the center of the room, lacking the power to even move his limbs at that point.

Nova slowly walked up to his defeated enemy, charging code into his reformed right hand. "I hope you've come to realize how worthless you are compared to me," he said smugly as he walked. "This whole altercation shows that the old Saiyan ways are weak and broken. The Saiyans are nothing without us, your lack of use proves that you're nothing more than a pathetic slave to that bald-headed idiot," Nova stated, insulting his enemy's pride before destroying him.

After receiving no response from the weakened AI at his feet, Nova pointed his glowing hand at the fallen Ghost and prepared annihilate him.

Just when Nova was about to open fire on his defenseless enemy, a loud chime sounded throughout the entire cyberspace. "What the?" Nova said in confusion.

"Power generator 100% rebooted, energy charging into all systems," the VI reported aloud for both AI to hear.

At that moment, Ghost's body began to glow as power churned through him. "Yes!" he exclaimed as his body released a pulse of energy, knocking the bewildered Nova back. As soon as he was on his feet, Ghost accessed his holographic screen and clicked several icons, causing two large turrets to rise from panels in the floor and target Nova.

Ghost stared at Nova with a smirk. "Sorry, Nova, but you're wrong. We AI aren't servants, we're companions, and I don't refer to Nappa as my master, I call him my friend!" the purple AI yelled.

An expression of rage crossed Nova's face, "You're nothing but a delusional puppet!" he shouted angrily. Ghost's look of happiness was unaffected by the insult. "You may be right, but you're nothing more than code!" the companion of Nappa quipped as he pushed the icon that caused the turrets to open fire.

Nova pushed his arms out, creating a large shield to defend him as he slowly walked backwards. The shield managed to hold until he was just in front of the door, when it shattered. At that point Nova was forced to flee from the oncoming turret-fire, rapidly pushing icons on his holographic screen to speed up his escape. "Damn you to hell, Ghost! This isn't over!" the evil AI screamed as his code dissipated from the cyberspace.

Nova's code exited the space pod's cyberspace through the same hole he'd made in the entry shield when he arrived, the hole sealed up a mere instant after the royal-class AI had escaped. Once he was safely within his own cyberspace, Nova pointed his hands upwards, focusing all his remaining energy into strengthening the entry wall of his respective cyberspace; fearing a counterattack from Ghost.

* * *

Nappa had been chasing Turles for about half an hour when the Saiyan pirate began to slow. Taking full advantage of his higher speed and power, the former general picked up speed until he was above Turles and struck him with hard punch to the back, launching the Saiyan pirate into the mountains of trash below.

After taking a moment to sense out his enemy's location, Nappa began charging energy. Once he'd gathered enough ki, the elite Saiyan placed his right arm at his side, preparing for an energy attack. "Time to flush you out, you rat! **Blazing Storm!" **Nappa shouted as he swiped his arm to the side, triggering massive explosions in the junk piles below.

Nappa floated several kilometers above the flaming landscape, waiting for his opponent to make a move. The first-class warrior was no longer naïve enough to believe that Turles would be defeated with a single attack. With his trust in his instincts and ki-sensing abilities, Nappa knew that the dark-skinned man was still alive.

Turles suddenly snap-vanished behind him and attempted a strong punch to his back. But Nappa was more than prepared for the surprise attack, blocking the punch with his left arm and countering with a right hook of his own, causing the low-class Saiyan to stagger back. Nappa continued his assault with a hard kick to the stomach before the pirate even had a chance to catch his breath, sending Turles flying.

Before Turles had a chance to regain his balance, Nappa snap-vanished behind him and elbowed him in the back, sending him plummeting to the ground once again. The Saiyan pirate did not have a soft landing, bouncing off the ground once and rolling through the treacherous terrain for about four seconds before finally skidding to a halt.

Just when the third class Saiyan was about to push himself up, he felt the ground under him shake for a moment. Turles glanced upwards to see what was going on, only to see Nappa standing mere feet in front of him. Turles tried to get up quickly, but Nappa was much faster, kicking the pirate directly in the face, sending him flying yet again.

Turles flew through the air for several seconds before colliding with the hull of a crashed ship. The former leader of the Crusher Corps quickly got to his feet, staring directly into Nappa's rage-filled eyes as the former general walked towards him menacingly.

"_This is insane, I can barely touch him. He blocks everything I throw at him so easily. How could a big bruiser like him get so fast?" _the Saiyan warrior thought to himself as he attempted to comprehend the losing battle he was fighting. _"Whatever the case, I'm not out of this fight yet," _Turles thought, preparing to charge at his bald enemy.

A mere moment before Turles seized on the urge to rush Nappa again in an all-out attack, the spiky-haired warrior recalled the surprise he'd brought along; a smile crossed his face as he thought of what he was about to do to his old instructor.

"Hey, Nappa," Turles called, causing the bulky man to stop walking, curious as to what his enemy would say.

"What is it, Turles? Because if you want to beg for mercy then the answer is no," Nappa quipped.

Turles began chuckling. "No, that's not it. "I just wanted to show you a little surprise I brought," the Saiyan pirate responded in a teasing tone.

"Surprise?" Nappa said in confusion.

"Yes, surprise," Turles stated sinisterly as he reached behind him with both arms. To Nappa's absolute shock, Turles pulled out not one, but two fully grown fruits of the Tree of Might.

Nappa's look of shock remained for only a moment before quickly changing to determination as he lunged at Turles, desperate to stop him from eating the fruits.

Unfortunately for him Turles was the faster one this time, quickly taking a large bite out of each fruit and swallowing them both in a single gulp.

When he was right in front of the third class warrior, Nappa threw a hard punch aimed for the man's chest. To his shock, Turles managed to catch the punch in his left hand before quickly placing his right hand on Nappa's chest plate and firing a thick beam of purple energy, launching the elite Saiyan backwards.

Nappa crashed into the ground several meters away. He didn't stay down long though, pushing himself to his feet and looking up at Turles, who had a glowing purple aura surrounding him.

"Now it's time for the real battle to begin," Turles said evilly.

The bald Saiyan gritted his teeth and dropped into his fighting stance. "I couldn't agree more," he responded as he prepared for Turles' next attack.

The next strike came swiftly with Turles rushing at Nappa, feinting a punch to the face, and kicking the burly warrior in the right knee. The spiky-haired Saiyan utilized his brief distraction to uppercut Nappa in the face, knocking him into the air. Turles followed suit immediately; taking the battle to the sky.

Before Turles could hit him again and continue his assault, Nappa snap-vanished backwards to regain his composure before engaging his opponent in a brutal melee clash.

The two warriors attacked each other ferociously: punching, kicking, dodging, and blocking at a speed few mortal eyes could follow. Unlike every altercation the two Saiyans had had in the past, they were almost equal in power with Nappa taking the slight lead due to his advanced gravity training.

The brutal struggle carried the two combatants across Raxus's filthy sky for almost half an hour. The clash was finally broken by Turles, who dodged a lightning-fast kick from Nappa by snap-vanishing to his right, hoping to ambush the former general with several quick attacks of his own.

However, Nappa blocked every single attack and countered with a punch to the chest, knocking Turles backwards. The low level Saiyan regained his balance quickly and fired off a barrage of small energy blasts at his opponent. Nappa smirked at the puny attacks before batting them away like flies and charging at Turles.

The veteran warrior attempted a high punch aimed for Turles' head, but the crafty Saiyan quickly ducked to avoid the attack before striking Nappa with a deep elbow to his right rib; causing him cough up blood.

Turles then snap vanished above Nappa and pointed his right hand directly at him. **"Calamity Blaster!" **the dark-skinned man shouted as he fired a huge purple beam from his hand. The energy wave completely enveloped Nappa and pushed him downwards.

As the attack forced him towards the ground, Nappa stuck his arms up in a blocking formation. The maneuver was successful in staving off some of the damage the attack was causing him. Once his feet landed on the ground, Nappa used his skills in endurance to weather through the remainder of the attack until it dissipated.

As soon as he was freed from the pressure of the Calamity Blaster, Nappa immediately charged back at his opponent, starting yet another intense melee clash. Though equally deadly, the second struggle only lasted about five minutes. Nappa then ended the clash with a devastating punch that broke through Turles' defenses.

The bald headed man used his enemy's brief loss of focus to grab him by the front of his armor and smash his face into Turles' own, taking advantage of his thicker skull.

Completely caught off guard by the unorthodox attack, Turles simply floated there, trying to comprehend why the world around him was spinning. Nappa admired his handiwork for a moment before throwing the dazed Saiyan at the largest pile of trash he could see.

The pirate collided with the trash pile hard, causing him to lie still for a moment. As soon as the horrible smell of the garbage entered his nostrils, Turles immediately came to. He quickly realized that his scouter was spraying sparks out and pushed a button to test if it was still functional. After trying several times to no avail, the low-class warrior came to the conclusion that it was broken beyond repair.

"Damn thing," Turles grumbled to himself as he pulled the broken scouter off of his ear and tossed it aside.

The former leader of the Crusher Corps then charged at Nappa once again, surprising him with a small barrage of energy blasts as he approached. The elite warrior deflected the energy blasts with relative ease, but was caught off guard by Turles snap-vanishing up to him and attacking with a hard punch to the jaw.

Turles then kicked Nappa in the stomach, knocking the bald warrior even further back. The Saiyan pirate used the breathing room he'd provided himself to raise his arms over his head and begin charging an energy attack.

By the time Nappa regained his focus, Turles' attack was already finished charging. A cocky grin crossed the dark-skinned man's face as he prepared to fire his attack. "Hey, Nappa! Let's see how you handle this one! **"Kill Driver!" **Turles yelled as he threw the energy-ring directly at Nappa.

Seeing as the attack was too fired too close for him to dodge, Nappa was forced to catch the attack with his bare hands, struggling against its intense heat.

Rather than attempt to ambush his enemy on another side, Turles instead began flying directly upwards for about thirty seconds. Once he was high enough in the sky, the spiky-haired man placed both of his arms in front of him and began gathering energy into his hands.

After wrestling with the Kill Driver attack for almost a minute, Nappa finally managed to redirect the attack to his right; firing a large ki blast at the ring of energy to detonate it. As soon as the attack was dealt with, Nappa immediately sensed a rapidly growing ki-signature above him and blasted off in pursuit of his enemy.

Once Nappa caught Turles in his sights, he instantly noticed the glow of energy in the pirate's hands. Turles smirked at his approaching enemy. "Let's see you dodge this, bastard!" the low-class Saiyan exclaimed as he began rapidly firing a barrage of energy bursts down onto Nappa.

The elite Saiyan continued charging towards Turles, unintimidated by the storm of energy that was raining down on him. Pushing his advanced speed to its limit, Nappa rushed into the ki barrage. He quickly ducked his head to avoid the first bolt of energy, and snap-vanished to his right to dodge three more. The former general was snap-vanishing so fast, that Turles could've sworn he was seeing triple.

But the Saiyan pirate didn't let up, using his rage to intensify the onslaught of energy with greater speed, accuracy, and power.

Though Nappa's trained speed was formidable, his large stature didn't compliment it very well. As such, the large man was hit by several energy blasts on his right shoulder and left leg, slowing him to the point where Turles was able to fire a well-timed burst of energy directly into the bald Saiyan's face. The energy burst not only vaporized Nappa's scouter, but knocked him down several meters before he caught himself.

After taking a second to dust himself off, Nappa charged a large amount of ki into his body, causing a yellow aura to surround him. The first class warrior then charged back into the energy barrage, though this time, he focused on deflecting and enduring the bursts of energy rather than dodging them. By doing this, he made his way through the energy storm much more effectively.

Turles was beyond surprised at the ease with which Nappa was traversing his deadly attack. "This is impossible!" he exclaimed as he continued firing.

Once Nappa was within five meters of Turles' position, he quickly snap-vanished up to him and grabbed him by the throat, forcing the pirate to finally cease his energy barrage. The elite Saiyan then delivered a lightning-fast jab to Turles' abdomen before quickly snap-vanishing above him and charging ki into his hand to perform an energy attack.

"**Bomber DX!" **Nappa shouted as he threw the deadly ball of energy directly into Turles' back. The attack carried the mercenary back down to the filthy surface of Raxus, lighting up the area with a bright yellow explosion upon impact with the ground.

Back at the landing site, Nova had been closely examining the Saiyan battle via his scanners. "Hmm, the damage to Turles' scouter is concerning," he noted to himself. Suddenly, the AI's scanners began going wild. "What in the hell?" the sinister AI stated in confusion.

"It seems that Lord Turles is in great danger," Nova said with a hint of both concern and annoyance in his tone. "I must reach him before the idiot gets himself killed," the royal-class AI said as he accessed the transfer section of the pirate vessel's cyberspace.

"This should do," Nova decided nonchalantly as he clicked a button to transfer his code into a small medical robot. After gaining full access to the robot and lowering the entry ramp, Nova set out to save the life of his Saiyan master.

Unbeknownst to Nova, Ghost had been watching all of his actions using his own scanners. "So, Nova's leaving the ship unguarded. I wonder," Ghost pondered as he eyed the button to transfer his own code to Turles' ship.

Hoping to finish off Turles once and for all, Nappa quickly descended down to the surface. The first thing that caught the bald warrior's attention was the large crater caused by his Bomber DX attack.

Nappa peered into the crater, only to see Turles at the very bottom, slowly standing and dusting himself off. The spiky-haired man hadn't fared too well. He had bruises all over his skin, the left side of his armor was completely gone, and there was a huge crack on the part of his armor that covered his ribcage.

The former general landed several meters away from his enemy and began slowly walking towards him, charging energy into his hand and preparing to execute the Saiyan pirate. "Alright, Turles, even though you don't deserve it, I'll give you a quick and painless death," Nappa said as he approached Turles.

Turles said nothing in response. He stared down at the ground as if trying to conceal his face. Right when Nappa was about to kill Turles then and there, the mercenary Saiyan suddenly jumped up and threw sand into his opponent's face.

"ARG! What the?!" Nappa exclaimed in pain as he covered his eyes. Sensing that Turles was standing in the same place, Nappa fired the energy he'd charged in a blind fury, hoping to kill the pirate one way or another. Turles swiftly ducked to evade the burst of energy before taking off into the sky; leaving Nappa to rampage about in a blind stupor.

After landing on a large mountain of trash, the spiky-haired man began charging his energy as high as it would go. "No more playing around. Time to fight at my full power," he said with determination.

Once he had a sufficient amount of energy, Turles placed his arm out in front of him so that his palm was facing upwards. **"Power Ball, Form," **the low class Saiyan chanted, prompting a bright ball of white energy to begin forming above his hand.

Turles waited about thirty seconds for the ball to fully form before pulling his arm back and throwing it into the sky. **"Burst Open and Mix!" **the pirate yelled as he closed his outstretched hand into a fist, causing the small white energy orb to rapidly grow into an enormous glowing sphere.

Turles' mouth curled into a wide grin as he unwrapped his tail from his waist and stared directly into the Power Ball. The evil Saiyan began laughing as he felt the blutz rays begin to flow into his body. "Prepare your worthless defense, Nappa, because I'm not holding back anymore!" Turles roared; his teeth growing to razor-sharp fangs as he spoke.

Meanwhile down below, Nappa's blindness had finally worn off. "I swear that jerk is dead next time I see him," he grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. The elite Saiyan's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a guttural roar. Nappa glanced above through bloodshot eyes, only to see a huge Oozaru donning Turles' armor looming over him.

The beast attempted to crush Nappa with its foot, but the former general was too fast, flying out of the way just before the monster's boot came crashing down. Nappa then snap-vanished up to the great ape's face and punched it hard in the snout, causing it to take a step backwards before swinging its arm at him in rage. Nappa flew over the swinging arm with ease before quickly retreating to get a better perspective on the situation.

Once he was at a safe distance, Nappa observed the rampaging Oozaru. Being a low-class Saiyan, Turles was clearly never trained in the art of Oozaru control. The animalistic rage and lack of control were clear signs that he had no discipline with the form.

Nappa glanced upwards at the Power Ball in the sky. _"Just as I guessed," _he thought to himself. A smirk then crossed the veteran warrior's face. "Well if that's how he wants to finish this, then two can play at that game," he said as he unleashed his tail and looked up at the false image of a full moon.

As soon as he'd absorbed what he knew to be enough blutz rays for the transformation, Nappa began sprinting at Turles.

While he ran, Nappa's body began to slowly transform into that of the Oozaru. His muscles began to bulge out and expand, his nose and mouth extended into a snout, hair began rapidly growing all over him, and his eyes turned blood red.

The Turles Oozaru noticed the oncoming enemy and tried to hit him with a wide punch, but Nappa responded with a punch of his own, causing their two fists to collide. Turles pulled back and attempted a quick jab to the chest, but his more experienced opponent blocked the attack with his left arm before responding with a powerful uppercut, knocking the untamed beast miles away.

Turles landed with a _CRASH, _creating a massive shockwave that destroyed several mountains of garage upon impact. The savage beast quickly sat up, only to hear a deep voice laughing in the distance. The creature looked forwards only to see the Oozaru that had attacked it.

"You made a horrible mistake by trying to use the Oozaru form against me," Nappa stated in a much deeper voice than his normal tone. "As an elite, I've been highly trained to use this form, while you obviously haven't seen a day of Oozaru training in your miserable life," the former general jeered; earning a snarl from Turles.

"Hell, even Raditz has mastered the Oozaru form, but then again, he's an elite," Nappa said with a grin.

Although the Turles Oozaru retained none of the traits from its regular form, the buried personality within the creature's subconscious recognized the name of his nephew. This triggered a sudden surge of anger within the beast, nagging at him until he calmed it by firing a large purple beam of energy from his mouth.

Nappa quickly recognized that the attack was of little threat to him and held his hand out, catching the beam in his palm and holding it there until it faded. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me," he quipped.

Due to his inability to speak, the Turles Oozaru instead responded by rushing at his enemy. The beast began attacking with savage punches and kicks, using its arms, legs, and even teeth, in an attempt to damage Nappa.

With his advanced training in both defense and Oozaru combat, Nappa was able to easily dodge or block every single one of Turles' unfocused strikes. Though nowhere near as fast as any of their previous altercations, the battle between the great apes was surprisingly fast-paced considering their size.

Nappa decided to end Turles' attack with a hard kick to the stomach, causing the savage creature to take several steps back. In an act of rage, Turles grabbed the heavily damaged hull of a crashed starship and tossed it at his enemy. While most would have panicked at the sudden attack, Nappa's military instincts came back to him as he instantaneously fired a large beam of purple energy from his mouth.

The energy beam both vaporized the starship and sent Turles flying once again. The untamed monster once again flew through the air before crashing into the ground. He didn't stay down long the second time though, getting up speedily and letting out a bloodcurdling howl.

The Turles Oozaru then raised both of its arms over its head and began charging. The attack formed quickly; an enormous ball of purple energy.

A look of concern sparked onto Nappa's face as he sensed the sheer power within the attack. Before the former general had a chance to intervene, Turles threw the attack haphazardly. The ball of energy carved a path towards Nappa as if it were actively searching him out.

Realizing that none of his attacks would be able to hold it back, Nappa saved his ki and instead outstretched both of his arms in an attempt to withstand the attack with his brute strength. As soon as the ball of energy connected with his hands, Nappa realized how much of a mistake he'd made by not stopping Turles from firing it.

Though his power was greatly increased by the Oozaru form, Nappa was still struggling to hold back the large ball of energy. It didn't help that Turles was continually firing smaller bolts of energy into the ball to further increase its forward momentum.

Sensing that the energy ball would inevitably explode soon, Nappa summoned every ounce of his strength to lift the powerful attack so it was angled at the sky. He then proceeded to open his mouth and fire an intense burst of energy into the ball; putting just enough power into it to stave off all of its forward momentum and convert it to the opposite.

It took about thirty seconds, but with one final burst of energy, Nappa launched the deadly attack into the sky.

Turles was enraged that his attack failed. He fired three large bolts of energy at his enemy, hoping to destroy him. Nevertheless, Nappa was so pumped up with adrenaline at that point, he easily stopped all three energy bolts with a single swing of his arm. Hoping to finally end the grueling battle, both great apes rushed at each other, engaging in yet another fierce clash.

While the two Oozarus clashed on the planet below. The energy ball that Nappa deflected had just left Raxus's atmosphere. However, rather than floating off into the endless cosmos of space, the powerful attack instead collided with one of Raxus's small moons; completely destroying it. The moon crumbled into millions of pieces. Raxus's gravitational pull then began to pull the moon's debris towards the planet itself.

The two Saiyans were right in the middle of their clash when a large meteorite landed in between them and exploded, knocking the two combatants away from one-another. Both of the large simian creatures took a moment to realize that they were in the middle of a meteor shower!

Turles attempted to ignore the falling space rocks and attack his enemy again, but this backfired and the barbaric monster was hit by several meteorites before being smashed into the ground.

Nappa chose not to make the same mistake and instead focused on his own defense, dodging one meteor to his left and firing a barrage of ki blasts into the sky to destroy several more.

The elite warrior quickly realized that he wouldn't be able to hold out that way. He then altered his plan by instead floating into the sky and charging an immense amount of ki into his body.

Nappa used almost all of that ki to produce an elongated explosive wave attack. The attack served as a sort of shield, vaporizing any meteorite that came into contact with it. The former general held the attack for another two minutes until the meteor shower ended at last.

Nappa allowed his explosive wave attack to fully dissipate before beginning to sense out Turles' location once again. Before he could even get a clear lock on his enemy's ki-signature, Turles bursted out of a large pile of crashed meteors; emitting a bloodthirsty roar as he emerged.

The first class Saiyan stared at his rival with no emotion in his expression. "No more playing around, I'm ending this now," he proclaimed in a serious tone. With that, Nappa began charging ki into his body at a rapid pace; he'd need it all for his final attack.

Turles made an effort to stop Nappa, but his determination was solid. He blocked a savage strike from his enemy and countered with a lightning-fast punch to the face, bashing the senseless monster back down to the surface.

Nappa continued charging energy until he could see the yellow aura emanating from him. "That should be enough," he said to himself as he ceased his charging.

Nappa then gathered his charged energy into both of his hands, positioned his arms so that they were just below his waist, and performed his attack. **"Omega Volcano Explosion!" **Nappa screamed at the top of his lungs as he raised his arms into the air.

The area around Turles began to shake violently for several seconds before a gargantuan ray of energy erupted from the ground and completely enveloped him. Within that ray of energy, Turles' entire body shook as explosions sounded all around him. The pain was unimaginable.

The brutal attack lasted an entire agonizing minute before it completely faded, dropping the heavily damaged Oozaru back down to the ground.

Had Nappa been in his base form when he fired the attack, he would've surely passed out from a total loss of ki. Luckily, the Oozaru form's extensive energy supply allowed him to complete the attack without losing consciousness.

Although he didn't black out from using the Omega Volcano Explosion, it did drain enough energy from him to the point where he could no longer fly, causing him to fall out of the sky.

Once he landed, the elite Saiyan gazed out at the destruction his energy attack had caused. There was a large crater that took up several kilometers of space. The area within the crater was extremely flat, causing the fallen form of Turles to stand out easily.

Nappa immediately noticed that Turles had reverted back to his regular form; this was likely due to his brief loss of consciousness. The veteran warrior figured that he had little need for the Power Ball at that point. He pointed his large fist at the Power Ball and focused his energy onto it. **"Power Ball, Disperse," **Nappa called as he opened his fist, causing the large white energy ball to cave in on itself and dissolve, allowing the blutz ray energy to recombine with the planet's atmosphere.

The first class warrior stared at Turles as he reverted back to his regular form, ensuring that the traitorous Saiyan wouldn't attempt to escape. Once he was back in his normal body, Nappa took a brief moment to regain his energy before taking off after Turles for a final time, ready to annihilate his enemy once and for all.

Turles slowly opened his eyes and sat up, still wincing in pain from the fresh burns and bruises that covered his skin. When he'd completely regained consciousness, the Saiyan mercenary instantly noticed that Nappa was charging at him; a look of death in his eyes.

Mustering up every bit of energy he could, Turles quickly rose to his feet, cupped both of his hands together in front of him, and yelled **"Meteor Burst!" **while firing a huge energy blast at his most hated enemy.

Nappa showed little reaction, he simply continued flying forwards until the energy blast collided with him, he took the explosion head on.

As the smoke clouded his view of his opponent, Turles held out hope for a moment that his desperate final attack had succeeded in destroying the former general. However, those hopes were quickly crushed as Nappa emerged from the smoke completely unscathed.

The bald-headed man then, in the blink of an eye, flew up to Turles and struck him in the chest, knocking him several feet away. Nappa continued the attack by snap-vanishing next to the fallen Saiyan and grabbing him by the neck; lifting the defeated man into the air like a trophy.

"It's over, Turles. You have a lot to answer for," Nappa said as he stared the beaten warrior in the eyes. A dark smile then lit the elite Saiyan's face "For example, this one is for the Hunter Battalion," Nappa stated just before tossing Turles into the air and punching him in the chest, launching him into the sky.

Nappa quickly snap-vanished up into the sky in pursuit of the Saiyan pirate, catching him by the collar of his armor. The first class warrior then pulled his defeated foe close enough that he could speak directly into his ear. "This one is for Raditz," he whispered just before kicking Turles in the back, sending him flying forwards.

Turles didn't remain in the air muck longer as Nappa snap-vanished directly into the pirate's path and caught him by the neck; giving his throat a playful squeeze and earning a hard cough from Turles.

"This one is for all the pain you caused me," Nappa said before using his free arm to punch Turles in his right lung, further crumbling his already damaged chest plate and causing the low class Saiyan to cough droplets of blood onto his captor's relatively clean armor.

"And this one here, is for all the Saiyans who died on Planet Vegeta. All those whose lives were destroyed for nothing while you continued to bring shame to our great race," Nappa asserted as he squeezed Turles' throat even harder. Turles' eyes widened as the air was restricted from his lungs.

The Saiyan veteran loosened his grip before his enemy could choke to death. He then threw Turles' body upwards and snap-vanished in front of him. "BURN IN HELL!" Nappa barked as he delivered as strong of a punch as he could to his enemy's chest; smashing the man down to the trashy wastes below.

Turles helplessly soared downwards until he crashed through a large mountain of garbage and out of Nappa's sight. Immediately following his disappearance was an extremely loud scream of agony.

Deciding to ensure that his enemy was dead, Nappa descended downwards through the hole Turles' body had made. What greeted the former general was a gruesome sight; Turles had been impaled through the stomach by a large metal spike.

Nappa slowly landed walked up to Turles, and crossed his arms. Miraculously, the third class warrior was still barely alive, crying out in pain as blood poured out of his wounds.

"Hmm, stabbed through the back, a fitting end to a pathetic traitor," Nappa quipped as he looked upon the brutal sight before him. Turles looked up at his killer with anguish in his eyes. "Y-You may have won today, N-Nappa, but mark my words, F-Frieza will track you down and wipe you all out without a s-second thought," the dying man proclaimed, struggling to speak through all the blood in his throat.

Paying his defeated opponent little mind, Nappa turned around, blasted a hole into a wall of trash, and began walking towards it.

"H-He can't be d-defeated! He always w-wins in the end!" Turles cried out, a single tear rolling down his right cheek as he spoke.

He briefly stopped and turned his head. "Enjoy hell, Turles, because the day we prove you wrong, you'll have Frieza to keep you company down there," Nappa hissed before marching out of the hole he'd created; leaving the brother of Bardock to die slowly.

* * *

After leaving Turles to his violent end, Nappa was preparing to finally leave the junk planet. Due to his scouter being destroyed, the bald warrior had to contact his space pod directly via the remote control.

Several minutes later, the space pod crash landed several meters away from Nappa. What shocked the elite Saiyan was that his ship was immediately followed by Turles' craft! The pirate vessel landed fairly close to Nappa's space pod, its weapons out and ready.

Nappa instantly dropped into a defensive position, preparing to destroy whatever enemy was piloting the ship. To the Saiyan's surprise, rather than open fire on him, the pirate ship disabled its weapons and lowered the entry ramp. Letting his guard drop at the ship's odd behavior, Nappa cautiously stepped onto the ramp and entered the craft.

As soon as he entered the ship's cockpit, Nappa was greeted by the familiar hologram of Ghost being transmitted from the main terminal. "Welcome to my domain, Saiyan," Ghost said jokingly upon seeing his comrade.

Nappa's expression quickly changed to a surprised smile as he saw his AI companion. "Ghost? How the hell did you get control of Turles' ship?" he asked in confusion.

"Simple, I kicked his AI's ass, saw it leave the ship in a medical robot, and took over," Ghost explained.

"Turles had an AI?" Nappa inquired. The holographic form of the AI nodded. "Apparently. It was a royal-class AI by the name of Nova," Ghost reported.

Nappa whistled, impressed by Ghost's report. "A royal-class AI, pretty advanced for a scumbag like him," the Saiyan pointed out.

Ghost chuckled at his partner's comment. "You're not wrong there. So I assume from your joyful demeanor that Turles is dead and gone, right?" the AI asked curiously.

Nappa's happy expression shifted slightly as he remembered what Turles had said to him mere minutes ago. "Yeah, he's dead," the Saiyan warrior replied neutrally.

"Everything ok, Nappa?" Ghost asked with a hint of concern in his tone. The elite warrior quickly nodded. "Oh don't worry, I'm fine... just a long battle," Nappa stated reassuringly, deep in thought.

"Oh, okay, that's fair enough. Anyways, you should probably load the space pod onto this ship so we can get out of here," the AI suggested, planning on asking his companion what was really going on at a later time. Nappa simply nodded in response before turning to exit the pirate starship.

Minutes later, the two companions were past Raxus's atmosphere and soaring away. "This thing flies pretty well," Nappa admitted.

"Damn right, the engine's way better than that clunky space pod. And you should see the weapons systems! I was testing them out while you were fighting Turles," Ghost explained enthusiastically.

Nappa smiled at his AI's enthusiasm for the ship. "Alright, buddy, you can tell me all about it on the way back to Earth. For now, just set a course for the Sol system and activate the FTL drives," the former general instructed.

"Already done, big guy," Ghost replied in his usual sarcastic tone.

With that, both Nappa and Ghost blasted off towards the Sol system; eager to return to Earth and tell their allies of the great battle on Raxus.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Nappa, there was another ship patrolling the system Raxus occupied, and that ship happened to be Dodoria's flagship.

The large pink commander sat in a chair on the bridge overviewing the vast emptiness of space. He still resented Frieza for sending him on a wild monkey chase. _"Damn lizard could've sent anyone to chase after those bastards, but it had to be me," _Dodoria thought to himself angrily.

Suddenly a lowly foot soldier walked up to Dodoria's chair. "Commander, I have a crucial report to give," he said, interrupting the commander's thoughts.

"What's so important that you had to come bother me, Greevo?" Dodoria queried, the annoyance clear in his tone.

"Apologies for the interruption, sir, but our scanners have just picked up a ship leaving the junk planet, Raxus," Greevo reported.

"And I care because?" Dodoria asked sarcastically.

"Well sir, we've identified the ship as belonging to the Saiyan pirate, Turles," the peon concluded.

Dodoria's expression of carelessness quickly changed to intrigue. "Do you know where he was going?" the commander inquired in a more serious manner. Greevo nodded his head before responding. "Yes, we calculated their course just before they jumped to light-speed. They were headed to the Sol system," the alien soldier reported.

Dodoria smiled and stood up from his chair. "Contact Lord Frieza. He told me to find a monkey and I found one," the obese alien commanded.

"Right away, sir!" Greevo replied with an obedient salute before running off to complete his task.

* * *

[A/N] And that was the long awaited 17th chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. I really hope it met your expectations and I deeply apologize again for the long hiatus I took from the story.

Also, for any of you that review, let me know what you thought of my new writing style. Well it's not "new" per say, more descriptive and fast paced. I personally love the style and I hope you guys feel the same way.

So I'm sure most of you are wondering about Turles' abrupt death and the fate of Nova. And while Turles is definitely dead, I promised that you'd see him after this saga so look forward to that. But honestly, who knows what an advanced AI like Nova is capable of on a planet covered with alien technology. ;)

Since this is the end of the Turles saga and it's been a while, I thought it would be a good idea to do some power levels!

* * *

Power levels:

Nappa (82,000): Unsurprisingly, Nappa has taken the lead in terms of power. From his original defeat at the hands of Turles, to his training in the gravity chamber, and even the damage he endured in this chapter. Overall, Nappa has definitely grown considerably powerful.

Oozaru Nappa (328,000)

Raditz (63,000): With all the fighting Raditz did against Turles, his large rise in power was expected. Even better, with the introduction of the gravity chamber, Raditz (and all of Earth's warriors) will have the opportunity to grow even more powerful.

Vegeta (66,500): Considering the prince's few fights in this saga, his power didn't grow too much compared to others. However, his training and battles still earn him a power level above Raditz, though not by much.

Goku (28,000): Like Vegeta, Goku didn't do much fighting this saga. This reflects onto his power level which barely changed since the saga began. However, with the new gravity chamber and his love of training, Goku is sure to increase his powers even more.

Gohan (15,000): Gohan's brief fight against Turles was enough to push him up to 15,000. With his father and uncle eager to mold him into a warrior, his destined to increase even greater in the future.

Yamcha (22,000): Yamcha's training with Vegeta and especially his battle with Amond helped increase his power significantly. Though only the second strongest human, his increase in both power and skill can't be denied.

Tien (24,000): With his defeat of Cacao, his fights with the Beenz brothers, and his participation in the destruction of the Tree of Might, It's undeniable that Tien's overall power would increase greatly.

Krillin (21,600): Like other characters, Krillin didn't do too much fighting this saga. However, his continued training and the fights he did have easily shaped into an admirable power level.

That's it for today's power levels. Now onto the review responses!

* * *

Review (Ch. 16): Raditz had an appropriately Saiyan response to Goku insisting on letting Turles off. Nice job with that.  
QOTC: You're not exactly a newbie writer anymore and as readers have seen what you have been able to put together so far they'll come to expect more from you. At least that's the way I see it. And always remember we can't always please EVERYONE with our work.

-Daughterofrisingson

Response: Thanks for the review, Daughterofrisingson. I admit that I was once naïve enough to try to please everybody with my writing, but I've come to realize that pleasing everyone isn't my job. My job is to tell my story, whether people enjoy it or not is their own business. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and have an awesome day. :)

Review (Ch. 16): Pleased it's going to be nappa finishing off turles. Though i was hoping for zarbon to show up but that didnt happen. Would have loved to see the eventually common ground vegeta and zarbon might have shared. goku falters yet again either his lust for battle and wanting to fight turles again one day or his own inocent nature one of the two but now turles gets to fight nappa. And the humiliation will be glorious.

-Simgr101

Response: Glad you were so hyped to see Nappa fighting Turles. I hope the fight was to your liking. As for Zarbon, don't worry, he'll be taken care of soon enough. Have a good one ;)

Review (Ch. 16): Hey, sorry I didn't review the last two chapters. I've only myself and my small attention span to blame! I was planning to post my reviews soon, but then this chapter came out, and THIS chapter REALLY got my attention!

1\. QotC for Chapter 15: I was gonna say Nappa, and it looks like I'm about to be right! It seems he has the most beef with Turles and the most people to avenge in his name, so the universe may be in Nappa's favor (the universe being you, Silver, lol). If not Nappa, my almost equally favored guess is... Frieza! Since Frieza was actually hunting Turles before the Saiyans betrayed him, I had half a mind while reading Chapter 16 to believe Frieza's ship would come out of nowhere and shoot Turles' ship out of the sky and into oblivion.

2\. QotC for Chapter 16: I think the earlier chapters are more well thought out than the later ones. This chapter was an exception, though, and I'd like to see more chapters like this in the future, WITH the fantastic imagery even this chapter and later ones were lacking.

3\. I've been nitpicking the bland writing style of the last few chapters; and while it hasn't changed much for this chapter, you've redeemed yourself with awesome action and clever plot devices!

4\. Yay! My prayers have been answered; praise the writer! Squabbles between Raditz and his brother, just like during Gohan's first Oozaru training! Now, if only there could've been more stubbornness with the OTHER two Saiyans. Like, I think Vegeta would've tried MUCH harder to stop Turles despite being so low on energy; not to mention I can't even remember the last time Vegeta called himself "the Prince of all Saiyans". And I think it's more in Nappa's personality to: A. Boast for a little longer about his new strength after gravity training, and B. Simply give the thumbs up to Bulma rather than actually give thanks.

-Burning Pine Prayers

Response: No problem. You're free to review the chapters at your own pace. I'm really glad you liked the conflict between Goku and Raditz, I was looking forward to writing that scene since I started the Turles saga. In terms of your opinion of my writing, I understand and respect it. Which is why I attempted to make this chapter as great as possible. Feel free to let me know how I screwed up in your next review. Have a nice day. XD

Review (Ch. 16): This was such a great chapter man, I keep becoming more and more impressed. I liked how when Raditz, was fighting Turles, he had the upper hand for most of the match. It was cool to see even though Raditz, was wounded he gained some great strength with his earlier battle with Turles. Also enjoyed how when Turles, was using Gohan as a shield, he didn't know that Gohan. was awake to grab his tail, and I loved how you had Gohan, remember the weakness due to the tail training. Very cool moment there as well.

The next part that followed is my favorite bit of this chapter, I really loved how had the argument of Raditz, and Goku, because how I look at it is both men are right. Goku, is right that everyone deserves a second chance as well as Raditz, for making the right on how many people Turles, as killed by himself along with the Tree of Might. It was interesting to see how the brothers went at it, and sadly with their disagreement, Turles escaped.

On that note though I loved how you blended the usage of Raditz, lies from the show, along with Vegeta's escape from Earth from the show. You're giving us the idea, that not only will Turles, return to reek more havoc on our heroes, but there could be the possibility amidst all that their could be a change and reckoning with Turles, that could bring them all together. Plus with me a possibility that maybe Turles, will make up for his dastardly deeds, maybe not. You've just made Turles and Nova, such awesome characters in this I love reading about them.

Also, Nappa's training in the gravity room was awesome, I loved how just like Goku, he struggled to turn it off, don't know what it's been with that, maybe it's the fact I love how at some point all the Dragon Ball characters struggle with it, but I can't wait to see how much stronger Nappa, has gotten since that training. Also, it was nice to see the other step in to fight Turles, as well, but Vegeta, Tien, and Yamcha, were so weak from destroying the Tree of Might, I'm not surprised they went down fast, otherwise I wonder if the battle would've went differently. Liked as well how you have Turles rub salt in the wound with Raditz, by using the quote, "better luck next time." It's like ohhhhhh, you jerk! But, so crafty and well written so kudos, because nothing better than having the sinister character get the last laugh for now.

Also, loved how we saw Piccolo, again and I liked how he wanted all the warriors to kill themselves, and then he'd take over; very much like evil Piccolo. But, when he saw that the plans had changed he hid, what you did next shocked me. I never expected Piccolo would find a fruit of the Tree of Might, so that makes me think of two things? Will it be planted again unknowingly to reek havoc once again on Earth, or will Piccolo, eat the fruit to gain an unexpected upper hand on his enemies. With Piccolo, only getting stronger, I shudder to think what he could do with the fruit if he eats it?

To answer your question as well now: No, I think all your chapters have been well written and flushed out, and I only think you keep getting better, because you do stick to the core materials of the characters, plus everything from my point of view says it's flowing well. So keep up the good work! Can't wait for the next chapter.

-Hugodrax

Response: I'm ecstatic that you love my story and my writing abilities so much. I really hope you were satisfied with Nappa's progress this chapter, and enjoyed the fight overall. And considering you love both Nova and Turles so much as characters, I'm sure you'll be interested in my plans for them in the near and far futures. Anyways, thanks for the detailed review as usual, and I hope you have an amazing day. :)

Review (Ch. 16): I just want to say I really admire and love your story. The fights and character interactions are just on point. Since this is my first review I want it to be long.

First when you said the saiyan's were going to earth and nothing changed from there I thought things would get really bloody. Thank goodness that didn't happen. Question though: I don't really believen power levels, but why did you change them from canon. Is it so you could keep up better?

Anyway as I kept reading to where they started choosing training partners I got really worried that you were one of those authors who makes Krillin to ultimate weakling. Which he isn't because he's awesome. I thought Roshi would have a big part in this story but I'm fine that he's not fighting.

Vegeta and Mai? As far as I know that's creative and original. I don't see Nappa getting with anyone because I don't see him interested in any earth women to be honest. I kinda feel like Gohan warmed up to Raditz too fast. Like the guy attacked him the day before.

So far in the story Raditz vs Cui is still my favorite fight. The emotion that went into it was like wow. Now the fight I want to see more than anything else is the Z fighters/Saiyan's vs Ginyu Force. Just so much potential in that. Chiatzu vs Guldo, Yamcha vs Burter, Raditz vs Jeice, etc. Again I'm also interested in the interactions and development.

For some reason I want Turles to join the rebellion. I know he pissed off Nappa and Raditz, but I still call redeemable. I can't wait for Piccolo to pull off a move in the story. He's official meeting with the saiyan's shall be interesting. Maybe he starts attacking them one by one. Or if they ever go to namek, he can play Vegeta's role. Wanting the dragonballs and taking out Frieza.

I say you're doing a good job giving everyone a good amount of screen time. So I guess that's it.

-Invader Cole

Response: I'm really happy that you like my story so much. In terms of the power levels, you'd be right in the fact that I changed them so that I could more easily keep up with them. However, I also did it so I could make characters' powers more logical than they were in canon. For example, Raditz being as strong as a Saibaman was ridiculous to me when I watched the show, so I boosted him up t be a bit closer to his comrades.

I'm also happy that you liked my idea of pairing Vegeta with Mai. I'll admit that I was nervous when I created that pairing considering how people stick to Vegeta/Bulma like glue, but the response so far has been fairly positive so I'm pleased with that. But yeah, I really appreciate the review and hope to hear from you on future chapters. Have a good one! :D

* * *

That's it for the review responses. Now onto the QotC (Question of the Chapter). So my question today is simple. What did you guys think of that cyberspace fight between Ghost and Nova? It was a really last-minute idea, and I was fairly happy with how it turned out.

And for those of you who may have not enjoyed that part as much, I am aware that this is a Dragon Ball Z story and I only plan to do off-the-wall stuff like that every once and a while in order to keep things fresh and new.

But yeah, that's all for this chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed it, and I promise (for real this time) that I won't disappear like that again without at least letting you guys know. So leave a review if you want to give me any feedback as I always appreciate it and feel free to PM me if you have any questions about the story. The next chapter should be out sometime within next week.

So thank you guys for your continued support on this story. This is SilverSaiyan44 signing out. See you in chapter 18!


	18. Chapter 18 A Wish Granted

[A/N] Hey guys, SilverSaiyan44 here back with the 18th chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans! Before we get started, I just wanted to take a moment to thank you guys for all the support on the last chapter. Though it wasn't my most heavily reviewed chapter, the fact that many of my old readers still retained their interest in the story despite my several month hiatus honestly warmed my heart.

Also, we reached a milestone of 10,000 views last chapter! I know views usually don't mean too much to writers on this site and I realize that many of the views were obtained during my absence, but that's fine. The simple fact that you guys are enjoying the story is all I need.

But enough with the mushy crap, on to the chapter! Fair warning, this chapter isn't as combat oriented as some of the others (though the last chapter makes up for that if I'm being honest) so expect a more lore/character building chapter this time around. There is ONE short sparring session in this chapter that I think you guys will enjoy, but I'll leave that for you to decide.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter as always and I'll see you at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 18 A Wish Granted**

Almost every being in the galaxy knew and feared Frieza for being a heartless tyrant with no mercy and zero tolerance for disobedience. However, despite his great power and control over a large portion of the universe, Frieza was beginning to grow concerned.

No matter how much he tried, the cosmic emperor's thoughts wouldn't stray from the Saiyans. _"I should have killed Vegeta and his little friends years ago," _Frieza thought to himself. _"Now they're running around the universe with their delusional ideas of revenge. Unfortunately for them, I don't die easily." _

"Lord Frieza, there is an incoming transmission from Commander Dodoria," Namole reported, interrupting the tyrant's train of thought.

A smile perked onto Frieza's face. "Good, perhaps we finally have a lead on the loose monkeys. Put him through Namole," the Arcosian ordered.

"Right away my lord," Namole responded with a salute before turning to his console.

Zarbon (who had been standing at Frieza's side) smirked to himself. "Let's hope he isn't wasting our time with another supply request," the Mutant joked.

Frieza chuckled at his right hand man's humor. "It wouldn't surprise me. Dodoria goes through rations almost as fast as he goes through soldiers," he quipped, causing both men to laugh loudly as they waited for the transmission to come through.

About thirty seconds later, the large hologram that represented Dodoria appeared. "Lord Frieza, Zarbon, I have made progress in my mission to locate the Saiyans," the commander said as he greeted his two superiors.

"Ah, just what I wanted to hear. Proceed with your report then, Dodoria," Frieza stated with a smile on his face.

"Yes sir. So about twenty minutes ago, our scanners picked up a ship leaving the nearby junk planet Raxus," Dodoria began explaining.

"Go on," Frieza remarked nonchalantly, his anticipation growing.

"Well after running an analysis, we found out that the ship matched the one used by the Saiyan space pirate, Turles," the obese man reported.

Zarbon's eyes widened with intrigue at the mention of Turles. He'd assumed that the pirate had gone off the grid after escaping him for the final time.

Frieza sighed in annoyance. "Dodoria, I thought I made myself clear when I ordered you to locate Vegeta and his squad," the tyrant said. "I informed Zarbon that I was no longer interested in that worthless pirate, which is why he stands at my side," Frieza added, gesturing to the Mutant general. "This report is worthless," the Arcosian concluded.

Dodoria's face changed to an expression of panic. "Wait, my lord, there's one more thing!" the commander stated reassuringly.

"Enlighten me then, Dodoria," Frieza sneered as he leaned back in his floating throne.

"Yes, Lord Frieza. Well before Turles' ship jumped to light-speed, we calculated that they were heading to the Sol system. I'm guessing that Turles is going there to meet with Vegeta and the other Saiyans," Dodoria theorized. Frieza began thinking about his commander's words.

"It would make sense for them to join forces considering that they're the last of their race," Zarbon added, supporting his comrade's theory.

Frieza smiled as he realized the possibility that Dodoria's words were true. "Interesting, you might be on to something, Dodoria," the tyrant admitted. "You've convinced me. As a reward for your findings and continued loyalty, I will allow you to lead an invasion of this Sol system," Frieza avowed.

"Thank you, Lord Frieza, you're most kind," Dodoria replied with a salute.

"Not a problem, Dodoria, I always enjoy compensating my subordinates for good work," the horn-headed alien proclaimed. "However, you are to stay at your post until reinforcements arrive. Am I understood?" Frieza inquired.

"Of course, my lord, I'll prepare my men for battle until your reinforcements get here," Dodoria responded obediently before the transmission cut out.

"Lord Frieza, with all due respect, I highly recommend that you send me to support the invasion force," Zarbon suggested. "My men and I have a score to settle with that pirate filth," the general added, recalling the various ships and men he'd lost to Turles and his band of pirates.

"I acknowledge your enthusiasm, Zarbon, but your orders haven't changed; you're to stay here and protect me against any potential attack," Frieza stated in a tone of dominance.

"As you wish, my lord," Zarbon replied with a bow, slightly irritated that he wouldn't be allowed to exact his revenge.

"I'm glad you understand, Zarbon. Besides, I had a different idea of reinforcements in mind," the power-hungry Arcosian declared with a sinister smile.

* * *

After journeying through the galaxy for several days, Nappa and his AI companion Ghost finally arrived back in the Sol system. Considering that they were flying the ship of the recently deceased Turles, Nappa made sure that Ghost contacted Earth before they began their landing.

"Alright, boys, you're cleared for landing," the voice of Dr. Briefs reported about a half-hour after the request had been made. Nappa smiled, happy that their wait was finally over. "Thanks, doc, we'll be seeing you soon," the bald man replied before manually shutting off the transmitter.

Another few minutes later, Turles' stolen pirate ship touched down on the makeshift landing pad next to the Capsule Corporation building. Before ordering Ghost to lower the entry ramp, Nappa glanced out the front viewport only to see that almost every warrior he'd met on Earth was there to greet him. Even Kakarot's wife and son had attended.

After putting on his new scouter (a backup he kept in his space pod) and transferring Ghost to it, the veteran warrior lowered the entry ramp and prepared to make his official return to Earth.

Upon exiting the advanced spacecraft, Nappa was met with a round of applause from both his Saiyan and Earthling comrades alike. Vegeta and Raditz were the first to greet the former general.

"Welcome back, Nappa. I trust that the traitor has been properly dealt with?" Vegeta queried.

"Yes sir, dead and gone," Nappa replied with a smirk. The Saiyan prince laughed at his comrade's bravado. "A job well done, Nappa, your skills in combat never cease to amaze me," Vegeta praised.

Raditz shot the older Saiyan a sideways glance. "Tell me, Nappa, did you have any trouble dealing with that scumbag?" he inquired in a less enthusiastic tone.

The burly warrior snickered before responding. "Oh yeah, he gave me one hell of a fight. But don't worry, I made sure to give that bastard a few hard hits for you, buddy," Nappa responded before clasping a hand on the long-haired man's shoulder.

A small smile crossed Raditz's face. "That's good to hear. Though I'm happy you got your vengeance for the Hunter Battalion, I do wish I could've ended that low-life personally," the son of Bardock admitted.

Nappa simply nodded, "I know what you mean," he said sympathetically, recalling his squad mate's stories of abuse at the hands of his uncle.

The Earthling warriors then began to greet the large Saiyan. "Hello, Nappa. I have to say, your power has increased greatly," Tien complimented. "I could sense it while you were still in space," the triclops stated.

Nappa chuckled at the comment. "Thanks, three-eyes. If my head isn't totally fried from that fight, I'm pretty sure I can sense that you guys are quite a bit stronger too since I left," the former general added, attempting to call on his exhausted mind to sense out the ki-signatures of his allies.

Yamcha smirked, "Well, after Bulma told us that a few hours in the gravity chamber had made you that strong, we all went a little crazy with that thing," the scar-faced man explained.

"Broke the damn machine three times within a few hours," Bulma scoffed, prompting the group to burst into laughter.

Goku then walked up to greet the burly warrior. "Hey, Nappa, good job on taking out that Turles guy. You're gonna have to tell me all about the battle," the Earth-raised Saiyan said in an animated tone, attempting to avoid his brother's gaze.

"Sure, Kakarot, I'll tell you guys all about it after I get a good nap," Nappa answered neutrally. The former general noticed the obvious tension between Raditz and Kakarot, but decided to leave it alone until after he'd gotten some rest.

Right when Nappa was about to walk over to the Capsule Corporation building, he felt a gloved hand grab his left shoulder. "Before you go, Nappa, I believe the Earthlings have something to show us," Vegeta informed before glancing at Goku.

A look of realization suddenly sparked onto Goku's face. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Follow me guys," he instructed happily as he turned and began walking towards the courtyard outside of the main Capsule Corp building. The other Earthlings quickly turned to follow the spiky-haired fighter while the Saiyans waited for a moment before following suit.

"Where are we going? Because I think I'll faint pretty soon if I don't get some rest," Nappa grumbled. Krillin turned to his training partner with a smile before replying "Well, we figured that we'd need to revive all of the people that Turles killed with his Tree of Might. So, we gathered the 7 Dragon Balls," the former Orin monk explained.

"Dragon Balls?" the elite warrior asked in confusion.

"They're the magical artifacts I told you about before, Nappa," Vegeta chimed in.

The former general thought for a moment before recalling the prince's explanation. "Oh right, sorry. Like I said, my brain is fried," Nappa said apologetically.

Goku turned to the bald Saiyan. "We were actually going to make the wish as soon as we found all the Dragon Balls, but Gohan insisted that we not summon the dragon until all three of you could see it," he explained.

A look of surprise sparked onto Nappa's face. He then glanced at Gohan, who was staring down shyly. "Thanks, kid," the veteran warrior said with a warm smile. This caused the young half-Saiyan to cheer up before responding "You're welcome, Mr. Nappa."

Despite his less than favorable mood, Raditz found himself smiling at the fact that Gohan had warmed up to his militaristic comrade.

Once the group reached the large open area, Vegeta and his squad immediately noticed the seven orange balls adorned with red stars. "I'm to assume that these are the Dragon Balls then?" the Prince of all Saiyans queried.

"Yep, these are them," Goku replied with a nod. "But just wait, it gets even cooler," he stated energetically. The gi-clad Saiyan then gestured to Krillin, "Hey, Krillin, why don't you do the honors," he suggested.

The short man smiled at the offer. "Thanks Goku, I'd love to," he responded before rubbing his hands together and approaching the magical artifacts.

Krillin stood before the Dragon Balls, took a deep breath, and spoke the magic phrase. "I summon up the dragon! I command you now! Hear me howl! To make my wish COME TRUE!" the bald fighter chanted loudly, performing eccentric arm movements as he spoke before raising both arms to the sky upon completing the phrase.

The group stood waiting for several seconds… nothing seemed to be happening. Raditz was about to spout a sarcastic remark when suddenly, the seven magical orbs began to glow rapidly. The Saiyan warriors watched in awe as the sky began to quickly darken while the Dragon Balls started glowing an intense white.

Then, without warning, a gargantuan green serpent-like creature erupted from the mystical artifacts, soaring into the dark sky at an unimaginable speed. The creature flew through the air quickly, zooming past and wrapping through the fully emerged segments of its massive body; creating an almost knot-like shape in the sky.

When it finally finished forming, the creature's full appearance was revealed. It was an enormous dragon with light green scales covering almost all of its body, dark green scales protruding out of its back that spanned across all of its seemingly endless form, bright red eyes, and razor-sharp teeth. It also had a short green mane growing out of either side of its head, two long whiskers that emerged from its snout, and large antler-esque horns growing out of its head.

"**I am the Eternal Dragon, Shenron," **the beast greeted in an intimidating deep voice, the words emanating from Shenron as his mouth never moved. **"Why have you summoned me?" **Shenron asked in an almost angry tone.

Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa were staring up with their mouths agape. Even with all the diverse planets they'd attacked while working under Frieza, they had had never seen anything that even remotely resembled the creature before them. What surprised them almost equally was that all the Earthlings (including Gohan) were fairly calm, acting as if the dragon were an ordinary occurrence.

Krillin glanced up at the Eternal Dragon with confidence before speaking his request. "Eternal Dragon Shenron, a great tragedy has struck our planet," the former Orin monk began. "An evil space pirate named Turles attacked the Earth with his devastating Tree of Might. This deadly tree not only drained Earth of energy, but its roots also destroyed an entire city and many smaller towns," Krillin explained.

Shenron let out a deep growl, displaying his lack of patience. Krillin noticed this and decided to get to the point. "So in short, my wish is for all of the damage caused by Turles and the Tree of Might to be reversed, including all those who lost their lives," the short man concluded.

There was a brief moment of silence before Shenron answered the wish. **"I understand, though difficult, this wish is within my power to grant," **the legendary beast clarified. Mere seconds later, the Eternal Dragon's eyes illuminated a bright red before a shockwave of power was released, causing the ground around the warriors to shake slightly.

Though they would never admit it, Vegeta and his comrades were growing concerned. They were completely clueless on just how powerful the beast was, and what its intentions were.

Less than a minute later, the shaking stopped and the dragon's eyes dimmed to their original dark red color. **"Your wish has been granted, farewell!" **Shenron proclaimed as his entire body began to glow orange. The Eternal Dragon then disappeared into the Dragon Balls, leaving faster than he had arrived.

Directly after Shenron had disappeared, the glowing artifacts began to rise into the air. Once they were high enough in the sky, the Dragon Balls changed from white to red before blasting off in separate directions across the planet.

The dark clouds that riddled the sky began to clear, everything had returned to how it was mere moments ago. "That… was incredible," Vegeta said in awe. Nappa looked to Krillin, "Is it done then?" the burly Saiyan queried.

Krillin nodded. "Yep, East city and anywhere else destroyed by the Tree of Might should be back to normal by now," the former Turtle student answered.

"What about the people?" Raditz asked, more out of curiosity than out of actual concern.

Yamcha glanced at the fellow long-haired warrior, "It usually takes about a day or two when you try to revive a lot of people at once," he explained.

Raditz grunted. "Interesting. Well if we're about done here, I'll be going now," the first son of Bardock stated before quickly turning and taking off into the sky; leaving without even bothering to wait for a response.

Goku watched the silhouette of his older brother in the sky and sighed. _"I guess he's still mad about the whole Turles thing. I need to make it up to him somehow," _the Earth-raised Saiyan thought to himself.

After saying a brief goodbye to the Earthling and Saiyan warriors, Goku jumped onto the flying nimbus to take his family home.

"Well then, let's get back to training," Yamcha stated enthusiastically.

"Sure, I'm ready," Krillin agreed.

"As am I," Tien added. Yamcha grinned and glanced at his three-eyed friend, "We still need to have that tie-breaker Tien," the former bandit quipped as he and the other Earthlings began walking towards the gravity chamber.

"You're on. Maybe I won't go easy on you this time," Tien taunted.

Nappa let out a loud yawn. "Not to be a downer, but I seriously need some rest," he said tiredly as he turned towards the Capsule Corp building.

"Hold on a minute!" a familiar female voice called. The former general turned around only to see Bulma walking up to him.

"Before you go, would it be okay if I borrowed your scouter?" the teal-haired scientist requested.

A confused expression crossed the bald Saiyan's face. Before Nappa could ask why Bulma wanted his scouter, Vegeta spoke up. "Oh, yeah. Bulma needs our AIs for some kind of secret project, she already has Royal and Spectre," the flame-haired warrior explained.

Nappa shot his leader a skeptical look. Vegeta simply shrugged in response. "Don't look at me, I didn't care enough to ask," the Saiyan prince said bluntly.

Nappa turned his attention back to Bulma. "You know what, I guess I owe you for making that gravity chamber," the former general admitted as he pulled off his scouter. "Here," Nappa said as he handed it to Bulma.

"Thanks Nappa, it'll only be for a few days," the scientist stated reassuringly.

The scouter suddenly activated. "Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Ghost complained.

"You're a machine, machines don't need sleep, I do," Nappa rebutted.

"Tch, whatever," the AI responded passive-aggressively. "Well, Bulma, considering that you're a scientist, I suggest that you analyze Turles' ship. That thing had unreal engines and a powerful bubble shield," Ghost recommended.

Bulma took a glance at the former pirate ship and smiled. "That sounds exciting, let's get to work," she said before placing the scouter over her left eye and walking over to the advanced spacecraft.

"Those two seem to be getting along well," Vegeta pointed out.

Nappa grunted, "Yeah, unlike Raditz and Kakarot. What's up with them?" he asked.

The look of amusement on the Saiyan Prince's face quickly changed to annoyance as he thought of Raditz's situation. "From what I heard, Kakarot apparently stopped Raditz from killing Turles when he had the chance," Vegeta quoted.

"I can't say I'd be too happy with Kakarot if he did that to me," Nappa admitted.

"It does sound frustrating," the prince agreed. "But, if I know Raditz as well as I think I do, he won't let this dwell for too long. Seeing as you killed Turles, he has no reason to pursue the issue. He'll forgive Kakarot and refocus his efforts on our mission soon enough," Vegeta proclaimed optimistically.

"Here's hoping," Nappa said, his fatigue beginning to grow even more.

Vegeta noticed the exhaustion in his ally's eyes. "Go on then, Nappa, get some rest. I'm going to watch the Earthlings spar for a bit, then I might get something to eat," he encouraged.

"Now that's an order I'll take without question. See you in a bit, Vegeta," the former general concluded before sauntering over to the Capsule Corporation building.

Vegeta stood in place for a moment. He wondered whether his words regarding Raditz were accurate. _"I'm not sure how Raditz is going to deal with this," _he admitted within the confines of his mind._ "Kakarot's actions have obviously angered him deeply. And considering that he doesn't even have Spectre to take his anger out on, this could go badly very easily," _the Prince of all Saiyans thought as he began walking towards the gravity chamber.

Deep within the forest that surrounded Goku's home, Raditz was searching for food. "Considering the horrible taste of that bird thing yesterday, I think I'll go for a fruit this time around," the long-haired man decided as he rubbed his upset stomach; recalling the raw pterodactyl he'd consumed the day before.

* * *

In the days following Turles' escape from Earth, Raditz had taken his few belongings, transferred them to Cui's stolen flagship, and moved into the forest in an attempt to avoid his brother.

The elite Saiyan still couldn't believe his younger sibling's actions. Did he not understand how much of a threat Turles was? How much the pirate had tormented Raditz in his youth?

Even worse was that Raditz had nobody he could talk to on the matter. Kakarot obviously wasn't an option, Spectre would be with Bulma for another few days, Gohan and Chi chi wouldn't understand the issue, he hardly knew the other Earthling fighters, and he wasn't fully comfortable talking to Nappa or Vegeta about his personal issues.

Needless to say, the first son of Bardock had a lot of pent up aggression within him.

Raditz walked for a while before spotting an orange hourglass shaped fruit with pink stripes hanging from a tree. _"Looks tasty enough," _he thought before approaching the tree.

Too lazy to simply fly up and grab the fruit, Raditz walked up to the tree and gave it a hard knock, causing the fruit to fall into the Saiyan's waiting open hand. Raditz smirked to himself before taking a bite of the striped fruit.

Raditz was caught off guard as he took his first bite of the juicy fruit, it had an alarmingly sweet flavor. The armored warrior swallowed the fruit and let out a sigh of satisfaction. "It doesn't compare to Chi chi's cooking, but it'll do," he commented before casually walking deeper into the forest while continually eating the sweet fruit.

Though it was the primary issue on his mind, Kakarot's choice to spare Turles wasn't the only thing troubling Raditz. Another problem that plagued the elite Saiyan's mind was the visions he continued to have, regarding his father.

He hadn't had another since the one that pointed him towards Kakarot and the Earth, but the subject continued to dwell within his brain nonetheless.

"_There's no way that they're just dreams. They're too vivid, too real," _Raditz thought, recalling the realistic nature of each vision. _"It's almost as if father himself wanted me to know the truth about Planet Vegeta and to point me in the direction of Kakarot," _he theorized as he took another bite of the fruit.

Raditz took a moment to take in what he had just thought. He then chuckled loudly, almost spitting out the fruit inside his mouth in the process. The long-haired Saiyan shook his head as he swallowed. "I must be going crazy. Father is dead, and as far as I know, dead people can't transmit dreams to the living," he rationalized.

After taking another few minutes to finish the fruit, the first class warrior threw the fruit's inedible core aside and began thinking of what to do next. "I suppose I could go train at the gravity chamber," he considered. Raditz came to a quick realization, "Then again, seeing Kakarot again today would be unpleasant to say the least," he said, rethinking the idea.

Raditz was about to settle for taking a long nap, when he remembered his ki-sensing ability. _"Well if Kakarot did anything good for me I guess it's the ability to sense energy," _he admitted mentally. _"It's simple, I'll sense out the area, see if Kakarot's at the gravity chamber, and if he isn't I'll do some training," _the prideful Saiyan thought to himself.

Doing as he planned, Raditz closed his eyes and began focusing his mind on the energy around him. He quickly sensed the faint ki-signatures of the forest animals around him and continued to focus. He then found what he recognized as Kakarot's ki-signature, along with two others that he assumed to be Gohan and Chi chi.

The Saiyan smiled. _"He's at home, good. Looks like I will get some training done today," _he thought happily.

Right when Raditz was about to cease his focus so he could begin flying towards the gravity chamber, he suddenly sensed a fairly large ki-signature high in the sky. This peaked his interest enough to where he continued focusing on it for a moment.

Unlike when he had sensed the incoming arrival of Turles and his men, this power wasn't moving towards the planet. It was just… sitting there, unmoving in the sky. "That's odd. How is there a ki-signature that high in the air?" Raditz asked aloud.

"It can't be someone flying, it's too high," he said, mentally estimating that the power he sensed was somewhere near the stratosphere.

Raditz slowly floated into the air to get a better perspective on the situation. After pinpointing roughly where in the sky the strange ki-signature was, the elite warrior began weighing his options. "Eh, screw it, I'm curious about this power and we have plenty of days to train," he declared before taking off towards the strange ki-signature.

He flew for about an hour before reaching a tall white tower. Raditz glanced upwards to gauge the tower's height, he couldn't see the top. "If I were a betting man, I'd say that this is where the mysterious power would be," he commented just before launching straight upwards.

Even at top speed, it took Raditz another ten minutes to reach the top of the white tower. He quickly noticed a small outpost atop the white tower, but was shocked at something else; the enormous red structure that was floating way above the white tower's highest point.

Though he sensed two small ki-signatures within the white tower's outpost, Raditz knew that the one he was seeking was in the structure above.

The elite warrior quickly flew up to the large platform, set foot onto the white tiled surface, and began looking around. It was a pristine floating island with mostly white flooring, various trees growing out of enclosed grassy areas, four large white towers, and a large domed structure in-between the towers that resembled a sort of miniature palace.

"This place is bizarre," Raditz commented, unsure of the exact nature of the floating island.

Seeing no other option, Raditz began walking towards the domed structure, in search of both the strange ki-signature, and answers as to where exactly he was.

As the long-haired man neared the structure, he suddenly heard footsteps coming from within it. Raditz stopped walking and raised his guard slightly, preparing to defend himself should the being be an enemy.

What exited the structure was a being unlike any that Raditz had seen before. It was a short pudgy creature with pitch-black skin, large round eyes, and thick red lips. It wore a white turban with a blue gem in the center, a red vest, baggy white pants, flat red shoes, a red belt, a gold band on each arm, and gold earrings on its pointy ears.

Raditz stared at the being with a bewildered expression, unsure of how exactly to react. The creature approached him and smiled.

"Hello there, my name is Mr. Popo, and you must be Raditz. We've been expecting you," Popo greeted in a welcoming tone.

Raditz flinched when the being mentioned his name. "How do you know my name?" he asked curiously.

Popo chuckled before responding. "Oh, Korin has told us all about you, Raditz," he responded.

The Saiyan's confused look remained. "And who is this Korin?" Raditz inquired.

"He's an old martial arts master that lives in the white tower below this place; it is known as Korin Tower," the dark-skinned being explained. "Korin trained your brother, Goku, once before," Popo added.

Raditz grunted in intrigue before moving on to the next obvious question. "While we're on the subject of location, what exactly is this place?" the first son of Bardock queried.

Mr. Popo took a moment to smile at the Saiyan's curiosity before answering the question. "This is Kami's Lookout, a place far above the Earth where the planet's guardian, Kami, resides," the mysterious man explained.

"And where is this Kami now?" Raditz asked.

"He's resting right now, but fear not, he should be joining us shortly," Popo answered. "For now, I'd like to show you around the lookout. If you don't mind of course," he proposed.

Raditz thought for a moment before shrugging. "Why not, I don't have anything better to do," he agreed. With that, Mr. Popo began leading Raditz around Kami's lookout, explaining the significance of certain objects and areas.

While exploring the interior of the lookout's main structure, Mr. Popo led Raditz to a particularly unique room. The room had nothing within it except for a small blue container that sat on a pedestal, as if it were some sort of shrine. What confused Raditz was that the container looked like it would be used to cook food of some sort.

"What the hell is that thing?" the long-haired Saiyan blurted out in a tone of genuine wonder.

Mr. Popo chuckled at Raditz's bluntness before responding. "This may surprise you, but that container was used to seal away the evil Demon King Piccolo," the pudgy man stated informatively.

Raditz shot his guide a skeptical look. "You have to be joking," he asserted.

A humble smile crossed Mr. Popo's face. "No, I'm quite serious. Allow me to explain," he offered.

"Be my guest," the elite warrior encouraged, eager to hear how such a ridiculous statement could possibly be true.

"Well, many years ago, the evil Demon King Piccolo wreaked havoc across the Earth," Popo began. "The Demon King was eventually defeated by Goku, who'd grown immensely powerful in order to defeat him," he continued. "However, upon defeating King Piccolo, Goku didn't have the heart to destroy him, so he was ready to spare him," Popo explained.

Raditz grunted after hearing of his brother's foolish actions. "Wouldn't be the last time he'd make _that _mistake," the ruthless Saiyan grumbled.

Mr. Popo paused for a moment before going on. "Yes… but as I was saying, Goku was ready to spare the Demon King despite his horrific deeds, due to his connection to Kami," the dark-skinned being said.

Raditz raised one of his eyebrows in curiosity. "What sort of connection?" he questioned.

A look of realization crossed Mr. Popo's face. "Oh, excuse my foolishness, Raditz. So easily I forget how you and your fellow Saiyans are new to this planet," he stated apologetically.

Raditz was caught off guard by the man's humble nature. Rather than reply to the apology, the first class warrior remained silent; allowing Popo to continue his story.

"It would obviously be important for you to know that the Demon King Piccolo is actually the evil half of Kami," Popo revealed.

Raditz's interest was sparked, but he said nothing in response, allowing the pudgy man to finish talking.

"You see, there was a time when Kami was struggling with various aggressive emotions; namely anger and hatred," Popo stated, his tone neutral. "One fateful day, these emotions became sentient, splitting away from Kami as a new being entirely, King Piccolo," the calm man explained.

Raditz glanced at the container. "So why is he here, why didn't Kakarot kill him?" the Saiyan queried, assuming that the intelligent creature would know who he was referring to.

Popo took a moment to think before speaking again. "Well, before Goku went to battle King Piccolo, he was told that killing the Demon King would result in Kami dying as well," he said. "Despite this, Kami insisted that he do it, claiming that his death would be a worthy sacrifice to rid the Earth of Piccolo's destruction," the dark-skinned man added.

Raditz stared longingly at the blue container. "But Kakarot couldn't do it, he didn't have the heart to kill a single being, even if it meant endangering the planet," he hypothesized.

Mr. Popo simply nodded in response. "Yes, that's correct. After Goku defeated King Piccolo, Kami descended from the lookout to seal Piccolo away once and for all," the wise man added.

Fearing that the Saiyan would lose control of his emotions towards his brother, the humble guide gestured towards the door. "Perhaps it's time for lunch, I'm sure you're hungry," Popo offered.

Raditz brightened up slightly at the thought of a meal. "I'd like that," he agreed as he walked towards the door.

After having a surprisingly delicious meal consisting of primarily rice and vegetables, Raditz continued his tour of the lookout, being led by Mr. Popo. "I never thought that a meal with no meat could be that good," the first son of Bardock admitted.

Popo smiled at the Saiyan's satisfaction. "That goes to show the value of simplicity," he said wisely as they walked.

Eventually, they arrived at a large golden door. It had what Raditz assumed to be ancient symbols adorning the corners, a fancy doorknob that seemed to be pushed into the door itself, and a large black bar across the upper half of the door.

"What's with this door, Mr. Popo?" Raditz inquired.

The turban-clad guide glanced at the door in question. "Oh, yes, that is the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Popo explained.

"Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Sounds interesting, explain," Raditz requested.

Mr. Popo smiled, the Saiyan's curiosity never ceased to amuse him. "The legend states that the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was a place of training for the ancient warriors," the dark-skinned being began. "It is a dimension far removed from our own, where the laws of time and space are irrelevant," he said ominously.

"Irrelevant? How is that possible?" Raditz responded in disbelief.

"If I remember correctly, the legend describes the immense difference in time between the chamber's dimension and this one; a whole year inside the chamber acquaints to only a single day on Earth," Mr. Popo clarified. "This is why the chamber is legendary among warriors for its vastly effective training," he added.

Raditz's jaw dropped in shock; he had a similar reaction to Popo's claim that he had when he first witnessed the Eternal Dragon Shenron.

"Not only that, but it's also said that the pressure of gravity within the chamber is 10,000 times that of Earth," Popo stated, causing the Saiyan's expression of shock to intensify.

It took a full minute before Raditz's face reverted from the expression of surprise back to normal. "If this chamber's attributes are that potent for training, why have none of the fighters on this planet taken advantage of it?" the elite warrior inquired in an almost demanding tone.

Despite the assertive nature of the question, Mr. Popo remained calm. "Well, the door has been sealed for centuries and no warrior currently on this planet has the power to open it," he answered.

Raditz briefly looked at Mr. Popo before refocusing his attention onto the golden door. "Well I'm new to the planet, so let me have a shot," he requested.

The turban-clad man smiled at Raditz's eagerness. He was more like his brother than he realized. "As you wish, simply place the palm of one of your hands on the door, and that progress bar will assess whether or not you are powerful enough to enter the chamber," Mr. Popo instructed.

Raditz did as he was told, walking over to the mystical door, charging a bit of energy, and placing his right hand onto the golden surface. The Saiyan watched in awe as the area around his hand began to glow blue, signifying that the door was analyzing his power.

Suddenly the black bar attached to the door began to shimmer before filling with a bit of blue essence, representing his progress in terms of power. Raditz was slightly insulted as the essence didn't even come close to two inches across. "Is that it!?" the first son of Bardock exclaimed in annoyance. He then took his hand off the door, causing the essence in the bar to dissipate, before angrily punching it as hard as he could. Unsurprisingly, the mystical gateway was undamaged.

Right when Mr. Popo was about to speak, a voice unfamiliar to Raditz suddenly said "You should feel proud, no single warrior has ever been assessed that highly by the door."

"Ah, Kami, I wasn't expecting you so soon," Mr. Popo admitted as he looked towards the sound of the voice.

The long-haired man turned to face the new arrival only to see yet another being he wasn't familiar with.

He was an old man with dark green skin, two antennae protruding from his forehead, yellow oval-shaped markings with red outlines across his forearms, wrinkles all across his head, and pointy green ears.

He wore a long white robe with a red symbol on the front, a blue cape that waved behind him as he walked, blue pointy-toed shoes, and a red armband on both of his wrists. He also carried a long wooden staff which he used to walk.

"Greetings, Raditz, I am Kami, the guardian of Earth. I'm guessing that my associate, Mr. Popo, told you all you need to know about me," Kami greeted.

Raditz lowered his guard before speaking. "So you're the man I've heard so much about. Excuse my manners, but I didn't expect the guardian of Earth to look so… alien, you're not of this planet either, are you?" the first class fighter assumed.

Kami smiled at the Saiyan's obvious intelligence and insight. _"He's definitely sharper than Goku," _the guardian thought. "You'd be correct in assuming that, I recall landing on this planet many years ago in a space ship. However, all memories of my old life, including the name of my species, have faded," Kami explained.

Raditz grunted. "Too bad I don't have my scouter," he said. "My AI companion, Spectre, has a databank on all known species," the long-haired warrior claimed.

Kami glanced at the brother of Goku with interest. The idea of learning about his species was tempting, but he sensed that a more pressing matter was approaching. "Well once your scouter is returned, I'd be happy to take you up on that offer," he agreed. "For now, let's briefly discuss your interaction with the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Kami suggested.

Raditz shot the golden door a look of irritation. "It's a bit too judgmental for my liking," he scoffed.

The guardian of Earth chuckled at Raditz's comment. "Oh come now, you should be proud. Like I said, no single warrior has ever made the progress you did on the chamber door," Kami stated reassuringly. The Saiyan still seemed fairly apathetic on the issue. "Maybe this will change your mind. Your little brother was training on the lookout several years ago for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament," the green-skinned man began.

The mention of his brother caught Raditz's interest as he began listening to the old man's story.

"While training, Goku attempted to unlock the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and it didn't even show a tenth of what your result was," Kami explained. "It was this that drove the young fighter to train even harder, which eventually aided him in his final battle against Piccolo Junior," the guardian of Earth concluded.

An expression of confusion crossed Raditz's face. "Wait a minute, I was told about King Piccolo, who's sealed in that weird container, but Mr. Popo never mentioned any Piccolo Junior," he pointed out.

Mr. Popo's dark face suddenly flushed red with embarrassment. "My apologies, I must have forgotten that part," the turban-clad attendant admitted apologetically.

Kami smiled and put a hand up, signaling Mr. Popo to relax. "That's alright, old friend, we all make mistakes. I'll get him up to speed," the deity responded calmly, slightly comforting his attendant's nerves.

The pointy-eared being turned to Raditz. "I hope you're ready for another story," he teased with a smug smile.

"Oh don't worry, I always loved story time as a kid," Raditz quipped as he crossed his arms. The old man took a moment to laugh at the Saiyan's remark before beginning the story.

"I'll start from Piccolo Junior's creation. While Goku was fighting my evil half, he struck him with a particularly hard punch to the chest, this caused King Piccolo to regurgitate an egg from his throat," Kami described.

Raditz felt a bit queasy at the thought of a green creature spitting up an egg from its mouth. "Not an image I want in my head," the long-haired man groaned in disgust.

"Just keep listening," Kami scolded before continuing. "So after King Piccolo was sealed away once and for all, the egg hatched to reveal a small child that resembled myself at a young age," he said, recalling the image of the young Piccolo junior. "Feeling responsible, I took the child and named him Piccolo Junior, after his father. I brought him back to the lookout and raised him; hoping to mold him into the honorable warrior his father never was," the green man stated.

Kami took a deep sigh before moving on to the next section of the story. "So I trained Piccolo and taught him everything I knew about the world. I hoped that he could look past my previous acts, but he resented me for sealing his father away, despised me for it," the guardian of Earth surmised.

Raditz remained silent. He could tell that Kami was getting emotional and hoped that not asking for details would calm him.

"Eventually, Piccolo attempted to free his father. Luckily, Mr. Popo was able to stop him," Kami added, gesturing towards his attendant. "Before I could say anything, Piccolo ran, cursing my name as he fled the lookout," the old being concluded.

"What happened after he was defeated?" Raditz inquired.

Kami looked up at the blue sky for a moment before answering. "After defeating him in the World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku gave Piccolo Junior the same treatment he gave his father, sparing his life," the green being explained.

Raditz gritted his teeth slightly at the thought of his brother sparing the life of yet another dangerous threat.

"Once I realized that Piccolo was still alive, I rushed down to the Earth's surface, hoping to reason with him. But, by the time I got there, Piccolo was already off in the distance, swearing that he'd get his revenge on both Goku, and myself," Kami concluded; finishing the story from his past.

"Where is he now?" the elite Saiyan asked, mentally promising himself that it would be the last question.

Kami snorted, "Likely in a far off place, preparing to deliver on his promise of revenge," he sneered.

Raditz breathed deeply in frustration. "I can't believe Kakarot, that idiot doesn't deserve to call himself a Saiyan. Saiyans are willing to kill their enemies in battle, destroying them along with any threat they represent," the prideful warrior ranted as he thought of his brother's deficiencies.

Despite the emotions Kami had just experienced, he smiled at the elite fighter. "Speaking of which, I believe you have an incoming visitor," the Earth's guardian stated informatively.

"What?" Raditz replied in confusion as he began sensing out the area. Just as Kami had said, a familiar ki-signature was quickly approaching the lookout. The first son of Bardock looked ahead, waiting for whoever it was to reveal themselves. He was most displeased when Goku flew up and landed on the floating island.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Raditz grumbled.

Kami chuckled, "Why don't you do find out?" he suggested.

The elite Saiyan shot the Earth's guardian a look of suspicion. "You knew he was coming, didn't you?" Raditz accused.

Kami nodded. "With my status as the Guardian of Earth, I have the power to sense even the faintest ki-signature from anywhere across the entire planet," he boasted.

Raditz rolled his eyes as he, Kami, and Mr. Popo began walking to greet Goku.

"Welcome, Goku, it's been quite a long time since your last visit," Mr. Popo greeted.

The tailless Saiyan grinned at his two old friends. "Yeah, it has been a while," he admitted sheepishly. Goku then turned his attention to Kami, "Long time no see, Kami. How's it going?" he queried in his typical friendly tone.

"Everything's just fine Goku. We've been showing your brother around the lookout," the green man added, forcing Raditz into the conversation.

Goku glimpsed at his older brother's angry expression. "Hi, Raditz, I've been looking all over for you," he said.

"What do you want, Kakarot?" Raditz asked sternly, skipping over all of the pointless small talk.

Realizing that his older sibling wasn't having it, Goku sighed deeply; letting his cheerful expression change to a serious one. "I just wanted to talk," the spiky-haired man declared.

Seeing that as his cue to leave, Kami gestured towards his attendant. "Mr. Popo, I believe it is time for us to let these two siblings have a one-on-one talk," the deity proclaimed as he turned towards the entrance to the domed structure.

Mr. Popo nodded, "I agree, Kami," he chimed in before following suit, leaving the Saiyan brothers by themselves.

Once they were alone, Goku took a step towards his brother. "Listen, Raditz, I know you're still mad at me, but-"

"Mad? Mad is an understatement to how I feel about you right now, Kakarot," the older man interrupted. "If all you're here to do is apologize again, then I suggest you stop wasting my time," Raditz exclaimed before shoving past his younger brother and walking towards the lookout's edge.

Goku quickly spun around to face the angry Saiyan's back. "That's not why I'm here, Raditz! It's Gohan, he misses you," the low-class warrior stated.

Raditz stopped walking for a moment, turned his head slightly, and snickered. "Why should I care? He's your son, not mine," he countered.

The gi-clad fighter took two steps after Raditz determinately. "Don't pretend that you don't care about him. I've seen how much you enjoy training him how to fight and teaching him how to be a real Saiyan," Goku argued.

Raditz stopped walking again, turned around, and began marching towards his brother. "The only person who needs to start acting like a real Saiyan is you!" he accused before giving Goku a hard push, causing him to take a step back.

The elite fighter stared directly into his brother's widened eyes. "A real Saiyan can kill his enemies without hesitation, taking them out so they'll never pose a threat again! You let your enemies live, giving them the opportunity to endanger you and everyone you care about!" Raditz yelled.

Despite the harshness of his brother's words, Goku stood his ground. "Listen, I know that I've made some mistakes in the past, but it's like I say, everyone deserves a second chance," the pure-hearted man argued.

Raditz grunted, "One man can only get so many chances," he murmured as he walked past Goku; preparing to leave once again.

The Earth-raised Saiyan reached out and grabbed Raditz by the shoulder. "Raditz, wait!" he exclaimed in an almost commanding tone.

Greatly angered by his little brother's continued attempts to get his attention, Raditz roughly shrugged off Goku's arm, and immediately turned to face his younger sibling with an expression of extreme anger and clenched fists. "WHAT! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT AT THIS POINT!?" the long-haired fighter demanded, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Goku was about to reply with yet another argument, when he noticed Raditz's clenched fists and came up with an idea. Despite the severity of the situation, a smile lit the hero's face.

"The hell are you smiling at?" Raditz queried angrily.

To the elite Saiyan's surprise, Goku responded by simply dropping into his fighting stance. "Well, I figured that you didn't want to talk, so why don't we handle this a different way," he hinted.

The first son of Bardock chuckled slightly at the proposition. "Heh, you want to fight me? Now?" he inquired curiously.

Goku nodded confidently. "You said that we Saiyans love to fight, right? So the best way to settle this is a one-on-one spar, right here right now," the spiky-haired man requested.

Raditz considered what his brother was saying for a moment before he dropped into his own fighting stance and a devilish smirk crossed his face. "Alright, brother, I accept your challenge. Just don't expect me to hold back," the first class warrior cautioned in a smug tone.

"Thanks, Raditz, you won't regret this," Goku promised.

The two Saiyan brothers squared off for about thirty seconds before Raditz grew impatient and lunged at Goku. Though not as powerful as his brother overall, Goku still had incredible reaction speed, allowing him to block his brother's initial attack and counter with his own, beginning a struggle.

The sons of Bardock clashed in close-combat for almost fifteen minutes before Raditz made the bold move of snap-vanishing behind Goku and kicking him in the back, sending the Earth's savior flying into the air. He followed it up by snap-vanishing again into the air just in front of his little brother, catching him with a hard elbow to the chest.

The long-haired man continued his assault by punching his brother directly in the face with his free hand, knocking Goku away once again.

Raditz attempted yet another attack by snap-vanishing behind his opponent, but Goku was prepared this time. The father of Gohan regained his balance quickly and blocked what was intended to be a roundhouse kick to his neck, he then punched Raditz in the chest, hitting him away so he could mentally plan a strategy.

Goku's counterattack came swiftly. The younger Saiyan rushed at his brother, using his smaller build to dodge several lightning-fast strikes. The low-class warrior used his speed to get close to Raditz and punch him in the forehead, dazing his older sibling for a moment.

Goku then made a surprising move by grabbing Raditz by the legs and spinning him around for a few seconds before throwing him into the air. He finished his attack by firing several small ki blasts mere moments before snap-vanishing away.

Utilizing his anger towards his little brother, Raditz regained his composure almost immediately, deflecting the energy blasts away as he watched Kakarot disappear. Wary of a surprise attack, the armor-clad warrior raised his arms defensively and began sensing out his brother's ki.

To his surprise, Raditz sensed that his brother was nowhere near him. Upon sensing a growing power below him, the shaggy-haired Saiyan glanced downwards, only to see his brother charging an energy attack.

Goku cupped his hands together at his side and began gathering energy rapidly,** "Kaah-me-" **he stated, beginning to charge his Kamehameha wave. **"Haah-me-" **the former Turtle student chanted, the azure ball of ki growing between his hands.

Raditz gritted his teeth as he realized what his brother was doing. "Two can play at that game, Kakarot," he grumbled aggressively as he raised his right arm and began gathering energy.

Goku continued charging energy for another fifteen seconds before he was ready. **"HAAAH!" **he shouted as he fired the thick beam of energy at his older brother.

Raditz beheld the huge wave of energy approaching him before gesturing to the purple ball of ki in his right hand. "Take this, Kakarot! **Saturday Crush!" **the elite warrior exclaimed as he threw the destructive ball of energy.

In an amazing display of light, the two energy attacks clashed. The Saturday Crush technique succeeded in holding back Goku's Kamehameha wave, allowing Raditz to gauge his opponent's power. _"Hmm, Kakarot is putting all of his energy into that attack. This could be a good opportunity to test out my new technique," _the first son of Bardock thought deviously.

While Goku continued pushing more and more of his energy into the Kamehameha wave, Raditz completely stopped focusing power into the Saturday Crush, allowing his opponent's attack to completely overtake it. The lack of resistance caught the younger Saiyan off guard as his attack ripped through the weakened energy ball.

Satisfied with the results of his actions, Raditz snap-vanished away mere moments before the powerful energy wave reached his position.

Once the attack had finally faded, Goku took a moment to catch his breath before looking around for Raditz. "I hope I didn't overdo it," he said, worried that he may have seriously harmed his older brother.

The savior of Earth suddenly sensed a growing power behind him. Goku turned around only to see Raditz standing at the other end of the lookout gathering energy. He widened his eyes in concern when he sensed Raditz's enormous power. _"He must be preparing for a huge attack. I've got to stop him or I'm finished!" _Goku thought in a state of panic as he began rushing at the elder Saiyan.

Upon seeing his brother approaching, Raditz smiled. "That's right Kakarot, come and get me," he mumbled under his breath.

In an attempt to stop Raditz from charging energy, Goku fired several small ki blasts. However, the elite fighter deflected every blast of energy back at his younger sibling, forcing Goku to dodge them.

Once Goku was within ten meters of his brother, he stopped flying, placed his right foot on the ground for a moment before leaping forwards, and pulled his arm back in preparation of punching Raditz square in the jaw.

Mere seconds before Goku completed his attack, Raditz gained enough energy to complete his attack. **"Shining Friday!" **he shouted as he stuck his right arm out with his hand balled into a fist. A purple orb of transparent energy suddenly appeared over the Saiyan's fist and began quickly firing bolts of purple electricity in Goku's direction.

The electricity enveloped Goku's body, forcing him to crash into the ground face-first. The spiky haired man attempted to push himself up, but the pain was too much to bear, so he simply laid there and took it.

Raditz continued shocking Goku for another painful minute before finally stopping. Too weak to move at that point, the low class Saiyan simply winced in pain, preparing to receive another brutal beating from his older brother.

Raditz walked up to the defeated man, raised his right arm, and just when Goku thought he was about to get hit, the Earth-raised Saiyan noticed a hand in front of his face. Goku looked up only to see Raditz offering to help him up; a smile on his face.

Goku happily took his brother's hand as the older man helped him back onto his feet. "Thanks for the help," the spiky-haired warrior said appreciatively.

"No problem, Kakarot," Raditz replied in a neutral tone.

Goku looked at his older brother uncomfortably, "So, do you forgive me now?" he asked.

Raditz sighed deeply before responding. "It will take much more than a sparring match for me to completely forgive you, Kakarot," he stated, causing Goku's expression of happiness to fade slightly. "However, you've shown me today that you have the makings of a great warrior, so I accept you once again as a Saiyan, and as my brother," Raditz concluded.

Goku smiled at his brother. "That's great, Raditz, I'm glad to hear it. By the way, you were really impressive in that sparring match, I could barely touch you," he commended.

"Thank you, Kakarot. You were pretty good too," Raditz responded. "Now let's see what that damn Hyperbolic Time Chamber door thinks about me," he joked, causing them both to burst out laughing as they walked towards Kami's home.

Unbeknownst to the two Saiyans, Kami and Mr. Popo had observed the entire confrontation through one of the domed house's slim windows. "These Saiyans are a most interesting species," the dark-skinned being commented. "Wouldn't you agree, Kami?" he queried.

The guardian of Earth watched the two brothers with the utmost intrigue. "Yes, Mr. Popo, most interesting indeed."

* * *

Meanwhile on Dodoria's flagship, the pink commander had waited patiently for Frieza's reinforcements to arrive. _"All this waiting for a bunch of trash soldiers that'll end up dead anyways," _Dodoria thought to himself, the expression of irritation on his face clearly showing his displeasure.

"Commander Dodoria, several ships are dropping out of light-speed," a soldier reported suddenly.

"Finally, if it isn't the reinforcements it'll at least be something to kill," the commander stated viciously. Dodoria watched one of the main monitors to see what types of ships they were dealing with. To the obese man's surprise, the ships in question were nothing more than five PTO attack balls. "This is what he calls reinforcements," Dodoria grumbled.

"Umm, sir, I think you should take a better look," the soldier called Greevo suggested.

Dodoria shot the peon a look of irritation. "The hell are you talking about?" the brutish commander barked before taking another glance at the monitor. Dodoria quickly noticed the symbol that adorned each of the pods.

The obese man widened his eyes in fear. "It's… them," he mumbled.

"Who are they, sir?" one of the younger soldiers asked in curiosity.

Dodoria turned to the cadet. "None of your business! Just contact those ships and inform them that they're cleared to land in Hanger B, I'll meet them there," the commander ordered sternly as he marched out the door.

"Yes sir!" the cadet replied obediently before turning to his console to hail the five attack balls.

Dodoria let out a deep sigh as he walked through the halls of his ship. _"Frieza must be getting pretty paranoid if he's called in those mutant freaks just to take care of a few rogue monkeys," _he thought to himself as he neared the entrance to Hanger B.

Once he arrived at the hanger, the pink alien noticed that the five attack balls had already docked. The pods' doors opened in unison as the five beings exited their respective ships. The group was just as intimidating as Dodoria recalled.

The commander immediately recognized the purple being in the lead as the group's leader. "Welcome, Captain, I hope you and your team had a safe trip," Dodoria greeted politely.

The captain placed his arms behind his back before responding. "With all due respect, Commander Dodoria, let's skip the pleasantries. Ginyu Force reporting for duty," he said just before stomping his right foot, prompting the other four members to salute.

Despite his uneasy nerves, Dodoria smiled. "Uniform as always, Ginyu. Anyways, let's get going," the obese commander suggested as he gestured towards the door he'd entered through.

Ginyu instructed his men to be at ease before the five of them followed the commander out the door.

"I'm guessing you were briefed on the mission," Dodoria assumed, making small talk as they walked the halls.

"That's correct. Our target is the Saiyan pirate, Turles, who's allegedly working alongside the fellow rogue Saiyan, Prince Vegeta, and his two allies. The last known location of Turles' ship is the Sol system, our next destination," Ginyu reported, quoting the orders given to him by General Zarbon.

Dodoria was impressed by the captain's thoroughness. "Impressive. Well, I suppose it's time to move out," the commander stated as they entered the bridge.

The Ginyu force immediately caught the attention of almost every soldier on the bridge; especially those who'd never seen them in person.

"Greevo, set our course for the Sol system," Dodoria ordered, gaining an obedient response from the soldier before he began his instructed task. Within minutes, Dodoria's flagship had entered light-speed on a direct course for the Sol system.

Ginyu tuned out the idle chatter going on around him as he stared out at all the streaks of white that represented the passing stars. _"I hope you really are out there, Vegeta, because I've been looking forward to finally meeting you," _the captain thought to himself with a smile on his face.

* * *

[A/N] And that was the 18th chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. I apologize if this chapter was a bit too exposition-heavy and I hope that the short spar between Raditz and Goku is enough to hold you over until the next chapter.

Regarding Kami's explanations of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and Piccolo, I realize that they differ greatly from the actual stories, but I had to change them so that they'd fit better in my story. Feel free to let me know in a review how you felt about all that stuff as I know it's important to DBZ fans.

Also, as you may have guessed, we've now entered the Ginyu saga! I'm not sure how this saga will compare to the Turles' saga in terms of length, but it should be decent.

Even though this is a new saga, I won't be doing power levels just yet considering that we just did them last chapter and they wouldn't have changed much if at all.

But anyways, let's get onto the review responses.

* * *

Review (Ch. 16): Well, welcome back my good sir. The Nappa vs Turles did not disappoint, man it did not. The Oozaru fight was really well written so nice work. The cyber fight between the AIs, you need to do more of those that was entertaining and I can only imagine if Frieza had this really evolved one higher than the royals in secret. I don't know why but I'd love to see that. Also Zarbon taken care of well that is going to be a tad disappointing when he goes. He's someone who has so much potential to be more. He looks to be the crown prince of his own race and like Vegeta stuck in the position of serving Frieza after their races were wiped out. Perhaps Zarbon's way of gaining vengeance is literally guiding Frieza to do his bidding as if while Zarbon sort of led the empire, Frieza was just the figure head behind it. That is just an idea though. I just really hope to see something spectacular from Zarbon in some way and as i said i hope you show him and Vegeta having some common ground.

-Simgr101

Response: I think you misunderstood. When I said "taken care of," I was referring to giving Zarbon more spotlight, not killing him, I realize now that I worded that poorly. Anyways, I'm really happy that you enjoyed the fight between Nappa and Turles and I hope you look forward to the future battles in the Ginyu saga. Have a good one. :)

Review (Ch. 16): The "fight" between Nova and Ghost was a surprising and very enjoyable addition to the chapter. Wonder what Dodoria will think when he discovers Nappa instead of Turles.

-daughterofrisingson

Response: I'm extremely pleased that you enjoyed the AI battle. I admit that I was pretty concerned about how you guys would react to it. But anyways, thanks for the review. I hope you look forward to the Ginyu saga, and have an awesome day. :)

Review (Ch. 16): I apologize for the late review, but here I am. I enjoyed the chapter immensely, having not seen a chapter of yours for nearly half a year. For the QotC, seeing an actual technological battle between AI's was very fresh and original, having never been conceived in any DBZ fanfiction from what I've seen. I personally thought it was very intriguing and okay how it turned out. And this was a fitting end to that scum Turles, though I liked his character and everything. In my story, he's similar to yours, but less sinister/evil and more of a renegade, a jack of all trades. I will say I expected Turles to fight more dirty given his nature, like maybe having Nova blast Nappa with his ship or something like that, but I liked it anyways. And kudos to you for your utilization of the Saiyan brute. Everyone else usually writes him off as that useless villain, that person who always dies in the first battle with no character development. That's about it, until next time. Deuces.

-SinisterofRAGE

Response: Hey, Sinister, long time no see! Words cannot describe how excited I was when I saw your review. I'm really happy you liked the AI fight, and I'm glad you enjoyed Turles' final battle. Anyways thanks so much for the review, and I'm sure I'll hear from you in the near future. Deuces! ;)

Review (Ch. 16): Great chapter my friend, this is good stuff. What was nice to start off was the space chase. Even though it was not that long, it was pretty epic. The fact that Turles, made Nappa, crash into the junk planet Raxus, it was just like, "crap I knew." so it was epic, and what I didn't expect. But hey, Turles, was pretty cowardly fighting Nappa, this about, at least underhanded.

He didn't want to go truly one on one with him. Also, the junk planet Raxus, was awesome. I may be looking into it too much, but I looked at it symbolizing the death of Nappa's squad with all the death and destruction of all the old ships.

You made this really cool as well, the fight between Nova, and Ghost was awesome. Even the fact that the fighting was very Tronish, it was very cool. Also, liked how Ghost had the final blast moment, surprising Nova. Also, their conversation was awesome, I loved how it was represented of Ghost being the friend and Nova, being the controller and master. Given what is going on with Turles, and the ideas you could be thinking along with myself, I bet Nova, at one point will betray Turles.

Then with the fight between Turles, and Nappa, that was just epic, the fact that Nappa's gravity training paid off and he was able to school Turles. Now, Turles, had a few good moments, but it did involve a lot of cheating. I was also not shocked that Turles, had some fruit of the Tree of Might, left the fact that Nappa, could still keep up with him was just way cool. Also, the power that both Saiyans, were just insane, they both went all out in a fast paced fury; but given how much the men hate each other it's understandable.

I also loved the Oozaru, fight between the two, it was just epic and awesome, monkey fury, mouth blasts, and howling galore, it was just so epic, I was imagining how cool it all looked. Also loved how both Nappa, and Turles, both added so much power to that Hell Driver, death ball that it destroyed one of Raxus's moons and created a meteor shower. With that following up to Nappa's Meteor Burst, that just was the beginning of the bad times for Turles; also knowing all of those huge individual hits that Nappa, planted on Turles, were satisfying.

When Turles, was punched into that garbage, and the metal stabbed him from behind that made me cringe, yeowch! Also, when Ghost took over Turles, ship I laughed, because when Ghost defeated the enemy AI, I was expecting him to go for broke, and he sure did.

Finally with Dodoria, following Nappa, and coming closer, bad things are now headed for Earth, in a mean way! Points I would like to make is you are right. It did look like that Turles, died but, we never did see him die, and Nova, was on the way to save him, plus as you said with a whole planet of alien technology, anything is possible!?

Also, because I do believe that Turles, is not dead, I still believe that there could be a redemption for him, now maybe I am looking into his single tear, going down his face when he was dying. But, it made me wonder what did that symbolize? So, I just wonder...Plus now that we know the truth of need and control with Nova, I still believe that their could be a betrayal from the Saiyan pirate's supposed loyal android.

So, we will just have to see where this all goes. It's getting good! On the note of the writing, it is good fast paced, enjoyable, and clear, so you did a great job on the change up.

-Hugodrax

Response: Thanks for the detailed review, Hugo, I'm really glad you enjoyed the chapter. Also, thanks a lot for the praise of my new writing style; I wasn't sure how it would be received but you reassured my confidence in it. Anyways, thanks so much for the review, I hope you're looking forward to the Ginyu saga, and have a great day! Peace. :)

Review (Ch. 3): I love, love, LOVE this story so far. I think the addition of the AIs is a really cool and unique plot point and I think everyone is very much in character. Great work :)

(Ch. 13): Turles! Turles! TURLES! Yay, another Saiyan joins the party  
God, I love you're Raditz, I'm so happy with all the respect and development you're giving him.  
Also, I love all the interactions between Tien/Nappa/Krillin, they're like the Bald Brigade or something :)  
Lastly, the chapter title is clever and cute "The Root of Evil" sounds like a Doctor Who episode ;)

(Ch. 15): Great job as always! I must say, I wasn't too sure about the VegetaXMai pairing when it first came up, but this chapter really let it grow on me. That being said, I just love how everyone gets their own little moments of development; it's impressive you've managed to juggle so many characters, as I know firsthand how hard that can be. In short, this 'Turles Arc' kicks ass so far, and I can't wait to read more.

(Ch. 16): Shit, Piccolo grabbed a Devil Fruit! :P I think this chapter is one of my favorites so far; the part where Goku and Raditz fight was great, they could get along fine until they actually needed to fight together. Awesome as ever!

-Shadow of the Fire Bird

Response: Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I'm ecstatic that you liked the Turles saga and the story in general so far. I also appreciate your positive feedback on the VegetaXMai thing. Most people are pretty defensive about him being with Bulma, so it's nice to see someone that can cope with the change. Anyways, thanks again for the support on the story, and have a great day. Peace! :)

* * *

And that's it for the review responses. Now onto the QotC (Question of the Chapter).

So for today's question, I'm just gonna keep it simple. The question today is: What do you guys think about my ability to write long dialogue scenes and how do you think I can improve? I ask this because the reviews seemed fairly positive on the fight scene last chapter and I want to know how my skills in dialogue compare.

Anyways, that's about it for this chapter. So my next one might be a bit delayed considering I have exams for the next few days, but I'll do my best to have chapter 19 out early in February.

Once again, thank you all for sticking with me and my story despite my elongated hiatus. I didn't think this story would have much of an audience upon my return, but I was pleasantly surprised. So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as usual and have an awesome day. This is SilverSaiyan44 signing out, see you guys in chapter 19!


	19. Chapter 19 An Unexpected Attack

[A/N] Well, I'm officially a horrible person.

Hey guys, SilverSaiyan44 finally back with the 19th chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. I honestly don't even know what to say at this point. This is the third hiatus I've taken from the story and we're only 19 chapters in. Granted, my excuse is a little better this time considering I had a lot of school stuff, but that doesn't excuse the fact that I never even updated any of you on what was going on. All I can say is that I sincerely apologize for my inconsistency in updating this story. Regardless, I'm back… again!

Anyways, back to the story. The feedback on the last chapter was amazing as usual and I implemented some of the tips you guys gave me on writing dialogue, so let me know if you think that's improved it at all.

So, for any of you who are still interested, let's get into the 19th chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. I hope you enjoy the chapter as usual and I'll see you at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 19 An Unexpected Attack**

After an extremely close defeat at the hands of the former bandit, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan was eager to prove his skill in a sparring match against the Saiyan prince, Vegeta.

"Come now, baldy, challenging me after losing to Yamcha hardly makes you look any tougher," Vegeta taunted arrogantly, his arms crossed in a careless manner.

Tien smiled and dropped into his fighting stance, "If you're too scared to fight me, feel free to walk out that door," he responded with a smirk.

The Prince of all Saiyans chuckled before dropping into his own fighting stance. "Fine, I'll play your little game. Just don't say I didn't warn you," Vegeta quipped.

Suddenly, the gravity chamber's intercom system activated. The image of Krillin appeared on the control panel's monitor in the center of room. "Alright guys, I'm activating the program," he explained. "Good luck to you both," Krillin said just before the monitor shut off.

While Tien and Vegeta were within the gravity chamber preparing to fight, Krillin and Yamcha were outside spectating on a portable screen. Krillin was also in control of the chamber's sparring program.

"This should be fun," Yamcha commented, still giddy from his victory over Tien.

Krillin nodded, "Yeah, I'm interested to see how Tien holds up after all the training we did," he added. With that, the bald monk pushed a button on the portable screen and prepared to watch the fight.

Back in the chamber, a loud beep rang through the room, signaling the activation of the sparring program. "Sparring mode activated," the chamber's VI said as it came online. "Scanning… combatants recognized as Tien Shinhan and Prince Vegeta. Preparing competitive sparring arena," the VI reported.

Immediately following the VI's words, the circular red sensors that lined the walls around the spherical chamber flashed from red to green, indicating that the sparring field was ready.

"Arena prepared. Please state the level of gravity for this match," the VI requested.

"50," Tien proclaimed confidently.

"Okay, calculating 50 times Earth's normal gravity," the VI replied.

Vegeta's eyes widened with intrigue. "Wow, you really have a lot to prove, don't you?" he mocked. Tien ignored him and waited for the match to start.

Several seconds later, the gravity machine had finished calculating and began slowly applying the artificial gravity. "The match will begin in three minutes," the VI reported. "The first combatant to three points will be the victor. Either opponent may forfeit the match at any point in time," it explained.

Vegeta smirked, "Did you hear that? Just in case you wanted to do the smart thing and give up now," he joked.

Tien clenched his fists determinately. "You wish," the former Crane student responded with a grin.

Once the gravity was fully applied, the computer waited an additional minute to the start the match, just to give the two men time to adapt to the significant change in weight and pressure.

"Gravity fully applied. The match will begin in 5 seconds," the VI reported. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, begin round 1."

As soon as the word 'begin' was uttered, Tien rushed forward, catching the Saiyan prince off guard with a lightning-fast punch to the face right off the bat. Though momentarily dazed, Vegeta recovered quickly and managed to block a quick left-handed jab from the bald fighter.

Tien followed up his initial attack with a kick to the prince's right rib, forcing him back by several feet. Not to be outdone, Vegeta angrily lunged at his opponent, attempting a wide punch. However Tien, who had gotten used to fighting in the intense gravity, was able to dodge the punch fairly easily.

In the span of a second, the triclops punched Vegeta in the stomach and quickly followed it up with an elbow to the face, knocking the flame-haired warrior into the back wall.

_BEEP! _the chamber's control panel chimed as the green sensors flashed red. "Round 1 complete. Point, Tien," the VI stated in its constantly enthusiastic tone. "Round 2 will begin in 1 minute," it reported.

Outside the chamber, Krillin and Yamcha were losing their minds. "Wow, I didn't know Tien was that powerful!" Yamcha gushed. Krillin nodded, "Yeah, he demolished Vegeta in less than a minute!" he added ecstatically.

The former bandit smirked. "Trust me Krillin, if I know Vegeta as well as I think I do, Tien's in for a bad time next round," he stated confidently; seemingly remembering a past experience.

Though he was tempted to ask his friend what exactly he meant, Krillin instead decided to focus back onto the monitor, determined to find out for himself.

Back in the chamber, Vegeta was about to get up from his defeated position when he suddenly noticed an outstretched hand in front of him and glanced up to the smiling face of Tien. "Need a hand, your highness?" the former crane student asked mockingly.

The Saiyan prince gritted his teeth before angrily slapping Tien's hand away. "Don't get smug. You caught me off guard, that's it! Understand?" Vegeta clarified; his tone displaying his damaged pride clearly.

"Tch, whatever you say," Tien responded with a smirk before turning his back on the elite warrior; greatly enjoying the childish reactions he was getting out of the usually arrogant Saiyan.

Vegeta quickly got up and dusted himself off. He wasn't about to let some Earthling show him up. Despite the fact that they were now fairly close allies, Vegeta had begun to feel fairly wary of the Earthlings' growing power. While he trusted the fact that they were unlikely to betray him, he wasn't going to allow any of them to grow stronger than him.

"Round 2 will begin in 5 seconds," the VI reported, snapping Vegeta out of his thoughts. The flame-haired warrior dropped into his fighting stance, preparing to prove his strength over the Earthling. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, begin round 2."

Not wasting a second, Vegeta quickly rushed at Tien in a full frontal assault. He attacked the former Crane student with a barrage of brutal punches.

Tien put his defensive training to work, blocking every single one of the Saiyan's attacks. Despite this, Vegeta continued his relentless attack, wearing down his opponent's defenses bit by bit. Once the Saiyan prince sensed his opponent's ki was diminished enough, he snap-vanished backwards and struck Tien with a lightning-fast kick, breaking his guard.

The elite fighter took a moment to smirk at his defenseless opponent before delivering a hard punch to the chest, sending the triclops flying across the room.

Vegeta flew forward in pursuit, eager to end the round quickly by shoving Tien into the wall. But just as the royal warrior threw what he hoped to be the deciding punch, Tien dodged the attack with a tilt of his head before performing a swift midair backflip, catching Vegeta's chin with the point of his shoe to knock him back, and allowing the stoic martial artist to land elegantly on the tiled floor and skid to a halt mere feet from the chamber wall.

Seizing the opportunity he'd created, Tien quickly charged ki into his body and pointed his finger at the dazed Saiyan. **"Dodon Ray!" **he shouted as the thick yellow energy beam fired from his finger.

Vegeta reacted quickly, snap-vanishing to the side an instant before the energy beam collided with the ground where he'd been lying. The resulting explosion masked the area around the first class warrior in smoke, hiding him from the triclops' sight.

Tien focused his mind onto Vegeta's ki-signature, making sure he kept track of his opponent at all times to prevent a possible surprise attack.

The bald warrior suddenly sensed several small bursts of ki forming within the now fading smoke cloud. Tien's senses were confirmed moments later when a barrage of ki blasts flew out of the cloud towards him. Due to his advanced defensive training, Tien was able to drop into a defensive stance and deflect all of the ki blasts into the ground in the span of a second.

Vegeta followed quickly after the ki blast barrage, moving in for yet another assault. He began his attack with an attempted punch to the chest, but the three-eyed man dodged to the side with relative ease and countered with two quick jabs to the chest.

Angry that he was being toyed with, Vegeta threw a wide left-handed punch at Tien's head. Tien was quick to block the overhead strike with his right arm before attacking with a hard kick to the stomach, knocking the Saiyan warrior backwards.

Vegeta back-flipped onto his feet and immediately began charging energy. He was ready to end the round there and then.

Tien took a moment to hop forward, distancing himself from the chamber wall. He then dropped into a defensive stance and prepared for whatever Vegeta might throw at him.

Once he had enough energy, Vegeta cupped his hands together and began forming a purple ball of energy between them. "Let's see how you handle this!" the Saiyan exclaimed with a devious grin. **"Galick Gun!" **he yelled as he thrust his hands forwards and fired a weakened version of the generally colossal attack.

Rather than dodge or counter, Tien decided to take the attack head on, placing his hands out in front of him one over the other in order to catch the beam of energy. The Galick Gun collided with the triclops' hands and continued pushing forward, pitting Vegeta's offensive energy against Tien's defensive energy.

Though he was successfully holding back Vegeta's Galick Gun, Tien's ki was beginning to fade. He felt his arms begin to weaken as the attack continued growing more powerful.

Eventually, Vegeta decided enough was enough and pushed even more energy into the Galick Gun. This surge of ki allowed the attack to break through Tien's guard and collide with his chest, causing a large explosion.

_BOOM!_

Luckily for Tien, his stern footing allowed him to remain in place. Despite this, he was very low on energy and was, at that point, completely defenseless. Before the former Crane student could even blink, Vegeta rushed forwards and punched him square in the jaw, causing Tien to spin as he flew backwards. With all of his ki diminished, he could do nothing but watch as he crashed face-first into the wall.

_BEEP!_

"Round 2 complete. Point, Vegeta," the VI reported. "Round 3 will begin in 30 seconds."

Outside the chamber, Yamcha snickered. "See? I told you, Vegeta plays for keeps," he stated matter-of-factly.

Krillin was still relatively shocked over what he'd just witnessed. "No kidding. Note to self: never piss off Vegeta," the former Orin monk said in a tone of slight fear.

Back in the chamber, Vegeta was eyeing Tien with a smirk. "Need a hand, three-eyes?" he said cockily as he offered his hand to the defeated warrior. Tien rolled over and glanced at the Saiyan. He took a second to gather a bit more energy before taking the prince's gloved hand. Vegeta helped the man up and looked him straight in the eye with a mocking smile. "That, Earthling, is the power of the Prince of all Saiyans," he jeered.

"Don't celebrate yet, the fight's just getting started," the triclops said with a smile. Unlike Vegeta, Tien was taking the loss honorably, as he knew there was still much more to come.

The elite fighter grunted, "Fair enough," he responded before flying back to his position. With Tien re-energized and Vegeta riled up, the two combatants were ready for the next round.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a far off land, the warrior known as Piccolo continued his rigorous training.

Due to the enormous power he'd sensed from one of the Saiyans, Piccolo had decided that it would be in his best interest to change his location of training. He flew across the sea for almost an entire day before reaching the sandy wasteland he currently occupied.

Having finished his physical training for the day, the green-skinned man was currently completing his mental training exercises. He was in a cross-legged sitting position despite the fact that he was floating miles off the ground.

Beads of sweat rolled down Piccolo's veiny green forehead as he focused his mind on the large object he was levitating; though it was proving difficult to focus while the crowd of people below were shouting obscenities at him. It was strange, he never thought that people could be so aggressive over a simple stone pyramid.

The people below grew even louder as time went on. Eventually, Piccolo had had enough. _"Alright, you want it so bad, have it!" _he thought angrily before purposefully breaking his focus on the pyramid, causing it to crash back down to the ground and break into a million pieces, triggering the crowd of people to begin fleeing in a frenzied panic.

Piccolo looked down on the terrified civilians and grunted. "There, happy now?" he sneered passive-aggressively.

Having been through with mental training, Piccolo began the trip back to his new base of operations. As he flew, the turban-clad fighter couldn't shake the thoughts of the many threats he would have to deal with. _"I need to find a way to get stronger if I want any chance of matching the insane power of those Saiyans," _he thought to himself. _"And if my senses are correct, they're only growing stronger every day. There has to be a way, there has to." _Piccolo continued his journey as thoughts of his enemies continued to lurk in his mind.

Upon arrival, Piccolo flew above the mountain before him and descended into the hole that led to his new training cave. Once he landed, the son of the Demon king marched into his makeshift training area, the thoughts of his adversaries still plaguing him.

"There's got to be some way to get stronger than those stupid apes!" Piccolo exclaimed as he punched the wall in anger, causing the stone to crack. It was at that exact moment that the aggravated man sensed a small energy signature within the cave. He turned to face its direction, only to see the mysterious orange object he'd found several days prior, sitting on the broken section of the wall which he used as a sort of shelf.

He approached the object curiously. Since his discovery of it, the goblin-like man hadn't meddled with the object at all; simply disregarding it as a meaningless trinket. He picked it up, feeling its soft texture. He assumed it to be some sort of fruit, but unlike any other fruit, the energy within it was fairly powerful.

"This is unlike anything I've ever seen before," he thought aloud. Having had his interest peaked, Piccolo took the strange fruit to a section of the cave where a small pool of water was located. He'd often use this pond for drinking water, considering that it was the only sustenance he required.

Piccolo placed the fruit into the fresh water and gently rubbed his hand against it, washing off all of the dust and dirt it had collected over the last several days.

Once it was sufficiently washed, the pointy-eared being pulled the fruit out of the water, dried it with his cape, and stared at it with intrigue. "Could this be the answer I've been looking for?" he asked aloud. After looking at the fruit for another thirty seconds, Piccolo, without a second of thought or caution, took a huge bite out of the fruit.

He felt nothing significant as he chewed it in his mouth. It was very juicy, but awfully bitter for a fruit; not that it mattered much considering his weak taste buds. He chewed for a little while longer before finally swallowing the piece of fruit.

The instant the fruit went down his throat, Piccolo felt a surge of energy within him. He dropped the fruit in shock and fell to one knee as the wild power raged inside of him. The green warrior began to wince in pain as the energy started to burn his insides.

Summoning up all of his strength, Piccolo stood up and began to charge ki, attempting to suppress the energy within his body. Oddly enough, the energy within seemed to be expanding rather than dissipating, increasing his pain tenfold.

After a while, it felt as though all of Piccolo's insides were engulfed in the strange energy. However, rather than cease charging his energy, the turban-clad fighter continued pushing his energy higher and higher, attempting to force the energy out of his body.

Once he felt that he was at his limit, the green-skinned man knew he had no choice but to keep pushing his power higher. Either he'd black out and allow the raging energy to kill him slowly, or he'd force it out and live another day.

A bright aura surrounded Piccolo as he continued charging ki. The ground beneath his feet began to crack as his power grew more and more unstable. Eventually, the walls and ceiling of the cave around him started to shudder violently, as though they were about to crumble. It was then that the son of King Piccolo broke through his limit.

"HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

_BOOM!_

Piccolo took several gasped breaths as he surveyed the area around him. The cave that surrounded him was majorly damaged, with the pond having been nearly completely drained.

What astounded the Demon warrior more than the damage he'd caused, was what he felt inside. The pain had completely vanished, but not only that, he felt significantly more powerful as a result. It was as though the energy within the fruit had combined with his body when he released his full power.

Although he'd been completely drained a moment ago, Piccolo now felt completely energized and was eager to test out his new power. Without so much as a word, the turban-clad man ran back to the tunnel he'd arrived through and flew out of the cave.

Piccolo took a moment to charge a bit of energy into his hand before pointing it at the cave below and firing a small ball of energy down at the cave.

_BOOM!_

The cave had been completely leveled, leaving the mountain as nothing but a large pile of scorched rocks. Piccolo looked at his hand with a devious smile, slowly opening and closing his fist as he marveled at his sheer power.

He then turned to face the enormous sea he'd crossed to reach this land. "I think it's time to pay Goku and his little friends a visit," he said with a devilish grin.

With that, Piccolo began his journey back across the sea, he knew in his heart that he was now ready to do what he had longed to do many years before. He was going to kill Goku.

* * *

Back at the Gravity chamber, the sparring match between Vegeta and Tien Shinhan continued. After Vegeta's devastating defeat of Tien in the second round, the triclops managed to defeat the Saiyan in the third round by catching a punch from his opponent and throwing him into the wall. However, Vegeta came back with another victory in the fourth round by knocking the bald martial artist into the wall with an Explosive Wave attack.

Now the match would be decided by a final round, to see who between the Saiyan and Earthling warriors would come out on top.

"You've fought well, Vegeta, but I'm afraid that this match is mine to win," Tien said as he dropped into his fighting stance.

"Heh, you're a fool if you think that you can stand up to the power of a Saiyan elite," Vegeta responded with a cocky smirk.

Tien rolled his three eyes at his opponent's egotistic attitude. "You Saiyans all seem to have that same annoyingly arrogant attitude," he commented, recalling similar behavior from Nappa.

Vegeta's smile didn't waiver at the remark. "You should focus more on fighting your opponent and less on his attitude," he countered.

Before Tien could respond with a comeback, the chamber's VI informed them that the final round would begin in five seconds.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, begin round 5," the VI instructed cheerfully.

Having familiarized themselves with each-other's fighting styles, the two combatants wasted no time and immediately lunged at one-another, engaging in a fierce clash. The two were punching, kicking and blocking at an intense speed. They were moving so fast that it would be impossible to witness their battle with the naked eye.

Though Vegeta and Tien were fairly equal in skill, the Saiyan prince's enormous power over the Earthling gave him a small advantage. He moved slightly faster and hit slightly harder. Due to this advantage, Vegeta was able to break through Tien's guard, striking the three-eyed man with a punch to the face that sent him staggering backwards.

The elite warrior followed up his attack by rushing at his opponent and hitting him with a sudden strike. Tien managed to block the attack just barely, but was unprepared for the uppercut that followed it; knocking him even further back.

Vegeta continued his brutal assault by rushing at Tien yet again, but this time, the triclops was ready for him.

Tien used his defensive reflexes to catch a lightning-fast punch from Vegeta an instant before it connected with his shoulder. The Saiyan prince then attempted to knee Tien in the stomach, but the advanced martial artist managed to block the attack with his free arm and punch Vegeta in the chest in quick succession, halting his progress in pushing the triclops towards the wall.

Mounting an attack of his own, the former Crane student lunged at Vegeta with a flying kick. However, the royal fighter was able to quickly regain his bearings and block the kick with his right arm.

Tien used the blocking of his attack as an advantage by leaping off of the Saiyan warrior and back-flipping to his feet. He then snap-vanished up to Vegeta and hit him with several savage strikes, all of which the prince blocked.

Thinking outside the box, Tien threw a punch that he knew Vegeta would block. As soon as it connected with the Saiyan's waiting arm, Tien slid his fist off to the side and caught it in his other hand. He then thrusted his elbow directly into the flame-haired man's face, utilizing speed and unpredictability to surprise his opponent. This interesting strategy succeeded in catching Vegeta off guard and sending him flying backwards.

The prince didn't stay down long though, he recovered by somersaulting backwards as he hit the ground, and skidding to a halt on one knee; all the while charging energy into his hands so he could immediately counterattack with an energy blast barrage.

"Hryaaaaa!" Vegeta exclaimed as he fired a wave of energy blasts at his opponent. Lacking the space to dodge that many small attacks, Tien had no choice but to throw up his arms and guard as many of the energy bolts as he could.

As the storm of energy blasts neared his position, Tien stood his ground. He was able to successfully block the majority of the energy bolts, but took several hits in the process due to the sheer volume of the attack.

Once the attack was finished, the three-eyed man was masked in smoke, blocking his sight of his opponent; but that was no issue for a fighter such as him. Sensing out Vegeta's location, Tien deduced that the Saiyan prince was flying towards him.

Before Vegeta could reach him, Tien released a small burst of energy from his body, clearing the area of smoke so that the chamber's filtration system could deal with it.

As soon as he realized that his opponent could see him, Vegeta picked up speed in his rush on Tien. Little did he know, the triclops had a surprise up his sleeve.

Just as Vegeta was about to attack his opponent, Tien placed both hands on the side of his head facing outwards. **"Solar Flare!" **the triclops yelled, reflecting all light in the room directly into the Saiyan's eyes.

"Urrah!" Vegeta cried in pain as he covered his eyes. Due to the only light source in the room being the artificial ceiling lights, Vegeta was only stunned for a moment, but that moment was all Tien needed to gain the upper hand.

Tien took the opportunity while his opponent was stunned to gather energy. Before Vegeta had a chance to counterattack, the aggressive martial artist rushed forward and struck the elite fighter with a hard punch to the shoulder, forcing him to turn his back to Tien.

The former Crane student pointed his palms at Vegeta's back in the shape of a triangle. **"Tri Beam!" **Tien exclaimed as he fired the lens-like energy attack directly into his opponent's back, sending Vegeta flying across the room.

The Prince of all Saiyans hit the ground with a _thud _before rolling to a halt until he landed on his stomach, his head mere inches from the wall. Vegeta attempted to push himself up, but immediately collapsed back down due to the intense gravity.

Tien hesitated slightly on his next attack as he watched the injured Saiyan wince in pain. What snapped the martial artist out of his concern was the sudden realization that his opponent was gathering energy at a rapid rate.

The triclops rushed forwards, ready to finish the fight once and for all. As he flew, Tien fired a large ki blast at his opponent with hopes of knocking the Saiyan prince into the wall before he could recover.

Unfortunately for him, Vegeta snap-vanished away just as the ki blast was about to connect. The ball of energy exploded as it hit the ground, concealing that corner of the chamber in smoke and preventing Tien from seeing where his opponent would reappear.

Before Tien was able to sense out his opponent's ki, Vegeta pounced out of the smoke and struck the bald martial artist with a knee to the stomach; catching him off guard and halting his charge.

Vegeta followed up his surprise attack with a left-handed punch to Tien's face, bashing him several meters back.

Tien regained his balance swiftly. Right when he was preparing to mount a counterattack, the triclops noticed the navy blue energy illuminating Vegeta's right hand and that the Saiyan was pointing it at him with a devious smile on his face.

"Light's out, three-eyes," Vegeta said in a tone of arrogance. **"Big Bang Attack!" **the first class warrior barked gleefully as he launched the powerful ball of energy from his hand.

Tien's eyes widened as the ferocious attack closed in on him. In the span of a second, the former Crane student charged as much ki into his body as possible and threw his arms up in front of him in a guarding position, hoping to take the powerful energy attack head on.

_BOOM!_

Despite his best efforts, Tien's defenses were no match for the sheer power of the Big Bang Attack. The powerful explosion sent the triclops flying, at a surprisingly fast speed, into the chamber's wall.

_BEEP!_

"Round 5 complete, point, Vegeta. The match is finished, Prince Vegeta is the victor, congratulations," the system's VI commended in its simulated tone of excitement. "Stabilizing gravity," the machine reported as it began resetting the artificial gravity machine.

Outside the chamber, Yamcha and Krillin were in awe at the match's climactic conclusion. "Damn, down to the wire," Yamcha said.

"Yeah, I thought Tien had that one," Krillin responded.

"That Vegeta's a tricky one," the former bandit added with a smile.

Back in the gravity chamber, Tien had gotten up and dusted himself off from the defeat. The honorable warrior looked around the chamber only to see Vegeta in the middle of the room, kneeling down and taking in gasped breaths.

"You okay, Vegeta?" he inquired with a hint of concern in his voice.

The Saiyan prince glanced up at his opponent before quickly straightening himself up. "Fine, just a bit worn out from wiping the floor with you," he replied smugly.

Tien snickered at Vegeta's arrogant comment as the two began walking towards the chamber's exit. "It was a 3 to 2 win, I wouldn't call that 'wiping the floor' with me," he argued.

"The details are irrelevant. The point is I won and you lost, end of story," Vegeta countered as the exit hatch opened in front of him.

"You Saiyans are impossible," Tien remarked, shaking his head while following the flame-haired man out the door.

Krillin and Yamcha rushed over to meet the two combatants at the door. "Hey guys, nice fight, sure was a close one," Krillin greeted.

Tien nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I'd say we both did fairly well, but some people would disagree," he replied, gesturing to Vegeta.

The Saiyan prince grunted at the comment. "No need to whine, three-eyes, we all lose every once and a while… well except me," he said vainly.

Yamcha burst out laughing, "You never change do you, Vegeta?" he remarked, shaking his head at his training partner's egotistic nature.

"Not really, no," the elite fighter responded as he turned his back on the three Earthlings and began walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Krillin called out.

"Just getting something to eat and rest up a bit," Vegeta explained.

Tien smirked. "What's wrong, don't want to test your luck in a rematch?" the triclops asked mockingly.

"Heh, just give me an hour and I'll be more than happy to come back and reintroduce your face to the wall," Vegeta countered smugly without even turning his head to Tien.

With that, the flame-haired man made his way back to the main Capsule Corp building. Though he would never admit it, Vegeta was extremely drained after his match with Tien. What he needed at that point more than ever was a shower, a hot meal, and some sleep.

Upon getting back to his room, Vegeta stripped off his armor and took a hot shower. Once he was finished, the Saiyan dried himself off and put on a pair of clean briefs from the wardrobe Bulma had provided him with when he moved in.

Vegeta then exited the bathroom and prepared to sleep; deciding that he lacked energy at the moment and would eat when he woke up.

However, just when the flame-haired man was about to leap into bed and doze off, he heard a buzz at the door. Vegeta grumbled angrily as he approached the door. _"I swear to god if it's Nappa here to brag about his power level again, I'm punching him in the face," _he thought to himself as he opened the door.

To the first class Saiyan's surprise, the person that greeted him at the door was not Nappa, but Mai.

"Umm… hi there Vegeta," the woman greeted awkwardly, caught off guard by the prince's bare, toned chest.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked roughly, hiding the fact that he was fairly flustered to see her.

"Oh, well I saw you walking in the halls and you looked pretty tired, so I made you something to eat." She then gestured behind her to the large cart filled with various dishes that made the Saiyan's mouth water.

"Oh, come on in then," Vegeta offered as he opened the door fully, attempting to keep his composure.

As soon as the black-haired woman pushed the cart into the room, Vegeta wasted no time in grabbing himself a chair and instantly digging in.

While she watched the man before her scarfing down food with the delicacy of a wild boar, Mai shyly revealed the real reason she'd come to his room. "So Vegeta, while I'm here, I wanted to talk to you about something," she requested.

"Mmphh, make it fast," Vegeta responded while devouring a bowl of noodles.

Happy that the hardened warrior had allowed her the questions she'd been waiting days to ask, Mai sat down on the Saiyan's bed.

"So… I guess I'll just come out and say it," she began. "Since you saved my life a few days ago, I've looked at you… differently," Mai explained.

Vegeta stopped his eating frenzy suddenly, swallowing the dumpling in his mouth before turning to her with intrigue. "How so?" he inquired.

Mai took a moment before responding, finding that speaking her thoughts was significantly more difficult while the muscular Saiyan had his full attention on her. "Well I suppose before, when we first met, I saw you as a ruthless warrior who didn't care about anything but power," the Pilaf Gang member said, recalling her first introduction to Vegeta. "But afterwards… when you saved me and punished that scum, I saw a man that, despite his great power and violent nature, had a sense of compassion and care."

Vegeta looked at Mai for a second before chuckling to himself. "You've greatly misjudged me, woman," he said bluntly. "When I rescued you, it was for no compassionate or selfless purpose. The reason I did it was because had I not, your two companions would have nagged me to no end," the elite warrior explained. "And, when I punished that pirate filth, it certainly wasn't to attain any 'justice' for what he'd attempted to do to you, but for my own personal satisfaction and vengeance for my defeat by his hands earlier," Vegeta stated with a smug smile.

"You see, Mai, there's something about me you don't quite understand. I am Saiyan, and like all members of my race, I was raised from birth to fight, kill, and destroy," he said almost proudly. "I am a warrior above all else, not a victim, not an orphan, and definitely not a hero," Vegeta concluded with a semi-serious expression on his face.

The raven-haired woman was rendered speechless as she absorbed all that Vegeta had just said.

"I think you're wrong," Mai said finally after almost a minute of silence as she rose from the bed and began walking towards the door.

"Think what you want, the truth is obvious," Vegeta replied with a smile before returning his attention to the meal she'd provided.

Just as she was about to leave the room, Mai turned to Vegeta once again. "You know, Vegeta, your view of yourself reminds me of something my mother used to tell me when I was little," she stated.

"And what's that?" the royal fighter queried with a smug smile as he popped a piece of beef into his mouth.

"Just because we're raised a certain way, doesn't mean we have to let it define who we are," she quoted. With that, Mai silently left the room, leaving the Saiyan to his thoughts.

Now it was Vegeta's turn to be rendered speechless. He pondered what she'd said and how he'd replied for a moment before quickly shrugging it off. He knew he meant everything. He couldn't have possibly saved Mai's life out of compassion. Saiyans had no compassion... right? _"She has to be delusional. There's no way I'd help her because I cared. Why would I care? She's just a foolish girl," _he thought, debating with himself internally to determine what was right and what was wrong.

A sudden knock at the door snapped Vegeta out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Nappa standing in the open doorway.

"Hey Vegeta," he greeted casually as he entered the room.

"Hello, Nappa," the Prince of all Saiyans responded in a slightly more somber tone than usual.

"So what was she doing in here?" Nappa asked curiously, pointing back towards the door.

"Oh she was just delivering my meal," Vegeta lied, not wanting to get into their confusing conversation with him at the moment.

"Really, you sure you weren't doing something else?" the elder Saiyan asked with a wink.

Vegeta's face went bright red as he realized what his comrade was implying. "NO! Don't be ridiculous, Nappa," he barked.

"Fine, no problem," the former general replied, the smile still evident on his face. It was at that moment that Nappa noticed the cart of food. "Ooh, someone should've told me this place had room service," he commented as he grabbed a fistful of spring rolls and shoved them into his mouth.

Vegeta gritted his teeth, "God dammit, Nappa! Get your own food!" he demanded.

Nappa laughed while he chewed, spilling crumbs of food from his mouth. "Alright, Vegeta, we can talk about your girlfriend later," he jeered, turning towards the door.

Before Vegeta had a chance to clarify that she wasn't his girlfriend, the bald man had already left. The Saiyan prince let out a deep sigh as he leaned back and thought once again on what Mai had said.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Kami and Mr. Popo, Raditz and Goku took off from Kami's lookout with their sights set on Goku's home.

"Gohan will be really happy to have you back, Raditz," the younger Saiyan said as they soared across the sky.

"I suppose," Raditz responded neutrally. Unbeknownst to his little brother, the long-haired man's mind was elsewhere. Unlike Goku, who was thinking of the good times to come with the return of his brother, Raditz's mind dwelled on much darker thoughts; the inevitable possibility of a confrontation with Frieza.

If Turles had been able to locate Earth so easily, the chances of Frieza locating the planet were astronomical. And though the Saiyans and Earthlings had certainly grown in their power, the first son of Bardock was unsure if it would be enough to defeat the cosmic emperor.

"Hey Raditz, do you sense that? It's moving fast," Goku asked suddenly, breaking his older sibling from his thoughts.

Raditz began to sense around the area when he quickly noticed an enormous ki-signature moving towards them at an intense speed. The elite warrior turned to his little brother, when suddenly, a being surrounded by an intense white aura appeared from behind them and flew into Goku's back, forcing the young Saiyan down to the ground.

"Kakarot!" Raditz cried before taking off in pursuit.

The strange figure pushed Goku until he was about a mile off the ground. They then let go, allowing the spiky-haired man to plummet to the ground, propelled by the sheer momentum.

_CRASH!_

Goku opened his eyes and found himself within a large crater. He quickly got up and dusted himself off. The Earth-raised Saiyan then looked up as he sensed an approaching warrior, only to see the mysterious figure land right in front of him. The being's identity was still masked by the intense white aura that surrounded them.

Goku wasted no time in rushing at the strange figure. He threw two quick punches, but the powerful being dodged the attacks with ease before countering with an uppercut to the chin, sending Goku flying once again.

The gi-clad fighter collided with a nearby mountain before falling back to the ground and collapsing onto his hands and knees. The glowing figure descended before him once again.

Goku looked up at it. "Who are you, and what do you want?" he demanded.

It was at that moment that the being's aura began to fade, revealing a familiar green face. "Just an old friend," Piccolo said with a sinister grin.

Goku's eyes widened in surprise. "Piccolo!? What are you doing here?" he asked in a tone of both surprise and confusion.

"Repaying an old debt," Piccolo answered as he pulled his fist back. The green-skinned man threw a devastating punch, but Goku managed to catch it, using both hands for support.

"I don't want to fight you, P-Piccolo!" the tailless Saiyan pleaded as he struggled to hold the demon warrior back.

"Good, that'll make this easier," Piccolo remarked before placing his left foot on Goku's ribcage and pushing forward, knocking the second son of Bardock into the base of the mountain. Piccolo was about to attack his downed enemy again, when he heard a voice behind him.

"So you're the infamous Piccolo Junior I've heard so much about," Raditz said as he descended to the ground, his arms crossed cockily.

Piccolo lowered his fists and turned to face the long-haired man. "What's it to you, Saiyan?" the caped fighter asked in an aggressive tone, noticing the furry brown tail wrapped around the man's waist.

"Well, that happens to be my little brother you're attacking so I'm not particularly pleased about that," Raditz explained, the sarcasm apparent in his voice.

Piccolo flinched at the revelation that the man before him was the brother of his greatest rival. "You're Goku's brother? Heh, interesting," he commented with a smirk. "And I assume because you know about me that you spoke to the old man," the goblin-like being deduced, looking up in the direction of Kami's lookout. "I'll be sure to pay him a visit after I'm done with you two morons."

"Hah! You greatly overestimate yourself if you think you can possibly defeat me with such an… insufficient power," Raditz stated, taking a moment to sense Piccolo's energy.

"Humph, your ki-sensing abilities are what's 'insufficient' if you can't realize that I'm holding back most of my power," Piccolo replied with a sinister smile.

Raditz gritted his teeth angrily at the green man's implication of superiority. "Let's put that to the test then, shall we?" he suggested, clenching his fists.

"I couldn't agree more," Piccolo agreed, smiling wickedly.

Goku's eyes widened as the two men were about to square off. "Wait! Don't fight! It doesn't have to go like this!" he exclaimed as he began forcing himself up.

In a split-second action, Piccolo turned and fired a large ki blast directly at the younger Saiyan's chest, launching him into the base of the mountain. "Quiet, Goku, the adults are talking," he quipped.

Raditz dropped into his fighting stance, "You'll regret that," he vowed.

Piccolo chuckled as he dropped into his own fighting stance. "We'll see."

Without wasting another second, the two men rushed at each-other, engaging in a clash of fists. They were punching and blocking at an intense speed, gauging one-another's true strength.

The hidden power Piccolo had eluded to before the fight became apparent to Raditz as he took wave after wave of brutal attacks. What surprised the Saiyan was that his opponent's power seemed to increase with every strike he connected.

Though he remained on the losing end of the clash for a while, Raditz managed to gain the upper hand by swiftly dodging a lightning-fast uppercut and countering with two punches to Piccolo's face and chest before finishing the combo with a kick to the turban-clad warrior's stomach; knocking him several meters back.

Piccolo regained his footing quickly and prepared for his next attack. The green-skinned man had purple blood running down the side of his lip due to the Saiyan's strong punch.

Raditz smirked at the sight of his already damaged enemy. "Getting tired?" he asked mockingly.

The son of King Piccolo chuckled before wiping the blood off of his mouth with the back of his hand. "You wish," he answered with a devious smile. The caped fighter then lunged at his opponent once again.

Caught off guard by his enemy's quick recovery, Raditz barely managed to block Piccolo's first punch with his left arm. The Demon fighter then followed it up with yet another punch to Raditz's chest before finishing with yet another uppercut, connecting with the armored man's chin and sending him flying backwards.

Raditz didn't stay in the air long though. He quickly performed a midair backflip, landing on the ground and gripping the dirt beneath him with his boots, sliding to a halt.

What immediately surprised the Saiyan was that Piccolo had disappeared. Raditz began sensing the area around him only to realize that the green-skinned man was flying around him in an attempt to flank his right side. He glanced off to the right, quickly seeing Piccolo flying towards him with a white aura surrounding him.

In an attempt to stop the sinister alien, Raditz charged energy into his hands and thrust them in the direction of his oncoming enemy. **"Double Sunday!" **he shouted as he fired the twin beams of purple energy at Piccolo.

To the long-haired warrior's dismay, Piccolo snap-vanished away just before the attack could connect. Raditz's eyes widened in surprise as the energy beams faded in the distance.

Raditz sensed an energy signature suddenly appear to his left mere moments before he was smacked hard in the side of the head, sending the elite warrior flying. Upon hearing the sound of snap-vanishing, he cocked his head to the side, only to see Piccolo standing several meters away to his diagonal left.

Without taking one step forward, Piccolo pulled his right arm back and threw a hard punch. Then, to Raditz's shock, the green man's right arm stretched out towards him! The blow connected with the Saiyan's chest, launching him in another direction.

Raditz flew through the air for several seconds before colliding with a large rock, cracking it upon impact. The first class Saiyan then fell to his knees, panting heavily from all the rapid damage he'd sustained.

The sound of laughter rang through Raditz's ears, causing him to look up at Piccolo, who stood mere meters from him. The smug expression on Piccolo's face angered the long-haired man to no end.

Without saying a word, Piccolo pointed his open right palm at Raditz, began gathering energy into it, and gripped his right arm with his left hand. "You call that pathetic display an attack?" Piccolo queried rhetorically as the energy in his hand intensified. "Try this one! **Explosive Demon Wave!" **he yelled as he fired a large yellow energy beam directly at Raditz.

Lacking the time or mobility to dodge the attack, Raditz was forced to take it head on, throwing up his arms at the last second to guard the powerful attack.

_BOOM!_

Once the explosion had faded, Piccolo focused his senses within the cloud of smoke that had arisen. To his surprise, he sensed that Goku's brother was still alive. It was at that moment that the smoke faded, revealing Raditz standing exactly where he'd been with his arms in front of him in a guarding position.

Though he had several burn marks covering his skin and armor, Raditz was relatively unscathed. He lowered his guard and looked Piccolo directly in the eyes. "That all you got?" he quipped, hiding the fact that blocking the attack had drained most of his energy.

Piccolo looked at Raditz with intrigue. "You're tougher than I thought," he admitted. It was at that moment that the green-skinned man sensed a growing ki-signature back towards where he'd left Goku. "Unfortunately, your little brother is in need of my attention right now," the Demon warrior said. "Don't worry though, we can still finish our fight while I deal with him," he added with a sinister glance.

Confused and bewildered by what Piccolo had just said, Raditz could do nothing but watch as the son of King Piccolo began powering up. The elite Saiyan got into a defensive stance, prepared to dodge, block, or counter another energy attack should his enemy perform one.

But rather than prepare another attack, Piccolo focused his energy into his body and crouched down, seemingly preparing to shed something from himself. The goblin-like alien then let out a loud cry as something split from his back.

Raditz watched curiously as Piccolo looked back at him, smiled, and stepped to the side, revealing an exact clone of himself standing behind him.

The Saiyan gasped in surprise at the sight. The clone was completely identical to Piccolo with the only discrepancy being its lack of a cape and turban. What Raditz immediately sensed was that the clone was much less powerful than the original, and that Piccolo himself was slightly weaker after splitting himself.

The original Piccolo chuckled at Raditz's shocked expression. "Finish him off," he instructed.

"With pleasure," the clone responded, his voice completely identical. With that, the copy lunged at Raditz, forcing the long-haired man to snap out of his thoughts and defend himself.

While Raditz and the clone engaged in a brutal struggle, Piccolo began flying towards Goku's previous location, planning to finish what he started years ago.

Piccolo landed in front of the hole Goku had created when he'd been launched into the mountain. Mere seconds later, the young Saiyan emerged. Goku walked out of the large hole in the mountain and dropped down, meeting his rival at eye level.

"Piccolo, we don't have to fight. This can end peacefully, listen to me," he pleaded in a tone of determination.

"Humph! I won't stop until I get my revenge, so fight me or prepare to die!" Piccolo shouted as he powered up.

Goku sighed in defeat, he knew what had to happen. "Fine, you leave me no choice," he said, dropping into his fighting stance.

Keeping true to his aggressive Saiyan heritage, Goku immediately rushed forward in a full frontal assault. He began his attack with two swift punches which Piccolo was unfortunately able to block with relative ease. The savior of Earth then continued his attack with a hard kick to the chest, which caught his opponent off guard and knocked him several meters back.

Piccolo recovered quickly and managed to dodge a follow-up punch from Goku by leaning to the right. He then countered by kneeing the spiky-haired man right in the stomach, stunning him for a moment, before throwing a quick punch to Goku's exposed rib, sending him flying off to the left.

Goku hit the ground hard and rolled to a stop. He didn't stay down long though, soaring off the ground and rushing in for another attack.

The second son of Bardock threw a devastating right-handed punch at Piccolo's shoulder, but the green man caught the punch with his left hand, utilizing his advanced reflexes.

Goku quickly threw another punch aimed at his rival's head, but Piccolo caught the second attack with ease, restraining both of his enemy's arms.

The sinister warrior then pulled Goku's left arm to the side, angling it away from his face. In doing so, Piccolo revealed to his enemy that his eyes were glowing yellow with energy. **"Hraaah!" **Piccolo exclaimed as he fired two thin energy lasers from his eyes directly into Goku's chest.

The attack burned a hole through the Earth-raised Saiyan's gi and launched him into the ground hard with a _crash!_

As Goku tried to quickly push himself off the ground, Piccolo appeared above him and stomped down on his chest; pinning him to the ground. Goku helplessly looked up at his rival, who grinned at him sinisterly.

Piccolo then placed his middle and pointer fingers on his forehead. "Time to finish you off," he said as he began gathering energy.

At the same time, Raditz's fight with Piccolo's copy had moved within sight of Goku's struggle with the original; as the clone was launched off of a nearby ridge and violently crashed into the ground.

Raditz landed several meters in front of the copy and prepared to attack his target, when he suddenly sensed a rapidly growing power off to his far left. The elite warrior turned his head to the left, only to see the original Piccolo standing over his brother while charging an energy attack!

The first son of Bardock clenched his fists angrily and began flying towards Piccolo and Goku. He'd flown almost halfway when the clone suddenly snap-vanished next to him and punched him in the chest, sending armored Saiyan flying into a rocky cliff. Before Raditz could recover, the copy fired a large energy blast directly into his face, dazing the long-haired man.

Satisfied with his work, the clone of Piccolo grinned to himself before turning to watch as his greater half was preparing to finally kill off their greatest enemy.

Piccolo was grinning ear to ear as his attack was nearly finished charging. "You should be proud, Goku, you'll be the first person I use my new technique on," he stated maliciously.

About thirty seconds later, Piccolo's attack was fully charged. He took his glowing fingers off his forehead and pointed them directly at Goku's head. "Take this!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. **"Special Beam Cann**\- URGG!" Piccolo cried in pain as he was interrupted by a sudden kick to his head.

This attack not only forced Piccolo off of Goku, but made him to lose focus, causing all of the energy he'd gathered to disperse. Before the green-skinned man could regain his balance, an indistinguishable figure appeared in front of him and punched him hard in the gut, causing him to bend over in pain.

The figure, who moved to fast to be identified, continued their attack with three punches to Piccolo's chest faster than the Demon fighter could blink. The mysterious fighter then finished the combo by lunging at Piccolo and kicking off his chest, simultaneously knocking the son of the Demon King even further backwards, and back-flipping to land at Goku's side.

Piccolo finally snapped out of the shock he'd just experienced and glanced forward, eager to identify the coward who dared to attack him while he was focusing. What the pointy-eared man saw was a short bald man in an orange gi, standing over Goku defensively. "What the…?" Piccolo snarled in disbelief.

"Hey there, Piccolo. Remember me?" Krillin asked smugly, greatly enjoying the look of surprise on the man's face.

The angry warrior thought for a moment before recalling the man he'd fought years ago at the world martial arts tournament. Piccolo took a moment to spit the purple blood from his throat onto the ground before responding. "Yeah, you're that weakling I destroyed at the world tournament, how could I forget," he jeered.

Krillin's confident expression wasn't broken by Piccolo's comment. "If I'm so weak, come at me then," he challenged as he dropped into his fighting stance.

Piccolo smirked, "Fine, it's your death wish," he said, powering himself up as he spoke. With that, the two men rushed at each other.

Several kilometers away, Raditz had just snapped out of his momentary unconsciousness. The first class warrior looked up at the clone he'd been fighting, only to see that he wasn't paying attention to him.

Similarly to the original Piccolo, the copy was shocked by Krillin's surprise entrance. Just when the clone was considering flying over to aid his greater half, he was suddenly punched right in the jaw by Raditz, sending him flying.

"Heh, fool," the long-haired Saiyan remarked. He then turned to see that his brother was still alive, and that the original Piccolo was in a fierce struggle with Kakarot's friend, Krillin. Seeing that Krillin had the situation under control, Raditz powered up and flew after the clone, hoping to defeat him once and for all.

The brutal clash between Krillin and Piccolo continued for another minute before the bald martial artist emerged victorious, sucker punching the green fighter in the face. Krillin continued his attack with several punches to Piccolo's chest.

The gi-clad warrior then pulled his arm back to finish the combo with another devastating punch, but Piccolo managed to block the attack and countered with a hard punch to the face, smacking the former Orin monk backwards.

Krillin recovered by back-flipping and landing on his feet, skidding to a halt to stave off his momentum. He wasted no time in immediately rushing back at Piccolo, striking him with a kick to the stomach to knock him off balance before finishing with a strong uppercut, launching the Demon warrior into the sky.

Piccolo swiftly regained his balance and remained floating in the sky above his adversary. The caped man glanced down at Krillin, only to see him preparing to launch an energy attack.

The bald fighter gathered yellow ki into his hands and thrust them forwards. **"Hyaaah!" **he exclaimed as he fired a thick yellow energy beam. As the beam flew, Krillin gripped the energy in his hands and lifted his arms up, angling the beam so that it would fly upwards towards Piccolo.

The green-skinned man smiled as the energy beam flew towards him. He easily snap-vanished forwards to dodge the attack, causing it to fly higher into the sky out of his view. "Hah! You'll have to do much better than that!" Piccolo taunted.

Krillin smiled at his opponent's arrogance. "Oh yeah, what about this!?" he yelled back as he thrusted his arms downwards.

Piccolo glanced upwards in intrigue, only to see that the beam he'd dodged had split to form a barrage of energy blasts, and that they were flying right for him!

Unprepared for the surprise attack, Piccolo could do nothing but guard as he was pummeled back down to the ground by the brutal barrage of ki. The Demon eventually crashed into the ground, quickly followed by all the ki blasts that hadn't hit him on the way down.

_BOOM!_

Once the smoke had cleared, Krillin flew into the crater his attack had created, only to find Piccolo lying in a smoking heap. The son of King Piccolo was heavily damaged by the attack, his cape had been badly singed and he had burn marks covering his skin and all of his clothes. Despite this, Piccolo was still alive.

"Urrrah, I will… kill you," the damaged warrior said weakly.

Krillin grunted. "Actually, I'm gonna make sure you never kill anyone ever again," he responded with a serious tone.

Piccolo glanced up at the short man. "Someone like Goku would never have the heart to kill me," he argued, referencing his rival's forgiving nature.

The bald fighter gritted his teeth, "I'll do whatever it takes to protect my friends," he said as he cupped his hands together at his side and began gathering energy. **"Kaaah-me-" **Krillin chanted. **"Haaah-me-" **he continued, the azure ball of ki forming between his hands.

Suddenly, Raditz's voice yelled out, "Hey! Look out!"

Krillin turned in the direction of the call, and was instantly met with the sight of a huge ball of energy flying towards him!

The former Orin monk acted quickly, taking all the energy he had gathered and thrusting his arms out in front of him. **"HRAAAH!" **he shouted, releasing all of the ki he'd gathered into the large ball of energy, causing yet another massive explosion.

_BOOM!_

Krillin coughed hard as smoke filled his mouth and nostrils. He was about to fly out of the smoke cloud when he was suddenly struck in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground and causing his consciousness to fade.

Piccolo smiled at his downed enemy as the smoke around them faded. "If I can't kill Goku, I'll settle for you," he said, charging energy into his hand and pointing it at Krillin.

Right when Piccolo was about to execute the best friend of his greatest rival, he suddenly heard a voice from behind him shout **"Dodon Ray!" **

The turban-clad warrior quickly turned around and stared in the direction of the voice, hoping to find its source, only to be hit in the shoulder with a yellow beam of energy. "URRAAH!" Piccolo cried in pain as he staggered backwards.

Piccolo looked up to the sky, wondering who could have possibly attacked him without him sensing them.

Before Piccolo had a chance to find his answer, a long-haired man in a green gi appeared in front of him and yelled out **"Wolf Fang Fist!" **before assaulting him with a barrage of lightning-fast punches.

Greatly drained of energy from all the battles he'd gone through, the weakened warrior was forced to take every single punch until his attacker finally finished the combo with a swift double-handed strike to the chest.

After all the attacks the Demon warrior had sustained throughout the day, Piccolo finally fell to one knee and began panting hard.

The man who had just beaten him into submission smiled. "How the mighty have fallen," he quipped, fueling Piccolo's rage.

At that moment, a strange three-eyed man descended from the air and landed next to Krillin, who was beginning to stir. Piccolo could only assume that it was the triclops that had fired that initial attack at him.

The turban-clad warrior then took a moment to analyze the two men more intently, quickly identifying them as Goku's longtime friends; though he didn't remember them being quite so powerful.

Tien looked down at his injured ally with an expression of concern. "You all right, Krillin?" the triclops asked.

Krillin rubbed his head as he sat up. "Yeah I'm okay, thanks for the help, guys, I owe you one," he said thankfully.

Yamcha turned to him and smirked. "I think you owe us more than one, but who's counting, right?" he replied jokingly, prompting the three of them to chuckle.

Piccolo was beyond angry that his attackers were ignoring him and joking around. Deciding enough was enough, he mustered up all of his strength and slowly stood up.

Tien's smile faded as he noticed Piccolo getting up, "You'd better clear out of here, Piccolo, unless you want things to get violent," he threatened.

"Grr, don't get cocky just because you outnumber me," Piccolo growled. "I could take down all you clowns if I was at full strength."

Just when the green-skinned man thought things couldn't get any worse, he suddenly heard a familiar voice yell out "Hey green man! Catch!" Upon turning in the voice's direction, Piccolo was met with the sight of his clone's unconscious body hurtling towards him.

Due to his weakened state, Piccolo was unable to dodge the body. It hit him hard, forcefully fusing back into him as it connected. He winced in pain as the copy's physical matter phased back into his body before dispersing into the energy he'd used to create the clone.

Once he was fully recombined with his other half, the Demon fighter glanced up at his enemies, seeing that Goku's brother had joined the Earthling trio.

Yamcha took a step forward. "You heard Tien, Piccolo, scram," the former bandit said, clenching his fists as he spoke.

Though he despised the idea of taking orders from his enemies, Piccolo's only chance of survival at that point was to flee.

The pointy-eared warrior began slowly floating into the sky. "Enjoy your victory while it lasts, because once my training is complete, I'll be coming after all of you. Count on it!" he promised. Then, using the last of his energy, Piccolo blasted off; fleeing as fast as possible in case any of his enemies changed their minds about sparing him for the moment.

As he flew, Piccolo began focusing his mind to regenerate any tissue that may have been damaged during the fight. _"I guess that power boost wasn't enough," _he thought to himself. _"No matter though, I now know that with enough training, I'll be able to overpower these Saiyans and Goku's friends. I will have my vengeance on all of them, I just need to be patient." _And with that, Piccolo disappeared, vowing not to return until he was certain he could defeat all of his enemies.

Back at the plains, Raditz and co were walking back to the area where Goku had been defeated, hoping to find the young Saiyan in one piece.

Yamcha punched his open palm energetically as they walked. "Man, I'm happy I could finally do some damage to that jerk," he commented, reminiscing about how inferior he once felt compared to fighters like Goku and Piccolo.

Krillin glanced at the scar-faced man. "I don't know, Piccolo was a lot stronger compared to the last time we saw him," the former Orin monk said.

Tien chuckled, "I bet he could say the same about us," he interjected, causing the three to share a laugh.

"Hey, you," Raditz called suddenly, gesturing towards Krillin.

The short man glanced back at him. "Me?"

"Yeah you, I wanted to say something," the elite Saiyan stated.

"Well, shoot," Krillin responded neutrally.

Raditz walked closer to Krillin before speaking. "I just wanted to point out that you performed adequately against that Piccolo fellow, and that I appreciate you rescuing Kakarot," he explained, his tone neutral despite the sincere words.

Krillin was pleasantly surprised that the arrogant man had such positive things to say to him. "No problem, Goku is my best friend so I'd never let anything happen to him. I guess I should thank you too for warning me about that surprise attack," he replied with a smile. Perhaps Goku's gruff older brother had changed for the better.

Raditz then smirked to himself. "Yes, well with slow reflexes like those, I wouldn't expect you to be able to dodge such an attack, let alone face me in battle," he mocked, chuckling as he walked ahead of the three martial artists.

Krillin was left dumbfounded, his ideas of Raditz changing had been completely shattered by that one sentence.

Yamcha then walked up next to the bald monk. "Did he just compliment you?" the long-haired fighter asked in a tone of confusion.

Krillin shrugged. "It's hard to tell with these Saiyans," he answered simply.

The four warriors arrived at Goku's side minutes later. Despite the good amount of attacks he'd taken, the spiky-haired man wasn't too terribly damaged; the worst of it being the large hole in his gi and several bruises.

"How are you feeling, Kakarot?" Raditz asked as he approached his younger brother.

"I've been worse," he said, dusting himself off as he spoke. "So what happened to Piccolo?" he inquired.

Yamcha smiled, "We decided to let him run and hide for now," he answered jokingly.

Krillin swallowed uncomfortably. "Yeah," he added quietly, knowing how upset Goku would be if he knew that his best friend had tried to execute Piccolo.

"Really?" Goku asked, glancing at his brother; greatly surprised that he would allow such a thing.

Raditz noticed his brother's curious gaze and grunted. "Don't get any ideas, Kakarot, the only reason I agreed to it was so I could possibly fight that bastard myself in the future," he explained, revealing his selfish motive.

Goku chuckled at his brother's blunt nature. "I get what you mean, Piccolo was insanely powerful. I'll have to train a lot if I want to stand a chance against him," the tailless Saiyan said.

The elite warrior stole a glance at a bruise on Goku's chest before saying "On the bright side, those wounds should give you quite the power boost after you've healed."

Krillin smiled to himself as a thought came to him. "Speaking of which, Goku, good luck getting past Chi-Chi with that torn up gi," he quipped, pointing at his friend's damaged attire.

All of the Earthling warriors burst out laughing at the thought of Goku's wife going ballistic at the sight of his ripped up clothes.

Even Raditz cracked a smile at Krillin's joke, knowing the extent of Chi-Chi's anger first hand. Though he'd never admit it, the first son of Bardock couldn't deny that Krillin was growing on him. After seeing the short man's incredible combat abilities and noticing that he was willing to kill his enemy when given the opportunity, Raditz began to respect Krillin more as a warrior.

With that, the fighters said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Raditz and his younger brother began their journey to Goku's home in Mount Paozu, while Krillin and Yamcha made their way back to Capsule Corp, and Tien returned to his home in the mountains.

Unbeknownst to all of them, a far greater threat than Piccolo lurked on the outskirts of their Galaxy. The abilities of the Saiyan and Earthling warriors would be put to the test against these powerful invaders. Do our heroes stand a chance? Find out next time on Dragon Ball L Revenge of the Saiyans!

* * *

[A/N] And that was the 19th chapter of Revenge of the Saiyans. I know I made you guys wait all too long for this one, so I hope you enjoyed it.

Also, I know you guys were expecting the Ginyu force this chapter considering we entered the Ginyu saga last chapter, so I'm sorry if you were disappointed that they didn't show this chapter. But, I also know that many of you were waiting for Piccolo to make a move in this story. So I hope his fisrt confrontation with Goku and the others was to your liking.

Fear not though, as that little epilogue thing foreshadowed, they will be facing a new threat soon. Will it be the Ginyus? Find out next time on Drag- I did that already…

Anyways, since it's been so long, let's not waste time and get onto the review responses, shall we?

* * *

Review (Ch. 18): Well I will say Nappa and Raditz are having leaps and bounds of character development but right now Vegeta is really falling behind. The fact he is so supporting of his team seems a little strange when for years he was just the spoilt brat type who only cared about ruling the universe and not about his comrades. Sure he was prideful but still extremely spoilt. I am looking forward for the Ginyu saga however.

-Simgr101

Response: Well I hope that Vegeta's dialogue with the Earthlings and his conversation with Mai helped strengthen his character development in your eyes. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I appreciate the review. Have a good day. :)

Review (Ch. 18): Oh god, Dadoria and the Ginyu Force! Jesus, Freeza IS getting paranoid. This is getting so exciting, and I absolutely love how sassy Raditz was in this chapter :)  
As for the question of the chapter: I think your dialogue scenes are quite entertaining, the one piece of advice I can give is an indentation when a new person is speaking, I used to miss this too when I first started writing, but it's easier to distinguish who's speaking.

-Shadow of the Fire Bird

Response: I'm really glad you're excited for this saga and I apologize for making you wait so long for it. On a lighter note, thank you for the advice on spacing dialogue. As you can see in this chapter I have a new system for spacing dialogue so I hope that helped improve your reading experience. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a great day! :)

Review (Ch. 18): Hey great chapter man, it was another great bit of exploration. I loved how you had a good talk between Dodoria, and Frieza. Better watch it Dodoria, you're on thin ice buddy. What I loved is how you are bringing in the Ginyu Force, it is going to be interesting to see what they will do.

Also, I love how you've had Zarbon, get ticked that he can't go after the Saiyans. So, I love this mysterious character build up with this man, and what are his true intentions? I only ask because so many people have taken a liking to Zarbon, over the years and they've written him so well, better than in cannon. So, it will be interesting to see where that goes as well. Plus, I believe there is more of a reason that Frieza, is holding on to Zarbon, because couldn't he with all his power; take them all out? Hmmmmmm?

Loved how you showed the Saiyan warriors Shenron, plus their reactions were priceless. "Holy mother of pearl what is that?!" lol! Plus, when things were getting settled, I loved how all the warriors are going to train in the gravity chamber of Bulma's. Can't wait to also see how Bulma, will put Turles's ship to use.

When Raditz, went to Kami's lookout, I thought it was awesome! All the backstory he learned on Goku, Piccolo, Kami, was all awesome. I wonder if he will learn to be more kind in the future; or at least more openly. Lol. Can't wait to see as well if both Goku, and or Raditz, can pry the Hyperbolic Time Chamber open. That can be an awesome place for all the warriors to train, given their current power levels.

The talk between Goku, and Raditz, was cool too, a lot of pent up frustration I believe on both sides, I just think Goku, held it back more. But, the spar was interesting, both of them went all out; the full powered Kamehameha Wave was awesome, and Raditz's Shining Friday, was an awesome move. Ki electricity in his arm, that really will incapacitate an opponent. When Raditz, helped Goku, up though it was a nice reconciling moment, and I am sure Raditz, will learn his brother's ways in time.

Finally, when the Ginyu, force arrived I liked how you have them in a more sinister way right now, and not as goofy, makes them more mysterious and adds to the mystery. Loved the chapter, great character development. Can't wait for the next one!

-Hugodrax

Response: I'm ecstatic that you enjoyed the character development last chapter and I hope you enjoyed Vegeta's character development in this chapter just as much. Also thanks for the praise on the Shining Friday. I wanted to make an original attack for Raditz since the beginning and was nervous about how people would react to it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Have an awesome day! :D

Review (Ch. 18): I'm so stoked there are new chapters coming out, and really hyped to enter the Ginyu Saga! I know I didn't review the last chapter, but I'm still really enjoying this story and looking forward to the Ginyu Force wrecking some s**t!

1\. QotC: I'm not sure at the moment. I've probably complained about dialogue in the past, but I'm not sure how to word properly what I find wrong with it. I guess I'd have to say it's a little stale and devoid of personality (except for the tension between Raditz and Kakarot).

2\. I love how you gave Frieza a bit of a sense of humor and a realistic amount of leniency toward his soldiers, without taking away his callousness and disregard for life. I also really like the further creative changes you've made to the original story; though I don't see any reason to keep King Piccolo alive if Piccolo Jr. is around, if only for convenience.

3\. So, it's pretty obvious that Bardock has somehow passed on his psychic powers to Raditz, just like he did with Kakarot in the actual show (kudos, btw). I'm wondering with ALL MY MIND AND HEART... are you going to give Goku's psychic powers a place in this story?

4\. I love the tension between Goku and Raditz, though I wish Goku would've made his own argument instead of just taking Raditz's disregard for Goku's nature and values. Also enjoyed the sparring session; about time they got to fighting out their problems. But I also wish we could've seen Raditz let out his rage in small bursts; he seems like the kind of person whose pent-up aggression would've made him snap at Chi Chi or Gohan for a second over something small then have him walk out of the room in silence.

5\. Still waiting for the Saiyans to go back to poking fun at each other like they did in the old days. I can't remember the last time Vegeta and Nappa mocked Raditz even jokingly, or the last time Vegeta called Nappa something along the lines of a brick-headed spastic. As of late, the trio is on mellow terms, and not in a good or realistic bro-mance way that I'd like to see again.

That's about it. So epic to see this story come back (now if I could just finish reading the latest chapter of Savior of Demons like I promised...), and looking forward to seeing Dodoria, Zarbon, and the Ginyu Force step onto the playing field. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have the Ginyu Tokusentai theme stuck in my head, and the only way to get it out is to listen to it over and over.

-Burning Pine Prayers

Response: Nice to see yet another of your extremely detailed reviews J.D. I'll respond to your review numerically, just to make things easier.

1\. So I definitely worked on how I organize dialogue in this chapter. As to the actual dialogue itself, I put a lot of effort into the conversation between Vegeta and Mai, so I'd love to hear your thoughts as to how that event played out in terms of personality.

2\. Thank you for the praise on my personality for Frieza. I try to refine it every time he appears since he is essentially the main antagonist of the story. In terms of King Piccolo's purpose, my answer is be patient. I promise he has a role in this story and what that role is may surprise you.

3\. I'll neither confirm nor deny your theory on Raditz's visions. I won't answer that question about Goku (since that delves into spoiler territory), but I will say that you're in the right ball park in terms of where the visions come from. I'll leave you to hypothesize what I mean by that. ;)

4\. I admit that Raditz's anger against Goku was fairly short lived. I definitely could've done that sequence better had I put more thought into it, but the past is behind us. I will say that that feud of theirs plays a role in this saga, but you'll have to wait and see.

5\. This comment inspired me to add the banter between Vegeta and Nappa in this chapter. I definitely agree that the friendship between the three has become less apparent as they began to intermingle with the Earthlings, and I'll definitely work on that as we see more of them working together again.

Well, thanks for the review and I hope my responses were satisfactory. I sincerely apologize for taking such a long hiatus so soon after I returned from my previous one and I hope you didn't get turned off the story because of it. Anyways thanks for the detailed review as always and I hope you have an amazing day. :D

Review (Ch. 18): Ghost asserts that he has a mind of his own so to speak. Good to see that Goku and Raditz settle their differences. A little surprised at an all business Captain Ginyu.

-Daughterofrisingsun

Response: Thanks so much for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and happy you noticed the more professional air the good Captain has so far. I wanted to try a more serious/menacing approach to the Ginyu Force, somewhat inspired by Vegeta's level of fear before encountering them in the anime. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have an awesome day. :)

* * *

And that's it for the review responses. Now onto the QotC (Question of the Chapter) cause I'm sure you guys missed that! I'll be blunt with this question: What do you guys think about the whole Vegeta and Mai relationship I've been developing in recent chapters? I know people are very defensive about the old traditional Bulma and Vegeta song and dance, so I'm curious what the thoughts will be about this pairing that (to my knowledge) has never been done before.

Anyways guys, that's it for the chapter. I really can't apologize enough for my inconsistencies in updating this story. I admit that I get distracted very easily and it definitely slowed down my enthusiasm to continue. I'll do my absolute best to keep up with this story from here on out. Nonetheless, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, a review would be greatly appreciated as always, and this is SilverSaiyan44 signing out. See you guys in chapter 20!


End file.
